A Delayed Dawn
by roshully
Summary: A new war among demon and human kind. Inuyasha was forced to rape a strange girl to know its truth. Kagome was forced to bear the burden of the jewel. Together, can they put their hardships aside and work together to end the war?
1. Chapter 1

A Delayed Dawn

Disclaimer: roshully looks up, way up, at the stoic demon that stands next to her. roshully nods silently at the demon named Sesshoumaru. The demon narrows his already slender eyes at the audience. He raises his hand and proclaims "She disclaims." He looks back down at roshully and roshully nods again.

Summary: In the future, demons had lived in peace with humans. Then suddenly, that peace was broken. Demons and humans form gangs to fight in the war of the new age. Sesshoumaru is the leader of a gang called Genken- The War Dogs. In order for Inuyasha to be a part of The Pack, the order of The War Dogs that handles information and secret missions, he must first pass the initiation.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

Chapter One – The Day the World Changed

She was in the kitchen, quietly humming to herself as she washed the dishes from breakfast that morning. It was a beautiful Thursday morning with the sun dangling high in the pale blue sky. Looking out the window, she could see her husband out underneath the shady green trees playing with their toddler. The sight made her smile and caused her to hum just a bit louder. Once the dishes were done, she dried her hands with the towel and walked over to the tiny TV they kept in the kitchen and turned it on.

She was pleased with her life. At just thirty-four, she had a wonderful and loving husband and they shared a beautiful child together. Her brown eyes would look up every few seconds to watch her husband and their child. Her husband was a sight to behold himself. Tall, kept in good shape, with eyes unlike anything natural. That was because he wasn't. Well, at least when she had first met him. And his differences only added to her attractiveness of him.

"With this pressure zone just hovering around the area, we can expect warmer than usual weather for coming weekend. I hope that many of you will be able to fit in a picnic for the weekend. Uh, hold on. . . I've got word of breaking news," the female reporter said. Her eyes went wide when she saw the headlines scroll across the bottom of the screen.

"Anata," she yelled out from the back door.

Her husband looked up at her, holding their child in his hands. Seeing the panic-striken look on her face, he hurried over to her, child in arms. "What is it?" He asked, wondering if maybe she got hurt, or if she saw a mouse. She reacted to things in ways that he thought was funny.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the house. "You have to see this," she said to him, her voice full of fear. He had never heard her voice like this before. It worried him.

Inside the kitchen, she made her husband sit down at the table, and he handed their child to her as they watched the TV together. She bounced the child in her arms, holding it and hugging it as they would listen to the breaking news.

"Good morning. Even though the verdict was announced in the courts yesterday, it was not until today that they were released. The trial that has gripped the nation, no, the world has come to an end. In the case of the demon that was accused of using humans for sacrifice and experiments in a so-called religious manner, the demon has been found guilty of all counts. That's right, he has been found guilty of 53 counts of murder, along with other minor crimes. The judge has set the scheduling for the sentencing of his punishment for Thursday of next week. The lawyer's for the demon have said they will appeal the verdict, and have maintained his innocence through this entire ordeal. The families of the families of the victims were here everyday to relive the horrors of the experiments and deaths of their loved ones. While many have claimed that demons were all along evil, some wonder if that's even true, and others wonder why a demon would sacrifice so many humans for religious reasons. The prosecutors were unable to answer that, but had seemed to provide enough evidence to convince the jurors that he was responsible for the crimes," the male reporter said with the courthouse behind him.

The female reporter nodded. "What are the reactions to this announcement?" She asked.

The male reporter sighed. "Not good. Riots have already starting breaking out across the country and there are even reports of light rioting in larger cities across the world. This case has divided the lines betweens demons and humans. And we can assume that this is the beginning. Government officials are warning people to stay inside unless absolutely necessary. They want people to remain calm and to think rationally. However, in response to the violence, the government has already called out the reserves and is asking for military help. The government is expected to make an announcement later on today addressing both the verdict and a plea to maintain peace."

Shaking her head, the female report commented. "It all seems so unreal."

"Yes, it does. The differences between humans and demons are great and whatever pressure that was building up between the two races has finally snapped. We should expect to see alliances grouping together. No one knows for sure what will happen, but today will be a day remembered, and this case was the catalyst for the change we will see from this moment forth."

"Thank you." The female reported picked up her papers and tapped them on her desk. "Of course, we will be keeping you constantly updated on these events. We here at the news station wish for everyone to be safe."

She looked over at her husband. She could see the many emotions that were coursing through his veins. Fear, hurt, anger, sadness and hope. She sat down at the table. "Anata, what are we going to do?" She was just as lost as her husband.

He didn't answer right away. He had to think, be rational. Being rational was something he was known for. Then he looked up at his wife. His first duty was to protect her and their child. The government would not be able to stop the actions that were already in motion. Their words were useless. He stood up and then knelt down on the floor next to his wife and child.

"You are going to stay here," he instructed her as he patted his child's head. "I am going to go and get supplies. We will be stuck here for a while. Do not go outside at all until I come back." He ordered her.

She shook her head. "Dear, I do not understand . . . what is going on?"

"Things have changed. Demons and humans are going to align themselves. Those who feel that the demon was wrongly accused will join together and fight against those who believe him to be guilty. They see this verdict as an attack against all demons. And the humans who lost their loved ones see this as an attack by all demons on humankind."

"But that's ridiculous," she cried out, tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes.

"I know. But, not everyone grew up with open minds. Not everyone was as lucky as me to have someone who could see past the differences." He smiled at his lovely wife, running his thumb along her cheek, causing her to smile and a blush to spread across her cheeks. "Someone who didn't see just a demon, but a being that wanted love and wanted to give love."

She smiled. Her husband could be such a romantic, no matter what was happening outside. "You can be a demon at times," she teased. He laughed. She then sighed, placing a tender hand on his muscular chest, just over his beating heart. "Please be safe. We are all targets now." She didn't want to see her husband go out. Everything was happening so suddenly, she didn't even know who her friends were anymore. Or who decided to be their enemy.

He reached over and squeezed her hand, gently running his thumb over the collection of rings he had given one. One ring was given to her the day he proposed to her. The second ring was the one for the wedding ceremony. It was their physical artifact of their bond. "I should be saying that to you." He stood up. He looked down at his wife and his child. "Do you remember?" He asked.

She nodded never thinking she would have to use it, however it was something she could never forget. "You want me too?" She kissed her the top of her child's head, already knowing that it would not have the life she had imagined for it.

He nodded. "Absolutely. It should still work. I am going to go to the bank and empty the accounts, and then I will pick up food, first aid supplies and anything else I think of. I should be back in a couple of hours. Can you think of anything?"

She shook her head, still not able to think past the part that things were already changing and that they were preparing for an undeclared war. "No. But please hurry back."

He reached his arms out and she handed their child over to her husband. "Hey there. You be good for your mother while I'm gone." The child nodded and then smiled. With arms wide, the child wrapped them around its father neck, squeezing the air from the man. "Hey hey now. Enough of that. Let your father breathe. Be good and I'll bring you back something. Would you like that?" The child nodded in response. "Okay, go back to your mother."

He handed the child back to his wife. He could see the fear she held in her eyes. It wasn't fear of him; it was the fear of the changes that were going to happen. Changed happened, that they couldn't stop, but they had lived in peace for so long, that this kind of change was not good. They both knew that there would be many deaths, and that the lives of people and demons alike were not going to be easy.

She grabbed her husband's wrist, pulled him close to her and she kissed him with everything she had. He didn't have to kiss her to know the emotions she held, but this kiss held all of those emotions, the good and the bad and conveyed them to him. But the one feeling that stood out among all others was love. She had loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him and he felt the same for her as well.

"You better come back to me. Demon or not, I will kick your ass if you don't."

He chuckled into her lips. "For a human, you can be scary."

"Get going so you can hurry back," she giggled back.

He obeyed. She and the child stood in the doorway waving to him as he left the safety of their house. She wasn't sure how long they would be safe in their house. It would be their shelter for now. She glanced down at her child, frowning. Why should her child have to live in such dark times? She did not want her child to grow up with war and death around. Her child was such a happy child.

"Well, come on little one. Mommy has some preparations to do. You can help if you want." She forced a smile onto her worried face. All of the hopes and dreams she had for the child she cradled in her arms had vanished into a puff of nothingness. The future for all of them was murky. It would be a hard life from now on. "Everything is going to be different. Nothing is certain anymore. Not even life. Maybe you'll change it, huh?" She asked her child, trying to find some hope in the situation.

The child laughed in its mothers arms. She smiled. It would be nice to be a child again. To not know the truth and just to be able to laugh, smile and be happy. To have only simple cares and simple needs. "Can't stand around here all day thinking," she scolded herself. There were things she had to do, to protect her family, the ones that she loved.

Outside of their home, things were getting worse. The riots increased, the violence increased, the hate increased, and it was as if people and demons reverted to a prehistoric attitude, where survival was animalistic. Life became bleak. And survival was dependent on the alliances one made.

Her husband was correct. The world had divided itself into those who felt that the demon was innocent and those that felt the demon was guilty. Gangs were formed, where the gangs would fight to protect their members. Human organizations still existed, but were powerless against the gangs. Some gangs made alliances with the human organizations and governments and offered them protection. Everything could be influenced and bought. There were still some that could live their lives without every joining a gang. But those lives where difficult and short.

Time passed. Thirteen years later and the fight marched on. There was no end in sight. The younger people forget what it was that started the fighting. The truth of the reason for the war disappeared in rumors, half-truths and lies. Reason was lost to the past. It seemed that the only solution to the war was the complete annihilation of one gang or the other. But with no one having the upper hand, things couldn't change.

**A/N**: This chapter is short because it is more of a prologue, just to give you some background information. More information about this chapter will be brought out in the story so if you have any clarifying questions and they are not answered, that is because in time they will be and I would not want to spoil the story for you. Thank you for reading and review if you want.


	2. The War Dogs

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Miroku stands holding his staff, eyes closed. roshully stands next to him patiently waiting for him to deliver the message he has received. Miroku opens his eyes to say "it is seen that roshully does not own the characters of Inuyasha." roshully thanks the monk only to have to smack him a few times for behavior unbecoming of a monk.

Previously: After the guilty verdict for a demon convicted of severe crimes against humanity, the demon and human population of the word is divided up into gangs and these gangs are at war with each other. This chapter takes place thirteen years after those events.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Two The War Dogs**

Sesshoumaru sat in a room filled with computers and books. On his large wooden desk, several newspapers from around the globe were scattered about. Reports of the war and chaos were the daily headlines. The news was never new, only the people and demons involved. The stories were always of some kind of an attack and the article went on to describe the attack, where and when it happened, how it happened and the number of casualties. The news never bothered him anymore. He had grown immune to the stories.

He sighed. It was hard being in charge of one of the largest gangs in the world. He wasn't sure how it happened. On that day, that fateful day thirteen years ago, he and some demons that he was allied with joined together. He reasoned that the more demons they had together in a group, the better protected they would be against attacks from humans. Sesshoumaru didn't care if the demon convicted was truly guilty or not, he just didn't want to be killed. Over time, he had allowed humans to join, even though he despised them. The humans did serve a purpose and for that, he allowed exceptions.

The number of demons and people in his gang was not really known. Keeping a membership list was not a smart idea. If an outside gang got a hold of such a list, they could conduct assassinations on the members. His job was to protect. And he also wanted to stop this damned war. It was getting rather boring to him. Sesshoumaru did not fight; he organized, planned, conducted research and was the all around leader. That was why it was getting boring to him. He didn't get to participate.

The War Dogs. That is what they were called. Sesshoumaru was a dog demon. One of the strongest demons that was still alive in these modern times. It was probably why many of the weaker demons turned to him for protection. It boosted his ego some, but it was a fact that he was aware of. He was strong, wise, and rational and was one of the few demons that promoted peace. Sesshoumaru didn't mind war, if it was just. But the rationale behind this mess was stupid, in his opinion.

Being the leader was more than a job, it was a necessity for survival. Everyone depended on him and he would not fail them. Failure was a word that was not in his vocabulary. Since he was a demon, he could stay up all day and night for days on end without requiring sleep. This allowed him to go scour information, to make plans, to find a way to end this. Then, his body would tire and he would sleep for a full day, and then start over again. It was not the life he imagined, and now it was the only life he thought possible for himself.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter," Sesshoumaru spoke without looking up from the file he was reading. The door opened and a man walked in. He was tall, with dark shoulder length black hair that was kept back in a small ponytail. "Miroku," Sesshourmaru addressed the slender man.

Miroku nodded. "The reports of yesterday's activities sir." Miroku handed Sesshoumaru a folder containing several reports of differing lengths.

His gang was run like a military outfit. It was the structure that best suited their needs. Sesshoumaru had read enough about military and warfare theory to have a good grasp about what he believed to work, and what not to work. Being constantly updated was a tactic that worked. Information was ones greatest ally, and he had many people who were willing to risk their safety to bring in information and to verify the validity of the information. It was one reason why they remained one of the strongest gangs.

Miroku was a human. He came from a religious family. While Sesshoumaru did not believe in such human nonsense, the other humans in his gang did and he brought Miroku in for spiritual guidance. Sesshoumaru learned that there was some useful and applicable wisdom in Miroku's spiritual guidance, and offered him a position in The Pack.

Sesshoumaru took the report and opened it up. Most of it was the same. Inside were accounts of successful missions, relocations of humans and demons to safe houses. There was also a list of previous attacks by rival gangs. The rival gangs attacked smaller and weaker gangs, attacked human organizations that were allied with gangs with similar beliefs of Sesshoumaru. The rival gangs also had cruel recruiting practices. They would kidnapped and blackmail demons and humans to join up with them. Sesshoumaru found that to be a weak and cowardly practice.

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked as he closed the file, not visually acknowledging the human in front of him.

Miroku shifted uncomfortable. He wasn't going to lie, Sesshoumaru intimidated him to the core of his body. Talking to the demon lord was like facing his death, he could see his life flash before his eyes. And today was no different. "Actually, there is a matter that needs to be discussed."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Miroku and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh," he replied. Sesshoumaru had learned that Miroku had a reputation for talking, one reason why he allowed the silver tongue monk into the group, but whenever Miroku came into his office, it was just business. Miroku actually having something to add piqued his curiosity.

"Your brother has requested, uh, demanded to be let into The Pack and has asked me to tell you to let him in," Miroku stated quickly hoping that Sesshoumaru caught his words for he was fearful of repeating them.

His brother. Half-brother to be correct. A problem by itself. He would honestly and openly admit his complete distaste and hatred for his younger sibling, however, he would not let personal opinions and feelings get involved in his duty as a leader. His younger brother proved to be an asset to the gang and he could not deny it, even if he tried. The boy was strong, motivated and just too damn lucky. Sesshoumaru liked to send him out on assassination missions hoping that we might not survive. After hundreds of such missions, the nuisance lived on.

_So, he wants to be in The Pack_, Sesshoumaru thought. The Pack was a small group within the War Dogs gang that handled top secret information and extremely special missions. His brother was in another group of The War Dogs called The Toukens, the Fighting Dogs. That group was the physical aspect of the gang, which carried out most of the fighting. They were all specialty trained in hand to hand combat, weaponry and certain aspects of military tactics. They were the ones with the bloody hands.

Sesshoumaru could hear the quiet sighs that come from Miroku. He was trying to be both patient and polite. "Give me time to think about his request. You are dismissed."

Miroku gave a slight nod and left. It was all he could do.

His brother, in The Pack. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. His brother's rash and quick judgments, his big mouth, and his inability to think or reason made him a liability. The Toukens was the perfect place for him. He excelled in the physical and lacked in the mental. But Sesshoumaru had to consider the experience his brother had gained from the years in The Toukens. He could bring a certain field wisdom that those in The Pack lacked.

Miroku was the only human in The Pack. Sesshoumaru allowed him because Miroku had a way of obtaining information from humans that others could not. Miroku was a smooth talker, and had a knack for persuading people to talk. He was the last person Sesshoumaru had allowed to enter The Pack. And that was five years ago. Perhaps he needed some fresh faces and fresh minds.

The only problem was that it wasn't as simple as him saying it was okay for his brother to join. No, there were rules and procedures to be followed. And of course, the initiation. Sesshoumaru was one that did not agree with the initiation but the others felt that it was necessary, an idea based off of ancient demon law. It was more than just something to do to pass the test; it was an act that showed a person was willing to do whatever was necessary to ensure the survival of the gang. It was also an act that showed that the person was obedient, loyal, and had a willingness to sacrifice. Traits that were needed in The Pack. Also, when they passed the initiation, the initiation was never to talk about it again, which was a trait that was needed, secrecy.

The other condition was that they would have to set up the initiation which took time to prepare. Since it hadn't been done in a while, he would have to go back and look up the exact rules and procedures. His brother was not a patient person. 'Damn' he thought. Letting his brother into The Pack was becoming more and more of a hassle. He didn't have the time to set up everything, but he was the only one who could do it.

He opened the folder with the reports in them. Sesshourmaru counted the number of attacks by the enemies. This was something he started doing a couple of months ago. After opening a file up on his computer, he entered in the new data. He then studied the numbers. The attacks by the enemy were not only increasing, but they were becoming violent, almost desperate. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time for a change within his gang. Perhaps his brother would be the start of that change.

It was decided, he would allow his annoying pest of a brother into The Pack. That is, if he could pass the initiation. Sesshoumaru figured it would take about a week to set up everything. He would have to get the members of The Pack together to be there for the decision of the act of initiation. That would be the first thing. He got on the phone.

"Miroku, get the members of The Pack together in the meeting room. We will meet before lunch. Inform me when they have all arrived. However, do not tell him the nature of the meeting." He returned the phone back on the receiver.

No, his brother could not know yet. It would have to be decided by The Pack as a whole. Sesshoumaru knew that his influence would sway the people, and he was interested in what they thought first before putting in his two cents. They might have some ideas that would be convincing enough to change his mind, or they would think that having his brother in The Pack would be a good thing. He could never tell how the members of The Pack thought. It would be interesting to see.

**A Few Hours Later**

Sesshoumaru entered the meeting room. Inside were a set of oblong tables set up in a square so that each member had a seat and could talk to each other as equals in status. Everyone was already there, and was waiting for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had been gathering the materials needed for the initiation if it was decided.

Sesshoumaru stood behind his chair as he addressed the members of The Pack. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I received word this morning that Inuyasha is interested in becoming a member of The Pack. To remind you, Inuyasha is the current leader of The Toukens. He has carried out all of his missions successfully. Before I share my thoughts on the matter, I would appreciate your input before a decision is made."

Immediately there were murmurs among the members. Sesshoumaru was unable to read their reactions. He gave them time to think it through. It was a difficult decision. Especially since it was about his brother. His brother had a certain reputation, and even though his reputation was fairly accurate it was the only information anyone really had about him, and it was by his reputation that most people judged him by. It was why he added the bit about him carrying out every mission successfully.

Finally, someone decided to speak up. "You did say Inuyasha? As in your brother Inuyasha?" The demon asked in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Half-brother," he added.

"And did he give a reason?" The same demon asked.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Miroku. He never talked to his brother. He relayed any information to his half brother through Miroku and then Miroku reported back. Miroku shook his head.

"No reason was given," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Is this a joke?" Another demon asked.

Sesshoumaru snapped his glance over at that man and glared. "Does it look like this Sesshoumaru makes jokes?"

The demon gulped and shook his head. "No, sir. Sorry sir," he replied.

"Are you asking this because he is your young HALF-brother?" Someone else asked, emphasizing the half part, more too mock Sesshoumaru than to acknowledge that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared similar blood.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He figured it would turn out like this. No one believed in his brother. His reputation of being a wild card was hurting him here. Inuyasha should have known that it would be a fight for him to even be considered of becoming a member. Then again, Inuyasha was born fighting, this was not going to much different for him, well, and maybe Sesshoumaru was jumping ahead on that thought.

He wasn't getting the input he wanted, so he decided that he would have to convince them. As much as he hated his half-brother, as much as he would rather let the bastard do out and die, there was a much larger issue that had to be addressed. "I have been keeping data on the activities from our enemies. I believe that they may be planning something. What it is, I do not know. Inuyasha has an experience few of us have. His addition to The Pack has its advantages as well as its disadvantages. We will have to put aside our opinions and prejudices of him and think about the safety and survival of those who depend on us. Our goal is to stop this war. That is what we must consider."

Again, the members went back to the murmuring. One member spoke up. "He is a liability."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know. However, I know how to deal with it."

"How?" Someone else asked.

Sesshoumaru almost wanted to smirk at this. If Inuyasha was here now. . . "He will have a," he paused as he searched for the right word. "Babysitter."

The members snickered. Even Miroku. Miroku couldn't imagine his friend having a babysitter. It was just too funny.

"Laugh now Miroku," Sesshoumaru added.

Miroku's jaw dropped. He should have seen that one coming. Being as he was the only one who considered Inuyasha a friend, and knew him well enough. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. It didn't mean much. Other than being a bit more careful when out with Inuyasha, their time together would be pretty much the same.

"If it is agreed to allow Inuyasha to join The Pack, then we must commence with the initiation as soon as possible," Sesshoumaru began. "First thing, the choosing of the initiation act." With this, Sesshoumaru brought in a clay jar that had a lid on it. The lid had a chain on it, locking in the contents inside. "Isamu, I believe it is your turn."

The one named Isamu stood. In appearance he looked human, but he was a bear demon. He had dark ebony skin with black hair and pale green eyes. He walked over to Sesshoumaru and proceeded to take the chain off. Once the chain was off, he opened the lid and reached in. Drawing his hand back out, he held a piece of paper. Isamu handed the paper back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took the piece of paper, unfolded it and silently read the contents. His brother was going to have one more reason to hate him.

"If anyone has anything else to say, speak now. Once the initiation process has been set in motion, it cannot be stopped," Sesshoumaru explained. Everyone nodded, knowing the procedures.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask which act you brother will have to do?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled. "Initiation Act Number 21."

Everyone gasped except Miroku. Miroku wasn't around when the initiation act was created so he didn't know about the different acts. But from what he understood, the original members thought of things that they believed would truly test ones character. The ideas they had created were written down on paper and then agreed upon. Once agreed upon, they were given a number at random and placed in a sealed jar.

One demon chuckled. "A good one for your worthless brother, eh Sesshoumaru." It was apparent that this demon despised Inuyasha as much as Sesshoumaru. This demon, who belonged to the beaver clan laughed and joked about the act being one deserving of a filthy half-breed.

A majority of the others were just shaking their heads and muttering comments such as _poor thing_ and _can't believe we will allow such an act_. Miroku was learning that Initiation Act Number 21 was not any normal act. He remembered his initiation act. He was lucky it was one that did not contradict his moral principles. In fact, he found it quite easy. All he was required to do was to go to the enemy's hideout and steal some information among some other things. Going into the lion's den as he called it. He ended up charming some girl and obtained the information rather easy. It wasn't the act itself but his abilities that convinced the members to allow him into The Pack.

"We will meet here in three days to give Inuyasha the task. Until then, secrecy is of utmost importance." When he said this, he glared at the monk. "Dismissed."

The members started to stand. "Excuse me, but may I ask, what is Initiation Act Number 21?" Miroku asked one of the older members.

The member he asked just shook his head. "It is better if you do not know. You will learn of your friend's fate in three days. This way, he will know about it ahead of time." And with that, Miroku was left alone to ponder the words that were spoken to him. _His friend's fate_ sounded rather serious. Perhaps it was better if he did not know. However, he did not want to be blamed for anything. Inuyasha had a tendency to get violent rather quickly and Miroku had been on the receiving end of some of his physical outbursts.

"Miroku, you may inform Inuyasha that his request has been considered and that in three day's time, his presence will be required here," Sesshoumaru commanded to Miroku. Miroku nodded and found himself alone in the meeting room. Things were started to change, and he was hoping that they would finally move in a forward direction.


	3. A Rock and a Really Hard Place

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Not mine. The obvious characters and items are owned by Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Three A Rock and a Really Hard Place**

**Three Days Later**

The meeting had been called and the members had all shown up. Inuyasha nervously paced back n' forth in front of the door. He could swear that he had been there for several hours, when it had only been no more than one hour. _What could they be talking about_? he wondered. Waiting was not something he was known for. Patience wasn't one of his virtues, if he even had any. He could wait if they hadn't left him alone. Stupid Miroku even got to go inside.

He had been pestering Miroku for the last three days. As soon as Miroku told him that The Pack was considering his membership, Inuyasha drowned him in a million questions. Miroku chuckled silently to himself, remembering that someone had told him it was better that he didn't know. All Miroku had said was that there was an initiation and that in three days things were to be ready for him. Inuyasha felt that Miroku knew more than he was letting on, and so he had spent those three days trying to beat it out of him. Miroku proved to be a formidable opponent handling himself rather well. His tactic proved to be boring after the first two days when Inuyasha realized that this was one time Miroku wasn't going to talk.

"What the hell. . . "he growled out as his patience wore down. Not that he had much to begin with. Then he stood straight up. Maybe this was the initiation. Since he had zero patience most of the time, they were to test him with is lack of patience. He softly chuckled to himself. If it was a challenge they wanted, it would be a challenge they would get. Inuyasha sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he exhaled a huge breath out. This couldn't be the initiation, it was too simple. But was it?

As Inuyasha sat there, the events of the past years played through his mind. He couldn't really remember anything beyond the last thirteen years. School. He remembered going to school. And then he was pulled out. Not understanding what was really going on at first, he just did as he was told. His mother's words however were still as clear and loving as the day she said them to him. _Inuyasha, things have changed. You must be brave and listen to your brother. Keep up with your training and become strong. Always do what your heart tells you to be right. Remember, I will always love you. Remember my love. You will need it again one day. _

Inuyasha sighed heavily. That was the last time he ever saw or heard from his mother again. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but both his father and his mother ended up dead. Sesshourmaru wouldn't give him any details. That was one reason why he wanted into The Pack, to know the truth about what was really going on in this war.

As leader of The Touken, his assignments were passed down from The Pack. All they did was tell him what they needed to do and when it had to be done by. There was never a reason, never a purpose, just an act. The Touken were the puppets of The War Dogs. They carried out the extremely bloody and violent missions. After thirteen years of carrying out such missions, nothing had changed. Inuyasha felt that he needed to know more.

Miroku had told him that Sesshoumaru seemed optimistic about his membership into The Pack, that Inuyasha could bring something they never had before. Inuyasha had asked Miroku if that really was his brother up there talking. _Inuyasha, your brother has another personality when he's inside that room. He must consider someone other than you. While he may hate your very existence, he acknowledges you and your abilities_. Those were Miroku's words.

Miroku always had a way of saying things so eloquently. Inuyasha then chuckled. It didn't work too well with the ladies. While his words were sweet, his actions were perverted and his actions definitely spoke louder than his pretty words. Inuyasha never did deny that Miroku's words always held the truth in them. At least when spoken to him only because he wasn't a girl.

Another sigh escaped his lips. Damn people were taking too long. Well, they were all demons, except Miroku. And then he, he would be the first hanyou in The Pack. Maybe that is why it was taking so long. They didn't want a stupid half-breed in their petty group. Inuyasha growled. He would show them that this stupid half-breed was better than that.

Hearing a sound, Inuyasha was up on his feet, hand on the gun he constantly wore on his side. The door to the meeting room had opened and Miroku stood there with a funny smirk on his face.

Miroku saw Inuyasha grabbing the bulge that was his gun. "That happy to see me, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku joked.

"Keh, that's just sick," Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku closed the door behind him and walked up to his friend. "Are you ready?" He asked in very serious tone.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Some advice, stay quiet and listen to everything they have to say. Speak only when spoken to, got that."

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Then come on in." Inuyasha followed Miroku in through the doors and into the room he had never been in before. The doors had a security system that only allowed the members to pass through. And today, it let Inuyasha through. Was it because it recognized him as a member already, or did they have to change the security system to allow him to enter this time.

Inuyasha followed Miroku over to a place by his brother. Sesshoumaru stood by his chair, watching Inuyasha as he was brought towards him. Inuyasha took the place next to his brother and Miroku stood behind the two brothers.

The members were silently watching Inuyasha as they waited for the real part of the meeting to begin. Inuyasha gulped. He had faced down large groups of angry demons who wanted to tear his flesh from his bones, had dodged countless number of bullets and had been in very sticky situations, but none of that compared to this. For some reason, things felt too serious.

"Today, we are gathered here for the induction of Inuyasha into The Pack. The members have already voted to allow your membership; however, there is a task that you must pass before you are allowed complete entrance." Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. "Inuyasha, do you hereby accept the terms of the initiation? By saying yes, you cannot back out. Once the initiation has been accepted, the process will be put into action and will cease only when the initiation has been completed. Do you understand these terms?"

Inuyasha nodded and then calmly answered with an audible _yes_.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I ask you again, do you accept the terms of the initiation?"

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. Miroku tried to smile, but Inuyasha could see his hesitation. Looking up at his brother, Inuyasha sighed. Why did he feel like he was falling into a trap? "Yes, I accept the terms."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the table. "As soon as you sign your name to the scroll, the initiation will begin."

Inuyasha took the calligraphy brush and signed his name on the bottom of the scroll. He could barely read what was actually on the scroll. His brother must have written it, for Sesshoumaru had horrible penmanship. Actually, Sesshoumaru had beautiful penmanship; it was just that Inuyasha couldn't read cursive kanji. As soon as Inuyasha signed his name and lifted the brush from the paper, the paper started to glow a bright blue color and then it disappeared. Inuyasha was forced to blink a couple of times to make sure he had actually seen what he saw.

"The initiation has begun. Are you ready to hear your task?"

Inuyasha dropped the pen. Dammit, he forgot to ask what his task actually was. Well, it couldn't be that bad. He had done about everything horrible, he had stolen, killed and tortured many enemies. Inuyasha had the dirtiest hands in the gang.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He took a step back away from Inuyasha as he was prepared to tell Inuyasha exactly what it was that he had to do. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, but he knew full well that he had the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone except Inuyasha and Miroku knew what the act was, but they wanted to see what Inuyasha's reaction would be.

"Initiation Act Number 21. That is what was randomly drawn for you. Inuyasha, you have one week to complete the task at hand. Failure means you will never be allowed to be a member of The Pack."

Inuyasha growled. "Stop stalling you bastard and get on with it," he huffed as he crossed his arms against his chest. Miroku sighed. The advice he had shared was already useless.

"You have one week to find the innocent girl who has been tagged," Sesshoumaru plainly started. "And rape her."

"Keh." Inuyasha started until the word sunk into his had. His eyes went wide. Rape. _Rape_. **Rape**. Of all the evils in the world, that was one he had never done, never even considered doing. "What the fuck?" He yelled at his brother. "You expect me to go out there and fucking rape an innocent? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled. "Ain't any way in the seven hells that I'm doing such a stupid act."

Sesshoumaru expected this. This was typical Inuyasha. He had to give Inuyasha credit for actually standing up for his beliefs. "You must," he told his brother.

"Fuck no. I ain't doing stupid shit like that. Are you all fucking nuts?" Inuyasha continued to curse out not only his brother, but the members as well. Then he caught a glimpse of Miroku. "Did you know about this shit?" He asked his friend.

Miroku shook his head, hands up the air signaling his innocence. "No, they wouldn't tell me. They were probably afraid I would tell you about it and then the act would be tainted."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated sternly. "You have one week. If you fail, not only do you not gain membership, but the girl will die."

Once again, Inuyasha's whole world stopped. Die. Yes, he had killed. But this was war. And the enemy was to be killed. But an innocent? He was careful to make sure that innocents did not die. Noncombatants is what they were called. Those who accidentally got caught up in the fighting. During his thirteen years with the gang, he had only lost five noncombatants. Four of those were people who didn't know any better, curiosity had got the best of them and they went were they shouldn't have.

The last one, the one that Inuyasha remembered the most was that of a young child that had been tricked by the enemy. The enemy had given the child a toy and asked him to take it to Inuyasha's group. Being half dog demon, Inuyasha could smell the explosives on the toy the child cradled joyfully in its arms. Inuyasha tried to tell the child to drop the toy and run away, but the damn child was just too happy to have something since toys were now a luxury. In order to protect himself, his men and the people they had rescued, Inuyasha was forced to shoot the child. He told himself repeatedly that he gave the child a quick death instead of the death of being blown up by a bomb.

That scene had haunted him for weeks. He couldn't look at children. And it was during those few weeks were Inuyasha just couldn't perform his duties. It was Miroku who had talked to Inuyasha, who had helped him cope with the situation. Inuyasha was then able to put it all behind him, and he bounced back. And now, he was in a similar situation.

"So, you sick bastards are going to follow me around until I rape this chick or what?" Inuyasha asked. He was looking for a way out.

"Don't be so foolish. If you follow through with the initiation, the scroll will burn to ashes. If not, the words will disappear and the word 'death' will reappear in its place, meaning you have failed."

"How will she die?" Inuyasha questioned solemnly. It was something he couldn't have ever imagined and yet it was happening. To him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We are not sure. You are the first to draw Initiation Act Number 21. I imagine it will be painful for her, to remind you of your failure. You cannot save her from death unless you follow through with the before mentioned act."

Inuyasha balled his fists up tight. Shit. He thought to himself. This was a real jam. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Miroku. Miroku had a serious look on his face, but Inuyasha was ready to welcome his words.

"You are truly stuck between a rock and a hard place my friend," Miroku began. "You are being forced to choose between two evils. And now you must ask yourself, which is the lesser of the two evils. To rape an innocent girl, taking away her virginity, or to let her die, taking away her life? Girls who have been raped have their lives changed forever. They lose trust in everything; they feel dirty, are afraid, grow depressed and may resort to suicide to end the pain. Or you can let her die, never giving her a chance to live a life at all, no matter how horrible that life is. Life is not something anyone can take for granted." Miroku sighed. "I will never be able to understand your feelings at the moment. Nor will I tell you what you should do. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"The human is correct Inuyasha. You may be faced with a similar situation later in life. There are times when neither choice is the correct one, but you still must make a choice," Sesshoumaru sighed. He held the scroll in his hands. It took him two days to find the right girl. "The girl is tagged with a scent that only you will be able to recognize. During the act, your scents will be concealed. You will never know her true scent, nor will she know yours. This way, if a demon were to ever fall in love with her and discovered her lost innocence, you would be protected. She will never be able to hunt you down and kill you. This will be the only time when the paths of your lives will cross each other. And Inuyasha, if you go through with the act, don't let her see you. Also, the spell protects her from becoming impregnated."

Inuyasha found all of this so disgusting. He felt his stomach twisting around in knots. He turned and ran out of the room; he had to get out of there. It was too much, too horrible. Running down the hall, he found the door to the men's bathroom. Inside, he hurried into the first stall and vomited. Never before had he vomited just from hearing about an act. He had seen blood and guts and torn limbs. It never bothered him. Why was raping a girl he didn't know or will never see again making him feel so dirty?

And it was too late. He didn't realize his selfishness to know the truth would hurt someone so much. All he wanted to do was to try and understand what the hell was going on. And it wasn't going to cost him anything. He was going to destroy some girl's life, one way or another. An innocent girl. That meant she was a virgin. Untouched by a man. Perhaps that was even worse. He knew how human girls valued their virginity. Hell, even demons were pickier about sex. He had met girls, both human and demon, that had lost all innocence and treated their bodies like it was nothing. He was sure it was the war that had done that to them.

Another surge of acidic liquid burned his throat as he vomited once again. He felt so weak. He wasn't sure if convincing himself that her rape would help the war would be helpful to him at all. Was that what he was going to say to her? _Hold still and let me fuck you so I can help change the world_. Or, _your rape is going to stop the war_. What kind of demon would he be, saying such empty and cruel words? Saying them to her would only make him feel better, not her.

"Inuyasha, are you in here?" A voice called out.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he stood up, flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Inuyasha opened the stall door to find Miroku standing there, holding out a damp paper towel. He took it and wiped his face with it. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Your brother was right. If I knew . . . if I knew what it was that they were asking you to do, I would have told you. It wouldn't have been worth it. I'm not sure if the truth is worth it. Sometimes, the information we discover, we think it is the truth, we want it to be the truth, and then it could easily turn out to be a lie. Information is a risky business. And we found that to be true today."

Inuyasha carefully listened to his friends words. He crumpled the paper towel and tossed it into the waste. "Even though I have two choices, I . . . I almost feel like I don't have a choice at all." Inuyasha looked up at his friend. Miroku nodded. He understood. All he could do was to stand by his friend, no matter what the outcome was, he was going to be there.


	4. The Week of Initiation

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine, and those I am borrowing from Takahashi Rumiko, the Princess of Manga.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Four – The Week of the Initiation**

Yesterday. Yesterday was the day that Inuyasha felt his life change once again. All he wanted was some meaning behind his missions. To understand. And that want brought forth an act that would not end until he made a choice, or a lack of one. The initiation. A stupid ritual based on demon practices. An act created to test ones character, blah, blah. Inuyasha had figured that being the puppet for The Pack was test enough for his character. He was willing to do the dirty missions for them. Everything that he was ever asked to do, he did without question.

Rape a girl. That is what they were asking, no telling him, to do. And he agreed to it. Rape or let her die. It was his choice. His alone. There was nothing anyone could do to save her. Her fate was already decided. He would have to choose to hunt her down, or ignore her and let her die a death that was unknown to him. It was going to be painful for her, he knew that. She would curse her life either way, she would spend her days wondering why her. Unless people couldn't contemplate their lives after death.

Inuyasha shot another round of bullets at the target. He pushed the button and watched as the machine brought the target closer to him. Four shots to the head, four shots to the heart, one shot to the aorta artery in the neck and four randomly shot to specific areas of the body he chose. He sighed. Shooting was something he usually did to relax, to help him think. This time, he found that there wasn't anything he could do to help him think.

"It's useless to fire at targets that don't fire back," an annoying voice spoke from behind him.

Inuyasha pulled out the magazine and jammed another one into his handgun. "What brings you around you piece of wolf-shit?"

Kouga, a wolf demon, and a member of The Touken stood behind Inuyasha. "I heard. Well I heard something."

Inuyasha sighed as he put another target onto the machine and pushed the button for it to take the target back some distance away. "And," Inuyasha shot back. For some reason, people were learning about his initiation. He had a pretty good idea who was behind it, but he didn't care. "Say what you want. I don't give a shit."

"Well, it's one way to make you get laid," Kouga tried to joke. He understood the seriousness of the matter and he knew Inuyasha well enough to know that he was having a really hard time with this. "I wonder if she's hot."

Kouga's eyes went and wide and he swore he swallowed the biggest lump as he saw Inuyasha's pistol aimed at the spot between his eyes. "Don't fucking joke around wolf-prick."

Kouga raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, sorry man. It was a bad joke."

That was enough to make Inuyasha take the gun away from him and point it at the target. In a matter of seconds, Kouga watched as Inuyasha fired off the entire clip. Kouga sighed. This was really bothering Inuyasha. "Hey, dog-breath. I've got an idea. Let's spar."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the wolf demon. Kouga actually looked serious. Inuyasha took the empty clip out and inserted another one. Clicking the safety on, he placed his gun back into the holster he had on his pants. "Sure," Inuyasha replied.

**Dojo/Gym**

Inuyasha and Kouga faced off at each other. When the other people saw Inuyasha, they stopped to watch him. More people were learning of the rumor of Inuyasha's initiation. And to see the hanyou face off with the wolf demon was another sight to behold. The leader and the second in command rarely fought against each other, even though their rivalry was known among the members of The War Dogs, and even better understood by those in The Touken. Though no one knew the actual source of their rivalry, it always made for a good show.

As Inuyasha stood there, waiting for the sparing to begin, his mind couldn't let go of the initiation. He had tried to find a way out of it, but knew that his brother and those other damned demons would have made sure there were no loopholes that he could leap through. Demon law was precise and had to be followed, and the consequences of deviating from those laws were clear.

Kouga could see the inner turmoil of Inuyasha. He could only imagine the chaos inside his leader's head. He wanted to help, and that was why he offered to spar. For both of them, fighting was a way of thinking. It was something that helped focus their minds, as well as their bodies. Both of them had been fighting for so long, that when Kouga heard about Inuyasha's intentions of joining The Pack, he was confused. Inuyasha didn't know how to think like those stuffed up demons. They, the ones in The Touken, were physical beings. It was all that they knew.

"So, you want to leave our group, stop being our leader and join those pathetic wimps upstairs, eh dog shit?" Kouga yelled. "What you too good for us now?" And with that, Kouga came running straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's internal defense system kicked on. The demon inside of him would not let that stupid wolf do anything to him, even if he was thinking. As Kouga came in for the punch, Inuyasha easily blocked. "Still slow wolf crap. Better get down on your knees for the refreshments," Inuyasha teased with a smirk on his face.

Kouga smirked back. Inuyasha was finally getting into the fight. At least this way he would stop seeing the dog hanyou sulking around the compound. Seeing his leader like that was pathetic. As much as they fought, deep down, they actually cared for each other. Their rivalry made them unlikely friends.

The audience watched in awe as the two strongest men in their group fought. This wasn't any usual type of practice fighting, it was real. Blood was spilled, limbs were bruised and some swore that they heard bones crack. Kouga and Inuyasha landed on the ground, both breathing heavily. Inuyasha reached up and wiped the sweat and blood off his face.

"Oi, Kouga, not bad. Looks like you already shot your load," Inuyasha teased.

Kouga too wiped sweat and blood off of his face. He smirked at Inuyasha's comment. "Fucking dog dildo," he breathed. Kouga silently admitted to himself that Inuyasha was putting up one hell of a fight. He knew that Inuyasha was fighting more than just him, he was fighting himself.

The both flinched at the sound of a door slamming. Everyone in the gym turned to see Sesshoumaru and Miroku standing there. Inuyasha just smirked. Now, if he could fight his brother that would be fun.

"What is going on here?" Sesshoumaru asked as his demon eyes narrowed at his two underlings lying on the floor in the middle of the gym, both covered in blood and sweat and panting heavily.

"Training, sir," Kouga breathed out.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru replied. "And what are these idiots doing then?" He asked referring to the audience. The men looked away, not wanting Sesshoumaru to pick anyone of them out in particular, to be his example.

"Watching the best sir," one of them quipped.

Sesshoumaru didn't catch who said it, but he could see his brother's sarcasm was rubbing off on The Touken members. Sesshoumaru wanted to know what Inuyasha was planning, if he had decided yet, but he knew it was not his place. He would know if his brother decided to follow through with the initiation or not. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room. Silently, he was telling them to get back to training, and they all understood.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but Miroku stayed behind. Kouga figured that Miroku wanted to talk to Inuyasha and Kouga felt that would be a good idea, especially since he was tired and wasn't sure how much longer he could last against the angry hanyou.

"Looks like the monk wants some," Kouga told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku standing there, looking at them. He sighed. Later, he would have to thank Kouga for this. "Looks like you got lucky. I'll have to kick your sorry ass another day."

"Whatever," Kouga replied as he walked off. Inuyasha fell back onto the mat and stretched out. Kouga stopped by Miroku. "He's fucking killing himself inside. No doubt he'll become a loose cannon either way."

Miroku nodded. Miroku walked over to the mat and bent down by Inuyasha. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Not hungry," he replied, his eyes hidden behind wet silver bangs.

"Too bad." Miroku stood up. "I guess I'll have to eat a nice hot bowl of ramen all by myself. At least the waitress there is pretty cute. And she sometime flirts back with me."

Inuyasha was already on his feet and walking towards the door. "Going to fucking stand there like an idiot all day or are you coming?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku chuckled. He knew his friend all too well.

**The Lil' Ramen Shop That Could**

Inuyasha and Miroku ordered their favorite dishes from the cute little waitress that batted her eyes at both men. She left to turn their orders to the cook. Miroku grabbed the glass of water and took a large gulp. He wondered if he should bring it up or not.

"Hey, Miroku, if you were a girl, would you rather be raped or killed?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft and shaky.

Miroku had to choke back down his water wondering if Inuyasha had really asked him that. "Uh, Inuyasha, last time I check, I'm not a girl." Miroku glanced down and pulled the waistband of his pants out. "And I'm still not."

"Hentai. I asked, if. . . _IF_ you were a girl, which one would you prefer?" Inuyasha restated his question.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I don't think I can answer that. Yeah, there's male rape, but for girl's, it's a whole other dimension that we as males will never, ever understand, even after special surgeries." Leave it to Miroku to try to insert jokes in whenever possible. "As a guy, I'd take death any day. But that could be because of my manly pride. Women are so much stronger than us. They continue to live no matter what we as males do to them."

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku always had good points. But none of them were helping. It only added more nonsense to everything else in his head.

"Maybe you could ask her," Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha shot his gave up at Miroku. "Ask her?"

"Yeah. When you find her, ask her, rape or death. Let her choose, instead of you."

"Did a fuckin' apple just fall on your head? That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Inuyasha chuckled out. Inuyasha could already feel a heavy burden being lifted off of his shoulders.

Miroku smiled. "I guess I have my moments." The waitress then appeared with their steaming bowls of ramen. She left them to eat. Miroku picked up his chopsticks. "That and the suggestion of coming here for food," he said as he watched the sway of the waitress's hips walking away from him.

Inuyasha nodded not noticing what Miroku was actually referring to, picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," he mumbled as the noodles were shoveled into this mouth quickly.

"Itadakimasu," Miroku said as he ate his ramen at a much slower pace than his friend.

The two friends ate mostly in silence. Miroku knew that Inuyasha was seriously considering finding the girl and letting her choose. It would definitely take some of the guilt away from Inuyasha.

**Three Days Later**

It had been three days since the act of initiation began. Inuyasha had spent the night after the ramen dinner with Miroku and every night after that looking for this girl. His brother told him it would be a scent his youkai would be able to sniff out. And so far, nothing. He had searched the entire city and swore that he had come into contact with every citizen of the city.

Inuyasha was starting to have some doubts about the magic between the initiation. He had to see his brother. There were questions Inuyasha had that he felt only Sesshoumaru could answer. He arrived at his brother's office early on the day of the fourth morning. Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru's assistant sitting at a desk.

"Is he in there?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, but he is not to be disturbed," the toad youkai stated.

"I don't care. I'm going in," Inuyasha said as he walked over to the door.

"Wait, you can't. . . " Jaken tried to say to stop Inuyasha, but being about two feet tall against a six foot youkai was a fight that had a clear victor.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see a very irritated hanyou standing in his office. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I tried. . . "Jaken said apologetically.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It's fine. Close the door behind you."

Inuyasha waited until the door was shut before he started talking. "Why can't I find her?"

"Oh, you made your decision then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I just want to find her," Inuyasha said.

"Then you won't."

Inuyasha took a few steps towards his brother's desk. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you won't be able to find her. Not until you've made a decision." Sesshoumaru explained simply to his dimwitted brother.

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"Did you have some kind of plan Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru curiously asked.

"I. . . I was going to let her choose," he said quietly, slipping into one of the leather arm chairs that sat in front of his brother's desk already defeated.

"You are a fucking coward sometimes. I told you, the choice is yours and yours alone. You will not be able to sense her until you have made your decision."

"Keh, figured as much. Stupid Miroku and his simple ideas," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sounds like Miroku. His respect for women is great, though a bit flawed," Sesshoumaru stated. "Is there anything else then?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He stood up quietly and left. Sesshoumaru watched his brother leave. He could see Inuyasha changing before him. Whatever he choose, Inuyasha was going to come out of this a completely different person. Only one other event had changed Inuyasha so much. The day his human mother had died.

**Outside**

Inuyasha sat outside on the roof of the compound that the more active members of The War Dogs lived. It was summer. The sky was clear and he could see the stars, count them if he wanted to. He had never felt so alone before.

"Mom. . . "he whispered. He needed her guidance, her wisdom. He just needed some goddamn help. She had told him to listen to his heart. But his heart remained silent. Was this not a matter of the heart, but one of the minds? A test to make him think logically, without letting his feelings get involved? To be like his brother?

Logically speaking, the rape of the girl was nothing more than an act, and that he could do it, let her live, and then he would finally get the information he wanted. But the same was true with choosing not to rape her. Except, he would be labeled as a failure. And the information would be kept from him forever. Inuyasha brought his knees up to his chest. He had tonight and three more after that, and he was still without a thought on the matter that could make him choose.


	5. And the Gods Cried

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: A little girl in a kimono runs around in circles around another girl sitting in the grass collecting dandelions. The girl collecting dandelions looks over at the child running circles around her. Listening to the kimono-clad girl, we can hear her singing "She disclaims, she disclaims," Over and over again. "Thanks Rin," roshully whispers to the dandelions.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Five And the Gods Cried**

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He didn't know when the clouds had come, providing a curtain to block out the evening's moonlight. Black threatening clouds had smothered the already dark sky. Usually he was able to pick up the smell of a storm. He blinked as the rain drops fell. In a matter of seconds, he and everything around him was drenched. The gods were not crying for him.

No, he had committed a crime that not even they could forgive him. The gods cried for the girl whose body laid out on the dirty ground beside him. But the gods did take pity on him for a moment. With so much rain, no one could see the tears that flowed from Inuyasha's eyes.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha returned from Sesshoumaru's office and headed to the gym. As the leader of The Toukens, it was his duty to make sure that his men trained diligently and daily. And they were going to train harder than ever starting today. He was angry, pissed off, and near vengeful. And they were going to be his whipping posts. All of these emotions had to be vented out. Why not yell at his men. They would understand. And who cared if they didn't.

Kouga could not stop Inuyasha. And he wasn't even going to try. The men understood as well, but still felt that it was wrong that they were to be punished for Inuyasha's selfish needs. After a few hours of Inuyasha beating up on the men and forcing them past their limits, Kouga went out and fetched Miroku. Miroku seemed to be the only one who could get Inuyasha to stop, even for a few seconds.

Miroku reluctantly walked into the gym. He gasped at the tired, beaten and bloodied men that slaved in front of him. And it wasn't even lunch yet. Inuyasha was working with some men on their fighting techniques. At least that was Inuyasha's claim. Instead, he was just beating the shit out of them and they couldn't fight back against the angered hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Miroku yelled out. He knew it was just his human mentality that felt for these poor men and demons.

Inuyasha looked up. Miroku could see red flashing in his amber eyes and knew that he was in trouble. Suddenly, he wished that he hadn't come. It would soon be his turn to be at the receiving end of Inuyasha's beatings.

"So, you sheepshaggers think that my stupid human friend is going to save your sorry asses?" Inuyasha berated. "He's the one I'm pissed off at!" His voice shook the walls. The demons could detect the youkai of their hanyou leader peeking through. They decided that it was safer for them to just stay back and let Inuyasha vent out.

Kouga looked over at Miroku, wondering with his eyes what was going on and what they could do about it. Miroku could only shrug his shoulders. He didn't know what he did wrong. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but perhaps if you clarify to me why you are so angry, there may be a remedy for the solution."

"Don't sugar your words monk. Your little idea backfired!" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku nodded. He now knew. The problem was now resting on Inuyasha's shoulders once again. "I see now."

"Well, that's a miracle. So, I'm stuck with the fucking choice. That poor girl gets no choice. It's me. You get it. ME!" He yelled. And without any warning, he punched the guy nearest to him out and stormed over to Miroku. "Save your preaching for the ones that can be helped." And everyone watched as Inuyasha left the gym.

Kouga stepped up to Miroku, patting the human on the back. "Thanks man. We all thank you." Kouga then looked over to the guy that was knocked out. "Well, except him."

"This isn't the time," Miroku spat at the wolf demon, disgusted by his attitude. He wanted to give them all a lesson, but couldn't. None of them knew, and they weren't supposed to know. Miroku turned and left the gym unsure of what to do with Inuyasha. He felt like this was one of those times when there was nothing he could do and for the moment, he would just have to leave Inuyasha alone.

**The Streets of New Tokyo**

Inuyasha had roamed the streets idly for hours. It was getting dark. He was hungry, but didn't want to eat. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He was lost, and there wasn't anyone who could find him.

He wandered into one of the few parks left in the city and found an empty bench to sit on. And that is where he sat without moving. Inuyasha watched the people pass by him. Loners, some with pets, the young, the old, and families. It was seeing the families that hurt him the most. Did this girl want a family? Would she want a family after she was raped? If she was dead, who would mourn her? Did she have a family? Would they kick her out?

What god would allow such a fate to befall on a girl? The same god that allowed this war to carry on for so long? Then they weren't a god at all. A devil. Yes, there was no god, not after this. A devil had to behind all of this. Inuyasha could almost sense the devil nearby, watching him, entertained by the torture Inuyasha was inflicting upon himself. A fucking puppet for the immortal forces.

Not even those thoughts could ease Inuyasha's mind. Blaming it on fate was pathetic, an act of weakness. His mind was stuck in a hamster wheel. Think about the war. Think about the child that you had to kill. Think about the other children you might save from becoming a member of The Pack. Surely any female could understand that reasoning. This was for the war.

Inuyasha grabbed his head. It was hurting. It was beyond a physical pain. The hurting of his head also hurt his heart, making it difficult to breathe. He looked up, eyes pale and dull. The sun had set some time ago, and dusk had settled. In a few more minutes all traces of the sun would disappear. He was sure it was a full moon tonight. In reality, he didn't really care. None of it mattered.

He stood up. Nighttime wasn't safe. Even though he had his gun by his side, if he were ambushed, he would be in danger. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to fight. His mind was considering other matters. It was time to return to the compound. He still had a little bit of time to think this through. He had to be completely sure of any decision he might make.

Walking along the streets, Inuyasha took the sights in. Battered and broken buildings lined the streets, broken windows with pieces of plywood nailed in their place. Dirty streets, garbage littered along the curbs and against the buildings. It was a sad and dirty sight. What was worse, the whole world was like this. Everything seemed to have a tinge of dirt and murkiness to it, making everything much more depressing. This was their existence. But it was theirs nonetheless.

Inuyasha stopped. He could feel his heart beat heavily in his chest. His youkai was reacting, its blood boiling awake inside of him. Inuyasha grabbed his gun quickly, aiming it at nothing. Was it the enemy? How did they get here? This area of New Tokyo was not their territory. An invasion into their territory would be grounds for full out fighting. Inuyasha was prepared. He could have his men here in a matter of minutes.

Sniffing around, he could not smell a large mass of people, or demons. In fact, he couldn't smell much of anything. The claws on his hands elongated, and he could feel his fangs digging deeper into the flesh of his mouth, something that he hated adjusting to. Inuyasha ran over to a building that had a window in it. Staring back at him was his demon self. The purple stripes along his cheeks were seeping through, and crimson bled into the deep pools of amber.

This wasn't normal. Inuyasha thought he understood how his demon half worked. Anytime his life was threatened, his youkai would emerge and give him the extra strength and adrenaline to hold out for just a bit longer. But, he wasn't sensing the enemy meaning his life wasn't in danger. He didn't know what was going on. Was he finally losing his mind?

Inuyasha stumbled down the sidewalk, as if his body was being pulled toward something. He continued to follow this invisible force, letting himself be controlled. His pace picked up, and he was almost jogging down the street. Turning the corner, he just went, destination unknown.

Then his body just stopped at the corner. Inuyasha looked around. Silver strands of hair gently blew in front of his face. He didn't recognize this part of town. The sound of a bell brought his attention to a shop across the street, in the middle of the block. His youkai eyes watched as a girl walked down the steps, a couple of books in her hand. The shop clerk waved to her as she walked down the street. The clerk disappeared back into the store.

Inuyasha watched the girl walk down the street and he could feel his youkai forcing his body to follow her.

_Wait_, Inuyasha commanded his body. _What are you doing?_

_Following the tagged girl, _it replied.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. _What? No. No. I . . . I didn't decide. I haven't made my decision yet. This isn't what I want._

_Yes, you have, even if you are not conscious of it_.

_I do **not** want to rape her!_ He yelled back at his mind.

_I know_. A pause. _But you want to give her the choice of life or death. After you rape her, she will still live and whether she wants to live or die after that is her decision and hers alone_. His youkai told him.

Inuyasha's human half could only sit back and watch as his youkai half took over his body against all protests. He had now become the predator and she was his prey. Inuyasha put his gun away. He wouldn't need it to take her. His youkai side was more than strong enough to over power a weak human girl.

Running quickly, Inuyasha crossed the streets and followed the scent that she was tagged with. Inuyasha could not identify the scent, but it was powerful enough to make her stand out against all other scents. His youkai was attracted to it and he was reacting to it in a way he never reacted before. His heart thumped, sweat beaded along his brow, and his breathing was short and quick. And now that it had sniffed her out, he knew there was no getting out of it.

The girl lethargically walked down the street, reading one of the books, the others placed in a bag. With his demon eyes, he could see her as if it were day time. She was tall and slender, long legs and dark hair. But she had his back to him and he couldn't see anything else about her. He had been warned not to let her see him. An attack from behind would be to his advantage.

"The story of the Shikon no Tama," the girl muttered to herself. She snapped the book shut and slipped in back into her bag. The girl looked up at the sky and wrapped her arms around herself. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt, slip on shoes and some jewelry on her wrists. Even though it was summer, she now wished she had worn pants. The evenings were too cold.

Skirt. The girl was wearing a skirt. That also made things easier. He had to wait for her to pass the right place. Somewhere dark and hidden. He had to protect himself from her. His mind laughed at that. She would be the one needing the protection. Inuyasha grabbed his sleeve and ripped it off in one quick pull. It would make for a good blindfold. It would be better for her to not be able to see who was behind the destruction of her innocence.

The girl was coming up to an alley. _Perfect_, youkai-Inuyasha thought. It would be dark there. And the streets were empty enough in this area that there wouldn't be anyone around to stop him. He had to do this as quick as possible. Inuyasha jumped up and landed on the roof of one of the smaller buildings. He hurried over to the alley before she walked passed it.

The girl didn't notice the clawed hands the reached out and snatched her from the street, pulling her into the darkness of the alley way. The girl tried to scream but found her scream echoing against a hand and back into her throat. Her chest was pushed up against the wall by a strong force. She tried to struggle, wiggling her body in all directions, but found that her attacker had incredible strength.

"Just keep quiet bitch," the voice growled behind her.

The girl couldn't help but cry. Inuyasha took his torn sleeve, pushed his body up against her more, and tied it quickly around her eyes. Moving back for an instant, he flipped her body around so that he could see the front of her. The shape of her body surprised him. It was nice and curvy. As his human half tried to fight it, his youkai side couldn't help but be turned on by her body.

"Please, please don't hurt me," the girl begged in between sobs, her head shaking back and forth not knowing where her attacker was at. "I . . . I have money, in my bag. It. . . it's not much. Take it."

"I said quiet bitch or I will hurt you," he growled quietly into her ear.

Inuyasha was lacking in the girl department. He himself was a virgin. And now they had expected him to be able to function properly to carry out his initiation. He would have to let his youkai instincts take over for him. Inuyasha rubbed his hand down her body stopping at her bare thigh, her skin smooth and soft. Slowly, he dragged his hand back up and her skirt came up with it.

The girl gasped when she felt the cool breeze hit her. In a quick flash he had cut and pulled her underwear off. She cringed when she felt the weight of his body against hers again, and felt something else hard against her thigh. Her blindfolded eyes went wide when she realized just exactly what was happening to her. It wasn't to take her money.

"No, please, stop, don't . . . don't do this," she begged, her tears soaking the blindfold. Using her legs and anything else, she tried kicking him, anything to get away.

Inuyasha slapped her across the cheek and then grabbed her chin harshly. "If you want to live, you'll shut the fuck up and let me do what I have to, bitch."

The girl could only whimper now. There was no compromising with whoever it was that had her at their mercy. She closed her eyes tight and hoped that it would be over with quickly. He knew by smell she wasn't quite ready for him. And wanting to make this as painless as possible for both of them, with one of his hands, he slipped a finger gently into her, rubbing her, trying to make her wet for the lubrication he would need. It didn't take as long as he thought to get her juices flowing. It was a bodily response, not love, even his youkai understood that.

His other hand roamed up underneath her blouse, his rough calloused hands caressed her silky smooth skin. He felt her lacy bra and wanted to touch what was contained in it. None of this was for her benefit. He now knew that. Everything at this moment was about him, his wants and his needs. Tearing the material of her shirt and bra away with the slice of his nail, she was open for him to explore her. Her breasts pointed at him, nipples responding to the cool air of the evening. Inuyasha groaned at the sight.

Inuyasha grabbed the girl and threw her onto the rocky cement ground. The girl winced at the landing of her body. She could feel the tender areas on her body where the bruises were already forming. Inuyasha fumbled with his pants as he lay down on top of the girl. He cursed at his clumsiness. His pants came down first, followed by his boxers. Inuyasha looked back up at the blindfolded girl from underneath his silver bangs. Her tears stained her cheeks, her lips trembled and her entire body shook in fear.

With his knees, he spread her thighs out and positioned himself between them. The girl started to fight back again, hitting her fists against his chest, kicking her knees up and down. Inuyasha grabbed her hands, pulled them up above her head and held them there with one hand. Her legs were of no matter. Being where he already needed to be, he was ready. And if she wasn't, that was her problem, not his.

"Please," he told her softly, some humane compassion in his voice. "I have to do this. I'll make it quick." His human side had gotten through this once, to calm her down enough so that he could finish. But his youkai side was quickly back in control and there was nothing that his human side could do to stop the youkai now.

The girl bit her lip as Inuyasha quickly entered her in one swift stroke, breaking through her barriers. She clenched her fists and her nails dug deep into her skin, breaking through and causing drops of blood to appear. Her teeth bit into her lip, holding back the painful screams afraid of what her attacker would do if she made any sounds. Inuyasha's youkai reacted to the scent. Though he couldn't make it out as her particular scent, the smells of sex and virgin blood, her tears and fear drove him over the edge.

He slammed into her slender body over and over. The sound of his grunts and groans, and her whimpers filled the dark alley way. The girl tried to imagine that this was just a nightmare. But the emotions, the things he was doing to her was just too real. She tossed her head from side to side; embarrassed that her body was reacting to the torture it was receiving from her rapist.

The youkai-controlled Inuyasha continued to pump in and out of the girl, his human side praying that it would end quickly, not wanting to watch the assault on his victim. He felt himself going deeper and deeper into her warm slick folds. The pressure was building up inside of him and it wouldn't be long now before he came and would be finished with this.

The girl just lied there, in a near catatonic state. She could feel her own pressure building up deep in the pit of her stomach. That was the only thing she could feel now. She only hoped he would finish swiftly and not have the satisfaction of having her orgasm as well. He was close. His free hand grabbed her hip and his sharp claws dug through her skirt and deep into her flesh. The claws on the hand holding her wrists did the same thing, drawing out more of her blood, staining his nails scarlet red.

One loud groan and he released everything he had deep into her. The girl automatically reacted, biting back her scream, but Inuyasha could feel that she had her own release. It felt unbelievable. As soon as he had finished spilling himself in her, his youkai immediately receded and his human side resurfaced. Inuyasha the hanyou pulled himself out of the girl, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at her body. She was dirty, broken, covered with his sweat, drops of his semen and her blood.

Inuyasha jumped away from her, unable to come to terms with what he had just finished doing. Shaking his head, he scrambled backwards, his back hitting the building that he once held her up against. Frantically pulling on his pants, he couldn't believe that he actually followed through with it. His flaccid member covered with her virgin blood. And because of the spell from the initiation, he couldn't smell her to see if she was dead or not.

It took a lot of his strength to just stand up. Stumbling over to her, he could see her chest rise and fall. She was alive. That was something of a relief. She had more than just the scars from the rape. He had injured her. Inuyasha shook his head. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He didn't know when the clouds had come. Black fearful clouds that had smothered the sky. Usually he was able to pick up the smell of a storm. He blinked as the rain drops fell. In a matter of seconds, he and everything around him was drenched. The gods were not crying for him.

No, he had committed a crime that not even they could forgive him. The gods cried for the girl whose body laid out on the dirty ground beside him. But the gods did take pity on him. With so much rain, no one could see the tears that flowed from Inuyasha's eyes.

**End**

**The War Dogs' Compound**

Sesshoumaru was working late in the office as usual. He suddenly heard a crackling sound. Sesshoumaru looked over and saw thin billows of smoke rising out one of the drawers of his desk. He pulled it open just in time to see the scroll burst into flames. It burned quickly until nothing was left but the tiniest pile of ashes.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru reached over for the phone and pressed a button. "Miroku. Yes, I know what time it is. Get Kouga. Inuyasha is going to need you. Kouga will find him." He hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru sighed. The hanyou they were going to be bringing back was not going to be the brother he knew. They were bringing back a changed hanyou. He found himself actually hoping that Kouga and Miroku would find Inuyasha before he did something else he would regret.

**Streets of New Tokyo**

Inuyasha stumbled down the street, amber eyes dazed and hidden behind the wet and flat bangs. He couldn't hear or sense anything. His entire body was numb.

Miroku and Kouga found Inuyasha pretty quickly, which was good for them. They hurried over to the disheveled hanyou. "Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, trying to reach his friend. "Inuyasha," Miroku said a bit louder. They had to be careful. No one needed to know about this.

Inuyasha stared down at his hands. The rain, the rain wouldn't, couldn't wash away her blood. It had stained his nails and skin. His body began to shake violently. This didn't happen, he tried to tell himself. Flashes of her struggling, her whimpers bombarded his mind. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

Falling to his knees, Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly, digging his nails into his skin, trying to cover her blood with his own. He could handle his own blood. He could not handle the blood of an innocent woman he just raped. He, he did rape her. Inuyasha started to growl. He raped her. He raped _HER_.

Tossing his head back, Inuyasha screamed. Miroku and Kouga both looked at each other, understanding the anguish their friend was feeling. But they couldn't have him screaming like this. It would attract attention and Sesshoumaru wouldn't want that, not for Inuyasha.

Kouga tried to reach out to grab Inuyasha, to help him to his feet, but the hanyou carelessly swung his arms at them, keeping his friends at bay. Miroku shook his head and then looked over at Kouga. Kouga understood. Sighing, he had to help his friend, even if that meant hurting him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Kouga whispered. Rushing in faster than Inuyasha's senses could notice, Kouga had landed a good punch in Inuyasha's face.

Blackness washed over Inuyasha quickly and he fell back onto the ground. Kouga went over and picked Inuyasha up, tossing his limp body over his shoulder.

"What about the girl?" Kouga asked.

Miroku sighed. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything about the girl. Probably because she was human or just disposable. "Let's get Inuyasha somewhere safe. We'll come back for the girl." It was difficult for Miroku to say that and Kouga knew it. They had no other choice. Kouga ran with Inuyasha, and Miroku wasn't far behind.

Kouga and Miroku brought Inuyasha to the medical center at the compound, lying him down on one of the beds. Sesshoumaru was there, but only watched as they brought his brother in. After that he had left. Sesshoumaru knew that he would be the last thing Inuyasha would want to see if he woke up.

Miroku and Kouga left Inuyasha in the care of the doctors as they returned back to the area where they found Inuyasha. They searched the area, looking for a battered and raped girl. Miroku and Kouga entered the alleyway. From the looks of the ground, there was some kind of struggle. Miroku bent down, reaching out with his hands, fingers gliding over fragments of broken beaded jewelry. This was where it had taken place.

"Do you see her?" Miroku asked, relying on Kouga's demon sense to pick up something, anything.

Kouga looked around. He sniffed the air, but with the rain, everything was washed away. The clearing on the ground and the broken jewelry were the only indication that something had happened here. He looked up at Miroku and shook his head. "No."

Miroku sighed. "Well, this may mean she survived."

Kouga nodded. "Do you think it's possible someone found her?"

"I hope not," Miroku said. "For their sake. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let them live."

With no reason to stick around, they headed back to the compound and to wait for their friend to wake. Miroku decided he would tell Inuyasha that she survived. Even if she hadn't, he would still tell Inuyasha that she had. That was the only thing Miroku figured he could offer Inuyasha that might help him heal. Miroku sighed. Dealing with Inuyasha was going to suck from now on.


	6. Time Goes By

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: roshully looks around notices the lack of modernism around her. She breathes in the freshest air. "Well, I don't have to disclaim this, but I do disclaim the story Rumiko Takahashi created within this time period and the characters that come along with it."

Previously: Inuyasha's pursuit ended with him following through with the act of initiation. The war continues to rage on around everyone. Inuyasha now has a place within the ranks of The Pack, as well as a continuing leader of The Touken.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Six Time Goes By**

**Four Years Later**

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed as the medic bandaged his wounds. Something was in his shoulder. It had taken a human medic to pull it out. Then the human medic was replaced with a demon medic to handle the wounds. "That hurts."

"I know sir. Just hold still," the medic said afraid of Inuyasha, even though he was a full demon.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked as he stomped into the tent they had set up for the injured. Kouga was sweaty and bloody, but not injured.

Inuyasha shook his head. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm not a fucking psychic." Inuyasha watched as the medic slapped some medicine on the wound and wrapped a bandage around his shoulder.

"Well, duh. But still. What about the information you had dogshit?" Kouga asked.

The medic was finished. Inuyasha slipped on his shirt and hopped off the bed. "Apparently it was wrong." Inuyasha made sure he had all his weapons on hand. Two hand guns on his hips, a small dagger in each of his boots and the large machine type gun in his hand. Yep, he was ready. "I'm going to talk to my brother."

Kouga nodded. "What do you want us to do?"

"Fucking retreat. We can't fight against . . . _that_," Inuyasha blurted out. Pointing to the mess that was happening just outside the tent.

Kouga gritted his teeth but agreed with Inuyasha. As much as both of them hated to run with their tails in between their legs, they had no choice. "Of course. I'll call the men back. We'll gather more information and reorganize."

"After I talk to my brother. Get the men rested and their injuries taken care of," Inuyasha commanded as he left the tent.

Sesshoumaru was stationed in a compound not far away from the latest battle. The fighting had died off for a while and then just recently there was a new surge of killing and hate. Now, they had been fighting for about a week. These new enemies were different. And that difference was in the way they fought. Inuyasha had never seen anything like it before. No one had seen anything like this.

It took Inuyasha about five minutes to get to his brother's compound. He didn't knock or announce his arrival; he just walked right into his brother's office. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw his half brother standing there looking like he took a few beatings.

"Yes, Inuyasha. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap. What the hell is going on out there? Why wasn't I told about this? Are you hiding information from me?" Inuyasha rattled out his questions.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He lifted his hand out, signaling for Inuyasha to have a seat. Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and sat down. He looked over and saw Miroku sitting in the other chair.

"When did you get back?" Inuyasha asked. He knew that Miroku was on some kind of information gathering mission and had been gone for the last two weeks.

"Just now," Miroku replied. "I wish I hadn't. It was heaven," he added dreamily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That just meant that he saw a pretty girl who told him that she would be glad to bear his child. Fucking pervert.

"Inuyasha, describe to Miroku what is going on out there," Sesshoumaru commanded, sitting down in the chair behind his desk.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what his brother was getting at, but decided to humor him anyways. "I don't know. We've never seen anything like it. We can't actually see them and it seems that they can dodge our bullets. And their weapons are powerful, like energy weapons. Our science geeks can't even begin to figure it out and they have been working on building energy weapons for a while now."

Miroku smiled. "You are fighting heaven." He again with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Miroku, stick to the facts, please," Sesshoumaru ordered his horny subordinate.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Of course sir. Inuyasha, you are fighting the most beautiful group of girls I have ever laid eyes upon."

Inuyasha stared at his friend with a blank face. Then he burst out laughing. "Are you fucking pulling my third leg? Women. Women are keeping us, The Touken, at bay. Miroku, I gotta tell you man, you know how to cheer a lad up."

Miroku wasn't laughing, and neither was Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had to stop laughing. They both looked so serious. That meant. . .

"Okay, women on steroids. Women who used to be men?" Inuyasha asked, questioning the strength of the women. Miroku and Sesshoumaru both remained silent. "You're bullshitting. We are getting ripped new assholes by a group of women?" He screamed out in disbelief.

Miroku raised his hand. "Well, not just any group of women. The leader was careful in recruiting special women. Women with spiritual powers and physical strength as well."

"Spiritual powers?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mikos," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Mikos? An army of mikos? I. . . I didn't even know mikos existed anymore," Inuyasha said. "That's got to be the most brilliant idea I've ever heard."

"Well, I appreciate your confidence in them, but they are fighting against us," Sesshoumaru stated. "Remember. We who stand to end the war and want to bring about some sort of peace. They are trying to get rid of us."

Inuyasha nodded. "You think someone is behind it. Using them to attack us," Inuyasha stated.

Over the last couple of years, Inuyasha had grown a brain that was used for more than just fighting and it surprised both Miroku and Sesshoumaru how perceptive Inuyasha could be. Both figured he was just lucky at guessing.

"We've had a spy in their network. Miroku was finally able to make contact with her." Sesshoumaru stated.

Miroku got this stupid grin on his face. "She slapped you a few times when you tried to make _contact_, didn't she Miroku?" Inuyasha teased.

Miroku reached his hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek. "I have absolutely no idea about what you are talking about Inuyasha."

"Keh. I'm surprised Sango didn't let you leave with more than just a few slaps across the cheek," Inuyasha said.

"You know of Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. She was a member of The Toukens for about a year before you whisked her off on some weird mission. Now I know where she's been. Or you just sent her away to be rid of this guy. She was a strong girl. Hell of a punch."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Perhaps that was one of the reasons. Sango is a formidable fighter, one of the few human females with strength and courage. She came across this group about two years ago. According to her report, it started out as a small group of women who were outcasted because of their spiritual powers, something we have lost understanding about over the years. The leader of the group trained the women and they were able to defend themselves against anyone who tried to attack them, especially men."

"Well, Sango must have fit in pretty nice," Inuyasha said as he started at Miroku. Miroku could barely chuckle. There was no use in hiding his admiration for the beautiful Sango.

Miroku nodded. "Sango says that she wasn't sure what brought about the change, but suddenly, they became more offensive, going out to attack people instead of living peacefully and defensively."

Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha a folder. "Here is the information Miroku and Sango have collected thus far. Neither still knows who is behind having them attack and that will be Miroku and Sango's next mission."

Inuyasha opened the file to have a set of pictures fall out from behind some of the typed up papers. He picked up the papers and gasped. The shot was of the backside of a female, with long legs, slender body and dark hair. He flipped to the next picture and saw her face. It looked angry and cold.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Miroku asked.

"Who, who is this?" He asked, showing Miroku a picture of the girl.

"Kikyo," Miroku stated. "She is the leader. She didn't trust me at all. Even when Sango told her that I was her elder brother just making sure she was all right. From what I hear, she hates men."

Inuyasha could only nod. Was it possible? He put the picture back inside the folder and closed it. He would bring this to Kouga and the other top members of The Touken. "What does The Pack know of this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, yet. Lately, they have been scared about the change that has occurred. However, they are looking into that. The demons in The Pack are knowledgeable of the old ways and have a theory that what is happening now may be connected to the past."

"Keh. Sounds like they are just ignoring the matter all together." Inuyasha did not care for the members of The Pack other than Miroku, and sometimes his brother.

"Unless you have something intelligent to add, I suggest you take that and Miroku with you and talk to Kouga," Sesshoumaru offered.

Miroku stood up and headed towards the door. Inuyasha stood up but didn't move.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha brushed his finger against the folder. Should he ask him? "Uh, nothing, just thinking." With that, Inuyasha turned and left behind Miroku.

"So, how is Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Beautiful, soft and she has the roundest, firmest ass I have ever had the pleasure of groping." He beamed. The two men chuckled. The second Sango had stepped foot into the gang, Miroku had been all over her. And it was great entertainment for most of the men to watch her beat the shit out of him, and then she proceeded to beat the shit out of most of the other guys in The Touken. Inuyasha was surprised that she had become one of his friends.

"Kouga is in the command tent. We'll meet him and the others there and share the new info with them," Inuyasha said, getting back to the job at hand.

**New Tokyo Museum, Ancient Artifacts**

Kagome stood in front of the large table that had several artifacts laid out. The room was pitch-black except for the lamp that hung above the table. Her raven hair was pinned up behind her in a very messy bun as she had to fix it several times during the day. Dressed in her usual white button up blouse and black pencil skirt, Kagome carefully cataloged the details into a notebook.

Taking off the round rimmed glasses that sat on her nose, Kagome twisted her back in several directions sighing in relief which each pop of the bones. The artifacts had been brought in several weeks ago. Kagome had worked non stop on them. She didn't know why they ended up here, but her boss, Myouga, practically locked her down here and expected nothing less than a complete workup.

For a twenty two year old, Kagome Higurashi was the best there was. Myouga had sought her out after she wrote a paper and offered her a job immediately. She had been working here since. This was the first time something this valuable had come across her path. She was excited about it and begged Myouga to take the case, and he was too happy to offer it to her.

Kagome looked at the artifacts. There were two swords, a staff of some sort, and a large boomerang that required several men to carry. They were amazing finds and if the damned war wasn't the most important thing happening, she knew that this would have made her famous. Kagome sighed. No time wasting thoughts on dreams that will never be.

She would know more about the pieces when the tests came back. The war hindered research and progress for anything that wasn't war related. That kind of thinking pissed Kagome off.

Kagome was interrupted by a knock on her door. After covering everything on the table with a giant blanket, Kagome headed over to the door and opened it. "Ah, Myouga-san. How are you?"

"Kagome, I thought you would be here. Can't sleep?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "When I sleep, I dream about this," she said.

Myouga handed Kagome an envelope. "This came today."

Kagome's eyes went wide when she took the envelope. Carefully, she tore the top off and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. "It's the results," she said gleefully.

"Well, what does it say child?" Myouga asked, just as excited as she was.

Kagome slipped her glasses back on. "Uh, blah, blah. More blah. Okay, here we go. It gives it a range of 450 to 600 years ago." Kagome looked over at the table. "That would be during the feudal area, time of the warring states. The Sengoku period I believe."

Myouga nodded. "Yes, set between the 15th and 17th century."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah." Kagome went back over the table, pulled back the blanket and carefully picked up one of the swords, the rusty one. "During the last great demon and human war," she muttered loud enough for Myouga to hear. "Funny how history is cyclic. It is possible that these artifacts played a great part in the last war. Maybe, just maybe they were found again during this war to bring about peace."

Myouga smiled. That was one of the reasons why he had hired her immediately. She had a mind for making obscure connections. Her theories were wild, but mostly accurate. "Perhaps. And I am sure you will be the one to discover it."

Kagome chuckled as she placed the rusty sword back on the table. "Like it will matter. Who reads the reports of the museum's findings these days? Rocks and outdated clay jars don't fascinate anyone anymore. Everything is about the war and winning." Kagome sighed. "Myouga, do. . . do you think the war will end during my time?"

Myouga was shocked. He had hardly ever heard Kagome talk so openly about the war. She usually just focused on her research and kept it at that. "I do not know Kagome. It is hard to tell. During times of war, we live day to day. During war, our futures are even more unclear," Myouga chuckled. "I'm sure it is hard for you to understand. You were a young child when the war began and have lived most of it only knowing war. For many of the young people who only know war, peace will be a strange bedfellow."

Kagome nodded. Even though she could not remember the times when there was peace, she understood what Myouga was saying. Any change was difficult to adjust too, even the good kind.

"Well, I will leave you to your work. Don't stay up too late. And as always, be careful," Myouga told her. "Good night Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Good night to you Myouga san. I will see you tomorrow."

Myouga left Kagome alone. Now that she had a time period set for the artifacts, she could do some real work. Kagome set the envelope down on the table and headed over the bookshelf on the wall. Sliding her finger along the leather bound spines of the books the museum had collect over the years, she found the Sengoku period and started grabbing the books randomly. Tonight, she would set aside the artifacts and focus on the readings. She was hoping that something would tell her what she wanted to know.


	7. Caught in the Crossfire

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine, and those I am borrowing from Takahashi Rumiko, the Princess of Manga.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Seven Caught in the Crossfire**

_She's very knowledgeable_.

_Always reading books._

_Her stare will freeze your heart_.

_Trained to kill demons_.

The icy glare of the girl in the picture did freeze his heart. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. He just couldn't forget. No matter how hard he tried. It haunted him, and it didn't matter if he was asleep or awake, he was always reminded of it. The girl was walking out of a store that night. A bookstore. She had been reading one of her books.

_Always reading books._

Inuyasha shook his head. Karma was coming definitely coming back to bite him in the ass. He was going to be destroyed by the girl that he raped. His brother definitely wanted him dead, and if he couldn't do it himself, then he had gone out and put that damn initiation spell on a miko who would later take out her anger on him. Inuyasha dropped his head. And she had every reason to.

Inuyasha's men had retreated back to the compound and a temporary cease fire was put in place between The Touken and The Mikos. The Mikos had declared victory over the infamous Touken group. This bothered Inuyasha to no end, but he knew that they had to gather information before running up against them again. And that was what he was waiting for. Miroku and some of the younger members of The Pack were dispersed across all of Japan to relearn the history of the mikos.

Mikos were more of a myth these days. And it was believed that their kind died out hundreds of years ago. Inuyasha tried to remember his history. Being pulled out of school early because of this damned war was finally taking its toll. His brain was not helping him out. Inuyasha had wanted to go out and gather information as well, but decided to stay behind, in case the cease fire was broken. He would need to be here for his men.

Inuyasha looked at the picture of the one called Kikyo. There was no doubting her beauty. The contrast between her dark hair and porcelain skin was something Inuyasha had never seen. "Ugh!" He yelled as he flipped the picture away from him and onto the table.

Just then Kouga walked in. He heard the grunt and saw the tossing of the picture. Kouga reached over and picked up Kikyo's photo. "Is the dead miko bothering you?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha looked up at Kouga. "Dead?" He asked. Had they killed her? Was there a secret mission he didn't know about?

"Oh, no. She's not really dead. It's just. . . "He held up the picture to look at it. "I get these chills from her. There's no life in her at all. She just seems dead."

Inuyasha sighed. Of course she has no life; he took it away from her. "What do you want?" Inuyasha mumbled. He wasn't in the mood to bear the grunt of Kouga's jokes. He wasn't in the mood for much of anything.

Kouga shook his head. "Just wondering if Miroku got back yet or not. I saw some of the other members of The Pack around." Kouga sat down in the chair opposite of Inuyasha and threw his feet up on the table that sat between them. "Something bothering you? You've been acting like someone's dick has been up your ass for the last couple of days."

Inuyasha growled. "Fuck you. Get the fuck out of here and leave me the fuck alone," he pouted.

Kouga laughed. "Fuck me? Fuck you. Fuck your attitude. Fuck. . . fuck this Kikyo and her damned Mikos."

With his fist balled tightly, Inuyasha jumped up and roared. "Don't you ever say that ever again, you hear me you piece of shit for a wolf? I'll fuckin' rip your shitty guts out."

Kouga's jaw dropped. He had said something that struck a nerve with Inuyasha. He stood up, locking eyes with his commander and friend. Kouga kept his demonic aura down, though he could feel Inuyasha's rising rapidly. Kouga lifted his hand up in defeat. "I hear ya. Me and the guys will be training. Let us know if you get anything," he said calmly before leaving.

Still breathing hard from the good yelling he had at Kouga, Inuyasha sat back down in the chair. Yeah, he knew his attitude sucked, especially since seeing this Kikyo's picture. It wasn't something he could talk to Kouga about either. He would have to wait for Miroku to return. Miroku was the only one who really knew the details, even though Kouga was there, he just didn't know. Everyone else only knew of rumors.

This was driving him insane, and he knew it too. And he didn't know what he could do about it. What was there that he could do? Go up to her and say, _I'm the one who caused you all of the pain and hatred you feel, how about you kill me and call it even_. Yeah right he scoffed. Like that would help. His brother and his friends wouldn't just let him sacrifice himself so easily either. Miroku said that he had value. Whatever the hell that meant. Besides, Inuyasha didn't want to die.

**Sesshoumaru's Compound Office**

Sesshoumaru never had so much reading to do before. At least that was how he felt. With this new Miko group attacking his gang without any logical reason, he had sent everyone out to gather information. His men should have seen this coming. He even had someone on the inside. There was a communication failure somewhere and he wasn't going to let something like that ever happen again.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru said when he heard the slight tap on the door. It opened and in walked a fox demon and a member of The Pack. Sesshoumaru valued hid presence in The Pack. Fox demons had the ability to transform their shapes, and the fox demon was one of the best. It was easy for him to gather information.

The fox demon handed Sesshoumaru his report on his findings from the last four days. Sesshoumaru took it and set it down on top of the large stack of other reports and files he had received over the last couple of days.

"Anything to add?" Sesshoumaru asked. He didn't want to waste time with chit-chat. He had to read through those files as quickly as possible.

"Yes." The fox demon pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "I feel that you may want to read this first before reading my report."

Puzzled, Sesshoumaru took the thick envelope. It felt more like a book that just a simple report. "Where did you get this?"

"That may be one of the reasons why you should read it sir. I was approached by . . . something and handed this envelope," Seiko explained.

"Clarify this _something_."

"I am not sure if it was demon or human. I sensed a concealment spell. Its scent was confusing. I couldn't make anything of it sir." The fox demon described his encounter. "However, he must have known of me because he walked right up to me, even in a transformed state and practically ordered me to make sure you received this as soon as possible. He did not stick around to explain his reasoning behind it. He left as quickly as he came. Then I came back here."

Sesshoumaru flipped over the envelope and opened it and pulled out a thick report. "Thank you. If you feel there is something you want to investigate, please feel free to do so."

The fox demon smiled. Sesshoumaru knew him too well. The fox demon bowed and exited quietly. Sesshoumaru turned the report over and read the cover page.

The Artifacts of Sengoku Return

Initial Analysis

New Tokyo Museum

The Department of Ancient Relics and Artifacts

Dept. Chair Dr. Kagome Higurashi

_Sengoku artifacts_, Sesshoumaru thought. He flipped the cover page and found a table of contents. His demon eyes quickly scanned over the words. Introduction, background of archaeological discovery, chemical analysis, historical analysis, conclusion, and future research. There were about sixty pages in all. Sesshoumaru admitted that he did not keep up with the reports from the museums. He found them to be dull and useless. But someone went out of their way to track down the fox demon and concealed themselves to give him this.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he glanced over at the foot high stack of files he had to read, and then there was this. There was something about this report though that bothered him. The one word that stuck out: Sengoku. He was still surprised that there were people who were still able to do this kind of work, despite the war that raged on outside.

Picking up the phone, he pressed the button and waited for the person on the other end to answer. "Jaken, bring me some tea," he ordered his assistant before putting the phone back down on the receiver. It was only a matter of moments before the toad demon scampered into the room and placed a warm cup of green tea onto his commander's desk before silently leaving. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of the tea before settling down to read this Dr. Higurashi's report.

**New Tokyo Museum**

Kagome sighed. This was her fifth night in a row staying at the museum. Sometimes she hated her passion for her work. It kept her away from the home she had made for herself. And it meant living off takeout food. The nearest place was some ramen shop that catered mainly to the soldiers of the local gangs. She had met her ramen limit weeks ago, but was forced to eat it as there was no where else to go.

Tossing the empty container into the overfilled waste basket, Kagome stood up and walked over to the table. She had handed Myouga her initial report a few days ago. The way she had written it though, it was more like her final report. The entire conclusion was just her writing about her crazy idea. Like anyone was going to read it anyway. And if they did, they would just brush her off as some crazy scientist who didn't understand the real world because she was lost in the past.

Well, so what if she was. At least she wasn't involved in this war. For her whole life, she had ignored it, concentrated on what she enjoyed doing. If only others could do that. Well, no, she didn't want that because she had heard of stories of soldiers who actually enjoyed killing. Kagome shook her head. Being lost in the past, and keeping herself locked up in this room was the best place for her.

Grabbing the stool, she plopped herself down, slipped on her glasses and grabbed the ratty sheath that lay before her. Pulling out the rusty sword, "I wonder how many demons you have slain," she asked both the sword and herself. There wasn't any forensic evidence that she could find, so there was no blood testing. That had disappointed her. With demons existing in this age as well as humans, she had blood types she could have compared them to.

Kagome felt that the reason why no one was reacting to her report was because she had written something so farfetched. There was little information about the artifacts in any of the books they had. And they had the best resources available. So, in her conclusion, she did what no scientist should truly do, especially for an initial report, she put her feelings and opinions into it. She wrote what she thought, as if she were rewriting history.

With this report, she knew that she could lose all respect. She had very little to begin with since she was so young. But she was ready to risk it. Something was drawing her to these artifacts and the crazy ideas and theories that swam in her head just seemed to appear from nowhere, yet, she knew that they were in her head all along, waiting for these artifacts to appear.

It was late. Sleep was beckoning and Kagome couldn't refuse any longer. She walked over to the book case and pulled one of the shelves out, revealing a large steel door. Placing her thumbprint on the tiny screen, the computer accepted her and opened. Walking back over to the table, Kagome carried the artifacts and carefully placed them in the safe. Once everything was placed inside, she closed the door, locked the safe and replaced the bookshelf. Only she knew of the safe, though Myouga knew that she had a secret place that she stored the artifacts and he felt it was better if he didn't know its location.

Walking over to her chaotic desk, Kagome fell back into her chair. Slipping off her glasses, Kagome rested her head down on her folded arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and soon she was off in slumber land.

"What the. . . "Kagome mumbled when she felt the ground shaking. "Earthquake?" She asked as she sat up. Then the room rumbled again and pieces of the ceiling fell down. "Itai," she cried when one of the heavier pieces fell on her arm. Kagome jumped out of her chair and ran over to the table in the middle of the room. She crouched underneath it.

It wasn't an earthquake. She could hear the sound of gunfire and explosions. But it was really close. Too close. Then she realized it. They were attacking the museum. Kagome crawled out from underneath the table, grabbed the blanket and completely unfolded it. It was large enough to cover the table and fall down the sides, creating a tent for her to hide in.

Kagome held her knees to her chest, panting, and waiting. She had never been this close to the action. Never had it been directed at the museum. It was one reason why she chose to work here. Why? Why would anyone want to do this? She didn't understand.

She tried to listen carefully. There were footsteps out in the hallway. And voices that belonged to those footsteps.

"Keep them out," a man yelled.

"I hear they are after some artifacts," another man yelled back.

"Seal off this area. Keep them upstairs. I doubt they know about this level anyways," some other man yelled.

Their footsteps disappeared as well as their voices. But Kagome had heard enough. She knew. Her report. The artifacts. That had to be it. It was the only explanation. The museum did not have any of the more modern weapons. They were taken early in the war. This museum contained art and clay pots. The Sengoku artifacts were the only weapon-like artifacts they had. But what use would they be. Two swords, one so rusty Kagome thought that it would fall apart by touch alone, the other was hard to hold, a Buddhist staff and a boomerang that no one could lift.

She wanted to laugh out loud. Someone may have actually believed her silly hypothesis after all. No, that was silly. Maybe that was why she wanted to laugh. There were things that were stored in this museum that she didn't know about. Maybe the museum was a cover for weapons storage. On the outside, a plain old museum, but secretly, a structure for storage for one of the gangs and finally their secret was unearthed. She didn't know for sure because she just wasn't interested.

Lying down on the cold cement ground, still clutching onto her knees, Kagome closed her eyes. She was still tired and wanted nothing more than a few hours of good sleep. The ground continued to rumble beneath her and the loud sounds of bombs and guns bombarded her ears. It was horrible. She felt that they would find her sooner or later. And if they did, they would find her, asleep.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far!


	8. A Meaning for Chaos

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: roshully finds herself alone. "I disclaim."

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Eight A Meaning for Chaos**

Kagome sat up quickly. "Itai," she cried when her head hit the bottom of the table she found herself under. "How did I. . . ?" She started to ask herself when she remembered. The museum had been under attack, and she hid here. As quietly as she could, Kagome lifted the blanket to see what things were like in her office.

"Thank kami," she sighed when everything looked relatively normal. She crawled out and dusted her clothing off. Some of the books had wiggled themselves off of the bookshelf and pieces of the ceiling had fallen, but other than that, everything seemed to be in order. Now, she wondered how things were outside of her office.

A knock on her door told that someone outside had survived. She just didn't know who it was. Kagome reluctantly walked over to the door. She saw an old spear that was group with another bunch of artifacts. If she could take one of them out before they took her out, it might be worth something. So she grabbed the spear and opened the door.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, you're alive," the tiny old man cheered.

"Myouga-san, you scared me," Kagome said, setting the spear back into the corner behind the door. He wouldn't know that she almost tried to kill him. "What the hell happened? Is everything all right?" She started with the first two questions she could think of. "Who was behind this?" She asked when another popped into her mind.

Myouga patted his hand on her shoulder and directed her over to the stool by the table. Kagome noticed the younger man following him in. He was dressed in one of the guard uniforms, but it was not a guard Kagome recognized. She knew all of them and they all knew her.

"Hold. Who's that?" She asked, wanting that to be her first question answered.

Myouga turned and saw the young man she was referring to. "Oh, him. Do not worry about him. At least not yet. First off, are you okay?" Myouga asked with much worry in his voice.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. Kagome pulled the rubber band out of her hair, shook her head and put her hair in a new pony tail. "Just a bit, surprised, and stiff," she complained as she trained to stretch out the kink in her back from sleeping in a crouched position on the floor underneath the table. Kagome looked over at Myouga. "So what did happen?" She asked a bit more quietly.

Myouga shook his head. "Well, here's what we know. They . . . they came quickly and forceful." Myouga looked over to the young man who had accompanied him. "He can explain it to you."

The young man walked up to Kagome and gave a slight bow to her. This shocked Kagome and she obliged him and nodded her head. In a matter of moments, Kagome found her hands gently cradled in his. "Such a beautiful woman. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Myouga slapped his head and sighed. Kagome eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Was she being propositioned by the new security guard? "Uh . . . "She started to say not knowing what to say to that.

"Miroku, we do not have the time," Myouga sternly brandished his young companion.

Miroku let loose Kagome's hands and took a step back. "Of course." He cleared his throat, eyes closed and began. "A group known as The Gokusotsu is the one found to be responsible for the attack on the museum last night. He claims he was after an artifact that is kept here." Miroku looked behind at Myouga and Myouga nodded. Miroku turned back to Kagome. "The Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no Tama? The mythical jewel? He was after that?" Kagome asked. Miroku only nodded. Kagome snorted. She walked over to the books that had fallen on the floor, placing them back in their rightful places. "Well, that's a waste."

"I don't understand," Miroku stated.

"There isn't one," Kagome said as she turned to face the new guard. "It's why it is referred to as the _mythical_ jewel," Kagome briefly explained as she walked back over to the stool and sat down. "Which doesn't explain the new guy."

Myouga laughed. "Sorry Kagome. Kagome, this is Miroku, Miroku Dr. Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, Miroku will be your personal guard."

Kagome jumped off the stool. "What!" She stomped over to Myouga. "Myouga, there is no reason in the world that I would need to be babysat by, by him."

Myouga decided that he couldn't be nice. "Higurashi-sensei, not only is it recommended, but I insist. Last night, you were lucky because this area is unknown to outsiders. However, we have lost trust in our guards because of the attack that did occur last night. Miroku is a formidable fighter and I trust him. I do not want to order you, but the Shikon no Tama is a mythical jewel that was around during the Sengoku period. We, as scientists, cannot ignore such a coincidence."

Kagome nodded. She knew the story. As a child she was told stories about it, which she forgot until she did research into the artifacts. It was the legendary jewel that was said to grant its caregiver tremendous power and finally, a wish. If someone thought the museum had it, it only meant they were after its power. Maybe Myouga was right, maybe she might need the extra protection, even if the jewel was folklore. That wouldn't be enough to stop someone from attacking again.

"Kagome-sensei, believe me, I will protect you with everything I have," Miroku told her.

"Of course you will. You want me to bear you a child." She teased back at him, even though the look on her face was serious. Myouga laughed at her sarcasm.

"Thank you for relieving this old man's heart," Myouga said to Kagome. "If you need anything at all, Miroku is at your beck and call." And with that, Myouga left Miroku with Kagome.

Kagome looked at Miroku for a few moments and then sighed. She knew that he was going to be within a five foot distance of her for a while. It would be difficult to get used to. Alone was how she worked, alone was how she lived, and now, she would have a living shadow.

"Out," she ordered.

"What?" Miroku asked dumbfounded by her single syllable outburst.

"Out, I said. You can do a better job of protecting me standing outside of my door, stopping these Gokusotsu guys before getting to me," Kagome ordered.

Miroku couldn't protest. Her argument was solid and for a moment, she sounded almost like Sesshoumaru. "I can't argue with that. If you need anything . . ."He started as he shuffled out of the room.

Kagome shut the door and locked it, sighing into the door. This was ridiculous, she thought to herself. This Gokusotsu group was insane to think that some jewel from 600 years ago existed. She hadn't heard about the Gokusotsu group before. They must be new. It was time for work though. Work would get her mind off of the fact that at twenty-four years old, she was being babysat by a pervert.

Going over to the bookshelf, Kagome gently slid the bookshelf away from the wall, to reveal the safe. Using her thumbprint to open it, she pulled out the two swords. After her research, she had found their names, and her theory gave them a purpose. At least they had a purpose 600 years ago.

**The War Dog's Compound**

**Last Night**

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the words that he was reading. Each one pulled at him with great force. He was rarely surprised and when he found himself feeling surprised, it meant it was serious. Finishing the report, he picked up the phone.

"Jaken. Summon Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha to my office." He slammed the phone back down on the receiver. Sesshoumaru picked up the other file the fox demon had handed him. He would need to keep his mind occupied until the three arrived. The fox demon had always provided reliable information. He found the fox demon and Miroku to be the two most reliable workers from The Pack. Each had their strengths and abilities to gather information. The fox demon was devious, deceitful and able to transform. Miroku was honest, cryptic and perverted. The fox demon gathered information from males and Miroku liked to gather his information from the female half of the population.

Sesshoumaru found the fox demon's official report to be just as interesting as the secret envelope he handed him. Reports of new gangs. Sesshoumaru skipped most of the details and went to the fox demon's reflective paragraph. That would tell Sesshoumaru if it was really worth reading or not. New gangs formed all of the time. He couldn't be concerned with each and everyone, if he was, he would end up wasting resources.

_After several talks and considerable review, I feel that the gang called Gokusotsu, translated as Hell's Tormenting Devils is a definite threat to the peace process. The leader is known as Naraku and not much is known about him. What is rumored about him is that he is sly, intelligent, and deceitful. Word is that they are interested in particular artifacts from Japan's history, the word Sengoku was mentioned in several encounters. Other than that, their agenda is unknown; their modus operandi is unknown as well. I feel that the War Dogs must take action against this group._

Leaning back in his chair, Sesshoumaru picked up Dr. Higurashi's report. It was no coincidence that someone felt that Sesshoumaru needed to have this report. It was a warning that something was going to happen. Change was in the air, and it wasn't for the good. This Gokusotsu knew something that related to Dr. Higurashi's report. Perhaps it was her report that was the catalyst for whatever was going to happen next.

A knock on the door broke Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. The door opened and in walked the three men he had summoned. Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the arm chairs that sat in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. Kouga found another chair in the corner of the room and pulled it up. They sat quietly waiting for Sesshoumaru to explain why they had been asked to see him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to proceed, but knew that he had to. He decided to lift up the report. They would have to read it. It would be their assignment. However, only they would be allowed to read it. He would have the report labeled as top secret and any other copies would be searched for and destroyed.

"This was given to me several hours ago," Sesshoumaru began. "You will read it, commit it to memory."

Miroku took it knowing his fate. He would be the only one to read it, to memorize it, and then he would have to explain it to the hanyou and demon. "What is it sir?" He asked.

"A preliminary analysis on several artifacts that were brought into the New Tokyo Museum a few weeks ago," Sesshoumaru began.

"Keh, why do we need to know something about some dumb artifacts?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha. "Initially, I thought it was a joke. However, I have received reports from our other members about a new gang that is interested in ancient artifacts, especially ones from the period mentioned in that report."

Kouga leaned forward. "What new gang?"

"They are called Gokusotsu, and we know very little about them. This is the first time that I have heard of a name for them, but I have reports from weeks ago describing the formation of a new gang and the mystery that surrounds it."

Miroku flipped through the report, catching bits and pieces of the conclusion. "I still don't see how this ties in with the new group. The author's so-called analysis is personal, biased and more than a bit out there."

"I thought so too myself." Sesshoumaru paused. "That was until I remembered."

Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha all shared looks. Something was weird.

"What did you remember?" Kouga asked.

"Inuyasha will not remember as he did not know our father well. However, our father mentioned something similar to what I have read in that report. Not a story, but brief words about two swords and their power. Father said that the swords were created long before that last great battle between the humans and the demons, and that the swords were used to bring about peace. After the war ended, the swords had no use and were lost to history."

"And you think that the two swords mentioned in this report are the swords your father mentioned?" Miroku asked as he found the section of the report about the two swords.

Sesshoumaru, eyes shut, nodded. "More, Father told me the names of the swords."

"Tensaiga and Tessaiga," Miroku read from the report.

"The same swords." Sesshoumaru stated. "Tenseiga – heavenly life fang. Tessaiga – iron crushing fang."

"So this Dr. Higurashi may have discovered something closer to the truth, is that what you are saying?" Miroku asked.

"I do not know. If someone where to have those swords, this war would be over sooner than expected," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Unless the swords fell into the wrong hands," Kouga added, actually understanding. He wasn't sure why he was allowed to be sitting here, listening to this. He wasn't a member of The Pack. Usually, Inuyasha would sit here and then try to explain it to his men, but that was more of a failure.

"This is so fucking boring," Inuyasha huffed tossing his head back and closing his eyes.

"Dammit Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru hollered. Regaining his original demeanor, he continued. "I called you here because there is an opportunity to destroy this gang once and for all. The artifacts are being housed somewhere in the New Tokyo Museum. There is a chance that this gang Gokusotsu will attack it."

Inuyasha sat straight up. "An ambush. Fuckin' genius idea."

Kouga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru all sighed. This was their Inuyasha. All heads turned when the door behind them slammed opened, a small toad standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken, the assistant began. "I just received an anonymous call. I didn't think it was important, but the man on the phone insisted. The New Tokyo Museum was attacked."

The chair fell backwards as Inuyasha sprung up from his seat. "Shit. I missed it," he cursed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Fuck," he murmured. It did not go unnoticed.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. His brother was known for his calm, cool exterior, his icy cold personality and the ability to contain his emotions. When he cursed, it was Sesshoumaru being emotional.

"Jaken?" Sesshoumaru called out. Jaken stood up straight. "The phone is ringing."

"Uh, yes sir," Jaken said as he scampered to his phone.

"And trace the call about the museum attack," he hollered to his assistant.

Jaken hurried back into the room. "Telephone sir," Jaken said.

"I'm busy Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated.

Jaken took a step into the room. "It's the man who called about the museum attacks. He wants to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru, surprised, picked up the phone. "Yes," he answered.

"I do not have much time to talk Sesshoumaru-sama," the voice spoke. Sesshoumaru figured it to be male.

"Then speak."

"I beg you for your help, and your protection. I take it you received the report I gave to your man."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes."

"Then you must understand what I am asking. The attack must be proof enough," the voice broke as it pleaded with the great dog demon leader.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Yes, it warranted a meeting with the three men in his office now. Yes, he felt that the information should be shared. But this man was asking for more resources, things he couldn't waste. If they had attacked the museum once and came away emptied handed, then they had no reason to attack it again.

"No," he calmly stated and then waited. But he didn't get what he thought.

"Of course. I was a fool to think that you would know."

"Know what?" He asked.

"Your father, Sesshoumaru-sama. You father supported this museum, and its work. He had said that if I ever felt a need for protection that I was to ask the War Dogs for help. I was mistaken in thinking that it was a favor that would be remembered."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow. He remembered. His father was a nut for the museum. He remembered being taken to several when he was younger. It was just that he couldn't believe that his father might have known about this and made preparations for it before his death. He had told himself that they had no reason to attack the museum again if they couldn't find what they wanted.

"I'm sorry. I remember. I will send someone over," Sesshoumaru added.

"Oh, thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama," the voice said before a click.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Miroku. I have a new mission for you," Sesshoumaru began. "Kouga and Inuyasha, I have something for you as well."


	9. Reincarnated Actions

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: All the cool stuff belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Nine Reincarnated Actions**

Miroku sat in a chair he found in the hallway. It had been three hours, that he could tell, and she was still in her office. He knew that she had locked the door; he had heard the click of the lock. Miroku really wanted to see if the artifacts were there. After reading her report, he found it interesting and even plausible.

Every once in a while he would hear a sound from inside the room, the sound of an object hitting something, Kagome's verbal connotations to the object hitting that something, and her high heels pacing back and forth against the cement floor. He never pictured such a beautiful woman being so dedicated to being so studious. It was almost sad.

Leaning back in the chair, Miroku was imagining what his report to Sesshoumaru was going to be like: met contact Dr. Higurashi at 9:26 am. Kicked out of contact's office at 9:34 am, conclusion, woman likes to work in secret. He could only imagine the many ways Sesshoumaru would punish him. Miroku had only seen Sesshoumaru attack twice. Once with his claws and the other time a poison whip. It had not been pretty and Miroku winced at the thought of being at the receiving end of one of those attacks.

After the phone call, Sesshoumaru decided that maybe there was more to the museum attack. That even though this Gokusotsu group didn't find what they were looking for, if they wanted it, there was nothing that was going to stop them. This meant that the museum would be under another attack, and that this Dr. Kagome Higurashi could be the likely target.

Sesshoumaru had feared that others received her initial analysis report and that was how they knew where to find the artifacts. The museum was lucky to have a secret level. Sesshoumaru felt that his father had something to do with that. But that secret could be shared at any moment by someone who was willing to take a bribe, or was tortured long enough. The artifacts were in danger and if they had value to the enemy, then they suddenly had value to The War Dogs.

"I know," Miroku muttered to himself as his stomach grumbled with hunger. He had eaten a very early breakfast, which was hours ago. But he wasn't sure. He did know that it was time for lunch. Thinking that Kagome hadn't eaten either, unless she kept a surplus of food in her office, he thought that offering her lunch would be a way for them to break the ice.

Standing up, he knocked on the door. "Higurashi-sensei," he called out. He cringed at the sound of a loud crash.

"Uh, one moment please," she yelled from inside the room. More crashing followed.

"Do you require any help?" Miroku asked. He needed any opportunity he could.

There was silence. Then the door was swung open. He smiled when he saw Kagome standing there, her ponytail a bit loose, her face flushed. "Sorry," she said. "What?" She asked.

"Uh. . . "Miroku stuttered, momentarily forgetting why he had knocked on her door in the first place. "Right. I was wondering if you wanted lunch. Seeing how Myouga-sensei won't let you out of my sight," he added to remind her that if she wanted to leave, he would be there right behind her.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't eaten since her ramen last night. And since she had an escort, she might be able to eat something else. "Uh, sure, I guess," she said softly. "Let me grab some stuff." Kagome closed the door and Miroku swore he heard it lock again. After thirty seconds or so, she reemerged. Wearing a trench coat, purse slung over her shoulder and thick, ancient looking book in hand, she seemed ready. "Okay," she said.

Miroku nodded and escorted the doctor up to the main level of the museum. He first checked to make sure that no one was around to notice them coming out from such a bizarre place. Once it was clear, he motioned for Kagome to walk out. Kagome sighed. She had done this countless times and never had any problems. But what was weird about it, was the way Miroku had chosen to exit. Like that wouldn't draw attention to them.

"Seems clear," he whispered to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And you were wishing it wasn't."

Miroku looked at her with a grin. She was quick. "Now, Higurashi-sensei, you wouldn't think such things of me, would you?"

Kagome walked passed him, turned to face him and whispered, "You chose the women's bathroom passage; you tell me what I should be thinking."

Miroku chuckled. So he had helped her out some. He couldn't help it. It was who he was. Easier to accept your true self than to pretend to be someone you weren't. That philosophy comforted him to no end. Nor could he help but smile as he followed her out of the ladies room and into the main floor of the museum.

**The Lil' Ramen Shop That Could**

Miroku and Kagome entered the shop that wasn't a ramen shop. It was fairly empty, but that wasn't surprising. Restaurants like these were becoming a luxury that many couldn't afford. Kagome figured that it was funded by one of the war gangs. They would stay open and receive enough money to pay for food and help if they cooked for gang members.

Finding a table that Kagome deemed okay, they sat down. A girl rushed out and handed them menus and set glasses of water down on the table before disappearing again. Silently, Miroku and Kagome opened the menus and read over them.

Miroku looked over at Kagome as she studied the menu. He took notice of her creamy skin, brownish-blue steel grey eyes and dark hair. The glasses she sported did nothing to subtract from her beauty. Miroku was happy to accept such a job. "Find anything appealing?" Miroku asked.

Part of his mission was not only to watch over Kagome, but to get information out of her. He felt bad for having to create a relationship of trust between them only for him to be using her. It was part of the job. No, scratch that, it was his life. His life was the gathering of information, no matter what he had to do to get it. Kagome was no different than anyone else.

Kagome nodded. She reached over and grabbed her glass of water, taking a sip. Miroku never had it so tough. Kagome had resorted to sentences that even a three year old could master. It was going to be tough to get anything out of her. He would have to say that she would be his most difficult mission to date. The waitress finally appeared.

"That," Kagome ordered pointed to some dish on the menu. The waitress nodded and jotted down the order. She turned to Miroku.

"Vegetarian yakisoba please," he requested. The waitress took his order, grabbed the menus and left.

Miroku watched as Kagome flipped open the book and started to read. Miroku could only watch knowing that he would interrupt her if he asked any questions. She would probably find the questions intrusive. This was all he could do. Watch, hopeful build a trust through the silence, and wait.

"Do you plan on following me everywhere?" She asked from behind her book.

Miroku looked up at her. "Uh, yeah, that's the plan," he said glad that she had asked him a question instead of the other way around.

"Everywhere?" She reiterated the word. "What will you do when I go home?"

"Myouga-sensei told me that you don't go home," he countered back.

Kagome shrugged. "I do go home every now and then. Change clothes, shower. What then?"

Miroku picked up his glass of water. Was she this naïve? "Go with you, of course," he smirked.

"Pervert," she mumbled. Miroku chuckled. It wasn't like he hadn't been called that before. And this may mean that she was starting to get comfortable with him having to be around her for some unknown amount of time. As much as he would like to just come out and ask her about the artifacts, he couldn't because she wouldn't. "So, guard man, when are you going to tell me the real reason why you are following me?"

Miroku wanted the Earth to swallow him up right there. How could she . . . ? How did she . . . ? Now he had to figure out how to answer that.

But he didn't have to. "If you're only interested in the artifacts, then you're wasting your time." Kagome put down the book at looked at him. The intensity of her gaze frightened him. "I know that Myouga put you up to this as well as whichever gang you work for. So, I guess the real question is: are you protecting me, or the artifacts?"

He had to look away. She was more than just beautiful. In at least three hours she had completely figured it all out. He wasn't sure how to answer. If he told her that he was protecting her, she knew he would be lying. And if he chose the artifacts, she would ignore him. Well, she already said that she wasn't going to give him or anyone else for that matter the information. That was kind of a good thing.

Kagome didn't expect an answer. Instead, she lifted her book back up and continued to read. She smiled. She wasn't going to tell him that he had given her information. She hadn't known who was responsible for the attack last night or what they were after. Now she knew both. Who they were didn't matter. What they were after was something of importance. And it was related to her artifacts.

The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence. Miroku was still struggling with Kagome's bold and calm reaction to him and the truth that he never spoke of. Sesshoumaru would not be pleased. One of his best, beaten down by a human, a girl. Maybe Sesshoumaru would get a laugh out of it before he demonfied his ass.

**New Tokyo Museum**

Lunch was eerily quiet. The walk back was just as bad. But now, he was sitting outside her office and he couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to finish this mission. It was to gather information. It was information that she wouldn't give because she knew that he wanted it. He had to laugh at it. Maybe this would make the mission a bit more interesting.

Miroku almost fell out of his chair when the door opened. Kagome stood there smiling at Miroku's state. His hand was holding him and the chair up. While he had saved himself from falling, he was now in a state of not being able to actually get up. Kagome shook her head as she pushed the back of the chair up.

"Why, thank you Higurashi-sensei," he said as he stood up from the trap of a chair. Instead of asking her anything, he stayed silent and waited for her to say something. She had to have something to say as she was the one who actually crawled out of her office.

"I need to go to the library," she stated, her smile already gone as she morphed back into scientist mode.

Miroku nodded. He still had to play the role of the bodyguard, even if that wasn't his real reason for being here. Kagome locked her door and silently followed her babysitter down the hall again. This time he had chosen the other route from the secret level to the main level of the museum. He was already busted for not being honest with her; the least he could do was be a bit more civilized.

The other passage took Miroku and Kagome out through the coat check area. They had to fight their way through several coats that Kagome knew to be there only for show. One, people never visited the museum much anymore as it became a storehouse for things that might be valuable to someone out there. Secondly, with a war going on, no one was interested in ancient artifacts and things that made them think.

Kagome gasped at the sight displayed in front of her. The exit they had taken earlier lead them through the back door and hadn't seen this. But now she was seeing first hand the damage the attack did to the museum. Tears swelled in her eyes. It was horrifying. These people just didn't understand what they were doing. This war not only caused them to destroy each other, but by attacking the museum, they were destroying who they were as a human or a demon, cutting themselves away from their past.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. Yes, there was something wrong, but she wasn't going to waste her time trying to explain it to him. It was information he didn't want to hear. Miroku escorted Kagome out from the coat check, which made it look like he had helped her find her coat. Miroku looked up and saw a familiar face.

_Shit_, he cursed to himself. If they recognized him, then his whole operation would be blown. Not that it was going well, but, still, he figured he had a chance, even a tiny one.

Kagome saw the person walking up to them. "Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Miroku did a double-take. Sango, was here? And Kagome was on familiar terms with her?

Sango noticed Miroku but didn't say anything. "Kagome-chan. I was so worried when I heard about the attacks. I came as soon as I could."

Kagome smiled a smile that Miroku had never seen. "Oh, I'm fine. You know me," Kagome chuckled. She hated making others worry about her. It didn't seem fair to the other person.

"Well, as long as you are all right," Sango added. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the library," Kagome replied.

Sango thought about it for a moment. "Would you mind if I tagged along?" Sango asked.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. Something was up. He could tell. Sango was here and she was already friends with Kagome. He knew that Sango was with The Miko group. And according to Sesshoumaru, she hadn't been reassigned. He could only conclude that The Miko group was interested in either Kagome or the artifacts.

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all. As long as you don't mind him following us." Kagome referred to Miroku.

Sango looked over at Miroku. "Who's he?" She asked.

Sighing, Kagome replied, "My bodyguard. Myouga was worried about the attacks and so he hired this guy here to trail me," Kagome briefly explained.

Sango nodded. Miroku's presence meant that he was here to gather information. She had given him plenty of information about her line of work. It was odd that their paths had crossed.

"No, I don't mind at all," Sango said. Sango reached over and took Kagome's hand. "Let's get moving then," she added.

Miroku was suspicious of Sango. She wasn't acting like the Sango he knew. Something was up. But he didn't know what it was. Not yet. And after the loud sound, he wouldn't have to wait for it either.

Kagome was forced to cover her ears from the loud explosion that happened right outside the museum doors. The ground shook. Miroku and Sango both had experience with such sensations, and had quick enough reflexes to get into a stable stance. Kagome wasn't as fortunate as she fell on her backside.

"Higurashi-sensei, are you okay?" Miroku asked, helping her up and putting an arm over her shoulders. Kagome nodded though she wouldn't move her arms from over her head. He directed her back into the coat check. "The library is going to have to wait." Miroku reached down to a small device on his belt and pressed a small grey button.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled for her friend to follow.

Sango didn't hesitate. She ran after Miroku and Kagome into the coat check. Swimming their way back through the coats, Kagome fumbled with the security code to get the secret door open. Sango went in first, then Kagome, followed by Miroku. The door was shut behind them as they ran down the long corridor. They didn't stop until they all reached Kagome's office.

Above them, the sounds of the attacks echoed against the cement walls. Kagome unlocked her door and walked into her office. It was the only safe place she knew at the moment since she couldn't make it home. Tossing her purse and coat into the chair, she went over to the little refrigerator and grabbed three water bottles.

"Here," she said handing Miroku and Sango both a water bottle. Each took the bottle silently.

"I will be out here, just in case someone noticed us," he said, attending to his _guard_ duties.

Sango bit her lower lip. She wanted to be alone with Miroku and talk with him, but that would look suspicious in front of Kagome. Instead, she would have to hang out with Kagome until . . . she wasn't sure when. But it didn't mean that she didn't have a job to do either.

Kagome took a seat in the chair behind her desk and started to work again. Sango was amazed that Kagome could work like this. The building was under attack again, and she was there taking notes from a real thick book.

"Uh, Kagome-chan, are you sure you want to be doing that now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. If I do nothing, then what's going on up there will bother me. Besides, from what Mister Pervert Babysitter out there says, this might have something to do some artifacts that the museum may have."

Miroku could hear her as he left her office door open, to eavesdrop on the two beauties. She was using vague language meaning that she didn't trust Sango enough to share the truth.

"I don't understand," Sango said, sitting down in a chair near the desk.

"Me neither. I am not concerned about the war nor should the war be concerned about me. I'm a scientist. Unless politics interfere with my work, I don't care," Kagome stated as she jotted down some more notes.

Sango laughed. Kagome was the only person she met that had such a different attitude about the war or not about it at all. Kagome's priorities existed on a level far removed from everyone else's. But now, Kagome or these artifacts now became someone's priority. Which made her and the museum a target, and that was what was happening outside.

After almost an hour of random bombings and more gunshots, Sango became restless and bored. Kagome hadn't spoken much since she started back with her work. Standing up to stretch her legs, she took this as an opportunity to talk to Miroku.

"I'm just going to walk around a bit," Sango told Kagome. Kagome just grunted a reply. Walking out into the hallway, she looked around for Miroku. He was seated in a chair about twenty feet down the hallway from Kagome's office. Sango made her way over to him. She stopped. "Walk with me?" She asked quietly making sure he voice wasn't carried down the hallway.

Miroku nodded as he stood up. Sango walked and Miroku walked backwards so he could keep an eye on the other end of the hallway and on Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku whispered.

"Same reason you are since I don't need to ask you that question," Sango quietly answered back.

"For who then?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed. "Kikyou."

"The Miko boss, but why?" Miroku continued with the line of questioning.

Sango stopped walking. "Some artifact."

"Which one?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"I know you are here for information, but I didn't think that Sesshoumaru believed in this jewel nonsense," Sango commented.

Miroku sighed. He was facing dangerous territory. If he replied to her comment, he would be discussing secret information that would get him punished. But after all of the other reasons why he could get punished, this one didn't seem so bad. Besides, it was his dear Sango.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't know much about the jewel. He's interested in something else. From Higurashi-sensei's report, it is connected with this jewel. However, you may be wasting your time here. As soon as the jewel was mentioned, she denied its existence."

Sango nodded. "But she may be protecting it."

"I know." Miroku looked over at Sango. "But she didn't say anything about the other artifacts, items that Myouga has seen himself. He claims that there was no jewel turned up in the excavation." Miroku looked back down the hallway to see if Kagome was looking for him. He started to walk forward, causing Sango to walk backwards. "Even Higurashi-sensei's report claimed that the existence of the jewel was statistically improbably because of the concept of the wish. She claimed that no one, human or demon, couldn't' resist the wish."

"So, someone has already made the wish then?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed. "One wish and this could all end," he muttered.

"The war or existence? If a demon got a hold of it, they could easily wish for the banishment of humans, or vice versa," Sango added.

"One wish, so much power. Perhaps Higurashi-sensei's conclusion is correct. Only the Buddha himself could resist such temptation," Miroku said with a smirk on his face. The comment made Sango smile. He loved her smile, but he had yet to tell her.

The bombing above them seemed to stop. Sango and Miroku figured the attacks to be attempts to rattle the museum bosses, hoping that they will just give up Kagome. Miroku believed that the museum had ties to The War Dogs, but determined it to be through an intermediary. The War Dogs were pretty good at keeping their connections hidden from those who would use it to destroy their network. Sesshoumaru himself would kill Kagome Higurashi before letting his gang fall.

Author's Note: Sorry about the boring and short chapters. But they must be written before it really starts to take off. And thank you to those who have reviewed. Remember, questions, comments, whatever, send them my way. If not, thanks for reading!


	10. A Walk in the Lion's Den

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Uh, I disclaim.

Previously: Miroku learns that Naraku isn't the only one interested in both Kagome and the jewel as Sango appears to protect Kagome under Kikyou's orders. The museum is attacked again and Miroku wonders how long it will keep up before something happens.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Ten A Walk in the Lion's Den**

Inuyasha and Kouga followed the directions that were handed to them by Sesshoumaru. The cease fire between The Mikos and The War Dogs was only the beginning. They had received a message from The Mikos that they were interested in talking. Sesshoumaru was concerned that this could be a trap given that they had attacked them outright just a few nights ago. However, he wasn't one to turn a deaf ear. He sent Kouga and Inuyasha is his place.

They had reached the destination that was written on the paper. From first appearances, it looked like The Mikos had taken over a hospital, with some of their own added construction. Surrounding the facility was a tall fence that had a pinkish hue surrounding it. Inuyasha and Kouga recognized it as the energy that was similar to the weapons used in their last battle. Both men were scared to approach it. Inuyasha's wound was still healing. The medic had told him that his demon blood was fighting the energy and it would take longer than usual. He was hoping that in coming here, he would understand why.

"So, do we ring the doorbell?" Kouga asked, looking around for some way to let them know that they had arrived.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fuck if I know," he muttered, getting annoyed rather quickly. They were the ones that summoned them, why weren't they waiting out there for them.

Without any noise, a young girl walked out from a door hidden within the tall fence. Kouga and Inuyasha could detect her and turned to see her. The girl was smiling and bowed to the men. "We are honored that you could come. Please, follow me inside. Kikyou-sama is waiting."

Kouga shook his head. "Nope. That pink shit will the shock the hell out of me."

The girl giggled. "It could. But it most likely would purify your demon blood. However, Kikyou-sama is a powerful miko and can control her power. She has allowed the two of you to enter, and therefore, her power will not harm you."

Inuyasha and Kouga still didn't move. It could be a trap. They had half expected that. It was one reason why Sesshoumaru didn't go. By sending his two best men, they could either fight their way out, or with Inuyasha being a member of The Pack, negotiations and talks could take place. It was a win-win situation for Sesshoumaru and a sucky one for them.

The girl sighed. She turned and looked up. Inuyasha and Kouga looked up and with their enhanced sight, could make out a figure standing on the roof of the facility. The figure waved their hand, and they noticed the aura around the fence shifted, so that no pink energy was around the door. Kouga and Inuyasha nodded, taking this as a sigh of goodwill on their part. They followed the girl inside the fence without getting their asses purified.

As soon as they were on the other side, the hairs on the back of their necks reacted to the miko energy that reappeared around the door. They both knew that they were fairly defenseless on this side of the fence. This Kikyou chick was in control now. Even if a fight started, their demon powers would not be able to combat an entire army. They continued to follow the girl, leading them inside the facility.

Women. Kouga and Inuyasha knew that this place was just a bunch of women. Their compound was dark and a tad dirty. This place was clean and even though it was the evening, the hallways were well lit. Names on the doors were personalized, like they had craft night or something to create the nameplates. The entire place caused Kouga and Inuyasha to feel nauseous.

Inside an elevator and then back out, they walked out onto the top floor of the facility. Without knowing anything about the structure, they figured it was at least eight stories, not to mention the underground levels. Inuyasha had a good idea about how these structures were built. Even their compound was initially a building that they had owned once upon a time, and it was converted into something a bit more military.

The girl stopped. "You may enter. Kikyou-sama is inside waiting."

Kouga and Inuyasha shared looks. Inuyasha reached out for the doorknob, waiting for the shock. Inside, it was just an ordinary doorknob. He opened and they entered, closing the door behind them.

The tall woman stood from behind her desk. Women. The men thought again. The office was both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. There was carpet on the floor, pictures and books on the walls, and furniture. Which was fine, except that it was pictures of flowers and the furniture was too girly for both Kouga and Inuyasha's liking.

"Please, have a seat," the women spoke. Her voice was calm and steady, but lacked any emotion. Kouga and Inuyasha sat down in the two armchairs they saw. The women walked from behind the desk and to an area behind them. "Something to eat, drink?" She asked.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other, looking to one another for permission. "Uh, no thank you," Inuyasha said. Kouga also declined. Kikyou poured herself a cup of tea and carried it over the couch, sitting down across from the two men.

Inuyasha decided to begin. "We, we were surprised to get your message."

Kikyou placed the cup of tea on the table, folded her hands on her lap. She looked at Inuyasha. He could sense her sadness and anger. It was also apparent in her eyes. They did lack life, as Kouga pointed out. Guilt washed over Inuyasha. He couldn't help it.

"I must begin by apologizing. We received from bad information," Kikyou began. "I know of the reputation of The War Dogs and as soon as I was informed of who you were, I decided that we should meet. Our goal is one in the same. Peace."

Inuyasha nodded. "Of course. But I don't see why this needed a meeting."

"Since we have the same goal, is not better to work together to accomplish that goal?" She asked as her response to Inuyasha.

"I guess," Inuyasha mumbled. Why had Sesshoumaru decided to send him out here to talk? This type of peace stuff was for him to deal with. Inuyasha decided he'd rather be training.

"While those who are here are strong, we can still be easily over powered by demons," Kikyou stated.

Kouga scoffed. "You almost kicked our asses."

Inuyasha shot a glare at Kouga, trying to tell him to mind his language. This was diplomatic crap and there were rules or something to follow.

Kikyou nodded. "I am not denying the strength of the miko powers, however, it requires a great deal of energy on our part and we tire easily. We would not have lasted much longer if the cease fire was not called and your troops would have easily won. Mikos are better for healing than continuous fighting."

"So, we fight, you heal, is that the deal?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sum up her words. Watching her, his mind flashed back to that night, the girl, with the raven hair and legs. His questions were being answered by her silence, her attitude. This is what happens to a broken girl who decides not to die, at least not physically. Everything else about her dies and all that is left is a walking, talking doll with incredible powers. Inuyasha wonders why he didn't feel her power before.

Kikyou nodded. "An arrangement like that would be beneficial to both our groups."

Inuyasha looked over at Kouga. "What do you think?" Inuyasha asked in a voice he was sure only Kouga could hear.

Kouga shrugged. "It's up to either you or your brother. As long as this isn't a trick, it doesn't sound too bad."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked up at Kikyou. "We can't make any kind of decision. Our council must make a decision."

"Of course," Kikyou replied. "I wasn't expecting an immediate answer."

"Good. We'll go and then let you know," Inuyasha stated as he started to stand up.

Kikyou stood up quickly. "No," she commanded her voice sharp and cold.

Inuyasha looked up at her and then looked back over at Kouga before looking back at Kikyou. "No?" He asked.

"This may be a trick on your part. Please, one of you remain. A sign of goodwill."

Inuyasha nodded as he sat back down. "As long as you send someone from your gang with Kouga."

"That can be arranged." Kikyou walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. "Bring her in." Kikyou walked back over to the couch. The door opened and a young female with dark hair bounced in. "This is Rin."

Kouga shook his head. "No, Inuyasha, you're not leaving me alone with some Miko."

"Rin is a human. Her family was killed by a demon gang. We found her and brought her here," Kikyou explained.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha. "Are you sure you want me to go? I mean, they are sending a worthless human and they'll have you. You have some value."

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't send Kouga back with a miko, but Kouga had a good point. Shit, he thought. He really hated his brother at the moment. Closing his eyes, he exhaled a good amount of air.

"I'll be fine," Inuyasha told Kouga. "Take the girl, head back; tell Sesshoumaru what is going on."

"Anything else?" Kouga asked. He didn't trust Kikyou. He wasn't trusting Inuyasha at the moment. Something was off about Inuyasha, though Kouga didn't know what. And since he didn't know what, he knew it had to do something with that event so many years ago. Inuyasha had avoided women for the last five years. And now, he was being left in a compound full of them.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just hurry."

Kouga stood up and walked over to the cheery girl. The girl named Rin was a teenager, but he couldn't tell exactly how old she was. "Come on," he commanded to the girl. The girl quickly ran up behind Kouga and followed him out.

Inuyasha leaned back into the chair, but kept his glance on Kikyou. She sat there looking at him. Both were sizing each other up.

"You are wondering about me?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha looked at her instead of trying to see into her. "No," he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You aren't curious about me?" She innocently asked. "About mikos?" She added.

"Not really," he mumbled back. Lying wasn't a characteristic of Inuyasha. But he couldn't let her know. There were so many questions, so many things to say, so many apologies and none of them would matter. He knew there was nothing he could do to make up to her what he did. How can one apologize for what he did?

Kikyou leaned back into the couch. "I don't know much about them either," she started as she looked out of the window in her office. Inuyasha looked over at her. Her features changed. Her face was softer looking, her body relaxed. "It appears that miko powers were suppressed in females because there wasn't a need for it. While many girls possessed the powers, no one could remember, and the quality was dormant. Until now. It seems that such power is only needed during times as bloody and violent as these."

Inuyasha kept his gaze focused on the women. Before when he looked at her, he saw the victim, the girl he raped. But as she talked, he saw Kikyou, a woman who was living a life she chose to live.

"I was fortunate to have been brought up in a family that still had strong ties to our history. Many females in my family had been mikos or had miko powers. They were not afraid of them, and helped me to accept them as a part of who I am. I am now bound to my duties as a miko, to protect the innocent and fight those who which to destroy peace." Kikyou sighed. "You are lucky."

"Keh. I'm not lucky," Inuyasha blurted out.

"If we had met during a different time, I would have had to kill you. Mikos and demons were enemies." Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha. "However, I do not think that even then I could have killed you."

"And now?" He curiously asked.

Kikyou smiled, thought it wasn't much of one, it was noticeable on her, breaking her usual stoic face. "You are still alive, aren't you?"

Inuyasha smiled. "But for how long?" He countered back. Inuyasha relaxed some. It was a relief to see her like this. To know that she was strong enough to survive. He decided that he would not let anything else happen to her. What he had done to her was horrible enough, and this meeting was a chance given to him by the gods to repent his sins. Inuyasha silently vowed that he would protect her, it was the least he could do.

**The War Dogs Compound**

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

Kouga led the little girl into Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru stood up when the two entered his office, not as a sign of respect, but in utter disbelief. Never had a female child walked into his office. Not to mention a human female.

"What the hell are you doing Kouga?" Sesshoumaru started his voice deep.

Kouga swallowed the large lump of fear. "An exchange?" He said unsure of what Sesshoumaru was really asking.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat back down. "Take a seat and explain," he ordered.

Kouga sat down and Rin sat in the empty chair next to him. "We met with Kikyou, the leader of the Mikos. She apologizes for the attack on our people. She wants to form an alliance."

"An alliance?" That was interesting. First, they attack, and now this.

Kouga nodded. "She explained that they lose too much of their pink energy shit when they fight."

"The language Kouga," Sesshoumaru reminded Kouga of the little girl sitting next to him.

"Ah, right. Anyway, she went on to say that Mikos are better at healing than fighting. And she says that if an alliance is formed, they will heal our men for protection." Kouga hoped he had explained that well enough. This wasn't what he trained for. He was a fighter, not a damned negotiator, or even errand boy for that matter.

"That still doesn't explain the girl."

Kouga looked over at Rin. "Uh, apparently a sign of goodwill or something like that. Inuyasha remained at the Miko compound until you made your decision and they sent her with me."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. "Do you possess power?" He asked her.

The girl smiled but shook her head.

Sesshoumaru studied the girl. Something about her was intriguing. She really was just an ordinary human girl. Sesshoumaru didn't like to associate with humans, and used those around him.

"Kouga. Go back. Tell them we agree to the alliance." Sesshoumaru stopped. "Tell Inuyasha he will stay there, and organize the Mikos. You'll take his place as commander of the Toukens until our gangs have merged."

Kouga stood up and bowed. "And the girl?" He asked, wondering if he should bring her back with him.

"Leave her here. Traps don't always show themselves right away," Sesshoumaru replied. Kouga nodded as he left. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as she looked at him, smiling. He could tell she wasn't afraid of him. That was the first person he'd ever met that wasn't afraid of him. Even Inuyasha had shown fear in front of him from time to time. But this girl was completely oblivious to his power. She could be killed right there with that grin still on her face and she would never know.

"What is your name?" He commanded of her.

She couldn't reply. Rin walked up to his desk and grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper, scribbling her name out for him. He nodded. She then continued, writing out _What is your name lord-sama?_

_Lord_, he thought. That was an interesting choice of word for her to use. A title like that hadn't been used in decades. The ways of old died out a long time ago. "I am Sesshoumaru, leader of The War Dogs."

She smiled obviously feeling that the name suited the man before her.

Sesshoumaru went back to his work. Rin just sat there, staring at him, and still smiling. He could feel her watching him. It was annoying and strange, but he felt that it really didn't bother him either.

"Rin," he spoke.

She looked up at him, waiting for his orders, her head cocked slightly to the side that smile still on her face.

"Take this to Jaken and tell him to okay the transfer." He ordered her as he held out a file in his clawed hands.

Rin jumped out of her seat, grabbed the folder and headed over to the door. Before she opened it, Sesshoumaru asked her, "Rin, how old are you?" He didn't know what prompted him to ask such a question. It was too . . . blunt, out in the open. A question friends would want to ask to each other. She was not his friend.

Turning, she faced him, smiling. Running back to his desk, she found the piece of paper she had scribbled on before and write down her age before disappearing out of his office rather quickly. Rin was eager to help this man, this powerful demon. She felt safe with him. Safety she had felt only when with her family. When they had died, she had lost her security. Even with the mikos, fear was still lurking in the corners. Something about that place didn't seem to give her a sense of relief. Sesshoumaru did.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Twenty and acting like an eight year old. That would be something he would have to change about her, though her spunk was already addicting. He would have to keep her nearby for the time being. He didn't trust anyone else to watch over her. Any other demon who hated humans as much as he did would just kill her on sight. That was something he couldn't afford to do. And it was something that he didn't want to happen.


	11. A Meeting with Some Truth Tossed In

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Some of it is mine, and the obvious stuff isn't mine.

Previously: Kouga and Inuyasha are sent by Sesshoumaru to meet with the leader of the Mikos. Kikyou offers them a truce and wants an alliance. Inuyasha stays behind as Kouga takes Rin, a representative of the Miko group, back to Sesshoumaru. Kikyou explains to Inuyasha some of the history behind the Mikos.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Eleven A Meeting with Some Truth Tossed In**

**New Tokyo Museum**

Kagome sighed. She had finally made it to the library only to find out that the book she was looking for was missing, looted during the original riots at the start of the war. Why anyone would want to loot a library was beyond Kagome, however, it caused problems in her research.

It had been two weeks since the last attack on the museum. It had been two weeks since Kagome had any new information. It had been two weeks since Miroku had started to guard her. And it had been during those two weeks that Sango was visiting her more and more. Kagome could only conclude that some kind of relationship was forming between Miroku and Sango. Why else would Sango hang around her, a history nerd?

It was hard to work when there wasn't anything to work off of. All of the information Kagome had was a dead end. That was how these things went. She had been studying the artifacts for some time now. Since no new information was being discovered, it looked like it was the end for the Sengoku period artifacts. She wasn't going to submit a new report because she didn't have anything to add.

With no real work, it made the office really boring. She couldn't concentrate. And with no more attacks, it looked like whoever was interested in the jewel finally gave it up. It looked like she would soon be rid of Miroku and could finally live her life in peace and wait for the next set of artifacts to show up on her desk. Then she would jump right back in, becoming obsessed with some other time period and some other story. That was her life.

Outside, Miroku sat out in his chair, leaning on two legs, the back against the wall. It had been two weeks since he was assigned this mission and he determined that he was no farther than the day he arrived. In fact, this could be the first time that a mission actually went backwards. The only time when he would return with less than nothing, if that was even possible.

He spent his days napping. It wasn't that he was lazy, as Kagome suggested daily. No. It was because he spent the nights awake. The first couple of nights, he had searched Kagome's apartment for information and found nothing. Not even a diary. She had a ton of books and that was what took so long. He had to flip through each one, trying to decipher her hand written thoughts he found in the margins. Nonsense was all he discovered. This girl had the imagination of a child, not a scientist. He felt that she was too influenced by stories and myth to write anything of any scientific value.

"Hey," a voice woke him from his thoughts. Miroku cracked an eye open to see Sango looking down at him. "Awake?" She asked.

Miroku nodded. "Barely, but enough," he replied. "How did you get down here?" Miroku asked as he realized that he or Kagome hadn't let her in.

Sango smiled. "Myouga let me in. Working for Sesshoumaru has some perks."

"Ah, taking advantage of an old man. And they call me a hentai," he joked.

Sango sighed. "That's because you are one." Sango bent down. "Look, the real reason why I am here is because I had a lunch scheduled with Kagome and I have to cancel it."

Miroku now opened both eyes. For the last two weeks, Sango, like himself, had been assigned to Kagome, to get any information they could about the jewel. Miroku had told Sango to be careful, and to remember that she worked for Sesshoumaru first, then Kikyou. He told her that because there was times when Sango could be alone with Kagome, opportunities he never had.

"Can you share?" He asked.

"Meeting with Kikyou. I hear that she plans to share _this_ with Inuyasha," Sango explained.

Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha. He hadn't seen the hanyou in two weeks. He did hear about his reassignment to the Mikos, though Miroku probably understood better than Inuyasha the real reasons behind it all. Miroku sighed. It seemed like a painful torture. Beautiful sweet torture that hurt like nothing else.

"Let me know what happens," he told her.

Sango nodded. "Of course. Tell Kagome to make it dinner instead. I should be done by then." Sango turned and left. Miroku shifted his eyes to watch as Sango's hip swiveled away from him. Closing his eyes to go back to sleep, he had a large smiled plastered on that perverted face of his.

**The Miko Compound**

"Could you hand me that?" Kikyou asked. She was standing on a ladder applying more sutras around the compound. It was one of their defenses against attacks by outsiders. A lot of people had attacked the Mikos just because they were Mikos. Their power was attributed to that of witches. For humans, witches and demons were of the same class.

Inuyasha looked over at the last piece of paper she was referring to. Carefully he picked it and handed it to her. Kikyou took it and placed on the wall. She closed her eyes and whispered an incantation. Inuyasha watched as the scroll came to life. The pink energy he was accustomed to feeling and seeing surrounded the scroll and spread out like wildfire along the wall. He had learned that as long as the sutra remained and no one took it off, its power and strength would remain for the entirety of her life.

"Finished," she proclaimed as she climbed down the ladder. Suddenly, he foot was stuck and her hand slipped. Kikyou found herself falling down. She waited for impacted and instead found herself in the arms of Inuyasha. Kikyou looked up and found only amber eyes. She held in her breath, but no blush tickled her cheeks.

Inuyasha helped her back onto her feet. She didn't say anything, didn't react. He silently followed her out of the room. They were heading up to her office.

"Kikyou-sama." The little girl who had led them inside the compound yelled. Kikyou stopped and so did Inuyasha. The girl stopped in front of Kikyou and bowed. Kikyou bowed back. "She's here Kikyou-sama."

"Thank you," Kikyou replied and then the little girl ran off. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha. He had been watching her interactions with the little girl. Kikyou became a different person around the younger ones. She warmed up to them; he could see some life in her eyes. And soon as they were gone, she reverted back to the woman he made. "Let's go," she instructed him. Inuyasha could only follow her.

Inside Kikyou's office, Inuyasha took one of the chairs and pulled it back some away from the desk and the couch. He didn't want to intrude on their meeting, even though it was Kikyou who invited him to it. She explained that this was something she could do to ensure that the alliance was built on trust, and a network of information. Inuyasha didn't care. She could have told him whatever she wanted to, but he wasn't about to spill his secrets. Only Sesshoumaru could authorize that. He was kinda glad that he didn't have to make that decision.

The door opened and Inuyasha turned to see Sango walk in. He was surprised to see her, but she wasn't surprised to see him. He pretended he didn't know who Sango really was.

"Kikyou," Sango said as she walked up to her leader.

Kikyou bowed. "You are safe and unharmed?" Kikyou asked.

Sango smiled. "Always."

Kikyou motioned for her to have a seat. Sango took the empty seat next to Inuyasha and Kikyou took her place on the couch. "A drink?" Kikyou asked. Sango only shook her head. "Sango, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Sango. She is not a miko, but a trained demon exterminator. She is one of our best fighters and trains the women here who decide to fight."

Sango reached her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha," Sango said with a smirk. She remembered Inuyasha. She remembered training with him. It was his training techniques that she used with the Miko girls.

Inuyasha took her hand. "Nope. It's mine. We'll have to spar one day," he told her. Sango laughed as she sat back into her chair. He hadn't changed one bit. She was glad he was here.

"Sango, I asked Inuyasha to be here because we have formed an alliance with his gang. I believe it is time that they knew about certain things," Kikyou started. "Do you know anything about the recent artifacts that were being tested at the New Tokyo Museum?" Kikyou asked him.

Of course he did. Miroku tried to explain it to him. Simply put, the museum had these artifacts and someone was after them and he had missed his chance for an ambush. "No, we don't bother with that kind of crap." He lied. He had to. But he wasn't completely lying. He really didn't know much about them.

Kikyou nodded. She had expected that much. "We don't know much. But from the information we've gathered, about seven hundred years ago, at the peak of a Miko's campaign against the demons, she realized that she couldn't continue to fight. Surrounded by demons, her soul and theirs joined together and created a jewel. The jewel resurfaced during the Sengoku period and it then vanished from history. It has remained a myth until recently. One of the other gangs believes in its existence and is searching for it. If he gets his hands on it, he will have the power to do whatever he pleases," Kikyou told him. She then turned to Sango.

"The New Tokyo Museum acquired artifacts related to the last time the jewel surfaced. We knew they were going to be a target. I sent Sango there to gather information, to see if the jewel truly exists." At this point, Kikyou turned to Sango.

"The scientists in charge claims that the jewel cannot exist," Sango said.

Kikyou was surprised. "Anything else?"

Sango shook her head. "The scientist is reluctant to share any information with anyone. Searches of her home have come up empty handed. And searches of her office have also come up short."

"And of the artifacts. Their location?" Kikyou asked.

Sango shook her head. "Unknown. They were kept at the museum at one point, but now, no one knows. Most likely moved due to the attacks."

Kikyou sighed. "Reluctance is usually a sign that the person knows more than they want to share." Kikyou stood up. "Sango, why don't you show Inuyasha the training grounds. As head of the Toukens and with our new alliance, he might be interested in seeing how our girls fight and how he can incorporate that into his group."

Sango nodded and waited for Inuyasha to follow her out. When alone Kikyou sighed. What did the museum want with the artifacts? And the jewel? Were they keeping that a complete secret because they knew of its power? She wouldn't let them have it. It was her job to guard the jewel. But, Sango wouldn't lie to her. She had known Sango far too long now. Perhaps the scientist was reluctant because she was scared. Now Kikyou didn't know what to do. She fell back down onto the couch and sat silently, thinking.

**The Miko Compound**

Sango and Inuyasha walked down the hallway of the compound, heading down and outside. "I think you'll be impressed with our girls," Sango said. "None of them are trained demon exterminators, but many had training before and a lot work hard because they want to. I've learned that women fight differently than men."

Inuyasha glanced over at Sango. "Oh, how so?" He asked, keeping up the façade that they had just met and were discussing matters he was interested in.

"Men, they fight to kill," Sango started. Inuyasha nodded. That was his goal when he fought an enemy. "Women, though," Sango paused. "Women fight to annihilate." Inuyasha looked over at Sango. "They see the enemy in everyone and won't stop until there is nothing left, or until there is nothing left of them. It is for this reason that women lack control in fights."

Inuyasha nodded again. "So, you saw Miroku then," he commented.

Sango smiled. "How did you know?"

Inuyasha looked around to make sure they were the only ones. "Sesshoumaru received the report about the artifacts and sent Miroku in. Did you lie to Kikyou?"

"No," she replied shaking her head.

"So, if you found out nothing, I can only imagine what Miroku has found out." Inuyasha started to laugh. "I'm going to tease him so badly."

Sango laughed. "The scientist had him figured out in four minutes."

Inuyasha stopped. "Four minutes? Seriously? That's a record." Sango smiled. Inuyasha laughed out loud. "Oh boy, he's so going to get it. I can't wait. He got beat down by a girl. That had to have bruised his precious ego."

"And knowing Miroku, I'm sure some other part of him was bruised as well," Sango joked. "Inuyasha," Sango started, changing the subject from Miroku to something more serious. "Do you know what's going on?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I don't. But I feel that something is happening."

Sango nodded. "Just be careful. I know Kikyou well, but I don't trust her." Inuyasha studied Sango. He had learned that her face told him more than her words. She was really worried about him and that she was confused. Sango could also sense the change that was coming, but didn't know from where or from whom.

"Why don't you trust her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango sighed. "I don't know. It started out as little things. But, she sent me to the museum one hour before it was first attacked. I wasn't supposed to show myself, to allow some of the attack to happen, but to then fight them off after a certain point," Sango stopped, causing Inuyasha to stop. "How did she know?"

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know how to answer. Things were getting too complicated. He hated complicated. "Come on Sango, the only thing I know how to do is fight."

Sango nodded. "You're right you know." She laughed and he laughed back.

**New Tokyo Museum**

Kagome wasn't saddened that Sango cancelled their lunch date and decided on dinner instead. It gave Kagome time to get her work finished. She worked straight through lunch, not stopping even when Miroku pounded on the door whining about food and how hungry he was. Kagome only told him to go out and get himself some food. She said that because she knew he couldn't. It was funny enough to get a chuckle out of her before getting back into her work.

Inside the safe that was usually hidden behind the book shelves, Kagome stood there and let her gaze sweep over everything. She had decided. The Sengoku artifacts were officially case closed. Without the funds, the research and the information, she was at a stand still and that meant hours of boredom, which she really hated. Closing the case on the artifacts may mean that she wouldn't be babysat by that pervert anymore, no more attacks on the museum and she could pursue something else. Never had research been so life threatening.

She had yet to tell Myouga that she was officially calling it quits on the case. Her report was enough, and it wasn't like anyone was interested in more work on it. If they were, money would have magically started to wave in front of her face. And it wasn't. Not that she expected it to either. She exited the safe and shut the door, reentering the security code. Once everything was secured, she slid the bookshelf back in its place.

Kagome slipped some notebooks into her bag, and some CDs as well. She turned her computer off and shut the lights off. Stepping outside of her office, she found Miroku sleeping in the chair. She sighed. She knew that he slept during the days because he stayed up during the night. Also, she knew what he did at night. At first, she thought that he had rummaged through her underwear drawer because he was truly that much of a pervert. But when she noticed some of the papers in her drawers were in a slightly different order than before, she knew that he was going through all of her things.

"Hey," she said, waking her sleeping guard. "I'm ready to go home."

Miroku stood up, stretching and yawning. "Sure thing," he replied.

They made it to her apartment. Kagome unlocked the door, but instead of opening it, just stood there. "I want you to stay out here," she told him.

Miroku could only nod. He watched as Kagome let herself in and shut the door behind her, then hearing the familiar sound of the locks clicking. This was the first time she had asked him to stay completely out of her apartment. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back up against the wall. What was she doing?


	12. Broken In, Broken Up

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine and what's hers is hers.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twelve Broken In, Broken Up**

**The Lil' Ramen Shop That Could**

Kagome sat at a table, waiting for Sango. She made Miroku sit at another table across the restaurant. She told him that she wanted to be able to talk to Sango without either of them being spied on by a pervert. He found a table where he could sit and watch Kagome, just in case.

Sango rushed into the restaurant and sat down. "I am so sorry. I got really busy," she explained. Sango also kept things from Kagome. Kagome knew that Sango was involved with the war, something about training, but that was all Sango said because that was all Kagome wanted to hear.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. I didn't wait long."

Looking around the restaurant, she found Miroku several tables away. He put a stupid grin on his face and waved at Sango. Sango waved back. "You're mean Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Serves him right. I know that he went through my underwear drawer. I feel so violated. It's not for my safety, but for his own that he sits over there."

Sango laughed. It was true. Miroku's perverted ways got him beaten up far too many times. It would be for his own good to sit over there. However, she wanted to be able to talk to him, to explain to him what was going on, what she heard from Kikyou and to tell him that she told Inuyasha about Kagome figuring him out so easily.

Opening the menu, Sango read over the choices. She was glad that they had taken a liking to this restaurant. It was operated under one of the subgroups that were maintained by The War Dogs. So, if anything happened here, they would be a lot better off. Sango had a duty to protect Kagome because she had information. But Sango would also protect Kagome because she was a friend.

The waitress came up. Sango ordered first. The waitress turned to Kagome. Kagome opened her menu and pointed to an item. That was how Kagome ordered her food. The waitress stared at the menu for a moment before jotting down Kagome's order, told them it would be about ten minutes and then left.

Sango noticed that Kagome was acting slightly odd. Usually, she could talk and talk about nothing, which was a good change from talk about the war. But tonight, she was quiet and slightly jumpy.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up at Sango. She wasn't sure if she could tell Sango. Why? She didn't know. "Well," Kagome started. "I, I closed the case on the Sengoku artifacts." She told Sango.

Sango was surprised. She shot a look up at Kagome and then a quick one to Miroku. "When?" It was the safe question to ask.

Kagome sighed. She picked up her chopsticks and played with them. "Today. I sent a letter to my boss, and told him that my initial report still stands."

Sango nodded. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean, you worked night and day on that stuff. It must feel weird to just stop."

"Yeah, it is weird. I feel a bit empty. But, it's a good kind of empty," she said with a smile on her face. Sango new she was forcing the smile, but wasn't going to say anything. "I don't know what my plans are next. With the attacks on the museum, the funds have been funneled for the repairs. I might take some time off."

"You, a vacation? That's not like you," Sango joked.

"I know. But I think it might do me some good. This last couple of weeks have been surreal. I get to work on one of the greatest finds, but, with the war, I can't do the work I want to do. Add the attacks on top of that and I got really stressed. I need to unwind, clear my head, refocus. Who knows, maybe there is some other great find out there waiting for me to unravel its mysteries," she giggled.

"Where are you going to go?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't know. One of the museums in Kyoto has asked that I stop by and to share any thoughts I might have on some of their items, and there are a couple of museums in the north that want something similar. Also, a museum in China is interested in a report I wrote a few years back. And some places in America wouldn't mind a visit either. Who knows, I might visit each and every one of them. It would be fun."

Sango didn't like this. Kagome was once again dodging her questions with long unfocused answers that gave her no information. Sango started to think that it was a trait of scientists. Or just Kagome.

"That sounds great Kagome," Sango forced out. She was worried. If Kagome left Tokyo, her and Miroku wouldn't be able to protect her. But she didn't know if Kagome actually required their protection if she were to leave.

"I don't know though. I have my home here. It would be too hard to pack up and leave. I don't think I could do it," Kagome added.

Now Sango was really confused. First, she said it would be fun, and now it's too hard. Sango didn't know what to think. She just sighed. "You're confusing yourself Kagome," Sango joked.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I know. I like to think out loud." Kagome stood up. "Excuse me; I've got to visit the ladies room."

Sango nodded and watched as Kagome headed towards the back of the restaurant. Sango hurried over to the table Miroku was at and slid into one of the empty seats.

"I didn't think you were that excited to see me my dear Sango," Miroku joked with a lopsided grin on his face.

Sango shook her head. "Not now. Something's up with Kagome."

Miroku went into his serious mode. "What is it?"

"Did you know that she ended the research into the Sengoku artifacts?" Miroku shook his head. "And now she can't decided whether to leave or not. What are we suppose to do?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know," he sighed, checking to see if Kagome had returned yet. "We're not any closer to the jewel. I'm afraid that if we don't get something soon, Sesshoumaru, your Kikyou or whoever else is interested in it might take a more direct approach."

Both turned their heads to the sound of footsteps approaching. Sango ran over to her seat and sat back down. The waitress walked out and set down a plate of food in front of Sango before heading back toward the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Sango said causing the waitress to stop. "What about my friend?"

The waitress looked over at Sango. "She had her food ordered to go."

"TO GO!?" Sango screamed. "I didn't hear her say that."

The waitress shrugged. "Well, she paid and left. Other than that, I don't know, or don't care." She then went back towards the kitchen.

Miroku was by Sango's side as soon as he heard the words _to go_. They hurried toward the back where the bathrooms were. Empty. They followed the hallway down and discovered that it lead to an exit. Opening the back door, they found themselves in an alley.

"We're not even five minutes from her apartment," Sango said through short breaths.

Miroku nodded. "Let's go." The bolted out the door and ran down the street until reaching the building where Kagome lived. Up three flights of stairs and down the hallway they arrived at her door. Sango kicked it in. It looked normal at first. Sango ran into her bedroom and Miroku looked around in other places of the apartment.

"She took some clothes," Sango said as she reappeared from inside the bedroom.

Miroku nodded. "She packed her favorite books and other mementos." He pointed out to the empty spaces in the normally jammed pack bookshelves.

"Do we go after her?" Sango asked, dropping her hands to her side.

"How do we follow her?" Miroku inquired. He had no idea where she was even thinking of heading out to.

Sango ran over to the phone. "With a little help. Yes, I need to speak with Kouga. It's an emergency."

Miroku walked up to Sango. "Dear Sango, you are so smart."

"Kouga, its Sango. Yeah, long time. Look, I need you to gather a group of demons. Scent demons. Meet me at the Higurashi residence. Yeah, about five minutes east of that ramen shop. And hurry." Sango pressed her finger on the receiver and then dialed another number. "Kikyou, we have a problem. Higurashi-sensei has escaped; I want to know how you want me to proceed." Sango nodded as she listened to the instructions. "Of course. I will look." Sango put the phone down. "You stay here. Have Kouga track down her scent."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Kikyou wants me to go to the museum. She wants the artifacts," Sango explained.

Miroku grabbed her arm. "You can't do that Sango. And you know that."

Sango shook her arm out of his grip. "I know. But I have to at least pretend. Finding Kagome is more important at the moment. At least for me."

Miroku decided that she was right. He watched as she left, leaving him to wait for Kouga. Miroku sighed. The moment Sesshoumaru heard about this, he was such a dead man. He only hoped that Sango would go along with his last wish before being executed.

**New Tokyo Museum**

Myouga had given Sango everything she needed to get down into the levels of the museum where Kagome had worked. He was surprised to hear the news of her leaving, though he had the letter from her about the artifacts, which wasn't surprising to him. Sango reached Kagome's office and found it locked. She kicked it in and entered the office.

It looked normal, as much as Sango could remember. The entire room was a giant bookshelf, with hundreds of books and journals crammed onto the shelves. There had to be something here. Unless Kagome had been planning this all along. Then everything she left here would be useless because she already got what she needed out of them.

She had searched the entire office and found nothing. Just books and history. The computer had been cleaned out; her desk contained just blank paper and sharpened pencils. Nothing was left to indicate any work on the Sengoku artifacts. Sango concluded that Kagome must have spent the last couple of days hiding any evidence of her research.

Just then, Myouga entered the office. "Find anything Miss Sango?" He asked as he looked around the room.

Sango shook her head. "Nothing. She did a good job of clearing out."

Myouga grunted. "Surface work," he said.

"What?" Sango asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Surface work," Myouga repeated. "A term Kagome used. Everything has layers, either physically or figuratively. Most people only do surface work, search the outside, never looking deep inside. Kagome was one who always dove into the layers. So, Miss Sango, while it may look like nothing on the surface, you have to look beyond."

Sango looked around the room. "You mean like a secret door?" She asked.

Myouga smiled with a slight nod. "Kagome had a safe in this room. It isn't in the original plans, for security purposes. How else did you think she was able to study priceless artifacts in this room, and that you never saw them?" He chuckled at Sango. Pointing to the bookshelf, "Move that away, and it's behind there."

Sango did as the old man said. She was surprised to see the large door. Myouga appeared and punched in the code. The lock on the door released and the door cracked open. Sango used a lot of her strength to open the door. They both walked inside and looked around.

The safe was filled with shelves and drawers, which were filled with old documents, fragments of clay pots and other museum junk. Myouga looked around, and then he just stood there, nodding, as if he understood everything.

"What is it Myouga?" Sango asked.

"The Sengoku artifacts are missing," he replied.

"What?" Sango belted out. This was not good. Not only was Kagome missing, but the artifacts as well. "What are you going to do about it?" She questioned the old man.

"Nothing." He coolly replied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, as in, nothing, no action," he sighed and turned and walked out. "Lock it up when you're done," he added as he disappeared.

"Unbelievable." Sango sighed. Did he know that she was going to do this? Sango shook her head. She didn't care. Her only goal was Kagome and the artifacts.

**Kagome's Apartment**

Kouga and the few men he gathered entered the apartment. He saw Miroku going through stacks of papers and books. "You really are a fuckin' pervert, aren't ya?" Kouga asked.

Miroku chuckled. "Rather been an out and proud one than one stuck in the closet," he replied back. "You know the report about Kagome Higurashi. This is her apartment. She was last seen at the ramen restaurant you all eat at. Obtain her scent and send two men to the restaurant to follow her." Kouga looked back at two of his men and they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"So, she just upped and left, eh?" Kouga asked as he looked around the room. Something about this place was weird. He tried inhaling her scent, but, it was, unlike anything he scented before. "When was the last time she was here?" Kouga asked.

"Today, not even an hour ago. Why?" Miroku asked.

Kouga sniffed the room out a bit. "It smells like she hasn't been here for days," he told him. "Her scent is strong, but old."

Miroku dropped the papers he was looking at. "That's not possible. I was here with her." Kouga arched an eyebrow. "Not like that. She had me sit outside."

Kouga shrugged. "Whatever you say human."

Miroku picked the papers back up. Kouga's two men had already returned. "What the hell are they doing here?" Miroku asked.

Kouga looked at his men. "What the hell are you doing here dipshits?"

The men looked at each other. "We went to the ramen shop. There was no trace of Higurashi-sensei's scent."

Miroku dropped the papers again and walked over to Kouga's men. "Repeat that," he growled at them as best as a human could growl.

"This Higurashi chick wasn't at the ramen shop today. We couldn't even trace her scent from the ramen shop to this place," one of the men explained.

Kouga and Miroku looked at each other. How was that possible?

**Three months later**

Inuyasha fluttered his eyes open as the morning sun peeked its way through the heavy curtains. After a noisy yawn and a stretch, he looked over to his side to see a sleeping Kikyou next to him. Her raven heard spread out to mingle with his silver hair. Quietly and carefully, Inuyasha slipped out of the bed. Wearing his shorts still, he stumbled across the room and towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Inuyasha yawned, and then sighed.

He spent only five minutes in there. It didn't take him much to get ready for the day. He had inspections this morning. The well-trained female fighters were to be integrated into the Toukens. The Mikos were then to be integrated into their med units as well. He was looking forward to it, and at the same time . . . Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and found Kikyou still sleeping . . . he wasn't sure what was going to happen between them. Inuyasha sighed. He dressed as quickly as he could. He needed to meet with Sango this morning.

"ni. . . " Kikyou mumbled in her sleep. _Busted_, Inuyasha thought. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Kikyou still sleeping. Slipping through the door, he was out and ready to start the day.

Sango was already up, practicing hand to hand combat with some of the females. When she caught a flash of silver, she knew Inuyasha had arrived. She instructed the females to continue as she hurried over to Inuyasha. The nice thing about having Inuyasha around the Miko compound was the she could relay information from Miroku to him and vice versa without anyone thinking anything suspicious.

"Ohaiyou Inuyasha." Sango beamed.

Inuyasha grumbled something that Sango took as a _morning_. They walked away from the crowds of female soldiers to someplace a bit more private.

"The girls are ready Inuyasha," Sango informed him. "Some are scared; being separated from men for so long and suddenly being thrown in with them is a bit daunting and terrifying for them. The other females have set up support networks to help those girls adjust easier. The medical Mikos will have an easier time," Sango reported.

Inuyasha nodded. Things were progressing along nicely. "Anything else to add?"

Sango sighed. "I talked to Miroku last night. Sesshoumaru called off the search for Higurashi-sensei a week ago. She has been officially declared as missing. Search for her, the artifacts or this Shikon jewel has also been called off. Miroku says that if Kagome is found in the hands of the enemy that we're. . . " Sango's voice trailed off. She stopped walking, sucked back her tears and looked up. "Higurashi-sensei is an expendable target."

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. He knew that she considered this Higurashi person a dear friend and that telling him that they had orders to kill her if necessary was painful. He could understand that. "So, they still haven't found the jewel then?" He asked her.

Sango shook her head. "Sesshoumaru and Miroku, along with the rest of The Pack believe that the jewel is as Higurashi-sensei concluded. It does not exist."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. We'll take the female soldiers to The War Dog compound after lunch. No use wasting time. The mikos will also be expected to go at that time as well," Inuyasha ordered. Sango bowed and left. _Dammit_, he thought. He turned and headed back towards the compound.

For three months Inuyasha had stayed here. His brother ordered him to, but it didn't take much of an order to keep him here. Officially, he was to help with the integration of the two gangs. However, that wasn't the only reason why he stayed. It hadn't taken him long to take a liking to their leader, to Kikyou. Initially, she was a cold person, but he found her to be strong, and considerate. Something happened between them. Inuyasha couldn't tell her why he was attracted to her; he didn't want to scare her. He didn't want her to hate him.

How they ended up sharing the same bed was something that eluded him even though nothing happened physically between them. They both seemed to seek each other's comfort and warmth. And that was where it ended. Inuyasha himself was unsure of pursuing anything more, but Kikyou didn't seem to be pushing it. He was fine with the way things were.

Inuyasha found Kikyou in her office after a quick check in the bedroom only showed him an empty bed. "Hey," he said as he let himself into her office.

Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha. "Today's the day," she said. Inuyasha nodded. "Anything on the jewel?" She asked.

Ah yes, the jewel. It was the first thing she talked about in the morning and was usually the last thing she talked about at night. That damn jewel. Inuyasha sat down on the couch. "Nope. They have called off the search for it. A waste of resources," Inuyasha said. He jumped in his spot at the sound of something smashing. He looked over at Kikyou. She was standing, her bangs covering her eyes, and her fist had pounded a good sized hole in her desk. No doubt she used her miko powers.

"A waste?" She asked, her voice low enough for Inuyasha to have to strain. Kikyou shot her eyes at Inuyasha. "A waste!?" She yelled at him. "How dare you? How dare you," she said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up. "Look, it's not my call," he pleaded with her. Not in three months had he ever seen her like this. Her face was bunched up with fury. He could feel her aura strengthen, frightening even him.

"You, your kind, don't understand," she stated.

"My kind?" Inuyasha asked. "What the hell do you mean by that?" He demanded from her.

"Demons, hanyou. Your filthy kind!" She screamed. "All of you."

Inuyasha was really confused. "You're not making sense. You have demons and hanyou here in your fucking compound. Shit Kikyou, I'm a hanyou."

"I know. A waste. That is what you are a waste. A waste of space, a waste of energy and a waste of my time. A half-breed," she spat at him. "If you can't help me then I will find someone who can."

"What? What the hell are you babbling on about?" He stammered.

"Take the girls. I don't care. I never what to see them or you again!" She screamed at him. "Out!" She pointed.

Inuyasha knew it was a lost battle. He left, not truly understanding what the hell she was going on about. All he knew was that something happened and she snapped. What did this jewel really mean to her? What did he mean to her? Inuyasha stopped. Did she know?


	13. Another Reason

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Not even worthy of pretending to own what is hers.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirteen Another Reason**

After so many years, who could remember why anyone fought in this damn war? The older people knew. Remembered the day when things went from peaceful to bloody. They remembered that a demon had been found guilty. But of what, that's where people differed in their tales. And even for those who believed they knew the truth, could anyone really believe it? What if those that were even involved in the trial had it all wrong?

That didn't matter now. The ideals that existed at the start of the war were a lost memory. Fighting for justice, a claim that people only said, not something they had faith in. War was all about power. And this war was no different. This wasn't a war about land, or whose religion was stronger, it was about power and control, simple as that.

Demons wanted control over humans. Humans wanted control over the humans. Men wanted control over women. Women wanted control over men. Nationalities wanted to control over nationalities and so forth. Over the years of the war, the makeup of the gangs changed. Demon gangs were mainly demons and human gangs were mainly human. Only a few gangs existed that contained a mixture of demons and humans and everything else between. The War Dogs was the largest and most powerful gang of that type.

Many of the women who were with Kikyou stayed with The War Dogs, however, some left to stay with the women who had saved them and taught them to be strong. Many couldn't believe that Kikyou would betray everyone as she had. Where Kikyou and those who followed her went, no one was sure. But it was clear that it had something to do with the artifacts and the jewel. What her reasons for wanting those was what no one knew.

**One Year Later**

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were given the worst assignment imaginable. At least that was what Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru was the largest asshole alive for doing this to him. He was the commanders of the Toukens, and instead, Sesshoumaru had him scouring the country for a girl who was doing a hell of a job of keeping herself hidden. If she didn't want to be found, why search for her?

Sesshoumaru pounded it into his head why they were going after this chick. Even after all of that, telling Kikyou that they had canceled the search, it didn't make sense to him, but Sesshoumaru had said that it was to throw people off their backs. But, he was ordered and he had to follow orders. At least Sango and Miroku were able to go with him. And Kouga was left behind to make sure that The Toukens didn't slack off and were trained hard everyday.

The problem that they encountered when looking for this girl was that they weren't the only ones. Word about the artifacts and especially the jewel spread quickly. Soon, everyone wanted to get their hands on the jewel that could grant them unlimited power. The fighting that occurred was for information about the jewel or the scientist who knew of its existence. Even though the paper disclaimed its existence, the rumor of the jewel itself was enough to cause new fighting between the gangs. Peace was no longer the goal.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had been backpacking across Japan for the last year. They followed leads and rumors and hunches. Sango even tried to use her womanly instincts from time to time to track down her lost friend. Everything they tried was fruitless. In the end, they made it back to Tokyo, right back where they started.

Tokyo had changed into something unrecognizable from its former self. Many of the buildings had been destroyed; vegetation had crept back into the city as the forest landscape proved to be a better hiding place than the city landscape. Inuyasha preferred the nature over the urban sprawl. It was easier on his senses. They found themselves on the outskirts of the city. New Tokyo was what remained of the original city and everything else was given back to Mother Nature.

A large thunderclap above them and then rained poured down. It was that time of year again. Now that it had started raining, no one knew when it would stop. Rain was a problem for Inuyasha.

"Shit," Inuyasha said as the first drops landed on him.

"How the fuck are we suppose to be able to do shit in this weather?" Inuyasha whined.

Miroku sighed. "Ask your brother," he suggested.

Inuyasha growled. "Asshole," he said describing his brother nicely. And it was also a good word for describing Miroku and his sarcasm.

The rain changed intensity. Sango found herself without anything to keep herself from getting wet, and soon everybody was soaked through and through. "Hey," she yelled out over another thunderclap. "We need to find shelter. This is going to be bad."

Everyone agreed with her. They hurried down the path until they hit concrete. It used to be a street that cars drove along to their homes. A former residential area. Some small gang may have taken one of the houses as their own. They stopped to look around. It was hard to see anything through the rain.

"Hey," Miroku yelled, pointing. "Let's try up." Everyone nodded and followed him up. "I think the wind is picking." He said loudly as he felt a breeze drift over his body. "It could be a typhoon."

They all sighed when they found a house with a light in one of the windows. Hurrying over to the house, they find relief in the overhang of the roof. Sango reached up and knock on the door. They waited for someone to answer, if anyone was even in there to answer. Inuyasha nodded as he could hear footsteps. The door swung open.

"What?" A familiar voice boomed out over the howling wind and rain.

Sango blinked. "Kagome?" She asked.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. "What are you doing here?" She then looked and saw Miroku and a strange man. "And with him?"

"Kagome, could we please come in, out from the storm?" Sango asked. Miroku stood behind her smiling and nodding.

Kagome sighed. "I wish I could. . . "She started to say as her voice disappeared. "You were looking for me, weren't you?" She asked, more strength in her voice.

Sango sighed and then looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku looked away knowing that Kagome still remembered. "Kagome, look, could we come inside? We could talk about it." She was trying.

Shaking her head, she answered, "No. You, you shouldn't be here. Just leave me alone."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fuck. Let's go. Stupid wench is too stuck up."

Kagome went rigid. Who the hell was he? He didn't know anything about her and he was saying all of this crap about her. She balled her fists by her sides. "Fine. You may stay the night, but I expect you all to be gone by morning."

"Thank you Kagome," Sango said with a smile.

Miroku followed Sango. "Ah, Kagome, your beauty has only grown over the time we last saw each other. Perhaps you've reconsidered my proposal," he smoothed talked her.

Sango hit him over his head. "Pervert. I swear." She was tired of him and his ways. Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way so he could get inside.

Kagome closed and locked the door behind them. "There are three spare bedrooms upstairs. The bathroom is also upstairs. Laundry is past the kitchen which is over there," Kagome said pointing out all of the locations of the various places.

Sango walked over to Kagome. "I'm glad to see that you are okay."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks," was all that she said. Kagome turned and headed up the stairs, leaving her unwanted guests downstairs to find their own ways. "Remember, gone in the morning!" She yelled from upstairs. Then everyone heard a door slam shut.

"Ungrateful wench," Inuyasha murmured, crossing his arms.

Sango sighed. "Well, that ungrateful wench is still letting us stay here. So, we might as well make use of it. I'm going upstairs to get out of these clothes before I catch a cold. We better get to sleep so we can get out of here in the morning."

"We're going to leave? Just like that?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha. "I guess it's his call. We found her. Now what do we do with her?"

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't really sure. His mission had been to find her. Well, they did. So then what? He would have to call his brother. Sesshoumaru would finally be pleased. Inuyasha couldn't take any more of the insults his brother had thrown at him over the last year about how much of a failure he was for not being able to track down a measly human girl. A human girl who didn't even have any war skills at all. How wrong he had been.

"Let's get to sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning," he commanded them. They nodded and all three silently went upstairs and found the guest rooms and then found sleep.

Inside his room, Inuyasha looked around. It was very different from the compound, and it was better than anywhere he had slept in the past year. He found what he was looking for. On the nightstand next to the bed sat a phone.

Inuyasha picked up the receiver and pressed the contraption to his ear. He started to punch in the numbers for Sesshoumaru until he realized, there was no dial tone. "Shit," he cursed out slamming the wretched thing down. Now he didn't know what to do. Stripping out of his wet clothes and laying them around the room to dry, he crawled into the bed and sighed. He would do the only thing he could think, in the morning.

**Morning**

Inuyasha woke up early. The rain had stopped, but the clouds hadn't gone away. There was no sun to greet him today. Crawling out of bed, he looked around for his clothes. Instead of them all sprawled out like he had them, they were folded neatly on the dresser. He yawned not wanting to bother with it. After dressing, he walked downstairs, noting that Sango and Miroku were still sleeping, and still in separate rooms.

Even though the sun was not out, it wasn't that cold out yet. Not that the cold actually bothered him, he just didn't like it. Walking away from the house, he looked around at his surroundings. The house seemed to be located at an old shrine. It was a great hiding place. Some of the few people who were still treated with some respect were those involved in religious studies, monks, priests. Many demons were not threatened with human faith, but still respected it because demons still believed in divine power given to humans by the gods.

Rubbish, Inuyasha thought to himself. He had already learned that there was no god, just a big divine nothing. Finding himself walking along unconsciously, he stopped when he sensed her. That wench. She was about fifty feet away from him, looking at a tree. He turned his head to look at the tree. It had a thick healthy trunk, lots of foliage and it was tall. It was the tallest tree in the whole area. That meant it had to be a couple hundred years old. With the fence surrounding it, the people who maintained the shrine must have thought that the tree was favored by the gods. Ha, he thought, again, rubbish.

Inuyasha took no more than ten steps only to find an arrow being pointed at him. He paused, not knowing what to do or to say. It wasn't like he could just kill her like any other enemy. Sesshoumaru said that she had value or some crap like that. Possessing her was possessing power and strength. Bullshit, Inuyasha thought. So far, she was just a pain in his ass, and it wasn't going away.

"What the fuck?" He asked. Anger started to pulse within him. "Was this a setup?"

Kagome shook her head. "I know of you. I know why you are here. And I will stop you," she told him, her eyes narrowed, arrow ready.

Inuyasha looked at her and his eyes went wide. Kikyou. He knew it wasn't her, but dammit, she looked like Kikyou. He had spent the last year trying to get her out of his head, and now, this look-alike was standing in front of her, just as pissed off at him as Kikyou was that day. Some higher power was getting their jollies watching him as they royally fucked with his life.

But he wasn't about to let her get away with pointing some lame arrow at him. "Listen here. I don't fucking care what you think you can do, I have a mission and I'm going to carry it out, whether you like it or not," he growled at her, his aura spiking.

Kagome chuckled. She could feel his demonic aura. It was getting stronger with each passing second. This one lost control easily, not unlike the few demons she had encountered since coming to this place. All of them had one thing in mind, that stupid jewel. Kagome sighed. She thought that threatening him would be enough to drive him away. But he was stubborn. She didn't want to have to do it. It always brought attention to her.

Inuyasha could only watch as the girl in front of him reacted to his demonic aura. He watched as she started to faintly glow pink. It wasn't anything new to him. He lived with the Mikos for three months. The War Dogs had the largest population of mikos compared to any other gang. Besides, she wasn't Kikyou. Kikyou was the strongest. Everyone knew that. It was a god given fact.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha studied her. Kagome hated doing this. Things never turned out good. "I don't want to kill you," she told him.

Inuyasha found her voice to be full of concern and not that of someone who was cocky, much like how he talked. She really didn't want to kill him. Sango and Miroku had both explained to him on several occasions this girl's dislike for the war, believing that no one had the right to kill another, unless it was for self-defense. Inuyasha knew that she probably felt threatened by him. Who wouldn't be?

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh you won't," he told her, some of his pride slipping into his tone.

Kagome shook her head. This guy was fairly dumb. He wasn't backing down. Was this because he was familiar with her kind? It had to be. She had heard rumors about other mikos, but never paid much attention to them. She refocused her attention on the demon in front of her. If he wanted a fight, he was about to get one.

"What the. . . "Inuyasha stuttered as he saw her aura change. Originally her aura was a dark pink, and he learned that it meant one wasn't a very powerful miko. The concept was the same with demons and hanyous, the more intense the aura in feeling, and the different colors, allowed other demons to see how powerful or weak they were. However, he could easily see the pink color fading.

Kagome steadied her breathing, using her mind to control her vitals as she slowly let loose her power. She was also using her power to sense for other demons. Her aura usually attracted them, which meant she had to keep her aura very low, near the point of nonexistence. Inuyasha watched as the pink faded into a white color.

"Like I said before," she said her voice crackling with energy, "I don't want to kill you."

Inuyasha had never seen anything like it. Just who the hell was this woman?

"Kagome?" A voice spoke out from behind Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku came running out. Kagome dropped her arrow as well as her aura, but leaving enough around her to remind Inuyasha not to try anything.

Kagome set the bow and arrow down and walked toward them. "There's food in the kitchen. Eat what you want now for breakfast and the rest is to take with you." She stopped so that there was about twenty feet between her and the others. Sango ran inside and brought out the food. After what they just saw, they knew that they had already overstayed their welcome.

"Kagome," Sango started, handing some of the food to Miroku. "Please, come with us. We can protect you. If we found you, it won't be long until someone else does."

"There is no reason for anyone to find me," Kagome stated.

"But the artifacts. . . "Sango started.

"I don't know where they are at," Kagome explained to them. "The artifacts were given to someone who I trusted. They hid them for their protection, and then he immediately killed himself afterwards." She looked away from them. "So you see, I have no value. There is no reason for you to do anything with me. Please, you should go now."

Sango wanted to step forward and say something, but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "But. . . "she started only to have Miroku shake his head at her.

"She has made her decision and it wouldn't be right of us to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do," Miroku explained in a soft voice. "Besides, we're not that far from home, I kinda miss it, don't you?"

Sango sighed. He was right. Neither of them wanted to make Kagome do something against her will. She looked up at Inuyasha. He, on the other hand, wasn't as compassionate toward anyone. "Inuyasha, we better go," she told him.

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't want to be around this freak of a girl anymore. Mikos were nothing but trouble. There was no understanding them. Mioks lived by a set of rules that were dumb; at least, that was Inuyasha's opinion.

Sango stopped next to Kagome, who was still looking away from everyone. "Kagome, if you ever need anything, a friend, or protection, we'll be there for you, remember that, please?"

Kagome looked up at the teary-eyed Sango and nodded. Sango joined up with Miroku and Inuyasha. She watched as Kagome just stood there. Sango was hoping that Kagome was thinking about changing her mind, but they had reached the steps and were walking down them. Kagome disappeared from their sites and Sango looked forward. She should be happy, right? She was going home.

Turning back to look behind her, she noticed that they were gone. Kagome sighed. That was difficult, she thought. It's not that she didn't want their protection; it was that if she were to go with them, then she couldn't do what she had set out to do in the first place. Kagome ran over to the well house, opening up its locked doors. Inside, Kagome turned the light on. She walked over to the back wall and opened up the old wooden cabinets. Hanging on the wall was an old sword stored in a drab sheath.

No, she couldn't go with them. Not until she found who were the true wielders of this item. When she first escaped Miroku and Sango, it wasn't that she was abandoning her research. Instead, she was following the leads she had found. She had figured Miroku out pretty quickly, and was devastated to learn about Sango. She overheard them talking once and she heard enough to figure it out. Sango and Miroku worked together.

Knowing that the people were only around her for the information, she just had to leave and do this on her own. For the last year, she was reading and researching, deciphering the truth. Kagome understood that there was a reason to this war. And that reason included the artifacts.


	14. Declaration of a New War

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Must I waste the space? Yes, I guess I do.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fourteen A Declaration of a New War**

Inuyasha fumed as he stomped away from the shrine. He couldn't believe the audacity of that woman. Sesshoumaru was going to kick all of their asses for this. At least they had an idea of where she was. If Sesshoumaru really wanted to go after her, then he could use The Toukens, or whoever to track her ass down. She could hide from the three of them, but she wouldn't be able to hide from The Toukens.

Sango and Miroku remained quiet. Neither of them knew what to do or say at the moment. Things were suddenly more complicated than they had been. They knew that it wouldn't take long before they just decided to storm the place and take Kagome as a prisoner. As kind as The War Dogs tried to be, it was still a war.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted them.

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled back.

Kouga looked at Miroku and Sango. "Where ya been? Heard you were in the area, thought you'd be around last night."

"We got caught in the storm," Miroku explained.

"Really? Did you find shelter or something?" Kouga asked. Miroku pointed over towards the shrine, which they could still see. Kouga realized where Miroku was pointing. "Shit. You were there? How the fuck did you manage to get through that barrier?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "Barrier?" They asked in unison. Neither of them had sensed or felt a barrier of any kind.

Kouga nodded. "Hell ya. Bastard of a barrier too. Even with all of the mikos around our compound, still haven't seen anything that strong. Not even that Kiki-ho had anything like that." Kouga shook his head. "Well, doesn't matter. Glad to see you back and alive."

Miroku chuckled. "Get used to it because we don't know how much longer we have left."

Kouga cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"What he means is that when we get back, and have to report back to Sesshoumaru about our little excursion, we'll most likely be executed," Sango explained. "We can only hope for a quick death."

Kouga nodded. He noticed that Inuyasha hadn't said anything other than the _feh_ and with his arms crossed; Kouga could tell what kind of mood he was in. "Okay. How about you hold off on your report for a while and hang out with me and the guys for a while. Kinda like a prepare-to-die party."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha sputtered as he pushed Kouga out of the way and continued his march toward the compound. Feeling a tingling sensation through his body, Inuyasha paused. He looked over at Kouga and he knew that Kouga felt it too. "What the hell?"

"Huge motherfucker," Kouga commented. Kouga then shook his head. "No, a huge mass of motherfuckers."

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. "They're heading this direction."

Miroku looked behind him. "It's Kagome. They must have sensed her aura," he told them.

"We've got to protect her," Sango pleaded with them. Inuyasha nodded and all four of them sprinted toward the shrine. It didn't take long for them to get there, but the mass of demons they felt had arrived before they did. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha ran up the steps. Kouga could only watch as they passed through that damn barrier. Kouga was left outside. He figured there was something he must be able to do.

At the top of the stairs, they found Kagome kneeling, surrounded by her arrows and bow in hand, aiming up at the army of demons that were descending upon her home. They watched as she fired one of her arrows, a surge of pink energy surrounding the arrow and exploding when it impacted with one of the demons, purifying it.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, running up to her friend. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. She saw Inuyasha and glared at him. "Damn things picked up my aura," she said as if blaming Inuyasha for their predicament.

Sango nodded. She found a position and pulled out her guns, aiming and firing them at the demons. She was able to take a few out, but that was nothing compared to the number. "There must be at least a hundred, if not more!" She yelled out.

Miroku had also found a place for protection as he fired his gun at the demon army. Sango was right. They would run out of bullets before even putting a dent in their numbers. They would need backup and they needed it three minutes ago.

Kagome fired some more arrows. She knew that the weaker ones would be destroyed by the barrier, but the stronger ones could get through. The barrier was weaker near the top since not many demons flew into the shrine. And that was the method of entrance for these things.

Inuyasha stared at the massive demon army with a smirk on his face. For the last year, he hadn't been in a good fight, and he was itching for one big time. And now, he was getting his wish. While the majority of the demons were trying to fly in, he felt that some were trying to actually walk up to the shrine. He cracked his knuckles. Oh how he wanted to beat down on something in a little hand to hand combat.

Running over to the corner of the shrine property, he found a demon working on something. Inuyasha didn't care what it was. Running as fast as his could, his fingers and claws extended, his arm up high, the demon didn't even see it when Inuyasha attacked. He could only hear the echo of Inuyasha calling out the attack as he died.

"Sankontessou!" Echoed throughout the grounds. However, Inuyasha didn't realize that he was only in one corner of the grounds.

Kagome fell forward, her hands smacking into the ground. She shot her head up as the demons started chuckling above her. "NO!" She screamed out. Inuyasha turned to see what was going on. Kagome dropped her bow, and grabbed a couple of the arrows that she had stuck in the ground.

Standing up, she started to run over to one of the corners of the shrine. The demons realized that she knew. A swarm flew towards her. Kagome fell to the ground, stabbing one of her arrows into the dirt, creating a small barrier around her. She looked up the see the demons destroyed. Kouga stood there. With the large barrier down, he was able to finally join the fight.

Inuyasha started to walk over to where the larger mass of demons sat, waiting for their turn. But he stopped. He felt something, tugging at him. Did he miss a demon? Inuyasha spun around, and found that there weren't any demons near him. But he still felt it. Inuyasha walked around, using his senses to pinpoint the location of this strange feeling. He wandered around the shrine until he found the source. Walking inside he could see a faint red smoke slithering around the room.

Sango fired another bullet, killing one more demon. She aimed her gun again and pressed on the trigger only to hear a click instead of a bang. "Shit," she proclaimed. Patting herself down, she found that she is without any more ammo. "Miroku, I'm out."

Miroku shot down another demon. "I'm on my last round," he told her. After that, both of them would be sitting ducks. Miroku took a quick sweep of the shrine grounds. Kouga was doing a pretty good job of protecting Kagome from some of the stronger demons, though she was holding her own. Sango was just hiding, her knife in hand. And Inuyasha. . . he couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

Kagome decided to use Kouga as a distraction. With him fighting the demons, she could hurry over and try to reset the barrier. Grabbing the last of her arrows, she stood up and ran toward the corner of the shrine. Kagome didn't sense the demon behind her. It shot something out at her, hitting her in the shoulder. Kagome screamed out in pain, falling onto the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, giving away her hiding position to the remaining demons still alive.

Miroku turned and saw Kagome lying in a puddle of her own blood. "Kagome-sama!" He called out. Sango and Miroku ran over to her, hoping that they could protect her. Kagome saw them, and with an arrow in hand, erected a barrier around the three of them. The barrier would only last as long as she was conscious.

He heard her scream. He could smell her blood. And that made something inside him react. Inuyasha slowly walked out. He looked up. Kouga was having a hard time taking the demons on his own. Sango and Miroku were trying to protect the injured girl, though he could see that it was her who was protecting them. Looking at the demon army, Inuyasha could sense their willingness to tear into them and feast.

He started to laugh, which caused the demons to focus their attention on him instead of the injured Kagome. As if a completely different being, Inuyasha reached over and grabbed the tilt of the sheathed sword. He pulled out the rusty thing and it was the demon army's turn to laugh at him.

"You think you can take us on with that?" They teased in their demonic voices.

"Nice sword," another demon taunted.

Kagome heard their rants and forced herself to life her head up to look. She gasped at what she saw. That silver haired demon, the one Sango and Miroku had called Inuyasha was standing there, having found the one artifact she had. She cursed at herself for having it so easily obtainable. Now this stubborn hanyou was going to break it.

Inuyasha looked down at the sword he had in his hands. He held it out in front of him, both hands on the grip. He concentrated his demonic energy into the sword, his red energy mixing with the red energy of the sword he could see swirling around the blade. _Come on_. He silently said to both himself and the sword. He could sense the demons swarming in for the attack.

Looking up at the demons, Inuyasha smirked, he pulled back the sword and then in one quick swipe brought it down. Sango and Miroku covered their eyes from the flash the sword created. Kouga had disappeared as soon as he felt the energy coming from both Inuyasha and the sword. However, Kagome couldn't look away. It was amazing. She watched as the flash took out the entire demon army. And that was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**Two Days Later**

Kagome eyes shot open to realize that she was in her room, lying in her bed. "Itai," she yelped when she felt the pain in her shoulder. Reaching up she felt that she was bandaged up.

"Hey, you're up," a voice spoke. Kagome looked over and found Sango standing in the doorway, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome rested her head down in the pillow. "Better," she replied. "How long?" When she didn't get an answer, Kagome repeated her question. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Oh, uh, two days now," Sango said, setting down a bowl of soup on the nightstand before sitting down in the chair she had placed next to the bed. "We didn't think you would be up for another couple more days. I guess those miko powers of yours are pretty strong. You took a nasty hit from that demon. Even poisoned."

Kagome listened to what Sango told her. She had decided. Kagome threw the covers off and quickly jumped out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa," Sango started protesting, standing up, following Kagome over to her closet. "What are you doing? You should stay in bed."

Kagome grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Stripping herself of the pajama bottoms she figured Sango dressed her in, Kagome slipped on a pair of blue jeans. Reaching up to one of the shelves in the closet, Kagome grabbed a bag and stuffed a couple of shirts and some jeans into the bag. Sango watched as she went over to her drawers and grabbed some socks and undergarments.

**Downstairs**

Radio was the medium of choice now. Televisions had long disappeared. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga sat in the living room of Kagome's shrine, the drawl of the announcer filling the background with war and weather updates. They were all surprised to not hear anything about the attack that happened a few days back. No mention of a large demon army appearing in the outskirts of New Tokyo. It was learned long ago that one could 'buy' false news. However, it didn't mean that it wasn't possible, and this might be the first case in a long time where someone paid a lot of money to ignore news reports.

"You are out of your mind," a voice spoke from the staircase. All three men turned to see Kagome walking down the stairs with Sango right at her feet. "I don't want you to die," Sango pleaded with the scientist.

"Who's going to die? Kagome?" Kouga asked as he looked at the beautiful miko doctor. He walked up to her, taking her free hand into his. "I would hate to see my potential mate risk her life."

Kagome sighed, whipping her hand out of Kouga's. She turned and headed into the kitchen, Sango still shadowing her. "Kagome, what can I say to change your mind?"

Apparently, everyone was interested in what was going on. Kagome opened the fridge and pulled out a couple bottles of water. Heading to the cabinet, she pulled out some energy bars and anything else she could grab that didn't require much preparation. Turning, she found not only Sango, but Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga standing behind Sango, all with curious faces.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, trying to wedge himself into the tension between the two females.

Sango sighed. Kagome shot Sango a look telling Sango that if she said anything she would be on the receiving end of her miko temper, but Sango just couldn't let Kagome do something so ridiculous. Sango turned to face the three men standing behind her. "Kagome is going to go find this Naraku guy and tell him that she doesn't have the jewel and that the jewel doesn't exist."

Kagome cursed under her breath. She wasn't going to stand here any longer getting lectured by people who just didn't understand. Kagome hurried passed Sango and thought she had made a clean break through the men when a force on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you a fuckin' idiot or do you just want to die?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome couldn't look up at him. He actually had concern for her, she could tell by the soft tone he used.

Kagome shook his grip off of her. Rubbing where his hand was, Kagome stared at the ground. She didn't have an answer. Going to Naraku was the only thing she could think of. What was she going to do, run away each time he sent an army after her? He'd kill her for wasting his time. It seemed like a logical idea. Tell him that she doesn't have the jewel and that the jewel doesn't exist, to leave her alone and leave it at that. Kagome thought about saying that, but shook it out of her head. They couldn't understand. She started to head out of the house.

"I won't save your stupid ass if Naraku does anything to you, you got that wench?" Inuyasha blurted out. "I don't care."

That stopped Kagome. She was fuming. Kagome spun around, her eyes narrowed, her body stiff and tense. She was never so pissed off at anything or anyone before. "Why you. . . "She started but then stopped. Her eyes went wide, her irritation with the hanyou morphed into shock. "You thief," she called out. Stomping up toward the hanyou, she pointed. "You dirty rotten thief. You. . . "She could even finish.

Miroku was slightly confused. He wondered if he had missed something. "Uh, thief? Inuyasha?"

Kagome held out her hand. "Give it back," she demanded.

Inuyasha looked around, even more confused than everyone else. "What?"

She sighed. What was he, three? These games were stupid. "What?" She asked. "The sword. You took it, now give it back."

Inuyasha looked down at his side. Slid into his belt was the worn sheath that contained the rusty, yet powerful sword. He wasn't sure what had happened that day, all he knew was that the sword called to him and he destroyed the army. Things had been fuzzy for him. He still wasn't completely clear on what had gone on.

"This?" He said. "Fuck no. I'm keeping this," he started. "I saved your sorry ass with this."

Kagome blinked. She tried to think back to two days ago. Yes, the bright flash. She remembered. It was then that she was injured and it had been the last thing her eyes captured. Her current mental state switched from anger to curiosity, the only type of curiosity a scientist could have. Looking up at Inuyasha with bright blue-gray eyes, she had only one request. "Show me."

Inuyasha nodded. He walked out into the living room area which provided more space. With his hand on the hilt, Inuyasha looked up at Kouga. "Attack me."

Kouga almost had to ask Inuyasha to repeat his command. Almost. Kouga smirked with pleasure. Cracking his fingers, Kouga get into an offensive attack stance. Inuyasha pulled out the sword and concentrated his youkai energy into the sword. Kouga started to walk forward, but then stopped. He sensed it again. Everyone watched as the sword transformed from a piece of rusty metal to a large shiny sword that was at least double in size.

"Shit," Kouga said. His youkai could sense the power coming from both Inuyasha and that sword. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared the piss out of him. He took a few steps back, not wanting any kind of accident.

Slipping on her glasses, Kagome walked up to the sword, inspecting it verbally. "I never thought I would see it," she said barely loud enough for the humans to hear. "Tessaiga transformed." But everyone heard it.

"I don't remember reading about any kind of sword transformation in your report Higurashi-sensei," Miroku stated.

Kagome giggled. "That's because I purposely left it out." She couldn't take her eyes away from the sword. Kagome examined as much of it as she could. It was breathtaking. She spiked her miko aura up some so she could feel the power of the sword without physically experiencing the receiving end of it.

Her miko aura danced with Inuyasha's youkai aura that swirled around the sword. Faint pink dancing with the intense scarlet red. She had to touch the smooth shiny surface of the transformed sword. Kagome reached out and touched the sword with a finger. Immediately, the sword transformed back into its rusty state.

"You fucking broke it? Stupid wench," Inuyasha accused her.

Kagome heard what he said, but didn't have time to argue with him. Dropping her backpack, she headed over to the book shelf and started pulling off books, letting them fall onto the floor. No one said a word because no one knew what she was doing. She had already kept much from them, and now they wondered how much more she knew.

Once enough of the books were removed, Kagome pulled out a ratty notebook and opened it up. She found a pen on a table near the couch and flipped to a particular section of her notebook. Kagome started to scribble things inside it. Inuyasha and Kouga could hear her mumblings as she wrote.

"My assumption that a dog demon, or something related to the dog demon pack would be able to handle the dog demon sword is correct. The sword transformation is activated by the youkai aura of the demon, or in this case, a hanyou. Hanyou subject is half dog demon, half human. Sword reacts to opposing youkai energies, yet transforms back into rusty state near a human presence. At this time, the reason for the reactions to humans is unknown and will need to be studied furthered." And once Kagome was finished, she dated her comments and closed the notebook up.

Looking up, she found Inuyasha had slipped the sword back into its sheath and was now standing only inches from her. Kagome hugged the notebook against her chest. She could feel him staring down at her, into her. Trying to ignore his looks, Kagome glided past him and went to grab her backpack. She hadn't forgotten about her trip to set Naraku straight.

"No," Inuyasha said.

Kagome slipped the backpack onto her shoulder. Without looking at him, she replied, "You can't stop me."

"Fine, you can go, but that notebook thing stays," he told her.

Kagome shot her head up, her eyes meeting his amber ones. "You can't."

Inuyasha took a step closer. "Oh yes I can. You lied to us. And Naraku will be interested in your little notebook. I'm under orders to make sure that I gather information concerning this jewel and the artifacts. And it looks like that notebook is full of interesting things."

Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, Kagome stood up straighter. She wasn't going to let this hanyou intimidate her. "Listen here you. You have no right. You have no right to order me around; you have no right to my work. I don't care about your orders, get it? I just want to be left alone to do what I do."

"Say whatever you want wench. But I always follow orders and I have never failed a mission," his voice was low and dangerous, the words escaping from a small smirk. He was enjoying this.

Kagome wasn't one to back down. She looked at Inuyasha, her facial features soft, her eyes gentle and bright. "Like I said," she said with a warm smile on her face. "I don't want to kill you."

Before Inuyasha could counter, his ears perked over towards the radio, which had been on low volume. He had picked up on some familiar words. He headed over to the radio and turned it up, listening intently.

". . . on a shrine outside of New Tokyo. The Gokusotsu gang has now claimed responsibility for the attack claiming they were destroying a weapon that was being developed that could destroy the mythical Shikon no Tama jewel. No word on whether the weapon claim is true or not, however, the subject of the Shikon no Tama has been an odd one. Leading scientists and historians claim that the jewel's existence is false since technology, leading monks, mikos and youkai can sense the jewel, and no detection has been made. On the same topic, leader of the Gokusotsu gang, Naraku, has declared his war against those who impede on his search for the Shikon no Tama jewel. No explanation about why he has declared war on those who wish to hinder his search for an object that probably doesn't exist. It is believed that the Shikon no Tama jewel will give any living being, human or youkai, incredible power. It is the opinion of this announcer that if such a jewel exists, whoever obtains the jewel will most likely be declared winner of this war. In Old Kyoto today . . . "

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Still want to talk to that bastard?"

A/N: Well, finally something happened. I'm glad that you've stuck with me this far because the first 13 chapters were the setup chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Take care and much happiness to all. So corny.


	15. On the Other Side

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Guess what goes here. Go ahead, guess. Maybe you don't need to.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifteen On the Other Side**

He was by no means an ugly person, at least on the outside. Black hair that shined like silk and the wavy shoulder length outlined his small almost feminine face. His narrow eyes glared at everything and everyone. He was tall, slender and walked like royalty. You couldn't tell by looking at him, that he was Naraku, leader of the Gokusotsu, a gang declared by many to be the most horrendous of all gangs.

The north was where his compound was located. It wasn't for the cold weather; it was just a place he found that harbored emotions that he was comfortable with. Demons who felt that the demon was wrongly convicted of the crimes and felt that it was just an act of revenge and hate by the humans had gathered here in the north. Naraku easily manipulated those feelings and he was easily able to include them into his gang, and to make him do his biddings.

For a long time, Naraku had been searching for ways to make himself more powerful, to fix the inadequacies he knew he had. Naraku wasn't any ordinary demon; he wasn't even a full demon. He knew he was a hanyou, but wasn't sure what kind he was. Naraku had learned early on about the darkness in people, the truth of their hearts. Evil raised him, nurtured him and readied him for the real world.

This is what the real world was like. War. War brought out the truth in people. He was a young adult when the riots started. At first, he was confused, but easily fell into the fervor of the scene. Demons and humans, running around, angry, full of hatred and revenge, seeking something called justice, which he knew didn't exist. It was here that he started banding demons together and he quickly learned he had intelligence for organization and trickery.

During this time before the official declaration of war, Naraku was building up the gang that would serve him without question. Naraku proved himself to be a valued and strong leader, a leader that shared the same ideas about the verdict, and about humans. He was surprised that they couldn't detect the fact that he was a hanyou. But if they couldn't smell it, he wouldn't tell them.

Also, during this, Naraku was reveling in the power. He never felt so alive, and being in control made his emotions run wild. It was addicting. And instantly he had to find a way to increase it. This lead him to the first rule of war, war was power. Power would guarantee him as the victor. He had to find the source of ultimate power, which directed him toward books. Hidden within history and shrouded in myths and legends, he knew that he would find a source that would give him the power he craved.

And he did. Nestled comfortably in a small crack in time, he found his source. He knew that its existence was far from reality, but he had to try. For some reason, he could feel it, drawn to its power, the power he wanted for himself. This was the beginning of his life's quest. The search for and obtainment of the jewel known through history as The Shikon no Tama. It was at that moment that he would do anything, _anything_, to own it.

He was still able to manage the demons in his gang, and it was through his gang that he could carry out the search for the jewel. These demons seemed to trust him, though Naraku knew that there wasn't an ounce of honesty in his entire body. And he twisted that trust into a tool, they would do his search for him, they would sacrifice themselves for his selfish desires, dying with the only thought that they were doing something noble, demon brotherhood or some crap like that. Pathetic beings, Naraku snickered to himself on many occasions.

Even after almost two decades of no leads, no hints, not a single shred of evidence, some evil god or devil decided to smile in his favor. Naraku had never given up his search and felt that he was being reward by the jewel itself when a demon, so obsessed with proving himself to Naraku, murdered several non-combatants to give him this report. Those non-combatants were some elite historical scholars that were some of the scattered few that remained _neutral_ in the war. No one was neutral in this war, and Naraku rewarded the demon by given him the status and rank he desired. A few days later, Naraku had the demon killed.

The report was written by some young female archaeologist. In her report, she only mentioned the Shikon no Tama when referring to the time period and the mythology surrounding the artifacts she had researched. He was not interested in the artifacts, but the report was just the lift he needed. If those artifacts could survive the five hundred years difference in time, so could the jewel, even if this stupid doctor said otherwise.

The way things worked was that everything was aligned with some gang, either directly or indirectly. And Naraku discovered that the museum that the archaeologist worked at was indirectly aligned with The War Dogs. The War Dogs were the strongest and most powerful of his enemies, which was why Naraku never directly confronted them. The War Dogs could easily wipe out him and his entire gang. Naraku had kept up the appearance that they were a large, but weak gang whose members where just revenge bent morons. But when it came to the jewel, Naraku would not stay restrained.

Since Naraku had laid claim to the jewel, everything that was associated with the jewel was now also his. He had to have this archaeologist, to possess her mind. She could make the connections his mind wouldn't let him. The key to his power was her. Obtaining her would be one step closer to his destiny. No one, not even she, was going to be able to stop him.

Attacking the museum made him a noticeable threat, even if they couldn't understand his intentions behind it. The attack surprised everybody, even if it was a failed attack. It wasn't a complete failure for he learned a few things. One thing for sure was that someone was protecting this girl, or at least her connection to the artifacts since his demons couldn't find her, even after the second attack. And then she disappeared.

Her disappearance surprised even him, not sure if his enemies had sacrificed her so that they could protect whatever is was they were hiding. He almost wanted to believe that they too knew about the jewel, its power, and a possible location. However, if they had the jewel, he would not be here, contemplating his current situation.

Before his current situation, Naraku had spent some time searching for the girl, but when he was starting to exhaust resources for some girl and not the jewel itself, he gave up. Until he was bombarded by a great amount of spiritual power. It was now time for him to be serious once more.

No more hiding behind the war, he was going to make himself and his intentions known. The others out there wouldn't understand, and it would only confuse them. Good, he had thought with a cleverly wicked grin. Let them be confused, it would be a tactical advantage for him. He didn't have much time to act. Rounding up every demon he could find, Naraku lied through a clever speech about demon justice. Telling his so-called comrades that the enemy had created a weapon by absorbing spiritual power into bullets and the humans were getting ready to hunt down every demon and exterminate them.

Sending demons into a battle for their existence was the perfect set-up. No one would be prepared for such an attack. With 100 demons armed and ready, he sent them to the source of the power, telling the demons that they would too feel the power the closer they approached it. Little did he know that he was truly sending them to the seventh hell.

He assumed that some would be killed and some would return. And yet, they were all destroyed, no, they vanished. Not a trace of them was left. He didn't see much from the position he took to watch. All he knew was that the power came from a shrine. This had made sense. The jewel was once guarded and purified by mikos, and was possible that it was handed down from one generation to the next for safe keeping and for purification.

Afterwards, he decided to make this war a bit interesting by declaring his intentions. So, here he sat, working out the next part of his plan. He was sure that someone had survived his attack. And he was fairly sure that Higurashi doctor was behind it. She had a good year, during her years of hiding, to research the artifacts a bit more, and maybe stumble upon more information regarding the jewel. She had access to information he was not privy to.

Taking a sip of tea, he sighed. He needed some kind of leverage, something to hang over her head to bring her to him, willingly. If someone was protecting her, they would fight for her, which may have been what happened at the shrine. That would complicate matters. Then he would also need to know who her protector was. No one was safe from their past.

Leaning forward, he picked up the phone and pressed several buttons, waiting for someone answer. Hearing the soft click of the receiver being picked up, he started to speak without the other answering. "Send Kanna and Kagura to my office." He ordered quickly and without question before setting the receiver down on.

Kagura and Kanna. His two closest subordinates. His first subordinates. He had found them and the two girls were immediately bound to him. They were a part of him, yet, their individuality remained. Kanna was a bit more compliant than Kagura; yet, each did what they were asked and each were always quite successful. He was glad to have women around in his gang. While their looks may have attracted attention, especially the demoness Kagura, their actual presence did not, and that gave him an advantage men did not.

They must have been nearby because it wasn't long after he phoned for them that they both entered his office. Kagura was the elder of the two girls. He didn't take them to be sisters, but figured that they shared some kind of blood relation. Kagura was a wind demon, with ebony hair bound on the back of her head with clips and feathers. In her hand was the always ready fan, her source of attacks. Naraku liked Kagura because she was strong, fierce and opinionated, which was also one of her downfalls.

Kanna was younger, possessing the body of a young child, yet, containing the mind of someone well aware of her surroundings. He was sure that if she wasn't cursed, she too would be useful as a woman who could use her body for his needs in obtaining the jewel. Yet, she was trapped, in a pale, albino-like body that made her eerie. Even the other demons in his gang avoided her presence. Only Kagura and himself could withstand her presence. Kanna, however, was able to obtain hard to get information when he required it, but he never put her in a situation where her life was threatened.

The two girls sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. Kagura was rather annoyed, she was then annoyed by everything, something about her personality that he had grown accustomed to. Kanna sat silently, eyes forward and almost empty, like a doll. She never said much and only said what needed to be said. He was grateful for that. The two girls were the opposites, yet completed each other.

"Why have you called us here?" Kagura spat out, eyes rolling to any direction but at him.

Naraku sighed. It was the same act every time. She would come into his office, pissed off that he had interrupted her life, and yet, she did everything he told her. It was something he didn't understand, but he would let it pass. Why argue about it when things got done?

"His army was defeate," Kanna spoke, her voice floating on the air, soft and gentle, yet monotone and lifeless.

Naraku cocked an eyebrow. It was her gift, her power, to know these things.

Kagura started to laugh. "Your little 100 demon plan?" She asked in disbelief. The plan sounded farfetched when she had first heard about it. There was nothing out there that could withstand a 100 demon army, and yet, someone or something did. She knew how much he hated it when things didn't go his way.

He didn't want to hear about his little failure, especially not from these two. "Knock it off," he voiced with force and anger, but he calmed himself. Kagura was playing with him, trying to rile him up. The two girls shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Kagura asked, voicing her seriousness about the situation. Finally, she understood.

"The archaeologist, Higurashi, may still be alive. I need her to be brought back here, _unharmed_," he stressed knowing Kagura's tendency to be somewhat more physical than she ought to be. "However, I don't want you to just bring her. She has a protector, the one that destroyed my army. You must make it so that her protector abandons her, or she abandons her protector, either way, you must avoid any kind of real confrontation. I don't want them to chase after her and find me."

Kagura crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "That's not going to be easy."

Naraku nodded. "I know."

Kagura noticed the look on his face; it was calm, and confident. "You have a plan. You know something."

He looked up at her, smirking. "Perhaps."

**Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome couldn't believe what had happened next. In one swift, unseen movement, Inuyasha scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Turning, he headed back into house and up the stairs. He practically threw her into her bedroom, aiming as best as he could for her bed, and left, somehow barricading the door behind him, trapping her inside.

"Hey," she screamed, pounding her fists against the wooden door, hoping that his restraints against it would buckle. "You can't do this to me. Hello?"

"I can and I will," he had yelled back, watching as the door jerked with each of her hits. It seemed that the restraint was going to hold up. He then turned his head to see Miroku, Sango and Kouga at the bottom of the staircase, all with looks of surprise and shock.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed, walking to meet him at the very bottom stair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha headed down the stairs silently. "Sango, you and Kouga will stay here and guard the thing upstairs. Miroku and I need to go talk to Sesshoumaru."

Sango couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Wait, what?" She sputtered out. "I don't understand. She's not. . . "

Miroku raised a hand cutting her off. "My dear Sango. We must do this, for the sake of Kagome. Now that Naraku has declared this new within a war for this jewel, this matter had become a bit more complicated," Miroku sighed, the next sentence was painful, even for him. "Kagome is now drafted."

Sango's eyes went wide and then she started pounding her fists into Miroku's chest. "You bastards. You can't do this. Not to her. Not to Kagome. She's my friend," Sango started to sob, allowing the tears to fall freely.

Miroku grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her into a hug, his strong arms encasing her into warmth. He had to console her before he and Inuyasha left. Calling Kagome 'drafted' was a cruel fate to bestow upon anyone. Several people in the history of the war had been deemed as such. Kagome was being labeled as one indirectly because of her association with the jewel, no matter how much she denied its existence. Others were labeled such directly. Miroku could recall the most recent one, a hanyou named Jeniji. He was blessed with the gift of healing and unparallel medicinal knowledge.

The drafted were people that one deemed to be too valuable, too extraordinary to be left alone. Jeniji was declared an object of war and became a target. Whoever obtained him would be lucky to have such a talented healer on their side. Drafted became advantages. Miroku was glad that Jeniji had come to The War Dogs for help, giving his services to them for his protection. Other drafted were not so fortunate. Many had destroyed whatever it was that made them valued above all others, including their very lives.

In this war, thirty-one humans, hanyou or demons had been declared drafted. Once one was labeled as an object of war, that is what they became, an object. A tool to be used, no matter what the cost was. Of the thirty-one humans, Miroku knew of only three that didn't end up dead by their own hands. Naraku had labeled Kagome as drafted, indirectly. Every gang and organization would be after her.

"Don't tell her," Miroku instructed Sango. Sango stepped back away from him her head shaking lightly.

"What?" She hissed. Sango's body quaked. This was, she wasn't hearing Miroku tell her this.

"Don't tell her," he repeated, reaching out for her. "Not yet. Not until we get back. You need to protect her though. If she is really, _truly_, your friend, I know you will do that." He painted a slight smile on his face for her reassurance and some for his own.

Inuyasha sighed a bit annoyed by the whole situation. He didn't care about this shit. "Let's go," he sneered at the two. They had wasted too much time already. "Wolf, your balls if anything happens," Inuyasha explained to Kouga.

Kouga smirked. "I'm sure you'll find them rather tasty dog-shit," he retorted back in his usual banter with the hanyou.

Inuyasha and Miroku left. They would arrive at the compound in about an hour, talk to Sesshoumaru and then be back. Inuyasha figured they would be back before nightfall. Then he was sure he could get that wench off of his back. He hated babysitting jobs. They were a fucking waste of time. As he ran and jumped toward his destination, he could feel the sword bouncing gently against his leg. At least he got something from all of that trouble. Boy, would it piss Sesshoumaru off too.

Kagome sat up. Unknown to her guests, the house was built a long time ago, using old style architecture and housing structure of a time long passed. The heat was ventilated throughout the house with large heating ducts. Kagome had hated them when she was younger. At night, when she would lie in her bed, trying to sleep, her parents would sit in the living room downstairs and listen to the radio, listen about the war, and she could hear every word.

She couldn't believe it. Drafted? Kagome knew exactly what that meant. As a historian, she was fascinated with history, as well as the present because it would soon become history. The first one to be declared drafted war was a male demon, who was extremely power, intelligent and rational. Even before the war was officially declared, sides were already being formed, and the male demon was being approached by those who readily recognized his strength.

The male demon did not want to go to war, or be involved in it at all. Once war was officially declared, more pressure was put on him to choose a side, but he stood steadfast. He was not going to waver. Then, the government drafted him, using an out-dated form of forcing people into war. Once he was drafted, he was attacked by those who felt that he had turned against them. The male demon put up a long fight and ended up dying. Kagome knew that he would have rather died than to join the war.

Kagome also knew someone who had been drafted. A teacher of hers had specialized in weapons and magic. She took a class from him for an elective. Because of his knowledge and training, he was targeted when rumor spread about a gang kidnapping a group of scientists and forcing them to develop a weapon. The teacher was a pacifist and again, did not want to be involved in the war. Afraid of what his knowledge would do to innocents, he burned his house, his office and himself.

Wiping a tear away from her eyes, Kagome picked up the picture of that particular teacher. He was an old demon that used to forge swords and then guns when he was younger. It was a family tradition. Kagome found his stories fascinating and was glad that she had taken his class, for many of the objects she ended up studying were weapons. Turning the frame over, she pulled the back off and behind the cardboard was a disk.

She didn't know why, but the teacher had trusted her like she was his daughter. He would show her weapons that no one had ever seen. When the Sengoku artifacts arrived on her desk that day, he was the first one she thought of. He would have been so excited to see such amazing items. And now, all she had left was a disk and a picture. Kagome had been afraid to look at the disk, afraid that they would come after her. And now they were, for completely different reasons.

Grabbing the disk, she placed it on top of her notebook, making a pile of things that were dangerous. Kagome put the picture back together and set it back down on the dresser. Kagome rummaged through her room, finding all the little notes and scribbles that she had gathered over the years. Now that she was drafted, anything she had touched, read, or wrote had value. She would have to gather it before anyone else came here looking for her. She now understood her teacher's haste those last few days of his life.

Just like he had been, she was suddenly paranoid, afraid, and lost. She really had a shrine, not just spiritually, but for other items she held dear to her. This shrine was her cover. No one ever suspected a shrine, for fear of wrath from the gods. Also, the shrine had its own protection, a security system that could protect her and her items. But no longer. After the demon attack and now that she was drafted, she was on high alert.

Kagome gathered the most important pieces she wrote or information that had been given to her. She never realized it until now, but many of her mentors and teachers had given her access to their most private and secret work, now that she saw the pile. It was the height of a couple of really thick books. All of it related to the past. She was now convinced that the past and the present were connected, and she started to realize that maybe she was the connection. Their connection.

She figured that the jerk Inuyasha and the pervert Miroku would try to be back tonight. The wolf and Sango were around, guarding her like a prisoner. She felt bad for Sango. They were friends and this mess had come between them, wedging them apart. Sango was doing what she could to protect Kagome, and Kagome knew it. But she couldn't let Sango know. No one could know. Especially now that she was drafted. Telling Sango anything put Sango in the same danger she was in.

Kagome had a plan. A trick she learned from one of her teachers, a very paranoid teacher. Initially, she had just figured him plain crazy for his paranoid tendencies. He lived his life in fear of someone reading his thoughts or stealing his stuff, always being watched and listened to. This made him very powerful when it came to specialized magic. He told Kagome that she was special and that her mind contained things that people would want. And in wanting to protect her, he taught her some of his most powerful magic.

She hadn't practiced this magic in a long while. Most of her information was stored away in undrawn levels at the museum. But now that place was no longer her sanctuary. This information had to be protected at all cost, yet, she always needed it to be near, just in case. There was only one spell that could do the trick.

The spell didn't require much. A candle, some incense and the correct incantation. She was baffled by trying to say the incantation, and yet, protect it in the spell itself. If someone had the incantation, they could find a counter-incantation to reverse the spell. She sat on the floor, with the pile of information in front of her, the incense burning behind her and the candle on top of the books. She would spend the next hour memorizing the incantation so she could say it and still protect the incantation.

An hour later, Kagome was ready. Setting the incantation underneath the candle, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything else she would need to protect. She made it a point to store things here; since everyone believed that her real home was the apartment in the city. When she couldn't think of anything else, Kagome put her palms together and started.

_Hiding here, hiding there_

_Information that is everywhere_

_Keep away from harm_

_Keep it within my arms_

_Bind it to me_

_So that only it I can see_

_Disappear now from sight_

_Within my heart, ignite_

Kagome closed her eyes, pressing them hard in anticipation of the pain that she knew was going to occur. She had never done this before, but had heard that most magic was painful to the one who recited the spell. Immediately, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Her eyes shot open and she watched as the candle and everything underneath it was engulfed in bright yellow and orange dancing flames. One hand rested on the floor, holding her up as the other one grabbed her shirt, right over her heart.

Closing her eyes again, she focused on her breathing. She had to get her body under control, just like when she used her miko powers. She figured using magic and using the spiritual powers she was born with were similar. Sometimes, she was exhausted and physically sore from using her miko powers. Yet this spell was attacking her own beating heart. In what seemed to be hours of excruciating pain, it was gone. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked, gasping at the sight.

The candle had burnt completely down to the end of the wick, and everything underneath it was gone. Kagome glanced around the room, unsure of where it actually went. This spell wasn't clearly explained to her as she realized. This frightened her. Where did it go? Kagome then felt a slight throb near her heart. Looking down, she ripped her shirt off. Another gasped escaped her lips. The spell had truly bound the information to her.

Kagome nervously chuckled. It was true that the information was locked away, but it was possible for someone to unlock it. Only if they knew where to look. Kagome slipped her shirt back on. Inuyasha and Miroku would be back soon and she had her own plans to complete before they arrived.


	16. The Trojan Gallops Again

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I could never claim to own something that belongs to the positively brilliant Takahashi-sensei.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chatper Sixteen The Trojan Gallops Again**

**War Dog Compound, Sesshoumaru's Office**

Sesshoumaru was not at all surprised to see Inuyasha and Miroku sitting in his office. One thing Sesshoumaru immediately learned about his brother and his acceptance into The Pack was that he never made decisions. He would always drag Miroku with him and sit in his office, waiting for advice or some kind command. It was his years in The Toukens that did this to him. He had been given orders for so long that he didn't know how to make any kind of decision on his own.

And in this case, he was glad. Sesshoumaru was aware of Naraku declaring a new war against anyone after this jewel. Miroku had explained that this drafted Kagome and Sesshoumaru agreed with Miroku's conclusion. And that was what brought them to his office. What to do with the drafted?

"She definitely knows more than what she lets on," Miroku said. "Not to mention that she is probably the most powerful miko we ever have encountered."

This was new to Sesshoumaru. He had figured long ago that Higurashi knew more than she divulged. It was a trick of scientists. To only give enough to get people interested, and to come to some sort of hazy conclusion. After the attacks on the museum and her sudden disappearance, he knew that she was protecting something. But to hear that she was a miko. How come no one had mentioned it to him before? He had to find out.

"And you didn't sense this on her early monk?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Miroku swallowed a big lump. "Well, uh, no, sir, I didn't," he answered. And that was the truth. During his time with her at the museum, he didn't feel anything from her other than a pat here or there, and the sense that she was just a plain human who studied too much. He hadn't even sense any kind of concealing spell.

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru muttered, much to his own delight because using words like that caused the monk to squirm in his seat. But it was more than interesting. Having the mikos on his compound allowed him to study them. Not like they were lab rats, but he could see them, sense them, and feel their auras and their power. He could make the distinction between demons, hanyous, humans and mikos by their auras. Never had he encountered anyone who could conceal their true aura.

If everything the monk and his pathetic half-brother were saying was true, then he was afraid that drafting the doctor was in order. He had been lucky. The few that had survived the drafting had found safety under his protection. Jinenji was particularly grateful and he did the best work he could to show Sesshoumaru his appreciation. Even the mikos, who were known for their healing abilities, learned much from him. Now they had to convince Higurashi to join them for not just her own safety, but also for her knowledge.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew a little something about Higurashi's personality from Miroku and Sango's reports. She was intelligent, caring, stubborn and defiant. Some of those qualities she shared with someone he knew. And it was those qualities that were going to cause some problems. He had to be careful with this.

"Bring her in," he said, his eyes closed, voice steady but soft.

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha remained still. They knew what they had to do know. It made things simpler for the both of them, though not necessarily for the girl, or even for Sango for that matter. Miroku and Inuyasha both stood from their chairs. Miroku headed for the door first, Inuyasha following.

"That is not a regulation sidearm, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru remarked. Inuyasha paused, turned slightly towards his brother and then realized that the sword was still by his side. He glanced down at it, unsure of what to do. "Explain," his brother now demanded.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fuck you," he said. He didn't want to explain. There was no reason to. And he didn't even know how to explain it. All he knew was that the sword worked and he liked it.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow before quickly narrowing his golden eyes. He directed his gaze over to Miroku, knowing that the human was not as defiant. Miroku had to tell. "One of the artifacts, sir. Somehow, Inuyasha was able to tap into its, uh, power and destroyed some demons who attacked us."

"You're telling me that that rusty piece of crap destroyed a hundred demons?" Sesshoumaru interrogated the monk. Miroku could only nod. Sesshoumaru stood up. "Hand that weapon to me."

Inuyasha quickly spun around. "Fuck that," he spat, hand ready to draw the sword.

Sesshoumaru was not going to do this with Inuyasha. "Don't make me repeat myself." And in a matter of seconds, Sesshoumaru was over the desk and holding Inuyasha inches above the ground by his neck. With his other hand, Sesshoumaru reached over for the hilt of the rusty sword.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thumb, coughing to catch the breath that momentarily got lost. Sesshoumaru was standing against his desk, glaring at his own hand. Blisters and scorches decorated his smooth skin. The sword had a magic barrier! He hadn't detected it. It refused him, but accepted Inuyasha. How was that possible? Nothing like this existed in their time. It was old magic, lost with the rest of the ancient ways.

Once he was breathing normally again, Inuyasha started to cackle. "Bastard. I told you no."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the monk, looking for an explanation to what just transpired. Miroku shook his head for he had none. One of the many mysteries that only the magnificent Higurashi could answer for herself. Miroku now had several questions to ask the doctor.

"Go," Sesshoumaru commanded to them. Inuyasha scrambled up and followed Miroku out. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and concentrated his youki power to heal his wounds. There was more than the jewel that the doctor needed to explain.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Kouga took to listening to the radio and Sango sat at the bottom of the steps, thinking about what Miroku had said. She didn't truly realize the revelations that would come with this Naraku character declaring his own war. It didn't make sense. Declaring war when one was already declared. Marking an innocent person as a target for death, or worse. This man was truly delusional. To go after something that might not even exist. She hoped for Kagome's sake that it truly didn't exist and that this Naraku gave up his foolish quest. But, with the sword, and her sudden and powerful miko abilities, she wasn't so sure.

Sango rested her head against the wall and sighed. Miroku and Inuyasha seemed to be taking their sweet time. And Kagome was being awfully quiet. She had heard crashes and the sort coming from the room Inuyasha imprisoned her in, but now it became silent. Sango figured that the poor girl had ended up crying herself to sleep.

The sounds of the radio were soothing and Sango closed her eyes, knowing that it was the wrong thing to do. But right now, she was mentally exhausted. The last year was physically exhausting, trekking through most of Japan, even parts of Korea and China to search for this girl. Then, unexpectedly, they found her, not far from where she had been. Though it didn't mean that she had been here the whole time. They did what anyone else in their position would do, followed rumors and clues.

She wasn't too worried about accidentally falling asleep, knowing that the ever alert Kouga was nearby, on guard and ready for any kind of action he could get. She chuckled. That made him sound like Miroku. Then she yawned, unsure of why she was so sleepy all of the sudden.

Kouga concentrated on the moves, dancing with a hidden opponent. While this wasn't his fighting style, he did what he could to concentrate and focus. He wasn't sure what was going on since he wasn't a member of The Pack. But he didn't mind. He just liked the fighting. Kouga was okay with his life. His family joined The War Dogs and he joined up with The Toukens as a pup, right about the same time that Inuyasha joined.

At their first meeting, they fought. Something had sparked between them and their rivalry made them fight harder, train more, until they were of age to lead The Toukens. Kouga was not resentful for being placed second in command underneath Inuyasha. Inuyasha had proved himself more times than Kouga had. But Inuyasha's luck was bound to run out one of these days, and Kouga was already there waiting.

The front door opened. Sango snapped her eyes open to see Miroku and Inuyasha walking in. Kouga plopped down on the couch and gave his comrades a two fingered salute.

"What the fuck Kouga, we could've been the enemy," Inuyasha bellowed noticing the relaxed nature of both Sango and Kouga.

"Fuck, I smelled your shitty ass a couple of miles down the road," Kouga chimed back, snuggling into the comfort of the couch.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. He followed Miroku over to Sango, and Kouga was not far behind. Sango stood up, anxiously waiting what word they brought with them.

"Well," she quipped a bit too quickly. Miroku dropped his gaze onto the floor. He didn't have to say anything. Sango knew by his body language. "I see. When? Immediately?"

"Unfortunately, yes, my dear Sango. Sesshoumaru is afraid for Kagome and believes that if she will not come peacefully with us, then we must resort to force to protect her."

Sango nodded. She then heard something. A chime? No, something else, like a bird or . . . "Inuyasha, are you. . . "She paused trying to put a finger on what it was she heard from him. "You're whistling!" Sango exclaimed with much surprise. She'd never heard the hanyou whistle before. Didn't even know if he could.

Kouga and Miroku both looked at the hanyou. He noticed everyone looking at him and stopped. "What?" He asked innocently. "Shit, let's get the goddamn thing, I mean girl, and get moving. I'm sure Naraku's bastards will be back soon."

Sango and Kouga leaned towards Miroku. "What happened with him?" Sango asked, Kouga just as interested.

Miroku raised a hand. "I must not divulge such personal matters to others," Miroku calmly stated.

Kouga's eyes went wide and then a naughty grin grew from cheek to cheek. "Shut the fuck up. He didn't? That quick?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Knock that off. Perverts, both of you. Now really tell us."

Miroku sighed. Sango could easily see through most of his ruses. "Sesshoumaru very violently tried to take the sword from Inuyasha. The sword however has a barrier such that it burnt the inu-youkai's hand quite severely. A personal victory for our inu-hanyou against his brother."

"The sword won't let Sesshoumaru touch it, but only Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I wonder what that means?"

"Perhaps our. . . guest knows," Miroku added, indicating that they should go upstairs with Inuyasha.

"Goddamn motherfucking shit almighty!" They heard a familiar voice yell out his usually choice of vocabulary. They stopped at the top of the steps when Inuyasha came into view. His whistling, almost cheerful face was twisted with anger and pure rage.

**The Woods**

Kagome walked through the vegetated area just northwest of the shrine. These former neighborhoods had been abandoned long ago and nature once again marked its claim on the land, covering everything in its path. Kagome rather appreciated nature's return. It calmed much of the chaos of the war.

She was sure she had walked a good hour or so away, and she figured another hour or so until those two jerks returned. It was this thinking that made her stop. Finding a log that was sturdy and still early in its decomposition, she sat down. Whipping her backpack off her shoulders, she opened the yellow bag and pulled out a water bottle and something to snack on.

Going to Naraku was probably not the brightest idea, and now that she was drafted, there was no doubt that he knew her name at least. Kagome needed a new plan. She wished she had thought of something while still in the safety of the shrine. She felt really stupid all of the sudden. Stupid Inuyasha, jerk. Trying to take away her life's work. She sighed. Suddenly, she felt really, really stupid. And that was why she didn't sense it.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

"Fucking wench is gone!" Inuyasha directed his bellow at the wide-eyed Sango and arrogant wolf demon.

Kouga felt Inuyasha's murderous glare. "What?" He snapped back at the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha stomped over to the wolf. "I gave you an order. A simple order and you blew it." Inuyasha sighed. "Fuck. What were you doing, sniffing shit?"

Kouga was fuming, wanting to lash out at Inuyasha, but didn't. Inuyasha was right. With that girl in her room, he couldn't distinguish between the scent that came from her directly and that of her room, since he was downstairs in the living room. However, he couldn't sense any kind of aura from her, unlike the time when they fought that demon army. Her miko aura just flicked off, and she was just a normal human.

"Let's go. We're under orders to find that stupid wench and bring her ass back." He marched down the stairs passed his comrades. "She's drafted now," he said so low that only Kouga could pick up on it. The four of them left quickly, Inuyasha and Kouga in the lead, following Kagome's fading scent, with Sango and Miroku left behind to follow.

**The Woods**

Kagome let the water bottle slip from her weakened grip, and her snack quickly trailed. She was stunned speechless. Not even a scream. Had she been thinking that hard? Had she really missed the youkai sneaking up on her? Kagome reached behind her, grabbing nothing but air.

"What?" She gasped at the sudden realization that she was cornered in a deserted area, with a snarling youkai approaching, and her weapons were left at the shrine. She looked back at the youkai in front of her.

The youkai was one that could not normally take on a human appearance. True youkai and some hanyou could look human or near human enough, all others had to wear concealment spells. But since the war started, oni and youkai stopped using the spells as they were now seen as a tool of oppression by humans and domesticated youkai.

She stumbled backwards, tripping over the log she had chosen earlier as a seat. Kagome started to panic. Never had she found herself in a situation without the use of her bows. Even at the museum, she at least had an arrow nearby, though many thought that it was just some ancient relic she greedily held onto.

The youkai was a cross between a boar and a bear. She wasn't sure. It was husky, reaching almost eight feet in height, with thick, moldy skin. Its eyes sunk deep into its rough face, flat snout than shone with snot and teeth that were yellow and sharp, dripping with dangerous saliva. It stood on two legs like a human, and had two arms. Kagome was also glad that it was clothed in human fashions as well. That sight alone would have scared her more.

Eyes darting randomly across the scenery, Kagome continuously checked at the youkai's advance while desperately searching for something, anything that could be construed as a weapon. All she found was dead and decaying forest matter. Whatever was going to happen, Kagome knew that she wasn't going to end up looking too pretty.

Given a few moments before the lethargic animal was within attacking range, Kagome figured her only chance of prolonging her life by even a few more seconds was to run. She was already a piece of prey for everyone else. Being hunted by this thing might just be the end of a struggle that had just barely begun. Kagome scrambled up onto her feet, turned and ran. She didn't dare look behind her, but her senses told her that the chase was on.

She was cursed. Cursed with no sense of balance. Not seeing the roots that had somehow rose out of the ground at the right moment to trip her, sending her body skidding across the forest floor. "Itai," she winced, her body shaken by the fall. Her fall wasn't completely in vain. Just a few feet from her reach was a thin branch that had snapped off from a tree, forming a pointed tip. Perhaps she wasn't cursed after all.

Slithering along the ground, ignoring the rocks and twigs that created painful friction against the front of her body, she reached out to grab the branch that would become her makeshift weapon. Her body cringed at the sound of the youkai approaching. Only a few more inches.

"AAAAHHHH!" She hollered as the youkai swiped its claws at her legs, ripping the jeans and into the first layer of flesh. The smell of iron reeked. She could feel the warmth of the blood dripping down her legs, soaking into what pants she had left. With a burst of energy, she lunged forward, gripping the branch in her hands.

Spinning around so that she was on her back, Kagome pointed the stick upward. But with the wound, her miko energies were busy trying to keep her alive and was unable to charge the stick. She shook the stick a few times, praying that she could get some power into the piece of wood. Kagome's eyes went wide in fear as she realized the truth. She was going to die in the middle of the words. Accepting it, she closed her eyes.

She felt weightless, like she was flying. Not wanting to open her eyes, afraid that she had gone to hell instead of heaven, Kagome just sighed. Death wasn't as painful as she figured it to be. Perhaps it was that quick and that the youkai had decided not to eat her. She would have to thank kami for that one.

"Fucking take this thing," a gruff voice interrupted her tranquil thoughts as she felt herself being tossed into the air.

Kagome shot her eyes open to see herself soaring through the air. "What?" She screamed, fearing a hard impact onto the ground.

"Gotcha doctor," another voice said. This one was smoother. She looked up to see the cocky grin of a wolf demon. The wolf demon she recognized from the shrine. His blue eyes twinkled at the sight of her in his arms.

"You," she breathed as she realized that maybe she wasn't dead. Twisting in his grip, she looked over to see Inuyasha slicing the oni-youkai in half with the sword he stole from her. As he landed on the ground, the beast sprayed its blood and guts around the area. Kagome closed her eyes and it rained red. _Gross_, she thought as she could feel chunks of youkai guts clinging to her clothes.

"Oh, thank goodness," Sango breathed as her and Miroku arrived. Sango hurried over to Kagome. "Are you all right?"

Kagome didn't hear Sango's question. She could only see Inuyasha. He turned around to face the huddled group, a slight smirk on his face, the large transformed sword resting proudly on his shoulder. He sighed and placed the sword back into its sheath. It glowed as it untransformed to fit snuggly in its ancient hold. Hand resting on the hilt, Inuyasha made his way over to make sure that she was at least alive. He would hate for her to be dead. That would mean a failed mission.

Kagome pushed herself out of Kouga's grip and stumbled over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could only stare as this girl ignored all of her pain to make her way towards him. It wasn't the first time someone had wanted to show him gratitude. He didn't mind the attention. As long as Kouga didn't get any of it. His smirk got a bit bigger as he waited for the thanks to pour from her lips.

She stopped in front of him, hunched over from the damage to the back of her legs. Getting her breathing under control so she could block out the pain, she looked up at the hanyou, taking in his features. A defined, yet soft jaw line, large amber gold eyes that were bright from the energy of the attack, silver white hair that draped down his back and the most defining feature of him were the two little doggy eyes on top of his head. They were cute, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Raising her hand, she curled her fingers into a tight ball and threw the punch into his open chest. Inuyasha caught his breath as he looked down at the pain she caused. He looked up at her. "What the hell wench?"

Kagome was breathing too heavily, her breath erratic. "I. Am. Not. A. Thing!" She cried out at him. Then she winced as the pain over took her ability to control it. She fell into Inuyasha's firm chest, clinging onto his clothing as her legs gave out on her.

Sango rushed over and took Kagome off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. This girl was in pain, yet she still found the strength to bitch him out. He watched as Sango laid Kagome onto the ground.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango softly asked. Kagome opened her eyes. "Kagome, you're coming with us, okay? We'll take you to get fixed up."

Kagome almost nodded and then realized what it was that Sango was exactly saying. The pain in her legs momentarily faded as Kagome's fear kicked in. Kagome tried to back away from them. "No," she said repeatedly, flailing around on the ground. Turning over, she crawled on her hands and knees toward her backpack. Everyone followed her; curious as to what she is doing.

"My backpack," she cried when she saw the yellow bag gone. She frantically searched around, trying to spot the yellow against the browns and greens. It was here before she was attacked. "You have my backpack," she said, not as a question.

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. "Kagome-chan, please, your wounds. . . "Sango tried to plead with the girl.

"My backpack," Kagome said through gritted teeth, holding back the pain that was battling with her other emotions.

"I don't know what you're planning wench, but wherever you were going, you ain't going," Inuyasha barked at her.

Kagome turned to glare at him. "I know that," she said to him, her voice weak and shaky. "I just, I need my backpack," she explained.

"You mean this," a voice spoke. Everyone looked at each other and realized that the voice didn't belong to any one of them. They looked up. And the owner of the voice looked down.


	17. Evading the Truth

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I cannot possess what I did not create.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Seventeen Evading the Truth**

Kagome looked over to where the voice traveled from high above her, the same level where the birds' songs floated from. Standing on a thick branch devoid of leaves, they all saw a woman unknown to them. The leaves around her swirled around her petite form like a gentle shield of wind.

Her dark eyes were narrowed as she peered at the ragtag group below, but a sparkle shone in them, hinting to some joke that only she knew the punch line to. Her thin, ballerina legs easily slipped into tight fitting blue jeans and her ample sized chest were hardly contained in a forest green colored tank top, her black hair was pinned up behind her head with feathers and ornaments. Around her neck was a tiny gold chain with a fan charm dangling freely. She smiled at them, holding the yellow backpack up for all to see.

"That's mine," Kagome calmly told the woman, sitting up tall on the ground, despite the pain from her legs causing to bite her lower lip to hold back any screams.

The woman looked at the bag with an amused look, a small chuckle slipping through the cracks of her stone cold look. "I know," she stated a bit too matter of fact-like.

There was silence among everyone. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga tried to analyze the situation critically. There was only one of her and four of them, but they could all sense that she was full youkai. The problem with attacking a full youkai was that full youkai have specific powers or weapons that they can use at their disposal. It wasn't wise to attack a full youkai head on without a little research, or more backup.

"What is your name?" Sango demanded from the woman. A name would be enough to start a search into her and determine her strengths and weaknesses. Even if they were to never run into her again.

The woman ignored Sango, not even batting an eye her way. She had nothing to do with Sango. The woman was here for Kagome, and only Kagome. "Higurashi-sensei," the woman gently addressed Kagome, the sound of her voice not enough to even been considered threatening. "I return your backpack to you." She then giggled as the back swung in her grip. "I left you a . . . , call it a gift."

Kagome was a bit surprised by the stranger's actions. The woman seemed nice, as if she was just passing through the area and decided to help out, but not get involved. But the gift-thing was confusing. Why would someone she had never met want to leave her a gift? And what kind of gift? "Th. . . Thank you," Kagome hesitantly replied, remembering her manners in a time like this. "Could _I_ have your name please?" She would try to get the information that Sango had asked for earlier.

The woman giggled again. Not a friendly giggle, but a knowing one. "I am Kagura. I will see you again Higurashi-sensei. Hopefully, without those dead weights behind you." Kagura dropped the yellow bag onto the soft ground, where it made a nice plopping sound, and flew off on one of her feathers. They all watched in awe as she disappeared into the sky.

"Oh," Miroku drawled out disappointedly, smacking the first of his right hand into the palm of his left.

Sango looked over at him, curious to what it was he thought of, and by his own actions, forgot. "What is it?"

Miroku let out a longing sigh. His violet eyes drifted up to the tree branch the visitor was just at and then traveled the distance she flew off on her feather. "I forgot to ask her if she would be willing to bear my child."

Sango bopped him on the head with her fist. "She's the enemy idiot," Sango huffed past a dazed Miroku. Kouga and Inuyasha snickered and shook their heads. For as long as they had known the antics between Sango and Miroku, it never got old. "Wait, Kagome, I'll get it for you." Sango told her injured friend. Kagome quietly nodded as Sango ran over and grabbed the yellow bag from his landing spot and brought it over to Kagome.

Kagome was reluctant to open the bag. What kind of gift could it be? Since this Kagura woman knew who she was, perhaps it was a trap, to either capture or kill her. Kagome sighed. Being drafted was hitting her hard, and she knew it was only the beginning. Nervously pulling the bag onto her lap, Kagome unknotted the strings and flipped the top flap back. Untying the second knot, she pulled the scrunched up material open. So far, so good. Reaching in, she pulled out materials that she recognized; water bottles, her snacks, a couple of the shirts she packed and some other clothes including undergarments. Miroku was suddenly interested in Kagome's backpack.

Kagome froze solid. Her hand felt something that she knew she didn't put in her bag. This must be her gift. Slowly pulling it out, Kagome found that she was holding onto a hastily wrapped present in brown paper with a pink ribbon wrapped hastily wrapped around it, bow in tact. _Higurashi-sensei_ was written on the top in chicken-scratch kanji. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Not that she expected too anyways.

Tugging at the coarse ribbon, the bow came loose easily, and the rest of the ribbon unraveled and slithered to the ground. Kagome pulled on the brown paper and it ripped down the middle. Reaching inside, she pulled out some kind of soft material.

Setting the brown paper aside, Kagome lifted the material and found it to be a boy's shirt, a rich dark blue color. Kagome examined the shirt some more, noticing the seams and the material, cotton. Since there were no markings on the front, she turned to look at the back, yet it was plain as well.

Crumbling the shirt into a ball and stuffing it into her bag, Kagome grabbed her other items and jammed those back into the bag, covering up her _gift_. Damnit, she thought. This messed things up. Once the bag was tied up, Kagome could only sit there silently, contemplating her situation. Who was Kagura and what did she know?

"Oi, wench. Wake up," a voice said to her ripping her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked up, dazed and confused. "Uh, what?" She asked, her head tipping to the side slightly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him as he leered at her with what looked like . . . _hatred_. "I see that you and reality don't get it on much now, do you?" He shook his head. It was time to take her back to the compound. He was done dealing with this jewel shit. It was better to fight than to chase someone who didn't want to be found. But he was ordered to. That was why he was here.

Kagome blinked a couple of times. "What?" She asked again. His voice was registering in her mind, but her brain was unable to put the words into its proper order for any meaning to her. Was he not at all interested or even worried about what had just happened?

"Keh," he sighed, throwing his hands in the air before crossing them again. "Let's get going." Kagome remained on the ground, only to watch as the four members of The War Dogs started trekking back toward New Tokyo. But then they stopped and turned to look at her. "Didn't you hear me wench? I said, let's get going," he roared at the girl, stalking back towards her.

Kagome was taken back. What? What was he doing? They were . . . of course, she was drafted. Friends didn't matter anymore. She was a thing. That is what he had called her. Now that she was injured and without a weapon, she was easy prey for them.

"No," she shot back at him, her glare matching his, just like the morning at the shrine. Kagome hoped that it would be enough to send them away, but she highly doubted it. The pain in her legs attacked her body once again and she winced, her fingers digging into the earth she sat on. She needed to get some medical help soon before any kind of infection decided to get comfortable.

Looking around the area she found herself in, she recognized the area as it wasn't far from someplace she had once visited. There were any markers or clues that were structural, but it was the trees, the placement of the shrubs. It was all familiar to her.

Pushing her self up, she tried to stand straight and tall, but her legs wouldn't let her. Her bloody legs pulsed with sharp pain and her knees quickly buckled underneath her, forcing her onto her hands. But she wasn't about to let that stop her. Kagome turned away from the group and started to head in the direction she wanted to go, half crawling, half walking, looking completely ridiculous.

She couldn't give a damn about them at the moment. Right now, it was going to be about her, only her, and taking care of her injuries, since not one of them even offered any help. Was it because they found out she was a miko? Was it because she was drafted? Questions that she asked even when they didn't matter.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango called out, carefully following her, but keeping enough distance so that Kagome didn't feel too threatened. She was trying her hardest to understand Kagome at the moment. Being drafted, injured, that woman, it was a lot for someone to take in at once in such a short time.

"You shouldn't go out alone, it isn't safe," Sango took a few more steps forward. "There are youkai and oni out there. Ones that will be after you specifically." Sango felt that this was a good way to try to convince Kagome to come with them. It wasn't about being drafted, it was about being safe.

Miroku took a few steps forward, standing just behind Sango, using her as the boundary line for Kagome's safety zone. Any further and it was risking his own life. "Kagome-sama, I'm sure that after today, you can appreciate Sango-chan's concern for you. I beg of you, please reconsider our request and accompany us. For your protection." Inuyasha couldn't believe the words that just flew out of Miroku's mouth. The lecher could talk a mouse into a trap if he needed to.

"I know," Kagome muttered loud enough for everyone to hear it, even thought she looked away from them and her eyes only saw dirt. Sango and Miroku both were relieved. Permission had been given to advance safely. Sango started to briskly walk toward Kagome, ready to escort her to their compound. However, Kagome rose up onto her two legs, held up her hand and stopped Sango from coming towards her any further. Kagome looked up at Sango, tears pooled in her eyes. "I know," she said more defiantly.

"Kag . . . "Sango started her voice drifting away as the look on Kagome's face told her to stay silent.

"I'm drafted," Kagome stated without any emotion in her voice. "And I know what it means." Kagome looked down at the ground. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to even think about it, but she knew she couldn't run from it. No matter where she went, or what she did, she was marked. A mark that she could never wash away.

Looking up, she opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. She sighed. What a day it had been. She couldn't even recognize her own life anymore. Who was she now? Where was she going? What was she going to do? Why? These were questions that she once had answered before. And now they were back, and this time, she couldn't even begin to answer them.

"Toutosai was drafted," Kagome spoke, her voice filled with a bit more strength. "He was my teacher. In order to avoid the draft, he burnt himself." She could hear the gasps coming from those listening to her. Kagome wiped the tears that spilled, there weren't many as she had time to heal from those wounds.

Looking over at Sango with red eyes and stained cheeks, she asked a demanding question. "Have you ever seen anyone purposely douse themselves with gasoline, set themselves ablaze and scream as the fire burns the skin off of their bones?" She was now screaming at them, hoping that the change in volume would get it through their heads. "I have. I know full well what it means to be drafted."

Inuyasha was bored. Her little rant didn't mean squat to him. "Keh. Fucking coward."

"Oh yeah? And what would have you done?" She inquired with dulled interest. Inuyasha couldn't answer. In fact, no one could. Kagome sucked back the tears that were ready to fall again. Sango could see the fight Kagome was having with herself. If this Toutosai guy committed suicide, is that what Kagome was trying to do? Now Sango was extremely worried for the emotionally battered girl in front of her. She couldn't let Kagome do something as crazy as that.

"Kagome, _please_, come with us," she begged the girl, hoping to spare her life from the pain she was suggesting to inflict upon herself.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm not going to kill myself." She told the only other woman with much reassurance in her voice. "I can't. Not yet, not until I . . . "Kagome stopped herself from anything more. She covered her mouth and turned away, hiding the tears that she couldn't stop. Not now.

She couldn't do this to herself, here, now, and in front of them. Regaining her composure, she looked back at them, each one watching her with eyes wide, well, except that Inuyasha. He was trying to his best to ignore her. "I am going to go my own way."

With that, she turned and limped on in the new direction. Sango watched as Kagome staggered away, she turned to look at her companions, silently asking them what to do. Miroku had morals and would never force anyone, especially a woman, a beautiful woman, to do something that she didn't want to do. Kouga had his own ideas, but was like Inuyasha, he followed orders. He felt bad for Kagome and was willing to let the orders slide for once.

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't take any more of this crap. He hated the jewel and everything that was attached to it. Kikyou. He felt guilty for her and believed that he could make it up to her by being there for her, by giving her his love. Instead, she only wanted the jewel. And now there was this Kagome girl. She was more trouble than was worth. Fuck Kikyou. Fuck the jewel and fuck this Kagome.

"Get your ass thrashed by some damn demon. Rather see you dead than a thorn in my side. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, let's get the hell out of here," Inuyasha commanded harshly, too many emotions slipping into the mission. He turned and started to stomped away.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed at him causing him to stop, but not turn, he kept his back to her and the rest of group. "I can't believe you." Sango walked up to him and spun him around so fast that he had to blink. Her finger woodpeckered onto his chest. "You, of all people, are going to let some girl walk out there alone to get herself killed because she talks back to you? You don't want to deal with her because you can't understand how she feels. Well, you know what Inuyasha," Sango paused. She didn't know what to say. She then looked up at his dark amber eyes, hers narrowing to challenge his. "Fuck you," she hissed. "You could go to hell for all I care. I will not let an innocent, no, I will not let my friend die because you have a stick up your ass. You . . . you. . . Sesshoumaru wanna-be."

Her finger turned into a palm and she slammed into Inuyasha hard, causing him to stumble back and she ran after Kagome. Kouga and Miroku both watched as Sango left, the on their faces; wide-eyed, surprised, and smiling.

"You know," Miroku started. "Hearing her say _fuck you_ has a rather beautiful sound to these ears. I do hope she will say such demanding words to me."

Kouga shook his head, though not trying to shake the smirk off of his face. "Sesshoumaru wanna-be. Oh boy. That . . . that sucks," he laughed, his hands clutching his sides. "It's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Inuyasha's blood started to boil. No one, no one had a right to talk to him like that. He was nothing like his brother and hearing someone call him that was the worst. Sango had given them no choice. No, Kagome had given them no choice.

**The War Dogs Compound**

Sesshoumaru growled in complete and utter frustration. He didn't know what was going on with this war anymore. This Naraku fellow had seemed just to be some demon punk. A random character that popped up in suddenly in this war. Instead, Naraku changed the entire war with a single declaration. This war was no longer about justice, it was about power. Demon power versus human power. And the jewel, the Shikon no Tama, was Naraku's key to that power.

Naraku was a jackass. Sesshoumaru didn't believe in using some outside source for one's power. This was coming from a tai-youkai of course. Sesshoumaru was pure blood and what came with that was all of the power of his clan. He could trace his lineage to the beginnings of time. That changed with the birth of Inuyasha, the first in his family to be of mixed blood.

Even pure blood youkai were interested in the jewel. Sesshoumaru had repeatedly told all that the jewel didn't exist. However, he knew better. The existence of the jewel had never been proven, nor denied. And his father's involvement with the museum, local historians and scientists was enough to convince Sesshoumaru that even his own father feared the power of the jewel. And that was why Sesshoumaru had to bring Kagome Higurashi in.

So deep in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru didn't notice that someone had entered his office until the door quietly slid shut. Sniffing the air, he could smell her. The only one who could enter his office without upsetting him. It was that human. Rin. Looking down at his desk, he found what he normally found at this time in the morning, a bowl of miso soup, rice, fish if there was any and a cup of green tea.

When Rin had been brought in, Sesshoumaru was unsure of what to do with her. She wasn't a miko and was useless in that capacity, nor did she have any training either. Medical or combat. According to the stories he heard, Rin had been found by the mikos, brought in and healed. The only side affect of her traumatic experience was that she ended up mute. However, Sesshoumaru, for some reason that eluded him, he couldn't just send her to one of the other compounds that was set up as a camp for humans that just needed protection.

There was a use for Rin. Jaken was an idiot when it came to his duties, sort of. He could handle certain aspects of the job well, and others eluded him. Rin was old enough to work. So, he made her an assistant to Jaken. Rin took her job seriously. The files were now always organized according to date and author, a filing system that made things much easier for him. Rin also took on extra duties, such as tidying up his office when he would leave, and making sure he ate. Not that he had too, but he found that her green tea tasted much better than Jaken's.

Rin was obedient, and even if she could talk, he doubted that she would ever defy him. A smile was always plastered on her face as if everything made her happy. What rattled his icy exterior was that she seemed to care for him, and only him. Sure, she made sure that Jaken ate and had some breaks, but she gave extra attention to him. It baffled him. Humans weren't like that. At least, not the ones he knew. And definitely towards him.

The morning's newspaper was folded neatly on the tray Rin had brought into the room. He reached for it and unfolded it. Quickly glancing at the headlines, he noticed that sentences were underlined or highlighted. And in one of the columns, neat and clean kanji notes were written. It wasn't Jaken's hand writing either. Sesshoumaru dropped the newspaper down. Rin?

Rin had been with them for over a year now. Had she been that attentive to the war and the happenings around them? Now, she was trying to save him time from reading the entire paper by bringing certain information to his attention. And after reading what she marked for him, Rin knew what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the door as it opened as quietly as the person who opened it. Rin stood there. She walked over to the desk and slid an envelope on the desk in an area that wasn't cluttered. Turning, she headed back out. Sesshoumaru watched as she just came in and left. Placing the paper aside, he opened the envelope and read the contents.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama,_

_I have heard that Higurashi Kagome-sensei has been drafted. This is most unfortunate news. I will warn you that I cannot stop her. She will not come to you so willingly. I ask that you assist her in her quest. It is vital to the peace so many of us desperately seek in this time of war. There is a something for you at the museum. If you are interested init, please stop by and pick it up.'_

The letter was not signed, but Sesshoumaru recognized the handwriting as the same on the envelope sent to him that contained Higurashi's report on the Sengoku artifacts. Sesshoumaru set the letter down on his desk. He wasn't going to leave the compound for a letter than didn't seem to be important. However, this wasn't just something he could ignore. When he received the report, the museum was attacked. Picking up the phone, he waited for Jaken to answer before giving his orders. "Send Rin to my office."

Even before he could put down the phone, Rin was standing there, smiling, and waiting. He wanted to smirk, but wasn't going to. "Rin, I need you to run an errand. Go to the New Tokyo Museum and pick up this _something_ for me." With a grin, she nodded and left with the usual bounce in her step.

**About an Hour Later**

Sesshoumaru went back to work, sipping on his tea and nibbling at the food Rin had left for him. Even though he didn't require daily meals, eating everyday gave him the energy renewal he realized that he was now dependent on. He wanted to damn her for making him need her, but he just couldn't.

'_It hurts._'

His head snapped up from the file he was reading. According to his senses, he was alone, and the only being within the vicinity was Jaken. So where did the voice come from?

'_Sesshoumaru-sama. . ._ '

This time, the voice spoke his name. A familiar voice.

'_You can help_.'

He growled at his inability to sniff out the voice. But this voice was different, and again, familiar. The first was female, the second was male.

_Go to her_, the male voice commanded him. Sesshoumaru stood up. He decided to indulge the voices. Not really sure who _she_ was, or _where she_ was at, he left.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The toad demon asked, scrabbling from the chair he sat at behind the desk, finding himself in a losing battle with the contraption.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his pathetic excuse of an assistant. "I'm out of my office," was all that he said.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps someone to accompany you? What about your appointments?" The toad rambled on, still engorged in war with the chair, but Sesshoumaru had already disappeared, leaving the toad alone with nothing to say other than that Sesshoumaru had left his office.

Sesshoumaru had no reason to leave the compound. Everything he needed was provided for him, whether it is information, or now, food. Now, he had a reason, even it he didn't know what it was yet. Within him, an invisible force directed him, whispering the directions to his subconscious.

Sesshoumaru found himself standing in front of the New Tokyo Museum.

Rin.

Entering the museum, he followed the cloaked map in his mind. He walked through the displays, time traveling through the different time periods, finding that he was going further and further backwards on the timeline until he found himself standing in the Ancient Greek section. He wasn't sure why the New Tokyo Museum even had such a display. It wasn't a part of history.

He found surrounded by marble statues with missing limbs and scantily clad dressings, and clay pots with fading pictures. Whatever it was that brought him here meant for him to stop in this room. There was something here for him to find. '_You can help'_. The words echoed in his head. How does a demon help someone? How did he help?

And then he had his answer.

Now, he was outside, and his heightened senses caught it. The scent was highly recognizable; the smell of newly spilt blood heavily coated the air among that which spilt the blood. In a rage of fury, Sesshoumaru flew toward the source of the smell. It was a small gang of demons. That was the stank that wanted to make him gag. And then the unmistaken scent of Rin, her sweat, her tears, her fear and her blood.

When he finally found her, the demons had already dispersed from their deceased pray. Her body was contorted on the dirty ground. The clothes that she wore daily as provided to her by the compound where shredded and she was now dressed as scantily as the statues inside the museum.

Blood pooled around her limbs, soaking her hair, smeared across her face, and stained her clothing. Her eyes, lifeless dull brown and open looking towards the direction where someone who could help her would have come from; it was where he was standing now. That first voice had to have been hers, calling for him to help her, and he didn't make it in time.

His youki started to vibrate in such a way that he thought he might lose control of his unrestrained power. Looking down at the object in his hand, he could feel a connection between it and his youki. Glancing over at the young girl, he could see hell's servants binding the girl in chains, to take her to the afterworld. The tiny, monster servants of hell then looked up at Sesshoumaru and cringed in fear. Sesshoumaru was surprised. He had never seen them before, and these things could now see him, scared knowing that they were in his field of vision.

With three quick swipes, the servants had vaporized back to the place that they came. Sesshoumaru studied the object in his hand. He knew what it was. Tensaiga, the heavenly sword, and one of Higurashi's Sengoku artifacts. It had called to him, telling him where he could find and what to do with it. But was its power real?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a weak voice uttered almost inaudibly. Sesshoumaru looked down and found Rin carefully sitting up, looking up him, eyes wide and that silly smile on her face once again. The state of her appearance was of no concern to her. Standing up and brushing some of the dirt off of her torn and soiled clothing, she stood there, waiting.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anything. Sliding the sword into his obi, he started to head back to the compound. Rin followed, even thought she was weak from the ordeal. He was surprised by her loyalty and her sudden ability to speak. Even in death, he knew she would be right there next to him. No human or demon showed such loyalty. _Letter my ass_, he thought. Someone knew that the sword belonged to him, just as Inuyasha ended up with Tessaiga. If it wasn't Higurashi, then who? He just hoped that whoever it was didn't set up the attack on Rin, for he would never forgive them for such a devious and cowardly act.


	18. So the Story Goes

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Eighteen So the Story Goes**

**Somewhere in the North**

Finding him wasn't difficult at all. Not for her. No one else could find him unless he wanted you to find him. However, she was connected to him by some unworldly means, an invisible red tie of fate. It could've been because they were both searching for the same thing. A common goal united them. Or it could have been something else. She wanted to only believe that is was their common goal.

He eyed the woman standing in front of him. She was strong, fierce and angry. Exactly the type of woman he was attracted to. Of course, her physical appearance was enhanced by those qualities. Hair as dark as a moonless night, eyes that told a story of pain and sorrow, she was tall, slender and curvy enough to satisfy any mans desires. His desires.

"You found me," he nonchalantly replied, taking a sip of tea.

"It wasn't difficult," she dully stated, standing a good distance away from the man with the mysterious aura. This man was different, and that difference frightened her.

The man chuckled. It was difficult to hear her say it with such conviction. He spent quite a bit of his time and energy keeping himself well hidden from even his own men. And to hear her comment about his failure bruised his ego a bit. But not enough. He could tell she was a miko, a strong one as well, her power radiating off of her like a spotlight. Perhaps he chuckled because such a powerful miko was in a room with a demon.

The demon set his tea down on the small table that sat next to him. Sitting on a large silk pillow, obeying the old ways, he examined her one more time. The woman presented herself in a manner unlike other women. "Why would you want to find me?" He asked, his small, beady red eyes locked on her small focused dark ones.

"You and I have a common goal," she began, thinking about their link, the one that brought her to him. "I believe it might be the best for both of us to _share_ information." She emphasized the word for humor. It wasn't typical of a demon to be kind enough to share anything unless it always benefited them.

The man smiled knowing what the woman was referring to. "Oh?" He faked the curiosity, drawing out the word to make his act more real. "And what goal might that be?"

The woman was already tired of the demon's games. He couldn't fool her, even if he tried anymore than what he was doing. "If you know something, I know you will be able to find me as I am able to find you." She then turned and left. As she walked away, she could hear him chuckle behind her.

**The Woods**

Inuyasha sighed for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes, much to the annoyance of everyone. The sun had just sunk into the horizon, extending its red glow across the sky and the land, and the stars were starting to shine in the sky opposite the sun, as if the stars were afraid of the sun. Nighttime was a dangerous time. Demons were more aggressive, hungrier. While Inuyasha and Kouga had the ability to see well in the dark, Miroku and Sango did not, giving them a huge disadvantage if they were to be attacked.

Kagome had her arms wrapped around Sango and Miroku's shoulders as they helped her walk. Miroku was careful not to place his hands in any bodily territory not considered neutral, which for both of the girls, wasn't much space. More of Kagome's weight was being hoisted by Sango.

"So," Sango started, scanning the forest around her. The crickets started to strum their nightly tune as darkness and the cool evening air descended around them. "Where are we going?"

Kagome stopped for the twenty-first time in the last ten minutes. She pointed in a direction in front of them, deep into the darkness of the forest, the direction that did not look so welcoming.

"I recognize this area," she said as they started to move again. It was too slow to even be considered a walk. "I did some research here a few years ago," she winced from the pain that still hadn't gone away. "There is a shelter ahead that we used. I think, I _hope_, it is still there."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga and nodded. Kouga nodded back and flashed past everyone, scouting ahead, checking to see if this so-called shelter was really there. He would hate to have to walk there only to find it not there or worse, occupied by a rival gang. Any other time, he would have gladly accepted a fight, but right now, he was hungry and wanted to get inside.

It wasn't even ten minutes when Kouga returned, making a silent skid upon his return. He joined back up next to Inuyasha and resumed their travels per Kagome's directions.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked when Kouga returned.

"Nothing," he replied, a slight shrug to his masculine shoulders.

Inuyasha stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing. No demons, no animals, no shelter. Nothing." Kouga stopped walking as well. He glanced over in Kagome's direction, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl because of his answer. He knew Inuyasha and his reactions too well.

Inuyasha stomped angrily over to Sango, Miroku and Kagome, stopping them from their snail pace cadence. Pissed-off amber eyes clashing with stubborn brownish grey, "No shelter wench," he growled at the injured woman.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, his words, and his attitude. She wasn't in the mood to argue. "It's there," she said through gritted teeth, holding back the rage she wanted to hurl at him. This hanyou was a piece of work.

Inuyasha scoffed at her, not believing that she could be so sure about something. "Oh yeah?" He replied arms crossed against his chest, challenging her.

"Yeah," she replied back, accepting his challenge. She cocked an eyebrow at him, telling him with her look, her confidence to bring it on.

"Where?" He teasingly asked, almost enjoying their banter. It was rare for him to find a woman, let alone anyone who could stand up to him in an argument, or who would for that matter. Why wasn't she scared of him like everyone else?

"You'll have to wait until I get there," she snapped back, not falling for his bait. Little did he know that she was a pro at this, these types of arguments. Besides, this was her mission, not his, and she was going to do things her way, no matter how irate the hanyou became.

"Feh," he answered, slightly disappointed that she end his little bit of fun.

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku and told them that they should continue before it got too late. They resumed their way down the path, moving as slow as ever, not wanting to flare up Kagome's pain. Inuyasha eyed her carefully, the smell of crusted over blood flooded his senses. She had bleed a lot more than she let on. And her pain wasn't some girlie act of hers. It was serious.

"Your goddamn stubbornness is slowing us down," Inuyasha murmured as he turned around and crouched down in front of Sango, Miroku and Kagome, causing the three to halt their procession along the forest soil.

Kagome didn't understand what was going on. "Uh, what is _that_?" She asked Sango and Miroku, directing her bewildered eyes at the hanyou. They could only shake their heads, not understanding what their commander was doing. Never before had they seem him do something quite unlike his usual self.

"Get on," Inuyasha commanded, motioning to his back. His eyes looked back at her. Instead of the hard as stone glare he had given her since she first met him, the look crumbled into something softer, warmer.

"Nani!" Kagome yelled, unsure of this was some kind of weird demon thing. She shook her head at his offer. It could be a trap. She get on his back and he'd turn and head out to the compound, she his prisoner.

"Get on, I can carry you. I don't want to be out here all night," he explained in an almost rational, calm manner. It was so unlike the hanyou she had started to grow accustomed to.

Kagome could hardly nodded as Sango and Miroku helped her onto Inuyasha's back. He hoisted her up, wrapping his hands around her thighs, careful of her injuries. Kagome carefully moved his silver hair out of her way so she wouldn't accidentally tug on it. Once that was done, she settled her body against his back and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He'd probably try to bite her if she choked him.

As soon as he could tell that she was comfortable on his back, Inuyasha started running quickly, with Kouga alongside him, and Sango and Miroku right behind him. With Kagome on his back, they were moving at a much faster pace. A pace he liked.

Burying her head into his back, blocking the breeze that was caused by his swift running, she quietly whispered _thank you_ to the hanyou. Inuyasha was surprised, shocked to say the least. She was so completely sincere about it. She really was in a lot of pain and this was helping her out in more ways than one.

"Stop here." Kagome said after twenty minutes of everyone but her running. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back, making sure her landing didn't send too much of a shockwave of pain through her numbed legs, and scanned the area.

Yep, she definitely recognized it.

Now she had to try to find it in the dark. Hobbling over to some foliage, she moved branches and bushes around until she finally found it, crawling deep into underbrush. The scraping of tiny branches against her legs was ignored for the time being as he hand did what it needed to do.

"Ah-ha!" She pronounced proudly. Underneath a particularly thick shrub was a piece of metal that looked like a rock. It had a rougher feel to it than many of the other rocks in the area. That was one clue. The other was that it didn't go through the natural heating and cooling process that natural rocks succumbed to. Lifting the top up uncovered a computer panel, similar to the ones she had at the museum for the giant safes. Entering in the code that was uniquely her own, she let out a breath of relief when it accepted her code as still current.

Gasps filled the night air as a large chunk of earth slowly lifted up about a foot and then slid back away from the spectators another three feet. Instead of brown dirt, a large black hole was now visible. It looked deep, perhaps a cavern in the ground.

"What is this?" Sango asked a bit amazed, taking a few steps forward to examine what it was that was in front of her, yet unsure that she wanted to actually enter that darkness.

"The shelter," Kagome replied, directing a triumph glare at Inuyasha. He smirked at her, but then rolled his eyes. No way would he let her know that he was actually surprised by the clever location of the shelter. "Let's get inside," she happily instructed everyone.

There were stairs that lead down about ten feet into the earth. Once everyone had descended, Kagome patted her hand along the dark walls and found the control panel inside the shelter and entered in the proper command. Everyone watched as the door closed, a piece of earth sliding back into its natural position. They were sure that they had covered this area before and never could they imagine that such a thing existed below their very feet.

They found themselves in a long hallway of tile flooring. The lights had yet to warm, glowing a dull orange color for now, but they could see that the shelter was quite large. The hallway extended straight for quite a ways, and they had already passed several doors. The walls were sturdy and the shelter was more like a compound that had been buried.

Kagome explained a bit about the locations of things as they walked down the hallway. The first several rooms where empty rooms that could become offices or bedrooms depending on how many people were part of the expedition. Other rooms were specifically designed as bedrooms, rooms that they would occupy for the night. Some were for research, containing the tools needed to decode the mysteries of the past.

Kagome told them which rooms they would be occupying for the night. Each one contained a bed and a private bathroom. However, they continued to walk past these rooms, moving further down the hallway. Kagome entered another room, and the light revealed that it was a medical bay, colored with white flooring and green walls, which made sense because of Kagome's injuries that everyone temporarily forgot. Kagome knew her way around the room and grabbed the supplies she would need to treat her injuries.

"If you go down the hallway two more doors and to your right, you'll find the kitchen. I doubt there will be anything fresh, but there might be packaged food," she told them knowing that they were all hungry by the sounds their stomachs made as they traveled to the shelter. Kouga and Inuyasha left quickly, almost racing out of the room.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and then back at Sango, but she just stood there, holding the bandages in her hands. Sango noticed this and realized that Kagome hadn't started her treatment yet. "Miroku, could you go to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kouga can't cook."

Miroku nodded and left. Although a bit reluctantly.

"Thanks," Kagome kindly replied. She walked over to the table and hopped onto it, scooting her bottom across the soft leather bed.

"I guess he is that big of a pervert. What am I saying? I know he is. And taking advantage of an injured woman is just the type of thing he _would_ do," Sango joked causing a smile to appear on Kagome's face. Sango was glad to see Kagome finally smile. "Now, let's take a look at those injuries."

Kagome nodded as she turned over and allowed Sango to clean her up. Sango cut off her pants, what was left of them, and discarded them in the trash. Long deep gashes marred her skin. Sango first washed the wounds with saline solution Kagome had given her. Trying to be as gentle as she could, the blood was washed away and the wounds were cleaned out. Sango applied healing ointment and then wrapped the gauze bandages around the upper part of her leg. The wounds stung, but with her miko abilities, they were healing quicker. Kagome thanked Sango for her help and told her that she could take it from here.

It had been a long day and it was finally over with. She was unsure of what lied ahead of her. Being drafted, searching for the jewel in a race against demons, and having to be babysat by the most annoying hanyou she'd ever have the pleasure meeting. No, it wasn't pleasurable at all and she didn't see it changing anytime soon.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to find the jewel. Her job came easy for her because she enjoyed it. But she wasn't enjoying this. Fighting wasn't what she wanted to do. And using her miko powers? That was a mistake that she was going to have to live with. She could only imagine what other mistakes she would end up committing on this search.

Sango had finished and left Kagome to lie on the hospital bed as she left. Sango found the kitchen easily, because she could hear the guys arguing about the best way to cook ramen. Sango didn't know that ramen actually had to be cooked. Then she saw it. The symbol that she recognized. It looked liked swirls that intertwined around each other, but Sango knew better. It was a part of her training.

"Hey," Sango said as she walked deeper into the kitchen, past the clusters of tables and chairs.

Miroku looked over his shoulder and smiled. Somehow, he ended up being the chef. It was safer than Inuyasha or Kouga attempting to boil water. "How is Kagome?"

"Fine. Her wounds are healing rather quickly," Sango informed him as she approached her commanding officers.

Miroku nodded. "Must be nice to have those miko powers." He then turned back to the stove to watch as the water slowly started to bubble.

Sango sat down at the table with Inuyasha and Kouga who were quietly sharing fighting strategies. "Um, Inuyasha, I was wondering. . . "Sango started hoping that she wasn't interfering with anything secretive or important. "Does this place seem, I don't know, familiar, or something?" Inuyasha's reply was just a quick shake of the head.

Between Kouga and Inuyasha were salt and pepper shakers, old bottles of soy sauce, and other condiments that were useful as pieces to represent members of gangs.

Silently watching as the two hashed out scenarios that never seemed to work, Sango realized this was some ploy to ignore her and any of her questions. Reaching over, she grabbed that red bottle that Inuyasha had dubbed himself and moved it. "From that position, and your sword, you could take out the strong flank along this side."

Kouga and Inuyasha were both surprised by her analysis. It was better than what they had come up with. But then, it meant that they couldn't use it as a distraction.

"Now, I asked you a question."

Inuyasha sighed and then pushed away the bottles and tiny glass jars. "No, this place does not seem familiar." He had remembered her question.

"Did you even look?" She interrogated him.

He looked over at her, confused by her line of questioning and then glanced around the room. Immediately he noticed the military feel of the kitchen. Plain light grey walls, basic tables and chairs, the bare minimum, nothing more and much less. And then one thing stood out. The one thing he did recognize, the only thing that was familiar to him. The mark of The War Dogs.

"What the. . . "Inuyasha started as he jumped out of seat and headed over to the symbol to make sure it wasn't a fake. Since this was a mark of his family, only those with inu blood in them could see the truth behind the symbol. And he could see it in this symbol. What was going on? Who was this girl? "Explain yourself."

Kagome trembled at the voice, low, sharp and demanding. She had made her way from the medical bay to the kitchen to get something to eat before retiring for the night. Hobbling into the kitchen area she looked around. Everyone was expecting an answer from her.

And she wasn't going to give them one. Not yet anyway. She was sore, tired and hungry. She was waiting for the medication to take effect, and was then going to eat before sleeping. Eating was going to happen before she did any kind of explaining. She found a seat far away from everyone and sat down without a peep out of her mouth.

Miroku had just finished with the food and separated the ramen into five separate bowls. He served them and sat down with Sango and Kouga. Inuyasha followed and Kagome ate alone.

After Kagome had several bites of the ramen, she was feeling better as the warm food filled her empty and demanding stomach. "I was here about three, maybe four years ago for a Meiji excavation. This is where we stayed. We were offered safety and a place to work here, away and safe from the fighting of the war. Other than that, I do not know. I didn't even ask." Kagome continued to eat her food. God, she prayed that would be enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Inuyasha didn't say much. True, there was much he didn't know about his gang. One reason why he insisted on being in The Pack. And still, there were secrets scattered all over, and Inuyasha bumped into one named Kagome. Or was it just coincidence? He wasn't sure about much anymore. It was things like this that made him regret the need to pursue the truth.

Miroku grabbed his bowl and carried it with him as he sat down across from Kagome. "Do you mind?" He asked right before he started to finish his food.

Kagome shook her head. He had already sat down, so she wasn't going to bother. She wanted to be alone, or if she had to be surrounded by people, at least it could be colleagues, those who were interested in the search for the jewel as a search for the truth about their history, and not as a source of power for this damned war. It would be nice to share some ideas with the like minded on this situation.

"I'm curious, Higurashi-sensei. Since we shall be accompanying you on this expedition of yours, I would be honored if you could share any information about this jewel." Miroku then chuckled. "I failed the first time to gather any information from you, so I suppose that I should just be honest and come out and ask."

Kagome smiled briefly. She found his request to be sincere. And he wasn't the only one. Sango had joined her as well, finding a seat next to Miroku. Kagome nodded at them. "I guess I should begin at the beginning." Kagome swirled her chopsticks around in the broth, absent-mindedly searching for any noodles she missed.

"It was about seven, almost eight hundred years ago, there was an incredibly strong priestess by the name of Midoriko. She was engaged in a battle against an army of demons. Not just any ordinary demons, many were the strongest most vile to date. She fought with these demons, day and night, with no end in sight. It was because of this that Midoriko did what she could to rid the earth of these demons. During a fight, it seemed that Midoriko was losing the battle, she was surrounded by youkai, and either in desperation or a purely selfless sacrifice, Midoriko absorbed the youki of the demons and took it into her own body. Her own pure miko soul mixed with the youki and was deposited from her body in the form of a jewel."

Kagome sighed with a slight smile on her face. This was a story that she knew very well. For a long time she believed that it was just some myth, another version of the same ole good vs. evil tale. Now she was on the hunt for the jewel as so many in the past had been.

"The power of Midoriko and the power of the youkai were now in an object that could be used by anyone to enhance their own power, or make a wish. Midoriko's village took on the task of guarding the jewel from those who sought it. Too many demons and evil humans were attracted to the jewel." Kagome set the chopsticks down, horizontally alongside the table and pushed the bowl slightly away from her.

"The jewel is supposedly influence by the nature of the possessor. If a demon or a human with evil intentions possessed it, then they would taint the jewel, causing it to be evil. If someone pure possessed the jewel, say a miko, then they could purify it. It was this line of thinking that caused the village to give the jewel to a powerful miko, to protect the jewel, and to purify it. It was believed that a miko gave her power to Midoriko's soul within the jewel to help her in her continuous war against the demons." Kagome yawned. The medication and sleep were finally catching up to her. Just in time too. "This is where the story gets fuzzy. Apparently there was a fight of some kind, and the jewel ending up disappearing from history."

Miroku leaned forward, pushing his bowl towards Kagome's. "Is this why you said that it doesn't exist?" It was one of things he remembered her saying as well as reading form her report.

Kagome bit her lower lip. "I cannot deny, nor prove its existence. Its sudden disappearance doesn't coincide with a wish. There has always been an interest in the jewel. In the last twenty years, it's become the Holy Grail for many of us in the field. And then with the discovery of the Sengoku artifacts, artifacts from the same time period as the priestess who guarded the jewel, well . . . "Kagome's voice trailed off. The possibilities . . . the coincidences . . .

Sango leaned forward fairly interested in the story. "Do _you_ believe that the jewel exists?"

Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it quickly. It was a difficult question to answer. "I, "she began and then quieted. "I really don't know."

Miroku nodded. "Well, it's obvious now. We must find the jewel before anyone else does." He turned to Sango and she smiled in agreement.

"You can't do that," Kagome replied with worry in her strained voice. "I mean. . . "

Sango smiled. "You really have no choice Kagome. First, we _want_ to protect you. You are the best source of knowledge for this jewel. Secondly, we can't let anyone else get their crummy hands on this jewel if it is as powerful as you say it is. No one here wants to imagine what would happen if Naraku or some other enemy gang got their hands on this thing. Thirdly, we have been rather _unsuccessful_ in trying to take you to the compound and we have no choice but to follow you and recover the jewel."

Kagome smiled. She was still having trouble getting past the fact that the jewel was not just some dusty artifact to study and display. It had power and a purpose, one that was beyond her interest in history. The jewel was to play a role here, and now, during this war and in her lifetime. It was a task that required her help, which she was cautiously grateful for.

Standing, Kagome stretched and quietly wished everyone a good night before leaving the kitchen area. Once Kagome was gone, Miroku and Sango turned to face Inuyasha and Kouga. Since those two were demons, they were able to hear everything as clearly as the humans did. Sango and Miroku stood up and headed back to the table where Inuyasha and Kouga sat.

"Well," Sango began, scanning the looks on her commanders' faces. "Thoughts, analysis, opinions?"

"I can see why Naraku would be interested in the jewel. Sesshoumaru is the most powerful youkai in the area, and perhaps the world. The War Dogs are a formidable gang and if Naraku wants any hope of even standing on equal footing against us, he will require the use of the jewel," Miroku explained. "And Naraku must know that Kagome has knowledge about the jewel that none possesses. His only rationale for drafting her was on his part a smart one, and his only way to get a hold of this knowledge."

"Then we mustn't let Kagome out of our sights." Inuyasha turned his head away, not wanting to listen to any of this. Sango noticed Inuyasha's wincing reaction. "Don't you dare Inuyasha. I don't care how much you think she looks like you-know-you and what was involved with that relationship. But helping Kagome, protecting her is helping out _your_ gang. If you can't think of Kagome as a person, then I guess you'll just have to settle for the fact that she is the only thing between Naraku, power and Naraku kicking your sorry hanyou ass along with The Toukens and the rest of The War Dogs if he were to ever get his hands on that jewel."

Miroku nodded. "I know," he quietly said, knowing that Kouga would hear, but not understanding its underlying meaning. "I'm sure you don't need to stay here. Kouga could manage fine. And with Sango and me, the three of us will do. Go back to the compound. Your men will need to be trained harder in case something does happen. There is a chance that Naraku can find the jewel without Kagome. And then, we will really be at war." Miroku sighed.

"Actually, I take that back," he added. "If Naraku were to possess the jewel, war wouldn't be enough to stop him. Kagome is our only hope to finding this jewel before Naraku does." Miroku scooted closer to Inuyasha, speaking at a level that only Inuyasha could hear. "I know that this is killing you. It's like fate is making you relive moments in your life that you'd rather forget. Kagome looking like Kikyou, and both of them connected to the jewel. Kikyou wanted it; Kagome is our only link to it. It's your choice Inuyasha."

Miroku stood up and wished everyone a good night, mumbling something about wondering which room Kagome was in. Sango caught his ramblings and bolted up after him, to protect Kagome and give Miroku a piece of her fist.

Inuyasha didn't move, Miroku's and Sango's words looping over in his head. "Yo, Inuyasha. At least one of us needs to go back to the compound. One, to let the boss know what is going on and two, to set up a communication network between Kagome's group and anybody else with information that will be useful. It would be good to know about Naraku's movements as well as everybody else's. I'm sure that Naraku isn't the only guy out there searching for this jewel if its abilities are known." Kouga could sense the inner turmoil plaguing Inuyasha's mind. "Right. I'm going to sleep. Let me know your decision."

Kouga left Inuyasha alone to think about his current situation. The girl, she was the one that reminded him of Kikyou and everything connected to Kikyou. The jewel that could change everything. Inuyasha found his family symbol staring at him. Did Sesshoumaru do this? Or was it someone else? Did someone within The War Dogs have an interest in the jewel? The War Dogs were just too involved with the museum.

Inuyasha shook his head. Too many questions that he just didn't feel like answering. Miroku told him that he could leave. They would take care of the Kikyou-copy problem. That was fine with him. It had taken him a long time to heal from that ordeal in his life. The one he would give anything for to forget.

Inuyasha couldn't look at Kagome without thinking everything. The initiation, the want to atone for his actions, and the truth that Kikyou would never forgive him and he would wander aimlessly through life with guilt floating around in his mind for the rest of his existence. This Higurashi chick reminded him of everything that had gone wrong in his life. Those gods he didn't believe him must have sent her to torment him some more. As if they hadn't gotten a laugh from the previous situations.


	19. It Always Comes Back

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: What I own pales in comparison to what Takahashi owns.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Nineteen It Always Comes Backs**

Kagome awoke bright and early. At least that is what the alarm clock in the room told her. Since the bunker was underneath the ground, there was no natural sunlight to shine in her sleepy eyes. Stretching her sore and mending muscles, she winced from the pain that remained in her legs. The gashes were deep and it was going to take more than just one night for them to heal to the point of no pain, not to mention the scarring. Slipping out from underneath the covers, her feet hit the cold cement floor and she walked to the private bath.

It wasn't much of a bathroom. A small sink, tiny mirror and a shower stall with a small toilet. She cringed at the thought of a shower and not a real bath. Even after the years she spent out at excavations and such, she had never grown accustomed to taking showers. At this moment though, it was better than nothing. Stripping herself of her clothes and old bandages, Kagome climbed into the shower and let the hot water try to rinse off everything: dried blood, old medicine, dirt, grime, her current situation.

Her body was beaten, bruised and scarred. Each mark told a tale at some point in her life. Some were more easily remembered than others. And now she had the ones on the back of her legs to add to the never ending damage to her body. Her miko abilities allowed her body to heal faster, but that did not mean an escape from scarring. Some injuries she was able to heal without a trace of a scar, others fought against her attempts and won.

Why was she up so early? As much as she wanted to just leave, to run away again, that was not an option she had. First, any demon who knew her scent would be on her before a moment's notice. Second, the jewel was now a well-known fact. Any demon and greedy human would be searching for it, which meant that they would be searching for her. How did she get into this position? She was just some book geek that liked history. Why had everyone decided to give her information about the jewel? It was almost as if. . .

Kagome turned the water from hot to cold, giving herself a blast of chilly water that lasted only seconds before she turned the water completely off. Stepping out, she used the only towel provided to wrap her hair up. Even though she was now on the run, there were a few things she would never sacrifice, and that was being clean, and everything associated with being clean. Lotion, shampoos, soaps, conditioners and anything else that provided a sense of cleanliness and hygiene; these were the luxuries in her life.

Slipping into a green yukata, she exited her room and tiptoed down the hallway toward the medical bay. Not wanting to wake anyone, she would have to reapply the bandages to her wounds by herself. Inside the medical bay, she grabbed the bandages and ointment. Not really sure how to do this by herself, Kagome slathered the ointment to the back of her legs, using touch, instead of sight to apply the medicine to the injured areas. Once the ointment was applied, she grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around her legs. The majority of the damage was to the fleshy part of the backside of her thighs. She wrapped the bandages fairly tight, but not enough to cut off her circulation. Proud of the job she did, she took extra handfuls of bandages and ointments and anything else that appeared to be useful and carried them out.

Inuyasha awoke to the darkened room. He really didn't sleep. But he tried. That was an improvement as compared to what he normally did, which was avoid sleep as much as possible until he could no longer hold out. His watch read 6:15 am. Shit, he thought. The one time he could have slept in and he didn't. That brain of his just wouldn't let him. All night he just had to compare Kikyou to this new _thing_ he knew his brother would order him to follow around. The jewel was now of utmost importance. The only good thing he could see come out of it was the chance of meeting Naraku head on and wiping his ass off the face of the earth, and anyone else who rubbed him the wrong way.

He wasn't going to spend the next hour or so just lying in bed. He was getting up, and so was everyone else. There were things to do. This wasn't a vacation for anyone, no special treatments, nothing. From now on, if this was going to be a mission, he was going to treat it as such. Strict bedtimes, early mornings, long days and hopefully no complaints. Kouga, Miroku and Sango were used to it. No, they should expect it. There was only one person who he knew would have to say something about it. And he wasn't going to let her have one word in.

Inuyasha was surprised to see Kouga already in the kitchen, talking. As he took a few more steps in, he saw who Kouga was talking to, _that_ girl. Kouga really didn't know what had gone on between him and Kikyou, though Inuyasha knew he heard things, and had probably talked to Miroku about it.

"I hope you are okay with this," Kagome spoke cheerily.

Kouga smiled. "Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm sure it will be fine." Kouga looked up and saw Inuyasha walking in and taking a seat. "Ohayou," Kouga greeted his leader. Inuyasha only nodded as he slumped down into the chair.

Kagome spun around and saw the hanyou sitting across from the wolf demon. "Ohayou Inuyasha," she spoke cheerfully. Too cheerfully for so early in the morning. It threw Inuyasha off. "I hope you like bacon. I found a couple of packages of it in the freezers. I figured I could cook it all up and then we would have it for the journey. There is also ramen. I will make sure to grab extra for the trip as well," she rattled off as she tended to the cooking meat.

Inuyasha just shook his head, not really listening. Looking up at Kouga, he went into mission mode. "Kouga, I want you and Miroku to head back to the compound."

Kouga tilted his head to the side. "Why?" He'd thought for sure that he would be the one sticking around to guard Kagome. And he had no qualms about it. He'd follow her around.

"Dammit, listen," Inuyasha scoffed. "We both can't be gone because one of us needs to lead The Toukens against the attacks that are bound to happen once word gets out that we have a draftee. Secondly, you are the fastest. If there is any vital news to be delivered from the compound to us, you will be there." Kouga nodded as he took in Inuyasha's orders. "Miroku will go with you. Since he is a member of The Pack, he can help set up a communication network."

"Will I be returning to join Kagome-sama by her side for the journey?" Miroku asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and nodded. "Yeah. Just need you to check in and shit like that."

Miroku walked passed Inuyasha and went straight to Kagome. "Ohayou Kagome sama. I see that you are cooking us all a delicious smelling breakfast. That is so kind of you."

Kagome smiled, but knew the monk well enough to know when he was being sincere and when he wasn't. He had no reason to be sincere, but at least he tried. Kagome handed Miroku a piece of bacon and shooed him away to the table where Kouga and Inuyasha sat. Sango found her way into the kitchen, following the smell of food cooking.

"So, what's the plan for this morning?" Sango yawned. She grabbed a chair next to Miroku and plopped down. It was difficult sleeping in a place with no natural light to greet her in the morning. She had spent the last year sleeping mostly outside until the weather didn't allow it.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to answer when he was, what he considered, rudely interrupted.

"We need to head northwest," Kagome began as she took bacon out of the frying pan and onto a pile of napkins. "The village in which the jewel originated from is in that direction. Possibly the cave where Midoriko herself is still in a physical battle with the demons is near that village. I believe it is about a weeks walk from here, depending on how many demons attacks we encounter and those sorts of factors." Kagome turned and set a plate down on the table.

It was then that she finally noticed the look everyone was giving her. Sango still looked like she was sleeping, Miroku had a smile, and Kouga had a smirk and Inuyasha only scowled. But each look was directed at her. "What?" She asked, before turning back to the stove to dish out the ramen she prepared.

Inuyasha looked at his palms. His nails had dug into him, causing tiny drops of blood to slip out of the tiny cuts. She was so irritating. "Stay the hell out of it," he growled at her.

Kagome spun around, surprised and confused. "Nani?" She asked.

He then ignored her. "Miroku and Kouga are going to leave for the compound. Miroku will report to Sesshoumaru and then meet up with us. You, me and. . . "He couldn't say her name and instead pointed to her with his thumb, "will go on this jewel hunt."

Sango nodded and sighed. Whatever was up Inuyasha's ass just buried itself further up his ass. Which meant he actually thought about the things they said to him last night, or he completely disregarded everything, with the former being the more likely case. Sango just turned in her chair to look away from her commander and leader. His attitude was going to be more of a challenge than the demons they were going to encounter. The thing was, Sango didn't really know what Inuyasha's problem was.

Kagome silently, yet happily, served the four gang members a bowl of ramen. She also served them tea, coffee and water as well, not knowing their preferences for the breakfast meal. While humming, she cleaned her mess, wanting to leave the kitchen the way it was when they arrived. Once finished with KP duties, she left the kitchen.

Kouga and Miroku finished their food quickly so they could head out back towards the compound. They both knew what they had to do. They needed to set up a communications network and track down any movement on Naraku's part. Kouga promised Inuyasha that he would train their men twice as hard as normal in preparations for any attack by Naraku or any of his henchmen. Miroku didn't promise anything. He just told Inuyasha he would do what he could.

Kagome waited in the kitchen area for Sango and Inuyasha to finish doing whatever it was that they needed to do. Kagome made sure she packed food and medicinal supplies. She was still injured and needed the supplies. But she was a draftee and would be attacked at any time. Kagome knew that without her bow and arrows, she was a useless fighter. She hated fighting in the first place and at times was glad that she was without those weapons, even though she knew that they could save her life.

**One Week Later**

It did take a week for Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome to reach the place where the jewel was born, the old demon exterminators' village. It was mid afternoon and the sun was warm on their backs. All three were glad to finally make it to their destination. They had not heard from Kouga or Miroku, but were more than satisfied that they were able to reach the place without one attack from any demon or human gangs.

The climb up the village wasn't that bad as it was shaded with lush green trees and the higher elevation meant a cooler atmosphere. Kagome was excited and she practically jogged up the mountain side, even after the long trek. She stopped at the top, where she stared wide-eyed at the open space that was once a fort for humans against demons. The village had been reduced to grass and wildflowers over the years. A small shrine had been built and the mountain side had been protected as religious grounds ever since. Kagome was glad for that as well. She couldn't imagine this place being rebuilt with condos and apartments, only to be destroyed later on by the war.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the power this place held. She wasn't sure if it was because she was a miko or not, but there was something here. A smile graced her lips, for she was ensured that she would find something here. A silent promise by the gods that she was headed in the right direction.

"Oi, wench, wait up," a grumpy and exhausted voice called out.

Kagome sighed. Over the week, Inuyasha started to accept her as a living human being, almost. Sango told her to just ignore him, that something from his past made him inept at normal feelings and it was something they all had to put up with. Kagome took Sango's advice to heart and stayed clear of Inuyasha, tried not to talk or complain much, cooked him his meals and let him think he was in charge. It was the least she could do to maintain some civility between the two of them.

Kagome turned and waved as Inuyasha and Sango came into view. What Kagome really wanted to do was run around, to explore and to hopefully find something that would be of use to her. She didn't care about those who wanted or needed the jewel. It was all about history to her. But she knew that she had to be careful because there was someone out there that desired the power of the jewel. And if they knew the history of the jewel, sooner or later, they might come lurking around this place.

"Wow Kagome, it's beautiful up here," Sango said as she looked around at the former village location. "I feel, comfortable."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I heard that this place can do that."

Inuyasha looked around and saw grass, some trees and rocks. Not much to get excited about. However, he was glad that he didn't smell anything like other demons. At least they were alone here and Kagome could conduct her work without a fight. "So, where is this village?" He asked.

"Exterminated," Kagome said as she walked toward the mountain. "The story says that the best fighters of the village were called away for a mission, leaving the village vulnerable. It was attacked. The mission was a ploy and the best fighters were beat by a very powerful demon."

Sango nodded. "Only a few survived and they left the village for fear that if they stayed they would be attacked again."

Inuyasha didn't care much about stories. Missions weren't storytelling time. "Well, get to it," he said.

Kagome nodded and ran up to the mountain side. Sango followed her, not wanting Kagome to be by herself at all. She followed the mountain wall, letting her miko aura reach out and search for the source of power that seemed to be calling her. Kagome had been here at one time many years back. Why could she feel the power now and not before? Closing her eyes, she stepped away from the wall of the mountain and let the force of pure powers direct her to where she needed to go.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked like some blind idiot stumbling and hobbling about, hands extended out. For a moment, he thought she was just being an idiot until it hit him, the force of the power that was coming from this place. He took a step closer. Was Kagome possessed by it? Suddenly, he felt sick in his stomach.

He ran over to her quickly, passing Sango. Sango watched as Inuyasha hurried by, noticing the look of concern on his face. She sped up, wondering if perhaps Kagome was in some kind of trouble. Inuyasha stopped a few feet from Kagome, somewhat unsure if he should approach her or not. He decided to keep some distance between himself and her and watch, to make sure that nothing happened.

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of the entrance to a cave, the cave. She knew about it all to well. The stories, the dreams, the lectures, every little thing she had heard or seen about this cave seemed to be correct. Kagome took a few more steps up to the cave entrance.

Holding her hand out, she could sense the barrier that restricted entrance into the cave. Something that she had been warned about. Once again she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on what her teachers and mentors told her about this place, the secret into getting into the cave.

As Kagome tried to take a step forward, she felt something holding her back. Had she done it wrong? Were they wrong in what they told her? She opened her eyes and looked around only to find Inuyasha standing behind her. Looking down, she noticed that he held a pretty tight grip on her arm. Oh, it was him that held her back.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

He sighed. "You're not going in there alone."

Sango joined up with them. "What was the big rush for?"

"We're all going in there, together," Inuyasha ordered in his military-like fashion, puffing his chest out. He stepped up to the entrance. Kagome put her hand out to stop him, but he just pushed it away. The shock of the barrier was absorbed by his body. Inuyasha lost all control of his muscles long enough to be thrown back and knocked onto the ground. "What the fuckin' hell?" He yelled, first glaring at the cave and then at Kagome.

Kagome and Sango both sighed, shaking their heads. Sango helped Inuyasha up to his feet. Kagome timidly walked over. "Are you all right?" Kagome asked, trying to check him over for any noticeable injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How the fuck did you plan on getting in there with a fuckin' barrier in the way."

Kagome smiled. "I tried to stop you. There is a trick on getting in there."

Sango nodded. "I've heard about it, but I didn't think it was true. She, she still controls it doesn't she?"

Kagome nodded. "That is what I was told. And it was you Inuyasha that showed me that it's true."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Midoriko sustains a barrier over the entrance to this cave, mainly to keep people out of her way. Too bad she couldn't have kept the jewel in there with her as well." Kagome sighed. "Well, let's get this over with before it gets too dark."

Walking up to the cave entrance once again, Kagome waited until Sango and Inuyasha joined her side. She looked over at them, not really believing that they cared about this like how she did. Like that mattered. "Okay, in order to enter, you must feel remorse."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha cried out. Feelings? He didn't do feelings.

"Midoriko practically sacrificed her life to contain the youki of these horrible demons. You must honor and respect that decision as well as feel a bit sorry for her," Kagome explained. "It's feelings that get you through this barrier, not brute power or strength."

Sango stood next to Kagome, taking a hold of her hand a giving it a good squeeze before releasing it. Kagome gave Sango a smile before looking back into the dark entrance of the cave. Evening was going to be upon them soon. Inuyasha stood behind them, but closed the distance between them.

Kagome didn't say a word as she entered the cave, slipping past the barrier easily. Sango too made it past the barrier without any problems. The two girls turned to look at Inuyasha. He too made it past the barrier with ease. Kagome smiled at him, which confused him. He silently _keh'ed_ and the three of them walked down the path of the cave.

It got dark quickly in the damp, rocky cave. But before the suggestion of light could be made, things got brighter as they walked deeper into the cave. Kagome stopped and gasped at the sight before her. Sango and Inuyasha both couldn't believe it either.

Before them, they could see a warrior woman battle a horde of angry demons, crystallized in a time long ago, frozen in battle. Kagome walked up to it and saw the face of Midoriko. She seemed to be smiling at Kagome. Kagome was a bit taken back by this. Perhaps she was smiling because she enjoyed the battle.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked, refraining from using his normal colorful metaphors out of respect for the embattled priestess.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Very few have made it in here. Let's just look around some."

They all agreed to this idea. Kagome could only stand in awe of the priestess. Someone who risked her entire existence to protect life from those who wanted to destroy it. She knew that Midoriko wasn't prejudice against every type of demon, only those that harmed humans and other demons. Kagome blushed when she thought about Midoriko. The warrior priestess was an idol for her. A strong woman who could hold her own, as well as being smart and beautiful. The ideal woman. It was a lot to live up to. Kagome knew it was a goal she'd never reach.

Sango explored the area away from Midoriko. The cavern they had found was very large and Sango could see that this place was both a tactical advantage and disadvantage. Sango too looked up to Midoriko. She had heard stories about the priestess, about the warrior woman and Sango felt a connection to her as she too was a woman who was raised by war.

As she continued to explore, something caught her eye. An object that was misplaced, having no natural reason of being here. Even Midoriko and her crystallized enemies did not belong in this cave. Sango approached the object with hesitation. It could easily be a trap or something much worse. But she didn't have that gut feeling that she usually had when on a mission. It was like . . .

Sango shook her head. No, it couldn't be that. That was impossible. Things like that couldn't have existed. Yet, she couldn't deny the sensations she was feeling. Being a human all of her life, Sango had to practice daily to understand youki and spiritual auras. Even then, she wasn't like Kagome or Inuyasha with built in aura detectors. She knew she was human and with that came limitations. Then why was this so strong?

Inuyasha found Kagome exploring the backside of the Midoriko statue. "Find anything yet?" He asked. He hadn't found anything that stood out, but then, he didn't know what he was looking for. This was her thing and he was just along to make sure that no one got killed, well, not even that. He was just around to make sure no one got a hold of this jewel.

Kagome didn't answer as she had suddenly found something. Carefully reaching out with her hand, her fingers delicately brushed over some scratching in the crystal rock. Looking closer, Kagome recognized it as an archaic form of Japanese kanji. A form that demons used. Luckily, she had been taught to read it. Kagome placed on hand on it and she used the other to brush away some of the dust.

The cave shook violently. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, looking up to make sure those rocks weren't falling from above.

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied. The statue began to glow. Kagome looked down and realized that this glow helped her to make out the writings much easier. Reaching into her bag, Kagome pulled out a notepad and pen. She carefully copied the message as she saw it written on the rock. When she had finished, the statue's glow subsided. "I got it. We can go," Kagome said as she stuck the notebook back into her bag.

Sango came running towards them, carrying a large weapon in hand ready. "We've got trouble," she stated soundly. Years of battle kept her from panicking at the first sight or sound of something amiss.

Inuyasha growled. He could smell it now, figuring that the barrier may have caused interference with his senses. "Shit, we've got company. And not the good kind."

The statue started to glow again. Kagome looked up at the face of Midoriko. Instead of the smile she had seen earlier, all she saw now was a frown, perhaps even a scowl. Kagome's aura flared. She stepped back from the statue. Hearing rocks crumble and break, as well as a few feral, yet muffled growls, Kagome realized what was happening.

The demons were trying to wake up.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading, again. I just want to let everyone know that my postings might be a day late or two, but I will do my best to keep up the usual posting dates. As there are already Halloween costumes in the store, I am working on a Halloween story that I hope to have completed by the time Halloween rolls around. Everybody have their costumes picked out yet? Have a good Tuesday!


	20. A Prophecy for More Than One

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I don't think I will be owning Inuyasha anytime soon. Ever.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty A Prophecy Heard by More Than One**

Inuyasha took a tight hold of Kagome and escorted her quickly out towards the exit to the cave. Kagome tried her best to keep with his enhanced speed. Sango followed closely behind the two to provide coverage of the rear.

They could hear the awakening of the demons fading behind them as they neared the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha was hoping that they would be kept trapped inside the cave due to the barrier; that going in was just as difficult as coming out. None of them looked back as the exit came into view.

Once through the barrier and back outside, Inuyasha let go of Kagome, but she kept moving forward from the momentum and she fell onto her hands and knees panting. Sango too was out of breath, but hid it well. Inuyasha remained unaffected by the exercise. Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome. "What the fuck did you do? You never said anything about waking up some damn demons."

Kagome dug her nails deep into the rich mountain soil. And it had been going so well too. Everything was her fault, according to him. She could never do anything right. Glaring up at him, her eyes narrowed and darkened.

Inuyasha could see wisps of her miko aura crackling around her. He wanted to take a step back, but didn't want to show anyone, even himself, that he was afraid of the little girl with the incredible power. Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She didn't need to draw any more unwanted attention to herself like that day at the shrine.

Standing up, she wiped the dirt off of her knees, still not verbally acknowledging him. She didn't want to have to explain herself to him. And she knew that there was no reason she should. There was no difference in what she said, for she knew that he would react to it just the same.

_Damn_, Kagome thought to herself. There was just no way to win with this guy. Instead, she just chose to ignore him. It saved herself from trying to find something to say to please him. If that were even possible. He seemed to be one of those people who was never satisfied with anything.

"Duck!" Sango yelled as she came running towards them. Inuyasha lept forward at Kagome and covered her with his body only to feel a powerful wind blow over them. Inuyasha swiveled his sensitive ears forward and picked up on the sound of something getting cut just beyond the open field.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up. "Are you both all right?" Sango asked. She then hurried out in front of them. "Whoops," she said as she grabbed the object that she didn't want to hit either of her friends. For a moment, she forgot how those things actually worked.

"Hiraikotsu," Kagome whispered. The bone boomerang that was much too heavy for even strong human men to lift and yet she just watched as Sango threw it which grace and ease. It was amazing to watch it in action.

Kagome's imagination had not done it any justice when she had wrote out her analysis on the weapon. Sango looked like the strongest of the Amazon warriors she had learned about once in a class. Strong and fierce, Sango and Midoriko were both women who knew how to fight, and still keep their femininity in tact. Even when surrounded by mostly males.

"Wha. . . this thing?" Sango asked referring to the object in her hand. She eyed it quickly with a smile. "I found it in the cave. I thought it was something for you."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no. I, I can't lift that." Kagome walked up to Sango. "It belongs to you. I should've realized it. Your ancestors, they are from this village." Sango nodded in agreement. "This is yours."

Sango smiled as she examined the object she held onto once again, never getting enough of just how right it felt. "I guess it is. It feels natural."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword which immediately transformed as he joined Sango by her side. "Enough talk. That thing is still out there."

"Kagome, perhaps you should stay back," Sango suggested knowing that the girl was without weapons to defend herself or help in their fight. "I'm not sure how accurate I can be with this."

Kagome nodded with a large grin as she suddenly pictured Sango accidentally hitting Inuyasha with it. Just to get him back for being such a meanie. Then she chastised herself for thinking bad things. Now she was the meanie.

She turned and hurried over to the mountain wall, finding a large boulder to hide behind. A week of silence for a night of battle. She knew this was something she couldn't get used to. Watching Inuyasha and Sango prepare themselves for battle was one thing. Watching them actually fight was something else. She had tried to be strong and have courage, but knew that it just wasn't her.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. She stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes open, but trying to heighten her other senses as well. "Think you can fight with that thing?" He asked in a mocking, but friendly voice.

Sango laughed, but didn't visually acknowledge him as she was trained to keep her eyes on the enemy at all times. "No more than you are with that sword of yours."

Inuyasha was about say something in his defense when they heard a rustle in the thick trees. Something was out there watching them, waiting for its moment to attack. Inuyasha tightened and then loosened his grip on the Tessaiga. He could smell something out there, waiting and sizing them up, looking for the right time to pounce. Inuyasha didn't like this. Normally demons were stupid and just jumped out right, eager for the attack. This one was patient; patience meant intelligence.

It was there. She knew it. And she couldn't wait for it anymore. It was in the trees. Which tree, she couldn't know for sure, but that didn't matter. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her bone boomerang into the trees. Inuyasha waited, ready for the attack. He liked Sango's idea, hoping to draw the beastly thing out, to provoke it to attack them.

The boomerang flew into the darkness of the trees. They could only wait for either the demon to come rushing out, or for the boomerang to make its way back without even touching the damned thing. The trees moved, branches broke, trunks cracked. Inuyasha was ready. He could tell that the boomerang hit the thing. It was angry as its aura flared like a newly lit flame. He loved making them angry. Inuyasha wanted to fight.

"Here it comes," Sango said as she readied herself for the demon and the return of her boomerang. Sango raised her hand and her boomerang found itself back to its rightful owner just in time for the demon to show itself.

The demon didn't seem scary or tough at all. Dressed in a furry white pelt, the thing was no taller than Inuyasha himself. Its face was shadowed by darkness from the mask, if it even had a face at all. The demon flawlessly floated towards Inuyasha and Sango, into the open field of where the _taijiya_ village once proudly stood.

Inuyasha had to laugh at its weak appearance. He lifted his sword up, ready for the ultimate attack. Piece of cake, he thought. Sango noticed it. "Inuyasha!" She yelled out, holding her boomerang in front of her as a shield, running to her commander. But she didn't make it in time.

The baboon demon zipped quickly toward Inuyasha. From underneath its pelt, a dark brown tentacle shot out, piercing Inuyasha square in the center of his stomach exiting out through his back. "Ugh. Fuck!" He cried out as Sango used her boomerang to cut the tentacle, freeing Inuyasha from more damage.

When the cut tentacle slithered back, Sango found a stance and threw, with all of her strength, the boomerang at the white pelt baboon. She watched as it spun toward its target, her lips silently praying that it would hit. Inuyasha fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, his blood pooling in his hands, cursing under his breath at both the pain and at the demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she came running out from behind the boulder.

Inuyasha could sense her approach. "Fuck. Get the fuck back!" He yelled out.

Kagome dropped to her knees and moved his hand away from his stomach, examining his wounds. "You're hurt," she noted. Not just because she saw the injury, but she could tell that he was in a considerable amount of pain.

"No shit," he gritted out, hissing when Kagome peeled away some of his clothing to get a better view of his wound.

Sango stood in front of her injured leader and the scientist, hoping to protect both of them while defending all of them against the opponent that had just proved itself of a formidable fighter. Her boomerang hit the target in the correct spot. Sango smiled. She knew that it was a puppet. Hiraikotsu came back and she grabbed it, watching as the puppet disappeared into the night breeze.

"Fuck. That hurts," he cried out as Kagome poked at his injury in order to examine it as well as she could.

"Well, I know that. But I've got to stop the bleeding and bandage it up," Kagome told him. She was worried for the hanyou. It was an extremely serious injury. The type of injury that she wasn't sure that she could cure without proper medical equipment, medicine and a pile of bandages.

"No. It'll heal by itself. Just let me be." He tried swatting at her probing hands, but he couldn't even lift his hand up. He had already lost that much blood.

"I won't!" She screamed at him, doing what she could to stop the bleeding. "And it won't heal by itself." Kagome was worried about his wound catching some kind of infection. Even demons were susceptible to bacteria. There were even youkai bacteria.

Sango hurried over to her friends. "How is he?" Sango looked at Inuyasha's injury and winced. It was almost as if she could feel his pain, but then again, she didn't to experience anything like that. It was the worst injury she'd ever seen Inuyasha have.

Kagome sighed and her mind raced with the things she needed to do to help the injured hanyou. "We've got to move him to the shrine. I have bandages and ointments for him if he would just sit still and take it like a man," she added that to keep him quiet. Some things about Inuyasha were easy to figure it out. If challenged, he would automatically accept, no matter how hard, or stupid it was. Kagome had just challenged him.

Sango giggled. "Of course. Let's put him on the boomerang and slide him over since neither of us has demon strength to carry him."

Kagome nodded. "Sounds good. Dragging him will only tear open the wound more."

Sango set her boomerang down close to Inuyasha. Kagome rolled him onto his side as Sango slide the giant bone underneath him. The two girls heaved the injured hanyou over to the shrine. It was decided that they would stay outside as Inuyasha didn't want Sango outside patrolling on her own and he didn't trust Kagome enough to be alone with her.

Kagome opened her backpack and took out the medical supplies she took from the shelter a week ago. Carefully lifting his shirt up, Kagome used a rag she had found to wipe away the blood. "Sango, is there a water source nearby?"

Sango looked over her shoulder. "I think there's a stream just beyond that curve. I'll hurry back with some." Sango grabbed all of the water containers they had and hurried to the stream she'd noticed on their way up the mountain.

Inuyasha couldn't look at Kagome as she tended to his wounds. He didn't want to think of her as being kind and warm. Kikyou wasn't like that and anyone who looked liked Kikyou should act similar to Kikyou. At least, that is what he thought. Perhaps it wasn't that they should act like her, but more of that they would act like her.

"This ointment isn't going to be enough," Kagome told herself out loud, ignoring any sounds of protest that Inuyasha was making. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on her hands. Inuyasha looked over and saw her hands glowing a pure white color.

Scooting away, he looked up at her face. "What the fuck are you trying to do, purify my ass?" During his time at the miko compound, he became paranoid enough to believe that they were going to come in and attack him.

Kagome opened her eyes. She stood up, ignoring the grouchy hanyou and walked over to an area by the shrine. Using the miko powers in her hands, she was able to detect powerful healing herbs. She let the power go and started the gather as many as the herbs as she could.

Kneeling back down next to Inuyasha, she took out a plate she kept stored in her bag and set the herbs down. Grabbing a rock, she smashed and mashed and mixed the herbs as finely as she could, converting the leafy material into a gooey substance.

"Here's the water Kagome," Sango said as she returned handing the girl a bottle.

Kagome took the water and poured a bit into the herb paste she was creating. "Could you use the rest of the water to wash the dried blood away?" Sango complied and used what rags she could find the wipe the blood away. The bleeding had stopped for now, but any movement on Inuyasha's part and he would lose a lot more than just blood.

"What are you making?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome prepare something. She'd seen the mikos at Kikyou's compound work on similar concoctions.

"These are herbs that are used to accelerate the healing processes," Kagome explained as she finished the paste. Scooping it up into her fingers, Kagome carefully covered Inuyasha's wounds with the green stuff. "A wound like this is dangerous, even to demons because demons rely on their blood for their rapid healing abilities. He hasn't lost too much, just enough, but it will take him the whole night to heal up good enough to walk without tearing the wound."

Inuyasha just lied there and listened to the two girls talk. He was amazed that even though he treated Kagome like shit, she still took the time to care for his wounds. No one had done that before, except for the nurses, but it was their job to. Kagome had no reason to help him, and yet she was. He felt kind of bad for it.

Sango built a fire and Kagome had finished with Inuyasha's wounds. By the number of stars in the sky, it was getting late. Kagome slipped an herb in Inuyasha's tea to make him drowsy, forcing him to sleep. She knew that just by telling him that sleep would make him heal faster wouldn't work; she would just have to force it upon him. If she didn't say a word about it, he'd never know.

"So, the demons in the cave were a trap to lure us out. Did you find anything useful?" Sango whispered, making sure she didn't wake the now sleeping hanyou. Sango didn't know that Kagome had drugged the half dog demon.

Kagome nodded. She pulled out her notebook and opened it up to the page where she wrote down the scratched inscription. "It says: _From a broken soul, her death was not in vain, for it shall be resurrected again, piece by piece of each generation_. . . "

Sango shook her head. "Wow that can mean so many things. Or nothing at all."

Kagome nodded. "I know. It has to refer to the jewel." She stared at the words long and hard. Perhaps one of the symbols had a slightly different translation that she wasn't aware of. That could change the whole meaning of it and give her a better clue of what it meant.

The girls just shrugged. Kagome was sleepy, but had to keep an eye on Inuyasha, and Sango was staying up to watch for demons and other attacks. Both girls were too tired and exhausted to sense another presence nearby. It had heard enough for it disappeared into the darkness, leaving no trace of its presence.

**New Tokyo, The War Dogs Compound**

Rin lied comfortably in a hospital bed in the best and very private room. Sesshoumaru was in the corner of the room sitting in a semi-comfortable chair with stacks of files that he read and worked on. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, somewhat unsure of what was going on. Sesshoumaru sensed her awakening and looked up form his papers. Rin saw him and smiled.

Standing up, he walked over to her bedside, examining her with his eyes and his aura to get a reading on her health status.

"I am not sure who did this to me Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin spoke for the first time since she was admitted to the hospital. So her ability to speak wasn't some fluke from the sword, she was truly healed.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, but did not show it, would not show it. He barely even nodded. But she noticed something from him to let her know that she should continue.

"Somehow, they knew I was coming. There were too many to count. Their leader however was the only one in human form; the rest could not assume such a shape." She continued reliving that moment in her mind one more time. Once she shared her memories on the matter, it would be the last time she would have to dwell on them. Never would Sesshoumaru make her retell her horror.

She dropped her head down, her black hair falling down, hiding her face. The tiny fingers of her hand fiddled with the blankets as she wrestled with whether or not she should say what she wanted to say next. Would he even answer her back?

"I apologize for being weak and causing you problems Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Why do you feel that you must apologize?" He quietly asked. The question surprised both of them. It was a question that he had asked himself in his mind, but it slipped out accidentally. He had to wonder what compelled him to actually voice his thoughts.

"The leader says I was the key to your undoing. And it would result in the fall of The War Dogs. Sesshoumaru-sama, I would have accepted my death knowing that you and your gang would be safe."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He just turned and left, sensing a visitor outside of her door. Rin brightly smiled her crooked grin. She didn't need Sesshoumaru to say a word to her. Somehow, she knew. She lied back down and got comfortable again in the hospital bed. Things were going to be okay, that she knew for sure.

Sesshoumaru closed the door to Rin's room. "What brings you here, monk?" He asked in his usual business tone. Miroku had arrived at the perfect time. He had heard enough from Rin and would not question her on the subject again. There were people who worked for him that would deal with the minor details.

"What has happened, sir?" Miroku asked, hoping to have gotten a peek into the room.

"Rin was attack, yet she is unharmed," he answered, not wanting to divulge anything to anybody at the moment. "Where is the draftee, Higurashi-sensei?"

"She's with Sango and Inuyasha. They are accompanying her on the hunt for the jewel," he explained quickly as he was always afraid of the taiyoukai. Afraid that anything he said would upset Sesshoumaru, he kept his words to a minimum.

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha would agree to such a ludicrous thing."

"Well, he figured that since Naraku was after the jewel, if they went after the jewel, there was a chance they would cross paths, and Inuyasha would have the opportunity to kick some ass."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Now that sounded more like his idiotic brother. "Follow me monk," he ordered calmly. Miroku silently nodded and followed Sesshoumaru down the hallway. On each floor, there was a room that was protected with magic, to keep people and demons from eavesdropping in on discussed matters. Sesshoumaru was the only one with access to these rooms. He opened the door and they both entered, closing the door behind them to reseal the room from prying ears.

"Rin's attack was planned," Sesshoumaru stated. His eyes bore into the monk.

"To get to you?" Miroku asked a bit surprised by his leader's confession. His reply was a nod from Sesshoumaru. "If I may ask, sir, why was Rin outside of the compound. From my understanding, she hasn't left since she was brought here a year ago."

Sesshoumaru trusted Miroku for reasons even he didn't know. Miroku was fiercely loyal to him, unless he did anything to women, especially that Sango woman. Sesshoumaru didn't think it was honorable to attack women. "I received a letter from the museum about something. I don't leave the compound, so I asked Rin to do it on my behalf."

"So the letter was a trap."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "No, I don't believe so. I believe they knew about the letter and knew that I would send Rin to go in my place. What she told me has confirmed this."

Miroku could sense hesitation from the normally stoic Sesshoumaru. "Sir, is there something you're not telling me?"

That was the one question he didn't want to answer. Why? He was not embarrassed, or even ashamed. It was that the answer didn't make sense to him. It still didn't even though he had most of the facts regarding the situation. He decided to answer Miroku. Miroku was a spiritual man and might have a certain perception on the matter that he could not.

"Perhaps. I sensed her danger and went out to her." Sesshoumaru reached for the sword that he had found and kept by his side. "I found this and it called out to me."

"The Tensaiga as mentioned in Kagome's papers. Only one can wield it, same as with the sword Inuyasha has. Someone knew you were meant for this sword. Do you think that was the trap?"

"I do not know that either. However, it is what I want you to find out. I already have another Pack member working on this."

Miroku nodded. "Of course. Kouga came back as well. Inuyasha has asked that he look after his men and if we receive any credible word on Naraku to send Kouga out to him immediately."

"Sounds reasonable. You may go now monk."

Miroku turned and left the protected room. Sango and Kagome would just have to wait a little bit longer for his return. He hoped that Inuyasha would keep both of them safe. However, with Inuyasha's temper, he feared more for Kagome's safety than Sango's. Inuyasha didn't see Sango as the enemy. In Inuyasha's mind, Kagome was just as bad, if not worse, than Kikyou.

**Naraku's Compound**

Naraku sat in the small tatami mat room, watching the smoke from the incense and tea rise up in a race. Behind the shouji, a man was kneeling and waiting for his boss to speak to him on his recent job.

"Report," Naraku spoke.

"The attack on their doll was a success. He will have found her dead body in the alleyway by now." The man retold his story with pride.

"And my draftee, Higurashi-sensei?"

The man briefly looked up at Naraku, beads of sweat already aligning his brow. "Disappeared at the moment sir. Since the drafting announcement, reports of sightings of her have come my way and my men are looking into them at the moment. I have flooded the surrounding area with my demons. We will have her soon."

Naraku didn't move. "I don't have to tell you to be careful."

The man smiled. "They don't suspect a thing my lord."

Naraku snickered. The type of snicker that he enjoyed. He doubted that the great dog demon didn't suspect a thing. It was foolish thinking, but he wasn't going to warn his lackey. "Dismissed."

**Outside Midoriko's Cave**

Inuyasha woke up, surprised that he actually fell asleep at all. He preferred to rest with his eyes closed when healing, never falling asleep, especially when sleeping outside, because that would leave him vulnerable to attacks. He sat up to find no pain and his wound completely healed. There were fresh bandages wrapped around his stomach and he could smell that herb paste that was made for him the night before.

Breakfast was already prepared for him, warmed bacon on a plate and a container of ramen sat near his side. He was hungry and poured the hot water into the cup of ramen and munched on warmed bacon while waiting for the three minutes required to soften his favorite noodles. He noticed that he was alone at the campsite and surveyed the surrounding area to find those he traveled with.

Not far off he found Sango practicing with her new toy. He was amazed at how quickly she had picked up on the weapon and was reminded of his sword. The sword, the boomerang, it was all a bit weird, how they ended up with these weapons that were somehow meant for them and only them. He shook off the strange thoughts as his ramen was finished.

Once finished with the bacon and ramen, Inuyasha stood up, sword in hand, and went off to find Kagome. After the attack last night, someone might be back and he didn't want to stick around too long just in case it drew more demons to the area. Sango nodded at him recognizing his presence, but that she was just too busy to talk to him.

Kagome's scent was fresh and she hadn't wandered far from the campsite, so he followed that to find her. He didn't have to go far. Kneeled in front of the barrier of the cave she sat there, eyes closed, head bowed and hands pressed together as she silently prayed. Flowers were scattered in front of the entrance and she had found some weeds to burn as incense in spiritual tribute to the warrior priestess.

Finding a hiding spot behind one of the boulders near the entrance, he spied on her, watching her actions. He still couldn't get over how much she reminded him of Kikyou. Too many similarities for his liking. Yet, watching her, examining the look on her face, he started to notice the many differences. She was feisty, full of emotion, and willing to express those emotions. It was the exact opposite of the Kikyou he knew.

Kagome finished with her prayer and opened her eyes, sighing. She felt relief wash over her and knew that everything inside the cave was just fine. It was almost time to go as the morning sun was already heating up beyond comfortable. Inuyasha would be waking up, yelling and demanding for their immediate departure from this place. She chuckled at herself.

This chuckling caught Inuyasha off guard. Never once had he seen Kikyou chuckle, smile maybe, but chuckle, never. It had a nice sound to it. A sound that he wouldn't mind hearing again, but one he would never ask for.

Watching her stand up, Inuyasha bounded back to the campsite ahead of Kagome. He definitely couldn't let her know that she bothered him so deeply. Kagome's presence made Inuyasha reexamine his relationship with Kikyou, and to endlessly compare the two women against each other.

He noticed Sango was done playing with her toy and made it back to the campsite. He sat down and stayed silent, spacing out as he stared at the dying morning fire. Sango knew Inuyasha, his habits, and said nothing.

Practically skipping back to the campsite, Kagome was all smiles and happiness as she sat down at the campsite. Grabbing the last pieces of bacon, she munched on the meat as she packed away her items. Sango and Inuyasha followed suit, packing what items they had, which wasn't as much as Kagome had packed. But Kagome had opted to carry the food and medical supplies.

"So, Kagome, what's the plan now?" Sango asked. Inuyasha pretended not to listen to what Kagome had to say. One of his ears turned to the directions of the girls so he could hear clearer.

Kagome stood up, slinging the slightly lighter yellow backpack over her shoulders. Looking at Sango, she replied, "South." The smile she had on earlier was gone and the happiness had disappeared. Kagome was suddenly serious. Turning, she faced the direction back down the mountain and started walking, not even waiting for Sango or Inuyasha, knowing that they could easily catch up with her.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango yelled as she hurried to meet up with the girl. "What's the big hurry? What's there in the south?"

Kagome didn't look at Sango, but kept walking steadily along, facing forward at what was to come.

"More."


	21. Kazoku

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I do not think that even in my wildest dreams, I could ever own Inuyasha.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-One Kazoku**

**New Tokyo Museum**

Miroku and his partner from the Pack, a demon whose name no one but Sesshoumaru knew met up in order to look into this matter for Sesshoumaru. Miroku only knew that he was a fox demon and damn good at what he did. He was a demon that Miroku enjoyed working with. A professional who put the job above all else. Someone he could trust with everything.

They arrived at the New Tokyo Museum. The one where Kagome used to work at. It seemed that the letter Sesshoumaru received was sent from this place, which made sense, because it was the place where Sesshoumaru found his sword. Also, Rin's attack happened just a block from the museum in the alley way. All traces of demon activity had been washed away when they had come to examine the area. Someone was being very careful about covering their tracks. And they were doing a good job at it too.

Approaching the guard on duty, Miroku asked where they could find the man in charge of things. The guard directed them to the third floor office. They were told that it was the only office on the third floor and would be easy to find. Miroku and the fox demon thanked the guard before heading to the third floor.

A floor adorned in ancient Japanese relics, the guard was right, it was the only office on the third floor. The fox demon said that the floor gave him a sense of déjà vu, a memory of the past of so long ago. It was strange to see items that were once everyday occurrences now priceless relics that were protected. However, that was a few hundred years ago.

The door opened to reveal a fat, short bald man standing in front of them. He silently waited for the two to introduce themselves, for an explanation as to why he was being bothered.

"We were wondering if we could ask you some questions," Miroku began.

The man just nodded. "I wondered when he was going to send someone," the old man gruffed. He walked back towards his desk, leaving the door open as a signal for them to come in. They did, closing the door behind them before finding a place to sit.

"I don't understand," Miroku commented on the old man's statement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama sent you, didn't he?" The old man asked, taking his time sitting down as his bones ached with age.

"Yes he did," the fox demon replied. "You sent the letter then?"

The old man nodded as he fiddled with the length of his mustache. "I did." He sighed as he refrained from the twiddling. "I had a hunch. I had heard that the younger brother came into possession of one of the fangs and figured that the other might belong to the other brother."

"Are you saying you set up the attack on the little girl?" Miroku asked.

Shaking his head, he frowned. "No. That was an unfortunate event. If I had known that someone was going to use this as an opportunity to strike a blow against the War Dogs, I would have sent the letter later, or came in person. Such a tragic thing."

"How many other people knew about the sword or the letter you sent?" The fox demon asked.

"The sword of the hanyou, the Tessaiga, is a well known story here at the museum. We had never expected to see the power of the rusty blade. To discover the truth behind the sword, that it is a sword that can take a hundred lives, well, that is big news. Especially for us who study the sword and the history. As for the Tensaiga, very few knew about it. Only those who read Higurashi-sensei's report. For fear that the Tensaiga might fall into the wrong hands, Higurashi-sensei ordered it hidden away."

The old man scooted his chair forward into the desk. "However, as I thought more about the story of the swords, that it was a gift from a father to his sons, I figured that the only person who could wield Tensaiga would have to be Sesshoumaru-sama. So, I wrote a letter." The old man reached forward, grabbing his pipe and lighting it up, taking a deep puff before continuing. "I must admit that I am a bit of a coward and like Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't leave this place. I had a guard take the letter to the compound."

Miroku and the fox demon exchanged looks. That was both good news and bad news. "And you didn't tell anyone else about this letter?"

The old man chuckled. "Of course not. Sesshoumaru-sama is not a demon to take lightly. I honor his privacy. The letter was not addressed to him specifically."

The fox demon stood up. "Which guard?"

"Well, I believe he's not on duty today. His name, is uh, let me think. . . Makoto, yes that's it. He's had the last couple of days off for sickness. He should be back tomorrow." The old man said as he puffed away.

Miroku and the fox demon thanked the old man for his help and left the office. Once they were sure they were alone, Miroku whispered over to his partner. "You really think this guard is that sick?"

The fox demon chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "No."

"I didn't think so." Miroku stopped and reached out to stop the fox demon. "He should have left a record."

The fox demon nodded. They walked back to the old man's office and found the door still open with the old man working on some paperwork. "Sorry to disturb you again, but we need a favor," Miroku said, trying not to startle the old man too much.

The old man looked up from behind his glasses. "Oh, yes, of course. And what is it that you ask of me."

"Employee records of this Makoto guard you spoke of," the fox demon answered.

Nodding, the old man pointed to a filing cabinet in the corner of his office. "Second drawer down contains the records of anyone who was worked here in the past few years as guards and the such. However, you will not find his file in there."

The two men stopped to turn and look at the old man. "Whose file do you speak of?" The fox demon asked, hoping that Makoto was not a man who was easily hired for a job other than guarding the artifacts of the museum.

The old man chuckled. "His." Following the path his finger pointed, it was now clear that the old man was pointing to Miroku.

Miroku chuckled, remembering that he had been sent here not to guard the museum, but to guard Kagome, well, partially. "Right. I would hope so," Miroku said, relieved that there would be records on Makoto.

The fox demon was already at the filing cabinet and fingering through the numerous files that were contained in the steel box. He pulled out the file and opened it up to find what information this Makoto used for himself. "Is it all right if I keep this?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, go ahead. I would however, like them back as soon as you are through. I did not think that Makoto would be someone who would betray us so easily. I do hope you find him."

The fox demon nodded and then looked to Miroku, letting him know that they were ready to go this time. They thanked the old man again for his cooperation before leaving. Finding privacy deep in the empty floor of the museum, the fox demon stopped and pulled out the file once again to get a better look at it. Seeing the picture of the guard and the information before him, the fox demon felt uneasy.

"You find something?" Miroku asked, noticing the nauseous look at the demon's face.

The fox demon held the file up so that Miroku could see what he had been looking at. Miroku gasped at what he saw. The fox demon closed his eyes. This meant that Miroku came to the same conclusion that he did which again was both good news and bad news, again.

"We, have a problem." the fox demon concluded. Miroku could only nod.

**Southbound**

Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome continue on their journey south. Neither had said much since they left the campsite that morning. Kagome was still thinking about the prophecy she had to decipher. It bothered her that it didn't make sense, but at the same time, it probably said everything it had too. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she struggled to make sense of it.

Sango had walked alongside of Kagome the whole trip. She noticed the many faces that Kagome had made along the trip. Kagome looked hurt and lost. Sango knew she had to do something. "Hey, Kagome, I was wondering . . . about . . . well . . . do you have any family?"

Instead of Kagome answering, Sango could hear Inuyasha snorting from his place in the trees. The two girls look up at his direction. "You've known her all of this time and you never once asked her about her family. Sorry excuse of a friend you are."

Kagome balled her fists at her sides. There was no reason for Inuyasha to act like that. Taking in a deep breath, she counted to three, and then four, five, six, and finally seven before she felt calm enough to speak. "It's okay Sango."

Sango felt ashamed. Inuyasha made a good point. Family was usually the first thing friends discussed. However, Sango never made an attempt to ask Kagome about her family. Kagome was never supposed to be a real friend. She was a job that had evolved into something else against her better judgment.

Sango shook her head. "No, he's right. You were a mission and I treated you as such."

Inuyasha laughed again. "That's what you get when you deal with stupid wenches who are attached to that fuckin' jewel."

Kagome stopped. With her head bowed low, fists once again balled at her side, her body shook with anger she never thought she could feel while trying to hold back her miko aura. He was hurting both of them. Placing blame on her and the jewel. It wasn't Sango's fault. Kagome understood that. She understood all too well. It was Inuyasha who needed some sense knocked into him.

Dropping her backpack down onto the ground, Kagome dug deep into the bag, searching for what she hoped was still there. Sango wasn't sure what was going on. She could only stand and watch as Kagome did something. Inuyasha watched too with some interest until he realized that they had all stopped moving. Time was wasting away.

"Oi," he called out to the girls. "Get your asses movin'. We ain't got all day," he barked his order and continued on in the southward direction.

Sango sighed. He was right, again. She was too used to this military style of living, while Kagome was not. Inuyasha was her boss and she had to listen to his orders. As well as Sesshoumaru's orders. To protect Kagome, to find this jewel. That was her mission now.

Walking up to Kagome, Sango bent down next to her and whispered. "He's right. We can't dawdle around all day. The faster we move, the sooner we can get this over with."

Kagome ignored her words for the moment, though she did hear them. Yes, get this over with. That was all she wanted, more than anything. To go back to the way things were. Ignoring Sango meant ignoring Inuyasha and his orders. And she didn't care. He wasn't going to get away with it. Not this time.

_Fuckin' wench_, he cursed to himself when too much time had passed and neither of them was moving. Jumping down from his perch in the tree he stalked over to them. Grabbing Kagome's backpack, he picked it up off of the ground and started walking away, south. If she wanted whatever she was digging for that badly, she would start following him. It was one way to get her moving.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, chasing after Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing?" She screamed at him. He ignored her just as she had done to him. Kagome ran up and tried to grab the bag away from him. "Gimmie that back."

Inuyasha held the backpack away from her and used his hand to keep her away from it. "You can look in your bag when we find a place to stop for the night."

Kagome had had enough. She wasn't going to take this from him. She didn't have to now. The item that she had been looking for, it was in her bag. Knowing that was enough for her to do what she needed to do.

Taking a few steps back from Inuyasha, she took her right hand and placed two fingers up, just at her lips, tucking the other two fingers underneath her thumb. Her left hand gently held onto her right wrist. Briefly looking up at Inuyasha she closed her eyes before silently speaking words.

"Whoa. . . what are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered, still holding onto her backpack. He watched as her lips moved and she stepped backward from his frozen position. "You . . . you can stop that. Have your fuckin' bag back. Shit."

Before he could do or say anything else, the bag began to vibrate and glow. He dropped it, afraid of what she was doing to it. It felt spiritual. Kagome opened her eyes to watch what she had just commanded. Tiny specks of darkness flew out of the back, swarming and gathering around the top of her bag like flies. Sango and Inuyasha watched with fearful interest as to what is going on.

Inuyasha took a few more steps back for safety, watching as the number of black things gathered in number. Looking up at Kagome, he noticed that she was looking directly at him. Narrowing his eyes at her, he realized what was happening only a moment too late as the objects floated toward him, surrounding his neck with blackness and miko power.

He looked down to see a beaded necklace around his neck. Reaching up, he tugged at it, trying to force it off. The beads radiate a brilliant white color and the zap of pure spiritual power shocked him. He looked up, locking his eyes with hers.

_She's dead meat._

Knowing that she may have done something incredibly stupid, Kagome backed away from the angered hanyou. The necklace was supposed to stop him. Why was he still able to go after her? Then she realized that she hadn't completed the spell and she couldn't remember exactly how to finish it.

"Why you . . ."he started to growl as he stomped toward her, hands raised, claws extended out. Kagome was terrified. She . . . she didn't know what to do. And she knew that Sango didn't have the power to stop him. It was her versus the hanyou. Kagome backed away from him as quickly as she could only to find her foot caught against a tree root.

Oompf. _Owie_. She thought as her butt landed on the hard earth. But she had other things to worry about. Looking up, Inuyasha was above her, shadowing her weak human body with his own very powerful and very pissed off one. She gulped. This was it. Thinking that the necklace was a way to protect herself from him, it was actually the device that would bring her the most harm. She wanted to chuckle at the irony, but couldn't find the power to do so.

Sango ran over, but stayed a safe distance away. "Inuyasha! Stop this right now," she tried yelling to him. But he heard none of it. The girl in front of him did something to him, and he wasn't going to just idly stand around and let her get away with crap like that.

Kagome's eyes darted all around, trying to think of something to do to save her life. How in the hell did that spell end? Spells always had a trigger word. A specific word that had to be said in order for the complete thing to work. Most of the words in a spell were a way to bring the magic out. And then the trigger word was the command word to make the magic do what the user wanted it to. Command.

As Inuyasha reached out, Kagome scrambled away with her hands and feet before yelling out at the top of her lungs, "Osuwari!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as soon as the word left her lips. Inuyasha found the necklace around his neck glowing brighter than before. Then he felt a weight, a very heavy weight yanking at his neck. He tried fighting it, holding his body up as the necklace continued pulling him down. He tried, he fought hard with all of his demon strength to overpower the force that was pulling him down, but he couldn't. He found himself falling toward the earth.

His body hit it hard and the girls winced at the cracking sounds heard during the thump of his body colliding with the earth. Kagome swirled around, now on her hands and knees, crawling to the impaled hanyou, his body imbedded deep in the ground.

"Inu . . . yasha?" She whispered, cautiously reaching out for him, but afraid that he could be dead or angry. She wasn't sure which, but neither result rested well for her. Kagome stood up on her shaky legs, giving herself a few steps away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha used his arms to lift himself out of a hole that had a good resemblance to his body. Spitting out pieces of rock and dirt, he looked up at the girl who did this to him. "Goddamn, fuckin' piece of shit. . . "he lividly muttered.

Kagome was relieved that he was still alive, not completely knowing the full power of the rosary. Its power, what it did and how it actually worked was never explained to her. She was just told to use it when she felt it was absolutely necessary. Kagome found this to be a time when both she and Sango absolutely needed Inuyasha to be bound by the power of the rosary.

Sango was also relieved. "Kagome, maybe he's learned his lesson now. Perhaps you should take it off now."

Kagome shook her head. "No." She remembered why she placed the rosary around his neck. Even if he suffered and hurt because of it, it was for his own good. "I won't."

Inuyasha looked up at her. "No?" He asked.

"No. It'll stay on until you learn your lesson."

Inuyasha laughed as he slowly stood up, cracking every joint in his body. "Learn my lesson?" He asked with malice dripping from his fangs. "And what lesson would that be?"

Kagome decided that she was going to settle things between them here and now. No more of this nonsense that she's had to put up with him. "You made Sango feel bad." Kagome blurted out.

"Kagome . . . " Sango whispered. She was surprised that this was about her. That necklace, what she was doing to Inuyasha, was about Sango's feelings.

"So what if she forgot to ask me about my family. So what if I was her mission. I am sure that there were things you were ordered to do that you didn't agree with, but she doesn't go around making you feel ashamed for those things, now has she?" Kagome ranted. Not realizing that during her rant, she was moving closer and closer towards Inuyasha.

"And as for this jewel. Do you think I want to be associated with an object that only curses those around it? Do you think I want to be a wanted person, hunted down by every human and demon in this country? I liked my life before. And you're right, the sooner we get to where we are going, the sooner we can get this over with." And with that said, Kagome stormed past Inuyasha. She grabbed her backpack, violently slung it over her shoulder and continued her way south.

"Kagome. . . "Sango softly spoke again. She looked over at Inuyasha and knew that what Kagome had said to him had gotten through. Perhaps Kagome didn't understand that being involved in a war made people do things they didn't want to do. Sano knew that Inuyasha understood that all too well. "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha nodded and then chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed, his voice soft. "Go catch up with her. We can't have her running around her all alone without any weapons." Sango nodded. "I'll be around." Sango understood and went after Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at the trees. _Made to do things he didn't agree with?_ Yeah, that had happened to him a couple of times. It seemed that what Sango had done to Kagome was completely different when compared to what he had to do to Kikyou. But perhaps the feelings were the same. Both he and Sango felt guilty for what they had to do. And both were trying to make up for their actions.

Sensing that they were covering ground quickly, Inuyasha went up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch to catch up with them as well as staying out of their way until Kagome had cooled down. He was surprised that she hadn't said anything specifically about the way he had treated her.

"That's got to be so hard," he heard Sango say.

"It's okay. You get used to it. But it's a reason why I must survive," Kagome explained.

Sango looked down at the ground. "I lost my parents too. How did you lose yours?"

"The war," Kagome quickly replied.

Sango nodded. "Mine too. All I have left is my little brother. He is also a fighter for the War Dogs. I guess you could say that the War Dogs is my new family." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "How old?"

"I was six. A nice elderly lady took me in, sparred me from the fate a sole child is given by the war. I left when I was fifteen though, determined to make a life for myself outside of the war. The lady died soon after. But it was okay. I found a job, put myself through school and then got a job that I felt comfortable with. A job that I thought would keep me away from the war. Yet, instead. . . " Kagome quickly sucked back the tears that threatened to fall. She smiled when she looked over at Sango. "But at least I have friends."

Sango beamed. It felt good to have Kagome say that to her. Especially after what Inuyasha had said earlier. "Kagome, that's. . . "

"I know you said I was a mission, but for me, I had found a friend. Besides, I was warned by my boss that people would be after museum artifacts. I wouldn't have said anything anyway." She laughed.

"Kagome. That's a bit cruel, isn't it?"

Shaking her head with a giggle, she replied, "Maybe, but I did it with everyone."

Sango was now determined to tell Kagome. "Okay. Then I will tell you something." Kagome nodded and allowed Sango to saw what she needed to say. "You were right to be wary of strangers. I was ordered to spy on you, but you already knew that. I was ordered to get information regarding the jewel and if possible offer you protection."

"From the miko?" Kagome asked, her head tilting to the side from curiosity. She had known that spies were sent to her, but this was the first that she was hearing the who's and why's of the situation.

Sango nodded. "Yes. Kikyou-sama felt that you would be put in harms way if anyone found out that you had the jewel."

Inuyasha had found this conversation to be interesting. He knew that Sango had infiltrated the miko gang, but her exact involvement with Kagome was somewhat of a mystery. And now, he had full access.

"However, if you didn't have the jewel, she wanted the knowledge you had about the jewel," Sango continued. "Hoping that maybe she would be able to find it herself."

"This Kikyou is really obsessed with this jewel, isn't she?"

Sango agreed. "Yes, she is. I believed her reasons to be good. She comes from a lineage of miko and it was their duty to guard it. When it disappeared from the earth, her family searched for it. Many had given up, convinced that the jewel no longer existed until it became a myth, a tiny piece of history."

"Yes. That's how it always is," Kagome replied. "But why now? Why not ten years ago, a hundred years ago?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know. Perhaps a miko thing. Perhaps something for only Kikyou to know."

"Hey, Sango. This Kikyou, is she good, or is she evil?"

Sango's mouth fell open and her eyes searched the trees for flashes of Inuyasha. She was sure she could hear him mutter something from a nearby tree, but wasn't sure of it. The topic of Kikyou was a sensitive one, especially with Inuyasha around. Miroku had warned her to keep her mouth shut about the priestess. Miroku explained that Inuyasha and Kikyou had a difficult relationship where both of them ended up very hurt. Anything beyond that was classified knowledge.

"I . . . I'm not sure. She's very strong. Perhaps the strongest miko I've ever encountered. She had saved many lives, protected a lot of women and children who were hurt because of the war. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because I understand the stories about the jewel as much as she does. The pain it brings. The jewel is purified by goodness and tainted by evil. I was thinking that if I found the jewel, and she was a good person, I'd give it to her. As you can see, it has only brought me pain and annoyances that I don't want to deal with."

"Well, until we find the jewel, it's probably best not to talk about it."

And that ended the topic about Kikyou and the jewel. For now. Inuyasha was grateful to Sango for stopping the conversation. But what Kagome had said about Kikyou, that if she was a good person, she'd readily give the jewel to her. Inuyasha didn't know if Kikyou was a good person or a bad person. She had her charitable moments, but he could never forget that day.

She had seemed unlike anything he thought possible. It was almost as if she had turned into a monster when she called them the names that had haunted him his entire life. Would a good person do that? Inuyasha wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure that if they did find the jewel that they should give it to Kikyou. Someone who could easily call anyone the worst names about them would taint the jewel. But as Kagome said, that would taint the jewel, meaning that Kikyou was indeed evil.

If Kikyou was evil, Inuyasha believed that it was his fault. One of those things he was made to do. He was the one that turned Kikyou evil. He shook his head. Kagome had just gone and reminded him of the many mistakes in his life. Damn her. Damn her to the seventh hell.

**Translation Note:** _Kazoku_, the title of this chapter is a Japanese word for family. Roughly translated it means pigs under a roof clan. The 'pigs under a roof' part has another reading, _ie_, which means house, home, and the other reading, _kaeru_, means to return. Hope you enjoyed that.


	22. Exposed

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, we all know so let's just get on with it.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Two Exposed**

Sesshoumaru sat in his dark, busy office, working on his files, as he did every damn day. Being in charge of a large gang in middle of a fairly violent war was not what he thought it would be. But he knew that leaving the protection of this place only offered him the possibility of death, albeit a very small possibility. And that he couldn't risk. Not for him, not for the people who gave their lives to him, and not for the country he only wanted to bring peace to. When did he start to care?

The door opened quietly and Rin walked in, dressed in clothing that appeared in her hospital room the day she was discharged. She wore a blue silk blouse, long sleeved with matching buttons down the front, a black pencil skirt and matching flat shoes. In her apartment, she found other formal outfits hanging or folded in her bedroom. Rin did not have to ask where they came from. And she never would. She would just wear them for him.

In her hands was a tray that carried breakfast for the morning, rice, miso soup, and green tea. Different from what the other members of the gang ate. Rin believed that a fundamentalist like Sesshoumaru would only accept traditional foods. Also on the tray was the regular morning paper.

Even though she could speak now, the girl remained quiet at all times, not wanting to change anything from before, only wanting to proceed as normal as possible. Any changes and it would only remind her of the events that transpired in the alleyway. Those events were just another set of memories that reminded her how dangerous it was outside the walls of the War Dogs Compound, outside the presence of her lord.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a stack of files from his desk and placed them on the floor to make some room for his morning ritual. Rin placed the food and drink in front of him, and sat the morning paper off to the side. The whole time she did this, she would only smile. Smile because she was glad to be alive and always working in the presence of the man who saved her.

As quietly as she entered, the girl left. She had duties to attend to outside of his office. Reaching out, he took a hold of the cup of tea and had a sip. He was afraid to say that he had become addicted to her tea, the smooth flavor from just the right amount of herbs added with the correct number of stirs by the bamboo whisk. During her stay in the hospital, he was forced to endure Jaken's poor excuse for what he called tea. Rin's tea was light and refreshing. Just like her.

Damn, addiction meant weakness.

It was time to read the morning paper, a source of information that was a part of his work. Most of the information he already knew as the paper just rehashed some event that already happened, but sometimes, a reporter got lucky and posted information on a hunch. He found that most of the paper was just stories that were being retold. Opinions that were already known and shared hundreds of times. It bored him.

Sesshoumaru then noticed a section of the paper had been wrinkled. '_Rin must be up to her tricks again_.' He thought, remembering that the girl liked to mark things. It was her way of trying to help him out without being as annoying as Jaken. Turning to the page, he opened it up to find himself deep in the obituaries. _The obituaries_? He figured that the papers would stop with such nonsense. Too many humans and demons had died each day to put all of them in the papers. And yet, it seemed a human thing to do, to remember the dead, to mourn them, or publicize them.

Scanning the pictures and words people wrote about their dearly departed, he found that Rin took the time to mark the picture she wanted him to see. A large box, painted in bright colors from the highlighters surrounded a picture and a short amount of words. Sesshoumaru sat straight up in his chair, no longer comfortable and relaxed. The man in this picture had no name, but that face, it was a face Sesshoumaru knew it all too well.

"Damn," he muttered as he quickly closed the paper shut. "Damn." He muttered again, not knowing what else he could say at this very moment. Then Inuyasha came to mind. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had more honor than to have such a filthy mouth. However, Sesshoumaru had to wonder, how did Rin know this man?

Pack members, their identities, were kept secret.

**Still Southbound**

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha trekked forward. The tension from the rosary episode had lifted just enough to allow them to have some contact, as in Inuyasha walking within a ten foot radius of the girl. That damn rosary was a leash, and he did not want to test its length. With the topic of Kikyou and anything from the museum now considered taboo for fear of a repeat of that episode, the group focused on trying to find the jewel.

Kagome tried to refrain from using that _word_ but found herself slipping up every once in a while. Sango would try to stop Kagome, but felt that Inuyasha brought it upon himself and found the rosary to be quite handy when she was angry to the point when she didn't know if she could control her miko powers. By _sitting_ Inuyasha, she was saving all of them from more hurt than he may have realized.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked as they walked away from Inuyasha's flattened body.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered, keeping her eyes forward.

"That rosary. It's quite handy, don't you think?" Sango asked as she glanced back at Inuyasha's body, which was still rooted in the ground as he waited for the spell to disappear.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. It does work well against insensitive, rude, temperamental jerks that don't know what to say or when to keep their fat traps shut," Kagome said this loud enough to cause the hanyou's ears to irritably twitch.

"I heard that!" The irate hanyou yelled as he was finally able to push himself out of his own hole. He didn't even bother to dust the dirt from his clothing as he stalked toward the two evil women, keeping his distance.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Sango continued on. "Well, speaking of insensitive jerks, I know of one that could use one of those rosaries."

The girls looked at each other and starting laughing. "I think you're right Sango," Kagome replied feeling happy for the first time in a long while. It was a comfortable joke, one that made both girls feel more relaxed.

Inuyasha caught up with them when he heard the high-pitched giggling. "You better not be laughing on my account."

"No, Inuyasha, we weren't," Sango assured him as she continued to giggle at the thoughts in her mind.

He eyed them suspiciously. "Oh. Then what were you laughing about."

"Sango was wondering if I could make another rosary for Miroku," Kagome explained with a sly grin on her face. It wasn't only Sango wondering about the possibility of a rosary for Miroku. She still had yet to seek revenge on Miroku for going through her underwear drawer when he was supposed to be guarding her.

"Oh, wouldn't it be great that instead of slamming him into the ground like Inuyasha's, an invisible hand just smacked him across the face," Sango wished, imaging the scene with much glee. She could see it now, Miroku's body on the ground, his muscles twitching from the impact of the blow. It would be a dream come true.

Kagome couldn't hide her chuckle. "With the force of all of the girls he's leeched on in his entire life in every slap, with their angered voices quietly whispering in his ears."

Inuyasha slowly moved away from the girls, taking quiet steps backwards. They were scary when together and scheming against the male half of the population. Miroku would need to be warned about this, to spare another man from the torment of women.

Especially those two.

**The War Dogs Compound**

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in his office, face forward, deep gold eyes narrowed as he took deep quiet breaths. There were two others in there with him, Miroku and the fox demon, the only two Pack members that he had working. And at this moment, these were the only two he could trust.

"There is a problem."

Miroku and the fox demon looked at each other, the growl in Sesshoumaru's voice frightening both of them to their fragile bones. Another problem? Or the same one? They had just returned from the museum, ready to share with Sesshoumaru their findings so far only to have him order them to his office for something that he just called important. They sat there for five minutes before he said a word. And the words out of his mouth were the words that they needed to share with him as well.

Yes, there was a problem.

The fox demon stood up and placed the employee record they took from the museum onto Sesshoumaru's desk. He then sat back down. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the file. Picking it up, he opened it and saw something else he hadn't expected. Whoever was behind the death of the man in the paper and the guard on duty who may have been behind Rin's attack were faces he never expected to see like this.

Two surprises in the same day.

This didn't bode well.

"Miroku, you will rejoin with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru instructed without any explanation.

Miroku was baffled as he sat up to his chair to address his superior. "But sir, we haven't finished with the investigation into Rin's attack."

Sesshoumaru hardly nodded. "I know. However, I need you with Inuyasha. The fox demon will continue with the investigation. Any word on Inuyasha's whereabouts?"

"Yes, according to Kouga's men, they where headed south," Miroku explained, lucky that he had a moment to catch up with the acting commander of the Toukens. Kouga had men from their gang watch for Inuyasha and sent in daily reports on his whereabouts, just in case something happened and they needed Inuyasha.

"Fine. You better get going. You will meet with the fox demon in two weeks to share your findings."

Miroku stood up and nodded. He knew there was no arguing with the boss. Miroku left Sesshoumaru and the fox demon alone in his office, heading back to his room to gather his things for a trip that he wasn't sure how long would last. But if Sesshoumaru was sending him back out to Inuyasha, something weird had to be going on.

Once Miroku was gone, Sesshoumaru was ready to say what he needed to. He didn't want Miroku to know, at least not yet. "I assume you've come to a conclusion."

The fox demon nodded. "A grave one sir."

"The Pack is in danger. They've been exposed. That means everything is exposed. It must be protected at all costs."

"Of course sir. What do you want me to do?"

That was a question Sesshoumaru wasn't ready to answer, not yet.

**Southbound, three days later**

"Sango, darling. How I have missed you," Miroku cheerfully cried out as he saw Sango, and then her traveling companions.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, surprised to see the monk. "What are you doing here?"

"A change in plans. But mostly, I was so worried about you."

SMACK

Miroku found himself on the ground, rubbing his face with his usual stupid grin plastered on his face. He didn't even know that he smiled after every slap. It was more of a reflex than something he consciously did. A smile was better than a frown.

"My ass is fine," Sango retorted back to be met with snickers from both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome, the moment you can make that rosary. . . "

"Yes, yes. I know," Kagome giggled as she watched Miroku move up to a sitting position on the ground confused by what Sango had just mentioned.

Inuyasha went over to Miroku and helped him up to his feet. "You okay?"

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, when did you start to care?"

"Never. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Have you stopped for lunch yet?" Miroku casually asked Inuyasha.

"No, not yet."

"Perhaps we should." Miroku looked around Inuyasha and found Kagome and Sango walking away. "Sango, I brought you a gift."

Sango turned to find her pet demon cat running towards her. "Kirara." Sango beamed as she bent down to let the cat jump into her welcoming arms. "Oh, I missed you." She stroked her two-tailed cat and listened to it purr, a sound that brought her comfort.

"Oh, Sango, what a beautiful cat," Kagome cooed at the tiny thing.

"Kagome meet Kirara. Kirara, meet Kagome," Sango introduced Kagome to her cat.

Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and into Kagome's. Kagome carefully petted the cute little cat. The demon cute purred and rubbed his head against Kagome's body letting the human girl know that the demon cat approved of her.

"We're stopping for lunch," Inuyasha said as he and Miroku joined up with the girls.

The girls just nodded and they traveled together until they found a good spot to stop for lunch. Miroku gave Kagome the food he brought with him. She was thankful for it as they were running out of the good stuff to eat. Kagome prepared lunch as Sango played with her cat. Miroku remained as quiet as Inuyasha.

Kagome handed lunch out to everyone. They all waited to hear what Miroku had to say as they began to eat.

"So. . . "Inuyasha started for Miroku, growing impatient of the monk's silence. If he had something to say, why was he stalling?

"Uh, right. Well, upon my return, I was informed that Rin was attacked."

"Rin?" Sango cried out. "What? How? Is she all right?"

Kagome leaned over towards Sango. "Sango, who's Rin?"

"A girl that was at the miko compound with me. She was kinda given to Sesshoumaru as a token of goodwill between the two groups. Over time, he has grown very protective of the girl. She works for him now. Rin is a mute, but always with a smile."

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Her attack, was, well, brutal. From what the nurses told me, she should have died, and she should have been in much worse condition according to the accounts of the attack. However, Rin is not only perfectly healthy and injury free, she can also speak."

"What?" Sango gasped.

Kagome set her food down to the side and then hugged her knees to her chest. _Tensaiga_, she thought. _It's the only thing that could bring someone back to life. If Inuyasha is the only one who can master the Tessaiga, then it makes sense that his brother would be the owner of the Tensaiga. Myouga must have contacted Sesshoumaru about it after coming to the same conclusion. And Sango found her weapon. But, is having these people find these weapons the best thing?_

"They are investigating her attack," Miroku told them as he munched on his rice.

"Oi, monk. What about the Toukens? Did they get into any good fights lately?" Inuyasha greedily asked his friend.

"According to Kouga, they got into some kick-ass situation and came out on top."

Inuyasha beamed. The Toukens were his pride and joy. His babies.

Kagome frowned. She hated hearing about the war. Win or lose, it didn't matter. People died. Everyone was a victim. It's hard to live a life that has experienced any part of a war. She quietly stood up, taking her bag with her and softly tiptoed away from the group. She couldn't listen to it. Any of it. She wanted a life as far away from the war as possible never imaging that she would be put in the center of it.

Not far from the lunch spot, Kagome found a hot springs. '_Lucky_' she squealed to herself. Shedding herself of her clothing, and grabbing a bottle of soap and shampoo, she climbed in and absorbed the intense heat of the water. Her muscles were sore from the constant movement Inuyasha demanded from her daily. She tried to keep in shape while working at the museum; however, this was just too much. Inuyasha made them walk from sunrise to sunset, and it was summer, meaning much longer, and scorching days.

While lying in the warm waters, her mind wandered, and it wandered to the one thing that was still bothering her: the riddle. She still hadn't figured it out. Instead of going to sleep, she would stay up late into the night reading over the thing, going over the words carefully, wondering if the kanji used were chosen for other meanings. Pages and pages of her notebook were wasted on that idea. Changing the meaning of the kanji only made the riddle makes less sense than the original.

She was angry with herself for not being to figure it out. Normally, she enjoyed the pursuit of solving puzzles and riddles, but this one had eluded her for too long. The most important riddle for her to solve was the one she couldn't. It had to be that way.

"Still haven't solved it?" A voice rang out from nearby.

Kagome looked around and when realizing that she was nude, ducked deeper into the water. "Who. . . who's there?" She called out, her eyes darting around for the danger she felt.

The figure who spoke descended down from the trees. Kagome recognized the woman from before. The one who took her bag, Kagura.

"Are you here to take me away?" Kagome trembled. That's what she needed, to be snatched away naked. Oh the embarrassment.

"Did you like your gift?" Kagura asked as she stepped down the rocks, bringing herself closer to the edge of the warm waters.

"It meant nothing to be," Kagome confidently replied. "A boy's shirt has no meaning to me."

Kagura scowled. _Damnit_. She thought that she may have been able to trap the girl. Finding information about her past was difficult. Even Kanna was struggling to find something. They were forced to resort to tricks such as this. But when they fail, they have gained nothing.

Kagome looked up at the woman. "Are you going to take me away?" She asked again.

Kagura looked down at the girl. "No. I won't. Not today. But in due time." Kagura studied the girl, seeing the fear in her eyes. Kagura knew that there has to be something in her past that was important. Something that would give them the leverage they needed. "Happing hunting," she wished a stunned Kagome before disappearing into the afternoon sky.

"What was . . . " she started to say unsure of what happened had really happened. That woman from before, the one that may have been an enemy returned. And Kagome now knew she was associated with the enemy. Kagome's only enemy was Naraku.

Quickly exiting the hot springs and dressing, she started to walk to the campfire only to stop. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were in a heated discussion. Kagome hoped that they hadn't sensed her yet. Feeling wrong for listening in, she did anyway, wondering if it was her that they are talking about.

"He didn't order me back?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. I don't know," Miroku replied calmly not wanting Inuyasha to do anything rash to his own body.

"Fuck. I don't want to spend my days tailing a Kikyou-copy. She's nothing but fuckin' trouble. Worthless, as we are no closer to finding this jewel than we were a year ago," Inuyasha spat not noticing that his voice rose higher in volume with each word he spoke.

"Inuyasha. That's not nice," Sango added in lieu of Kagome.

"I don't care. This is bullshit. Sesshoumaru is just doing this to piss me off. Making me do this shit. I don't care about this girl or the fuckin' jewel!" He yelled at his friends. "This bodyguard thing is bullshit. I should be fighting with the Toukens."

Miroku shook his head. "You are only saying that because if we continue on with Kagome-san, looking for the jewel, we might cross paths with Kikyou, is that it?"

Inuyasha was about to say something but paused. He turned away and mumbled, "That . . . that's not it."

Kagome slid down the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind. Just when she thought things between them were getting better, he had to go behind her back and complain. Without a bow and arrow, she was useless. Without being able to solve the riddle and find the damn jewel, she was useless. Yes, the sooner she could solve the riddle and find the jewel, this whole mess could be over with. Away from the war, away from Inuyasha.

But did she really want to be away from him. These few days, the fight, healing him, the rosary, and all times after that. . . She shook her head. No, she wouldn't let herself do something stupid like fall in love with him. How could she fall in love with a man who hated her? Love? Why was she even thinking about love? Love; during a time of war, it just wasn't possible.

_Kagome, you really need to get your priorities straight, _she berated herself.

"Then what is it?" Sango asked, whispering something to Kirara. The cat sprung away from her owner.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This is pointless. You'll never understand."

Kagome felt something furry cuddling up to her leg only to see Kirara. "They sent you for me, didn't they?" She whispered to the kitten. The kitten mewed. Kagome sighed. "Do you think it's safe for me to return?" The cat took a few steps back and transformed into its full demon form. Kagome was amazed. She giggled. "Does this mean you'll protect me?" The cat mewed again. Nodding, Kagome stood up and returned with an untransformed Kirara in her arms.

"Should just give the fuckin' jewel to Naraku and end this," was what Kagome caught Inuyasha saying as she returned to their temporary camp.

Sango looked up and saw Kagome standing there. "Kagome!" She actually didn't see her first, she felt her. For Sango, a human to feel an aura from Kagome meant only one thing.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked over to see Kagome standing there, bangs covering her eyes, her body visibly shaking. Kirara jumped from her arms and transformed once again into her demon state, standing next to Kagome, letting the others know that Kirara would protect Kagome, even though Miroku and Inuyasha were her friends.

Kirara nuzzled Kagome with her nose, wanting to get some kind of reaction out of the girl. Kagome's silence, her trembling body, the rise in her aura put everyone on alert. Kirara had to back away, afraid of being purified, even knowing that Kagome would not purify her.

Sango immediately jumped up, hoping to calm the girl down. "Kagome, why don't we go ahead of the boys? We'll talk about the rosary or something."

Kagome stormed passed Sango and stopped a good distance away from Inuyasha, but close enough for him to feel the strength of her aura. He stood up, hand on the hilt of Tessaiga, ready for anything, but not sure what she was going to do to him. She already put a rosary on him, what else could she do?

She looked up at Inuyasha and he was surprised by the look in her eye. It wasn't anger, but fear and tears. Oh, how he hated tears. "I'd rather die then to let a demon of the likes of Naraku get his evil hands on the jewel. A world where Naraku has limitless power is not one that I want to live in." She took another step up to Inuyasha. "Your precious gang wouldn't stand a chance against anyone who wields the power of the jewel."

By now, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her red eyes. She didn't want to imagine a world where Naraku was in control. A world of pain and misery, complete and utter evil. He would only bring chaos. She couldn't imagine a world where those she cared for would suffer. The ones she loved, she had to protect them.

"Fuck you!" She spat at him before turning towards Kirara.

The cat untransformed and jumped into Kagome's arms. The cat and Sango tried to console the young girl as they hurried away from the boys.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. "What the hell was that about?"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, Kagome understands the jewel better than any of us. Limitless power Inuyasha. She's right, we wouldn't stand a chance. A world where Naraku is in control, I can only picture enslavement."

Inuyasha smirked. "I thought you would be keen to that idea."

Miroku blushed. "Only if my captives were Sango clones." Then the blush disappeared. "Kagome may have heard more of your conversation. It's hard to be the girl that reminds someone of pain. Kagome doesn't want people to feel pain. And you happen to be very good at saying all of the wrong things."

"What, so I should apologize? Fuck that! It's the truth. I can't stand the sight of her."

"It's not about the jewel anymore. It's about that night. Well, how can you even be sure it was Kikyou? You have no right to punish and hurt Kagome for looking like a girl that you _think_ you _may_ have raped."

"Stop right there monk," Inuyasha said through gritted fangs. "I will not have a lecture on you about _that_."

"But you should. At least, don't say anything about it anymore. No more Kikyou, no more hunting for jewel is bad talks, no more thinking about that night. Inuyasha, it was five, almost six years ago. You've got to stop torturing yourself over it. Not for Kagome's sake, but for yours."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He was right. But still . . . "I raped a girl Miroku. How can I ever forget about that?"

Miroku was speechless. He wasn't exactly asking Inuyasha to completely forget about it, but just not to dwell on it anymore. It was in the past. It was so long ago that even his memory of that night was fading. But then, he didn't have a memory like Inuyasha. He was in his demon form from what Inuyasha said. That meant he was on sensory overload. The sights, sounds, smells, touch; everything was enhanced to a degree that Inuyasha struggled to cope with. Inuyasha was right, how could he ever forget something so powerful.

**Author's Note**: Hi. I apologize for any grammatical errors. My computer, one of the loves of my life (sadly) decided to call it quits. And then, it order to just torture me some more, my laptop also called it quits. Computers hate me and I don't think I could live without 'em. The irony, eh? So, I'm on my third and last computer until I figure out what I want to do with my first computer.


	23. Holes

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I will yell it out to the masses, "I do not own Inuyasha." But it doesn't mean I can't have some fun.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Three Holes**

**Southbound with the Inuyasha group**

The group had set up a camp for the star-filled night, with the girls keeping a good distance away from the boys for Kagome's sake. A warm breeze gently caressed the land as the earth still cooled from the intense heat of the midsummer day. Once Kagome had fallen asleep, with an untransformed Kirara to snuggle up with, Sango went over to the boys' campfire and decided to Inuyasha a piece of her mind, and even her fist. She had an itching to make sure Inuyasha knew how lucky he was that Kagome hadn't sat him to the seventh hell.

Once Sango had finally left the boys for the night, her mind reeling with emotions that she had yet to vent out, Inuyasha had to explain to Miroku about the rosary that Kagome placed on him. Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's predicament and hoped that when he was sat, that he indeed learnt his lesson. Inuyasha countered back by saying that the girls were planning a way to curse Miroku in a similar manner for his indiscretions toward the beautiful half of the female population.

Miroku didn't get a wink of sleep that night, fearful that the girls would curse him as well.

The boys woke up the next morning to angry stomachs. Ready for breakfast, they realized that it was Kagome who carried the food. Miroku told Inuyasha that today was a new day. They walked over to find the girls ready with breakfast. Enough food for everyone.

"Smells delicious," Miroku brightly commented as he found a spot as far away from the girls as possible while still trying to be polite. Sango stood up and brought him a stick with some fish on it and a bowl of soup. "Thank you," he said while trying to refrain from stroking Sango's smooth and tempting backside. He had to close his eyes and sigh.

Sango then saw Inuyasha emerge. She narrowed her eyes at him as a warning not to do or say anything stupid or else he would have to deal with her personally, again. She handed him some food and Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku as they quietly ate their breakfast.

"A new day, huh?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, his golden eyes keeping tabs on the movements of the females.

Miroku chuckled at the situation the two men found themselves in. "A warning. You notice Kagome-sama is not around. Just try to behave like a good little doggy."

Inuyasha started to growl, but stopped. He was working on his breakfast when Kagome came back from wherever it was that she had run off to. Why was Sango letting that girl go off by herself knowing full well that every power-hungry human and demon in Japan was looking for her?

"Here you go Sango," Kagome said, handing Sango a filled water bottle. She had several in her hands. The days were that hot, that the two girls alone went through all of the water they collected in the morning before it was even time for lunch.

"Ah, thanks Kagome," Sango said, taking the bottle and placing it in her small pack. She had learned not to pack much weight as it really did place a heavy burden on her shoulders.

Inuyasha glanced up cautiously, directing his eyes to where Sango and Kagome worked. They had their backs to the boys as they busied themselves with cleaning up the camp, packing their items and getting ready for the long day ahead of them. Sango was dressed in her usual uniform that was required by the gang because material became one of those scarce commodities during the war. It was easier for the gang to just have everyone wear the same outfit. However, Kagome was not a member of his gang and therefore was not bound by the same rules. He figured she would never allow herself to be bound by the rules of his gangs as she had already worked so hard to defy him.

It seemed that today was the hottest day of the summer. It was seven and already Inuyasha could feel the sweat pouring down his skin. That was early indication that it was going to be a miserable day. But it wasn't the sweat of the heat that was causing Inuyasha discomfort; it was Kagome, and her clothing, or lack thereof.

She was dressed for the weather. Her long raven hair was down, stopping just below her shoulders, gently waving with the breeze. And from what Inuyasha could see, she was wearing a blank tank top and khaki shorts. Short shorts. He eyed her long creamy legs and felt a heat in him that wouldn't go away.

But then he got a flash of a memory that he didn't want.

It was dark out. The girl was lying on the ground, her hair, arms and legs sprawled out. The skirt she wore was short, too short, or it was short because it had ridden up to her waist. Her raven hair covered her face, as well as the blindfold he quickly tied. She was covered in dirt and sweat and his filth.

Inuyasha dropped the bowl out of his trembling hands. _Fuck_. The visions were back. He hadn't one of those in a long time. He couldn't even remember how he was able to get rid of them the first time round, but Kagome was bringing them back. He couldn't let her do that to him. She already had him following her around looking for the jewel. She already looked like Kikyou. And she placed that damned subjugating rosary around his neck. As a man, as a hanyou, he couldn't allow her to do this to him.

Standing up, he stalked over to the girl. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He asked very loudly, grabbing her arm, shaking her harshly.

Sango turned to glare at the hanyou, ready with her Hiraikotsu to teach him a lesson the rosary couldn't. "So, she has to have your approval on clothing now?"

Kagome turned to look at the hanyou and then down at his hold on her. She was confused to his sudden outburst about her clothing. If he had told her that she looked like Kikyou, then maybe she could start to, but it was suppose to be a hot day out. Why wouldn't she be wearing something like this?

"No," he quickly retorted, letting go of her arm and finding his way somewhere far away. _Fuck_. He had to find the right thing to say or else Sango and Miroku would jump down his throat about his treatment of the girl. "It's just dangerous to wear shit like that with demons chasing us, you."

Kagome chuckled coolly. "Since when did you start to care?" Her voice was cold and sharp, and her chuckle only made it less heartfelt. She eyed him just for a moment before going back to ignoring him.

Yes, when did he start to care? No, he didn't. He just didn't want to be reminded anymore. He didn't want to have the visions that had once plagued every waking and sleeping part of his day. He didn't want to relive and experience the biggest mistake of his life over and over again. She was his torture. And . . . and she didn't even know it.

Once everyone was done with breakfast and everything was packed away, they started on the continuation of their journey. Sango, Kagome and Kirara took the lead again, with the boys trailing behind. Kagome had finally given up any hope that there could exist any kind of civility between her and Inuyasha. He hated her. She disgusted him. Was she that bad of a person?

"Oi, wench." she heard Inuyasha calling out to her. Kagome started to not care what he called her now. She had to remind herself that she was an object now, a tool of this war. Tools didn't have feelings, tools weren't even alive, unless possessed, she added as a thought to make herself feel alive. They could be abused and mistreated just like a hammer. She could be abused and mistreated as such.

"Lost?"

Kagome impatiently sighed as she grasped the bridge of her nose and tenderly massaged it. Stopping, she plastered a smile on her face and turned to face the boys. "In my research notes, I found a place just slightly west of here that had a connection to the jewel. Since it's on the way, I thought we could investigate it. Sorry I didn't mention it before," she said happily. Turning away from them, she continued on the way, the smile melted away.

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, what was that for? You don't need to explain yourself to him."

Kagome looked back at Sango. "Why not? I just . . . I don't want trouble."

Sango understood. "If that's what you want."

**Few hours later**

Heading west brought them to another mountain. This one was surrounded by lush green grass and open fields of flowers. It was a serene sight for the group after the tension they were all sharing, though Miroku was able to escape from most of it. Just at the bottom of the mountain, they could make out a building of some kind. The landscape went out far and wide, though it looked as if there was a lake nearby due to the dip in the land.

"Kagome, it's so peaceful here," Sango commented as a cool breeze, not a warm one, danced through the tall grass. Kagome only nodded as they approached the building.

"Looks like the lake dried up though." Inuyasha noticed the dip in the land that was only filled with grass.

Kagome pressed her lips together to hold back what she actually felt. It was a sad sight to meet people who didn't know their history. Not just the history of their family, but of their country, their home. "It never was a lake," she told him as she continued up the meadow toward the mountain. "It's a grave marker."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear that this giant hole in the middle of a field was nothing more than a grave. Reaching the edge of the dip, he was amazed at what was before him. The hole was deep and wide, and in the middle, a small stone column with faded markings was placed as the grave marker.

Miroku joined Inuyasha's side. Sango caught up with them to look at the sight as well. It no longer brought them peace knowing that only death remained here. It took away from the beauty of the grassy sea.

"Welcome to my family legacy."

"Houshi, what do you mean?" Sango asked, turning to gaze upon Miroku.

Because he was a member of the Pack, he spoke very little about himself, his family. He kept it hidden from everyone. Yet, Kagome would know more about it. His family history was an important story of the country.

Kagome joined them, hearing as they were discussing history, and she was intrigued that this was Miroku's family legacy for she was never told that the monks had any lineage remaining in this day. "A man died here, a monk," Kagome explained to the entranced group.

"What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked, his gaze sweeping across the grass in an attempt to avoid looking at her.

"He was killed by his own hand," Kagome answered matter of fact-like. To her, this was history, and while she had many emotions invested in the past, it took a lot of training to get her to the point where she didn't cry when talking about the unfortunate events. And it was eve more difficult knowing that it affected someone she personally knew.

"He killed himself and it did _this_?" Sango asked as she gazed at the hole. She knew of no weapon, no power that could create such a crater in the earth.

"A demon placed a hole in a monk's hand, a void. That monk had a child and the void was past along the lineage until the demon who put the void on the original monk's hand either died or was killed," Kagome told the story. Another story from the Sengoku period, one that she couldn't ignore.

Miroku leaned over to Sango as he patted her ass. "Told you my hand was cursed."

She smacked him; not caring that his needs to sexual harass women was some curse. Kagome bit her lower lip. She had studied this before, and she found it boring. "This is the only grave that exists. There were two. The other was filled in for housing or a parking lot." With that said, she turned and ran up the mountain side toward the building, leaving the others behind.

The building was a temple. A small, simple one that was slightly larger than an old storage shed. She hadn't studied or explored this place when she came to study the grave marker. The grave marker was a typical field trip for students in the beginning history classes at the University. The temple, however, was off limits and only monks were allowed entrance. But with the war, the temple slowly had been abandoned; but fear that the gods still protected it loomed, and Kagome was filled with glee to find it still standing.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were not so interested in such things. They all agreed it was best to let Kagome handle the research and the stuff inside the temple and that they would remain outside, watching for any demons that might use the opportunity to attack them.

Inuyasha was bored because no demons were showing up for him to fight. He took out the sword and looked at it. He really, really wanted to use it again, to test its power, to see how powerful and amazing he knew it was. He wanted to be able to control it, to know it. The sword needed to be just an extension of him.

"Oi, monk, let's spar," Inuyasha suggested as a way to let loose the energy that had built up in him.

"With what? That thing Sango lugs around? No can do. Already tried. That thing is _way_ too heavy. Besides, I only carry the required sidearm. I saw what Sesshoumaru did to you when he saw the sword."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, but this thing bit back. But seriously, just find something that you could use."

Miroku gave up. Inuyasha was in one of those moods. Miroku began to explore the grounds, searching for something that could at least hold up against a rusty sword. He was there when the sword untransformed by Kagome's touch alone and figured that the sword couldn't be used against humans. That was a somewhat comforting thought as he found something that might just work.

He came running back and found Inuyasha already out in the meadow, playing around with his sword with Kirara. Sango had found a comfy spot on the steps of the temple to wax and care for her giant boomerang. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha could use a transformed sword against Kirara because she was a demon, just like with Kouga.

Inuyasha thanked Kirara and then went to physically spar with Miroku. Miroku was not one to take physical training lightly. It was important for the missions he carried out to make sure that he was physically fit as well as a capable fighter. Inuyasha had trained him to be a suitable fighter, but not as well trained as a Touken member since Miroku was never directly involved in that kind of fighting.

Kirara started to run and transformed in her larger self before stopping in front of the temple. Inuyasha picked up on this as well as Sango. Inuyasha could hear Kirara growling. But at what? Running over to the demon cat, he stood by her, hand on her shoulder as they both looked out and searched for whatever it was that spooked Kirara.

Miroku joined up with Inuyasha. "You feel it?" He asked, using his aura to search it out.

Inuyasha nodded. He could feel something was not right. But the feeling wasn't like that of a normal demon, the aura was off. He was glad that he already had his sword in hand, and the adrenaline from sparring with Miroku was heavily flowing through his veins. He didn't care what it was, bring it on, he thought. He was ready.

Miroku noticed that Sango was ready for a fight as well. "Sango, go inside with Kagome. Keep her out of this," he instructed her. If there was a demon out there, they were no doubt after Kagome. Right now, she was the most prized possession in this war. A demon could make very powerful demands if he had her.

Sango nodded and headed into the temple, taking Hiraikotsu with her, just in case Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha weren't able to keep the demon contained outside. Sano only hoped that Kagome was in one of those zones where she could only focus on research and not the noise she might hear coming from outside.

As soon as Sango disappeared into the temple, the thing that caught Kirara's attention decided to show itself.

"What the. . . " Inuyasha started as he stared at the white pelt thing that stood in front of them. This was the same thing that they defeated at the exterminator village. "A fuckin' puppet," he gritted. He didn't know that there was more than one of these things.

The white baboon floated across the grass, cutting down the distance between itself and Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his sword up off of the ground, waiting for whatever it was this puppet did. Miroku held the staff he had up, also ready, though he had no clue. It seemed to him that Inuyasha had encountered something similar.

From underneath the white pelt, a wooden tentacle shot out, causing Kirara, Inuyasha and Miroku to dodge, jumping in different directions away from each other. Kirara flew up into the air and then dove down toward Miroku. She knew that he was a human and would need her protection more so than Inuyasha.

Another tentacle shot out from underneath the heavy white pelt and another followed. The tentacles shot out at both Miroku and Inuyasha. The white baboon grew in height as its base stretched out to accommodate the growing number of tentacles.

Inuyasha continued to hack and cut tentacles that never seemed to disappear. Miroku did his best to fight off tentacles that only wanted to tear into his body. Kirara was also struggling to take down the baboon. She could only bite into the tentacles and dodge the ones that flew at her, but she too couldn't take it down.

"This isn't working!" Inuyasha yelled out, tiring from the constant chopping. The Tessaiga wasn't an axe.

Miroku took out his gun and fired off a couple of rounds at the white baboon itself, instead of trying to fend off the tentacles. The baboon easily dodged the bullets. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were now utterly frustrated. Nothing they were doing was working. The baboon easily regrew the tentacles that were chopped off.

"Kirara!" Miroku yelled. The demon cat flew over to Miroku. He grabbed onto her fur and hoisted himself onto her back. She flew around and dropped him off next to Inuyasha. "You think you could try that super demon attack again?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha looked at his sword. "I don't know. I don't even know how I did it in the first place," he embarrassingly admitted.

Miroku nodded. "I wish you did know because then we wouldn't be in the mess."

Inuyasha _feh'ed_.

"We better think of something fast because we can't be out here all night chopping wood."

**Inside the temple**

"Find anything yet Kagome?" Sango asked. She wanted to make sure that Kagome kept her focus on the temple and not about the boys.

Kagome shook her head as she turned away form the giant Buddha statue that was in the main hall of the temple. "No. Not really. Well, I don't know." Kagome turned back to the Buddha and reread the scroll that was hanging on the wall next to the statue. "Actually . . ." she started.

Sango walked up to Kagome. "What does it say then?"

"It mentions a curse."

"A . . . curse? Are you sure? Will . . . will we be cursed?" Sango asked afraid of being doomed.

Kagome laughed. "No, I don't think we'll be cursed. But this right here," she said as she tapped on a part of the scroll. "This is what is strange. It mentions the jewel, but . . . I don't know."

"A location?"

Shaking her head, Kagome loomed closer to the scroll. "No. Nothing like that. It seems that the jewel and the curse are connected though." Kagome cracked the joints in her neck as she continued to study the scroll. "A cure?" She asked herself out loud.

"What's the curse?" Sango asked hoping that the boys were holding up well.

**Back outside the temple**

"I think Sango called this a puppet," Inuyasha said as he slashed another tentacle. "We fought one a week or so ago. Tough little shit. Shot a hole right through me."

"And did the lovely Sango mention how one destroys a puppet?" Miroku asked as he deflected a blow from a tentacle.

"Something about its base," Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku nodded. He had an idea. "Kirara," he called. "Inuyasha, I'll keep it busy. Ride up on Kirara and have her drop you right above him."

Inuyasha nodded. It was a good idea. One that might work. If not, then hopefully he would cause enough damage to give them another chance at it. Inuyasha took a hold of Kirara and she flew up into the sky with Inuyasha on her back.

The baboon puppet didn't seem to notice that Inuyasha and the cat demon had disappeared. Miroku hoped that it didn't take long for Inuyasha to find an opening because trying to hold off these tentacles was becoming increasingly difficult.

**Inside the Temple**

Kagome stood up and looked in the direction of the fighting. "Did you hear something?"

"Ah, not really," Sango lied.

"What are Inuyasha and Miroku doing?"

"They are sparring," Sango blurted out. They were. Just not with each other anymore.

Kagome turned to flip through some of the other things she saw. Sango felt relieved, glad that Kagome didn't want to check up on the boys. They couldn't risk her going out there. They were doing so well of keeping her protected and looking for the jewel at the same time.

_Wait_, Kagome thought as she carefully reread a passage in a notebook. _Did this just say what I think it said?_ Turning to look at Sango, she asked. "They aren't fighting a demon, are they?"

Sango stared blankly at Kagome, unsure of how to answer. "Why are you asking something like that?" Her voice cracked as she was unable to lie anymore.

Both girls turned there heads in the direction of a horrible scream. They ran through the temple and bolted out the doors to find Inuyasha crashing his sword down on a tentacled demon, Kirara flying high in the sky and Miroku hunched over, screaming in agony.

"Oh no," Kagome cried, slapping her hands to her cheeks. She was too late. "Sango, tell Miroku to keep his hand pointed down on the ground."

Sango nodded as she ran out to meet with the screaming Miroku.

"No, Sango, stay back!" He yelled at her, wanting only to keep her safe.

"Kagome says to keep your hand pointed to the ground!" Sango yelled over the whooshing sound that was surrounding the area.

"Miroku, what the fuck happened?" Inuyasha asked out of breath. He was able to defeat the demon, but not before something happened.

Kagome came running from back inside the temple. Miroku saw her. "No, Kagome, stay back, please." He held his unaffected hand up to motion her to hault.

Kagome ignored him and slowly walked up behind him. "It's okay," she calmly said, knowing that Miroku believed he was facing a slow and painful death. "I can help you." Miroku only nodded. He could sense that somehow, she knew what to do to help him.

She had just read what she had to do in the book. _Dang_, she thought as she looked at the items she had gathered, she was missing something. Thinking quickly, Kagome grabbed a hold of the bottom of her tank top and ripped the bottom portion off. Taking the clothing and wrapping it around the wrist of wounded hand she pulled out a rosary.

"Ah, no thanks Kagome. Inuyasha already warned me about those." Miroku was trying to make something light of the situation, but failed miserably.

Kagome closed her eyes and they all watched as she whispered an incantation. Opening her eyes, she finished with the spell and handed the rosary to Miroku. "Take this. I need you to wrap it around your wrist twice, and then cross the beads over the hole and then hook it over your middle finger. Understand?"

Miroku nodded and did as instructed. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the power of the rosary closed the void in his hand. He looked over at Kagome with a smile. "Thank you."

But Kagome couldn't smile. "We've only put a lid on it," she explained her eyes focused on the cursed hand. "It is still there. Every time you take the rosary off, the void will become active. Good thing you are a monk and your powers will sustain the strength of the rosary spell. As long as the rosary is on, you should be okay, for now. "

"For now?"

Kagome looked away from him. "The curse. That grave marker. The last man to have this curse was sucked in by the void in his hand. That is what is left of that man," she said referring to the giant crater in the earth.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Inuyasha looked over at the site of the grave marker.

"Yes. But what happened?" Kagome asked as she checked Miroku's rosary to make sure that it was properly crossed in front of the void.

"We were attacked by one of these shitty puppet things," Inuyasha explained, pointing to the mess that remained.

Miroku nodded. "We had an idea. I was fending the demon off while Inuyasha went in for the strike. The demon was able to knock the staff out of my hands. Then, one of its tentacles shot through my hand, creating this. Then, Inuyasha killed it." Miroku's body relaxed as he began to trust the rosary.

"Oh houshi," Sango cried. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Is there a cure?" Miroku idly fingered the rosary, his voice holding no hope.

"Yes," Kagome quickly answered. She looked Miroku straight in the eyes. He gulped at the intensity of her look. "You must kill the one responsible for it."

Miroku nodded his head. "I must kill Naraku."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her hand along the length of his arm for some added comfort. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her. He gulped at her eyes, her eyes which normally held life only showed him sadness. "What do you mean?"

"I'm causing so much trouble for each of you," Kagome answered. Sighing, she stood up and noticed the staff Miroku had mentioned. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Is this the staff you were fighting with?"

Miroku smiled as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Yeah, found it around here."

She handed it to Miroku. "Funny. It seems fate has dealt you a cruel hand Miroku." She didn't intended to make the hand pun, but it just came out that way.

Taking the staff from Kagome, he asked her about her statement.

"This is an artifact from the Sengoku period. It is the staff of the Buddhist monk who was also cursed with the Kazanaa. I'm sorry." Kagome turned and ran up the mountain back to the temple.

She'd been saying sorry a lot lately. Never had she intended to drag the lives of innocent people down with her. She ran to the temple to hide from them. They had every right to be angry with her. They could blame her for all of their troubles and she would accept it. It wasn't something that she had chosen, instead, it had chosen her.

**Author's Note**: Yes. Yes. Miroku has finally received his 'other' curse. Continuing thanks for reviews and readings. Now that everyone has what they are meant to have, things are going to move differently. I hope you find it worth it.


	24. Knowing

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Looking around, I realize that I don't own much.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Four Knowing**

**Temple Shrine**

Kagome left Sango to tend to Miroku while she worked in the temple, now more determined than ever to find the answers that plagued her mind. Inuyasha and the Tessaiga, Sango found the Hiraikotsu of her ancestors, Miroku was cursed and also found the Buddha staff of the similarly cursed and the leader of the War Dogs, Sesshoumaru, found the Tensaiga. Coincidence? Kagome shook her head. Absolutely not.

Did this mean that the man she entrusted the artifacts to know something more about this than she did? What was he hiding? Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were all destined for those artifacts. Had this happened in the Sengoku period as well? Was what was happening now with the jewel just a repeat? Kagome had to shake these things out of her head. There were more important things to think about.

Like a cure for Miroku.

The location of the jewel.

Becoming undrafted.

She leaned back on her hands and sighed. She wasn't finding out anything in the books and scrolls that were stored here. And it was getting late. They would want dinner soon and she was the one that carried the food. Hoisting herself up, she grabbed her supplies and stuffed them into her bag and carried it outside.

Not far from the shrine, Sango and Miroku sat around a campfire. Sango looked worried and stressed out. It was obvious that Sango cared for Miroku more than she wanted to let on. This made Kagome smile. Even during times like this, people could still care for one another. It seemed so bittersweet.

"Hey," Kagome said as she sat down opposite of Sango and Miroku.

"Find anything useful?" Miroku asked hoping for something.

"Sorry," she sadly replied. She noticed the change in the look on his face. It was really depressing. "Just prayers and chants." Kagome looked over at Sango again, noticing the pained look at her face. Sango too was hoping for some good news. "Sango, you better not be letting him get any mercy gropes."

Sango let out a smile she didn't know she had. "Of course not." It did feel good to smile again. With Miroku curse, Naraku, the jewel, the war, she was finding it hard to be happy about anything.

"Kagome," Miroku began as he reached out for the Buddha staff she had given him earlier. Ever since Kagome had told him that it belonged to him, he had examined it carefully, looking at the wood, the golden bell at the top. "Are you sure about this thing? I mean, it's a wooden stick. One that has value for you as a historian. I can't just use it in battle. It doesn't look like it would even hold up in battle."

Kagome started to pull out items to make dinner with. "Why not?" She questioned as she watched both Miroku and Sango look at the Buddha staff.

"Well, it's a priceless wooden stick," he flatly replied.

"Yes, well, how many wooden sticks do you think can withstand a spar against a sword like Tessaiga?" Kagome answered. Miroku was stunned. He never thought of that. Taking this moment to look over the stick, Kagome looked around. "Uh, speaking of the hanyou, where is he?"

Sango sighed as she looked over in the direction where the hanyou retreated to. "He feels bad for letting this happen to Miroku. He thinks that if he knows how to use his sword properly, then Miroku wouldn't have ended up with the curse. He's out practicing."

Kagome nodded. A weird idea popped up into her head. She sat there quietly, wondering if it was a good idea. She stood up, determined that idea was a good one, it would be good for the whole group.

"Um, may I borrow Kirara for a moment?"

"Sure. Do you want me to start dinner?"

"If you're hungry already. I won't be gone too long." Kagome scooped up an untransformed Kirara and using her miko powers, sensed out Inuyasha's aura. He hadn't wandered too far off. She found him on the opposite side the temple with the sword out, swinging it. And nothing was happening.

Inuyasha sensed her presence and turned around to greet her with a rude gruff. She brushed it off as emotions about Miroku's curse. Turning away from her, he tried with all of his might to get his sword to do what he wanted to.

Kagome walked up right behind him, inches separating their bodies. He felt her behind him. "Oi wench, wanna give me some room here."

"Trouble with your sword?" She teased, looking at the transformed sword. He could at least power it up, but once it was ready, he didn't know what to do with it exactly. She chuckled at the metaphor.

Inuyasha shot a glance at her. He didn't like the double meaning of her statement. Nor did he find this to be the time to cracking jokes, if that was in fact what she was doing. He failed his best friend, allowed him to get a fucked up curse. Now was not the time for jokes at all.

"No, it's just fine," he replied, focusing instead on his sword and not trying to think about her body being so close to his. When did she decide to get brave? He figured she hated his guts. Bah, who cares?

"Sango said that you were practicing," Kagome stated, watching as he mixed his aura with the aura of the sword. At least he could do that. "Something about you feeling guilty."

Inuyasha put down the sword and turned around, glaring down at her. "Yes, I know, it's my fuckin' fault that Miroku has this wicked curse. I couldn't get this damn thing to work and now he's going to die. There, I shared my feelings, take it or leave it."

Kagome just looked up at him, her sparkling eyes meeting his sad ones. "I thought you had mastered the sword already. That was an impressive display back at the shrine." She would never forget that day. To see an artifact in action was a rare sight indeed. And to see such raw power, it was both frightening and thrilling at the same time.

Inuyasha looked down at the sword. "Beginner's luck."

Kagome took a step up to him, only Kirara kept them separated. "Do you want to know?"

"Know what?"

She smiled. "The secret to your sword." Her voice was much different. Airy, light. Teasing. She was a complete different person. No, she was the same, he only thought of her differently.

Inuyasha gulped. That sounded something like a come on, but wasn't sure. They were still talking about the Tessaiga, weren't they? Inuyasha nodded anyways. If she could give him anything to help him, so that his friends wouldn't succumb to any more strange curses, he would do it.

Kagome was glad that he agreed. At least he could be an adult about something. "Kirara, transform and give us twenty meters distance." The cat mewed. Jumping out of Kagome's arms, it transformed and walked a good distance away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's arms and turned his body so that he was facing Kirara.

Closing her eyes, she called upon the information that she kept stored near her heart. She asked Totousai for his help, his guidance and knowledge. He had made a claim that he had forged all the great swords of history and she hoped that he may have forged such a sword as great as Tessaiga. The words Totousai had left for Kagome entered her mind.

Standing behind him, she pressed her body up against his, her chest flat against his back. For the moment, she had forgotten how she was dressed. Her tank was still ripped from helping Miroku help earlier. Reaching out with her right hand, she directed his hands, pulling them up so that he held the sword straight out at Kirara. She then let go.

"Close your eyes," she instructed him softly. Inuyasha decided to trust her for the moment and did as told. "You have an aura. Focus on it, find the source of it within you." She said her voice soft and light, but commanding. Inuyasha nodded. He had done this before, something Kouga told him about. It was easy for full youkai to do this, but as a hanyou, it was trickier. He had practiced quite a bit.

"All youkai and hanyou are able to control their demonic auras, and command them to reach out. Do this now. Reach out, try to touch Kirara's aura."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. It wasn't as easy as she made it sound. He felt Kagome take a few steps back away from him, so that her aura didn't weaken his. Looking at Kirara, he could see the wisps of his aura reaching out toward the cat demon. It amazed him that he never noticed this before. Fighting with guns, he didn't need to do this; all he had to do was aim and fire.

He could feel Kagome walk back up to him, feeling the heat and warmth of her body. He shuddered for a moment before concentrating back on his aura. "Force your aura out beyond you, make it clash with Kirara's," she told him.

He watched as his red aura dashed out in front of him, hitting Kirara's aura. Then he saw something he had never saw before. Instead of his aura just piercing through Kirara's aura, the two aura's fought, pushing back on each other. While the aura's pushed and clashed, something started to happen. Was the wind picking up?

"Can you smell it?" She asked as a hint to him.

Smell? What the hell does smell have to do with anything? But he sniffed the air anyway, just to humor her. There was a change in scent. He couldn't even begin to describe the smell, but there was a distinct smell where the auras clashed with each other. Trying to locate the smell with his own eyes, he saw it.

Kagome knew he had found it. Inuyasha watched as the cyclones of auras were separated by a cut in the wind. That was what he needed to aim for. "Kaze no Kizu," Kagome whispered. Her voice carried on the wind; fitting for the name she gave the attack.

Inuyasha laughed. This was great. He could feel the power he had felt when he first held the sword back at the shrine. No enemy would be able to stand up to such an attack. He lowered his aura and Kirara did the same thing.

"Hey Kirara, lemme try it again," he said happily. The cat only mewed as it stayed transformed and surrounded itself with its aura. Inuyasha did the same thing before, but this time, he did it quicker. Yes, he would have to be able to do this without a moment wasted on thinking about it. The smell was what would trigger it. The smell was strong and distinct. He wouldn't have to try to focus his aura; he would have to have it out anytime he called upon the sword. "Ha ha," he laughed. "This is great. Hey . . . "He turned around to look at Kagome. "Wait, where did she go?" Kagome was gone.

Kirara followed Inuyasha as he hurried over to the campsite. It was the direction of her scent, though he knew he couldn't trust it. She had the ability to cover her scent. This was a good time for her to try to run away. With Sango worried about Miroku, Miroku cursed and he being too busy being guilty and wanting to master the sword, no one was thinking about her. She was a sneaky wench when she wanted to be.

At the campsite, he found Sango and Miroku starting dinner. Miroku was just staring at his hand, fiddling with the rosary beads as Sango added more wood to the fire. "Hey, have you seen, uh, Kagome?" He coyly asked.

Both Miroku and Sango looked up at Inuyasha in disbelief. He had used her name? Her real name? "Yeah, she headed into the temple to do some more work before it got too dark," Sango explained, pointing at the temple. Inuyasha nodded and started towards the structure. "Tell her dinner will be ready soon." Sango turned to Miroku. "What do you think that was about?"

Miroku only shrugged. "As simple minded as Inuyasha seems to be, not even I can understand what goes on in his mind."

"As long as he doesn't hurt her _again_."

"I'm sure she will teach him a lesson as long as she remembers the rosary around his neck."

**Inside the temple**

Inuyasha sheathed his sword as he searched for the girl. He had to make sure she was in here. She could have easily tricked Sango and Miroku. Head into the temple shrine and escape through another exit with her aura and scent masked, an easy trick. One that she had pulled off before from what he had been told about her initial disappearance, her escape from Miroku.

A different kind of scent knocked him right in the nose. Was that . . . salt? No, tears. Tears? Why were there tears? Then it hit him. Kagome was . . . crying. He wanted to turn and leave. He hated tears. He hated crying.

Kikyou never cried.

He spun around to leave and then stopped. He couldn't just let her cry. Why was that? Why couldn't he leave her alone? Stupid human soft spot for girls and their tears. "Fuck," he muttered. He followed the smell of the tears. There she was, sitting in the corner by the giant Buddha statue, curled up in a small ball. The shrine was already dark even though the sun was just starting to sink into the horizon.

He'd never seen her cry like this. He'd seen her tears. Tears of anger and frustration. But these were different. He could tell. These were real tears. The kind that drew up on every emotion that had built up. Her body shook and racked with sobs as she continued to cry, not sensing that he was standing there watching her.

This scene bothered him. He didn't know why, couldn't explain it, but watching this girl cry like this rattled him. The only thing he could think of was trying to get her to stop. He walked up to her, and looked down at her broken form. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked in his most sincere voice.

She gasped. So wrapped up in her own thoughts and emotions, she couldn't sense a presence approaching. Wiping her tears away with her arm, she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her with such intensity and . . . concern. No, that couldn't be it. It was dark in the temple, she was just seeing the shadows play on his face.

"Nothing. Nothing to bother you with," she replied, now glancing away from him. She stood up, tugging on her shorts. Still dressed in the short shorts and ripped up tank top, she finally noticed that the day wasn't so warm anymore. Regaining her composure, she started walking. "Since we'll be staying the night, I should find some bedding maybe."

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in her place, keeping her from walking away form him. She was always running away. Her angry outburst held some truth, but little real emotion. And she invoked the rosary whenever she was getting close to breaking down. "I want to know what's wrong."

Kagome looked up with her watery bluish-grey-brown eyes. His darkened amber eyes looked at her with such seriousness that it frightened her. She gulped. Afraid to say anything, afraid that anything she could say wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. Again, she wondered why he suddenly cared. She was nothing. An object. A tool. Nothing to be worried about. She didn't want him involved. She didn't want him to care. It made it easier.

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She tried closing it, but found that her mind wouldn't obey. Why was she crying? Miroku had just been cursed. No, that's not it. Why? Why? Why? She didn't know. Even she didn't have an answer. How is she supposed to give him one then? She forced her mouth shut and looked away; breaking whatever it was that held their gazes.

Her heart throbbed in her chest too hard, as if it wanted to get away. She wanted to run away too. She couldn't understand why this was so painful for her. Why she was struggling against him. Everything she did with him was a battle. A battle she realized that she may never win.

She looked up at him again. He then pulled her closer to his body, reached up with his hand and wiped a tear away. She was crying again? She couldn't feel it anymore. Numb to her own emotions. His eyes examined her face, looking for something, anything. She was holding back. He could tell. He didn't blame her though. It's not like he had been the nicest of guys. At least she stopped crying. And yet, he still wanted to know what was wrong.

Kagome opened her mouth, finally able to find something to say to him. But he looked away, stepping back away from her. The tears threaten to reappear again. With her free hand, she covered her mouth, biting down on a finger to keep herself under control. She couldn't believe she had been so weak and lost her grip on her feelings. And he had been the one to catch her. Why couldn't it have been Sango? Sango might understand. Inuyasha never would.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he roughly released her arm and stomped away from her. Kagome fell back, unsure of what had just happened. One moment and then the next . . .

She followed him out of the shrine. Inuyasha had stopped, staring straight ahead of him. Sango and Miroku were both standing, yet it was not a defensive stance. Something else. Shock. They had to know the person that Inuyasha sensed. She felt some relief. He didn't think that caring for her was a mistake. At least that is what she wanted to believe.

The figure approached the campfire, its form hiding in the darkness of the night. Inuyasha stumbled down the steps, stopping when he reached the grass, waiting for the figure to make the next move.

"Where is the jewel?" The familiar voice demanded.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. The owner of the voice was finally revealed by the light of the fire. It's her. It's Kikyou. She was here.

"Who's that?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

Kagome reminded him of what he had done to Kikyou. The pain he caused her. Seeing Kikyou as she stood before him only reminded him that she had denied his only chance to make it up to her. He wanted to love her and protect her from everyone. From everyone like him. And instead . . .

When Inuyasha didn't answer, Kagome decided to take the initiative. She strolled past Inuyasha and stood next to Sango. Sango would protect her just in case. "What do you want with the jewel?"

Kikyou glared at the girl who looked so much like herself. She didn't recognize the young girl as she had never met the doctor that was the jewel expert. "It's none of your business," she snapped at her murky reflection.

Kagome didn't like the sound of her answer, and her attitude all together. She took another step forward. "We don't have it and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to someone so, so rude."

Inuyasha stormed up to Kagome, grabbed her arm and shook her. "You don't have the fuckin' right to talk to her like that!" He yelled at the girl. He pushed her back to Sango and then glanced over at Kikyou. "What do you want Kikyou?"

Kagome's eyes went wide. This, this was Kikyou? This was the reason why Inuyasha hated her so much. This was the powerful miko. Kagome studied the miko and realized how Inuyasha was able to hate her so much. They looked alike. Tall willowy frames, long raven hair and, she couldn't notice any other similarities. Kagome got angry. She didn't look like that woman at all. How dare he?

"You know," she replied flatly. "I want the jewel."

"Anything else?" He asked hopeful. She had sought them out. There was a chance.

Kikyou chuckled. "No," she answered in a mocking manner.

"Why do you want the jewel?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid of what either of them were going to do to her. But she had to know. They all made her out to be the expert on the jewel.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "Stay out of it," he scolded her.

Kagome was ready to argue back until she noticed that his aura had spiked. His claws extended out while his knuckles crackled. She gulped and decided that she would hold her tongue for the moment.

Kikyou watched Kagome, amused by her actions. She eyed the girl that looked so much like her. Kagome stared right back, studying the woman that has caused her much grief over the last couple of weeks. Both of their auras flared and flew toward each other. Kagome held hers back, not wanting to piss Inuyasha off to the point of him attacking her. She would let Kikyou win this one. That was the mature thing to do. Maybe he'd learn something from it.

Kikyou chuckled at the little girl. "I'll never let you have the jewel," Kikyou said directly to Kagome. The she looked over at Inuyasha. "No matter whom you have on your side."

Kagome looked away from the woman. Yes, she would let her win this one. With that said, Kagome turned and quickly hurried into the temple. She didn't want anyone to know. Kikyou smirked at her victim. Looking up at Sango, she left them with her warning. "You have no chance with that weak girl running around with you. I must have the jewel before Naraku gets a hold of it. _Don't_ get in my way."

With that said, Kikyou turned and disappeared into the darkness. Inuyasha could only watch as she walked away. He wanted to chase after her, to beg her to take him back so he could protect her. It was obvious that she didn't want his protection, his company or his love. She didn't want anything to do with him.

Once it was clear that Kikyou was gone, Sango and Miroku turned to Inuyasha, silently looking for some kind of explanation. Inuyasha remained silent as he found himself alone.

Sango just shook her head at the hanyou. Inuyasha had once again proved himself to be the biggest jerk alive. Why did he have to be so mean to Kagome? They barely looked alike at all. A quick glance and one could be confused, but with the time she had spent in both Kikyou's and Kagome's company, it was easy to see how different the two women were. And Sango figured that Inuyasha couldn't make that distinction. Was he that dense?

Sango wanted to tear him a new one, let him know how she felt. Hurting Kagome like that was just plain mean. But she wouldn't. Kagome was trying to keep things civilized. Instead, she turned and headed for the temple, to find Kagome and tell her that everyone would be fine.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha. "It seems that Kikyou is involved and she knows that Naraku is the one specifically after the jewel. She seems very, uh, determined to keep him from possessing the jewel."

Inuyasha just nodded his head. He didn't care about that. Kikyou was once again out of his life by her own choice, once again reminding him about how horrible he was as a hanyou.

**Inside the temple**

Sango found Kagome in one of the smaller rooms packing her backpack. "Is everything all right?" She couldn't have Kagome go running off again, though she wouldn't blame the girl for wanting too.

Kagome chuckled. "I'm so stupid for thinking that for a moment he might have seen me as something other than a thing."

There was silence between the girls. Sango just stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame. Kagome held some clothing in her hand, but was stilled.

"That was the Kikyou, right?" Kagome whispered.

Sango pushed herself off of the frame and sat down next to Kagome. "Yeah, that was her."

"What . . . uh . . . what happened between them? Between Inuyasha and Kikyou?" Kagome reluctantly asked.

"I'm not sure." Sango started. "They may have been more than friends." Sango played with the hem of her shirt. "Rumor has it that he might have loved her."

Kagome wasn't surprised to hear this. It was easy to see how any man could be in love with Kikyou. She was beautiful. Refined. She walked with an elegance and grace that belonged to royalty. Yes, they were so much different. Kikyou was so much more a woman than Kagome could ever be. It's was as obvious as the sun.

"And then what?" Kagome asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know. He doesn't talk about it. But, somehow, the jewel was involved." Sango stood up. "Dinner is ready."

Kagome looked up at Sango. "I . . . I can't. What I mean is that I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to work on this. I have to find the jewel now."

"Okay. If you get hungry, come on out," Sango informed her.

"Don't worry about me. I have snacks. Eat it all. And goodnight."

Sango sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to change Kagome's mind. Walking outside, she found Miroku and Inuyasha sitting silently in front of the campfire. Sango sat down next to Miroku. "Feelin' okay houshi?" She asked, concerned about his condition.

"Yeah. In fact, with the rosary on, I can't even tell I have a hole in my hand. I'll just have to get used to this thing around my wrist all of the time. It's kinda like a watch in that sense. I'll have to thank Kagome again for her quick thinking and knowledge."

"Well, dinner is ready, so let's eat," Sango quipped as she reached out and opened the lid to the pot that had soup stewing over the fire. She dished out three bowls of food.

"What about Kagome?" Miroku asked noticing that the person whom he wanted to show some gratitude wasn't present.

Inuyasha glanced away. Sango noticed Inuyasha's reaction, but decided to ignore him altogether. "She's working."

Miroku nodded. He understood. It really meant she was ignoring everyone, namely the hanyou. "This means she won't eat or sleep at all tonight."

Sango agreed. "Yep." Sango stirred her spoon around in her soup. "Miroku?" She started. "The way Kikyou said Naraku's name, the look on her face, I . . . " she stopped, not wanting to aggravate Inuyasha any more. She noticed that he was prepared to do something regretful to Kagome and didn't want to fight her commander and friend.

"What Sango?" Miroku asked not worrying about Inuyasha's feelings for the moment. This was not just about Inuyasha anymore. This was about the war. War was his first duty above anyone's personal feelings about relationships.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that she may know something we don't," Sango suggested.

Miroku nodded. "I too felt the same thing. Kikyou has been looking for the jewel just as we have and she may have come across information that we haven't yet." Miroku rested his spoon in the bowl. "What Naraku's plans are, or what Kikyou's plans are, they are secondary to protecting Kagome and finding the jewel." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha when he said this, hoping that the point would stick in his hanyou friend's mind.

Inuyasha just _keh'ed_ them and focused on his food. He glanced up in the direction of the temple. He knew he was an idiot, but this was something that Kagome could never understand, for his own reasons. She had no need to know the truth about him. Keeping her at bay kept her safe. He never knew when he was going to be ordered to make another mistake. Or he might even make one on his own accord.


	25. Diggin' For Red Gold

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Dear Santa . . .

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Five Diggin' for Red Gold**

**The Next Morning at the Temple Shrine**

The sun rose earlier and hotter in the morning, giving indication to all that it was going to be a day where many would suffer from the inability to stay cool enough. And to tease the population, the breeze was already warm, if there was even a breeze at all to offer any release to those unfortunate to be stuck outside.

Everyone woke up rather early from the heat and after eating a quick and simple breakfast continued to head south once again. Sango suggested to Miroku that maybe he should ride on Kirara's back for a while, but he convinced her that he was feeling fine and that the exercise would do him good. Sango agreed, but watched over him anyway. His curse worried her, as well as his attitude towards it. Was it because it was a part of his family's history? Either way, she was afraid that he was only putting up a front for her.

Kagome took the spot on Kirara and furiously studied her notes. No way was she going to let some rude woman stop her from finding the jewel. She wasn't going to lose to her. And if anyone said one word about them looking alike, she would show them a thing or two. That woman, that Kikyou, was the reason why she had suffered during her time with Inuyasha.

This was Kagome's way of giving the silent treatment to Inuyasha once again. She had refrained from using the rosary after his display last night. If she closed her eyes, she would briefly imagine those claws covered with her blood and she would bolt straight up and refocus her attention on her notes. It was good motivation.

Everyone had remained quiet since the time Kikyou made her appearance. No one was sure how to take it. Inuyasha felt that it was just another reminder that he would never win with the gods, he would be forever tortured and forever alone. Sango was conflicted. She had at one time trusted Kikyou. But after Kikyou's performance last night, the caring miko who saved hundreds of lives had vanished and was replaced with a woman hell-bent on the jewel.

Miroku couldn't stop from analyzing what he and Sango had discussed last night. Kikyou had now come into play. But he couldn't group her with those after the jewel for power. She wasn't like that. He knew that. He could tell from her aura. She was angry and bitter, but still pure of heart. Miroku knew Kikyou's history, her duty to protect the jewel. But once she specifically mentioned Naraku, things were thrown into a loop. How were Kikyou and Naraku connected?

They stopped for a quiet and quick lunch before returning to their journey. The sun beat down on them, even though the shade of the trees. Kagome decided to dress not as cool as she had yesterday and wore khaki capris with a short sleeved shirt. Her tank top from yesterday was ruined. Clothes were starting to get damaged quickly and she would have to go shopping soon for replacements.

Inuyasha and Kirara both stopped, their demon hearing picked up a rustling in the surrounding trees. Grabbing for the hilt of his sword, he reached out to stop Miroku who in turn stopped Sango. The three stood there, eyes closed as they listened for something.

Kirara turned around and stood close to her human companions. Kagome sensed something in the trees. She stuffed her notebooks as quickly as she could into her backpack. It was at a moment like this that she wished that she had her bow and arrows.

The creature burst out form the trees. A giant centipede. Kagome found it to be a rather ugly looking thing. She slid off of Kirara's back and hid behind the demon cat. Inuyasha smirked. He was waiting for some fresh meat to practice his new trick on. He pulled out a transformed Tessaiga and aimed it at the centipede demon.

He didn't notice its tail whipping around until it kicked his feet from underneath him, causing him to go flying in one direction and his sword in another. Sango jumped back, taking a firm hold on her boomerang, and readying it for a throw. However, the same trick the centipede used on Inuyasha, it used on Sango.

Sango fell with a thump and her boomerang was no longer within her grasp. Miroku ran over to Sango, asking if she was okay as he helped her back onto her feet. Kirara snapped at the centipede, being the only one able to protect Kagome.

The centipede flew at Kirara, ramming into the cat with its head. Kirara and Kagome were thrown backwards. Kirara transformed back into her smaller self. "Kirara!" Kagome yelled out. Then she realized that the centipede demon was staring right at her. Kagome gulped.

The centipede demon laughed. "Yes. I must get stronger," it hissed. Kagome crawled backwards from it. She was looking around for someone to help her. The centipede loomed over Kagome, moving towards the girl, snaking its long tongue out.

Inuyasha yelled as he came crashing down, slicing the centipede in half with the Tessaiga. The centipede screamed as it died and turned the dust. Kagome was panting. This draftee thing was really taking a toll on her. Her life had no value when compared to the jewel. But this demon was different. It looked like it wanted to eat her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked as her and Miroku came running over.

Kagome stood up, stroking her sore backside. "Yeah. Fine," she replied.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Keep your powers in check and then we won't be in messes like this."

This was the first thing he had said to her since last night. "Baka. If I used my powers, that thing would have been purified before you even sensed it." She picked up an injured Kirara and walked away. She had decided to take this moment for a break.

Finding a soft patch of grass, she plopped down with the small demon cat and carefully set it down. Kagome pulled out her notebook and once again read over the riddle. She didn't know why she needed to see it to read it. She had the riddle memorized already. It echoed in her mind when she slept. Snapping the notebook shut, she stuffed it back into her backpack and lied down on the grass next to Kirara.

**& & & & & & & & &**

They continued onward with their journey south after the little break. Inuyasha was getting more and more agitated and was on them about hurrying to the nearest town, which they had to be at in two days. Kagome didn't ask about it figuring it had to do with the war. She too wanted to be in a town. She longed for a real bed, a real bath and a real meal.

That night they set up camp. Things were fine amongst the group. Miroku was trying to get sympathy gropes from both Sango and Kagome. Kagome had decided to not think about the riddle for a while to give her mind some time off. As long as they continued south, she would be okay.

Dinner was going well until Inuyasha stopped eating. When Inuyasha stopped eating, it was a good indication that something was up. He carefully finished up his food and stood up, gazing into the darkness. "Stay here," he ordered them before running off.

"I wonder what that was about," Sango commented as she shuffled around through her food looking for chunks of meat and vegetables.

Miroku shrugged. "Probably a small demon after Kagome."

Kagome stood up. "Any demon after me is after the jewel and might know something." And with that said, she ran into the woods after Inuyasha.

"Should we go after her?" Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku shook his head. "No. Inuyasha is out there and he's probably already taken care of the demon. If we went out there, we'd get lost and waste time. We'll just wait here for them."

**& & & & & & & & &**

Inuyasha kept running and running, trying to pick up the lost trail of the scent that caught his nose. But it just suddenly vanished. It was odd for a scent to vanish like that. He knew that Kagome was capable of such a bastardly trick, but she was at the campsite. He spun around in the wooded area, not recognizing any of the scents, he figured that it was his head playing a trick on him and turned to head back to the campsite.

Kagome ran deeper into the woods. She felt something. Something weird, a bit out of place for the woods and so she followed it. It could be Inuyasha fighting the demon. Running faster, she wanted to get to him before he completely destroyed the thing.

Coming to a clearing in the woods, Kagome stopped. There was something in a tree just opposite of her. It was glowing and slithering around in the tree tops looking like moving streamers. Kagome took a step towards it, wondering what it could be. The demon Inuyasha had chased after?

Kagome froze. She now recognized what it was that the glowing things were slithering around. "Kikyou," she breathed out. Kagome also recognized the slithering things as shinigami, soul gatherers.

"So, you're Higurashi," Kikyou spoke, finally recognizing who the girl was. "You are considered an expert on the jewel and yet, its location eludes even you." Kagome couldn't reply. She bit her bottom lip. It was a spoken declaration of her failure thus far.

"But I know where it is"

Shocked, Kagome looked up at Kikyou. She wanted to ask Kikyou where she thought it might be when the shinigami wrapped themselves around her body. Kagome became paralyzed by their presence, unable to speak. The shinigami coiled around her upper body, underneath her arms, picking her body up off of the ground. One shinigami wrapped itself around her dangling feet. She was floating above the ground unable to do anything.

Kikyou walked up to the stranded girl. "My family was entrusted with the protection of the jewel," Kikyou spoke. But she knew that Kagome knew some of this. "The jewel was to be used to destroy all demons off of the face of the Earth," Kikyou continued with her explanation.

Kagome couldn't respond as she was helpless. She was only able to listen and watch. Kikyou stood directly to the girl, Kagome's waist at Kikyou's eye level. Kagome tried to scream when she watched as Kikyou unsheathed a dagger from behind her back. Kagome tried with all of her might to break free from the shinigami, but they were too powerful for her.

Where was Inuyasha? Kagome wondered. He was out here first. He should have been here; he could have easily sensed this. This was Kikyou, the woman he loved. Surely he wouldn't ignore that. He had an order to protect Kagome and that should have been his reason to be out there now, saving her. Instead, she was alone with Kikyou and her knife.

Kikyou tugged on Kagome's shirt and used the knife to cut it off of the doctor. The shirt floated down to the ground leaving Kagome's bra clad chest and stomach exposed to Kikyou and a very sharp knife. Taking the tip of the knife, Kikyou gently dragged it down the left side of Kagome's body.

Kagome screamed. At least she thought she did when she felt the dagger plunge deep inside of her. But her voice was lost. Kikyou hacked a deep wound into Kagome's side and then with the dagger deep inside, she pulled it to the side, opening the cut up.

A brilliant light escaped the wound. Kikyou dug the knife into Kagome's body deeper, trying to dig something out of her. Kagome could feel the warm blood pouring out of the wound as other parts of her body cooled down rapidly. She suddenly felt weak and unable to focus on the situation.

Kikyou continued to dig until it popped out. Kagome could see what Kikyou held in her hand. A small object that was a beautiful light pink, almost white color. It looked smaller than what Kagome thought it would be, but the power it held was as amazing as she knew it would be.

Kikyou glared up at the dazed girl. "Filth like you could only taint something so pure." Picking up Kagome's shirt, she wiped the knife clean and dropped it back onto the ground. Kikyou walked off into the darkness, taking the Shikon no Tama with her.

The shinigami continued to hold Kagome's bloody body up until Kikyou had plenty of time to escape. They then uncoiled themselves from around her body and let her drop hard onto the ground. Kagome found that her voiced had returned. But she lacked the strength and energy to say anything.

Fumbling around on the ground for her shirt, she stuffed it into a ball and held it against the wound. Using her reserve strength, Kagome dragged herself across the clearing to the nearest tree. She had to keep her head up above the wound. Leaning against the tree, Kagome held the shirt to her wound as tightly as she could, but she could barely feel the fabric against her skin.

She was surprised to discover that the jewel had been hidden inside of her body the whole time. Was the same person responsible for carefully _hiding_ the artifacts around Japan the same person who hid the jewel in her body? But she had no scars there. But she then had to wonder if the jewel being in her body was the reason behind her having the power of the miko.

No one in her family ever claimed to have such powers. Having the jewel inside her body explained her uniqueness. But if the jewel was responsible for her miko power, then without it, she was powerless to heal herself and tonight, she would die.

**Naraku's compound**

Kikyou entered the room where Naraku sat. He barely acknowledged her presence, but he knew she was there and she knew that he knew. "Were my shinigami helpful?" He asked.

Kikyou dug into her pocket and tossed Naraku the jewel she dug out from Kagome's body. Naraku was surprised as he stared at the glowing object. Reaching for it, the jewel turned from a bright pink to a dark purple color. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the immediate change in the jewel.

Naraku looked up at Kikyou, lifting the jewel up. "You know, this is only a piece of it."

"And that is the only piece you'll have," she spat at him.

Naraku chuckled. "Still angry with me Kikyou?"

Kikyou turned to face away from him and storms out of the room. His laugh followed her out as he examined the chunk of the jewel he had. Even though it wasn't the whole thing, it was large enough for him to start. Why Kikyou gave him this, he would never know. But he didn't care. That didn't matter.

**Camp**

Inuyasha returned to camp and sat down across from Sango and Miroku. Sango glanced around the area, looking for Kagome. A minute passed and Kagome still had not shown up. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against the log he had used as a seat. "Dunno."

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks. "Um, Inuyasha, Kagome ran after you to keep you from killing that demon before she had a chance to interrogate the thing," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha looked oddly at Miroku. "What demon?"

"Isn't that what you smelled and chased after?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sat up and was about to answer when a powerful smell collided with his nose. He fell forward, coughing and hacking.

"Are you all right? Was it poisonous?" Sango inquired to her commander's actions.

Inuyasha struggled to stand up. Once he was on his feet, he took off running into the woods. Sango turned to Kirara who was feeling better from the attack earlier on. Kirara didn't have to be told. She transformed and followed Inuyasha into the forest.

Blood. Lots of blood. Human blood. Blood that he recognized. A smell that physically hurt him. A demon? What demon? He hadn't sense any demon. It was Kikyou that he smelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream pierced the quiet woods. He recognized it. The blood. The cry of death. It was Kagome. He dashed as fast as his demon blood could carry him to get to her.

He was disgusted at the sight that greeted him in the clearing. Her body was slumped up against a tree. The intense rich smell of her blood made him nauseous, but he ignored it as he slowly approached her. He stood over her body and stared at her, unmoving. How long he started at her, he didn't know, but when he realized that he was just staring, he turned away.

It's too much like that night.

Twigs and dried leaves nestled in her ratted hair. Bending down, he slid his arms underneath her body and scooped her up in his arms. Again, he couldn't look at her. Her body was cold, limp and covered in blood. Thick blood.

She looked too much like Kikyou did that night.

There was still some life left in Kagome. Her head turned to look at Inuyasha. Her eyes were bright and shining, but full of tears that she had no energy to shed. With her hand, she reached up to touch his face, to convince herself that he was really there. Her fingers smeared blood across his face. She suddenly felt bad that her last image of his face would be covered with her blood.

Her head dropped back and her eyes rolled back. Inuyasha gently shook her. "Oi, Kagome. Come on, you gotta wake up." He helped her to hold her head up, giving support to her neck. Kagome reopened her eyes and tried to look at his face. It was so fuzzy and unfocused. "Where is the demon that did this to you?"

Kagome smiled. This caught him off guard. Why the hell was she smiling? "There was no demon," she croaked out, her voice broken and raspy. Kagome came to the point where she had to carefully suck in air for her lungs. "Don't . . . hate . . . me . . . be . . .cause of her." She spoke.

Inuyasha was confused. Her? Who was this her? "Tell me who did this to you."

She continued to smile. She didn't want to tell him. It would hurt him too much and she hated people to be in pain. She wanted to take away his suffering. His face was too beautiful to be scrunched up in a permanent scowl.

The day when she helped him master his sword was the one that completely changed her mind about him. She knew that he had been hurt too many times in his life and he carried those scars with him daily. And she was a scar in his life that reminded him daily of a love that he lost. No, she didn't want to burden him like that anymore.

Right now, she was okay with dying. The jewel was gone. It was in trusted hands. Sort of. Kagome feared for the demons that were good. Kikyou might use the jewel to completely wipe out all demon-kind. She only hoped that Kikyou could find her love for Inuyasha and spare him his life. To give him just one moment of happiness. That is what he wanted with Kikyou, love and happiness.

Kagome tried not to sadden herself with such thoughts. Thoughts of happiness and love. Dreams she never pursued. Right now, she could only think of Inuyasha. Why she suddenly could only think of him she didn't know. Maybe she _had_ fallen in love with the irritable jerk. She laughed inwardly. It would make sense. The one person she argued with the most would be the one she would fall the hardest for.

No longer with the strength to keep looking at the golden orbs of Inuyasha, her eyes fluttered shut; a smile remained on her face as she took heavy breaths. Death would free him. It would free him from his duty to protect her. The duty neither of them wanted, but had come to accept. She had been prepared for death to come to her. It had just surprised her that the appearance Death had taken for its appointment with her.

"Oi, wake up," he begged, gently shaking her. He didn't know why, but seeing her like this wasn't what he wanted. If she died like this, it would be like seeing Kikyou dying that night. Yes, he was being selfish. He couldn't live with this. Seeing Kagome lying like this in his arms only reminded him that it could be Kikyou.

Kirara showed up and mewed at Inuyasha, pulling him out of his thoughts. Inuyasha nodded and quickly headed back to camp with Kagome clutched tightly in his arms and Kirara following behind. It didn't take him as long to get to camp as it was to find Kagome.

Sango stood up with Inuyasha and Kirara's arrival. "Oh my god. Kagome? What happened?" She asked as Inuyasha laid the girl's body down carefully, trying not to look at her. Sango knelt next to the body and pulled away the shirt that was clutched to Kagome's side. "Oh no."

Miroku grabbed Kagome's and Sango's bags and carried them over to Sango. Digging inside, he pulled out first aid kits and anything that could be used as bandages. Sango inspected the wound. "It's a knife wound. Not a very clean one though. Several stabs in this one spot," she explained as she took her first glance at the wound. Her battlefield instincts kicked on that moment.

Miroku looked at it. He reached out to touch it only to have his pull his hand back from a faint zap. "The knife was laced with dark magic." Sango proceeded to clean the wound with the water they had stored for drinking. "Inuyasha, did you see or hear anything before you found her."

Inuyasha only shook his head. He couldn't answer. He didn't want to answer. It was better for him to walk away and let those that could take care of her, do what they were trained to do.

Sango cringed at the sight of the ugly wound. "This is a very deep wound." She leaned in a bit to get a better inspection of it. "It's almost like someone was . . . digging in her with a knife."

Inuyasha couldn't listen to it. But he couldn't leave either. He was stuck.

Sango took out some ointment and started patting it around the wound. Miroku looked over the rest of Kagome's body. "There is only that one cut. This was done intentionally." Sango frowned when she heard Miroku say that. But he was right.

Miroku moved over to Kagome's head and lifted her head up, placing it in his lap. Sango worked on stitching up and then wrapping her wound up with bandages. "Hang in there," she whispered words of encouragement. Sango wasn't ready to see this girl die.

It took almost an hour to fully bandage and treat the wound as best as they could with the supplies they had. Sango was able to stop the bleeding and did everything she could to keep it stopped. It was now up to Kagome and her miko abilities.

Inuyasha pushed himself up from the tree he had leaned up against as he watched Sango tend to Kagome's injury. Kagome was still out. He walked over to Sango and sat down next to Miroku. "We need to get moving."

"Inuyasha, you can't . . . "Sango started as her gaze fell onto Kagome.

"We have to be in the next down before nightfall," he said quietly, keeping his gaze averted from the injured girl.

Sango reluctantly nodded. She understood. So did Miroku. "Can we wait until the morning? Osaka is only a few hours walk from here." Sango looked down at Kagome. Her breathing was still labored, her body cold and skin pale. Kagome was barely alive, but even Sango couldn't guarantee that she would be that way in the morning. If Kagome had no reason to live, then this would be her last night.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't argue with that. Sango wouldn't let anyone leave with Kagome in her current condition. With her miko abilities, she should be at least partially healed by morning and able to travel. It was only a few hours to morning anyway. He turned and headed towards a tree some distance away form the fire. Hopping up into the tree, he found a sturdy branch to rest on and closed his eyes praying that the images of a broken Kagome wouldn't haunt his mind.

**Kikyou's Place**

Kikyou stormed into her small building that she used as her home. The shinigami still followed her as they now belonged to her as a gift from Naraku. She didn't care. If they had use later on, then she would use them.

She was sure that the Higurashi girl had the whole jewel inside of her. The power she felt from Higurashi easily overshadowed her own. And that was how she came to the conclusion that Higurashi possessed the jewel on herself. As a miko, it was easy to see where it was located inside of her body.

Why she hadn't sense it before? Kikyou didn't know. But what bothered her more was that the other half of the jewel was still out there in some unknown location where anyone could snatch it up. It didn't make sense that only a part of the jewel was hidden within the girl's body. Unless someone physically placed it inside of her. Kikyou didn't notice any scars, but then again, she wasn't looking for any.

She had wanted to give Naraku the jewel and to let him taint it as much as she could before purifying him along with the jewel. That was why she gave it to him. But since it wasn't whole, her plan backfired and now she would have to wait and watch. What would he do with the jewel?

However, that wasn't her only problem. She was now in a race to find the other pieces of the jewel. Where were they? And how many other pieces were there? And she would have to live with Higurashi's death. She had killed an innocent. But Kikyou believed that sacrifices had to be made, one girl's death was nothing compared to what Naraku was capable of. It was all for the greater good.


	26. New

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous disclaimers.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Six New **

Sango held onto Kagome's imp form against Kirara's body as the cat flew through the sky toward the nearest town. Miroku rode on Inuyasha's back as he was able to keep up with the cat demon. They had a late start this morning. Kagome had seemed to get worse over the night, and no one could explain it given her previous abilities to heal rapidly. Sango asked for extra time. Inuyasha reluctantly gave in to his friend's request.

Two hours after that, Inuyasha told Sango they had no choice but to get moving. They had to be in Osaka by late afternoon. He did allow them to stop for a break while Sango used Kagome's clothing as bandages since they had run out. It was the only thing they had to stop the bleeding.

Sango shook her head. "I don't understand. Why isn't she healing quickly?" Sango had to burn the clothing that had soaked up too much of Kagome's blood so they couldn't be tracked.

Inuyasha heard Sango make the comment. "You can _think_ all you want in the next town. Just keep her on that cat of yours."

Sango sighed and nodded, checking to make sure there was no way Kagome was going to fall off Kirara. Kagome's breathing was still labored and the healthy color of skin would not return. Sango thought she had died once, but Kirara insisted that the girl was still alive. Sango trusted Kirara and her abilities. Demons were able to sense life and death in humans. It was enough to give Sango a bit of hope for Kagome.

They had made it to town by late afternoon much to Inuyasha's pleasure.

"Let's find some place private," Inuyasha instructed as Miroku slid off of his back. Miroku walked over to Kirara and Sango slid off her cat's back. Sango and Miroku gently took Kagome off of Kirara's back. Miroku cradled the dying girl in his arms as Kirara transformed back into her smaller self. It was easier for them to travel through town without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"One of the gang outposts?" Sango suggested as she knew there was a place in town that might work.

Miroku shook his head. "No. That may not be the best idea."

"Oh and why not monk?" Inuyasha snorted as he was ready to head toward someplace familiar.

Miroku looked down at Kagome. "If she were to wake up in a compound, I don't think that would help her with healing. She's been very adamant about not going. Until she's better, I'd suggest someplace else."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. But I don't want to pay for a room."

Sango protested. "But he can't just find any place. We need someplace clean because of her wounds."

It was all about Kagome. He hated it.

Miroku agreed with Sango. "The quicker Miss Kagome heals, the sooner she'll be able to tell us what happened. Anyone who attacked her may be associated with Naraku."

Inuyasha winced at the statement. He had a feeling, but shook it off. The day was getting late. "Fuck. Whatever. I don't care. Just find a goddamn place."

The searched the town for a cheap, yet decent place to stay and found one on the outskirts of town. This suited their needs better. In case anyone caught Kagome's scent, if there was a fight, it wouldn't be in the middle of town.

The cheapest deal for them was to get two rooms with two beds. Inuyasha was fine with this. He didn't care if there was a bed or not. It's not like he slept much. Sango went to one of the War Dogs outposts and secured herself bandages and food for the night. Upon returning, she cleaned Kagome's wound, applied more ointment and rewrapped it. She was also able to find Kagome some clean clothes that covered her up more than the pants and bra she ended up traveling in for the day.

Once clean and dressed, Sango let Kagome sleep in the bed. Leaving the room to just walk and get away from the smell of blood, Sango found Miroku outside and they sat down together.

"How is she Sango?" Miroku asked as he fiddled with the rosary beads around his hand. He had to admit that he was getting used to them. He hardly noticed its presence.

Sango sighed. "I don't know. At the Miko compound, when a girl came in with injuries, several miko used their powers to heal wounds. Kagome doesn't have that. And I don't know if there is a limit to her powers. The wound she sustained at the shrine was nothing compared to this. Her powers may not be working because, as you said, the weapon was laced with something dark."

Miroku nodded. He set his hand down on his lap, content that the beads were still doing its job. "That sounds plausible. I too do not know enough about the miko to make any kind of conclusion. All we know is that Kagome was seriously injured, meaning we have failed to protect her."

"Whoever or whatever attacked may not have known that she was the Kagome Higurashi," Sango commented, her eyes catching the cursed hand.

"Why do you say that Sango?"

"Naraku wants her alive. It would be better for him to have her kidnapped in perfect health. And if someone wanted to bargain with Naraku for her life, it would still be best to have her unharmed. She's not valuable to Naraku in this condition. She can't share her information; she can't hunt for the jewel."

Miroku picked up his Buddha staffed and studied it. "I think you're right. Unless something else is going on that we don't know about."

"You can't mean . . ." Sango started but quickly stopped.

Miroku closed his eyes. "The information of the jewel Kagome possesses is . . . scary. If someone else were to have known of the power or the location of the jewel and didn't want anyone to get their hands on it, the easiest thing to do would be to kill the one person who knows more about it than anyone else."

"I don't want to believe that," Sango whispered. She sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. It had been a long night watching over Kagome, watching as Kagome's condition quickly declined.

"Neither do I. But this is war."

Sango stood up. "I'm going to go check on Kagome."

"I'm going to stand guard. Night Sango."

Sango smiled and blushed. "Good night Miroku." He watched as she left, always mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

Sango walked down the hallway towards the room she shared with Kagome. Pulling out the only key for the room, Sango inserted the key and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. She fiddled with the key some more. The door still wouldn't move. Sango shoved the door some, but not too loudly as Kagome was still asleep and healing on the other side of the door. But it's of no use. The door just wouldn't' open.

Running, she found Miroku right where she left him and explained her little situation. He chuckled and followed her to her room. Sango tried the door once more to show him. Miroku took the key from her hand and tried himself, thinking that this was a chance for him to show off his masculinity, only to succumb to the same problem.

"Kagome's in there," Sango reminded Miroku. "And I need to get some sleep."

Miroku turned to Sango and took her hands in his. "My dear Sango. You are always welcomed in my bed."

"Hentai!" She screamed as she smacked him hard across the face.

The door across the hall opened up and out stumbled Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango both look at him. "I actually heard something," he said to explain his reasoning for standing out in the hallway.

Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't get over it."

Sango agreed. "I can't either, it's just so . . . "

Inuyasha looked away as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Feh," he shot out. "I can't help it. It happens every month." He then looked at his friend. "Why are you standing out in the hallway anyways?" He asked to change the subject from the transformation into his human part.

"I can't get into my room," Sango explained looking at the door.

Miroku decided to take a closer examination of the door. Placing his hand on the door, he closed his eyes and focused his energy on the door. Opening his eyes, he replied, "There is some kind of energy in the room."

Sango was relieved. "Perhaps her miko abilities are finally powering up."

"I can't tell," he answered. "It could be good or bad."

Inuyasha ran back into his room and came out with Tessaiga in hand. He pulled it out of its sheath only to find himself holding a rusty sword. "What the fuck?" He declared. With the sword in hand, he shook it a few times, trying to get the thing started. But nothing. Right now, the sword was useless.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked, looking to the two men for an answer.

Inuyasha put Tessaiga back into its sheath. "You can use my bed. I'll find someplace else to go."

"Inuyasha. I can't do that. Tonight . . . "She stopped knowing how much Inuyasha hated to be reminded that this was his night to be human, the night when he felt the weakest. She knew how much he detested weakness.

"I'll be fine Sango," he assured her.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku disappeared into the boy's room for the night. Inuyasha, with the useless sword in hand, stood next to the door of Kagome's room. He sighed. This wasn't going to be the safest thing for him to do, but he knew that. However, it was the only way. He slid down the wall, leaning his back as comfortably as he could against the wall. He had planned to get some sleep since they decided to stay in a hotel, but tonight, he was on guard duty.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up to find herself in a room, a dark room. She tried to sit up in her bed only to feel a sharp pain originating from her left side. Reaching over, she found a lamp and turned it on. Lifting her shirt up, she saw the bandages wrapped around her waist. Pulling the shirt down, she recalled what had happened to her.

Crawling out of bed, Kagome went into the bathroom and took a look at herself. It wasn't a pretty sight. She had been washed down with a cloth, but not cleaned. Her hair was a nest, her skin still pale from lack of energy and food. The clothes were similar to the ones Sango wore.

Then it hit her.

She had been brought in. They had ended up taking her to a compound. That had to be it. Leaving the bathroom, she looked around the room. There were two beds, but only one had been slept in. Turning, she stumbled to the door and unlocked it.

She looked out in the hallway and checked for sign's of life. She heard breathing and looked at where it came from. Just to the left of the door sat a man with long black hair, sitting on the floor, sleeping. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked again. With her vision cleared, she saw a silver-haired hanyou sitting on the floor looking up at her with his golden eyes.

He looked at her and she started right back at him. Quickly getting to his feet, he pushed her into the room and closed the door behind him. Tossing the sword onto the made bed he continued to glare at her. Kagome felt nervous and suddenly looked away from his glare.

"What happened?" He demanded softly.

Kagome looked up at him and then looked away. "I . . . I can't tell you," she spoke, her voice still hoarse from not speaking all day yesterday.

Clenching his fist he took a step closer to her. "That's not an answer I'm willing to accept."

"You're just going to have to do," she quickly replied.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit. He couldn't understand her reluctance. "Why?"

"Be . . . because you won't believe me." Kagome recalled the events that happened that night. The tears formed in her tired and dull eyes. "Because it's something _your_ Kikyou would never do."

Upon hearing that name, Inuyasha's body clenched up, froze. Yes, he had smelt her that night. She was the smell he went chasing after. Knowing that he had a powerful sense of smell, Kikyou could use that to call out to him, for them to meet privately. And so he ran out there after her, except, he couldn't find her. Then he figured that since it was so close to the night of the new moon, that his senses had dulled and he had just convinced himself that she was out there.

"I know why you hate me so much," Kagome began. Inuyasha looked up at her in disbelief. What could she be talking about? "Seeing her, I remind you of her, and whatever it was that happened between the two of you. I know that the jewel was involved. And the jewel and I . . . "

Kagome turned away from him. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You can take me to your compound now." She realized that this place was a hotel when she looked down the hallway and saw the signs. Kagome fell down onto the bed, still looking away from him. Never could she look at him. "I failed," she whispered.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He was listening; he could hear her, but the words . . .

Kagome decided that she had to look at him. For some reason, this felt like the end. "The jewel has been found, and it wasn't by me. According to you, I am worthless. I guess this means you're right," she chuckled. "I guess you don't need to take me to your compound. It's done. Over with."

Inuyasha watched her speak the words that he had heard. It took his mind some time to process everything. And he found something to respond to her. As his mouth opened, the door opened, and Sango and Miroku came rushing in. Sango rushed over to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked trying to check her over.

Kagome nodded, pushing Sango's hands away. "Yeah, I'm getting better."

"What happened Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"An altercation," Kagome replied without giving too much away. What had happened was just between her and Kikyou, but Inuyasha would be involved as he felt he already was.

"Are you able to travel?" Sango inquired.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the nightstand where her backpack was sitting. "Yeah. I'll be continuing south. There are some people there who might be willing to give me a place to stay."

"Wait a minute. I believe I have missed something," Miroku interjected. "Does this mean you are giving up on the jewel?"

Kagome looked at him and then at Sango, refusing to look at Inuyasha. "Someone else found the jewel. That is what I learned from my _altercation_."

Sango stood up and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "What are you saying Kagome?"

Inuyasha noticed that Miroku had left. Miroku was a man of information. And this was big information. If the jewel had indeed been found, Miroku would have to send word out to Sesshoumaru immediately.

"Sango. Someone else figured out the riddle. And now, they have the jewel."

"But how can you be so sure Kagome? Just hearing someone say it doesn't mean anything."

Kagome looked up at her friend. "Because I saw it." She placed her hand on the wound.

"Well, do you know who has it?"

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha; he met her eyes and then quickly looked in the opposite direction. "I don't know," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha could sense that she was lying. Which meant . . . Kikyou was out there. Kagome was telling the truth. He balled his fists, digging his claws into his palms. How . . . Why . . . ? Questions. All he had were questions.

**& & & & & & & & &**

Miroku had slipped into his hotel room to make a phone call. He picked it up and called the special number to get into contact with Sesshoumaru. Instead, he got a prerecorded message.

'_We are sorry that you were unable to connect with the number you have dialed._

_At this time, no calls are allowed in or out concerning meetings. However, if you_

_Have a previously scheduled appointment, those will hold until we are able to solve_

_Our current problem. Thank you and have a nice day_.'

Miroku put the receiver back down. He left the room and entered the room where everyone else was at. "Inuyasha, Sango, I need to speak to you privately for a moment please. Kagome."

Kagome nodded. Sango and Inuyasha followed Miroku to the other room. Miroku closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" Sango asked.

"There's no way I can verify Kagome's claims. And the reason for it is because I think the compound may be in trouble. Before I met up with you, I was on a mission about a breach. And I think that is the reason why the compound is on data shut-down," Miroku explained. He couldn't give away the details of his mission, at least in front of Sango, but she had a right to know that there was trouble.

"How can we found out then?" Sango spoke.

"I am supposed to meet someone here. Until then, I don't know."

Sango headed backed into the room where Kagome was at. Inuyasha and Miroku followed. "Kagome, are you sure someone took the jewel?" Kagome nodded her head. "Can you describe the person or demon who did take it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I . . . I can't."

"Liar," Inuyasha said out loud.

Everyone heard this, especially Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "Well then, I'm not the only one who knows who took it."

Miroku and Sango turned their attention to Inuyasha. Then they looked over at Kagome and then back to Inuyasha. With the intense staring between Inuyasha and Kagome, it started to become clear who was involved.

Sango stormed up to Inuyasha. She raised her hand up, ready to hit Inuyasha only to have someone stop her. Sango turned to see who it was. "Miroku. Why?"

Miroku moved Sango over to Kagome. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and hit him in the head with his Buddha staff. Everyone gasped at Miroku's action.

Inuyasha rubbed his head where the Buddha staff had made contact. "Fucker."

"Let me remind you Inuyasha that I do know what has happened between you and Kikyou. And I know that the jewel was involved. If Kagome's story about mikos being able to purify the jewel is correct, then that means mikos are able to sense it."

"Well, if that's true, then Kagome should have sensed it as well," Sango retorted. Miroku is silenced.

"It's check out time," Kagome quipped as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out past everyone. She didn't care about the jewel, about what abilities miko may have or might not have concerning the jewel, and she didn't care if they knew the truth or not.

"Ah, Miss Kagome, it still might not be safe for you to leave by yourself," Miroku yelled out after the girl as he hurried after her.

Kagome smiled at the monk. "I appreciate your offer. But there is no reason for you to have any interest in me anymore."

Sango hurried out after Miroku and heard what Kagome had said. "But Kagome, you are a miko and can sense the jewel, we could use you, to track it down."

Kagome turned away. She couldn't tell them, though she really didn't know why she couldn't. "I . . . I'm not well enough right now to do that. And . . . I'm not powerful enough. I can't go up against the jewel."

Sango nodded her head. "Can we at least accompany you for a few hours? Please? I'm not ready to say goodbye, not yet." Sango turned to Miroku. "Is a few hours okay?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. The man I'm supposed to meet will be in town for a few days. I can leave him a message. We have that much time."

Sango looked at Kagome full of hope. Kagome smiled faintly. "I guess I can't say goodbye just yet either."


	27. Falling to Pieces

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: This is mine. The characters are not. Got it?

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven Falling to Pieces**

Fearing that the compound had been compromised, Miroku decided to change the meeting time and place. Without confirmation on the jewel, Kagome was still a target. Others who didn't know about the jewel would still come after her. The fox demon could handle the problem at the compound. Right now, Miroku had to concentrate on the jewel.

The scenery changed from wooded area to meadows and fields. Empty meadows and fields. Fields were bad for defense, too wide open, no where to hide. They were great for fighting, no obstructions, and clear view. This worried Miroku. Not that he was much of a fighter, but he had to be aware of things like this. His job was to protect Kagome.

Sango walked alongside Kagome, trying to spend their last few moments together the best they could. Sango couldn't apologize enough for everything that had happened. Kagome continued to tell Sango that it didn't matter anymore. That they were way past that point. Kagome told Sango that she considered her a true friend. That it took guts to come out and tell the truth.

As they continued to walk through the field, the weather changed. The wind began to pick up. Everyone stopped as they looked around. There were no clouds in the sky. But the wind was still picking up. Kirara transformed and Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword.

A huge dust cloud approached them. Everyone had to shield there eyes for a moment. But when the dust cleared, Kagome took a step forward and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Kagura smiled. She took out her fan and whipped it open, fanning herself. It was another hot day out. "I came by to thank you my dear doctor."

Inuyasha got a sniff of Kagura. She smelt familiar. Like the creature that attacked them at the mountain and again at the temple. But how could she smell like them? They had killed off those creatures.

"Thank me for what?" Kagome asked.

The smile remained on Kagura's face. "Because of your generous contribution, I now have my full powers enhanced greatly."

Sango looked over at Kagome and then up at Kagura. "What contribution?" She inquired.

"The jewel," Kagura stated.

Kagome grabbed the side where her wound was healing. "Why would Kikyou give you the jewel?" Kagome spat. After Kikyou's declarations of protecting the jewel, she just handed it away, to a demon no less. That . . . that angered her to no end.

"Not me. My employer," Kagura replied with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Bullshit. Kikyou doesn't work for some common demon shit," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagura laughed. "My employer is no common demon shit," she shot back.

Miroku looked down at his hand. "No. He's not. Naraku is not some common demon we've been up against. I have a feeling he's planned all of this."

"My my my. You do have someone here with brains after all," Kagura mocked the group.

Kagome fell to her knees. It couldn't be. The one demon that shouldn't have the jewel at all, the one they had been working so hard to work against, now had the jewel in his possession. Kagome repeatedly muttered her disbelief. No. It couldn't be.

Kagura watched the girl break down. She had watched what Kikyou had done to her. She, Kanna and Naraku had all watched. Kagura felt that it was disgusting while Naraku enjoyed every moment of it. And now to hear that the miko who had promised to protect the jewel had just given it away like trash, the poor doctor was indeed broken.

"Well Higurashi-sensei. Now that Naraku has the jewel, it would be a waste of everyone's time to continue your little expedition. They can't, no; they won't be able to protect you anymore. Come with me. I'll spare their lives for now if you willingly come with me."

Kagome looked up at the wind woman. Tears stained her dirty face. "Why?" She cried out, not understanding Kagura's reasoning.

Kagura fanned herself again and sighed. "Clever doctor. You even had fooled Kikyou. The look of shock on her face was priceless. I don't care for the bitch. Breaking the jewel into pieces and hiding them. Smart girl."

Miroku had to smile. The jewel was in pieces which meant that Naraku only had a piece of the jewel. There was still hope. They could still fight Naraku.

Inuyasha growled. Everyone looked at him and noticed that he was directing his glare right at Kagome. Kagome didn't like it. She hated being blamed by him for everything. To him, everything was her fault. Everything. Even now.

She looked away from him. "I didn't even know I had it in me," she said quietly enough for only those around her to hear.

Inuyasha scoffed at her, not believing anything she had to say. Kagome wasn't going to let this get by. No more. She had taken enough from him, from Kikyou, from everyone.

Standing up, she stalked over to him and started to jab her finger into his chest. "If I knew I had the jewel inside of me, I wouldn't have let Kikyou dig the thing out of my body with a knife. Stop giving everyone but me the benefit of the doubt. I don't want to make Kikyou into the bad person here, but you can't deny it anymore. I'm not the only one who knows what she has done. If you feel like blaming someone, direct it somewhere else because I'm not taking it anymore. Especially from you," she screamed.

Inuyasha was speechless. Sango felt like applauding, but figured it wouldn't be appropriate for the moment. She would comment on it later.

"Well, if the drama is over with I must remind you that you are still drafted and Naraku will come after you sooner rather than later," Kagura spoke, her voice softer than before. Kagura felt for Kagome. It seemed that she had taken a lot of crap from these people. But, the chase was so much fun.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, it transformed and he aimed it at the wind woman. Kagome studied the wind demon. She felt something, a weird sense. Looking at Kagura, she could see something hanging around her neck. It was small, but the light was intense. It wasn't pink, but a magenta color. Kagome recognized the sense. A jewel shard.

Before Kagome could say anything, Kagura whipped her fan at them, tossing dangerous spirals of wind at the group. Kirara ran over and Sango and Miroku grabbed onto her fur as she climbed higher into the air, above the wind spirals. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and carried her out of the wind spiral's path.

He placed the girl behind him, smirking. This time, he was going to use it. Lifting his sword up, he found the scar in the wind, the place to aim his attack. Kagura sensed this and disrupted the flow of wind, making the scar disappear. Inuyasha was shocked. He was unable to use the Wind Scar on this demon.

Kagome took off her backpack and pulled out a small bow and arrows. Something she picked up on her way out of Osaka. I have to try, she thought. Even if I'm not a miko anymore, I still have to try. I won't let her take me away. Kagome aimed the arrow at the wind demoness. Without realizing it, she was still able to put some kind of energy into the arrow. To Kagome, however, she just held a useless bow and arrow.

Inuyasha felt it. He could sense the power behind him. Scared that she might be trying to attack him, he jumped out of the way only to see her aiming for Kagura. Kagome put everything she had in her into that arrow and released it. Kagura sensed the arrow and dodged it.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled at the distracted wind demon.

"NO!" Kagura yelled as the attacked hit her. She pulled out a feather from her hair and flew up high into the air, retreating from the ragtag bunch.

Kagome sighed and dropped onto her knees, out of energy and out of strength. The wound made it difficult for her to catch her breath. Slowly, she lay down onto the ground, curling herself up into the fetal position. Kirara dropped down on the ground to let off her human companions. Inuyasha knelt down next to the girl. Sango wanted to run over to Kagome, but Miroku stopped her.

"Let him," he whispered to Sango. She reluctantly nodded.

"Only a shard and look at her power," Kagome commented weakly. The power she put into the bow was her own physical aura, nothing spiritual.

"Keh. It was nothing I couldn't handle," Inuyasha said. "Are you okay?"

Kagome sat up, nodded and then shook her head. "Just a piece. This means . . . I'm still drafted." She glanced down at the ground, studying the dirt. Would things be easier if she went with Naraku? Would things be easier if she had just died? She didn't know.

"Wha . . . "Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha holding out a clawed hand for her. She took it carefully.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up to her feet. "Don't worry. We'll accompany you," she smiled briefly at him. She turned to pick up her backpack, stuffing the bow back into her bag. "Ready?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. It was odd to see Inuyasha acting so caring. But was it for real?

"I'm sorry Kagome," he apologized, his ears flat up against his head as he cast his amber eyes down on the ground. "I knew. I knew what she did and I . . . I still blamed you for it."

Kagome placed a finger underneath his chin and made him look at her. "It's okay. I mean, I don't expect you to actually care about me. I've accepted what I am to you and this war."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I . . . I do care. You healed my wounds. You helped me master this sword. You gave Miroku hope when I couldn't after . . . And all I did was hurt you."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha got frustrated. "Will you just stop that? You can ask Sango or Miroku. I don't apologize. Ever. And I'm trying to apologize to you. You got hurt when I was supposed to protect you and yet you continue to stand there and take everything. Just for once, let it go."

"Inu . . . yasha," she breathed out. Closing her eyes she nodded. "For you Inuyasha."

**& & & & &**

The continued southward until they reached the next town. The town wasn't as large as Osaka, but it was decent sized. They stopped to look around, to see what the town had for facilities. As Miroku looked around, something caught his eye. He walked away from his companions and approached the familiar sight.

"Such a charming lady to be found at this time of night. Please, allow me, as a gentleman to accompany you to somewhere safer," he wooed the young girl he had seen.

Sango watched with fury as the monk put his moves on a young lady.

"Such a helpful stranger." The young lady blushed. "You may accompany me to my place of residence." She flirted with Miroku.

Miroku nodded and escorted the lady down the street.

"Why that sly sack of . . . "Sango stopped. She took in deep breaths. "Kagome, let's find us a room."

"Uh, okay Sango. Inuyasha," Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. The three of them walked in the opposite direction to look for a motel and restaurant.

The lady pulled Miroku into an alley way. She giggled at him as her hands found her way into his hair. "I got your message," she said softly.

Miroku nodded. "I had hoped so." He pulled her deeper into the alley, where it was a bit darker and further away from the street. "I tried calling earlier and got the phone message," Miroku said to the lady who then transformed in front of his eyes into a fox demon.

"Yeah. We've made some more connections, but nothing to act on yet," the fox demon explained.

"The mole works for Naraku," Miroku stated.

"We've figured as much. There's a lot of interest in our miko and this jewel."

"The mole has had to have been active for at least five years," Miroku told the fox demon.

"You think so?" The fox demon asked.

"I have my reasons."

The fox demon sighed. "There's something else." The fox demon looked at Miroku. "Someone has been looking into Higurashi-sensei's past."

"Kagome?"

"Yes. Not her, but her past. They've inquired at the museum, trying to get records, her school. They have asked about her whereabouts. Hoping that she will lead them to something herself."

"The jewel may have a connection to her past. Naraku has a piece of it. It had been hidden inside Kagome's body without her knowledge. Whoever put it there may be someone she knows and that is why they want to know about her history."

"Yeah, we had heard something about the jewel." The fox demon watched as Miroku reached into his bag and pulled out a report. He then noticed the rosary around Miroku's hand. "Something happened?"

"Fate it seems. Give this to Sesshoumaru. It accounts for everything that has happened. Since there are still pieces of the jewel out there, Sango, Inuyasha and I will continue to protect Kagome."

The fox demon took the report. "I'll let him know. Take care and be safe."

Miroku smiled. "You too."

Sango stormed down the street with Kagome and Inuyasha trailing behind. No matter how much Sango tried to deny it, she felt something for that monk. Inuyasha started to laugh at her. She turned to look at him, murderous intent laced in her eyes.

He had to explain himself. "Don't worry Sango."

"Oh and why is that Inuyasha."

"Because that wasn't a girl."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "That . . . wasn't a girl."

"Hmpf. She sure as hell looked like a girl to me."

Inuyasha smirked. "But she didn't smell like one," he said tapping on his nose.

Sango smiled. "Not a real girl, eh. Hope he learns his lesson then."

"And she wasn't human," Inuyasha added.

Sango suddenly got worried. "A trap?"

"Naw, I recognized the scent. He'll be back shortly." Inuyasha reassured the girl. She nodded. The continued down the street until they found a motel that suited them. They paid for their rooms and then left to get food. Miroku found them, but did not explain to them what he had done. Sango just kept quiet.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up early feeling better. Sango too woke up early with Kagome.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome started. "Would you like to come shopping with me? I would like to get some clothes and stuff."

"Sure," Sango said pleased.

The girls walked around throughout the town, heading to the different shops. Kagome found a place to acquire new undergarments as well as something to wear other than the standard gang issued clothing she had worn. It felt good to change into something more normal. It didn't help that the clothes she had worn were associated with the war.

As they walked down the street, they ran into Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing? I've been looking for you all morning."

"It's okay Inuyasha. I was with Kagome the whole time," Sango explained not wanting to start anything between the two.

"Just be careful," he warned them.

Kagome nodded. Miroku then came running up to them.

"Morning ladies," he greeted them.

Sango partially ignored him. But Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm going to run into that shop there," Kagome said as she hurried away form the group. She could tell by the look on Miroku's face that he wanted to talk to his comrades about something war related.

"You met with your contact?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Miroku beamed. Sango rolled her eyes. "Were you jealous my dear Sango? There's no reason to be. My contact is a shape shifter. He shaped into a girl that I would recognize." Sango still rolled her eyes. Pervert.

"Well, what did he have to say?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome's past is suddenly a hot thing to look into," Miroku began. "Kagome was surprised about the jewel being inside of her. If someone put it in her, then investigating her past would lead them to that person."

"Or leverage," Sango blurted out.

"Leverage?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Something or someone they could use against her. Hold them hostage, forcing her to give in to her demands," Sango explained.

"Whatever," Inuyasha spoke. "We're going to just keep following her. That's that."

Kagome emerged form the shop she had entered. They noticed that her backpack was slightly larger, but didn't say anything. With Kagome's shopping done and Miroku having met his contact, they continued south once again.

Kagome's attitude slowly changed the further they traveled. She seemed happier and suddenly had enough energy to walk at a faster pace. But walking wasn't fast enough for her.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome quietly asked the hanyou.

"What?" He said.

"Do you . . . ah, never mind." She quickly changed her mind.

"Spit it out."

"I was wondering if maybe, if you felt like it, I mean, I'm not forcing you to do it or anything, but could we, I don't know, pick up the pace somehow."

Inuyasha looked down at her. For so long she was angered when he wanted to rush around and now she was asking him if they could hurry. He studied her face. The color had returned to her face and she had that smile on her that he had never seen on another person before. It was so warm and welcoming. And her eyes, her large round eyes. He found that he couldn't deny her request.

He stopped and picked her up, flinging her up onto his back. "Hold on tight," he instructed her with a low voice. Kagome held onto his clothing and locked her thighs around his waist. He then wrapped his hands underneath her thighs and bolted.

"See if you can keep up suckers," he laughed as he past Sango and Miroku.

They stared at the flash of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Was that . . . ?" Sango started hoping her eyes hadn't failed her.

Miroku started to smile. "There is hope for our hanyou and doctor after all."

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"No. We shouldn't. They looked like they were having fun. Let's give them some time and space."

"You really think she can help Inuyasha? They haven't been able to get along because of who she looks like. This new thing between them might because she does look like her and he's just settling for second best."

"Are you calling Kagome second best?"

Sango opened her mouth and then closed it. "No. But that is what he may be thinking."

Miroku shook his head. "Not with Inuyasha. He's a fighter. If he truly loves Kikyou, then he will fight for her. But after everything that has happened, I don't think he could love Kikyou anymore. And if he were to fall in love with Kagome, then it would only be Kagome. Inuyasha is linear like that."

Sango sighed. "Simpleminded eh? If only all guys were like that."

"What do you mean by that Sango dear?"

"Nothing. It's just a bit romantic, don't you think. We don't see much romance during war."

"It's a strange kind of romance though, isn't it?"

**& & & & &**


	28. Lies

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Not 100 mine, but, according to my calculations, it's around 70 mine.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight Lies**

Kagome and Inuyasha flew through the trees and fields. Kagome laughed the whole time, feeling the extra thrill from the rush. Inuyasha enjoyed himself as well. He was able to run fast through the outdoors. He hated the city. This was his escape. His mind was off of the war and everything else that caused him to worry.

"Let's stop here and wait for the others," Kagome spoke into his ear.

He shivered from the warmth of her breath and could only nod his head. It was a good thing too. This allowed him to look away from her, hiding his blush and physical reaction to her. Her lithe body slid down off of his back and he made sure that she landed on the ground without so much as a thud.

Kagome found a nice place to sit underneath the shade of a large tree. She pulled out some snacks she had bought in the town and shared them with Inuyasha. They didn't have to wait too long for Sango, Miroku and Kirara to arrive. They joined in the break.

"Hey, Kagome, we saw a town not so far from here. Is that our destination?" Sango asked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she nodded. "Yeah." Kagome stood up and slipped her bag on her shoulders. "Let's walk from here."

Everyone agreed. Inuyasha and Miroku were on high alert. Just in case someone realized that this was there destination. It could be a trap. As they reached the town limit, everyone but Kagome was shocked. Never before had they seen a city like this. Every building and tall skyscraper had fallen to the ground. People had used the materials to build makeshift buildings for their businesses and homes. It was disastrous.

"What town is this Kagome?" Sango asked as they glanced around them as they walked into the city.

"Hiroshima," Kagome stated.

"Seriously?" Sango asked in disbelief. She had seen the pictures of the city after the last war Japan had been involved with. The dropping of the atomic bomb. It had completely destroyed the city. And it looked like it had happened again.

"Yeah. This city was hit pretty hard during the beginning of the war. It was ransacked and destroyed. Everything that had some use to somebody was taken. But because of that, it has been left alone for most of the war," Kagome explained as she glanced around.

They passed through the entire town before heading out to an area of houses and fields. The people here had resorted back to farming for their way of living. The sound of the water filled the air and the smell of fresh vegetables and fruits tickled their noses. It's very pleasant. They kept walking until they reached the end of a dirt path that took them up to a rickety old gate.

"Is this it? What is it?" Sango questioned.

"It's a place," Kagome stated as she opened the gate. She allowed everyone to enter before closing it behind her.

Sango remembered that Kagome had told her that her parents had died when she was young. It would make some sense. The woman who took care of her may have taken care of other children. Many children had lost their parents in the war. Those left alone depended on the care of others or else . . .

They picked up the sounds of arguing. Two boys. One was tall with brown hair and his body was skinny. The other one was shorter, with red hair and a tail.

Kagome smiled. "Every single time you two," she yelled at them.

The two boys stopped and turned to look at who yelled at them. They dash toward the girl as fast as they could with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Kagome!" They both yelled in unison.

Kagome dropped her bag and went running towards them. All three collided into a massive embrace. The two boys toppled over on top of Kagome. They were laughing and Kagome was crying.

"Oh Kagome. You're safe," the taller dark haired boy said.

"We were so worried about you," the red hair boy spoke.

"Oh, I missed you so much," she answered back as she hugged them with all of her strength.

The red hair boy looked up and saw the three strangers looking down at them. He immediately stood up putting Kagome and the dark haired boy behind him. With his best defensive stance, he puffed his chest out and scowled. "Who are you? And what do you want with Kagome?" He demanded.

The dark hair boy jumped up and joined the red hair boy. "What business do you have with my sister?"

Kagome stood up and knocked both of the boys over their head with her fist. She then took a hold of the back of their shirts and walked them over to the strangers. "Apologize," she ordered them.

The two boys gulped.

"Sorry," the dark hair boy replied.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Fine. Souta, Shippo, these are my friends, that's Sango, her cat Kirara. The man with the staff is Miroku and the leader is Inuyasha," Kagome introduced them. "Guys, Souta and Shippo."

The two boys turn to look at each out, silently mouthing out the same word. Immediately they rushed over to Inuyasha. "Are you really Inuyasha?"

"The leader of the Touken, Inuaysha?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of neck, blushing. "Uh, yeah that's me."

"Cool!" The boys yelled out. "You're our hero."

Inuyasha beamed. "Really?" He'd never had fans before.

Kagome stormed up to the two boys and bonked them over the heads again. "You know better than that. Stop being so foolish. They are our guests. Take them up to the house."

"Yes nee-chan." The boys frowned. "Come on," they said to Inuyasha and the group. "Follow us."

"Souta?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

Souta, the dark haired boy walked away, leaving Shippo to show their guests to the house. "Yeah?"

"Where's Kaede-baachan?"

Souta pointed. "Gathering herbs."

Kagome picked up her back and thanked Souta before rushing out to the field. Souta hurried to the house. He didn't want Shippo to have all of the fun hanging out with Inuyasha.

Inside, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sit around a large dining table, sipping tea Souta and Shippo made for them. It was good tea, they had all decided. The boys just sat staring in awe at Inuyasha. It made Inuyasha a bit uncomfortable, but he still liked the idea that these boys considered him some kind of celebrity.

Kaede entered the house and sat down at the table. Souta gave her a cup of tea and took the herbs into the kitchen. "I'm Kaede," she introduced herself.

Sango smiled. "I'm Sango. This is my cat Kirara."

"Miroku."

"And that's Inuyasha Kaede. Inuyasha. The _Inuyasha_. He's here. At our house. He's drinking the tea we made. How cool is that?" Souta and Shippo said.

Kaede only nodded her head not as impressed as they were with having this Inuyasha in her house.

"Oi, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. He didn't like the idea of her being alone when she was still being targeted. He promised that he would protect her. He had failed once and wasn't going to allow himself to do the same.

"She's busy," Kaede replied brushing off the hanyou.

"Ah, I don't want to sound rude, but Kagome had said that she had no family. And yet, here you all are, a family. I just . . . I guess I just never expected Kagome to lie, that's all," Sango said disappointedly.

Kaede sat down her cup of tea. "What purpose would Kagome have to lie to you?"

Sango didn't want to answer. Sure, they had been sent in to spy on her. But Sango came clean and still, Kagome didn't trust her.

Miroku nodded. "I see. She only lied to protect you all."

"Yes," Kaede replied. "Don't take it personally," she directed at Sango. "It's not about trust. The trees and rocks have ears. Anything she said out in the open may have been used against her. We could have been used against her."

Sango smiled. "I understand. Thank you."

Inuyasha stood up. He didn't like this. Leaving Kagome outside alone. She was just so goddamn helpless. He walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone followed. He sniffed the air, catching her scent. He bolted away from the house after her. There were other scents nearby her that he didn't recognize.

Sango and Miroku tried to run after him but Kaede stopped them. "This place is protected with a barrier, as well as ofudas and sutras carved into the fence."

Inuyasha heard what Kaede had and stopped. Kaede instructed everyone to sit down. Inuyasha joined them. He continued to sniff the air. The other scents were strange. Then his eyes went wide. It couldn't be. Could it?

Kaede nodded her head. She could tell that Inuyasha had figured something out. "What do you sense Inuyasha?" She asked him.

Inuyasha was too shocked to even answer. He stood up as he heard Kagome approaching. She was running and laughing with two figures at her feet that were also running and laughing. Children. There were children at her feet.

Miroku and Sango saw what Inuyasha had sensed. "Are those . . . hers?" Sango asked. Kaede answered in the affirmative.

"And the father?" Miroku asked.

"Hojo? The war," Kaede replied.

Kagome plopped down on the bottom step of the house with the children sitting down next to her. They were all laughing and being very content with her presence there. Kagome pulled out her backpack and opened it up. "I have treats for everyone," she pronounced happily. Everyone cheered.

"Okay, Shippo's first," Kagome said as she pulled out a giant brown paper sack and handed it to the red-haired demon.

Shipp took the bag and opened it up. "Kagome. Candy?" He asked in disbelief. Candy was a luxury. It was a hard find.

"Yep. Now don't eat it all tonight," she warned him as he hurried back to his seat with the bag opened, trying to pick the first candy to eat.

"Souta. For you." She pulled out a brand new soccer ball.

Souta took the ball. "Wow sis. This is. . . wow," he stammered. He hugged his sister tightly. "Thanks."

Kagome started to tear up. "You're making me cry. Now go out and practice or something."

He laughed at her. "Shippo. Eat candy later and let's play."

Shippo scrambled from his seat and followed his older brother out into the grass to kick the soccer ball back and forth.

"Kaede. I hope these are good." Kagome handed Kaede another paper bag.

Kaede opened the bag. "Kagome. Medicine and herbs. These will come in handy."

"There should be seeds too somewhere in there," Kagome told Kaede.

"Aye child. It's a thoughtful gift."

Lastly, it was the two children. They had scooted closer to their mother.

"Well. Did you two behave while I was gone?" Kagome asked the two children. Both nodded their heads. She laughed. "Okay." Reaching into the bag, Kagome pulled out a stuffed bunny rabbit. One of the children reached up for it, grabbed it and snuggled with it. Kagome then pulled out a ball and bat. The other child took this and ran out to Souta and Shippo to show them the new toy they could all play with.

"The boy that ran off is Takeru and this is my most beautiful little girl Amaya." Kagome introduced her children. The boy came running back and gave his mom a hug. "Takeru, Amaya, that is Sango, the man with the stick is Miroku, and the man with the doggy ears is Inuyasha. Say hello to them."

Takeru ran up the steps and collided into Inuyasha, knocking him over. "Uncle Inu!" He yelled out laughing. Inuyasha picked up the boy. The boy stopped laughing when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face. Takeru looked like he was going to cry, but then remembered that he was the man of the house. The man of the house wasn't supposed to cry. So he gave Inuyasha his best scary face that he could.

Inuyasha laughed at the kid. "You're pretty strong," Inuyasha commented.

Amaya was a bit shyer. She walked up to Miroku and Sango and gazed at them silently. Amaya had the same hair as her mother, only pulled up in pigtails. Her eyes were so dark that it didn't look like she had pupils at all. Takeru also had hair that was like his mother, the type of hair that no matter how many times it was brushed, it was never tamed. His eyes were different, a light brown-green color with specks of light brown.

Amaya pointed at Miroku. "You're a bad monk," she said. Miroku chuckled nervously. It was cute coming from a child.

Sango laughed. "Smart girl. Yes, he is a very bad monk."

Amaya grinned at Sango and walked over to Kirara. Amaya plopped down next to the cat and pulled it into her lap along with her stuffed bunny. Amaya petted the cat.

Sango saw how happy Kagome was. "Kagome, I . . . I realize your reluctance."

"It's okay. I had to protect them. I felt guilty lying. I guess you can understand now why I wanted to stop Naraku so badly."

Miroku nodded. He looked at the children and their mother. Seeing them, he realized that there were some things that even war couldn't interfere with. Examining them closer, he saw that the children and Kagome each wore the same bracelet.

"Kagome, your bracelets?" He asked.

"Oh, we made these together a long time ago. It seems silly, but when we are away, it's the bracelets that remind us of each other. It's a way for me to keep in touch with my children."

"Well, with so many mouths to feed, I best be starting dinner," Kaede pronounced as she stood up and entered the house.

"I'm going to go help. Souta, Shippo," she yelled at the boys. The nodded understand what she wanted of them. Kagome stood up and slipped past everyone into the house to help Kaede with dinner.

"Kagome, what brings ye here?"

"Dinner. I want to help," she said ignoring the real question.

"Aye. It's good ye are here. I have something to talk to ye about," Kaede went on as they worked together to prepare dinner. "I don't know how long the barrier around the house is going to last. I can sense it weakening it certain areas."

"I'll check on them tomorrow," Kagome told Kaede. "I'm not sure how much can be done though." Kagome couldn't tell Kaede that she was losing her miko abilities. That the power of the jewel inside her body was fading away to a time when she would be only human.

Sango entered the kitchen completely out of breath. "Smells good." She got herself a glass of water. "Wow Kagome, your kids are sure energetic."

Kagome chuckled. "They are a handful. But I have Shippo and Souta and Kaede here to help me out. Especially since I've been gone for quite a bit, working and stuff."

"Anything I can help out with?" Sango asked. Kaede asked her to help with the broth and this gave Kagome the chance to slip away to check on the children. She stood in the doorway and watched everyone. Takeru was using his bat as a sword fighting against Inuyasha who was using a sheathed Tessaiga as his sword. Amaya was showing Miroku how to make proper ofudas. Kagome chuckled at that. A seven year old showing a twenty something year old how to make ofudas. Souta and Shippo were playing with the soccer ball. Shippo had a sucker sticking out of his mouth.

Sango came out. "Kaede says dinner is ready."

"You better get in there," Kagome warned Sango.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome smiled. "Watch then." She walked to the top of the steps and yelled out. "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone stopped and looked up at Kagome. Sango gulped. Sango had seen something like this before. At the compound, during lunch and dinner hour. Hundreds of hungry men who wanted nothing more than a hot meal.

Amaya stood up from her place next to Miroku. "Last one in is a rotten egg," she yelled before dashing towards the house.

Kagome pushed Sango into the house. Kagome however stayed outside to watch. Takeru dropped his bat and followed his sister. Souta and Shippo left the soccer ball flying through the air as they changed their running toward the house. Miroku stood up and walked quickly, enjoying watching everyone in their race. Inuyasha dropped his sword as Takeru did, but then remembered that his was the real thing, went back, picked it up and hurried to catch up.

Shippo and Inuyasha were really trying to race each other and started to push and shove. The kids laughed from their place on the steps. They had won. Kagome hurried them inside and allowed everyone else to enter first, and then she followed.

Dinner was loud. Inuyasha and Shippo were in each other's face about food. Kagome dished out food for her children first and made sure that they got started. They watched the entertainment of Inuyasha and Shippo. Miroku took the opportunities he had to try and woo Sango. Souta was trying to calm Shippo down saying that there was plenty of food around and that there was no point in trying to go up against Inuyasha.

Souta was finally able to calm Inuyasha and Shippo down long enough for them to actually eat the food off their own plate instead of off of each other's. Kaede decided to take advantage of the noise.

"Kagome, how long do you plan to stay this time?"

Kagome dropped her fork onto her plate and the sound echoed throughout the house. Apparently everyone had heard Kaede's question. Kagome found eight pairs of eyes staring at here, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Well . . . "Kagome started, unsure of her answer. She then looked down at her children. She had almost died that night. That night, her children would have lost their mother. It was hard to hold the tears back.

Takeru and Amaya reached out and embraced their mother. "We want you to stay," Takeru cried.

Amaya nodded her head. "Please don't go away again mommy."

Sango couldn't help but cry. She allowed Miroku to embrace her, to console her. It too tugged at his heart. He now realized Kagome's determination to stay as far away from anything war related as possible. Inuyasha turned to look away. He just couldn't watch. He suddenly found himself conflicted by the situation. What was he to do?

Naraku only had a piece of the jewel. This meant that their mission wasn't over with. They had to find the remaining pieces before anyone else did, and they needed Kagome for that. She would have to leave again, leave her children and family behind once again.

Inuyasha knew the pain of losing parents. His father died at birth and his mother just a few years afterwards. It was difficult growing up without them. He had to rely on his elder brother for help, and it wasn't much. Sesshoumaru only cared for Inuyasha because his father had ordered him to, a dying request.

Kagome almost died. At the time, he didn't know that she had children and her death would have been bad. But now that he knew she was a mother and had a family, he wasn't sure if he could allow her to travel around on such a dangerous mission. He didn't want her children to suffer the same fate that he, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had all suffered.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her children and smiled down at them. "I'll be here for a while."

They seemed satisfied with that answer. Kaede had gotten up during the silence and she returned carrying a tray of cookies for everyone. This helped the children to get happy once again and not to think about their mother leaving. Everyone started talking and laughing. Inuyasha and Shippo fought over extra cookies. Miroku tried to woo Sango with cookies. Everyone else watched and enjoyed the light atmosphere. They could worry tomorrow. Kagome and Kaede only wanted happy dreams for everyone tonight.

Soon it was time for bed for almost everyone. Kaede insisted on going to bed early so she could rise with the sun to work in the gardens. Takeru and Amaya were practically falling asleep in their mother's arms. Shippo and Souta had to wake early as well. Kagome insisted that they get some kind of schooling and a lady who used to be a school teacher would stop by and for a few hours, give them home schooling.

Kagome tucked her children in their bed and kissed them goodnight. She promised that she would be there in the morning for them. Upon closing the door, she was surprised to find Inuyasha standing there. He didn't say anything right away. It made her nervous.

He grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the stairs. "We need to talk." She could only nod as he continued to drag her outside and through the fields. She didn't say anything. She could sense that he was bothered by something and he wanted to tell her about it, in private.

Once he felt that he was far enough from other ears, he stopped and let go of her. He looked at her. This time it was different. She wasn't the girl who reminded him of Kikyou and the night he raped Kikyou. She was Kagome. A determined and stubborn mother who had two bright and wonderful children that loved and missed her very much. She had a family here. One that loved her as much as she loved them.

He took in a big air of breath for he wasn't sure how she was going to react to what he had to say to her. "I want you to give me everything you have or know about the jewel," he demanded.

"What? Why?" She cried out, but not loud enough to draw too much attention to them.

Inuyasha let out that breath. He sat down on the ground and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Isn't it obvious? You're a mother. And that means you need to stay here and raise your pups."

"But Inuyasha . . . "she started but he placed his clawed hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Just listen. Okay?" She nodded and stayed quiet. "My father died when I was born. My mother should have died as well because her mate did, but she somehow stayed alive long enough to make sure that I would survive before she passed away. We both know what it is like to grow up without parents. Now I know that they don't have a father. All they have left is you. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you again."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. Oh how he hated it. She seemed to always be crying.

"Don't cry," he pleaded with her.

"It's okay. These are good tears. But are you sure? What about your brother? This mission? And me being a draftee?"

"Keh. You don't need to worry about that shit."

"Are you sure?" She asked hoping that she was actually hearing what she had heard him say.

"Of course," he answered back with a smile.

Kagome leapt up and collided into Inuyasha, hugging him as tightly as he could. He wasn't expecting her to react like this and he ended up falling on the ground, with her on top of him. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. He felt comfortable with her like this. Burying his nose into her neck, he took a deep sniff of her scent, truly relishing it for the first time.

It was a nice smell. One that didn't disgust him at all. Many women had the smell of sex from selling their bodies to gang members, or blood from all of the killing, and even both. Kagome didn't have that smell at all.

Kagome realized the position they were in. She quickly sat up, and turned away, blushing. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

Their eyes met and the only sound either of them heard was the heavy beating of their hearts. Kagome darted her tongue out to moist her dry, pink lips. Inuyasha's breath hitched at the sight. His hands roamed up her back, cupping her head and back. In one quick push, he had her lips descend down onto his.

The kiss was unlike anything they had ever felt. It was filled with so many emotions, both good and bad, and it filled both of them with a heat that shot straight down to their cores. Kagome's hand tangled into his silver locks as she pulled him as close to her as she could. Her face felt hot from the sudden and new sensation of the kiss.

It was their need for air that ended the kiss. Kagome examined Inuyasha's facial features and only felt the heat in her grow. How long had she been out there? The others would start to worry. Kagome turned her face away, slightly embarrassed but mostly turned on.

Inuyasha blushed as well. He couldn't say anything back. He didn't have to. There were no more words to be spoken about the matter. He made his decision. She was going to stay here and be a mom. He was going to do his duty. To bring peace to the land once and for all. And now he had a good reason to. For Kagome, her children and her family.

So what did that kiss mean?

**& & & & & & & & &**

For the names of Kagome's children: Takeru means 'warrior' and Amaya means 'night's rain'.

roshully


	29. Understand or Forget

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not making any money from this . . .

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Understand or Forget**

It was a beautiful summer morning. Inuyasha awoke feeling very good about himself. It wasn't often that he was able to sleep so well, considering that he was still out on a mission. He woke up to find Sango and Miroku already awake and sitting on the table in the dining room. Kaede was there with them, and together they were drinking tea and sharing a light meal for breakfast.

"Morning Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up first.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just sat down and Kaede slid him over a plate of food for breakfast as well as a hot cup of tea. After he had finished the food and drunk the entire cup of tea, he was now more awake for things such as talking and thinking.

"I just want to let you two know that we'll be here for only a few days, and then we'll be heading out," Inuyasha explained to his fellow gang members.

Sango and Miroku nodded solemnly. "And will Kagome be joining us?" Miroku had to ask. He knew how much she didn't want to continue this journey, their mission.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I told her to remain here. With her pups."

Kaede rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That was a noble thing to do," she complimented him. Then she stood up, cleared the dishes and headed outside to start her daily chores.

Sango stood up. "Kirara and I are going to explore around these parts. Do a perimeter check. Since Kagome is to remain here, we'll still have to make sure she is safe."

Miroku stood up alongside Sango. "I will join you. Inuyasha, perhaps you should come along as well. You will be able to sense things we cannot."

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. Just then Kagome descended down the stairs. She looked different. Her hair was down and wet from just having been showered. Instead of her usual shorts and tank tops, Kagome was dressed in a summer dress. It was a plain green color, but it suited her well.

"Good morning," she greeted everyone. But once her she glanced in Inuyasha's direction, she looked away and blushed, rushing toward the kitchen.

Miroku chuckled at the display. It was an amusing and cute scene. Inuyasha noticed the dumb look and smile on Miroku's face. "What the hell is that look for?" He blurted out.

They started on their way out of the house. Inuyasha hoped that he could somehow escape Miroku's curiosity. Miroku's curiosity was the worst. However, Miroku was at his side with that same look on his face.

"So, something happen between you and Miss Kagome last night? And please, I am a grown man, waste no details," Miroku prodded for information.

Inuyasha blushed. "Nothing happened monk. I just told her that it would be best for her to remain here with her children."

"Oh, is that all my hanyou friend. You both seem a bit, friendlier with each other. Was there no parting kiss? A grope, a feel, a look?" He continued to pry for more information.

"Fuckin' pervert. Nothing happened. She hugged me, that's all." Inuyasha suddenly realized he shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"A hug? Really?" Miroku drawled out, contemplating what Inuyasha had just divulged. "What kind of hug? You know that there are different kinds."

"Miroku," Sango yelled out. Miroku turned to smile at the beauty behind him. Instead of seeing her smile, he was face to face with a giant boomerang flying toward his face. The poor monk was immediately knocked unconscious and his twitching body lied on the ground as Inuyasha and Sango walked away.

**About an hour later**

Sango, Inuyasha and a dazed Miroku returned to the house after doing a check. They found no trace of any dangerous demons hiding out in the nearby tree line. The ocean was still some distance away and decided not to check on that. They figured they could do that later.

Back at the house, they found Kaede out in the fields with Shippo as they worked together to weed and gather the mature herbs. They all walked up to them.

"Oi, runt, working hard?" Inuyasha teased.

Shippo just responded by blowing the dog hanyou a raspberry.

"Is Kagome inside the house?" Sango asked not seeing anyone else out in the gardens.

Shippo shook his. "Kagome, Souta and the kids went into the town to get some stuff."

"How come you didn't go?" Inuyasha asked at the lone presence of Shippo.

Shippo frowned. "Can't you tell? I'm a full demon. I have no real relation to Kagome. She rescued me one day and brought me here and took me in as her own family. However, Souta is her real brother. And then the kids are hers. The same blood flows through all of them. It's a way for them to bond."

Sango felt her heart go out to the kit. "You lost your parents too?" She asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah." He then smiled. "But it's okay. I'm happy and safe and loved here."

Inuyasha had walked away from the garden, and his gaze was directed toward town. He didn't like it. He didn't like Kagome being out there alone. Well, she wasn't completely alone, but with someone who could protect her. He could tell that her injury wasn't healing as fast as she was making everyone believe it to be. Last night, her actions reopened a part of the wound and he could smell faint traces of fresh blood.

Without one word spoken, he dashed across the field and jump over the fence, following the path that headed to town. Sango and Miroku didn't have much to say. They couldn't understand what was going on through Inuyasha's head. Kirara hadn't reacted, so they knew it was a demon.

Shippo looked up at Sango and Miroku. "Wanna help? The sooner we get done the sooner we can have some fun."

Kaede chuckled. "Child, ye have schooling later on."

Sango and Miroku laughed at the pouting child, but decided that since they had nothing else to do, they would help. Kaede took the opportunity to explain to them about the differing herbs. She explained that modern technologies took away from cures that already worked. And with the war, using herbs and medicines was a better deal.

**Hiroshima**

Souta was chasing around a very hyper Takeru and Amaya throughout the store as Kagome picked out the items they would need. It was more of an opportunity to establish deals. In exchange for something, she would offer something else. Kaede was well known to the townsfolk as an excellent healer and Kagome would barter with medicine and treatment to acquire food and clothing for all of them.

They left the store with their items in hand. Takeru and Amaya were offered free suckers by the shopkeeper. Together, the headed back toward the house. Souta and Kagome teased each other and the children just laugh at the two. Two sets of brothers and sisters.

As they made their way out of town and down the dirt path past the other houses and fields, they noticed a shadow in their way. The wind started to pick up again, wrapping around the four figures and Kagome realized the danger they were in. Now standing right in front of them was Kagura.

"Kagura," Kagome called out in disbelief. She had followed them here, to the one place that she wished no one knew about. How could she have been so naïve? They had just seen Kagura the other day.

"Well, what do we have here?" She inquired as she looked not at Kagome, but Souta and the children. "I must say, I'm rather surprised by the mommy thing."

Kagome balled her fists. Kagome had led the enemy right to the one place she didn't want them to find out. She had worked so hard on keeping them a secret. She didn't even tell Myouga, her mentor, about them. It was just too risky.

"You're very good at keeping secrets," Kagura spoke as she kept her gaze on Kagome's secret.

Kagome pushed her children toward Souta. "Get them out of here. You too."

"But Kagome . . . "Souta protested as he took a hold of the children's hands.

"Not now. Get my children someplace safe," she pleaded. Souta nodded his head and took the children off of the dirt path. Kagome dropped the items she had been carrying and pulled out her bow and arrow. She protested with Kaede about it, but Kaede suggested that she take it, and now she was grateful.

"No!" Amaya yelled, struggling in Souta's grip. "I can help mommy."

"Amaya, stay out of mommy's way," Souta told his niece. "It's too dangerous." However, the young girl twisted her way out of Souta's grasp and made a dash toward her mother.

Kagura wasn't going to give Kagome a chance to fire that arrow. As Kagome readied her bow, Kagura unleashed a wind attack.

"Mommy!" Amaya hollered.

Kagome heard her daughter and saw that she was running towards her. Dropping her bow, Kagome dove toward her daughter with an arrow in hand. Taking a hold of her daughter, Kagome put her back toward Kagura and then stabbed the bow into the ground to keep from blowing away. The wind blasted them head on.

Inuyasha arrived just to hear Takeru scream out for his mommy and sister. Dazed, Inuyasha dropped his sword. All he could hear was Takeru crying and screaming. Souta's whispers of reassurances weren't helping the kid.

Once again, he had failed to protect Kagome. And not only that, her daughter was also a victim.

He promised to protect her.

Inuyasha felt hot and flushed. It felt like his body was catching on fire. His senses roared to life. He had felt this once before. It was that night. But now, he didn't care. This wasn't about raping a girl. This was about protecting one.

Kagura felt an amazing aura of power behind her. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with a very pissed of hanyou, no, make that a super enraged full-fledge demon. Kagura gulped. How was this possible?

Demon Inuyasha rushed at Kagura with a speed she had never seen in a demon before. Panicking, she did the only thing she could, escape. But she wasn't able to reach for her way out. Inuyasha took a swipe at her with his nails.

She was shocked that he was able to touch her. No demon could boast such a thing. Kagura could feel her injuries. They hurt beyond description. Scrambling onto her feet, Kagura ran as fast as she could, hoping that it would give her enough distance away from the demon to make her escape.

The only thing Inuyasha could hear was Takeru. The boy's whimpers and cries reached out to the demon. Inuyasha didn't understand why. Was it because this boy had just lost his family? Inuyasha understood that pain. That loneliness. It was hard to be alone. Sure he had Souta and Shippo, but it wasn't the same. He had Sesshoumaru, but still, it would never be able fill that void in his heart.

Kagura threw a hasty attack at Inuyasha, just to keep him at bay, to give her enough time to pull out one of her feathers. She was relieved when she found herself looking down at the ground. Falling back into the giant feather, she winced at the pain.

Inuyasha panted as he watched the wind demon escape. Kagura looked down at Inuyasha. She had one last thing to say before she disappeared. "If I found her, just think how quickly Naraku will. And I'm sure he might find some use for the children of a miko." She fell back into the feather and drifted high and far out of sight.

Takeru ran toward where Kagome and Amaya were. "Mommy! Mommy! Amaya! Please don't die," he sobbed. Once the dust cleared, they could clearly see Kagome wrapped around Amaya, lying on the ground, still. Kagome's back was torn with tiny scraps from the wind cutting her flesh.

Takeru knelt down next to his family and hugged them. He pushed on his mommy's back. "Please wake up," he pleaded. Souta walked out after his nephew. This wasn't something for a young boy to see.

"Come on Takeru," Souta quietly said, trying to pull the boy away from his mother and sister's bodies.

"NO!" He screamed, flailing his arms and legs around to make Souta unable to hold onto him.

Inuyasha felt his body cool down. Then, he felt his heart cry out.

"Amaya?" Takeru asked when he watched as his sister crawl out from her mother's embrace. "Amaya!" He laughed out when he saw her awake. Takeru leaped out towards his sister and tackled her in a hug. "You're alive," he cried.

And yet, Kagome remained stilled. Inuyasha noticed that he was hanyou once again. He took a step towards them, but stopped. There wasn't a place for him there. He felt that all he could do was stand there and watch the scene play out before him.

Kagome's body rolled over and Inuyasha saw an arrow. It had been pierced in the ground. He had seen that before. A barrier. Kagome had created a barrier. But was it strong enough. Running towards her body, he had to know. He didn't care if he belonged or not. This was his duty. To protect her. To make sure she survived, so she could raise her children.

Kneeling down next to her body, Inuyasha carefully slid a hand underneath her back and lifted her head up off of the ground. Lying in the dirt was not a proper place for Kagome. Gently, he placed her head in his lap and carefully used his claws to brush the dirt away from her face.

Many emotions he figured he never had flooded through him. He did care for this girl. She was both fragile and strong simultaneously. And in that, she needed someone to always protect her. However, she offered him feelings and a place that he wasn't worthy of.

Kagome suddenly sat up, coughing and gasping for air. Inuyasha patted her back and helped her to stay sat up. Amaya and Takeru ran to her and she took them in her arms, hugging them with everything she had. They shared tears of the pain of the loss they almost shared, and tears of joy they were experiencing at the moment.

Inuyasha moved away. He turned to find Souta standing there, holding out his sword to him. Inuyasha took it and placed it in the belt of his pants. Souta smiled at the hanyou. "Thank you." He whispered. Inuyasha just nodded. He wasn't sure of what to say.

"Mommy, Uncle Inu fought off the mean lady. He did this . . . and then he did that . . . and he didn't even need to use his sword mommy," Takeru explained, trying to show his mother Inuyasha's claw attacks. "It was awesome."

Kagome smiled at her child as she stood up. She looked around to find Inuyasha. He stood a good distance away from them. Kagome picked up her supplies and Souta did the same thing. Takeru ran from his mother and jumped onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted the boy up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome blushed again. She found herself thanking him for so much. Once again, he gave her something that meant so much to her.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered as he turned to face the direction of the house. "Hey, hey, watch the ears there pup," Inuyasha cried out as Takeru laughed.

Kagome followed behind, smiling at the scene in front of her. Souta walked up to Kagome and whispered, "I'm not the only one who thinks Inuyasha is cool." Kagome stared at her brother wide-eyed, wondering what he really meant by that statement.

**At the House later on**

Once the teacher had left for the day, everyone needed to unwind and relax some. Inuyasha had explained to Sango and Miroku in private about Kagura's attack, though he left out the part about him transforming into his demon self. Sango and Miroku decided that they would run a few more perimeter checks before bed.

Souta and Shippo came running out of the house with Takeru and Amaya at their feet. Souta was carrying the soccer ball. Takeru found Inuyasha and ran over to him.

"Uncle Inu. Come play soccer with us. You can be on my team," Takeru said as he really did need an answer from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was going to play no matter what. Takeru had grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him up from the stairs and out into the grass.

Amaya went up to Sango and Miroku. "You play too," she told them. It wasn't so much of a request, but more of a demand. One that they couldn't refuse. Amaya looked at Kirara. "You're with me." Kirara mewed and walked alongside the little girl as everyone met out in the grass.

The teams ended up being Inuyasha, Takeru, Sango, Amaya and Kirara versus team Shippo, Souta, and Miroku. Kagome had been asked to play by Sango, but Kagome said that after attacks in the last couple of days, she was going to just sit out and watch. Sango said that if they needed a referee, Kagome could be it.

Kaede joined Kagome as they sat on the stairs tending to the herbs as they watched everyone play and have fun. They laughed a couple of times at the things that happened between the two teams.

"It's so nice to see everyone having fun," Kaede mentioned. Kagome agreed. Kaede looked over at Kagome and then back to her herbs. "Inuyasha is good with the children, and it seems that they like him just as much."

Kagome nodded again. "Yes he . . . no . . . oh no."

Kaede sighed. "Amaya and Takeru do need a father, especially Takeru. Souta and Shippo cannot be their father Kagome."

Kagome frowned. She set down the herbs she was working on and clasped her hands together. "I know all of this. But, I'm a draftee now Kaede. I have children with no father. I'll never find a man now." She chuckled. Searching for the jewel or search for a man to love and be a father to her children. Already, it seemed that her luck for finding the jewel would be much easier.

Kaede smiled. "You may have already found one."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She then shook her head. "Not possible. He's a gang member. A fighter. He's just as immature as Shippo and Souta. Besides, he's . . . he's in love with someone else." She sighed. "And besides, I . . . I'm not in love with him," she stammered out, making sure Kaede understood that point as well. Kagome stood up and stretched. "I need to take care of something," she said as she hurried inside the house.

Inside, Kagome went into her room, making sure to close the door behind her. Sitting down at her desk, she opened the draw and pulled out a notebook. It was what Inuyasha had asked for. Everything she had on the jewel. Turning to the last empty page, she scribbled out her last thoughts on the matter.

With that done, she put it away and headed downstairs to get dinner started. Kaede and Kagome spoke no words on the matter as they quietly prepared dinner. When dinner was declared done and ready, it was another mad rush from the grass into the house. Amaya carried Kirara inside, Takeru hung from Inuyasha as they raced Shippo inside. Sango was being chased by a very amorous Miroku and Souta found it all too funny as he picked up the soccer balled and carried it up to the porch.

It was the same as last night. Inuyasha was fighting Shippo for food portions. Inuyasha claimed that since he was older and bigger he needed more food. Shippo would claim that since he was still a growing full fledge demon that his body demanded more food. Amaya sat quietly with Kirara on her lap, sneaking that cat pieces of fish and other bits of seafood that Kirara was grateful for.

Souta had wound up in between Inuyasha and Shippo. He had to pull his plate off of the table to be able to eat and accurately dodge flying forks and chopsticks. Takeru was cheering for Uncle Inu the whole time as he was seated on the other side of Inuyasha. Takeru would sneak food off of Miroku's plate and put it on Inuyasha's place.

That was fine because Miroku wasn't paying much attention to his food. He was trying to convince Sango to bear his children so that they could have a family that was just exciting as Kagome's. Sango just tried to eat her food while ignoring Miroku, but she found it difficult too. It was rather tempting and hilarious.

Kagome was having trouble eating. The comments that Kaede had made to her earlier were bothering her. She had managed to avoid the issue for some time now. But it was always looming there in the back of her mind. She believed it was important to provide as much as she could to her children. She gave them lots of love, provided them with shelter and clothing and food. They were able to play and be children. And they had a mother.

After dinner, Kagome helped her children with their bathing and then quickly ushered them off to bed. After the attack and the excitement of the day, everyone was exhausted. Kagome tucked her children into bed.

"Mommy?" Takeru asked in the middle of a yawn.

"Yes," she said waiting for his question.

"Can Uncle Inu play again tomorrow?"

"No," she replied a bit too quickly. She then sat down at the edge of the bed. "Uncle Inu has to go back to where he came from."

Amaya sat up. "Will he come back?"

"No," Kagome replied. It hurt her to say no to her children, but she had to.

Amaya started to pout. "I hate Uncle Inu," she yelled.

"Amaya!" Kagome hollered out. "That's not a nice thing to say. Why would you go and say something like that?"

"Because daddy left and he never came back, just the same as Uncle Inu," she said, tears pooling in her dark eyes.

Takeru nodded his head. "Why can't Uncle Inu be our daddy?"

This is what Kagome had wanted to avoid all together. Discussing this between her and Kaede was easy. But her children were looking to her for an explanation. There was much more involved in what they were asking that they could possibly understand.

"Remember the mommy and daddy of your friend Sorano?" Kagome started. Her children nodded, so she continued. "Well, the daddy and mommy of Sorano loved each other very much, as much as they loved Sorano. You see, Uncle Inu loves someone else that much. It wouldn't be fair to Uncle Inu or the girl that he's in love with to make Uncle Inu your daddy. Uncle Inu might want to have kids with that other woman." Each word she spoke stabbed her poor heart. It had hurt her to spoke those words to her children. "Well, better get to sleep okay?"

The kids nodded as the laid back down in their beds. Kagome kissed each one on the forward and wished them sweet dreams before turning off the light. As she closed the door, she heard something, or at least she thought she did. Perhaps it was someone just walking around. The house was full of people.

Kagome entered her room and grabbed the thing she came in for before leaving. Walking down the hallway, she stopped in front of Inuyasha's room. Courage, she told herself. All she needed was courage. Quietly she knocked on the door before hearing a _come in_. She opened the door and then closed it behind her.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall. Kagome tossed the notebook at him. He looked down at it and then looked up at her. "What's this?"

"What you asked for," she spoke, her words harsh and short. "Everything I know about the jewel." Inuyasha picked it up and placed in on the nightstand. "I expect you Sango, Miroku and Kirara gone by sunrise."

Inuyasha looked up at her, confused by her words. "Why the sudden urge to get rid of us?" He asked softly. Her words hurt him.

"My children. I need to protect my children," she told him, trying not to look directly into his eyes.

"If this is about what happened with Kagura, okay, my fault, I should have accompanied you to town. I won't make that mistake again," he said, trying to make her understand.

Kagome shook her head. "No. They need protection from you. I need to protect them from _you_," she strained to speak each word, but it was the truth.

"Me? What the hell did I do? I sure as hell haven't hurt them," he bit back confused by her sudden change in attitude.

She didn't want to stand here arguing with him. She didn't want to look at him anymore. The pained look on his face hurt her. The words she spoke that were hurting her, she knew were hurting him just as much. But she wouldn't let herself fall for a taken man. She wouldn't let her children get attached to a man that could leave at any moment, especially for another woman, the one that he really loved.

"The sooner you leave the quicker they can forget about you." And that was her goodnight to him. Turning, she quickly left. The smell of the salt of her tears lingered in the room. There was nothing he could do. Instead he sat there, staring out the window. It was going to be a long night.

**& & & & & & & **


	30. The Future

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: If I had the jewel, I could wish for ownership of Inuyasha, but even I don't own the jewel.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty The Future**

In the morning, Takeru and Amaya woke up and rushed to their mother. Instead of _good morning_ or _what's for breakfast_, the first they ask Kagome is _where is Uncle Inu_.

Kagome sighed as she put down her cup of tea for the morning. The next couple of days were going to be rough, but she had to do it. It was for them, she told herself repeatedly. Always for her children. "Inuyasha had to go back to the compound," she told them sternly, hoping that the tone of her voice would put an end to the line of questioning.

Amaya climbed up into the chair next to her mom and grabbed a piece of toast. "He could have at least said goodbye," she said as she chomped down on her jammed covered breakfast.

"I know. But he didn't want to wake you two up. They left very early," Kagome explained. She hated lying to them. She did her best to cover it up. Her kids were too smart for their own good most times, tricks they had learned from Souta and Shippo. "If you hurry and finish your breakfast, Souta and Shippo are already outside."

The kids just took their toast in their mouths and hurried outside to play. It was a day when they didn't have school. They had all day to spend outside. Kagome looked at the liquid in her cup. She fought hard to keep the tears inside. But she didn't have time to sit around sulking about the future. Standing up, she carried her cup into the kitchen and dropped it in the sink.

Kaede was there working on mixing herbs for medicines to store. Looking over at Kagome, she shook her head at the young mother. "What ye did child was a bad thing."

"Then what should I have done Kaede? I couldn't pretend. I can't have a fake family Kaede. The man who will be the father to my children will be a man whom I love and one that loves me back. Inuyasha is not that man." She turned away form the old woman who had raised her. "I won't let my children live with false hopes. If she . . . if she came back around, he could leave any moment, leave my children. Then what? He'd break my. . . he'd break their hearts."

Kaede knew that the young woman was struggling. Her heart and her mind were confused. "Your children are intelligent child. They need to understand."

Kagome shook her head. "No. What they need to do is forget. Starting today, I am both their mother and their father. I have enough love for two parents. If any man comes this way, he'd just better understand that we're a packaged deal. All or nothing." Kagome grabbed the items Kaede had left for her on the counter, a paint brush, black paint and a knife. "I'm going to fix the fences and the barrier. Let me know when lunch is ready." And she stormed out of the house.

Kaede knew that she had done everything she could. Kagome was on her own. The way she preferred to be. Kaede knew that they would survive this, but the children, and even Kagome would always be hurting from the loss of Inuyasha's presence. But if Inuyasha was in love with another woman, it seemed that Kagome truly had no choice. Kaede didn't blame Kagome for wanting to protect her heart if she knew it could be broken at any moment.

**Onwards North**

Inuyasha stalked north in silence. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't yell, he didn't make as much as a peep. Sango and Miroku could only watch as the hanyou sulked as they traveled north along the coastline back to New Tokyo, back to the compound. Without Kagome.

They stopped for lunch after covering quite a bit a ground. Without Kagome, without being attacked, they were able to travel faster. However, Sango nor Miroku did not want to point that out. They already missed Kagome's presence. Kagome cared for each one of them, gave them something that without her, they would never had.

Miroku spent the lunch reading over the notebook.

Sango could not keep quiet any longer. She had to know. "Hey, Inuyasha, was it okay to leave the way we did? Without saying goodbye?" She had wanted to at least say goodbye to Kagome. But they slipped out before the sun rose. Kaede had left them a traveling bag on the counter with food and herbs, just in case.

Inuyasha leaned up against the tree. "Keh, kids were fuckin' annoying me. Especially that fox runt. Kept trying to steal my food."

That was a lie. But Sango seemed to buy what he said as she had stopped asking questions. He had heard what Kagome and her children talked about last night. They had wanted him as their father. And Kagome had to tell them no. She had to tell them that he was in love with a woman that wasn't her.

In fact, he had fun with her children. He had taking a liking to the young boy, Takeru. Just as Takeru had taken a liking to him. He'd catch Kagome watching them, first a smile on her face, and then a frown. He knew what it was. And what she said last night confirmed it. But he believed that she had made the right choice. It's not like he was in love with her or anything. Family was the furthest thing from his mind. There was a war going on. He was a fighter. That was his first, and only duty.

"Hey everyone, listen to this," Miroku started as he sat up from the comfort of the grass. "Kagome has a very interesting theory. She says that if Kikyou had been able to find a piece of the jewel inside her body, it was either inserted in there by someone, or she had to have been born with it, as she knew of no scar on her body in the area where the jewel was found. She goes on to say that if a piece of the jewel was inside of her, then the other pieces may be inside other miko."

Sango nodded. "I've heard that mikos are being targeted for their abilities. Demon versus demon is pointless fighting and the only way to counter a demon is with spiritual power."

Miroku smiled. "Kagome is one step ahead of you. Miko may have the ability to sense jewel shards depending on the level of their power. However, the attacks on miko may be to see if there are shards within their bodies."

"That's horrible. Demons will shred those poor women's bodies to pieces just to search for the jewel, whether they have it or not," Sango commented.

"We'll have to let Sesshoumaru know not to let the miko out of the compound for the time being. Luckily we boast the largest population of miko. We'll be able to protect them," Miroku assured Sango.

"Are any of them strong enough to sense the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. He had been listening to Miroku the whole time. Actually he had read through the notebook last night as he couldn't sleep and felt that the notebook would keep his mind off of her.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Even if not, Amaya provided me with something. She wrote a spell on my staff that allows me to detect the power of the jewel. However, the jewel can be within only a few feet. I can inspect each of the women at the compound for the jewel."

"You sly son of a bitch," Inuyasha chuckled out.

Sango wanted to hit him, but decided not to. She knew that he said it to get a rise out of her. But she wasn't going to take the bait. "Anything else?" She asked through much clenched teeth.

"Uh, just Kagome wishing us a safe journey."

Sango frowned. "Sounds like we'll never see her again."

Inuyasha sighed. He wished Sango hadn't said something as depressing as that.

**Naraku's compound**

Kagura and her sister Kanna stood in front of Naraku. He was seated on the floor with a small table in front of him. He preferred the old style of living. Hand written scrolls instead of printed papers or computer disks, traditional food instead of the easier to obtain kind and so forth. He even dressed in clothing from a different era.

"So?" He asked, waiting for Kagura and Kanna to give him an update.

"Nothing. Just a bunch of dead bodies. It's starting to stink out there," Kagura commented. This meant that there were no traces of the jewel in any of the bodies.

Naraku looked at the younger sister, Kanna. "Nothing on Higurashi-sensei," she spoke lightly.

"And her whereabouts?"

Kagura closed her eyes, hoping that her numerous attacks on them caused them to reevaluate their situation. She had given them chance after chance to get away. Why? Because she hated Naraku. She hated the situation he put her in. And the only way she could fight back was to keep him from Kagome. But if she didn't give Naraku something, he would suspect her.

"Heading southwest. Looks like toward Hiroshima."

Naraku nodded. He had a plan. An idea of a plan that needed to be worked out. He dismissed the girls, giving them nothing to do, for the moment. He had to think and draw things out. It might take a while, but he knew it was worth it.

**New Tokyo, The War Dogs Compound**

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had made it safely back to New Tokyo and as soon as they had arrived at the compound, they were quickly escorted to Sesshoumaru's office. That was where they now sat, waiting.

The first thing Sesshoumaru did when he saw those three faces staring at them, he pounded his fist into the desk and broke it right down the middle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but it was enough to put definite fear in Sango's and Miroku's bodies.

Sesshoumaru studied the group and asked them his question. "Why are you here without Higurashi-sensei?"

Sango and Miroku remained silent, only glancing at each other, not sure if they should even speak at all. What could they say?

"I fuckin' had too all right," Inuyasha fired at his brother.

Sesshoumaru sat back down in his chair sighing. "Fine. I'll have to send a guard detail to her house at least." This messed things up. He didn't have the men to send out to baby sit a girl. Things were bad enough all ready. With the compromising of the Pack, the recent attacks on targeted miko, confirmation that Naraku had a piece of the jewel which was enough to add significant power to his people, he was seriously losing.

"Inuyasha. Sango. Return to your place with the Toukens. Miroku, you will continue with your work," Sesshoumaru ordered them. He just made sure that they knew to return to their duties prior to the whole jewel searching mission. "Dismissed."

**Two months later**

Inuyasha and Sango had found themselves fighting more than usual. It wasn't any kind of all out battle, the grand finale type fighting, but little scuffles here and there. It kept them busy. It kept their minds occupied on killing and fighting. Kagome, her children and the search for the jewel became little more than a footnote in their long list of things that they had accomplished as a part of the war.

Sango had just returned with her team from one of those little scuffles. The demon was rather stubborn. However, the boomerang she had received proved to be more useful as a weapon than the standard issue sidearm. Most demons weren't expecting to find some large object that most knew only as a toy, to be thrown at them. The element of surprised worked well for her.

"Sango," a voice called out.

Sango turned around to find Rin walking down the hallway. Sango was covered with blood and guts, as well as minor cuts and bruises. Rin was covered with a smile. Sango had heard a rumor that Rin had actually died only to be brought back to life somehow. Even after that, the girl continued to smile. Seeing Rin, Sango couldn't help but smile back.

"Rin. Nice to see you today," Sango greeted the girl.

"Another successful victory, eh?" She asked. Sango just nodded. Rin then handed Sango something. "For you."

"Me?" She asked taking the object. It was paper. A letter. "Thanks Rin."

Rin just nodded her head and skipped back toward the direction she had come from, most likely returning to Sesshoumaru's office to get back to work. Sango carried the letter with her back to her room. She had a meeting to attend to first. An informal meeting, but one that she considered to be very important.

About fifteen minutes later, after a hot shower and clean clothes, Sango entered the cafeteria to find Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga sitting at a table. She sat down next to Miroku, who had already gotten some food for her.

"Busy night?" Miroku asked.

Sango just shrugged her shoulders. "It was all right. Hiraikotsu took it out in one quick swipe. Injuries were to a minimum and no casualties, so it was pretty good."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Tessaiga will take that toy on any day."

"Your toy takes out too many buildings," she fired back.

When Inuyasha finally had a chance to use Kaze no Kizu, he not only took out the small gang of demons, but about six or seven city blocks. Luckily, they had been abandoned, however, Sesshoumaru reminded Inuyasha that people lived in those buildings and it was reckless of him to wave that sword around like a sparkler.

"Keh. Fucker," he murmured remembering Sesshoumaru's warning.

"Oh, I have a surprise for everyone." Sango said. She pulled out the letter and opened it up. "Listen . . ."

_Dear Sango,_

_We hope all is well. I thought you'd be interested in knowing how everyone is doing. We're doing great. Now that Kagome is back, everyone is happier, especially Takeru and Amaya. Kagome said that I shouldn't send this. I don't understand why though. I will be very careful when sending it. I plan to run to a neighboring town and send it from there, just in case. Anyway, Takeru can't stop mentioning Uncle Inu, but Kagome scolds him every time. He even says that he wants to join the Toukens and fight the bad guys. Kaede says that it's a motherly thing. Kagome just doesn't want to see her babies hurt. We don't get much word about the war, but when we do, we only hear of the victorious Toukens. I better hurry up before Kagome finds this and burns it before it gets to you. No matter how much Kagome says she hates the fighting and the war, we all wish for your safety._

_Shippo_

_P.S._

_Replying will only get me in trouble, so don't bother. _

Miroku and Kouga looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to look relieved.

Kouga smacked Inuyasha on the back. "See told ya they were safe." He then shook his head. "Still though, I can't believe that she's a mother. I didn't smell it on her at all. Damn."

"We believe it was the effects of the jewel," Miroku stated. He leaned over to Inuyasha, who hadn't said a word yet about the letter. "It looks like the guard detail is doing its duty."

Inuyasha only nodded. Quickly, he stood up and walked over to the area to put dirty trays and trash away. He then headed for the door. Sango quickly stood up. She followed Inuyasha out of the cafeteria.

"Inuyasha!" She called out. Inuyasha stopped and turned to face Sango. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What is this?" He asked, still holding it in his hand.

Sango shrugged. "It seems that Shippo is quite an artist. I figured it'd be best if you had this." With that said, she turned to go back into the cafeteria so she could finish the rest of her lunch.

Once Sango was gone, Inuyasha found himself alone in the hallway. Looking down at the paper, he carefully unfolded it. He smiled at the image. The first smile he had in months. Shippo had decided to draw a family portrait. Kaede was seated on the ground with a cup of tea in her hands. Souta and Shippo held sticks in their hands, pretending for them to be swords. Takeru stood at their feet, looking up at them, holding his baseball bat in his hands, pretending it to be the Tessaiga. Kagome was seated next to Kaede. Amaya was in her lap with a bouquet of meadow flowers. Kagome's head rested on her daughter's head, and a gentle smile graced both the mother and the daughter's faces. The soccer ball that they had played with that night had even made its way into the picture.

Shippo had signed the picture and then added the words _wish you were here_. Inuyasha chuckled at the picture. For a moment, he truly did wish he was there. Carefully folding the paper, he slipped it into his pocket and walked back to the gym where he had training duties for the afternoon.

As he got closer to the gym, he noticed his men running past him and entering the gym. What the hell, Inuyasha thought. His men had never been that excited for training. As he walked in the gym, he noticed that the men were gathered around in a corner. The corner was where the radio was stationed. His ears pointed in the direction of the radio to get a good listen.

". . . _the damage, it's total_ . . ." the announcer said, his voice tinged with despair.

Inuyasha poked one of his men on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Just listen," the man instructed his leader.

". . . _we only found out about this three days ago. It appears that a demon attacked the village just outside the city. Its goal was total annihilation, all structure, all life. While the city and surrounding area has bounced back from tragedy several times, I am saddened to say that this may be the last. To repeat the news again, a government gang was scouting the area only to discover Hiroshima and its surrounding villages completely, utterly destroyed_. . . "

At the name of the city, Inuyasha's mind went blank. He turned and rushed out of the gym. He had to find Sango. Sango would know. He found Sango and Kouga walking out of the cafeteria. She was surprised to see Inuyasha approach her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked her in the eye. "What was the date on that letter?"

"Uh, let me look." Inuyasha moved his hands. Sango pulled the letter out of her pocket and pulled it out of its envelope. "It looks dated two weeks ago. But on the envelope, it has a date that's a week old. Is this important or something?"

They could hear running in the hallway and found Miroku running toward them. "We need to get to Hiroshima right now. Sango, get Kirara. Kouga, you're coming too."

Sango nodded and ran to get Kirara from the yard. They met outside. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back, Kouga and Inuyasha ran. But they didn't get far. They were forced to stop when a name called out to them.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped, and everyone else followed, joining Inuyasha. He was ready to attack when the figures appeared in front of him.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he relaxed his stance.

Shippo laughed out loud. He was saved. "Hey, it's really Inuyasha," he yelled out.

Inuyasha started to smile. They were safe. He watched as Souta and Kaede emerged from the bushes they were hiding in. Then he waited. And waited some more. But Kagome and her children never showed.

Sango ran up to them. "Hey, what happened?" She asked as she pulled out her medical kit to care for the scratches she saw on them.

Kaede shook her head. "It's too sad to speak of." That didn't help.

Shippo wanted to cry, but he had to be a man. "Kagome and the children had a surprise for us, so they sent us out of the house. This was fine because Kaede had to help someone north of Hiroshima with an illness, so Souta and I went with her. We heard about the attack and ran this way."

"Where are Kagome and the kids?" Inuyasha desperately cried out.

Souta spoke up. "We don't know. We never had a chance."

Inuyasha growled. "Kouga, escort them back. Sango, Miroku, let's go." And with that he ran ahead of them.

"You better hurry, dog's shit pissed," Kouga said. "Don't worry. I'll look after them. They belong to Kagome, right?"

Miroku smiled and he and Sango flew off on Kirara to catch up with Inuyasha. Time seemed to stand still for them as it seemed that as soon as they had left, they had arrived in Hiroshima. They dismounted Kirara to find Inuyasha standing there, gazing at the destruction. Everyone was devastated by the sight.

Not one building or house remained standing, no bodies, no animal corpses, just bones, blood and guts splattered everyone. It was the worst sight any one of them had seen during the war. As they walked through the town, hoping to find something, they found the exact opposite. Absolutely nothing. And this caused them to hurry to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, grasping at his heart. It hurt. He cried out at the destroyed house. The rotting corpse of a dead demon crushed on top of it. Standing up, he faced the horrible smell to search. There had to be something around here. If they were dead, he wanted bodies. He would give them the best burial he could. He needed proof. But his search was fruitless. There was nothing.

Sango walked up to Inuyasha, wanting to comfort him, but hesitated to. "It's possible that she used the demon's blood to hide her scent," Sango told Inuyasha.

"Bullshit," he screamed out. "Fucking bullshit." Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Where the fuck was the guard detail? I made sure to have my best five in that detail."

Miroku cast his gaze downward. "That's what I was on my way to tell you before as I heard the news." He then looked directly at Inuyasha. "They were ambushed on their way here. Information about the guard detail got leaked and . . . "He didn't have to finish for the damage was already done.

Inuyasha fell onto the ground and for the third time in his life, he cried. He had promised Kagome over and over again that he would protect her. He realized that he should have stayed when she told him to leave. And now he was face to face with his failure. Not only Kagome, but her children.

Her children accepted him without as much as a question. Even as a war hero, children were afraid of him because he was hanyou. Prejudice for hanyou still existed to this day. But Kagome and her entire family took him in, fed him, played soccer with him, entrusted their lives in his hands. And now . . . he looked at his hands. He could see their blood on his hands. Children.

His ears perked toward the direction of the nearby woods. There was rustling in the trees. Could it be . . . He stood up and ran toward the edge of the fence, the fence nearest the woods. Someone was walking through the shrubs. It was female.

A smile tugged at his lips. And then he saw her. She was injured as she stumbled up the small incline toward the house. But, it wasn't her. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. It was a question more for himself than at her. Inuyasha rushed over to her and helped her over the fence. Miroku and Sango had seen someone approaching and both were disappointed to find Inuyasha's arm draped over Kikyou's shoulders.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he sat her down on the ground.

"Naraku," she said. Inuyasha tried to look at her wound, but she batted his hand away. "I'll be fine soon enough," she spat at him.

"Naraku?" Sango asked. "Was he trying to kill you? For the jewel?"

Kikyou laughed. "Kill me? No. He can't kill me. He can't kill the woman he loves." Inuyasha winced at her statement. Kikyou noticed. "What?" She asked mockingly. "You think you're the only man in love with me?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked, changing the subject away from the concept of love.

Kikyou stood up. "What I've been doing all along. Obtain the jewel."

Inuyasha stood up and looked directly into her eyes. "You know it was Naraku that made you attack us that day. He was the one that made you obsess over this jewel," he cried.

Kikyou just shook her head. "Pathetic," she whispered. "I have always been after the jewel. My miko attacked you to see if you had the power of the jewel. When I learned that you didn't, then I formed an alliance. I used your network of information to look for the jewel. But when I learned that your brother didn't want to waste precious resources on the jewel, my use for you was over with."

Inuyasha stood there shocked. It couldn't be that . . . He studied Kikyou. "I promised to protect you."

Kikyou walked up to him and looked up into his golden orbs. "I know why," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear it. Inuyasha was speechless. How did she know? Kikyou wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to her. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she said. Inuyasha could only nod.

Sango was angered as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Kikyou. She despised Kikyou. Kikyou had hurt Kagome, intended to kill her. Kikyou had given the jewel piece from Kagome's body to Naraku. And, and she could have been the one involved with the attack on the town. And what does Inuyasha do? Nothing. It's as if Kikyou had a spell on Inuyasha.

Sango turned away, she couldn't watch. She figured they would end up kissing and she found that to be more disgusting than the dead demon body sprawled out on Kagome's house. Miroku sensed Sango's distress and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at Miroku, tears already clouding her eyes, she at least had to ask Miroku. "What about Kagome?" It hurt her to see Kagome betrayed like this again. Just moments ago Inuyasha was broken and lost by Kagome's apparent death. But then Kikyou came walking back into his life and it's as if Kagome, her children, they never existed.

Miroku understood Sango's pain. However, Sango didn't fully understand the relationship between Kikyou and Inuyasha. And because of that, she wouldn't understand what she just witnessed. He looked behind him. Inuyasha was holding onto Kikyou as if she was his only lifeline. Miroku pushed at Sango and helped her to walk back toward the dirt path.

"Kagome cannot compete with her," Miroku said. Sango didn't want to hear it. She ran to Kirara and buried her face into her friend's fur, crying. Not only was Kagome and her children most likely dead, but Inuyasha had betrayed Kagome but ignoring that possible death. She now understood Kagome. Why they had left so early that morning. Kagome had done the right thing. Inuyasha was a lying cheating bastard.

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha's warmth. "I can't stay. I must still look for the jewel."

Inuyasha nodded. "If you need anything . . . "he started to say.

Kikyou didn't reply. She turned and walked away from him passing Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked back at Inuyasha but didn't know what to say to the hanyou. He couldn't understand what was going on in his friend's head. Instead, he decided to focus on Sango. She too was in pain. He climbed onto Kirara, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kirara, take us home," he whispered to the cat.

Sango couldn't stay here any longer. It would be better to mourn the death of her friend with her own brother Kohaku, as well as in the company of Kagome's family. They would hear of the sad news soon enough. As for Inuyasha, Miroku would let the hanyou figure this one out on his own. No one could tell Inuyasha what to do, or who to love more.

**& & & & & &**


	31. Seperated Again

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Just having fun. Free fun. No money involved.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-One Separated Again**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Sango sat across from Jaken as she waited for Sesshoumaru to have some free time. Things had been odd for the last couple of weeks. She had talked to Miroku and Kaede about her feelings and Miroku suggested that she talk to Sesshoumaru. Sango thought he was joking, but he said that despite the demon's stoic appearance, he was good at listening. He would know what to do.

The phone rang and Jaken answered. Sango watched as the tiny toad demon nodded his head a few times before placing the receiver back down. He looked up at Sango. Sango stood and walked into Sesshoumaru's office without being told a word. She didn't like the toad's voice anyway.

Closing the door behind her, Sango's hand lingered on the doorknob as she had to call all of her strength out. She was going to face the most fearsome demon she had ever faced, either in a fight or on her own side. When she was ready, she took a seat in front of his desk.

Sesshoumaru had been surprised of the meeting Sango had called for. He watched as she sat down in the chair in front of him, her eyes meeting his. She was bold. He knew that she was a strong and formidable fighter. There were never any complaints about her and lately he only heard about how much stronger of a fighter she had become.

There was nothing for him to say at the moment. This was her meeting. He would wait for her to talk. Though he wouldn't wait long.

"I have a problem," Sango started. "I need out of the Toukens."

This really surprised Sesshoumaru. He knew that she was a good friend of Inuyasha and Kouga. She was a fighter at heart and now she was asking to be let out of the fighter gang.

"Why?" Was all he asked, curious to the sudden change of her heart.

Sango sighed. How was she to explain this so he would understand? "It's Inuyasha, sir. I . . . Lately he has been sneaking off after missions, alone. I was worried one day and followed him. I saw him meeting with Kikyou sir. I would think that after our report, that she would be considered an enemy. Miroku has told me that there is much about her I don't know. And I know that is true. But . . . I can't stop thinking about Kagome. Every time Inuyasha runs off after a mission to see her, I can only think about Kagome. I feel that Inuyasha has betrayed her and I . . . I can't be around him because of it. It's selfish, I know. However . . .I don't know. It's wrong of me to do this but I know that anything I were to say to him wouldn't matter."

Sesshoumaru listened to her carefully. He hadn't realized how much that mission had affected each of them. Miroku and the fox demon would not share anything to any of the Pack members and any missions that they felt were necessary were carried out by them with the men of their choosing. Inuyasha was much more focused on fighting, but he wouldn't argue back much, taking whatever anyone dished to him. And not only was Sango hurting, she was being hurt by a friend and was ready to end the friendship because of it.

There was a time when Sesshoumaru believed that friendship was a bunch of human fooleries, but when he saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga working together, it was then that perhaps, it had certain strength to it that he couldn't deny. They worked together, ate together, laughed with each other, and fought one another. Sesshoumaru valued their friendship as strength. And now he was witnessing the downside to friendship. It's destruction.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You come from a family of demon exterminators?"

Sango nodded. "Kohaku and I are all that is left of it."

"How much did you learn?"

"Some. I do have a lot of the information they had gathered on disks somewhere. Once upon a time knowing about a demons strengths and weaknesses was a value, now, you just point the gun and pull the trigger."

She had a point. One that he had been thinking about for a while. Tensaiga, Tessaiga, Hiraikotsu, Miroku's Buddha staff, the emergence of miko and the Shikon no Tama, artifacts of the old days. And now they existed today and were utilized by their owners. To defeat the enemy, one must know the enemy.

"You will choose ten people from the compound from any section. You will teach them and train them about demons. Corpses will be brought back for you to study. Each fighting team that goes up against a demon will take notes to be turned in to you. As of now, you are in charge of the Taijiya."

"Sir?" She asked, not sure if she heard what he had said.

"My brother is a dumbass. However, as per our demon law, he may do as he pleases with women until he takes one as his own. But that is beside the point. I have been thinking about this for a while and was planning on approaching you with the idea, instead, you came to me. Take it or leave it, it's your choice."

Sango broke out in a smile. "I will absolutely take it sir. Already I would recommend that we be able to fight demons after a month of training."

"Agreed. The Toukens will be reassigned the heavier battles. But you may be ordered to assist them. You cannot just make Inuyasha disappear."

Sango nodded. He was right. As much as she just wanted to wish the problem away, she couldn't. She stood up. Sesshoumaru handed her a piece of paper with his orders on them for the formation of the Taijiya group. Sango took the paper and left the office.

Sesshoumaru didn't like this one bit. His brother was treading dangerous waters. Fraternizing with a woman they all knew was working with the enemy. However, Sesshoumaru didn't want to act on it just yet. Kikyou hadn't given away their location or any of their secrets during the time when the War Dogs were bringing the miko in. And Inuyasha knew better than to say anything. Sesshoumaru figured this to be some kind of pleasure relationship rather than a trick.

Sango walked down the hallway with the paper in hand. She bumped into something and looked to see Kaede standing in front of her.

"Oh, I am so sorry Kaede. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," Sango explained. "It's good to see you by the way."

Kaede nodded. "Aye. It's always good to see a familiar face."

"Everyone adjusting okay?"

Kaede, Shippo and Souta were immediately brought into the compound for protection as it was possible someone knew that they were connected to Kagome, which made them a target. Sango was there when Miroku told them the news about the house and the lack of remains. Sango sat with them all night as they cried, shared stories and cried some more. It was a horrible night.

Kaede nodded. Kaede was a miko and had experience with medicine and treating injuries. She was glad to be offered a place in the hospital. She immediately took a top position in the group as the younger girls looked up to her as a mother, grandmother, and teacher. She taught them about the different types of herb, helped them plant a garden, how to mix and make medicines and how to effectively use their powers to heal.

Shippo and Souta were too young to join the Toukens, though that was the place that they demanded to be placed at, for revenge for Kagome. It was for that reason that Inuyasha and Kouga denied them that. They could train with the Toukens, but they were never allowed out.

"Aye that they are."

"Hey, Kaede, Souta and Shippo are pretty bright boys, right?"

"They sure are child. Kagome made sure that they were given a good education."

Sango nodded. That was good. "And do you think they would be interested in learning about demons?"

"Child, what are ye planning?" Kaede asked.

"I'm thinking its going to be the intelligent version of the Toukens. Since Souta and Shippo are not allowed outside of the compound, I thought that they may still like to be a part of the action. I come from a family of demon exterminators and I need to gather a group of people who would be willing to learn about the knowledge of demons. It will help us create better weapons, treat wounds properly."

Kaede nodded her head. "Smart idea. The boys would be thrilled to do it. Shippo already has an extensive knowledge of demons. I would suggest bringing in some miko from the medical wing in as well, for the treating of wounds and injuries."

"Thank you so much Kaede." And with that Sango ran off.

Shaking her head, Kaede knew that Sango was still not over the news of Kagome's death. No one really was. It was hard to imagine that someone like Kagome and her children would have to die. Kaede wanted to believe that the gods had given them death over a life of war. Death might offer Kagome what she wanted for her children, peace and happiness.

The thought brought a tear to Kaede's good eye. Kagome's sacrifice was in vain, as it brought nothing good to anyone. Even the enemies needed Kagome alive. Kaede had wondered if Kagome knew that she was going to die that day. Why they had been sent out while she remained home with the children. It just didn't seem fair.

**A few months later**

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk as seven men stood in front of him. Each one was a representative of their town or village sent to have a meeting with the great leader of the War Dogs. He had listened to each men tell their gory tale of brutal attacks, leaving their homes and towns partially destroyed. One theme was repeated throughout each of their stories: it was as if someone was looking for something.

Naraku was still after the rest of the jewel. Sesshoumaru knew that. He couldn't tell if Naraku was desperate or had something well planned out. In either case, they were no closer to establishing any kind of peace. Sesshoumaru knew that peace began with compliance and establishing alliances.

These were towns that hadn't needed any outside help that the men and demons in their town were strong enough to keep the fighting out. And now, they had been beaten down. Sesshoumaru raised his hand which ceased the chatter amongst the men.

"Each of you will gather your best men. I will have someone from my gang meet with you in your town. My men will take care of the rest."

Each man bowed and showed the utmost respect to the great dog demon. They made many promises and spoke lovely praises. Sesshoumaru ignored most of it. He sent the men on their way. Jaken was then ordered to call in Inuyasha and Kouga to his office immediately.

Sesshoumaru wanted to do this. That would be seven towns in his debt. Seven towns that would follow him unconditionally. Seven more towns to add to his already increasing number of followers. He figured if he had enough, he could create an army large enough to beat down the enemy once and for all. However, he still didn't understand enough about Naraku's true intentions, or the full power of the jewel to go in guns blazing.

Inuyasha and Kouga arrived five minutes later. They noticed the large pile of gifts out in the reception area. "Party?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to waste his time with an answer. The two sat down in the chairs in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"I've had a request," Sesshoumaru began.

"Oh, those are bribes," Kouga commented. The reception area had been littered with bottles of pricey sake, barrels of rice, fish and silks. They were things that were difficult to come by and thus very expensive.

"Here is a list of seven towns that need our assistance. You will send three or four of your men to each town. They will have their men ready to greet you. You will work with them to set up a defense and a communication network," Sesshoumaru ordered them.

"Do we both have to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is up to you. Dismissed."

Kouga and Inuyasha stood up and left the office. As they walked down the hallway back towards the gym, Inuyasha, as the leader, gave his second in command the orders. "Seven towns, three, four men . . . Kouga, round up two dozen men and send them to each of the towns on the list. You're the fastest; I want you to check on each of the towns before coming back here."

"You're staying I take it." Kouga stated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Keep an ear out for Naraku's name."

Kouga understood and did as told. He gathered two dozen men and headed out. He had made it through three towns. Things worked out smoothly. Most of the towns had very strong men and demons, decent fighters. It wasn't force that was a problem it was communication. Kouga made sure that his men sent out word as soon as there was a problem.

In the fourth town, the number of strong fighters wasn't as large as the previous towns, so this was going to take extra effort. Kouga and his men surveyed the damage and the weak points of the town. Kouga and his men offered suggestions. They would have to stay at least a day, maybe two, to get them prepared.

As Kouga was working with his men, something caught his eye. He excused himself as he followed it. But he couldn't follow for long. He headed back to his men. "New orders for now. Secure all main entrances and exits of the town. Make sure no one leaves or enters."

"For how long?" Ginta, one of Kouga's main men asked.

"Until I get back," Kouga said. And without another word, he rushed off in a whirlwind of dust.

**That evening**

A young woman approached the two men standing at the edge of town. "Excuse me," she spoke softly. The two men turned around to look at the woman. "I heard that there was some kind of order that we couldn't leave town."

Ginta nodded. "That's right ma'am. It's not safe out there at the moment and we're doing our best to protect the citizens of this town."

The young woman nodded. "Do you know how long that order will be in effect?"

Hakkaku, Ginta's partner, shook his head. "Nope. Not until our boss gets back. Kouga said he'd be back as soon as possible letting us know when things were safe."

The young woman smile. "I guess I'll just have to get a hotel then. Thank you."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded at the woman and watched as she walked down the street. "Why don't they have permission to leave town?" Hakkaku asked.

Ginta shrugged. "Kouga just said no one was to leave until he got back. I think he saw someone suspicious."

"You think Naraku is in this town?"

"Could be. They say he is the one responsible for the attacks on the towns," Ginta explained. Hakkaku just agreed with his partner and they continued to stand guard at the main entrance into the town, waiting for Kouga or something else.

The young woman entered a building only to be bombarded by two other people. "Mommy, can we get this? And this?"

"Of course."

The children cheered and ran up to the clerk, placing their items on the table. "Is this going to be everything?" The cheeky clerked asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. She gave money to the clerk and the clerk handed the woman her bag, and the two people their items.

"Have a nice evening," the clerk said as her customers walked out of the store.

Outside the store, the woman grabbed a hold of the hands of her children and pulled them close to her. "The bad demons are back again. We need to hurry and leave."

The children nodded. They placed their items in their own backpacks and made sure everything was secured. Their mother led them down the streets. She spotted an alleyway and took that route to hide from the new patrol in town.

She had been studying them all day. Watching where they went. It was easy to find the least used exits to town that way. For they were the weak points. And now, she was going to use that knowledge to get out of town as quickly as she could.

**& & & & & &**

Kouga and Inuyasha entered the town using the main entrance where Ginta and Hakkaku were stationed. Inuyasha started to sniff around, finding a strong concentration of the scent around the two men themselves.

"Have you seen a woman today?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We've seen lots of women. And men and children and demons," Ginta replied.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She's like this tall and has dark hair." He went on to describe the woman he was looking for.

"Like thirty of them," Hakkaku answered.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a much worn piece of paper. Gently, he unfolded it and showed it to the two men. He pointed to the person on the paper. "Have you seen her?"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, nodding. "Yeah, like fifteen, twenty minutes ago," Ginta replied.

Inuyasha carefully folded the paper up and put it back in his pocket. He smiled. "What did she say?"

"Uh, something about not being able to leave so she was going to go get a hotel room or something for the night."

He couldn't believe it. Inuyasha turned to Kouga. "Search every motel, hotel, inn, whatever." Kouga nodded and roared off. Inuyasha went his own direction.

This left Ginta and Hakkaku still standing guard at the entrance of the town, still without a clue as to what was going on.

They were lucky the town was smaller due to the destruction. Many of the major lodging buildings had been destroyed, leaving only a few to check. Inuyasha left the last one and found Kouga running toward him.

"Any luck?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

Kouga shook his head. "Nope. No woman matching that description checked into any of the rooms."

"Dammit," Inuyasha said. "She must have bailed." In a frantic desperation, Inuyasha started running around, sniffing for her. He knew she had been around recently for the smell around Ginta and Hakkaku were still strong. He would find her. He had to. Kouga followed and they soon picked up a trail.

They run down the street only to make a quick turn into the alleyway. They found that the alleyway took them right out of town. Kouga and Inuyasha continued out of town a ways until they heard a crashing sound. Both demons picked up the scent of another demon in the vicinity.

"Shit, she's in trouble," Inuyasha said as he picked up the speed. He ran until he came to a clearing where he skidded to a stop. There she was, facing off against a very large demon.

"Kagome," he breathed out in relief. She was really alive. Not only that, he saw Takeru and Amaya with her, alive and healthy. For a moment, he could only stare at her, hoping that his eyes weren't deceiving him, that this wasn't some trick being played on him. He wouldn't stand for it.

For months, her agonized over her death, over her children's death. He fought harder, hoping that one of the demons he crossed knew of her true fate. He ate less, he slept less, he hurt more and he even cried. He hadn't realized the impact she had on his life until that night when she told him to leave, only to learn of her death. He hadn't felt so alone before. Not since his mother died.

Miroku had explained to Inuyasha about Sango's removal from the Toukens. That she couldn't stand to see him chase after Kikyou, especially right after Kagome's death. Inuyasha was not one to share feelings. Inuyasha said that he only went after Kikyou for information. But she gave him none. After Miroku pressed further, Inuyasha finally relented, and confessed that he just needed someone. And Kikyou was there. Just someone to talk to.

Kagome pulled back an arrow and shot at one of the tentacles that flew in their direction. It dissolved in ash and the wind carried the ash away. She pulled out another arrow and continued to fire, one right after the other.

Something happened that she hadn't seen. A tentacle made it through her barrier and pierced her shoulder. Kagome screamed out in pain. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga, holding it above his head, he was ready for the kill.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha stopped. Did she just . . . "Don't," she cried out, clutching at her wound.

Inuyasha looked over and saw why she had stopped him. It seemed that as one tentacle pierced Kagome, another had snatched up Takeru. Kagome fell down onto her knees, one hand gripping the wound on her shoulder. She stood up again, keeping Amaya behind her.

"Please let him go," she begged. "Take me instead. You want me, don't you?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was doing. This was some common demon and she was willing to sacrifice herself to it for her kid? Inuyasha knew he could take the demon out.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," he yelled out at her.

Kagome quickly glanced at him. She wasn't angry at him, but, she looked worried, scared. Why would she look like that?

The demon pulled all of tentacles toward the core of his body and the disappeared, leaving two human legs. Kagome could only stare at the man before her, the one holding her child up by the back of the neck. She shook her head. This was one fight they weren't going to win, even with Inuyasha now here.

"Naraku," she spat.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. This, this was Naraku. But, the smell. He couldn't smell the demon. Inuyasha didn't care what Kagome wanted him to do. He was going to end this right now. Readying the sword, he unleashed Kaze no Kizu toward Naraku, hoping that the blast would take out everything but the arm holding Takeru as well as Takeru.

Instead, the attack collided with a barrier and the waves of energy traveled over the barrier and continued on right past Naraku. He stood there, smirking, and unharmed, still with the kid in hand.

Naraku was unphased by the attack, though he was surprised that such a thing existed. "Is this the one?" Naraku asked.

A figure emerged from behind a tree that was inside Naraku's barrier. "Yes, that's her. The one who had the jewel inside of her."

"Kikyou," Inuyasha spoke in disbelief.

He was ignored for the time being.

"The remainder of the jewel, please," Naraku asked Kagome.

Kagome remained silent.

Kikyou took a step forward. "I know you've been doing plenty of research on the locations of the jewel," she said. "You've destroyed all evidence except for what you possess. Her notebook contains everything about the jewel."

Naraku chuckled. He tightened his grip around Takeru's neck. The boy struggled. "I promised mommy I wouldn't cry," he gasped out. This only caused Naraku to squeeze tighter, causing the boy to scream out in pain.

"No!" Kagome cried out. She couldn't let Naraku hurt her son. "Please stop," she begged through tears and sob.

Inuyasha's attack had failed. Naraku held her son hostage. All he wanted was her. It was all she had left. She couldn't let anything happen to her son.

"You want me. Then you can have me. As long as you leave my children alone." Kagome fell to her knees, crying hard. Her body shook, not just from the wound, but from everything. She believed that her life was expendable when it came to her children.

Naraku chuckled. He didn't believe it would be this easy to get her to help him.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kagome, no . . . "He couldn't see her do this. He had just found her and now he was losing her. And to Naraku of all demons. It hurt him to see her suffer so much.

"Just stay out of this Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

Kikyou smirked. "It's all right. Inuyasha never really had a way with women."

"You too," Kagome warned Kikyou. Kikyou decided to keep quiet. For now.

Kagome reached behind her and pulled Amaya out. "Mommy's gotta go for a little while. But you'll be with Takeru. Okay?" Amaya was sobbing silently. She nodded. Kagome embraced her daughter. "I love you no matter what happens." Amaya took her place behind Kagome again.

Reaching behind her, Kagome pulled out a knife and held it out. "How badly do you want the jewel Naraku?"

Naraku was surprised by the sudden turn of events. He had never expected her to be so rash. He watched as Kagome placed the knife at her throat. Her eyes drilled into him. She was serious. Naraku sighed as he tossed the child over towards Inuyasha. Takeru stood up and ran over to Uncle Inu.

Kouga was already by Amaya's side to protect her just in case Naraku decided to do a double cross.

"I love you my son. Remember, strong man," Kagome smiled.

Takeru nodded. He stood up, puffing his chest out.

Kikyou walked up towards Kagome, but Kagome pointed the knife at Kikyou. "This is between me and Naraku."

Kikyou shook her head. "Naraku's life belongs to me," she whispered to the doctor.

Naraku shot out a tentacle, knocking the knife out of Kagome's hand. The tentacle took hold of her wrist and brought her to him. Inuyasha pushed Takeru behind him, Tessaiga ready for another attack. Naraku wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She smiled at him. Inuyasha saw something in her eyes that he'd never seen before. He couldn't think of what it was. "Take care of my children. And . . . I'm sorry."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to respond, Naraku released his poisonous miasma. It quickly spread out, eating to death the surrounding life and vegetation. Inuyasha took hold of Takeru and bounded back toward the town. Kouga followed with Amaya in hand.

In town, Amaya slipped out of Kouga's hands and ran to Inuyasha, hugging him the best she could. Takeru hugged Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the children, holding them tight. He hugged them back, wanting to tell them that everything was going to be okay, that he would be able to rescue Kagome. But he couldn't.

He had no idea where Naraku hid himself. He wasn't sure how long he was going to keep Kagome alive. All he had to offer were uncertainties. Again, he had failed to protect her. And she had entrusted in him the care of her children. He couldn't fail her in that regard.

Inuyasha picked the two children up and cradled them in his arms. They were going to the compound. Souta, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku and Sango would be relieved to know that they were alive. He didn't want to face Sango. Telling her that he could only watch as Kagome was carried away in Naraku's possession.

"Where are we going Uncle Inu?" Takeru asked.

"To my home. Kaede, Shippo, Souta, Miroku, Sango and Kirara are all there."

"Really?" Takeru continued.

"Yep."

Amaya smiled. "Can I sleep with Kirara tonight?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course you can. Sango and Kirara would be happy."

Takeru yawned. "Uncle Inu?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want the scary demons to get me again."

"Feh, of course you can. You can even hold Tessaiga if you want."

"That's good," Takeru replied sleepily. "Uncle Inu?"

Inuyasha shook his head. How Kagome was able to put up with this was unknown. "Yes?" He said.

"I missed you."

The kid missed him. He never thought that the kids actually liked him. That wanting him to be their daddy was just some short-term infatuation thing. That because the other kids had daddies and they didn't, they wanted one.

"Keh. Missed you too kid."


	32. A Plan

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Can never surpass the great one.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Two A Plan**

**The War Dogs Compound**

Inuyasha and Kouga arrived with Takeru and Amaya, who were asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Kouga summoned Kaede, Shippo, Souta, Sango, Kirara and Miroku to the gym. Though he wouldn't tell them why. Waking humans was so difficult. Especially Sango. She slept with that bone boomerang underneath her pillow.

Inuyasha gently placed the children down on some of the more comfortable mats in the gym. He brought the children here for when the others arrived; it was not doubt going to get loud. It was late at night and it would be rude of them to wake the others who were trying to sleep.

The doors burst open and everyone, looking very tired and angered, slugged their way into the gym, yawning and still not awake enough to make any coherent talk.

Miroku was the first to say something as he stretched his sleepy muscles. "Inuyasha. Some of us require our beauty sleep," he yawned loudly. "And I was just getting to the good part of my dream." With that he turned an eye to Sango and winked at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I doubt we were having the same dream," she shot back. Miroku chuckled at her comeback and decided not to say anything more on the matter. There was another reason why they were woken up and it wasn't for him to flirt with Sango in the wee hours of the morning.

Inuyasha just took a step aside, away from the front of the mats, so that everyone could see the two forms on the pads that were slowing waking up.

"Is that . . . ?" Kaede asked, blinking her good eye a few times to make sure she still wasn't asleep and this was just a dream that she wanted to have be true. Many times she thought she heard their voices, sensed their presence, but it had been nothing more than a dream, a memory. If this wasn't real, it was a cruel thing to do to an old woman and her family.

The kids heard the voices and woke up. They jumped off the pads and ran over to their friends and family. Sango started to cry. This was good news. This was the best news they could have gotten short of the war being over with. The children jumped and hugged everyone they could. Everyone started crying and laughing. The children talked and talked about everything so quickly that it was hard to understand a word they said. But it didn't matter. They were alive.

Miroku strolled away from the happy reunited group and stood next to Inuyasha. "This is quite a surprise," he commented, his eyes never leaving the children.

Inuyasha just nodded. Even as the joyous scene played out in front of him, he couldn't help but think about Kagome. Her children were safe and back with those that cared for them, and yet, he couldn't do anything about her situation.

Miroku noticed the expression on Inuyasha's face. He was thinking hard about something that made him very worrisome. "Hey Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

Inuyasha turned away; he couldn't look at it anymore. Everyone was so happy and yet, they hadn't asked about Kagome. How was he going to tell them that she traded her life for her children, to Naraku, and he could only stand and watch? That all of the power he possessed couldn't even touch Naraku. That this was the power of the jewel. A power that left him . . . helpless and even alone.

Inuyasha felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kaede staring at him, her face scrunched in a grimace. "She's not here," Kaede commented quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the fact.

His face downcast, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I . . . I couldn't help her," he choked out.

"I figured as much. She's a mother after all. Any mother would give herself to the enemy for her children. Ye must understand that Inuyasha. Your mother would have done the same thing."

Inuyasha looked up at her. His mother. He never thought about what his mother would have done. And yet, he knew, he knew from her love, that she would have died the most horrible death if it meant he would live on for another day.

"Naraku took her," Inuyasha blurted out to Kaede and Miroku. He glanced behind his back to make sure that the others didn't hear that.

"Naraku!" Miroku whispered in disbelief. "You saw him?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome knew it was him too. And . . . and Kikyou was with him."

"Not all is lost. Yet." Kaede said sternly, keeping her voice low during this private conversation.

The two men looked over at her. "What do you mean Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku will not kill her, right?" Kaede asked only to get silent nods from the men. "Then she may have a chance to help ye."

Just then, the children were at their feet, tugging on Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha bent down to be at their face level. The children took off their bags and opened them up. First they pulled out bags of candy and other food, then some clothing. Then they pulled out notebooks and handed them to Inuyasha.

"Mommy's notes," Amaya spoke softly.

Inuyasha took the notebooks, and then he stood up. "What?" He asked.

"Those are mommy's notes dummy," Takeru said. "She wanted you to have them just in case she got busted."

Sango looked at the notebooks and then at the children. "You mean, she knew that this was going to happen?"

Amaya nodded. "We were being chased by the bad demons that were after mommy's smell. Mommy's bag only has clothing and food in it."

Inuyasha growled. "Goddamn wench. She fuckin' gave herself to Naraku and offered him this shit when she didn't have it."

"It's okay Uncle Inu," Takeru said as he dug through the candy bag looking for suckers for him and Shippo. "Here Uncle Shippo," he said as he handed him a sucker and he pulled one out for himself. "Mommy said that if anything were to happen to her, she had a plan."

"A plan?" Miroku asked, suddenly intrigued. That was Kagome. An intelligent woman like her, with the tricks she knew no doubt had something planned.

Takeru looked over at Amaya who held Kirara in her arms. She sighed. "Fine. I'll do it," she said sticking a tongue out at her brother. He stuck his out back at her and then stuck the sucker in his mouth. "In the red notebook," Amaya began. "It has magic."

"Magic?" Sango asked. "Kagome knew that kind of magic?"

Kaede nodded. "Kagome, who is also a miko and thus understands most magic associated with being a miko, also understands other types of magic. A teacher at the school took her under his wing and taught her much. She has shared her knowledge with me and the children. Amaya here is particularly strong with the magic."

Amaya waited until Kaede was finished talking before she continued. "Mommy said that if she ever was lost, that the red notebook had a spell for tracking her."

"Serious?" Miroku asked, bending down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Yes," Amaya quickly answered.

Inuyasha bent down and looked at Amaya. "What about the jewel? Did Kagome say anything about the jewel?"

Amaya slowly shook her head. "Mommy never said a word about it. She just wrote things down in the blue notebook."

Miroku nodded. "I see. So you children have been with your mom looking for the jewel this whole time."

Takeru laughed. "No way. We were doing other things. We met these really cool demons in the north and then we met another cool demon that lived in the water. And mommy went around to find stuff about her tricks."

"Tricks?" Sango inquired.

"Magic," Amaya responded. "Mommy said that the jewel only brought trouble. And we don't like being in trouble." Takeru shook his head at the idea of being in trouble. "Mommy only talked to me about the spell." She looked down at Kirara and rubbed her hand through the cat's silky coat. "But it's very hard. I don't know if I can do it."

Kouga chuckled. "Isn't that cute. A kindergartner performing magic tricks."

Amaya narrowed her eyes at the wolf demon. "Magic . . . _trick_," she spoke through clenched teeth. Kirara looked up at the girl and jumped out of her hands, running and jumping into Sango's arms. Amaya stared intently at the wolf demon. Shippo and Souta quickly ran over to Amaya to calm her down.

Souta looked up at Kouga. "She has her mother's temper," he explained.

Inuyasha laughed. "I wouldn't have stopped her. Wolf shit here could use a good ass whooping."

Takeru walked over to his sister and handed her a piece of her favorite candy. She took it and placed it in her mouth. Kirara came back over to her, and Amaya scooped the cat up. Takeru looked at Kaede. "Kaede-baachan, since there are a ton of miko here, mommy's magic should work."

Kaede nodded. They had been told about the alliance between the War Dogs and the miko, since Kaede and Kagome were both miko, they felt that it was important for the children to know about the miko.

Amaya smiled. "Then we should get started immediately," she stated.

It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh at the little girl. "You're like what, 3 years old. You can't do that kind of magic."

Takeru eyed Inuyasha. His aura, not strong, flared strong enough for Inuyasha to sense it. The kid had spiritual power. "Are you stopping us from trying to help mommy?" The kid asked.

"Takeru," Kaede scolded the kid. "We will have none of that here, ye understand? Amaya?"

The children both nodded. Miroku took the notebook. "Amaya, Takeru, how about Kaede and I get everything started? We'll have to wait until morning at least when the other miko wake up. They will have to be fully rested for this I presume."

Amaya agreed to Miroku's terms. Takeru did as well. Kaede walked up to the children. "Ye must be getting to bed. If you want to help, ye will need your sleep."

Takeru stood up and started to run circles around Inuyasha. "I get to sleep with Uncle Inu," he cheered.

Amaya held Kirara closer to her. Sango went over to the little girl. "I happen to have a spare bed in my room that you and Kirara can use." The little girl smiled. Sango offered her hand and Amaya took it. "Goodnight everyone," Sango said.

"Oyasumi," Amaya wished everyone as she, Sango and Kirara left the gym.

"Souta, why don't you take Takeru to Inuyasha's room and get him ready for sleep," Kaede instructed the young boy.

Takeru ran over to Souta. "See you soon Uncle Inu," Takeru yelled as Souta escorted the boy out of the gym and towards Inuyasha's room.

Miroku turned to Kaede. "What was that about?"

"What?" The old woman replied.

"The aura of the children," Miroku stated.

Shippo grabbed the children's bag and walked past Miroku. "Can't tell ya," he said.

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Shippo's shirt and pulled him up off of the ground, his feet dangling inches above the floor. "Need me to smack the answer out of ya runt?"

"I can't tell you," Shippo said again.

"Put the child down," Kaede order the hanyou. Inuyasha did as told and Shippo bolted out of the gym as quickly as he could. "The children have strong spiritual powers that come from their mother. Takeru has no control over his, but Amaya does. It would be wise not to upset the children too much. Ye wouldn't want to lose any appendages," Kaede said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouga demanded.

Kaede shook her head. Males. Whether they be human, hanyou or demon, they were the same. "I would hate ye to lose that which defines you."

Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at each other not sure what the old woman meant. However, Miroku was bowing at the woman. "We shall take heed to such wise words. A grave warning indeed."

Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes. It was now apparent as to what Kaede was talking about. Miroku only became that polite and subdued at any moment when he felt that his manhood was threatened. Without such an appendage, no woman could bear his child.

"Woman, has that happened before?" Kouga asked, curious as to why she would take such a shot at them.

Kaede nodded. "Aye. A man who had tried to court Kagome. The children did not like him. The man crossed the line. He was punished." Kaede chuckled to herself. "Good night gentlemen," she said as she quietly excused herself from the gym so she could get back to sleep. Knowing that the children were safe and that Kagome was alive, she hoped that she would be allowed a peaceful sleep.

The three men gulped. Kouga and Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha with worried looks on their face. Inuyasha noticed. "What the hell?"

Kouga laughed. It would be funny to see Inuyasha on the receiving end of the temper of those children. Miroku just shook his head. "It's a good thing the children like you Inuyasha."

"Keh," he responded. It wasn't like he was trying to court Kagome.

"We should get some sleep. Kagome has given us an opportunity, and if we wish to maintain our masculinity, I suggest we don't waste it," Miroku suggested to his friends. Each one headed out of the gym and towards their rooms.

Inuyasha walked into his room to see Takeru already curled up in the blankets. Inuyasha slipped out the Tessaiga and gently slid it through Takeru's arms, just as he promised. Slipping out of standard uniform and into something more comfortable, he slipped into bed. This was going to be the first not in many months that he could actually sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

**Naraku's Compound**

Kagome woke up and found herself in a very simple, yet very large old style Japanese room. She was lying down in a futon dressed in a simple white _yukata_. _Who the hell changed my clothes_, she asked herself. Looking around the room, there wasn't much of anything. That was, until the _shouji_ door opened.

"Kagura!" Kagome called out in surprise. She knew that Kagura worked for Naraku, but it was a surprised just to see her here after the many times they had run into each other over the course of her journey.

Kagura shuffled into the room and placed some folded clothing down on the only piece of furniture in the room. "Naraku has asked that you wear that."

"He what?" Kagome started. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You were knocked unconscious so you would not be able to know of Naraku's hideout," Kagura explained.

Naraku's hideout. He had actually taken her there. Kagome nodded at the woman.

"You did good Higurashi. Breakfast will be ready soon," Kagura commented as she started to exit the room.

"You . . . what?" Kagome asked not sure if she understood what Kagura was trying to say. Kagura only smiled and left Kagome alone in the room to dress. Standing up, Kagome walked over to the small shelf in the room to pick up the clothing. It was soft. It was silk. It was a white silk kimono with purple and green cranes embroidered into the white silk. She had been given a gold obi to wrap around her waist.

Once dressed in clothing Kagome felt was uncomfortable and mostly inappropriate for her to wear during time of war, she left the room to find Kagura waiting for her. Kagura silently walked down the hallway and Kagome followed. They entered the dining area. Naraku was already there as well as a small albino child.

"Higurashi-sensei. Please, sit down," Naraku offered to Kagome. Kagome was forced to take the seat nearest Naraku. But she sat down as politely as she could. Kagura sat next to the albino girl. "A meal before you start your research."

Kagome nodded. She picked up the chopsticks and started in on the meal after she whispered _itadakimasu_. It had been a while since she actually ate the traditional Japanese breakfast, rice, miso soup, tea and a piece of fish. Kagome looked up at Naraku from behind her bowl and sensed her chunk of the jewel around his neck.

Naraku noticed her glancing at him. "Searching for the jewel my dear doctor?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I need to know where it is so I can take it when I escape," she stated bluntly.

He chuckled. She was amusing. The girl had much spunk in her. This would make things interesting. He knew she had to be planning something. As soon as she had arrived, he had Kagura go through her things. She only had clothing and food on her. Nothing else. There was nothing about the jewel. Either Kikyou lied or Higurashi was hiding her notes. He actually didn't know who to believe.

Kikyou had an obvious displeasure of the girl. One that Naraku couldn't possibly start to fathom. He had offered that Kagura should approach Kagome and take the jewel from her but Kikyou had insisted that only she had the right to do it. And then, it was Kikyou who had informed Naraku of Higurashi's whereabouts.

It had been entertaining. To watch Kikyou struggle. He found joy in her actions, her choices. And Higurashi had no idea as to why she was Kikyou's only target. Neither did Naraku, but he didn't let that stop him. Kikyou was helping him, whether she wanted to or not. Higurashi would find him the jewel, whether she wanted to or not. And that was his control over them.

Kagome ate in silence, as did everyone else. She had no idea where she was at, which made it difficult to contact anyone on the outside. Not that Naraku would let her do such a thing so simply. But she wasn't working alone. She had feared that something like this would happen. Never had she imagined it would actually be Naraku that captured her, but just in case, she diligently drilled her children on what to do.

And Inuyasha had happened to be there. She hadn't stopped thinking of the hanyou since the night he left. Kagome hadn't slept at all that night. Instead, she left the house and sat outside underneath one of the trees on the grounds, crying. Before dawn, she heard them leave, and she could only watch as they walked away without being able to share goodbyes.

Inuyasha's presence that night was a miracle. Now she knew that her children would be safe. Perhaps now Inuyasha could understand why she didn't value her life as much as he thought she should have. Why she was able to succumb to Naraku's demands so easily. It was also a part of the emergency scenario. If separated, travel to New Tokyo and go to the War Dogs' compound. She told them that they would find shelter and safety there.

Giving her children her notebooks was an idea of her children's that she went along with. They had wanted to be like their mom, having a notebook in their bags as they traveled around together. The more she thought about it, the more she considered it just a part of their safety plan. The most valued information would be in the hands of the only people she could trust.

"Higurashi-sensei, Kagura will be your guide around the grounds. She will escort you to the library, the bath house, here, and to your room. If you require anything beyond that, you will require my permission. Is that understood?"

Kagome nodded her head. She expected as much. And it seemed that he understood that she might have to leave the compound to actually search a separate location. Kagura stood and Kagome followed. They left the dining hall together and silently Kagura led Kagome to the library.

The library wasn't anything too fancy, but it had enough. She found a large desk for her to sit at, a computer, and a variety of books. As she fingered through the books, she found that some were books that had gone missing from the library during the riots. It was Naraku who had done it all along. It seemed that his interest in the jewel started at the beginning of the war, or some time before that.

As Kagome sat down at the desk, she had to start figuring things out. How long would it take them to implement the spell? How long could she stall Naraku before he found out and acted out on her? Honestly, she hadn't been searching for the jewel as much as she probably should have been. Initially, she had decided that she would find the remaining pieces of the jewel. But she was sidetracked several times and ended up with nothing on the jewel. But after her capture, she thanked the Gods that she hadn't found anything.

Nothing found, nothing to give. Kagome took out the books that she had searched for once upon a time and started there. She needed to at least look like she was willing to work cooperatively with the demon. In a day or two, she would have to present him with some progress, enough to fool him. Kagome sighed as she opened the book. Could she really do this?

**& & & & & & & & &**


	33. Stall

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Just a fan.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Three Stall**

**Naraku's Compound**

It had been several days. Too many days had passed by without as much as a peep from Kagome. Naraku expected progress, results, and he had gotten nothing. He had required that Kagome join him for breakfast and for dinner. Yet, all she did was eat in silence. When asked about the jewel, she would say that she would let him know if she found something. She should have found something, anything, in the days that she had been at his compound.

Naraku sat in the empty room. In his hand, he held up a very tainted portion of the jewel. As soon as he had acquired the jewel, he could feel the power surge through him. He was drunk from the power and wanted more. No, he needed more. He desired to have the entire jewel. Only with the complete Shikon no Tama could he obtain the goal he had sought after for so long.

Kagome. Kagome was keeping him from that goal. He could sense that she was stalling. For what reasons, he didn't know. He didn't need to know her reasons. They were irrelevant. What he needed from Kagome was for her to be motivated. Motivated to help him find the rest of the jewel. Why she was the only one, he didn't know that either. However, he had her, finally. And as long as he had her, she would give him what he wanted.

There was a knock on the frail shoji door. Naraku just glanced over at it. Whoever it was slid the door open enough for Naraku to see who it was. A devious smile formed on Naraku's face. Just seeing that man gave him an idea. One that would motivate Dr. Higurashi into helping him.

"I have new orders for you," Naraku spoke to the man who remained hidden in the shadows of the hallway. The man nodded and listened as Naraku outlined his plan in great details. It had to be done that way. Any other way and it wouldn't be enough to convince the young doctor to help him. He trusted this man to follow his orders. He had been successful with the attack on the girl that the War Dogs leader had taken interested in. The man would be successful again.

**War Dogs Compound**

Souta, Shippo, Amaya and Takeru were in one of the apartment style rooms at the compound. Inuyasha made sure they had been given the best they could offer. It was the least they could do for the family that had sacrificed much. Kaede lived in the apartment as well, but was out helping with the training of miko and taking care of the injured.

Souta and Shippo were given babysitting duties now that the children were alive and at the compound with them. Shippo was given time away from the Taijiya to care for the children. He sat at a desk in the living room area, drawing. It was good to get some time away from learning about different demons and how to do things to them.

In the living room with Shippo was Souta, who was reading a book that Kagome had given to him. At first, he read it because it was all he had that reminded him of her. But now that he knew she was alive, he read it to celebrate. His sister, his family, was alive. It was good news. Great news.

Amaya and Takeru had retreated to the bedroom to play. The children played silently with the blocks Inuyasha had found from them. There were several families under the care of the War Dogs and one of them was gracious enough to give Amaya and Takeru some toys. Since they couldn't run around outside, they were stuck inside. But they didn't mind.

"Shippo, are you drawing another family portrait?" Souta asked as he looked up from his book.

Shippo nodded. "Even though Kagome isn't here, just knowing that she's alive is good enough news for me. They said that he won't kill her. We'll be together again soon. We need pictures to remind us of that."

Souta smiled. But before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Souta set the book down on the couch and stood up to answer the door. He didn't have to open it. Whoever was on the other side let themselves in.

**War Dogs Compound, Cafeteria**

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sat around a table eating lunch. Miroku was updating them on the progress of the spell, but he was careful not to say much in such an open setting. While the fox demon and Sesshoumaru worked on the mole problem, it was hard to say just how many were involved in the plot against the War Dogs. There could be several moles working for several different groups, or they could all be working for Naraku.

"Miroku," a male voice spoke out.

Miroku looked up and saw a familiar and welcomed face. It was the fox demon. Miroku stood up and bowed slightly to the fox demon. "Join us," Miroku offered as he sat back down.

The fox demon shook his head. "I've been informed that there is a meeting."

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who just shrugged his shoulders. Miroku looked back up at the fox demon. "Sesshoumaru never told us about one."

The fox demon nodded. "I know."

Inuyasha frowned. "Who called the meeting then?"

"Akugo, the beaver demon," the fox demon stated.

"Akugo?" Miroku asked. He didn't particularly like the beaver demon. Especially during Inuyasha's initiation into the Pack. The beaver demon actually enjoyed the initiation process, tormenting the hanyou emotionally. And, there were other reasons. "Trouble."

Everyone stood up from the table, walking away as they left their trays and half eaten food. They quickly ran towards the Pack's meeting room. The meeting room was a few floors above Sesshoumaru's office. It was the only room on that wing of the floor.

They arrived to find the room completely deserted. By smell alone, Inuyasha and the fox demon could tell that no one had been here for quite some time.

"I will tend to Sesshoumaru," the fox demon said, worried for his boss's safety. He quickly ran down to the end of the hall and disappeared through the exit door.

"Miroku, what's going on here?" Sango asked. As she wasn't a member of the Pack, she didn't know the entire story about Rin. Nor did she know that they have a traitor amongst them.

Miroku trusted Sango and in times like these, he didn't think Sesshoumaru would mind if she knew what was going on. The Pack was already compromised. If no one else was sticking to the rules, why should he.

"We have a spy Sango. He is a member of the Pack. He was responsible for the attack on Rin," Miroku explained as quickly as he could.

"Rin?" Sango had to wonder why anyone would attack Rin. How many people actually knew about Rin? Sesshoumaru protected her more than his own people. For a demon who publicly announced his utter distaste for humans, he sure fooled them. Rin. Rin. Kikyou had given Rin to Sesshoumaru in peace negotiations. Only Kikyou, herself, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken truly knew about Rin. "Is this spy connected with Naraku then?"

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at Sango in disbelief. "Why would you ask that Sango?" Miroku had to know. Sango was smart. Her intelligence surprised him and he had once asked her if she wanted to join the Pack. She had refused with no reason given.

"Very few know that Rin survived her attack. In fact, very few knew about her at all. There is only one person who knows about Rin that has a connection to Naraku, and that's Kikyou," Sango explained.

Inuyasha shook his head. It always came back to Kikyou. Everything about Naraku was connected to Kikyou. Everything about Kikyou was connected to Naraku. Naraku. Naraku was the enemy, not Kikyou. Naraku had Kagome. Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't stand there anymore. There was trouble. And it wasn't with his brother. He bolted down the hallway and out the door. Miroku and Sango were following behind him as fast as they humanly could. They weren't sure exactly what was going through Inuyasha's mind, but the look on his face said it all.

**War Dogs Compound, Apartment**

Souta and Shippo lay beaten and unconscious on the floor of their apartment. Souta was the first to be knocked out since he was the one who had gone to the door. Shippo tried to fight back with his powers, but he was young, and wasn't strong enough or had his powers developed enough to fight back on his own.

The man stepped over the unconscious bodies and stalked toward the bedroom. He pushed the door open and looked down at the children. Amaya and Takeru looked up at the stranger. The assailant took a step toward the two kids, knocking down their block structures.

It was just as Naraku said. Kagome had two children with her that night. Her children. And she had willingly joined with Naraku in exchange for the safety of her children. However, with her children safe, and alive, Kagome had no motivation to help Naraku anymore. The assailant was here to make sure she had one.

The children stared at the assailant, unsure of what he wanted with them. The assailant smiled and then snickered. "Your mommy is being a very bad girl. So guess who's going to get punished."

**& & & & & &**

Inuyasha hurried down. He had a bad feeling about this. It was gnawing at him, begging him to hurry, to go beyond what he was capable of. He turned the corner and made it to the apartment level. Here was where most of the higher level members lived, if they chose such a thing.

Miroku and Sango turned the corner to see Inuyasha making his way down to the end of the hall. They now understood why he was so worried. He was heading toward the children's apartment.

Before Inuyasha could reach it, there was a loud sound that thundered through the hallway and crackled in their ears. An explosion in one of the apartments. Debris and concrete was thrown into the hallway. Inuyasha was thrown back and forced to cover himself. Miroku stood in front of Sango and deflected anything that flew their way.

Inuyasha stood up, coughing from the dust that filled the air. He took a few steps toward the apartment. He wondered where the blast came from. Taking another step forward, he knew. The far end of the apartment, the bedroom of the children's apartment. Quickly he darted over the chunks of concrete and found his way into the apartment. Lying on the floor he could see the bodies of Shippo and Souta.

"Takeru! Amaya!" Inuyasha desperately cried out. He hurled pieces of blown up furniture and the apartment structure out of the way. He made his way over to the bedroom. Lying on the floor was a body. Inuyasha went to it, praying that it wasn't one of the children.

"Uncle . . . Inu?" A weak voice called out.

Inuyasha scrambled over to the corner of the room where one of the beds was up against the wall. He tossed the bed to the side to find the two children huddled in a corner. He smiled. They were alive and from the looks of it, relatively unharmed.

"Are you two okay?" He asked as he sat down next to them.

The children nodded as they climbed their way into his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around them, comforting them, letting them know that they would be all right.

"Oh god," Sango said. She went over to Souta and Miroku went over to Shippo and checked them over. "He's alive."

"So is Shippo," Miroku said.

Kouga and a group of Toukens arrived, as well as a couple of healers. They helped carry Shippo and Souta out. The children were adamant about staying with Inuyasha. He followed Shippo and Souta to the infirmary where Kaede took over their care. The children were checked over and deemed healthy. Kaede instructed them to play quietly as she talked to the others about Souta and Shippo's condition.

"Will they be all right?" ango asked.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, they will. Whoever attacked them didn't need them dead and just made sure they were out of the way."

"So the children were the intended target," Miroku stated.

"Seems that way," Inuyasha replied.

Miroku shook his head. "I didn't think there would be more than one mole in the Pack. We had already caught one. Never had we imagined two of them."

They looked over at the children as they played quietly amongst themselves in the room. Both acted unfazed by the event. Perhaps they had grown accustomed to such things after traveling around with Kagome for those few months. Still, it didn't seem right that they weren't scared or angry or anything really after the attack.

"Are you children all right?" He had to ask. He had to know what they truly felt. He wanted to tell them that they didn't need to be so brave.

Takeru looked up at Miroku, smiling a toothy grin. "Yup yup. Everything is okay."

Amaya smiled. "Yes," she simply replied.

Takeru stood up and ran over to Inuyasha. "Hey, Uncle Inu. Can we play?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Takeru then turned around and looked at Amaya, his grin gone and now a scowl was on his face. He pointed at her. "You take that back," he yelled.

Amaya jumped up onto her feet, sticking her tongue out at the boy. Takeru stepped up to his sister and she stepped up to him, both starting intensely at each other. Inuyasha and Miroku could feel their auras flaring up at each other. Miroku was forced to take a step back, as he felt suffocated from their power.

Inuyasha tried to think of a way to stop them. "Oi, Takeru. I'll play with ya," he responded finally to the kid's question.

Takeru's aura died down instantly. He spun around smiling once again at the dog hanyou. "Really?" He asked with delight.

Amaya stomped past Takeru and right up to Inuyasha, stomping him hard on his foot before running out of the room. Sango stood up and followed after the little girl.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked. It didn't really hurt, but he was confused as to why she would do something like that.

"Sorry 'bout that Uncle Inu," Takeru said. "But mommy said that it isn't nice to say mean things about another person."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't hear anything."

"But Amaya said that you were a bad man because you make mommy sad," Takeru explained.

"When did she say that?" Miroku asked.

Takeru twisted his foot around. He didn't want to get his sister in trouble, but he didn't think it was right for her to say that about Inuyasha when he was the one there to save them. He knew that she may be right, partially. He had heard his mother curse Inuyasha several times during their journey together.

And then he watched as she cried.

He hated to see his mother cry.

"Just a few moments ago," he quietly confessed.

Miroku nodded. "Perhaps Takeru would have fun in the gym, with the Toukens," Miroku suggested mainly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku took Takeru to the gym where he was introduced to the Toukens.

"Listen up fuckers. This is Takeru. He's in charge. If you've got a problem with that, take it up with me," Inuyasha ordered his men. They all nodded. None of them were to keen on the idea of going up against Inuyasha. "All right Takeru, what do you want to do?"

"Can I play soccer with them Uncle Inu?" He asked enthusiastically.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hear that? Divide up into teams, those who don't get to play better train. Kouga, make sure of it."

Kouga nodded as he divided the men up. Takeru was captain of one team and Kouga has captain of the other. The men who didn't want to play were told to make goals and then get back to training. The match started. Inuyasha and Miroku both noticed how quick Takeru was. Then Kouga stole the ball from the kid, which many of the men thought was mean. Takeru decided to play by his own rules and ran up to Kouga, kicking him in the shins as he stole the ball.

"Fuck yeah. That kid's awesome," Inuyasha laughed as Takeru took a particular liking to beating up on Kouga. Many of the men found it funny and the soccer match soon turned into a match of just watching the kid pick on Kouga.

Miroku took this opportunity to speak to Inuyasha. "You didn't hear those kids say one word, did you?"

"What are you getting at Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. He tried to watch Takeru beat up on Kouga, but Miroku wasn't allowing him to.

"I'm saying that Takeru and Amaya can communicate with each other with their minds," Miroku stated knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't catch on quickly. Inuyasha doesn't reply, but only looked at Miroku with some confusion. "This isn't a trait we've seen in the miko here," Miroku further explained.

"What about twins?" Inuyasha asked. He laughed as he watched Takeru trip Kouga. Kouga stood up, angry, but knowing that he couldn't fight back against a kid. The men cheered on the kid as it messed with and humiliated their second in command.

Miroku sighed. "I don't know about that." Miroku decided that the conversation was over with. Inuyasha didn't seem to be interested in that little tidbit about the children. It was time to watch the kid play.

"You never finished talking about the spell," Inuyasha said. They had been interrupted.

"It's progressing a bit slower than expected. The miko aren't trained for this level of magic. Also, there is no on around who is an expert in such magic," Miroku explained. Magic was one of those things that died out with age. An ancient art that few practiced. Very few. They only knew of Kikyou and Kagome that truly practiced the art, knew enough about it to harm and help others.

Their thoughts, conversation and soccer game was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the alarm blaring. Inuyasha rushed over to the telephone and listened to the report. He nodded at the words and then hung the phone up.

"Ambush at one of our other compounds. Kouga, take a group of men to meet and protect those coming in. Send another group to the water compound to survey the damage and go after whatever it was that attacked the compound." Kouga nodded and the men quickly followed suit. Takeru was left holding the ball watching as the mix of humans, demons and hanyou ran around him.

"Why aren't you going?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshoumaru wants me to stick around and question the compound leader. Apparently he's being brought in," Inuyasha explained as he walked over to Takeru. "Come on. Drop the ball. Everyone's got to go to work now."

Takeru nodded and set the ball carefully down. Inuyasha scooped up the kid, making the kid laugh, and Miroku and Inuyasha left the gym. The leader was being taken to the infirmary to get care for minor injuries. Inuyasha was to meet him there.

**War Dogs Infirmary**

Kaede waited outside the main doors of the infirmary along with nurses and miko. They watched as men were rushed in on stretchers. Kaede gave her orders and everyone quickly got the injured inside. The last one to arrive was the leader. Inuyasha and Miroku were right behind him after dropping Takeru off with Sango who was still with Amaya.

"Stop him there," Kaede ordered the man pushing the stretcher. There just wasn't room for him at the moment. And she had been told that his injury wasn't too bad, and she figured that he could be healed without so much medical need.

Kaede took a look at the man on the stretcher. "Hojo?" She asked, surprised to see a familiar face.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard that name before. The name was the same one that Kaede said was the father. The father of Kagome's children was alive. He felt his heart twist in pain. But he pushed it aside. He had a job to do.

**& & & & & & &**


	34. Will

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I own a Kagome T-shirt, an Inuyasha plushy keychain and this story. Everything else is not mine.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Four Will**

Kaede had just finished wrapping up Hojo's leg and was working on his arm at the moment. He had a horrible gash, but nothing serious. As long as it was quickly cleaned, the proper medicine applied and wrapped up, he could go back to his duties. While Kaede worked on him, Hojo was able to explain to Miroku and Inuyasha what had happened.

Hojo was captain of the compound on the sea edge. It was small, only holding about a hundred men. It was placed there for the demons and hanyous who were from the sea. They wouldn't be able to survive at the land compound. And Sesshoumaru determined that having a seaside compound had a strategic advantage.

"Everything was normal," Hojo began. "The men were out doing their searches and training. Those from the sea where patrolling the waters." He winced when Kaede rubbed the wound clean. "There wasn't much of a warning. An octopus demon made it to the compound badly injured just as the demon attacked."

Kaede walked to the other side of the room to grab more medicine and bandages. Inuyasha stood next to her.

"What is his relationship with Kagome?" He whispered, too curious to let this moment pass by.

"That's none of your business Inuyasha," she scolded them. Kaede tossed the bandages at Inuyasha and he carried them over to Hojo for her.

"Kaede, it is good to see a familiar face," Hojo beamed. Miroku and Inuyasha were both struck by his perkiness, especially after being attacked and suffering injuries.

Kaede just nodded. "Aye, that it is," she mumbled as she wrapped his arm up.

"If you are here, where is Kagome? And the kids?" Hojo asked.

No one could really answer right away. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked to Kaede for some kind of permission to answer, if she would even let them. She nodded, given them her approval to answer the question.

"Everyone is just fine," Miroku replied. He couldn't really talk about the situation that much. Even though Hojo was in charge of a compound, the situation was delicate without adding the complications of Hojo's presence, and Inuyasha's suddenly sour attitude by said presence.

"Speak lightly men," Kaede warned all three of them as she left to check on the others.

"Keh," Inuyasha let out as the old woman left. He was going to do things his way.

"So, you know Kagome," Miroku started. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, but then let it go. It didn't really matter who asked the questions, just as long as they were asked.

"From Hiroshima. We went to school together," Hojo said as he tested out the range of his bandaged arm. "Kagome left as she got accepted to a university rather early." Hojo slid out of the bed and tested the strength of his leg.

"Was that the last time you saw her?" Miroku asked hoping that Hojo wouldn't ask why he was being asked so many questions about Kagome and not about the attack.

"Oh no. I stayed in Hiroshima, working for my family. She always came back home during breaks and stuff. I guess the fighting was really bad in Tokyo. She came back at the end of one summer really sad. Kagome hates the war," Hojo explained. He tried walking around the room they had found for him. "I tried cheering her up. Took her out on a few dates."

At the mention of dates, Inuyasha let out an involuntary growl. Miroku glared at him, silently telling him to knock it off or else Hojo would get suspicious. Inuyasha looked away and he caught sight of the door. He could leave, and let Miroku ask the questions. But he wanted to stay. Even if he had to hear about everything.

"She got sick before school started up again. Since my family are doctors, it was no biggie healing her. I asked her to marry me," Hojo said with a bit of remorse in his voice. He had stopped pacing the room as he retold this part of the story.

Inuyasha was ready to leave the room. This guy dated her, asked her to marry him, things that normal people did. He had no room to compete with this guy.

"She said no. Said she wanted to finish school first. So I told her I would wait." Hojo sat back down on the bed, using his hands to pick up his injured leg onto the bed. It hurt worse than he thought. "When she returned from her second year, I saw the children. I always wanted to be a father."

Inuyasha felt his knees weaken. He had to reach out and hold onto a nearby chair to keep his body steady. Why? Why was he feeling like this? He had no claim on Kagome. He had no rights to be anything but Uncle Inu to her children. And yet, everything that Hojo said stung. Kagome's reason for being sad was no longer true. The father of her children was here, alive and obviously still very much in love with her. Kagome must have been just waiting for him to return. Hoping that he would return to her, alive.

"But the war called me out. Because of my family's training, we were asked to offer our services to those that were innocent and yet injured. My family agreed and we moved. I moved to a compound after my parents died and worked hard to rise up through the ranks," Hojo smiled.

Hojo looked up at his superiors. "Is Kagome around?"

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at the ground and away from both men. Miroku knew that hearing Hojo, seeing Hojo was hard for the hanyou.

"She's out working," Miroku lied. He couldn't tell him that she had been kidnapped by the enemy. No, that she traded herself for the children to the enemy. That would be wrong.

"Sounds like her. And the kids?" He asked.

"Good. Good," Miroku responded. "Would you like to see them?"

"Really? Yeah, god yeah. If I can. I know that I'm supposed to hurry back to the compound," Hojo replied with renewed enthusiasm.

"We'll go see then," Miroku stated. "Inuyasha."

"What? Yeah, coming," Inuyasha said as he was ripped out from his thoughts and back to reality, both of which sucked for him. Inuyasha just wanted to leave. He needed to kill something. He really wanted to kill Hojo. But that wouldn't be the best idea.

The children were found with Sango, Shippo and Souta who were in Sango's apartment resting and playing. Miroku and Inuyasha entered the apartment. Sango stood up and greeted them.

"Is it bad?" he asked referring to the alarm.

Miroku smiled. "No. Not as bad as we initially thought," he said. She sighed.

"I'm going to see if Kouga's back yet," Inuyasha said as he tried to turn and leave, but Miroku held onto his clothing.

"How about you stay here, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested firmly. Inuyasha sighed. He felt like Miroku was trying to torture him.

Takeru ran over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at the kid. Hojo had light brown eyes. Takeru must have gotten his eyes from his father. Wide soft brown orbs with speckles of green and yellow stared wide eyed at the hanyou.

"Uncle Inu, can I play soccer again with the Toukens?" He asked tugging on Inuyasha's pants.

"Would you like to see your father?" Miroku blurted out.

Everyone was silent. Miroku wondered if he had actually asked his question out loud or if it was one of the times when he practiced questions in his head. Souta stood up from his chair. Even though injured, he still found the strength to stand.

"You . . . found him?" Souta asked in disbelief. "You really found him?"

"Feh. Hobo Hojo is in the hospital, Inuyasha scoffed out, arms crossed against his chest. He hated Hojo with every fiber of his being. Inuyasha felt more tugging on his clothing. Looking down, he found Amaya glaring up at him.

"Baka," she said at him, before crossing her arms and turning from him.

"Hey, you are you calling a baka?" He strongly asked.

"You," she said back. "And Hobo," she added.

Takeru nods his head. "Hobo is a baka. Hobo is an ass."

"Takeru!" Sango cried out. "That's not appropriate."

Shippo, Souta, Miroku and Inuyasha took the opportunity to laugh at what the kid at said.

"No, he's right. Hojo's an ass." Shippo said through fits of laughter.

"But Hojo said. . . " Miroku started unsure of why they were acting like this. Was this a family thing? Kagome's family was full of energy. This must have been an inside joke that they shared.

Souta walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Not to say that Hojo isn't a decent guy. He's decent enough. Nice. But he's a bit slow. Stupid." Shippo started laughing again which caused Souta to laugh some. But he regained his composure again to finish his explanation. "Besides, if he was the father, Kagome and Hojo would to have to . . . um, well . . . do _it_."

Everyone but the kids blushed when they realize what Souta was trying to say. No one could really say anything. For the moment.

"I don't think Hojo knows how to do . . . _it_," Shippo added to the momentum of the family joke. Souta and Shippo shared more laughter.

Miroku nodded. "I see."

"Uncle Inu. What's _it_?" Takeru asked wanting to know what everything was talking about. He hadn't being left out of things.

"Uh, well, you can ask Miroku, when you're older," Inuyasha said trying to dodge the question. Shippo and Souta were both smirking at the hanyou for being asked the sex question already. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to learn about sex from Miroku.

Sango was still confused. "So, if Hojo isn't the real father, then who is?"

Souta and Shippo stopped with the laughter, their joyous faces melted into somber, serious looks. Souta hobbled back over to the couch and sat down next to an equally injured Shippo. The boys looked up at the adults and just shook their heads.

"Kagome never really said anything about it," Souta stated.

"Immaculate conception," Shippo whispered. Souta just shrugged his shoulders. It was possible. Especially with demons and gods and magic. Anything along those lines were possible. And with Kagome, they would never know for sure.

"We're sure it happened at college," Souta said as he tried to explain his thoughts about it. "I mean, Kagome was a pretty easy going girl. She wasn't a drunk, but she'd have a sip of sake or two, but when she came back, no drinking, no partying, nothing."

Shippo nodded. "Drunken college one night stand at a party," he said it as if he were watching a soap opera.

Souta agreed with what Shippo had said. "Kagome told us that a lot of the students at the university liked to party as an escape from both studies and the war. She told us about a few that she had gone to. Then she stopped going."

Sango shook her head. It didn't sound like Kagome. But Kagome was a mother now. She had seen women completely do a 180 when they had children.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," Sango commented about the end of matter of Hojo as the father of Kagome's children. The secret would remain only with Kagome. And she wasn't here.

Miroku nodded. "I'll tell Hojo that the children are not available." Miroku turned and walked out. As he passed Inuyasha, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Inuyasha looked up at him. Miroku smiled before leaving.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku left. He then looked back down at the children. He was relieved that Hojo wasn't their father. However, some other guy out there was. Some guy who had taken advantage of Kagome, and left her to raise two children on her own. Again, he felt like killing something.

Inuyasha went over and picked Takeru up. "Kouga should be back by now. Time to kick his ass."

Takeru cheered knowing he was going to the gym to play.

Sango watched as Inuyasha left with Takeru. Getting close to the children was bad. Kagome had tried to save him from it once. He would get attached. And the separation would be too painful for the hanyou. She had to wonder if Inuyasha understood what he was doing to both himself and the children. Kagome would kick his ass if he hurt the children at all.

**Naraku's Compound**

Kagome sat in the library surrounded by books and scribbles. She started to lose track of how many hours, how many days she had sat in the room reading and writing, thinking and then crumbling up crazy theories. She felt lost. And she was scared. Naraku was itching for something and she was scared that if she couldn't produce something, he would just kill her. It would be better for him to have her dead than be successful with someone else.

Kagome dropped her pen and sighed. "There are no more pieces of the jewel inside of me," Kagome spoke.

"I know," replied a female voice. Kagome glanced behind her to find Kikyou there in the doorway, entering the library. Kikyou closed the door behind her and approached the desk where Kagome worked. "I know what you're up to." Kagome didn't say anything. "And I won't let you get away with it."

"Do you plan to stop me? Kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Onigumo," Kikyou whispered. "His life is mine. And I will be the one to kill him." Kikyou said.

Kagome picked up her pen again and started to write. "So, you help a monster to kill it."

"What I do is none of your concern," Kikyou replied back. Kikyou headed toward the door.

"Do you love him?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou stopped and looked back at Kagome. Kagome wasn't looking at Kikyou. She kept her face buried in her books.

"Inuyasha? Love him? I could never love a rapist. A demon rapist," she spat when she was brought back to that night. "Anyway, don't you have a jewel to find?"

Kagome's grip tightened around the pen, but she said and did nothing as the miko left. How did Kikyou know what she was up to? No one knew. No one should have known. Kagome hadn't said a word. She sighed. She looked down at the document she was writing. Carefully, she signed her name at the bottom. It was done.

_Demon rapist_?

**War Dogs Compound**

Miroku slipped into the room where the miko were mediating around a magic circle, using their power to charge up the circle so that it could be used to track down Kagome, which would lead them to Naraku.

"It's a bad idea," Kaede spoke from behind the monk.

Miroku spun around. "Kaede, I didn't know you were here."

"Aye. Checking on the girls. It's exhausting for them," Kaede explained as she held a pitcher of water in her old hands.

"You said it's a bad idea. I don't see how any chance to find Kagome and Naraku is a bad idea. It's a chance and a risk we much take," Miroku told the old woman. His comment was not just from the point of view of a soldier, but of one that actually cared for Kagome.

Kaede nodded her head. She understood that. That risk, that chance, was from the viewpoint of a man involved in the war. Take all and any chances and risks.

"Why do you say that it is bad?" Miroku asked, curious as to what the old lady knew that he didn't.

"Have ye read the spell?" Kaede asked.

Miroku nodded. He had read it so many times; he had it committed to memory. It wasn't that hard, it just involved a lot of preparation. "I understand that the miko will need to establish a connection with Kagome."

Kaede nodded. "Yes. And how is that connection made?" Kaede asked.

Miroku opened his mouth, but he didn't have any words to make an answer. He had no answer. He just figured that it was in the spell. But he even knew that magic didn't work that simply. There had to be a medium. Something to make that connection.

"Kagome has given us a magic that miko haven't used in a long time," Kaede started. "The reason is because of the requirements needed. Blood."

Miroku was surprised to hear this. There was no mention of blood in the spell. "Whose blood, may I ask, is needed Kaede?"

Kaede looked up at the monk. She examined him with her one good eye. She knew that they, he, Inuyasha, Sango, Souta, Shippo and the children, were banking on this spell as a way to bring Kagome back.

"Kagome's," she stated quietly, her voice so low that Miroku wasn't sure if he had even heard her answer. But he did. Kaede sat down on the ground and Miroku joined her. "Kagome must mark Naraku with her own blood."

Miroku was relieved. "That'll be easy for her to do. She's already with him."

"And do ye have any of Kagome's blood?" Kaede then questioned back.

"No," Miroku stated sadly.

"Are ye sure? That the children did no give ye a vial of her blood, anything?" Kaede asked to make sure that he was sure.

Again, he answered no.

"Then the spell is useless," Kaede murmured. "The miko meditate to track Kagome's aura through her blood. The connection is made from her blood. No blood, no connection."

"How old does the blood need to be for it to be useable?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No more than a week," Kaede said.

Miroku sighed. Kagome had been with Naraku for a little more than a week. Any blood that they may have had of hers was now useless.

"Kagome was forced to do the spell backwards," she explained to Miroku. "Normally, blood would be smeared on the tip of an arrow and shot at the target. The blood of the miko mixing into the blood of the target. The miko would then head back and perform the spell. This is to ensure the safety of the miko. I believe that in the moment when Naraku held her child, Kagome's mind did not think about the blood."

Miroku stood up. He thanked Kaede for her explanations and left. He had to tell Sesshoumaru. He would have to tell Inuyasha. He did not want to tell Inuyasha. Inuyasha would most likely take it out on him, personally. Miroku decided it would be best to explain the situation to Sesshoumaru first, privately, and then let Sesshoumaru explain it to Inuyasha.

**Naraku's Compound**

"I need permission to go to the New Tokyo Museum."

Naraku looked up at the girl. And then down the girl. She had been following his instructions well. Except for the one about the jewel. Still, she was a sight to behold. Dressed in a dark lavender silk yukata with yellow birds fluttering about, her thin waist wrapped in a pale green obi and her raven hair sloppily gathered on top of her head. She would be perfect for him, if he was interested in her. But he wasn't.

"Why?" He asked.

"A book," she replied.

"Which book? I might be able to get it for you."

Kagome shook her head. "You won't. Only I know where it is at. You stole a group of books from the library back when the war started. You have volumes one through nine of a set, and I have volume ten."

He enjoyed watching her as she stood there defying him. Her eyes held confidence, and disgust. He wondered if she knew. If she did, then she must have been thrilled to have found out that her children were still alive, and his mole was dead. Then again, she would hate him for having to resort to such a tactic.

Was this a trick? He wondered if she would be brave enough to try to run away from him. It was a good trick. Only she had access to the book. And she wouldn't be so willing to tell him where it was at. He would have to send her out.

"Kagura will take you there."

"Fine," she answered a bit too quickly for his liking. But it could have been because she expected it. Kagura was already there and bowed to Naraku understanding his orders. Kagura and Kagome left.

Kagura took Kagome to the New Tokyo Museum by feather. Kagome thought it felt weird to fly like that, but ignored it. She had to do this. Once inside the museum, Kagura followed Kagome into a room that held hundreds, no thousands of books. Kagome didn't have to look for the book, she knew where it was located.

Reaching into the inside of her kimono, Kagome pulled out the envelope and set it in place of the book she needed. She wasn't completely lying about the book. It really was the tenth volume of a set that Naraku had. It was just that it had nothing to do with the jewel. But it was the excuse she needed to do this.

Kagome left with Kagura and the book. It had been too long. The spell wouldn't be able to work anymore. She had lost any hope of a quick rescue. She had lost most of her hope. Kagome let the wind pull her hair out of the bun she put it in. It flew free around her face. She wouldn't be free for a long time. Her life was now that room, to wear kimonos that were beautiful, yet, they were no more than the binds of a prisoner capture by a monster.

**War Dogs Compound**

Much to Miroku's displeasure, Inuyasha accompanied Miroku to Sesshoumaru's office. Inuyasha said it was because he needed to update Sesshoumaru on the situation with their seaside compound. Miroku didn't think that was the entire truth, but it was a good enough reason to tag along.

Inside Sesshoumaru's office, Miroku allowed Inuyasha to go first. Inuyasha updated Sesshoumaru saying that Kouga and the Toukens successfully took out the opposing youkai and that a group of men stayed behind to help with the repairs of the seaside compound. The injured were treated and those that suffered only minor injuries were headed back to the compound to help with the reconstruction.

However, Inuyasha said that they could not find a reason or cause for the attack on the compound and the Touken would look into it for a few days. If not, they would just let it go. Sesshoumaru agreed with that idea.

"Miroku, do you have something to say?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew that the monk didn't just accompany Inuyasha for moral support. Miroku looked nervous, frightened. Something that Sesshoumaru wasn't accustomed to seeing on the human. He watched as Miroku's eyes darted to get a quick glance at Inuyasha before returning to the taiyoukai.

"Uh . . . well . . . "he chuckled nervously. Miroku had secretly been hoping that Inuyasha would leave after his little report. But he remained in his seat, waiting for Miroku to either leave with him, or talk to Sesshoumaru.

It would be wrong to keep this away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha probably had more than he did to know this. And yet, he was scared for the hanyou. How would he react? What would he do?

"I don't have all day monk," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Miroku took in a deep breath. Here he went.

"WithoutafreshsampleofKagome'sbloodwecan'tdothespell," he sputtered out quickly and he had no plans on repeating it.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to do double takes before they realized what the monk said, and what it meant. Inuyasha looked away, his claws digging into Sesshoumaru's chair. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I believe that Kagome did this one purpose, to protect her children. That if anything were to happen to her, they would always have . . . hope," Miroku said not sure if saying such a thing was appropriate, but he had to say it, at least for his own hears.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru could only watch as the angry hanyou stood of, picked up the chair and tossed it onto the floor. The chair shattered into several pieces, littering the floor with splints of fine wood.

"I fucking told her not to do this. Not to leave her children without a parent. Fuck!" He screamed as he picked up pieces of the broken chair and broke them in half, tossing the pieces around Sesshoumaru's office.

Sesshoumaru did nothing to stop his brother. Not yet. He had to think about this. Sesshoumaru didn't want to think that Kagome would be so heartless to her children. If she had such a plan, it would only do her children well if they could go through with the thing, and not half-ass it.

"Sit down, Inuyasha," his brother commanded. "There may be a way yet."

Inuyasha growled, but left alone the already dead chair. Inuyasha stormed over to the other chair and sat down. There was a knock on the door. It opened and Jaken wobbled in with an envelope in his hands.

"This is for you, sir," Jaken said as he handed Sesshoumaru the envelope. He then hurried out of the office, not wanting to be a part of the ruckus he had heard. No harm would ever come to him in the presence of Sesshoumaru, but with Inuyasha, nothing was set in concrete.

Sesshoumaru examined the envelope. It only had his name written on the front. Turning it over, he used his claw to slice the flap open. Inside, he found a thick letter. Pulling it out he opened it up and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Miroku asked never having seen Sesshoumaru with that look on his face before.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Miroku and then took a quick glance at Inuyasha who was still steamed about the idea that Kagome would do such a thing. He looked back down at the letter. He wasn't sure if he would read it or not. It may have been sent to him so that he could pass it on to someone else.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked again. Whatever was in that letter even had the great Sesshoumaru speechless. It had to be something incredible.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he dropped the envelope and held the letter tightly in both of his clawed hands. It had been a long time since he had seen such a document, thinking that they were a relic of a time before the war. Taking a deep breath he began to read the finely written words.

'_Last will and testament of Higurashi Kagome _. . . '

Inuyasha looked up at his brother in disbelief.

Was this some kind of fucked up joke?

Was there really no chance to save her now?

**& & & & & & & & &**


	35. Location Location

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I have no job, so please don't bother me about the money.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Five Location Location**

**War Dogs Compound**

Sesshoumaru refused to finish anything past the few words he spoke of the will he now held in his hands. It didn't seem . . . right. They were so close to not only finding her, but finding Naraku that this seemed like they were all just quitting. Sesshoumaru was never one to give up. Ever. Not when he could do something about it. Not when so many depended on him.

Inuyasha was numb, from the ends of his toes to the tips of his ears. His body shook and he wasn't even sure from which emotion was the cause of it. He felt defeated and he hadn't even started to fight yet. Was there nothing he could do? It felt horrible that all that was left to do was to sit here, let her death come, again for him, and then . . . The children. He could have to tell the children. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Sesshoumaru tossed the will onto his desk, temporarily forgetting about it for the time being. "As I was saying," he started hoping that Inuyasha could hear him. "There might be a way to complete the spell after all."

Yes, Inuyasha was paying attention because now Sesshoumaru saw his brother looking at him, his eyes reddened and near tears, his ears perked up. Miroku was also paying attention as he now sat stiff in his chair, slightly leaning forward.

"Follow me," instructed Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Miroku followed Sesshoumaru out of his office and towards the living quarters. They reached Sango's apartment. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru out of his office and at her apartment. Sango wasn't even sure if he knew where she lived.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku crowded into Sango's apartment without saying much of anything. Two pairs of golden eyes and a pair of violet eyes surveyed the surroundings. Souta and Shippo were still there being tended by Sango and her brother Kohaku.

"Where are Higurashi's children?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly, breaking the still.

"Hi . . . "Sango started to ask unsure of who or what Sesshoumaru was referring to. "Oh, right. Takeru and Amaya. Uh, they headed to the bedroom to take a nap" Sango explained, pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru walked to the bedroom, opening the door up and sniffing. He looked behind himself, staring at Sango. His stare made her feel uncomfortable as she shifted her weight back and forth several times, feeling the weight of his stare. Inuyasha hurried past Sesshoumaru into the room and also sniffed.

"Where are the kids?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his worry for them out of his voice..

"What?" Sango asked as she streaked into the room.

"Their scents are old," Sesshoumaru stated as he watched the demon slayer and his brother search the room.

Inuyasha pulled back the blankets to find only toys and other items stuffed underneath the blankets. Sango gasped. She had fallen for a very old trick. The children were gone and from the smell of it, they had been gone for at least an hour.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed as he tossed the blanket back onto the bed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he repeated as if it was his mantra. It was the only word he could find that would cover everything he was feeling. He didn't know what to do now. The children were gone. Kagome's spell wasn't going to work and she was already planning for her death. "Fuck."

Sango went over to Miroku. "What's going on?" She demanded to know. This was more than just the children missing. Why the sudden rush for the children? Why is Inuyasha lashing out at everything? Oh, scratch that. Sango knew that Inuyasha tended to overreact over everything.

Miroku sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it as he found the words to say. "The spell isn't going to work. Apparently we needed Kagome's blood, fresh blood and, we don't have any," he explained knowing that Souta and Shippo could hear.

Sango nodded. "I see." That explained why Inuyasha had overreacted as he did. Well, he probably didn't overreacted, he just reacted. "Then, why the children?"

"Blood relations," Sesshoumaru explained as he stepped out from the bedroom to join in the conversation.

"What about me?" Souta asked. "She's my sister."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Either Kagome or her children. Her children share more of her blood than you do."

Miroku felt that he had to share with them the rest of the story. It was only right. They were more entitled to the information than anyone else. "Uh, Souta, Shippo, we have something else to tell you."

Inuyasha heard this. He jolted into the main room where Miroku was with the boys. He then glared at Miroku, wondering if this was the proper thing to do. Miroku looked back and Inuyasha and just shrugged his shoulders. Either way, they were going to find out. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Sesshoumaru received a letter from Kagome today," Miroku started, glancing from Sango to Sesshoumaru and then back to the boys, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Is she all right?" Souta asked.

Miroku nodded. "It seems she is so far. But it wasn't just a letter, it was a legal document," Miroku swallowed the lump that had started growing in his throat since Kaede told him that the spell was useless without Kagome's blood. It seemed that they were running out of the good luck. "It was her last will."

Souta nodded, but no one could dismiss the tears that pooled in his wide brown eyes. Shippo's lip started to tremble at the news. The two boys looked at each other and then directed their glances downward. Nothing was going right. Kagome, the children, their own attack. They had their happy times. Was it nothing but sadness from here on out?

Inuyasha's anger boiled in his blood. He couldn't just stand here. He wouldn't. "Sango, Miroku. We're grabbing Kouga and going out there. It's only been an hour or two. They couldn't have gone far."

Sango and Miroku nodded. Sesshoumaru sighed. He left quietly heading back to his office hoping that Inuyasha might be able to figure out this mess. His brother possessed dumb luck. Now Sesshoumaru was actually counting on it to work for all of them.

"Kirara," Sango called out for her demon cat. But the cat didn't come. Sango looked for the cat, but still, nothing. Sango shrugged. It was possible Kirara had gone outside, as she liked to do.

"Coming Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango just shook her head and followed Inuyasha and Miroku out of the room.

**Naraku's Compound**

It was dinnertime at the Naraku compound. Tonight, Naraku took notice again of Kagome's kimono. It was black silk with tiny sakura blossoms hand stitch. A soft blue obi wrapped around her waist and a blue ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her face. Just looking at her, he was reminded of his goals. How he wanted to go back to the ways of their ancestors.

"Kagome," he started, breaking the silent tradition of their meals. He watched as she set down her bowl and chopsticks and looked in his direction, but didn't look at him. _Obedient_, he thought to himself. This pleased him. If she didn't hate him so much, he would have considered giving her a place by his side once he gained the power that he sought. "Progress?" He asked.

She nodded. "The miko who had the jewel during the Sengoku period broke the jewel into pieces just before her death. She hid some of the pieces around Japan and the remaining piece was burned with her corpse," Kagome told Naraku. Kagura listened intently. Knowing about the jewel helped her just as much as Naraku.

Naraku nodded. That was something. At least now he knew that he wouldn't have to go around killing miko, searching their decaying bodies for pieces of the jewel as he had done before. Then he chuckled inwardly. Like that would stop him from killing miko. They were a danger to him.

Kagome went back to her food. Something was different about Naraku. She could sense it. He wasn't exuding the same aura as he had before. His power was faint, hardly enough power to do much. Kagome's eyes went wide. She finished her food quickly. There was no time to waste now.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Takeru and Amaya finished climbing the long set of stairs up to the stop of the shrine. They hurried into the house, making sure the door was closed and locked behind them. Both slouched down in front of the door, panting and sweating from their travels. It took a lot of effort to sneak out of the compound and run through the bombed streets of New Tokyo to make it to their destination.

Takeru pushed himself up to his feet. "I'm pooped," he huffed and puffed as he dragged his feet to the kitchen, fetching himself a glass of water. Amaya stood up and followed her brother into the kitchen. He handed her the glass of water with half of it still full. She took a drink of the water.

"Do you think we should have told Uncle Souta what we're doing?" Amaya asked as she handed the last of the water back to her brother.

Takeru shook his head. "They wouldn't let us do it," Takeru explained. He set the empty glass on the table. Amaya went over to the cupboards and searched for food. Takeru opened the fridge to find it mostly empty.

"I found granola bars," Amaya announced holding up a couple.

Takeru nodded. "Put those in the bag. We'll need those."

Amaya put the granola bars into the bag and anything else that looked like something they could eat. Takeru grabbed a couple bottles of water and stuffed them into his bag. "Got stuff?" He asked.

"I think we have enough," she told her brother.

The kids headed to the door, opened it and then shut it behind them. Amaya set down a bowl. "Here you go Kirara. You'll need this for the trip." The cat mewed as it drank up the water. Once finished, the cat demon transformed into its large form. Bending down the children used the fur to hoist themselves up onto the back of the cat. Once they were on and holding tightly, they felt ready.

Amaya bent down by Kirara's ear. "We're heading north Kirara, to the water," she explained. The cat roared and took off into the air, heading in the direction that her young passengers wanted.

**The Next Day**

Kirara, with the children headed back toward the compound after having completed a successful mission. They wanted to call it a mission. It sounded neat and something that Uncle Inu would do. As Kirara headed toward the compound, she caught a whiff of something. She diverted from her path and headed toward the smell.

"Something's coming," Kouga warned the group as they continued on their search. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, Sango was ready with her boomerang and Miroku didn't do much.

Sango spotted the shadow first. "Ah, Kirara?" She asked, hoping that she was seeing her cat demon. It landed right in front of them. "Kirara, where were you?" She asked as they all ran to the familiar cat demon.

Kirara bent down and the stunned group watched as the children climbed off the cat's back. Inuyasha pushed past the group and marched up to the children.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled. "You left without telling anyone, worrying the hell out of us."

Takeru and Amaya look at each other, just shrugging their shoulders. They didn't really care what Inuyasha had to say at the moment. Takeru turned so that his back was facing Amaya. She reached into the backpack and pulled out a spherical object that was wrapped in a cloth. Amaya carried the object over to Inuyasha, setting it down in front of him. She carefully unwrapped the object, unveiling a glowing orb.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the odd orb object.

"You have Tessaiga?" Amaya calmly inquired.

Inuyasha eyed the little girl. He suddenly felt intimidated by the tiny thing. Forgoing their bad behavior for the moment, Inuyasha nodded as he pulled the sword out. It transformed much to his surprise. Amaya ran back over to her brother. Kirara picked up the children with her mouth and walked behind Inuyasha, dropping the children off with Sango, Miroku and Kouga.

"Hey twerp," Kouga welcomed the kids.

Takeru laughed as he kicked Kouga in the leg. Inuyasha chuckled at the boy's greeting. It was entertainment.

"Hiya Kouga," the boy said with a toothy grin.

Inuyasha stood there with his sword in hand, not doing anything. He looked back at the children. Amaya took a step out in front of the crowd.

"Break it," she ordered him with a soft voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not really sure what she was getting at.

Amaya rolled her eyes at the dense hanyou. "Use Tessaiga to break the orbie thing," she told him, pointing first at the sword and then at the orb.

Inuyasha nodded his head. He turned back to face the orb, lifting Tessaiga high up in the air, he brought the sword crashing down onto the orb, its connection causing a rippling through the sword. Inuyasha and everyone else watched as the orb cracked open. Whatever had been contained inside the sword was now coiling itself around the large blade of the Tessaiga, blazing a ferocious red color.

"What the . . . "Inuyasha started to say; unsure of what was going on.

The kids look at each other and laugh. Grabbing each other hands, they start to dance around in a circle.

Once the process with the sword was over, the orb had disappeared and the Tessaiga had absorbed all it could from the object. Inuyasha placed the sword back into its sheath. He went over to the happy children.

"All right. Explain," he commanded them.

"My mommy is so cool," Takeru started. "She knows all about weapons." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome had taught him how to use his sword. "On our travels, we met this girl who owned the orb and she said that if we ever needed it, to stop by, so we did."

"What happened to my sword?" Inuyasha asked, worried that it wouldn't be as powerful as before.

"Mommy said that the orb would give the Tessaiga a new power," Amaya added.

"A new . . . power?" Inuyasha questioned. He didn't know that his sword had more abilities, the chance for more power. "What kind of power?"

Takeru jumped onto Inuyasha's back. "So, you see, we traveled and we met these cool demons in the north. Demons with wings. And . . . "Takeru stopped talking and looked at his sister who had a very annoyed look on her face. "Sorry. You tell it then," he quipped.

Amaya sighed. "They were bat demons. They are known for their barrier ability. The source of their barrier was that orb. No longer in need of the barrier, it was given to us, for your sword," Amaya explained as they watched as Inuyasha pulled out the Tessaiga. "Your sword now breaks barriers."

Inuyasha stared at the sword. With his youki, he commanded the sword to break a barrier, and he watched in awe as the red color engulfed the iron fang. Why would they . . . and then he knew. He had tried Kaze no Kizu on Naraku that night, and stood there to watch as the power of the blow danced over the barrier Naraku had erected. But now, with this, he could defeat that barrier.

"Are we still in trouble Uncle Inu?" Takeru asked with pouting lips, his eyes hidden behind his unruly bangs.

"I guess not," Inuyasha answered giving into the children for the time being.

"Inuyasha, let's get the children to the compound quickly. Now that we have found them, the spell," Miroku excitedly told Inuyasha. Their luck was changing, more so than Miroku could have imagined.

Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back. Kouga went off on his own, leaving Inuyasha to carry the two children on his back. "You two had me worried," he told them now that he didn't have an audience around to hear what he had to say.

"Sorry Uncle Inu," Takeru pouted.

"Sorry," Amaya repeated.

"You could have told me," Inuyasha said as he bounded toward the compound.

Takeru sighed. "Maybe. But they wouldn't have given the orbie to you. So we had to do it."

Amaya nodded as she snuggled closer to the warmth of Uncle Inu's back. He smirked at them. They were just like their mother. Didn't give a damn what anyone said and did what they had to do. It sounded a bit like him as well.

**War Dog Compound**

With the children safely back at the compound, they were ready to try the spell. Kaede was there to greet them. And Sesshoumaru had even elected to be there. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha gathered along the wall of the large room.

In the middle was a circle that had been drawn out with chalk according to Kagome's directions. Seven miko sat around the circle. Each one had been meditating over the past week, putting their power into the circle. One miko would exchange places with another miko, trying to get as much power into the circle as they could.

Kaede looked down at Amaya. "Are ye ready child?" Amaya nodded. Inuyasha pushed himself off of the wall. He hadn't realized that she would have to physically participate into the spell itself. He just thought that they would take some of her blood and call it good.

Amaya looked over and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, watching her. His piercing gaze made her shiver. As Kaede walked the child into the circle she whispered to the old woman, "Will his eyes freeze me?"

Kaede chuckled at the child. "Of course not. Now sit down, close your eyes. Your head might hurt from this."

Amaya nodded as she did as Kaede instructed her. Kaede left the circle and let Amaya do what she needed to do. Kaede stood next to Miroku. "Because the child is the one in the circle, she will be the one to sense Naraku's location."

Miroku nodded. That was a bit unfortunate, for it might mean that they would have to take Amaya out with them to search for him. He didn't feel comfortable putting the girl in that kind of position. But he was afraid to tell her otherwise.

Inuyasha took another step toward the circle, keeping his stare on Amaya. Not knowing what was actually going to happen was killing him. He was praying that it worked. It had to work. He had to know, no, he needed, desperately needed to know Kagome's location.

Kagome's face.

Inuyasha blinked. Did he just see . . . her face? He shook his head. It was from thinking about her too much. It was driving him crazy just thinking about her. He knew he shouldn't be. She didn't like him. He was supposed to hate her. Look at the way he had treated her just because she used to remind him of someone he didn't want to be reminded of.

Her smile.

He shook his head harder, trying to physically get rid of her picture. Her laughter echoed in his head, her eyes made his heart jump, her scent calmed his nerves. Inuyasha grabbed his head hoping that the torture would stop. No. It hurt to see what he couldn't have.

_I'll have the jewel_.

Inuyasha's eyes jerked open. That voice. He heard that voice before. The night he saw Kagome. The man who took her away. Naraku. That was Naraku. But why, why was he hearing Naraku's voice?

_Power._

It was Naraku's voice again. Faint, but clear. Inuyasha fell to his knees as Naraku's voice bombarded his mind.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered. "What do you think is wrong with Inuyasha?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Probably tired. I don't think he has slept since, well, since we left Hiroshima."

Inuyasha looked up and found Amaya staring down at him. The voices had stopped. He sat up on his knees looking back at the child.

"You have five days to find her," Amaya spoke. It was clear that the spell had exhausted her tiny frame as her shoulders were slumped and her breathing was hard. "Five days and then it fades."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru demanded, stepping away from the wall to make his presence known in the light.

Amaya looked up at the demon lord. "Uncle Inu has the power to find Naraku, and my mommy."

"Inuyasha has?" Kaede questioned. That wasn't correct. He wasn't supposed to have it. The child was.

Inuyasha stood up. He was slowly growing used to having extra crap in his head. "Great," he commented with a smirk. "Let's get going then. We've got no time to waste. Sango, get Kouga. Miroku come on."

Sango turned to Kirara. "Stay here with the children. If anything happens . . . "Kirara mewed as Sango patted her cat. Kirara ran over to Amaya and curled itself around the child's leg.

**Outside**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga and heading out at full speed towards Naraku's compound. They headed north. Inuyasha knew almost exactly where they were at. So that wasn't the problem. It was the traveling. Sango and Miroku rode on the backs of Kouga and Inuyasha at times. Until they butted heads with the terrain. The area was mountainous and rocky. It was hard to navigate quickly.

Not to mention that Naraku knew they were close, so he sent out some of his help. They wasted precious time fighting youkai that were decent fighters, but not super strong. Enough to push them back. Naraku sent army after army of easily disposable youkai. Everyone fought, and then they tired, which caused them to travel at a slower pace.

**Naraku's Compound**

Kagome was forced out of the library during this time to watch as Naraku sent more and more demons out to fight. She was made to watch her hope die in front of her. Days passed and then nights. Naraku allowed the group to travel, during that time, Kagome would work on the jewel. Then, when Naraku got bored, he pulled her out of the library and they watched in Kanna's mirror, the entertainment for the evening.

It is the fourth night. Kagome looked on as Inuyasha was so close, and yet, still far enough away. She knew that the spell only had five nights. Naraku made that night special. Kagome had been ordered to dress extra special for the occasion. Naraku had chosen a fitting kimono for the young woman. Kagome, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna sat around, eating the finest food, drinking the best sake, and watching as Kagome's rescuers battled their way toward the compound.

Naraku enjoyed watching Kagome. The expressions on her face were priceless. She was at first excited to see them, and then saddened. Sadness was the emotion Naraku enjoyed seeing on her face. It wasn't the usual sadness he saw in others. Kagome's was deeper. And it was painful. It caused him to smile. He loved pain.

The dawn of the fifth day arrived. Naraku had made sure that everyone stayed awake to watch as Inuyasha made it.

"Where is it Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, searching the terrain with his light blue eyes.

They looked and saw nothing. There was nothing there. Just rocks and mountain. No compound. No scents of other beings. No Kagome.

"It's here," Inuyasha breathed out, exhausted from the combination of the traveling, the lack of sleep, and the constant battles.

"Perhaps there was a problem with the spell," Miroku stated. Inuyasha wasn't the rightful recipient of the power. That alone could have caused something to go amiss.

Naraku sent out some more demons to keep their mind off of looking for the compound and on surviving. He sent out stronger demons. Inuyasha could feel Naraku's presence fade away as the power of the spell dimmed. He cursed out at the demons and Kaze no Kizu'ed them to hell as quickly as he could.

Naraku was disappointed that his stronger demons couldn't occupy his entertainment for long. He considered sending more out, but was curious as to what they were going to do next. Naraku looked over at Kagome. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

He saw the tears in her eyes. The ones she had been holding back the entire time. "What is it about you that makes them so desperate to find you?"

He roughly let go of her chin and walked back to his cushion. Kagome turned back to look at the mirror. She had to watch. This was her last chance. The spell would be useless once the power faded. And then . . .

"Inuyasha," Miroku called out. "There's nothing here." Miroku knew he was saying things that Inuyasha wouldn't want to hear. But there as no choice in the matter. "We should head back. All we've done is fight. I doubt we could fight anymore. It's the fifth day."

Inuyasha hung his head down low, the bangs covering his face. His sword rested at his side, his grip loosened. He then nodded. Kagome gasped at this. He was . . . giving up. She watched as her freedom, her hope, walked away from her. Her plan had failed. And there were no more chances for her.

"Inuyasha!" She wailed out at the mirror. The tears she had held back for so long streamed down her face. Naraku smiled behind his sake cup as he happily drank away. Kagome was breaking down. It was such a painfully beautiful sight. He wanted her to cry more, even yell.

Inuyasha looked behind him, taking a lingering look at where he thought she would be.

Kagome could see Inuyasha's face clearly and up close. He looked . . . sad. It broke her heart to see him like that.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, the name barely escaping her mouth. She hung her head down. She stood up on her wobbly legs and left the room. She couldn't stand to watch. There was no more for her to watch. There was just no more for her. Picking up strength and speed, she ran down the hallway and found sanctuary in the library she had spent so much time in.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want to believe that was it. That all of that work ended up with nothing.

_Inuyasha_!

He stopped. It was her. Her voice. It was calling out to him. It sounded sad, defeated, and alone. He tightened his grip around his sword. Closing his eyes, he called out for help from his sword. Holding Tessaiga above his head, Inuyasha turned to face the emptiness. With all of this youki strength, he whipped the power of the Red Tessaiga out.

The others watched as Inuyasha's attack sped across the rocky ground toward nothing. Naraku chuckled at Inuyasha's futile attempt to rescue the doctor. But he dropped his sake cup as the compound rumbled around him.

Inuyasha watched as his attack tore into the power of Naraku's barrier, ripping it open and exposing the compound that he had finally located. The barrier melted down and soon everyone could see. Inuyasha didn't hesitate.

"Kaze no Kizu," he yelled as he furled another attack at the compound.

Inuyasha and the other rushed forward, heading toward the damage castle. They were stopped by a wind attack by Kagura. They looked to see Naraku floating away on one of Kagura's feathers, with Kanna in tow. They couldn't see Kagome.

Inuyasha ran to the castle-looking compound but stopped as the structure collapsed in on itself. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt toward the rubble. He sniffed and search for her. He couldn't see her on the feather. She couldn't be with them. Not after all of the trouble they went through to get here.

They heard movement and Inuyasha looked toward the end of the compound. Pieces of rubble were pushed up and out of the way. A figure stood up. Inuyasha gasped. It was Kagome and she looked . . . beautiful. Dressed in a blood red kimono with a white obi wrapped around her waist. Her hair was twisted into an intricate bun. Even though dust blushed her cheeks, she was still Kagome. Beautiful Kagome.

In a flash, he was by her side. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her close to his body. He looked down at her. Kagome looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Her breathing was ragged from the attack; his was quick from the adrenaline. Before words could be exchange, Kagome smiled before passing out in his arms.

Inuyasha smiled back at her. He hoisted her up bridal style in her arms and made his way down out of the rubble and toward the others. They were happy to see her safe and alive. Nothing had to be said. It was time to return Kagome to her children. They all headed back to the compound glad that luck had smiled on them this time around.

**& & & & & & & &**


	36. What is Truth?

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only this poor attempt at a story involving said characters.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Six What is Truth?**

**War Dogs Compound**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She sat up finding herself not in one of the rooms of Naraku's compound. Something a lot more modern, and stale. The room smelt too clean, sterile, but not rich with chemicals. The only colors in the room were grey and white, or maybe a pale blue color. Sterile, clean colors were what they were. The kind she didn't want to see. She flopped back down in the bed.

Yeah, she knew where she was at. And she wasn't happy about it at all.

She peered over at the door as it slowly creaked open. Kagome sat up, unsure of who or what it was. Two shadows appeared with a larger one behind him. Kagome relaxed and smiled. The door burst open and two objects jumped from the floor, flew through the air and landed on the bed with a thud and a pile of giggles.

"Mommy!" The kids yelled as they hugged their mother for the first time in many days. They had missed her warmth, her comfort. They had grown accustomed to having her around all of the time from their traveling after the attack in Hiroshima. To be separate so quickly, so violently, left them afraid that they might never see her again, even with the spell.

Kagome hugged her children back. Warmth and love washed over her. They were all grateful that kami allowed them to be reunited safely once again. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears of joy for her children. They were her everything.

"It's good to see ye awake Kagome," Kaede spoke as she closed the door behind her.

Kagome only nodded as her children got comfortable in her bed. Kaede stood by the bed and watched as the children were once again truly happy. Too many days had she seen the children mope around because Kagome's presence was lost on them. Hopefully, that would never come again.

"How are ye feeling child?" Kaede asked going into doctor mode.

"Better now. My head still hurts some," she explained rubbing the back of her where she felt the remnants of what must have been a large bump. Touch alone made it pulse lightly with pain.

Kaede slightly nodded. "Heard you took quite a hit on the head. No worries. Ye just need rest and it'll be fine."

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome whispered as she buried her face in the hair of her children, grateful for their safety.

Kaede shook her head, closing her good eye before opening it again to gaze at the young woman. "I don't know what ye were thinking Kagome. You and your children acted reckless in more than one instance."

Kagome looked down at her children. She knew that the only way for Inuyasha to have saved her was for him to have broken the barrier. And the only way to break the barrier was to travel far north for the orb. And she was pretty sure that only her children knew of that little secret, for it was one of very few that she shared with them.

"You two didn't?" She asked, a sigh of disappointment escaping her dry lips.

"Sorry mommy," Takeru whispered as he snuggled closer to his mother, his small arms wrapped tightly around her waist, wanting to just skip past that part. All he cared was that he was able to hug his mother again.

"I told you not to," Kagome sighed, disappointed in her children for not listening to her as she had told them never to go anywhere without adult supervision. And that Souta and Shippo were not adults. But she couldn't be mad at them. She didn't exactly blame them for doing what they did.

"Ye still need rest Kagome. Let's go, Takeru, Amaya. You can visit your mother later," Kaede instructed the tiny family.

Kagome kissed her children on their foreheads and then they climbed out of the bed, waving goodbye to their mother. She waved back and then was left alone. Sighing, she leaned back into the pillows. The privacy and quiet allowed her to replay everything she had discovered while at Naraku's compound. There was little else for her to do.

Naraku was most definitely after the jewel. It was all he wanted, all he needed for his plans, his goals. She didn't know what his plans or goals were exactly. But they couldn't be good. And then Kikyou was involved. It was obvious that Kikyou had helped Naraku, and yet, she wanted to kill him. Whatever her reasons were, Kagome didn't know those either and she wasn't sure if it was important or not. But it was another thing that she didn't know.

There was something missing to all of this. Why Naraku needed the jewel? Did he have a wish? And so, what was it? Kagome sighed, careful not to bother the bump on her head too much. She didn't know enough about Naraku to make any predictions about him at all. But now Kagome knew what she had to do.

And she couldn't sit in bed at the moment waiting for her body to heal. This was more important.

Kagome tossed the covers off of her body and gently slid out of the bed. She was dressed in War Dogs regulated clothing. Blah sturdy cotton pants, almost like blue jeans, but not, with a matching blah colored t-shirt. And it felt awful. Like a prison garb, to remind her of her place. She would need a change of clothes, as well as a bath later. First, she needed out of this room. Out of this place.

As she reached for the door, she was forced backwards, stumbling a few steps as the door opened up itself. No, someone opened it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out, surprised to see the hanyou standing there.

Inuyasha was astonished to see Kagome out of bed. Kaede had told him that she required at least another night of rest before she could be considered for discharged. And yet, he had caught her trying to sneak out.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he scolded her. Reaching out for her, he tried to help her back to the bed.

Kagome flinched away from his touch, taking another step back away from him. She cast her gaze down on the floor. Inuyasha remained still as he wondered why she was suddenly afraid of him. Naraku. Naraku did something to her. He watched as Kagome quickly directed her bluish-brown eyes up at him before casting them somewhere else.

"I know," she whispered the simple sentence.

Inuyasha's world froze. She . . . she knew. He opened his mouth only to close it. He couldn't look at her. Suddenly, he felt that he couldn't even be in the same room with her. He never felt more ashamed then he did at that moment.

"Did Kikyou tell you?" He asked. It was the only logical explanation for her knowing. Kikyou was there the night Naraku took Kagome. Kikyou was the one who gave Naraku the jewel. He growled at the thought of Kikyou and Naraku, working together, being together. How close were they?

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she . . . she did," Kagome replied. Her voice shook with fear. Inuyasha could sense it. Kagome was afraid . . . of him. Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha. "Why?"

He wanted to tell her. He thought he should. But he couldn't. Never. Never would she, or anyone else outside of the Pack know why he did what he had done. Not even Kikyou would know why it had happened to her.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Kagome relaxed some, but her fear, and something else, something he couldn't pick out, was there. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of the oversized shirt she had been given in place of the silk kimono she had been forced to wear at Naraku's. Right now, she almost wished for that kimono back. "You love her though, don't you?"

He wasn't prepared for that question. And he didn't think much about it. But he answered anyways. "Yes."

Kagome winced at the answer. Inuyasha noticed it right away. The way the life drained from her eyes, the color fading from her already pale cheeks, it was frightening. Kagome let out a breath that she had been holding since Inuyasha walked into the room. She hurt. He rescued her, but he couldn't save her. Kagome realized that she had been defeated, completely. Inuyasha loved Kikyou.

Shaking her head slightly, Kagome knew that it was time to let it all go. She couldn't believe that she had let herself, for just a tiny moment, think that she had a chance with him. Why would she let herself fall in love in the first place? She didn't know, and she wasn't able to stop herself. But she would, starting now.

"So, you've caught me," she began. Her voice was harsh, cold. Inuyasha took immediate notice to it. "What does a draftee do now that she's been imprisoned?"

Inuyasha didn't like her tone. He didn't like the way she was talking. All of that fear she had was gone. It was replaced by malice, and sadness. He didn't understand. But he knew that he didn't have a right to bother her about it.

"I don't know. I'll have to speak to my brother about that," Inuyasha stated. He too felt defeated, but he didn't understand why.

Kagome nodded. "I would like to talk to him, if possible." Kagome then turned away from Inuyasha, climbing back into the bed. She buried herself deep into the blankets and kept herself turned away from him.

Inuyasha took a step forward, having so much to say to her and yet, he was denied the chance. From her body language, it was clear that she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Or maybe she was just tired. Only she knew what happened at Naraku's compound, other than Kikyou telling her what he had done. He knew that Kikyou knew. But why would she tell Kagome?

"I'll ask him," Inuyasha spoke as he turned away, heading toward the door.

"Thank you," her voice spoke, stopping him from leaving. He looked behind him, but she was still facing away from him. "For protecting my children."

Inuyasha nodded. He turned and left. She didn't thank him for saving her. Did she not want to be saved? Or did she hate him now that she believed him to be a raging demon rapist? That had to be it. Many humans only saw demons as crazy, powerful, evil, lustful beings that craved human blood, war, and women.

And one time, that may have been true.

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk. Kagome sat on the other side in one of the chairs that he still had. If Inuyasha had been pissed off anymore that day, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he would still have had an office. Somehow, he was going to make his brother pay for the continuous damage to his office. Perhaps he would hold meetings with Inuyasha in the gym instead.

He studied the woman that sat in front of him. She sat tall, poised. Her eyes focused on him. She was afraid, but it was a normal response he received from any human and most demons as well. Though her fear of him was not as strong as most others. She was used to being in the presence of demons. Inuyasha was one of the few that weren't afraid of him.

"I don't want to stay here," Kagome finally spoke, breaking the silence that existed between the two. The longer she sat there, the longer she would be stuck in this place.

"No," he answered.

"Why? Because I'm a draftee? Because I've caused you too much trouble? I never asked for your help in the first place. I've already wasted too many of your resources. Just let me and my children go," she rattled out, pushing herself out of the chair more and more with each word she spoke.

"No," was his reply again.

Kagome gasped as her body fell back into the chair. "Is this . . . do you want the jewel?" She questioned his motives for keeping her locked up in his compound. That had to be the only reason why he would want to keep her here.

"No. I have no need for such things," he finally answered with an explanation. "I only want to end the war." Though it wasn't much of one.

"The only way for that to happen is to understand the war itself," Kagome replied, slouching into the chair, crossing her arms across her chest as she huffed from his stubbornness. Couldn't anyone see that?

Sesshoumaru was surprised by her answer. Many would just agree and give up, especially in his presence. She didn't. And her statement was thoughtful. "Impossible."

"And so is bringing someone back to life," she shot back, staring at him, her eyes narrowed, but focused. The fear she had fear because of his presence slowly melted away as their conversation continued.

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was impossible. It had been once. However, resting on his hip was something that made it possible. Of course she would know about it, the power of Tensaiga. Miroku then must have mentioned Rin during their travels. That was the only way she could know that he had used it, and understood its powers.

It was obvious to Kagome that Sesshoumaru had no intention of letting her out of this place. She was angered. She had the same goal as him. She believed that Naraku was the key to ending the war. And what did the great Sesshoumaru do about it?

Bolting out of the chair, Kagome took a step toward his desk and pointed her finger at him. "You'll never end the war from inside this room." She turned and left the room, making sure that he heard the door slam.

At that moment, he felt no fear from her. He sighed. She spoke words that made him think. There were few people, especially humans that could cause him to reexamine everything he had done, or planned to do. But she had. And that was why he couldn't let her leave.

**Dawn**

Kagome and her children huddled in the darkness of the hallways of the floor. It was just before dawn. She had them pack up their backpacks, taking with them only what they needed. From the children, she learned that security was fairly laxed at dawn. Not only that, but there was a change in guards at this time. They would be more occupied by that then by a woman and two children sneaking out. People were free to go and leave the compound as they wished. They weren't prisoners. She sure wasn't.

"Okay, you guys head out first, I'll be right behind you, just in case anyone follows." She whispered to them.

The children nodded. They had been told by Kagome that she was a prisoner here. That the tall man who Amaya referred to as someone _colder than a snowman_ wouldn't let them leave. It was enough to convince the children to leave.

The children headed out following the route they had used to escape earlier. Takeru and Amaya used their 'playtime' to sneak around and play hide n seek with each other, which was pointless, but nonetheless, they learned ways to get out of the compound.

Kagome watched as her children disappeared. She stood up and snaked her way down the hallway. The lights hadn't been turned on yet in the hallways, giving her the cover she needed.

"Kagome," a voice spoke from behind her.

She spun around to find Inuyasha behind her. He had been leaning up against the wall, watching, and waiting for her to make her move. And the darkness, it didn't affect him. He could see her as if the lights were already on.

She looked away from him, berating herself for getting caught before she even got anywhere.

Inuyasha pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards her. "Why? Why do you keep running away from me?" His voice cracked out. He was desperate to know. He had to know.

Kagome looked up at him. Her face telling him that his question didn't make sense. "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha. I have no reason to be _with_ you in the first place, so how can I run away from you?" She was wasting time standing here talking to him. She didn't have to explain herself to him. Never again. "I'm going home, with my children."

"What about Souta, Shippo and Kaede?" He asked. They were her family as well.

"They made their decisions," she replied softly, unable to meet his eyes, even in the dark.

"What about Sango?" He asked. It was a safety question.

Kagome smiled briefly. "She can visit."

"Kagome. What . . . what do you think you can do, out there?" He feared for her safety. He just feared for her, her children.

"The truth, Inuyasha. I intend to find out the truth, about this war," she replied. "It's what I want to do," she added.

With that said, she turned and ran down the hallway, leaving Inuyasha behind her, alone. Again, he could only watch as she ran away, ran out of his life again. Fuck, he thought, infuriated at himself and his life, his existence. He couldn't stop her. He was a demon rapist. And she knew it. She knew that it was Kikyou he raped. She knew why he had hated her. Had. He didn't anymore. But that wasn't enough to keep her from running.

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as his brother slammed the door open unannounced. Inuyasha stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him. He briefly wondered if there was a chance that he could move this into the gym quickly before anymore of his office furniture became a victim to Inuyasha's emotions.

"You fuckin' let her go?" He asked, his breathing labored from overflow of human emotions he was feeling.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his golden eyes glancing up from his work for just a tiny moment.

"Kagome. You gave Kagome permission to leave."

Sesshoumaru stood up. She left. Of course she left. She told him that she didn't want to stay here. From what Miroku and Sango had mentioned in their reports, Kagome wasn't one to submit so easily. Nor was she completely required to. Draftees weren't prisoners, but were treated as such because of their value. Easier to have them confined to a location than out and about, location unknown.

"I did no such thing," he replied, making sure that Inuyasha knew that he wasn't the one responsible for her leaving. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. "Summon the old miko woman."

A few minutes longer than both demons could handle and the woman finally arrived. Kaede entered the office and took a seat in one of the more comfortable chairs in the office. She could tell immediately that whatever it was, it had to do with Kagome. Kagome had a gift for being able to infuriate anybody to the point of no return. Though Kagome never did it intentionally. Perhaps this time she did.

"When was the last time you saw Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked, his clawed fingers folded, resting on top of the work he had.

""Yesterday afternoon. I brought the children to her. And I checked on her," Kaede told them. So that was the problem. Kagome had ran off, again.

"Fuck, I know where she's going. She's heading back to Hiroshima," Inuyasha blurted out, upset that his brother was keeping him in the office instead of going after her. She was still a draftee, demons, Naraku would still be after her.

Kaede looked over at Inuyasha. "Did Kagome say that exactly?"

"Well, no," he replied. "She said she was heading home."

Kaede smiled. There really wasn't much to worry about then. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both caught the smile on the woman's face. Did she find this amusing?

"Explain yourself old miko," Sesshoumaru demanded. He didn't like it when someone knew something he didn't. It wasn't that he couldn't figure it out, but, it was rude.

"Aye. Kagome has a home here, in New Tokyo. The Shrine. It was where she was born. It was where her children were born. Kagome is safer than anyone of us if she's there. If ye decide to go after her, please allow me to accompany you." With that said she stood up and silently excused herself from the office. They still have yet to learn who Kagome was. She was not one to just sit down and let things happen.

Inuyasha started to follow Kaede out of the office. "Inuyasha, wait," Sesshoumaru spoke. The hanyou turned to look at his brother, frustrated that he was still keeping him in that office. "Why did you join the Pack?"

Inuyasha was confused. What kind of a question was that? And where did it come from? And yet, it was the question that that kept Inuyasha in this hell of a life he found himself living. In his mind, as he searched deeper and harder, he came up with nothing. There was no answer. Yes, why did he join the pack?

"The truth," he replied. It was his initial reason. The truth behind the missions. The reasons for the things they were asked to do.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Typical answer. "And are you any closer to the truth than before you joined the Pack?"

Inuyasha stood there stunned. What was the truth that he was seeking? He still carried out the same missions. What had joining the Pack given him? Rape. Hurt. Pain. Anguish. Loneliness. Nothing. He was no closer to the truth than before. Joining the Pack only meant he was privy to special knowledge, but nothing more, and nothing less. Knowledge that he could've figured out on his own if he tried.

Inuyasha left. It was too much. He couldn't believe that joining the Pack was a mistake. He couldn't let the rape be meaningless. He just couldn't. There was only one thing for him to do. He headed to the gym. With Takeru gone, Kouga would need someone to pick on him and Inuyasha was in the mood to do just that.

Sesshoumaru frowned. After all of these years of war, after all his training, the books he read, the intellect he possessed, the lack of human emotions that he believed caused those with human emotions to make mistakes, he found himself wrong.

Yes, he was wrong.

Higurashi Kagome was the one to prove him wrong. All of this time, as he sat behind this desk, waiting to get information. And what was that information, new gangs, new fighting. He was always thinking about the next fight. How to stop the fighting. But the end of fighting didn't necessarily mean the end of the war.

Truth. Truth was the solution to the war. Understanding the cause of the war and fixing that problem would end the war. It was too soon to think about peace. Peace only came through understanding and both sides working together. Once both sides understood what it was that caused the war, only then could they find a way to end it, for good.

Not even Sesshoumaru knew the actual cause of the war. In twenty years, that story had changed. The so called truth had changed as perception changed and as time went forward. He couldn't believe, no, he couldn't trust the stories anymore. He had to do what Kagome wanted to do. Go out and find the truth. The real truth. He wanted to have faith in her. That she could do what no one else had tried.

But he had doubts. About Kagome, maybe even himself.

What was the real truth of the war?

**& & & & & & & &**


	37. Kaede's Truth

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: The one who is designated as roshully does not lay claim to that which is known as Inuyasha. But I do own an awesome Thesaurus, can ya tell?

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven Kaede's Truth**

**The Higurashi Shrine**

The next day, Sesshoumaru lead a group consisting of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede and Kouga to Kagome's home; the group looking like it was on a recon mission. Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't leave Kagome alone without any protection. Naraku was still after her. And anyone who knew of Naraku's new power would also be after her for the jewel. She was now in more danger than ever before.

They didn't knock; they didn't make any kind of announcement. They just let themselves in. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the group, giving all of them a glare of her very obvious dislike of their rudeness. And she couldn't believe that Kaede was with them. Of all people, she figured Kaede would be a bit more sympathetic to her beliefs.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome demanded. Kagome was surrounded by piles and mounds of books papers and anything else. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that she was able to get access to such a large of information in such a short time. It nearly rivaled his own amount of accessible knowledge. "Came to drag me back?"

Kaede walked up to Kagome, gently gripping onto her arms. "Kagome, ye need to stop child. Stop this."

Kagome was careful when she tore herself away from the old woman's grip. "No. I won't. I . . . can't," she said to Kaede, her voice soft, eyes distant as she recalled her time with Naraku. "Not until _he's_ stopped, or . . ."

"Kagome," Kaede addressed the girl who had come to be like a daughter to her. Kagome looked down at the old woman. "Sit. And listen child. I have much to tell ye."

Kagome nodded. She picked up stuff from the couches and chairs so that the others would be able to sit down. It seemed that whatever it was Kaede had to say, it was to be said in front of the others as well. Kaede had more to do with this than had first realized.

"Takeru. Amaya," Kagome yelled out. The children came running down from upstairs.

"Uncle Inu!" They shouted seeing their favorite uncle present.

"Hey!" Kagome called out, stopping them from jumping onto Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha and the children frowned. "Why don't you two go outside and play for a while. We have some grownup stuff to talk about. Okay?" The children nodded and ran towards the door, completely ignoring Inuyasha for the moment as they hardly had the chance to run around the shrine grounds. "And remember, you can go anywhere but down the steps."

"Okay Mommy!" They said as they hurried outside to play. The loved exploring the grounds of the shrine, which they didn't get to do often.

Kaede left and returned carrying a box in her hands. She sat in down in front of Kagome and then went to take a seat in the chair.

"What's this?" Kagome asked staring at the box. The outside was unmarked, but the corners and edges were worn, meaning it had some age to it. However, she had never seen it at the shrine before. How, and when did Kaede get the box here?

"Open it," Kaede told her, leaning back into the chair she had sat in several times.

Kagome did as told. Everyone just watched. They were spectators for this. Kagome picked up a piece of paper and read what was typed on it. She then looked up at Kaede. "These are . . . "Kagome started to say, a smile growing on her pursed lips. Kagome then eagerly dove into the box, digging out the papers and other objects in the box. Cassette tapes, CDs and microfilm. Objects from a time before the war. "Kaede, where did you get these?"

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked, curious as to what had gotten Kagome so excited.

"Trial transcripts," Kagome spoke gleefully. It was like a birthday, receiving such a great gift.

Kaede leaned back into her chair, nodding. "Aye. That they are."

Sesshoumaru was now very curious. "Where did you get those?" He demanded. That was the major prize, one that he had searched for a few times until it was deemed futile.

Kaede snickered at the dog demon. "Calm ye self. I will tell ye all about it." Miroku brought out tea for everyone and Kaede took a cup before beginning her tale. "Twenty years ago. Twenty years ago I had a normal job. I was a court reporter." Kagome scrunched her face at the thought of Kaede being a court reporter. It sounded so unlike Kaede, the Kaede she knew. Kaede caught the look and smiled. "I know what ye are thinking child."

"But Kaede, why haven't you told me this before?" Kagome asked. She frowned at the thought that it was right there, in front of her the whole time. That she had to wait until now to have unfettered access to the secrets of the war, the truth of the war.

Kaede shook her head at the question. "Would ye have believe me if I told ye? Without such proof, I would just be another old woman spinning a story of the beginnings of the war." Kaede took a sip of the warm green liquid before continuing. "I thought the proof went missing and so I remained silent."

Kagome continued to pull the stuff out of the box, organizing it and piling it up. She knew what she would have to do with this. Later. Later she would have to put it away. No one else could have this. It would be too easy for someone to hide it away forever. Like other artifacts of history, someone could bury it, or worse, destroy it.

"It was a male human on trial. His crime, horrible, terrifying, unspeakable experiments performed on humans, demons, and hanyou alike. I will not even say a word of them." Kaede warned the others before they asked her what the experiments were.

"But why?" Kagome asked as she set down a stack of stapled papers to give the old woman her attention.

"He sought to become the most powerful being. He took the stand. And in those transcripts ye will read what the man spoke. His lawyers immediately claimed insanity. It was an easy choice for the lawyers. However, the jury saw otherwise. I do not believe that the man on trial cared for the outcome for he knew that war was inevitable."

Kagome nodded. She looked over at Sesshoumaru. "What reason would one have to start a war?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Such a loaded question. But given what he heard from Kaede, and his knowledge of things that Kagome knew he had and she didn't, he should be able to come up with something. And he did. It made sense. Magically, it all came together in his mind. He only nodded at Kagome and she nodded back. Apparently she must have had the same idea about this man as him.

Kagome searched through the transcripts but found that the papers didn't have much information about the trial itself. It looked more like notes from the prosecutor. "Kaede, what was the name of the man on trial? Do you remember?"

"Aye. I shall never forget the name. Onigumo."

Kagome dropped everything in her hands, crawling toward the woman. "Say that one more time Kaede."

"Onigumo. He gave no last name and there were no records of his life," Kaede explained.

Kagome stood up, and then she looked at everything that surrounded her. Then she sat back down on the floor, picking up the stuff and then dropping it. Her mind was running in circles, making her dizzy. "I know that name," Kagome muttered. Kagome went back to the transcripts and searched through them. "Kaede, did he have any success with his experiments?"

"I do not remember Kagome."

"Is it possible for a human to become demon?" Kagome desperately asked for it would take too long to search for that answer in this pile of stuff. The answer, she needed it now.

Kaede looked to Sango and Sango shrugged. "I haven't heard of anything like that before," Sango said.

Kaede closed her eyes. "No. Not demon. No."

"What about hanyou?"

Kaede and Sango exchanged looks again. Kaede answered. "Hanyou? Yes. I believe that Onigumo's soul was corrupted enough to accept lesser demon souls into his body and evolve into a hanyou."

**Outside**

Amaya and Takeru were passing a soccer ball back and forth to each other. They weren't sure when they would be called back inside and decided that going on an excursion of the shrine grounds would get them in a little bit of trouble. So, they decided on soccer.

Takeru kicked the ball very hard, sending it flying up into the air above Amaya's head. She turned and chased the ball. It took her to the edge of the steps. Takeru joined her and they both watch as the ball bounced its way down the steps.

"Phooey," Takeru cried. That was his lucky soccer ball too.

"We can still get it," Amaya said as she started down the steps.

"But mom said . . . "Takeru started.

"It's fine. The barrier extends to the bottom step," Amaya explained as she hopped down the steps.

Takeru shook his head. "We are in _soooo_ much trouble," he sang as he followed his sister down the steps. It wasn't fair for her to be able to go down, making him wait. Amaya stopped at the bottom step, and Takeru stopped a few steps above her. They both stared. The soccer ball was on the other side of the barrier. A young girl was holding it.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome made quick paces across the living room. She was muttering to herself. None of the demons could make it out. Kaede only smiled. This was a sight she had seen before. This was Kagome, thinking, making connections, figuring out how it all went together.

Kagome stopped and then looked at Kaede, then to Sesshoumaru. "Kikyou called Naraku Onigumo," she revealed to them. "She knew all along."

Miroku was still behind. "Wait, the man on trial changed his name, why?"

Kagome smiled. "Because he changed. Onigumo changed into a hanyou, the one we know of as Naraku."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Naraku is hanyou?"

Kagome nodded. That was what she felt that night. The lack of power all around her. While at Naraku's compound, she felt suffocated. But that night, the air was lighter. It made sense. And it explained why he was after the jewel.

Sesshoumaru was full demon and did not need to power of the jewel to become any stronger. Naraku would have to wish to become full demon to gain the power of a full demon. No matter how much of the jewel he had, Naraku would always remain a hanyou. Something that Naraku despised.

"Naraku is after the jewel to become full demon," Kagome started. She started to speak louder, more coherently to her audience, so they could follow her thoughts. "He had books stolen from the library just before the war broke out. The books were about the jewel."

Kaede nodded. It seemed that Kagome's hypothesis, her theories were correct. They made sense. Perfect sense. "Aye, Onigumo killed many to achieve such a goal. But it wasn't enough."

Miroku looked over at his boss, Sesshoumaru. "Where does this put us?"

Sesshoumaru was suddenly faced with the task of completely rethinking the war, and his approach to the war. Now that they understood who Naraku was, and what his true objectives were, it would be easier to come up with ideas. But then, that was difficult. Naraku was a cunning hanyou who never truly did anything on his own. All of the battles that Inuyasha had faced were only Naraku's subjects. Never Naraku.

Naraku's cowardly actions, plus the unpredictable power of the jewel he had made it difficult to judge Naraku's actions. Sesshoumaru sighed. He suddenly felt that with all of this new information, good information, he was still no closer to his own agenda. "We need time." Sesshoumaru replied. He heard what he needed to hear and now he had to think. Digest the new information, talk with the fox demon, and determine their next step.

Kagome stopped her pacing. "It's getting late," she said, noticing the darkness of the room. She was so caught up in the information that time just slipped past her.

Kaede stood up. "I'll go cook ye all dinner," she spoke. Sango followed, planning to help the old woman with dinner, and as a ploy to stay with Kagome.

Kagome went outside to call her children inside. She was proud that they were able to stay outside and play. They had no need to hear about Naraku and his past deeds. It would only give them nightmares.

"Takeru! Amaya!" Kagome hollered into the evening sky. She didn't hear anything. "Must be hiding on the grounds." Knowing their affinity for exploring. "Takeru! Amaya! Hurry up." She yelled out again.

She waited and they never came. Kagome started to panic. Running away from the house she used what power she had to seek out her children's auras. But she found none to use. Her miko abilities had left her a long time ago.

"Takeru! Amaya!" She screamed. It wasn't a call out to them. It was a cry for help. A cry to the gods. Why? Why her? Why her children? Why? She felt cursed, over and over.

Inuyasha had heard her anguish cry. He bolted outside to find her scurrying about the grounds desperately. He took a hold of her, stopping her frantic worry. She was still screaming and crying for her children.

"Kagome," he sternly said her name to try to calm her down.

"No!" She screamed, working her way out of his grip. "No. My children. I have to find my children."

"Kagome. You have to wait."

"No. I can't wait. I won't wait. There's no time to wait!" She screamed at him, tears dripping off her face. She stalked away from the hanyou, towards the stairs of the Shrine. Inuyasha followed. He reached out and grabbed her arm more fiercely this time. She struggled but he wasn't going to let her go.

"Are you so willing to throw your life away?" He asked. Time and time again he'd seen her just go out without a single consideration of what she was doing. Over and over, he watched as she was ready to let herself walk into a situation where her life would be the first thing lost.

"It's not like that," she replied. "You wouldn't understand." She yelled louder at the hanyou hoping that her raised voice would get through his thick skull.

"Why? Because I don't have children?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head, shaking the tears from her eyes. "Because you don't know love." Inuyasha let go of her, shocked and ultimately hurt by her statement. "How can you love her? You don't. It's just . . . guilt. You just feel guilty by what you did," Kagome ranted. "She's unaffected by it."

She didn't want to say it to him, it just slipped out. This was her feelings about Kikyou, and him. Once he told Kagome that he loved Kikyou, Kagome's mind tried to let it go, but her heart wouldn't. And her mind did what it could to protect her heart, it made up things. No, Inuyasha couldn't love her, so it had to be something else, a different feeling that would make Inuyasha think that he was in love.

Inuyasha didn't want to listen to her anymore. He grabbed her wrist, violently. "No. It's you who doesn't understand," he growled not noticing that his claws her digging into her fleshy wrists.

Kagome started to scream. She couldn't make out the words to tell him to stop. Inuyasha was thrown away from Kagome. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru standing there, glaring at his brother. "Stop this now," Sesshoumaru roared with such force that the ground seemed to rumble beneath her feet.

Inuyasha realized what he had done. He saw Kagome standing there, looking down at the ground, holding onto her bloody wrist. Sesshoumaru was in front of her, protecting her. A venomous green color surrounded his body, and the markings on his face grew bold. Inuyasha stood up and ran away from the Shrine, away from his brother, away from his shame. Kirara ran from inside the house and followed the hanyou.

Sango was right behind the cat demon and ran up to Kagome, wrapping her arms around the distraught mother. Sesshoumaru could not smell the children past the bottom of the steps which meant it would be difficult to track them down. Sango guided Kagome back into the house. Kagome would have to calm down first before she tried anything. Sesshoumaru followed them back inside knowing that his brother could take care of himself. Inuyasha needed to be alone to sort through his thoughts, his emotions.

Miroku and Kouga could only watch as a distressed Kagome was escorted up to her room. A few minutes later, Sango came back down, wiping stray tears away. She sat down in the living with everyone else. Kaede remained in the kitchen finishing dinner.

"They're really gone?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. And they had just got back together. Poor Kagome."

"Naraku's doing?" Kouga asked, making his presence known verbally.

"Most likely," Miroku responded.

"Then we need a plan. A final plan."

Everyone looked over at Sesshoumaru. It was surprising that he had decided to come forward and suggest such a radical thing. But they all nodded and agreed with him. There was no other choice. If they were to wait, who knew what kind of destruction Naraku would bring upon the people, demons and humans, of the land. Naraku was the number enemy. The one who started the war would be the one to end it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango. "Tell me about Naraku's kind."

Sango was his demon expert. The one who was to teach others not only about demons, their strengths, their weaknesses, but just general knowledge. Sesshoumaru would not come right out and say that he did not know.

"He would be classified as a hybrid hanyou. Inuyasha is hanyou from birth. Human female and dog demon male. However, if Kaede is correct, then Naraku is made from several different demons, whose powers we don't even know," she explained to the group.

They were now settled at the dinner table. Kaede had fixed them food and was now tending to Kagome. The dinner table was a better place to discuss the topic at hand.

"However, he will always be hanyou because of the one part of him he will never be able to change, his human heart. No matter what he does, he can't discard it, change it, nothing. But to understand the effects of the jewel and his abilities already is hard. He may be able to take his heart out of his body physically."

"The jewel has allowed him to do incredible things, to create full demons," Miroku added. Kagura had even been given extra powers because of the jewel.

Sango agreed. "As a hybrid, he'll be extremely difficult to kill. Just injuring him will not be enough. I believe that in order to kill him, we must destroy him completely, heart and all."

**& & & & & & & &**

Kagome opened her eyes, but she felt no better than when she fell asleep. She felt that sleep had actually robbed her of energy. Sitting up, she found Kaede sitting on the floor, eyes closed, meditating. She smiled. Kaede was always meditating, always being the mature one of her family.

"Are they gone?" Kagome asked.

Kaede shook her head. "Nay, they remain downstairs. They make plans to go after Naraku, once and for all."

"Kaede, I know where the rest of the jewel is."

Kaede had to open her good eye as she started at Kagome in disbelief. "Ye can't be serious Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I am sure. And I know what I have to do."

"And what is that?"

"Face Naraku. I will never allow him to have the jewel. I can't," Kagome slipped out of the bed and stood up, her energy returning to her the more she moved around.

Kaede stood up. "Don't not be so eager to throw your life away Kagome." Words that she heard Inuyasha say to her before.

"It's not like that Kaede. I think I've finally found my purpose. No, I know that I'm supposed to do this," Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Heading to her closet, Kagome pulled out a fine bow and a quiver of arrows. Without another word, Kagome headed downstairs and followed the voices into the kitchen.

Inuyasha had returned. He was sitting at the table as well. But her presence caused everyone to silence.

Kagome took in a giant breath of air and exhaled. She was going to do this. "If one of you causes even a smidgen of harm to my children, I will kill you," she warned them. Kouga gulped. He remembered Kaede's warning about the children. Kagome was much scarier.

Sango noticed the bow and arrows on Kagome's back. "Where are you going?"

"With you," she proudly said. "We'll end this war together."

Inuyasha stood up from his seat. He walked up to her and stood very close to her. His proximity scared her, but she wasn't planning on backing down.

"No," he whispered to her.

Kagome looked up at him. "I'm going. I know what I have to do now. I'm willing to die for it."

Inuyasha shook his head. There she went again with this dying shit. He hated it. No one, and he meant no one should be so eager to end their life. It wasn't normal.

"I won't let you die."

Kagome just shook her head. She wanted to believe what he said. "For my children. Not for me."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that. Was that how she truly felt? That he didn't care about her personally, but that he only wanted her to live for her children?

Kagome looked at the group in her kitchen. "This will require everyone's participation."

Sango stood up. "Are you sure about this Kagome? You've been running from the war for so long."

Kagome gently smiled. "I want to stop running away from it."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "We will leave in three hours. Sango will remain here. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, we will return to the compound to prepare and then meet back here."

No one argued with the great dog demon leader. The men stood up and left quietly. Sango watched as they left. She smiled at the great dog demon. Sango wouldn't believe it, but she figured that Sesshoumaru had her remain to keep Kagome company. Perhaps he really did care about humans after all. She would have to thank Rin later for that.

**& & & & & & & & &**


	38. Spilt Milk

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Nai.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight Spilt Milk**

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Sango decided that she should take advantage of the opportunity given to her by the great dog demon. Alone time with Kagome meant that Sango could find out what was going on in Kagome's head. Kagome must confuse Sesshoumaru just as much as everyone else. And with Inuyasha's own problems, Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one baffled.

The girls sat down on the couch, keeping quiet for the time being. Kaede had retired to bed for the night, planning to return to the compound in the morning. They had to waste time until the others returned. A night attack was a good idea. It definitely gave Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru an advantage. They were able to see in the dark.

"Hey, Kagome, what made you change your mind all of the sudden?" Sango asked as her first of many questions she had. But this seemed to be the one that could actually get Kagome talking.

"I had this dream. And in the dream I was running, running, always running. I realized that if I didn't do something, I would always be running away." Kagome briefly glanced over at Sango before turning away. What is was that she was running away from, or running to, that she didn't know.

Sango nodded lightly at Kagome's reply. It made sense. Especially for Kagome, who had spent so much of her time, energy and life running away from the war, from its dangers. And she couldn't escape it, now that she was the central figure in it. It had haunted her life, her family. Sango decided to take a different route of questions, those of the juicier nature.

"Why do you keep running away from Inuyasha?"

Sango had to ask, and Kagome made it easier for her to ask about it since she was the one that brought up the idea of _running away_. Kagome couldn't see it, but Sango did. She saw the pain and anguish, hurt and sadness that he felt. Inuyasha was going through so much. And just when it seemed that it would work out for the plagued hanyou, Kagome would leave, or something would happen to her. They never had a chance.

Kagome's laugh was airy, but short. "I'm not running away from him," she told Sango, looking directly at the slayer. Then Kagome sighed. Sango could see the sadness envelope Kagome.

"He told me that he's in love with Kikyou." Sango was startled by this. She knew that Inuyasha had some kind of feelings for Kikyou, but to tell Kagome that he was in love with Kikyou, another woman, one that was not the mother of the children that he cared for . . . Sango didn't think that Inuyasha had actually fallen in love with the miko.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "So, that's the end of it. This matter was settled in Hiroshima. It was after the incident where Kikyou pried the jewel out of my body that I knew Inuyasha's true loyalties lied with Kikyou." Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them for comfort.

"Seeing my children get along so well with him hurt me. That . . . that in front of me there was someone I could love, someone who enjoyed my children, but," she paused looking for the words and the strength to say them. "My love would never be returned back to me."

Sango remained quiet. It was clear that this had been bothering Kagome for a long time. And that Kagome had taken the time to think about it thoroughly. Inuyasha's actions had always spoken louder than his words. Except for now. If he had told Kagome what his feelings were, then who were they to tell him otherwise. Yes, he may be wrong, but you can't deny your feelings.

"It's just easier to let him go then try to convince him otherwise." Kagome turned away from Sango, not wanting her to see the pain and hurt of saying what she wanted to be the truth. It was not so easy to let him go. It was difficult. Too difficult.

Sango scooted over and wrapped her arms around Kagome, pulling her to her body, hugging her tightly. "You do love him," she stated. She wasn't sure as Kagome had never said anything. But watching her, it became clear.

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I don't want to be second. But . . . my children, they make it so difficult. It's so obvious that they like him. And watching them together, I can see that he could be a great father."

Kagome shook her head and chuckled. Pulling way from Sango, she looked at the woman. "Sango, do you think I would be a bad mother if I gave my children to Inuyasha and Kikyou?" Sango could only gasp. Why would Kagome think, at least say such a horrid thing. "All I want is for my children to have a family. A complete family."

Then Kagome broke down. There was nothing left to hold back the flood of emotions. Sango couldn't begin to fathom how much Kagome had been tormenting herself over this. To fall in love with a man who hated her because she reminded him of a woman that he was, in the end, after everything he had done to her, in love with.

"I . . . I don't know what to do Sango," she sobbed quietly to the demon slayer. Kagome was desperate for help, advice of any kind. She wanted someone to tell her what to do. It didn't matter what. She was ready and willing to do it. Anyone, they just had to say it, and that was the end of it, she would blindly follow.

"I thought, I thought that during our travels, with Inuyasha not around, that my children could forget about him. I wanted them to. I'm so ashamed for thinking that. But they couldn't give him up. I . . . I'm afraid that if we were to leave again, Takeru, Amaya, that they would blame me for keeping Inuyasha away. But if I stay . . . "

"No one can live with a broken heart," Sango whispered. Kagome suffered greatly. Kagome's heart was breaking down, breaking apart.

Kagome shook her head, vigorously wiping the tears away from her face. "My heart isn't important now. My children are. And killing Naraku."

It was difficult for Sango to watch Kagome just suddenly change subjects. Yes, the subject they were discussing hurt. But to just switch like that, that was even a greater pain. Kagome had yet to resolve anything. Her heart would continue to break. Sango couldn't just idly stand by and watch as Kagome was destroyed from the inside.

**Three Hours Later**

It was time. Sesshoumaru opted to stay behind at the compound until they had found Naraku's location for sure. Inuyasha claimed that he had an idea of where he was hiding at now. If or when they found Naraku's new compound, Sesshoumaru promised he would be there when given the word of confirmation.

It was easier for them to all walk since the location wasn't exactly known. It was a quiet night, cold, but not too chilly. Sango walked alongside Kagome and Kirara was on the other side in full transformed state. No one spoke. Sango had explained to Miroku that it would be best not to bother Kagome with any kind of questions at the moment. When Kagome was ready to speak, she would say something.

They had made it about halfway to their destination. It was time for a break. But they didn't get their chance at one. They had company. A lone visitor who stepped out from the shadows of the trees to greet the War Dog group.

It was Kikyou.

Kikyou walked up to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha and everyone else for that matter. Inuyasha started to make a move towards her, but both Miroku and Sango stopped him.

"I told you. No, I warned you, Naraku's life is mine."

Kagome looked at Kikyou with disgust. She wasn't sure how many times she had heard Kikyou say that. Too many for her liking. "Then why haven't you taken it yet?" Kagome demanded from the miko.

"The jewel must be completed. I will purify the jewel and Naraku along with it."

Kagome shook her head with a mischievous smile on her face. "You won't be able to purify the jewel because your heart isn't pure," Kagome explained clearly, loudly. "You harbor dark feelings." Kagome looked Kikyou right in the eye. "You'll have to forgive Inuyasha for the rape."

Kikyou remained silent, her face blank, void of emotion. She then glanced over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared right back at Kikyou, waiting for forgiveness. He wanted her forgiveness. Night after night, day followed by the next one, he wished that he could explain to Kikyou why he did what he did, and in that, he hoped that she could find some light in her heart to forgive him. He needed peace. He wanted it.

Then she did what none of them expected her to do. Laughed. Not a light chuckle, but a good hard laugh. One that racked through her body, causing her sides to hurt, tears to fall involuntarily out of her eyes. A laugh that was evil.

"I have no reason to forgive him," she finally said through her dying fits of laughter.

Inuyasha started to take a step forward, wanting to beg Kikyou for forgiveness, but Miroku stopped him, again.

Kagome could see how much Inuyasha need to hear it from Kikyou's lips. "But . . . you said . . . "

Kikyou finally stopped laughing and resumed her normal personality, calm, cool, collected and void of emotions. "Yes, Inuyasha did rape a girl. In a dirty alleyway during the summer. A girl he left there to die."

**Flashback**

A skinny girl with long black hair walked out of the bookstore with a medium-sized gold bell above the door. She walked down the street, disappointed that the book she was searching for was already out. She would have to wait until it was returned and the bookstore owner didn't know when that would be. All that was left for her to do was to wait for it.

That's when she heard it. Noises. Not that far away from her. Cautiously, the girl approached the alleyway and her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. Hiding behind the building, she was frozen, watching helplessly as a demon raped a crying and defenseless girl.

Then she watched as the demon backed away, slipping his pants back on. Then the rain started to fall. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out her umbrella. She then plastered herself up against the wall as the demon came running out from the alleyway screaming.

The girl turned back to look in the alley way. The demon's rape victim lied in the dirt and wetness of the alleyway. The girl walked up to the victim. A blindfold was tied around her eyes. Her shirt was torn off and she was bleeding from her wounds. Closing the umbrella and placing it back in her bag; the skinny girl lifted the rape victim up into her arms and dragged her around the corner and back to the bookstore.

The owner quickly let the girls in. The owner recognized the victim as the girl that was just in there. The blindfold was removed and the girl saw who the victim was. The skinny girl left the battered girl in the care of the bookstore owner.

**End Flashback**

"You are filth. Your pure miko body, soul was spoiled by demon filth."

Everyone glanced over at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head in a daze. "No. No," she muttered over and over. She slowly lifted her arms up; glancing at the wraps she wore around her wrists. She tore at them viciously, desperate to get them off. The pieces of cloth fell to the ground at her feet. Once free of the cloth, Kagome examined her wrists.

The scars. The scars she had kept hidden from everyone. The scars that only served to remind her. They matched the ones that Inuyasha had given to her earlier that day. The same moon shaped marks.

Kagome looked up at Kikyou, her body shaking, her lips trembling, her heading moving from side to side. She did the only thing left. The only thing her mind allowed her to do. She screamed. Her body fell hard to the ground, landing on her knees. She continued to wail. Kikyou just shrugged her shoulders and walked off, succeeding in her plan. This would keep them away from Naraku for a while.

Sango balled her fists up and marched over to Inuyasha. There were tears in her eyes. Tears that Kagome couldn't cry anymore, so she would cry them for her fallen friend. Sango started to punch her fists into the hanyou's chest. Pounding and beating all of Kagome's and her frustrations and anger into him.

"You fucking piece of shit. How . . . How the fuck could you do something like that. You no good, rotten . . . "she screamed. Inuyasha only stood there, taking her beating as if he deserved it. He felt like he did. He believed he did.

Miroku intervened, moving his body between Sango's fists and Inuyasha's body. He took hold of her arms and pulled her body close to his to keep her from fighting him as well. "Sango. Stop. You must stop. There is more to this. If he didn't do it, Kagome would have died."

Kouga understood now. "So, that was the initiation."

Miroku nodded. "Yes," Miroku confirmed it, though he felt like he was doing a great betrayal.

Kouga stood there, shaking his head at the mess in front of him. Kagome had finally stopped screaming, losing her voice and the strength to scream. Instead she just sat there, staring at the ground, barely breathing, yet still alive.

"Raped. Caring for bastard children. Poor woman. Kinda feel sorry for her, ya know," Kouga commented.

Miroku and Inuyasha take a quick glance at each other. Was it . . . possible?

Letting go of Sango, Miroku moved over to Kagome. He knelt down on the ground in front of her and gently shook her. It took her a moment to realize that someone was shaking her. Slowly, she looked up at Miroku, recognizing him.

_Christ, she's in shock_, he thought. That was going to make this difficult. But it had to be done. "Kagome. Can you hear me?" He asked. Kagome's head flopped forward and then back up. Miroku took that as a yes. "Kagome. It's very, very important that you tell me who the father of your children is."

Kagome studied the face of the man in front of her. She heard what he had said and now she was waiting for her brain to make sense of it of all. "I was going to school," she said. Kagome languidly raised her arm up to the level of Miroku's face. Then she gently brushed her fingertips across his face. She was checking to see if he was real. That this really wasn't a dream. "I was waiting."

Miroku nodded. The initiation had called for a virgin. Kagome had to have been a virgin at the time. An innocent human female. "Kagome. Who is the father of your children?" He asked again.

Kagome brushed her fingers across his cheek. "I knew it was a demon," she said, her voice soft, broken and somewhat unearthly. "I could feel it. But my miko . . . " she paused. Her hand dropped from Miroku's face. "Kikyou is right. What man, human or demon, could love a raped women."

"Kagome. Kagome look at me," Miroku instructed the shocked woman. "The father," he repeated again.

"Stop it," Sango yelled at him. She could see that Kagome was in no condition to go through an interrogation. Screw the War Dogs. Screw the Pack. To Sango, it didn't matter anymore. Kagome did.

Kagome looked over at Sango. She smiled. "I love my children."

Sango sadly smiled back. "I know you do Kagome." Kagome would give up everything for them, she had told Sango so herself.

Miroku turned to look at Sango. "You ask her," he whispered to her.

Sango reluctantly sighed and strolled over to Kagome replacing Miroku's place in front of her. Kagome was more responsive to Sango.

"Is that why you won't love any man, because of that?" Sango asked, referring back to their previous conversation.

Kagome continued to smile. But it wasn't a genuine happy smile. It was a smile of nothing. Just an act really. If you cannot cry, try smiling. "Hojo said that he didn't care. He said I was still beautiful."

Sango brushed some of the hair way from Kagome's face. "You still are," she answered back.

"My children love me," Kagome stated as if it were an unknown fact. "Hojo . . . Hojo couldn't . . . he left . . . he wanted to kill him." Kagome sighed, but the smile remained. "He tolerated my children." Kagome started to laugh. Life was coming back to her. Her children were her life. It was easy to see that.

Kagome's smile changed. It had a spark to it. Happiness. "You want to see their pictures?"

Sango was confused by Kagome's question. Kagome was asking it as if Sango had never met her children before. But she nodded her head anyway, allowing Kagome the process to heal. Sango looked back at Miroku. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga remained silent during this. But it was Inuyasha that she really took notice of.

Inuyasha had made himself believe for so long that Kikyou was the one, his victim. He had punished himself for it. But now that he found it that he was wrong, that it wasn't Kikyou was a relief. But that relief was quickly pushed aside by the revelation that it was Kagome that was the girl that night. Watching her breakdown in front of him was a torture he never imagined for himself.

Kagome took off her bag and pulled out a tiny album. Sango moved so that she was sitting next to Kagome. Kirara transformed into her smaller version and curled up in Kagome's lap. It was easy to feel the fluctuations in the girl's aura, even for Kirara. Kirara was doing what she could to help comfort the tortured Kagome.

Miroku tugged on Inuyasha and Kouga, motioning for them to take the opportunity to look at the photos. They quietly made their way over, standing behind Kagome. Naraku was suddenly of no concern.

Kagome opened the album. The pages held two pictures each. The first set of pictures was of Kagome pregnant. In the first picture, it was of Kagome and Shippo. Shippo was drawing on Kagome's belly. It looked as if Shippo was trying to do some kind of ultrasound, showing Kagome what her child would look like. They were both laughing in the drawing.

The second picture was of Kagome and Souta. Souta had his head resting on Kagome's swollen belly, listening to the heartbeats of the children. He was giving a thumbs up to Kagome, as if he was letting her know that things were progressing normally.

Kagome turned the page to the next picture. It was a picture of Kagome sitting alone, reading a book. She was reading out loud to her children. Everyone noticed how peaceful and happy Kagome looked in the picture. It was obvious that she loved her children very early on.

Turning the page again, they see Kagome alone, in labor and in great pain, caught yelling at the person taking the picture. The next picture was blurry and crooked. It looked as if Kagome attacked the camera person. Sango would have to joke to Souta or Shippo about it later.

Finally, the children were born. Kagome was in the bed holding both of them in her arms, smiling. She looked exhausted and content. A few more pictures of Kagome and the children at their birth.

It's the next page that grabbed everyone's full attention. Written on the top of the page is a message letting them know that it was the children's first birthday and the night of the bracelets, the wooden ones they wore constantly.

Inuyasha had to rub his eyes to make sure that what he saw in the picture was really what he saw. For staring in the picture was a spitting image of his younger self. Takeru looked exactly like him. The only difference was the eyes. He still had the same eyes that Inuyasha had seen on the boy. His hair was silver and messy, two little dog ears poked up from the top of his head, just behind his bangs. The boy had a goofy grin with a tiny fang poking out.

Amaya looked like her mother. In fact, she didn't look much different without her bracelet. There were no ears on the top of her head. She had normal human ears. In the picture, he could see that she too had fangs, and claws on her hands.

The bracelets were just concealment spells.

Kagome sighed. She reached out and touched the picture. "I'm not ashamed of them," she spoke out after the long silence. "The man at the bookstore who cared for my wounds had said that two men came looking for the girl. He had told me that no matter what, I should be concerned for my safety. So I wrapped my wrists to hide the visible scars. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that they weren't going to be human. My pregnancy was quick. A few days after they were born, we knew for sure. Kaede said that we would have to wait at least a year before we could try a concealment spell on them. All three of us wear them. To hide my scent, their scent and their appearance, afraid of the men who searched for me that night would still be after me and my children."

Kagome turned to look at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Please, please don't kill them. And please don't take them away from me. I love them so much. If you have to, do what you have to with me. Just . . . I . . . "She started to cry. Sango quickly offered a hug.

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku. Inuyasha knew that Miroku and Kouga were the two men to go back that night to look for the girl. Miroku told them that the attack on Naraku would have to wait. "This changes Sesshoumaru's plans," he said.

Kagome stopped crying. Her eyes went wide after hearing what Miroku said. She stood up, her head drooped down. Slowly turning around to face Miroku. Without any kind of warning, she slugged him in the face. Miroku stumbled back from the force of the blow. Kagome followed and started to hit him hard in the chest.

It was Inuyasha's turn to intervene. He didn't mind taking the brunt of her anger. Carefully, he grabbed her wrists, afraid of marking her again. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You were going to kill them," she yelled at Inuyasha, tears flying from her wide, aware eyes.

"No," he replied with some force. "No," he said again, softer this time. "I was against it. We all were. But, if we had to, Sesshoumaru was willing to."

"But . . . but you can't. My children," she begged, unsure of who was the more evil of the bunch, Naraku for kidnapping, Sesshoumaru for wanting to kill them, or everyone else.

"I know," Inuyasha answered. "And I won't. Not now. Not ever."

Sango stood up and checked on Miroku. A nice bruise was already beginning to form on his cheek. "Do you think Sesshoumaru knew the truth about her children? Is that why he was so willing to sacrifice them?" Sango had to ask.

Kouga shook his head. "No way," he answered in lieu of Miroku. "I'm a full demon and I couldn't see past the concealment spell. I don't think Sesshoumaru could have either."

"The only way Sesshoumaru could have known that was if he had marked Kagome himself." Miroku sighed. He hated any moment where he had to confront Sesshoumaru. And this . . . this was going to be something. He never knew how the demon lord would react to anything and this was going to cause quite a stir. "We should head back."

Kouga nodded. "I'll go on ahead. If anything's in the way, I'll deal with it." And he was gone.

Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up bridal style, making sure to grab her stuff. "I'll take Kagome." He told the others. Sango didn't completely agree with the idea, but decided that it might be best for Kagome and Inuyasha to be together. They had a lot to sort through and she was in no condition to begin to settle things. And Sango also knew that she would get no argument from Inuyasha. It was already decided.

**War Dogs Compound**

At the compound, Inuyasha placed Kagome in his bed. His apartment was far away from everyone else as he valued the privacy. Kagome would need the privacy to rest and recover from her shock. Also, he couldn't let her be anywhere else, for his own selfish reasons. He left her to find Souta, Shippo and Kaede. When he woke them up, all he told them was that Kagome was going to need them when she woke up.

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

Inuyasha and Miroku meet with Sesshoumaru in his office. Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear about this bit of news.

"I did not know who the marked girl was," he told them. "The magic of the spell took care of that. It is not my right to pick and choose such a thing." He sighed, this was unexpected. But there was something else that bothered him even more. "She wasn't supposed to get pregnant." He remembered telling Inuyasha that specifically. It was also a part of the spell to prevent such a thing.

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Are you sure they are yours?" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome removed her bracelet. I . . . I could smell . . . me on her." Just another reminder of how fucked up his life was.

"And we saw pictures of the children without the concealment spell," Miroku added. "This would explain the incident with the assassination attempt on the children. Why Shippo and Souta were injured while the children remained unharmed."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "My children are fighters."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Your children can't fight Naraku." Inuyasha looked up at his half-brother, aware that his statement was correct. "Fuck. This changes everything." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. "The children and not Naraku are top priority. When you engage Naraku's compound, tread lightly. I would hate to have an irate hanyou and a pissed off miko after me for the death of those children."

Inuyasha nodded. He would be. And so would Kagome.

**& & & & & & &**


	39. Safety Before Love

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Non.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine Safety Before Love**

**Inuyasha's Apartment**

Inuyasha rushed back to his apartment after leaving Sesshoumaru's office. He was elated. It was rare to have Sesshoumaru change his plans in order to save half-breed children. Inuyasha knew of his brother's distaste for him and his kind. But they were Kagome's children, and they were his children. And if Sesshoumaru said anything different, he would have killed his half-brother right there.

Inuyasha opened the door to be greeted with a knuckle sandwich smack dab in the nose. He wobbled backwards from both the surprise and the force of the punch. Inuyasha looked up to see Souta standing there, shaking the pain of the punch out of his hand. Shippo ran up and kicked Inuyasha right in the shin. Inuyasha stood there hopping on one foot, tending to a bloody nose and a bruising leg.

"Souta! Shippo!" He heard Kagome scold them for their actions against him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's all right. I deserve it." After recovering from the tiny assualt, Inuyasha made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Not everyone on the floor needed to be involved in his problems.

Souta shook his head. His idol. The one that he had looked up to, the one that he had placed his hopes into for bringing an end to this war was the one that had hurt his sister. "Sango and Miroku told us," Souta spoke. His voice chilled the air around them. "I . . . I can understand the rape," he started. He spoke his words carefully, slowly. Inuyasha could tell that he had been thinking about what to say to him once he returned.

"I can forgive you for that," Souta stated with much confidence, completely believing in every word he spoke.

Inuyasha looked at the boy. Kagome's younger brother forgave him. Just like that. No begging, no pleading, no promises or compromises. It was done. He watched as Souta balled up his fists at his side, his large brown eyes darting around the room as he continued with his speech.

"But to leave her to die in the alleyway, that's just . . . " There was no word to describe it. And he had searched all night, all morning for one. It just eluded him. Much like his understanding about this whole ordeal.

Kagome was his flesh and blood sister. The one who protected him, educated him, raised him. She was a model of kindness and life. He never wanted to imagine what his life would be like if she were to have died that night.

Souta looked up at Inuyasha, their eyes locking, big brown ones fighting dark amber ones. "And now, my family."

Inuyasha took a step forward, but kept his distance. "No. Sesshoumaru altered his plans. The children are top priority."

Shippo walked up to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. Patting the inu-hanyou on the back, Shippo whispered. "It's a start."

Kagome stood up from her place on the couch. "Let's get going then," she stated with renewed energy, even though her eyes said something different. She was still feeling the hurt and pain from the betrayal of the great dog demon.

Inuyasha walked up to her and stopped her from moving another inch. "No." He couldn't let her go. She had already been so much. And as much as he wanted to guarantee the safety of the children, he couldn't, not when they were in Naraku's grasp. He didn't want her out there to suffer anymore, either physically or emotionally. She had been through enough.

"Yes."

Inuyasha turned to see Souta standing there defiantly. Kagome looked at her brother, shocked that he would stand up to Inuyasha, his idol. "It doesn't matter what you say Inuyasha. She'll go. She'll find a way if you leave her here. You should know that by now." Souta walked over to Kagome. He took a hold of her wrists, gently running his fingers across the scars he had only seen a few times. She had yet to wrap them and he figured that now that the truth was know, there was no need to wrap them again. He smiled. It was liberation for his sister.

"Get in, get the kids and get out as quickly as possible. No heroics Kagome. Please. They have a new life now," he whispered with a smile on his face, hoping that the smile would give her the hope and strength she needed for this.

Kagome smiled at him. She reached up and messed with his hair. "When did you get to be the adult?" She joked. He laughed with her. He then gave her a hug. He made sure it was a good hug, not knowing if it would be his last one or not.

They separated. Souta looked over at Inuyasha. "Anything happens to her or the kids, I'll kill you myself," he warned the hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded. It was a serious threat; one Inuyasha could never take lightly. Shippo and Souta wished them good luck before leaving. Kagome sighed and then she headed out too. She needed to find her bow and arrows for she would need them.

Inuyasha didn't want to see her leave. "Kagome. We . . . I think we need to talk."

Kagome turned to look at him. She nodded. "Yes, we do."

"I'm sorry," he said, apologizing about the rape. He didn't have to say what it was about. He knew that she knew what he was referring to.

Kagome shook her head. "It's too late for that."

Inuyasha didn't like that answer. It was a rare thing for him to do, apologize, and she just rebuffed it. Not even giving him or her the time to consider it.

"You have to understand," he started. There was so much to explain, so much to say.

"I do," she replied. "I'm a historian. The need to know is great. Besides, Sango and Miroku explained . . . _most_ of it to me. What little they could. Miroku still felt that he was betraying the oath to the Pack."

"I didn't mean to leave you there to die."

"You didn't know it was me." She diverted her eyes to the floor as she replied with that chilly statement.

Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of her responses, the wording, the way they made him feel. Was she so devoid of emotion suddenly that she couldn't take the time to consider what he was feeling? No, that wasn't right. She didn't have to consider his feelings. She had every right to treat him like this.

"That's not it." He took a step towards her. She didn't move, but looked away from him. "I didn't want to do it. But if I hadn't, she, you, wouldn't have died. I guess, I figured that if I went through with the rape, she, uh . . . you could make your own choice about whether or not to live." He took another step towards her. "And you did?"

Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes scared him. They were full of anger and hurt, and confusion. "So now what?" She hoarsely screamed at him. "We . . . we kiss, make up, the family's together and we live happily ever after?" Her voice was broken, shallow. No, she was not devoid of emotion at all, she was overwhelmed with them. "I . . . I can't do that Inuyasha."

He didn't want to hear that. He wanted . . . "Can we try? For the kids?"

Kagome smiled weakly and then frowned. "But you said so yourself. You love Kikyou."

Inuyasha never hated himself more. He thought the rape was bad. But seeing the hurt in Kagome's eyes when she said that pierced his heart, robbed him of his breath. He shook his head; Kikyou was, a mistake. "You were right. It was guilt. I thought I had hurt her. I was seeking redemption."

Kagome scoffed at that. "So, now that you know the truth, you'll love me to find your peace? To atone for your sins?" She shook her head. "I . . . I can't even accept that."

Inuyasha felt defeated. Everything he had said, she countered. He couldn't win. Not that he had expected to. But still . . .

"So, you'll take _my_ children and leave?" He sadly asked, but emphasizing the new truth he knew.

"No." He looked up at her surprised by that answer. "I cannot deny them a father. Their real father. I won't. But I won't pretend either. You can't . . . you can't just flip your feelings like it's a switch."

Inuyasha nodded his head lightly. "I know. I know it's not easy. It'll take time." He inhaled. He decided to just tell her everything. All of it. There was no reason to hold it back any longer. "When I realized the truth, that I wasn't really in love with Kikyou, I felt guilty because I thought I was supposed to love her because of what I had done to her. To protect her. So I fought it, the feelings." He glared at her, boring his amber eyes into her heart, her soul. "I fought you."

Kagome shook her head. He wasn't saying this, _these_-type of things.

Inuyasha continued. "But you cared for me even after the way I treated you."

Kagome continued to shake her head. "No," she whispered, afraid of her own voice, afraid that she might say something else. She wasn't hearing this.

"And then I met your, our children. The moment I saw them, there was something, a force, a need that made me want to give everything I had to them, to protect them, always."

Kagome looked up at him. "Please . . . "she begged. She couldn't take this. Not now. Not while her children where in Naraku's clutches.

"And then you told me to leave. I heard what you told the kids, about finding them a father. A father that you loved and one that loved you back." Inuyasha took another step forward. He found himself wanting to hold her, comfort her as he said words that he knew were hurting her.

"I was miserable without you around. With out the children. Then Shippo sent us a letter with a picture he had drawn." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper. He unfolded it, letting Kagome see what it was that kept him going since that night in Hiroshima. Once Kagome saw the picture, she started to cry. She slapped her hand to her mouth to hold in the sobs

"All I had was this. When I thought you were dead, I would seek out Kikyou, just to look at her from a distance because . . . because from a distance, she looked like you."

"Stop. Just . . . stop," Kagome's tired voice pleaded.

"I never slept with her. I never told her that I loved her," Inuyasha continued. He had to finish. He had to say what he knew he needed to, even if it was only for himself.

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was stunned, his body freezing at the sound of her high-pitch scream. "I . . . I can't deal with this right now." She was exhausted, emotionally. The past twenty-four hours were excruciating. Her heart, her head, her body, numb.

Inuyasha wasn't about to give up. He would never allow himself to give up. Not on Kagome. And most definitely not on the children. His children. "Then when?"

"When my child . . . your . . . when Takeru and Amaya are safe."

Inuyasha nodded. She was right. Their children were in Naraku's clutches and he had spent this time talking. Kagome could only think of her children, their safety. He too wanted them returned. To tell them the news. He hoped that they would be just as excited about it as he was.

**Outside**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kouga are just outside of Naraku's compound. Inuyasha had suggested the idea of the place to the group. The location was the same place where Onigumo had performed his experiments. Since only a handful of people knew the connection between Onigumo and Naraku, the choice of the location was fitting.

"He knows we're here," Kagome whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her bow and quiver of arrows rested across her back. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. The only thing on her mind, rescue her children safely.

"Are you sure?" Sango whispered back.

Kagome nodded. "Kanna has a mirror that can show Naraku whatever he wants."

"So, what can do we then?" Sango asked the group.

Kagome turned away from the group, and found a soft patch of grass to kneel it. She laid her right hand on her chest, just over her heart. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the marking that no one could see. It pained her to do this.

Inuyasha senses her distress. He looked over at her. "You okay?" He asked.

He heard Kagome let out a sigh. She turned to look at him, a smiling gracing her face. "Yes." Inuyasha turned back to look at the building that Naraku was holed up in. Kagome opened her hand and looked at the object. _Bargaining chip_, she thought.

Without discussing it with the others, Kagome went ahead with the plan she had in her head. She knew it would work. There was no doubt about it. Standing up, Kagome turned and faced the building. Somehow she knew Naraku was in there, watching her, wondering what she had planned. That caused a sly smile to play on her face.

"What the fuck . . . "Inuyasha started to say as Kagome walked right past him and up to the barrier.

"Naraku!" Kagome called out.

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha. "What in hell is she doing?" He asked, confused about how their plan had changed. They didn't have a real plan, but this wasn't anything he'd ever do.

Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku and Sango both shook their heads. Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about doing something like this.

Kagura walked from outside the building and up to the edge of the barrier, right in front of Kagome. The two women just smiled at each other, as if sharing a private joke.

"Kagura," Kagome said.

"Kagome," Kagura replied with the same smile on her face.

"I called for Naraku," Kagome told Kagura.

Kagura shrugged. "Surely you know how he likes to do things. Or should I say, how he doesn't do things."

"I'll only talk to Naraku," Kagome informed Kagura, letting the wind demoness know that her presence out here was a waste of time.

"I'm sorry, but Naraku doesn't feel like talking now."

Kagome smiled. She opened her hand up for Kagura to see the object, Kagome's bargaining chip. "Not even for a jewel shard."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. Where did Kagome get a jewel shard? How come Miroku wasn't able to detect it? And why in hell hadn't Kagome told them about this earlier? Inuyasha was pissed that she didn't trust him enough to let him in on it. She didn't have to always handle these things on her own. They were his children too. Whether she liked it or not.

Suddenly, Naraku appeared. He was still dressed in the old fashions, the ones that Kagome was used to seeing him dressed in. His appearance had changed slightly. New appendages coming out of his back.

"What an expected pleasure Kagome," he hissed at her. "I knew you'd come." He noticed Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga behind her. "But the company you keep . . . shameful."

"My children Naraku," Kagome said plainly.

Naraku smiled. "Don't worry doctor, they are safe. For the time being." He looked at Kagome. He did see how she reminded him of Kikyou. The same looks, the same defiance against him. He loved it.

"I want to trade for them," Kagome offered, her eyes never leaving his.

Inuyasha shook his head. No, no, he wasn't seeing this, hearing this again. Trading, bargaining, that sort of crap got them no where. And he wasn't going to let any one of them out of his sight, his presence again. He wouldn't live like that anymore.

"Oh really?" Naraku asked, wondering if she truly had a jewel shard as he heard her say in the mirror. This he wasn't expecting. "I did enjoy your company. Though, you'll have to change again. So, what do you say doctor, mmmm?"

"Not me. A piece of the jewel. Yours. For the children. No fighting, no trickery. Just a simple trade," Kagome explained, disgusted by the thought of being with him for any long lengths of time. If she had a plan that she knew would kill him instantly, then she would've accepted his trade offer.

Naraku shook his head. This was unexpected. He thought that they would come like Inuyasha had, brute strength, and luck. However, this Kagome girl was cleverer than he gave her credit for. Never had he imagined that she had been able to keep a jewel shard from him. He could sense the power of the jewel, feed from it. And during her stay at his compound in the north, he wasn't able to do that. There was more to Higurashi Kagome then he knew.

"You only have one jewel shard. I have two children. Not a fair trade now, is it?" He asked. He wanted to trap her. Pick one child over the other. That thought excited his blood. What mother could choose one child over the other? He smiled as he studied her.

Kagome snapped the shard in half and held the smaller pieces of the shard in each hand. "Would you like me to break this into three?"

Naraku's smile faded. In fact, he frowned. Clever girl. If he continued with his previous plan, he would end up the loser. Never before had he been outwitted by anyone, especially a human girl. This war was his war. Everything had been going according to his plans, his agendas. But since her involvement, things were getting murky and he was having trouble following his own outline.

He chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain doctor. Kagura."

Kagura sighed as she headed back into building to bring out the children. A few minutes later, she returned with them, clutching onto their clothing to keep them from running away.

"Mommy!" The children yelled out in unison.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome asked as she kept her narrowed eyes on Naraku.

"No," they replied.

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Good. So, Naraku, how do we do this?"

"Kagura, take those brats to her and get the jewel shard," he demanded, almost afraid that she had something devious up her sleeves. He had to protect himself.

Kagura escorted the children over to the barrier edge. She let go of the children and they ran to their mother. Kagura held out her hand. Kagome held hers over Kagura's.

"Run," Kagura whispered to Kagome.

"Sango! Kirara!" Kagome yelled just as she dropped the jewel into Kagura's hand. Sango and Kirara flew over, grabbing the children. "Get them out of here," Kagome ordered. Sango nodded. Kirara climbed high into the air and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Inuyasha was at Kagome's side the instant Kirara left. He tossed her onto his back and hopped back away from the barrier.

"We need to go now," Kagome told Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded. "We can fight tomorrow Inuyasha." Miroku knew that Inuyasha felt a need to kill Naraku on the spot for what he did to Kagome and his children. His need to protect his family was powerful, genetic. But they weren't ready to, not yet. Not with the condition that Kagome's and Inuyasha's minds were in.

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to Miroku's suggestion and he bounded off with Kagome. Kouga carried Miroku and they fled back to the compound. Naraku wasn't interested in fighting, not tonight, not with a new piece of jewel in his hands. It wasn't a large piece. But every piece he had meant he was closer than ever to his goal.

**War Dogs Compound**

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome make it to the compound, she slid off Inuyasha's back and ran to her children. They weren't gone long, but for her, it was too long. They hugged, Kagome cried. Everyone left to give them their privacy. Inuyasha remained.

Kagome broke away from her children and started to examine them for any strange markings or anything. "Are you both okay?" She asked again, cranking their necks around, lifting their arms, looking for any sign of anything. "Did they do anything to you?" There were other ways they could have hurt her children.

"We're fine mommy," Amaya replied.

Takeru nodded. "We sat in a room. We weren't allowed to play. It was boring." Takeru looked behind his mother. "Uncle Inu!" He yelled as he scrambled over to his favorite uncle.

Inuyasha smiled as he scooped up the boy in his arms. They both laughed. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. But it had to be done, no matter the condition of her barely salvageable relationship with Inuyasha.

"Takeru, Amaya." The children looked over at their mother. "Please take off your bracelets."

Takeru frowned. "But you said . . . "he started, as he held the arm with the bracelet on it protectively against his chest.

Kagome nodded. "I know." She smiled at them. They were afraid to take off their bracelets because she had told them that they would get hurt if they ever did. "However, I need you to do as I say, okay? There's no reason to be afraid anymore."

Takeru climbed out of Inuyasha's arm. He lifted his arm and looked at the bracelet. For so long he regarded the bracelet as a protection charm. Not only his mother, but his other uncles, Souta and Shippo, warned him that taking off the bracelet was bad. They told him that as long as he kept the bracelet on, he would be safe, that no harm would come to him. The same went for his sister.

Takeru looked over at Amaya, hesitating. She too was scared. Amaya nodded her head, letting Takeru know that they would be safe. Takeru smiled. Yeah, he felt safe. Both children tugged on the bracelets and carefully pulled them off.

Inuyasha watched as the children went through their transformation. Takeru's hair lightened from midnight black to moonlight silver. It reminded him of his own monthly transformation. Two tiny dog ears popped up from the top of his head. The fangs in his mouth and the claws on his head appeared. Amaya didn't have much of a transformation to go through. Just the fangs and claws. But still, they were traits that came from him, Inuyasha, as their father.

The children just stood there silently, feeling slightly exposed. No one outside the family had ever seen them in their true states. The children ran to their mother, hiding behind her, still afraid. Kagome turned to wrap her arms around them. She spoke softly to them, telling them that everyone was going to be fine.

Now for the more difficult part. At least for her. She sighed. "Amaya. Takeru. Um, I have something to tell you. You see . . . well . . . Inuyasha . . . he's, he's your father."

Amaya looked up at her mother. "You mean _he's_ our daddy?"

Kagome nodded, it was that simple.

"Our real one?" The child asked again. Hojo had claimed to be their father once.

Kagome chuckled. "Yes, your real father."

Takeru's eyes went wide. He glanced over at Inuyasha. The silver hair, the ears on the head, the fangs and the claws. They matched. They were the same. He leapt out of his mothers arm and using his hanyou speed, ran over to Inuyasha, jumping into his real father's arms.

Inuyasha hugged the child. Hugged him as his father. Takeru pulled away. "Guess you're not Uncle Inu anymore, huh?"

Inuyasha laughed at the kid. Amaya ran over and Inuyasha scooped her up as he now held both children in his arms. Kagome stood up. "I should give you some time alone with them. They have many questions to ask you."

"Kagome. Stay. Please," he said softly.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't." She looked at her children in Inuyasha's arms. The children were finally happy, finally complete. They had so many questions. Why did Takeru have ears and not Amaya? Why this, why that? The speed, the strength. They finally had an answer. And as Kagome continued to look at them, she saw a family. One that was incomplete. There was a father, a mother and the children. But no love.

"I want you to," he responded, his eyes twinkling at his children.

Kagome sighed. "You're making this difficult," she whispered.

He took a step forward. "It doesn't have to be."

Kagome licked her lips, looking for something to say. But found nothing.

Amaya lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Takeru nodded. "Me too. I want ramen."

Amaya's eyes lit up. "Do they have ramen here?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You bet your sweet cheeks they do."

Takeru giggled. "Mommy, make us ramen. Please?!?!?"

**War Dogs Kitchen**

Inuyasha sat at the table with the children sitting next to him on each side. The children were drilling him with a hundred questions about what they were and the things that they could do. Inuyasha was thrilled to be able to tell them about how strong they were, how fast they could

move.

Kagome returned from the kitchen area with four bowls. She placed a bowl in front of the three hanyou and after a very quick _itadakimasu_, they dug in. Kagome watched as they ate. She was amazed at how similar their eating habits of ramen were. She smiled at the scene. It was a relief to know where her children got some of their odd traits.

Inuyasha finished with his ramen first and leaned over to pick at the children's. Amaya scooted her bowl away from Inuyasha and used her arm to block his attempts at her noodles. He then turned to Takeru's bowl only to find it empty. Both Inuyasha and Takeru turned back to Amaya, wanting what food she had remaining. Kagome sighed. She wondered if she was cursed with families that liked to eat, a lot, and if not full, would pick on the others.

The boys stopped bothering Amaya as soon as their bowls were filled up again. Amaya finished five bowls of ramen, and the boys couldn't keep up, only finishing four. She stuck her tongue out at them and then followed it up with a yawn.

"All right, bedtime," Kagome announced. Inuyasha scooped the children up and told Kagome to leave the dishes for the morning crew. Kagome shook her head and placed the dirty dishes back in the kitchen.

The children were carried to an apartment Sesshoumaru had for them. It was the largest on the compound. Kirara was already in the children's bedroom waiting for Amaya to arrive. Inuyasha placed the sleepy children into their beds and wished them good night.

Kagome took the time to slip out of the room and away from the scene. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her bracelet. Without a second thought, she slipped it back on, masking her mixed scent. She needed time alone, and away from it all.

**& & & & & & &**


	40. Steam Cleaning the Soul

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the princess of manga, Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty Steam Cleaning the Soul**

**War Dogs Compound**

It was just a few hours before dawn. Already the sky was warming up to the sun that had yet to waken the land. Kagome had found a spot within the compounds, yet someplace outside, a place where she could see the vast sky above her, that suited her. It wasn't the Shrine, but for now, she had to settle for this.

Sitting down on the soft dewy grass, Kagome stretched her long legs out in front of her, placing her hands behind her to prop her upper body up. Her eyes looked up, catching a glimpse of the stars that were disappearing for the new day.

Just when she was ready to save her heart from the pain of briefly loving and suddenly losing Inuyasha, the nightmare of her past had returned. She sighed as she recalled the events of a summer night that should have been just like any summer night.

There had been an assignment in one of her classes. To find a myth and rewrite it using the events of past histories and modern events so that it could be true. It was a strange assignment, but Kagome never back down from a challenge. She scoured the city for books about a myth that would work. After a long day of unsuccessful searching, she stumbled upon that bookstore.

The man inside the bookstore was very helpful and was able to suggest several topic ideas and had books for each idea. But then he stopped and told her that there was only one topic for her and with that he handed her a book about the Shikon no Tama. She had heard about the jewel before, but had never given it much thought until now.

The bookstore owner had told her that since the Shikon no Tama had such a mysterious history to begin with, it would be easy to do the assignment. Kagome was pleased with her find and purchased that book, as well as several others that had interested her. Kagome had never noticed another presence in the store.

She remembered walking out of the store feeling both relieved that she had finally found a topic, and yet completely stressed for now the task of writing the new history of the jewel was in front of her. Kagome didn't take much notice to the surroundings, never once had she worried about being mugged, attacked, and even raped. Perhaps that was her problem that night.

It was at that moment, when the hands had reached out and pulled her into the alleyway that her future would change forever. For a brief moment, she thought she was going to die. It was tiny, but it was there. She then remembered waking up in the care of the man she remembered from the bookstore.

He and his wife had explained that a girl had brought her into the bookstore looking beat up. The girl only said that she had been attacked and with that much said, she left. The man explained how he ran outside to see if the attacker remained and had only heard two voices in the alleyway talking about how they couldn't let her live for reasons they kept to themselves.

But it was the words that the bookstore owner had said to her that she remembered the most. '_Go out and live._' And so she did. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself, or the situation she had gotten into. He was right. She had a life, and she was still alive. She would live, move on. Her future hadn't changed too much.

The bookstore owner explained that during war, life was the most valuable thing a person has. Not money, or weapons, but their own life. Kagome did not want the war to win. She would beat the war. Her life was hers; it did not belong to anyone else. And only she would make choices about her own life.

And then a month later, her life changed. There was a pain in her body, a sickness, and then the discovery that she was pregnant. Could she love the child given the circumstances of how it was conceived? She had always believed that children were conceived out of love. She had to chuckle at how wrong she was.

"There you are." A voice spoke that startled Kagome out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly, Kagome's visitor came into view. It was Sango. Kagome put on a smile for the girl. "Inuyasha was looking for you."

Kagome sighed as she glanced back up at the vanishing stars. They were always there, just hidden during the day. "I just needed some time alone."

Sango smiled and nodded, trying to understand Kagome's situation. "I know a place where we can get some privacy."

**War Dogs Compound, Women's Bath**

Kagome, with a white towel wrapped around her body, dipped her toe into the hot waters. It was the perfect temperature. She eased her way in; slipping off the towel once she was covered by the water. Sango followed her in afterwards.

Sango stretched her arms across the edge of the bath and tipped her head back. "Ah, it feels so nice to have a real bath."

Kagome nodded. "I had them while at Naraku's." Kagome explained. Sango looked over at Kagome. It was the first time she had spoken about her stay at Naraku's. It was suggested by Kaede that they don't push Kagome to talk too much too fast. Everyone agreed to it. However, even was very interested about her time with him, especially Sesshoumaru.

Sango studied Kagome. Kagome was looking down at the water, her wet raven hair piled on top of her head. Sango could see that Kagome was struggling. "Kagome, I . . . I don't know what to say to you."

Kagome looked up at Sango. Sango was looking at the water, just as Kagome was. Sango's eyes met with Kagome's. "I'm sorta confused by this myself." Sango began. "First, Inuyasha hates you because you remind him of Kikyou, the woman he believed he had raped. And then slowly, you both fall in love with each other. And as you cement yourself into that belief, that you love him, he goes and tells you that he's still in love with Kikyou. So, you back away, only to find out that it was you that night, instead of Kikyou. And also, that the children you bore are his. What do you say to that?"

Kagome sighed as a tiny smile tugged at her lips. "Your life sucks?" She suggested as a joke, but a part of her believed that her life really did suck. The rape, Naraku, the jewel, this war, all major components of her life, and none of them were things to be proud of.

Sango sat up. "Kagome, you really don't think that do you?"

"Sango," Kagome started. "I'm in love with the man who raped me. Isn't that _wrong_?"

Sango paused. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha before they both discovered the truth. And it was hard to fall out of love.

"Not only that, but my children are finally complete. Those questions we could never answer about who they were are now answered. And they accepted him so . . . easily." She sighed as she dipped lower into the water.

Sango scooted over near Kagome. "What do you want Kagome?" She calmly asked.

"For this war to end?" Kagome replied, not able to look at Sango.

"That's not what I meant." Sango replied, her voice rising. "What do you want for yourself?"

Kagome sighed. Yeah, she knew what Sango was referring to the first time she asked the question. She just wanted her answer to satisfy Sango and then they could move on. But it didn't. And she had a feeling that Sango wasn't going to let her go until she answered. Kagome wiped the sweat that was gathering at her brow.

"A mother never thinks about herself." Kagome meekly answered.

"Bullshit." Sango cried. "If that was true, you wouldn't be having a problem. You'd be making a family with Inuyasha and your children right now, regardless of your feelings."

Kagome glanced over at Sango. "And would that be so bad?"

"Yes." Sango sternly answered. "Because you, you Kagome, you want Inuyasha to love you as you love him. And from that love, you will have your family."

"And how will I know that his love is real?" Kagome asked, no demanded from Sango. "How will I know it's real, and not guilt? Not . . . not some attempt to rectify his mistakes?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Easy."

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard Sango say. Kagome shook her head. "It's not so easy."

Sango nodded. "Yes it is." She leaned her head back. Inuyasha would owe her big time if this worked out. "Just give him a chance."

Kagome froze. "A . . . a chance?" She asked, uncertain if that was even possible. "But he never gave me one."

"Yes he did. He gave you a chance at life. From what I understand, he could have let you died. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Raping you saved your life."

Kagome closed her eyes, stopping the tears that seemed to be a constant reminder of the state of her life. "That still sounds wrong."

"That's why I said give him a chance. You'll never know if it was wrong or right until both of you have a try at it." With that said Sango pulled herself out of the bath water and dried her body off. "Goodnight Kagome." She said, leaving the young woman alone to think about their conversation.

Standing right outside the door was Inuyasha. He followed Sango to find Kagome. But when he had heard her saying she needed some time alone, he kept himself hidden away. Sango noticed the scowl on his face.

"She's avoiding me." Inuyasha stated as he looked past Sango and at the doors to the women's bath, as if he could see Kagome.

Sango dried off her wet hair. "Leave her alone." Sango said as nicely, but as firm as she could to the hanyou.

"But we have to talk." Inuyasha reminded Sango.

Sango nodded. Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome needed a good long talking. "And you will." Sango walked up to Inuyasha, and she looked at him intensely. His eyes caught hers and then looked it away. It was too much. "This is much more difficult for her than it is for you."

"Why is that?" He had to ask.

Sango looked back behind at, at the doors to the women's bath. "Because she's Kagome. She thinks with her heart more often than others." Sango looked back at Inuyasha. "And you should've told her that you loved her." Sango sighed. "I suppose that for anyone, it's hard to love someone whose love you can only doubt." She closed her eyes. "Baka." The word barely escaped her lips.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango smiled as she shook her head. "No. Miroku." Then she paused. "Well, maybe you too." She grinned at Inuyasha. "You should probably talk to him."

"You love Miroku." Inuyasha said more as a statement than as a question.

"Yes." She replied quickly and with confidence. "But if he truly loves me, then . . . I don't know. It's hard to love a man who shows affection to every other woman. And for Kagome, it'll be hard for her to love you and accept your love because of the past. You told her that you loved Kikyou. For a woman already in love, that hurts too deeply. But for her to find out that it was a love based on a raped that actually happened to her, I can't even venture a guess on what's going on in her head, and her heart. It'll take time Inuyasha. And I know you have, like, zero patience. But she'll require it. Can you give her time, as well as your real love?"

Sango left Inuyasha to think about what she had said to him. Some of what she said was about Kagome, and the rest, was about her. Sango felt that in some ways, she could relate to Kagome. Sango knew that she loved Miroku more than a friend, but with his personality, Sango wasn't sure if he felt the same. She could easily be just another woman along his path.

But Kagome . . . poor Kagome. Sango didn't know how to help the young girl. In Sango's case, there were no attachments made. Kagome however had children, Inuyasha's children. Sango knew that Inuyasha would never let them out of his sight again. And if Kagome decided to run . . . She could only hope that Kagome had enough of her heart left to give Inuyasha that chance. One chance.

**New Tokyo Museum**

Kagome decided that the only thing to keep her from thinking about her situation was to head back to the museum and continue her work on the jewel. Naraku, the jewel, the artifacts, she felt that they were all connected somehow. It was that idea that brought her to the place where it all started for her.

The building hadn't been attacked since that time more than a year ago when she left. Myouga had known about her plans, for he was the one to suggest them to her. _Disappear_, is what he had said. And for a year, no one but her family knew where she hid.

If Kaede was her second mom, than Myouga had to be a second dad, or a grandfather to Kagome. He had been interested in her work since she started school and he was the one who had helped her until she graduated. Coming back to the museum was in part to show Myouga that she was still alive after all of this time. She wondered if he had survived.

Making her way up the stairs to the office's of the main curators of the museum, she beamed when she found Myouga hunched over his desk. It reminded her of so many of the times when she ran up the stairs to find Myouga exactly in that position as she rattled on about one of her theories or some result she had discovered.

"Myouga." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

The old man looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome. You're safe." He cried with glee. Climbing out from behind his desk, he made his way over to his favorite student. "Thank the gods. And the children?"

Kagome looked down at the old man. "How did you know . . . "She started to ask?

Myouga led Kagome into his office, making sure to close the door behind him. "Sit down. Sit down." He instructed her. Myouga made his way back to the other side of the desk and sat down. "There's a lot I know about, Kagome."

"Myouga, what are you saying?"

Myouga sighed. "Not much. I can't say much. Mainly for your protection and mine as well. I do have something I want to say to you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and she listened to what Myouga had to say.

**War Dogs Compound**

Naraku eyed the monstrous structure through Kanna's mirror. Long had he waited for this moment. The War Dogs Compound stood as a symbol for peace and power throughout the lands. Many gangs had fought and lost against the gang. Naraku now had the power to finally take down that which gave hope to the people. No more.

He had created his own army. Forged from his very body, his very hate. The jewel alone was powerful, and tainted jewel shards were so much more. Possessing even a portion of the jewel gave him power, control. That was a start. Now he craved more. More of the jewel. More blood. More bodies. There was never enough.

There was a goal. He watched as the demon horde stood at the city limits of New Tokyo, craving blood, life, and anything else that they could feast upon. Naraku had only one commandment for them. They could do anything they wanted, except, Kagome and her children. Higurashi-sensei and her offspring were to be left unharmed. If Naraku found a ripped hair, they would face the most horrible consequences.

Other than that, the city was theirs'. The could tear limps, feast upon ripe warm flesh, take the women, snack on the children, whatever it was that would give them the most hate filled pleasure. And if they found a jewel shard, they were ordered to give it to Naraku immediately, and then they would receive their just rewards.

Sesshoumaru easily sensed the impending doom that was stationed just outside the city. What surprised him was that no one had any information about Naraku's gang, the size of its members, strengths, weaknesses. Also, he didn't think Naraku had the balls to face the War Dogs. How easily Inuyasha took down his compound in the north. Did Naraku really think that he had some kind of chance?

The jewel. Sesshoumaru sighed. The effects of the jewel were too unpredictable to predict. That, and Naraku was a delusional human who sought power in the most unhonorable way.

Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were called to his office. The Toukens were ready. That was all Inuyasha and Sango had to say to Sesshoumaru. They were always ready. Sango explained to Kouga and Inuyasha what she knew about the types of demons that were out there. But because they were neo-type creations, it would be hard to judge exactly what their powers were

Miroku told Sesshoumaru that the injured and the miko, as well as the children were to be protected by Kaede and some old miko magic that she knew. She had erected a barrier around the medical wing of the compound. The demons would never be able to see or sense what was behind the barrier. To them, it would only like an open training field.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to hear this. He ordered Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango and Miroku to join the fighting. He refrained from telling them that he may join the battle. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to fight against a coward's army. However, Naraku was the one responsible for Rin's death. He would pay for that, when the time came.

Anyone who could fight fought. The Toukens, the reserves, and anyone healthy enough contributed to the battle. Inuyasha was glad that he was able to try out Kaze no Kizu with much success, and without his brother telling him not to do so for fear of destroying the entire city. Kouga lead many of the Toukens in hand to hand combat since he didn't have a weapon like Inuyasha.

Sango and her group, the Tajiya, fought, but also took notes. Shippo and Souta remained hidden where they could watch the battle. Shippo drew a picture of the demon and then Souta wrote down any and all characteristics he could find before the thing was killed. Sango tried to keep many of the demons alive long enough for them to do their work, but in a situation like this, the goal was to survive.

Miroku discovered that the hole in his hand was not just a curse, but a weapon. While clinging to Sango's back as the rode on Kirara, he reluctantly fiddled with the rosary beads. That day at the temple, he watched in horror as the hole tried to suck in everything. All it wanted to do was suck. Unwrapping the beads, he pointed his hand out at some of the demon enemies. If his hand wanted to suck so badly, then how about it take a few of the bad guys out.

Hours had passed by. Bodies from both sides provided a bloody and smelly landscape for the city. It ended though, with the War Dogs once again victorious. But it wasn't a great victory. Too many of the War Dogs had died. And for what? That was easy. Naraku's demons, though lacking in vocabulary, managed to say _children_ repeatedly.

Naraku scowled at the onslaught of his demons. He pushed Kanna away so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. Higurashi was proving to be a difficult catch. While he enjoyed chasing, and similar games, it was getting to the point where he was running out of patience for her. How Inuyasha had found her the first time was still unknown to him? And breaking the barrier? That was fixed with the addition of the jewel shard. He was stronger now.

But not again. He would have Higurashi. He would have her children. And he would have the jewel. Nothing. Nothing was going to stop him. It was his destiny to possess the jewel. No one else wanted it as much as he did. Naraku retreated to his room. He had already another plan in his head. One that he knew for sure was going to work. This one was going to take a bit more time to ready.

"Oh god. . . "Sango breathed out as she finally looked at the battlefield. The surviving Touken members were already carrying the deceased back to the compound. Or what was left of it.

In an attempt to find the children, the compound was beaten down to the ground. Some of it remained, like the medical bay, part of the gym, and some of the apartments and offices. But the rest was just a pile of crumbled concrete.

Sango had her people gather the dead bodies of Naraku's demons and take them away to a place far from the compound so that they would be researched and destroyed. There wasn't time to reflect on what had just happened. It could happen again. And they would have to prepare for the next round.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Kouga found Sesshoumaru in another part of the compound, protecting Rin and Jaken. It was time to give their report since they were the ones involved in the battle. Sesshoumaru had other things to protect. And his life has much more valuable than others. It was his duty as the leader to remain alive and unharmed so that he could continue.

"Why only the children?" Sesshoumaru asked after the four each recounted their tale.

Kouga shrugged his sore shoulders. "Similar hostage situation." He recalled back to that night when Kagome was taken only because Naraku had one of her children. What would Kagome do if he had both?

"Does Naraku know that the children are of youkai/miko mix. That may be a more potent combination. Naraku's previous incarnation, Onigumo, was into experiments."

Inuyasha remained silent for the most part. He couldn't think of his children being used as guinea pigs in order to create some kind of super being. He shook his head. "Naraku is after one thing and that is the god damn jewel."

"Kagome might know where the rest of the jewel is." Sango suggested. "She had that other shard when before it seemed that there was nothing left in her."

The door burst open and all eyes turned to see a very hurried Kaede standing there, working hard on catching her breath. "Where is Kagome?" She demanded.

Kagome. This whole time not a thought was spared on Kagome. Inuyasha stood up. Had something happened to her? Was the search for her children just a diversion so that they could take her instead? Why hadn't he been more careful?

Sango stood up, resting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. It didn't take spiritual powers to sense Inuyasha's anger and frustration. "She's at the museum." Sango spoke calmly. "Myouga promised me that he would keep her safe if anything happened."

Kaede nodded. Sango's words calmed Inuyasha down some. But then it didn't. "Why are you here?" He demanded of the old miko woman. Something had to be wrong if the old woman forced herself to hurry here.

She forgot, momentarily, that Inuyasha was the father. Kagome had told Kaede that she was both the mother and the father. And now, she was just the mother. Inuyasha had every right to know, just as much as Kagome. "It's the children."

Nothing more had to be said. Inuyasha stormed off faster than Kouga could possibly move. Sesshoumaru didn't like this one bit. Sango grabbed Kirara and they too left the office. Kaede only nodded to the demon lord as she took her leave. Nothing ever went right. For every victory, there was a defeat.

**& & & & & & & &**

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year's everyone. I ate frozen pizza and cake, played Yahtzee and then went to bed. It was too cold out to light the ginormous box of firecrackers we had. Oh well, we'll be super prepared next year.

Just want to say that I am not getting alerts of any sorts in my inbox from so if you've reviewed, sorry I haven't replied yet. Things are still busy from the holiday season. So, I will be posting this story only once a week.

Stay warm, and hope the year is off to a good start for everyone, even those who have to go back to school and work. Lordie, I need a job.

roshully


	41. Purify

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: How do I not own thee. Let me count the ways.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-One Purify**

**War Dogs Compound, Infirmary**

The tiny room that contained two beds was filled with visitors. In those two beds laid a feverish Takeru and Amaya. Everyone but Kaede was afraid to go near them. For those with youki or spiritual powers, the aura surrounding the children was frightening. A dark purplish color, almost black smoke surrounded their frail bodies. For those without such sights, the children looked ghostly and clammy.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and he stepped past the crowd toward his children. He wasn't going to let fear of what might happen to him stop him from seeing his children. Standing between the two beds, he carefully reached out with his clawed hands, taking the tiny hands of his children in his.

"What's the matter kid?" He asked calmly, quietly.

Takeru opened up his eyes and weakly smiled at the presence of his father. "It hurts daddy," the poor kid groaned. "It burns," he added.

"For how long?"

"It started sometime during the battle. Maybe even before," Kaede explained. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Sango whispered something into Kirara's ear and the cat demon took off, though it wanted to remain by her side, to watch over the children.

Kaede brought Inuyasha a chair, and he sat down, watching over his pups. They looked weak. It scared him. It scared him that this was something he couldn't fight. He glanced up at the old woman. He felt bad that Kaede knew more about his children than he did. If he'd only known, then . . . But how could he?

"Could we get some ramen?" He asked. His pups needed to eat. That he could sense. Kaede nodded and looked over at one of the miko nurses who heard the order and disappeared. No one wanted to leave, but they knew it was rude of them to remain. Miroku directed Sango out and Kouga followed. Shippo sighed and ran after them. Souta remained. He was human, he was their uncle, and he would help Inuyasha take care of his children until Kagome returned.

**Streets of New Tokyo**

Myouga released Kagome only after he had confirmation that whatever was taking place outside was finally over with. Neither had imagined that such a battle took place until Kagome started her walk back to the compound. The destruction that surrounded her was sickening. Kagome could smell the stench of death.

By the looks of things, a death match occurred. Then it dawned on her.

"Kirara!" Kagome blurted out startled by the demon cat's presence. "What is it? What are you doing here?" The large transformed cat nuzzled with the historian, nipping at her clothing, trying to pull her along. When deciding that this tactic wasn't working, Kirara untransformed and in her small form, jumped into Kagome's arms, yawning. Kagome laughed. "Silly Kirara, you only sleep with . . . "

Kirara jumped out of Kagome's hands, and in a flash of fire, Kagome hoisted herself up on Kirara's back and they flew toward what was left of the compound. Kagome kept her eyes closed until Kirara landed. The sights, the smells were too much. Kirara kept up with Kagome as they rushed up the stairs and down the hallway to the children's room.

She loudly banged the door opened and was next to her children in a flash. Inuyasha and Souta were feeding the children ramen broth. Souta stood up and handed the bowl of ramen to Kagome before leaving. Kagome sat down and spoon fed her daughter the broth. Inuyasha decided not to say anything and to let Kagome, their children's mother, handle this.

Kagome dropped the spoon in the empty bowl and placed the bowl on a nearby table. She leaned towards her daughter, brushing away the hair from her large dark eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Amaya?" Kagome asked.

Amaya nodded. "It hurts," she replied. Even after all of that broth, her voice was cracked, dry.

Kagome smiled. "Mommy can't help unless you tell her where it hurts."

"A tummyache," Amaya explained. "My belly is on fire."

Kagome rubbed her daughter's belly. She then pulled Amaya's shirt up and examined the girl's stomach. There was nothing that she could see wrong. It could be something simple like gas bubbles or something much worse.

Takeru jumped from his bed to Amaya's. He pulled his shirt up so that his mother could also examine his stomach as well. Kagome weakly smiled at her son's antics. Too much like Inuyasha. Kagome placed her hand on her son's stomach as well.

"Mommy," he croaked. "Fire."

Takeru crawled up next to his sister and they both lay there, with Inuyasha watching.

"Damn," Kagome muttered. She had forgotten for a moment that everyone in the room had demon hearing. The children giggled despite the pain the flared in their bodies.

"Bad word mommy," Takeru said.

Inuyasha leaned over. "What is it?"

Kagome shook her head. "This can't be happening now," she muttered to herself. Kagome looked around the room. The simple yet sterile room did nothing to help her children. In fact, nothing here could help them. She knew that.

Standing up, Kagome pulled her children's shirts down and pulled the blankets away from their bodies. "We have to go now sweeties," she softly instructed her children.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wrapped a blanket around Amaya. "Go? Go where?"

Kagome reached passed Inuyasha and pulled Takeru's blanket from the bed and wrapped him up in it. "My children can't heal here," she flatly said.

Inuyasha shook his head. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Our children," he reminded her. "And wherever they go, I go."

"I don't care," she coldly snipped at him. "Amaya, Takeru, we need to go to a place that will make you better."

"Are we going to the shrine mommy?" Amaya asked, her dark eyes lacking the sparkle they normally did.

Kagome scooped her hands underneath Amaya and lifted her up, cradling the child against her chest. "Yes we are."

Inuyasha picked up his son and held the boy close to his body. They walked out of the room with children in arms. Kaede was outside. She was shocked to see them leaving like this.

"We'll be back Kaede," Kagome told the old woman.

Kaede nodded her head. "Be careful," she warned the young family. "Using holy grounds for healing can be dangerous, especially for hanyou." Kaede knew what Kagome was going to try to do. She figured that Kagome knew something about her children's conditions that the others did not.

Kagome smiled. "I know. But it's the only place we can go, for now."

**The Higurashi Shrine**

After Kagome and Inuyasha put the children to sleep, they went back downstairs to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat down at the table, not sure what to say. He watched as Kagome went though a section of cabinets that contained herbs and other things he thought that only ancient people used.

She pulled out the wanted objects and set them on the counter. Grabbing bowls and a spoon, he watched as she mixed up the ingredients. He wanted to help. He wanted to ask her what she was doing. What was wrong with the children? How being at the shrine was going to help them? Instead, he decided it was best just to be quiet, for now.

"Here," Kagome said as she handed two cups two Inuyasha.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the two cups into his hand. Looking at the contents, he found a thick green liquid inside each cup.

"Medicine," Kagome said her voice softer, tired. "Please take it upstairs and administer it to the children. They only need a sip or two. Then give it to them every four hours after that."

Inuyasha nodded. "And you?"

"I've got to go outside, check the sutras and the barrier. It won't take me long," Kagome explained. "If you're hungry, there's ramen and stuff in the cupboards." Kagome couldn't look at him in the eye. She was still thinking about what Sango had told her in the baths. With nothing left to say to him about the children, she hurried out of the house, using the door in the kitchen.

Inuyasha made a bowl of ramen for himself. He carried the boiling bowl of soup upstairs with the medicine for the children. It was still early enough in the evening to not be their bedtime. He had a few stories he could tell them.

Once inside the bedroom, the children were eager to see Inuyasha. He told them to stay in bed, because they wouldn't want to get caught by their mother. It was enough. Inuyasha sat down, setting the bowl of ramen and cups down on the nearby nightstand. The window in the room allowed Inuyasha to glance outside. He could see Kagome moving about checking the sutras and ofudas.

Amaya sat up in bed, watching Inuyasha eat his noodles. "Are you going to marry mommy?" he asked.

The noodles that weren't already down his throat came sputtering out. The rest, he choked on. He swallowed hard to get them down his throat. The children were both looking at him, waiting on an answer.

"I don't know," he replied sheepishly. He hadn't thought about marriage. People in love got married.

Amaya crawled over to him, though she made sure that she was still on the bed, just in case Kagome came barging in. "Do you love her?"

Yes, people in love got married, had families. Sango told him that Kagome would need his love. Of course, he told Kagome quite the opposite. That he was instead in love with another woman. But what did he know about love? What did he actually feel for Kikyou? And what were his feelings for Kagome?

Inuyasha nodded his head some, but it wasn't something he was sure about. "Yeah, but I hurt your mommy a long time ago."

Takeru crawled over and sat down next to Amaya, the blanket from the compound still wrapped around his shoulders. "Did you tell her that you were sorry?"

"Yeah," he said. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore. He set the bowl down on the nightstand.

Takeru shook his head at his father. "Mommy says that sorry is the first thing to do to make up for something bad."

Inuyasha had heard what Takeru had said, but he was still thinking about love. Kikyou? Kagome? "I don't know if sorry will be enough kid."

Takeru jumped out of the bed and stood in front of Inuyasha, hands on his hips. His lip trembled as the emotions poured to his eyes and came out as tears. "What do you mean? Are you going to leave? Is mommy going to leave?" He shook his head. "I don't want that."

Inuyasha slid out of the chair and knelt down in front of his son. It pained him to see him suffer because of what happened between him and Kagome so long ago. "Takeru, I . . . he started to say.

Amaya poked Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You make mommy cry," she told him. Amaya climbed out of the bed and went over to her brother.

Inuyasha looked away. "I don't mean to."

Takeru wiped the tears from his eyes. He was the man of the house. It was his duty to not cry, be strong and protect his mother. "Why do you want to hurt my mommy?" He yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't like the tone his son took on him. His youkai instincts started to kick in. He was the alpha male. His son was being disobedient to him, raising his voice. "I don't do it on purpose," he spoke back with demon force in his voice. "Okay?"

Amaya walked over to her kneeling father. "Then why does mommy still cry?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know," he lied. He had a fairly good idea why Kagome would cry. Raped. Raised children without a father. She fell in love with a hanyou that hated her for reminding him of someone else. That hanyou told her she was in love with another woman. Found out that the father of her children was the man who had raped her, the man she had already fallen in love with. She had every reason to cry.

Takeru pointed his finger at his father. "Make her smile," he demanded of the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha's shoulders shrunk in defeat. How could he make the woman that he had hurt smile? Before he could reply to his son, the door swung open. All three hanyou looked up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked the children. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Why did you let them get out of bed?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Amaya turned to her mother. "We were talking to daddy," she coolly replied.

Kagome sighed. "Back into bed. Both of you," she instructed them, helping them up. Inuyasha stood up and moved out of the way, watching from the distance at what a real parent does. Kagome re-tucked her children into the blankets. "Did you take the medicine?" The children shook their heads. Kagome sighed. Oh well.

"I'm going to do a perimeter check." And with that, Inuyasha left.

Kagome sighed. She looked over at the children. "All right you two. What you say to him? And I want the truth." She handed the cups of medicine to her children so they could take it before going to sleep.

"That you cry all of the time," Takeru spoke out.

"And that he should say sorry for hurting you," Amaya went next.

"It's not as simple as that," Kagome tried to explain knowing that they wouldn't. Not today.

Amaya sat up. "But he said that he loved you."

Takeru sat up next to her. "When I say sorry, you give me a hug mommy and then everything is okay. Why can't you do that to daddy?"

Amaya nodded her head, agreeing with what her brother had to say. "I want a real family. A mommy and a daddy. You can't be both."

Now her own children were lecturing her. She didn't want to yell at them. She was frustrated enough with her own thoughts, and with Sango, Kaede, but now her children. It was like her own flesh and blood was betraying her. It wasn't exactly betrayal, but they were trying to make up her mind for her, without giving Kagome the time she needed.

Kagome gently pushed them back to have them lie back down in the bed. She pressed a kiss on their foreheads. "We'll talk about this much, much later. Right now, we have to all concentrate on making you feel better. But I need you to get some sleep. Okay?" The children nodded silently. "I love both of you very much." She stood up and walked to the door, finger resting on the light switch. "Good night." And the lights went out.

She headed into the kitchen to find Inuyasha already sitting there. Quick perimeter check, she thought to herself. Ignoring his presence and his glare for the time being, she made some tea, for the both of them. It was difficult getting used to this, Inuyasha, her children having a father that was both alive, and somewhat willing to protect them. But is that where it ended?

Never would she have told her children exactly how they came about. That she was some quick fuck in the middle of an alleyway. That they were the product of the war and nothing else. That they were nothing more than a demon mistake on an innocent human girl. Never would her children hear those things. They were loved so much more than that, loved so much more than anyone could love her.

But it wasn't exactly like that either. Miroku had explained the initiation to her. That she was randomly chosen to bear the fate of that rape. Inuyasha raped her to save her life. But still, her children were never meant to be. The magic of the initiation was to have prevented their lives. What happened?

The tea kettle whistled, and Kagome poured the water into the cups. Carrying the warm ceramic mugs, she placed one in front of Inuyasha and then sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

Silence.

A long, dreadful silence.

They both sat there, looking at the liquid in front of them, but never drinking it. The tea served more as a distraction rather than as something to drink.

It was Inuyasha who broke the silence. "Are the pups okay?"

_Pups_? _Figures_. "Yeah. As long as there aren't any distractions, attacks, whatever, they should be fine."

"I'll help keep guard."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I have to do it. Whether you like it or not, they are my children too."

"I know that," she shot back at him. She took a deep breath. "It's just . . . weird to get used to. I never thought that . . . that I'd know . . . this."

"Know what?"

"That you were the one . . . that night which resulted with you being their father."

Inuyasha leaned back into the wooden chair crossing his arms over his chest. "Yea, well, I never knew I was a father." Inuyasha glanced down at the tea cup, the table, anything. "And that night . . . I thought I'd lost my chance forever."

Kagome looked over at him. "Why do you say that?" She was curious. It was she who had always thought that she had lost everything.

"Demons are . . . picky," he tried to explain. "A female demon would never want me because they can smell that I've . . . "He stopped when he felt his cheeks blush. "I just couldn't bring myself to get close to another woman after that night."

"And Kikyou?" Kagome had heard things. Things from Sango, things from Miroku. Things she didn't wanted to hear.

"Protection, mainly. I believed that I had hurt her. After something like that happening to her, I made it my duty to make sure nothing ever happened to her again." Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome. She was studying him. He could feel her trying to look into him. "And I was wrong. I was stupid in trying to convince myself that she had to be the one."

Kagome didn't reply. And silence swept over them again. Protection. How did protection lead to love? Kagome wanted to know. But then, she didn't. Did he love her? Or did he not? Now she was even more confused. Would he love her because she reminded him of Kikyou?

That he could feel like he was still protecting her by being with Kagome? But he knew the truth. That it wasn't Kikyou that night. But those feelings he had . . . Kagome knew how hard it was to let go of feelings.

She could hear Sango's voice in her head. The advice the demon slayer had given to her.

"Sango says I should give you a chance," Kagome spoke slowly as if they were too difficult to speak. "Takeru and Amaya believe it's as easy as sorry." Kagome chuckled to herself. "It's so easy when you're young." Standing up, Kagome carried her cup over to the sink, poured the tea she didn't drink down the drain and left the empty cup. She walked past Inuyasha, stopping at the doorway. "I'm going to bed. The guest room is all made up. Good night."

Inuyasha quickly stood up and looked at Kagome. "Good night Kagome." Kagome left. Inuyasha sat back down. He glanced at his full cup of cold tea. He decided that he wasn't going to push her. Sango told him to be patient with her. And he was willing to. Did that mean he loved her? He shook his head. This love thing . . .

**& & & & & & & &**


	42. Curses

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Maybe in a parallel universe or in one of those folded Calabri-Yasui dimensions.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Two Curses**

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Inuyasha descended the stairs and stumbled toward the kitchen in a sleepy daze. He followed the sounds of cheerful screaming and laughter. By the sounds of things, the children were feeling much better. And from his nose, breakfast was ready.

Takeru noticed the still-dozing inu-hanyou stammer into the kitchen, feeling his way for a chair. "Daddy's up."

Kagome turned from her place at the sink, washing the breakfast pots and pans. "You better hurry if you want to be able to eat something. I'm not cooking anymore."

Once seated, Inuyasha looked at the feast that was set upon the table. Bacon, eggs, rice and pancakes with syrup and toast. Kagome sat a clean plate in front of him with a fork and knife, as well as a set of chopsticks. Amaya stood on the chair, reached over and scooped two spoonfuls of scrambled eggs and the same amount of rice onto Inuyasha's plate. Takeru decided to use Inuyasha's pancake as a Frisbee and tossed the food onto his plate. Then he grabbed a handful of bacon, dropping it on top of the pile of food. Quickly, he snatched a piece of bacon.

"Boy, that's my food," Inuyasha quipped; more than awake now that food was presented to him. Takeru giggled before digging back into his pile of goodies. Inuyasha ate breakfast and was amazed by how much his children can eat. Then again, he knew how much an inu-hanyou needed to sustain its metabolism and energy.

"Are you going to eat mommy?" Amaya asked.

Kagome shook her head as she finished with the dishes. "No sweetie. I already ate." Turning the water off and drying her hands, she wondered over to the table and made sure that everyone had enough food. "Okay, I need to check on the sutras again this morning and then we'll get started." She messed with Takeru's hair before leaving.

Amaya looked slyly over at Takeru. He met her gaze, paused and then shook his head. Inuyasha didn't miss any of it. "It's not polite to eat with your mouths full," he warned them. The children looked over at the father, and then gulped down their food. Miroku had mentioned this. That they were able to communicate silently. "What is it?" He asked.

Takeru shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth, and then started speaking. "Amaya says she doesn't think that mommy ate breakfast. But I say yes, I think she did." He picked up the pieces of rice that flew out of his mouth and ate them again. There was a warning about wasting food.

Inuyasha looked over at his little girl. "Why do you think that?"

Amaya politely set her chopsticks down in front of her plate. "I don't think anything. Mommy is sick," she said matter of factly.

"Sick?" Inuyasha repeated. He looked out towards the direction that Kagome had left. "Kagome . . . sick . . . "

Amaya picked up her chopsticks again and started to nibble on her food. She could eat, she just had more manners. "Mommy has an owie that is always bleeding."

Inuyasha glanced over at Takeru seeking confirmation. Takeru was nodding his head. "Yep. If mommy didn't eat, it's because the owie makes her puke up her food." He then proceeded to spit up his food for the dramatic effect. The food fell onto his plate in one half-chewed heap. Since it's still good, he ate it.

"When did she get it?" He asked.

The door creaked open and Kagome walked in, all smiles and happiness. "Are we done?" She asked the children. They nodded their heads and then slid out of their seats. "Okay, meet me by the Goshinboku." The kids hurried outside as they had much energy to burn off from being in the bed all day yesterday.

Kagome picked up the plates and placed them on the sink. She took everything off of the table except the extra food and Inuyasha's plate. He was still eating. He tried sniffing her, to see if he could scent out her injury. But he couldn't sense anything. However, he got a glance of her bracelet placed snuggly around her wrist. She had been able to hide other scents before. Blood, an illness, those wouldn't be a problem.

"We'll be outside. You can leave the dishes there. I'll clean them up later," she told him, her voice warming up to him. She left and he quickly finished so he could follow.

Outside, the children were running around the tree trunk. Normally, they weren't allowed to go near the tree as the grass surrounding it was sacred grounds. Today, however, they were allowed to. Both really wanted to climb the tree, each having bets on who could climb the highest. But not today. Their mother was going to quench the fire in their bellies.

Kagome laughed at the sight of her children. To run and be free, it looked like so much fun. "Okay you two. Settle down. I need you to lie down on the grass." The children did as told. Kagome settled down between the two of them, kneeling. Inuyasha came out from inside and hopped up into the Goshinboku to watch over this pups, and Kagome.

"Close your eyes, and be brave my little ones," she whispered to their sensitive ears.

Closing her own eyes, Kagome placed a hand over each of their stomachs. Inuyasha could hear Kagome muttering, but wasn't able to make out any of the words. Another incantation, he figured. The children's breathing slowed and then steadied into a pace similar to when they slept.

Inuyasha watched. He started to worry when the tiny bodies of his pups started to convulse. Blood. He smelt blood. Not just from the children, but from Kagome as well. All three of them were bleeding. It wasn't much, but enough. Kagome reached behind her, searching underneath her shirt, and pulled out a small knife.

This was enough to cause Inuyasha to panic. He jumped down from the tree and hurried to them. A barrier stopped him from intervening. His youkai calmed his human emotions down, telling him that she's the mother of his pups, that she would never intentionally harm them. That this was part of the healing process. His youkai told Inuyasha to trust her. And so he did.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked over at her daughter. Lifting the girl's shirt up so that her stomach was exposed, Kagome made a small incision across the flesh. She turned to her son and repeated the same action. Kagome placed the knife down on the grass. Then she lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach. But Inuyasha saw it. That wound. Kagome placed a bandage over it. But he could see the red stains seeping through the cloth.

Holding her shirt up with her elbows, Kagome placed a hand over the wounds she had made on her each of her children.

_Concealed in them_

_Conceal in me_

_Their wounds are mine_

_Their pain is mine_

_Healed they are_

_Safe from harm_

_Please_

_Make them new_

With the incantation spoken, Inuyasha watched in awe as the wounds on his children healed. However, he saw the incision Kagome had made on her children appear across her own stomach. The wound bled a bit, but then healed, leaving a barely visible scar that he figured would be gone by tomorrow.

Kagome dropped her shirt. Her breathing labored, she woke her children up, brining them out of their induced sleep. They woke up, jumped up and start running around again, laughing, yelling about how the pain was gone.

She looked over at her children. "You may . . . "she started to say, still trying to catch her breath. "You may climb the tree now."

The children screamed and yelled out at each other, recalling all bets of previous times about the tree. How tall was it really? Who can climb the highest? Who can climb the fastest? Would they need help getting down? And without Uncle Shippo there with them, they were on their own with this one.

Inuyasha was concerned for Kagome. He could see that she was feeling the effects from the spell, but he couldn't smell it. That damned bracelet of hers was keeping him from smelling anything. He fisted his hand at his inability to do anything for her at the moment.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The children yelled tugging on Inuyasha's clothing. "Help us up to the first branch," they begged. Inuyasha nodded, though he kept his keen amber eyes on Kagome. She sat there, stilled, struggling to catch her breath. He picked up both of his children and leapt high up to the first branch.

The next moment his eyes caught Kagome, she was passed out on the grass. "Kagome!" He cried out, falling softly next to her side. The children watched from the first branch as Inuyasha helped out their mother. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace. He turned her over to look at her face.

She looked almost exactly the same she did the night he found her with the wound. Near death. And now knowing that she was the one he . . . Inuyasha brushed the hair away from her face. "Kagome," he helplessly whispered out to her. Seeing her like this, not knowing what he could do, it pained him. Slowly, he was starting to understand.

**An Hour Later**

Kagome was lying in her bed, struggling to breath, but alive. Kaede looked back at the sick girl before closing the door after finishing her examination of the one she considered a daughter. The crowd downstairs was waiting to hear what she had to say. How was she going to say it to them? Time and time again, she felt as if she was only telling everyone bad news. But that was war.

Downstairs, everyone has gathered in the living room. Takeru was picking on Kouga, with Inuyasha and Shippo's help. Amaya was sitting on Souta's lap with Kirara in her arms. Miroku and Sango volunteered to clean up the kitchen and cook lunch for everyone. It was nice to see that Kagome had so many friends that cared for her. So many friends would only mean so many more tears shed.

Kaede knew she couldn't sneak past those in the living room. There was only one human. But instead, she headed into the kitchen. The children would not need to hear of this. In the kitchen, Sango was at the stove watching over the boiling soup as Miroku sat at the table. The red mark on his face indicated to Kaede that Miroku was not helping Sango with the cooking at all, just helping himself to her.

Miroku sat up at Kaede's presence. Sango turned and walked up to the old woman. "How is she?"

Kaede sighed. She turned to see Inuyasha standing right behind her. Kaede remained silent. Sango looked away. She walked over to the table and sat down next to the monk. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was going to be there for her once again, and always.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told anything. He stormed out of the shrine using the door in the kitchen. No more than a few steps away and he had to vent. The ground looked suspicious. So he punched it. Again. And again, creating a large crater. He couldn't feel the pain from the impact. Couldn't feel his skin slowly tearing away, causing drops of blood to paint the ground he was hitting.

Kaede had followed him outside. "Stop that right now," she commanded of the emotional hanyou.

Inuyasha glared at the old woman. She had no authority. He shook his head at her defiantly. Then he turned back to his hole and added a few more punches.

"Stop it," she ordered him once again. "The children," she reminded him.

Inuyasha stopped. The children. He didn't forget about them he just . . . They weren't the ones in trouble anymore.

Kaede stood next to the silent Inuyasha. "Ye must remain brave for them. If they see you like this, they too will lose hope."

"What did she do?" He asked. He needed so much, an explanation, a cause, something that he could hunt down.

"Kagome is well educated in magic beyond what I know as a miko. She used the grounds here as a medium. Whatever it was that was inflicting pain unto her children, I believe she took into herself."

"What about that wound? She's had that wound for months. It should've been healed by now," he yelled.

Kaede ignored his outburst as she continued to explain to him Kagome's condition. "Kagome believes that she's no true miko. Miko are regarded as pure girls. Kagome is not pure. So, the power that she possessed did not come from her, but from the jewel. However, that is not the entire issue. Whoever caused the wound knew dark magic. I cannot heal her. No one can heal the wound. It's a spell and it must be broken."

"How does one break a spell?"

"I know of three ways. One, for all incantations, there is a counter-incantation that undoes the magic. Two, the one who cast the spell dies . . . "

"And three?"

"The one who has been cursed dies."

Inuyasha whipped his head around to glare at the old woman. "She can't die. I won't let her." His voice held conviction, and something more.

"Inuyasha," Kaede spoke, trying to remain calm for herself and the hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha ignored her. Instead, he looked up at the window that belonged to Kagome's room. He started walking towards the window.

"Inuyasha . . . what are you doing?"

"She and I are going to finish our conversation." Kaede couldn't stop him as he hopped up to the ledge next to her window. Quietly, he slid the window open and tiptoed in, closing it behind him. Inuyasha sat down in the chair that was placed next to Kagome's bed.

"Stupid wench. Why didn't you tell me about your wound?" He asked to her sleeping form.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty," the sleeping form spoke back.

"You're awake?" He cried out.

"Well, when someone starts yelling at you, it's hard to sleep," she bantered back with as much of a smile as she could.

"You did this, knowing that could happen, didn't you?" He accused her. His youkai eyes examined her body, pale and weak, his ears listened to her labored breathing

"I didn't realize that they were in this much pain. They are . . . so much stronger than me." Her words were strained, her voice slipping into a hoarsed whisper. Kagome coughed before continuing. "I was afraid they were going to die. I couldn't let that happen." She looked into his eyes. "You love them too much. I can tell."

"Kagome . . . "he whispered, not sure what he could say to her at this moment.

She placed her hand on his arm to keep him from talking. "Please. Let me finally say what I have to say." Inuyasha nodded. He gently picked up her hand from off of his arm, and held onto it.

Kagome moved up on her pillows until she was in the most comfortable sitting position she could be in. Her body pulsated with the burning pain that her children had been experiencing. But she knew that would disappear soon. It was the wound, the one that Kikyou had given to her months ago, that slowly ate away at her life. She knew she had been living on borrowed time since the incident outside Hiroshima.

"I don't know why or how, but I found myself falling hard for you. But it hurt to know you would never be able to love me back." She swallowed. Even that was becoming difficult. "Sango told me to give you a chance. And I wanted too. Not just for the sake of our children, but for my sake as well."

She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Talking was taking up so much of her strength. But she had to. She wouldn't let herself die before letting him know. "I've never been in love before and I don't think I'll ever be in love with another again. I ran away from you to save myself. But now I can't." She confessed her heart, her soul, and everything in between to him. Was it being so close to death that she found the courage to finally speak what needed to be said?

"As I look at my children, I finally get to see their father in them. Even though you hurt me, you blessed me as well. And it is that reason why I can forgive you. No one else could have given me what you have. I love you, Inuyasha. And whether you love me back or not, it doesn't matter now."

She knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel the tears slipping from her hazy eyes. They weren't the cold tears of sadness and pain, but warm tears of relief. "Please take care of our children. Fight hard to end the war so that they can live a life better than the one we've had to."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand and shook his head, his soft silky hair swaying. "I won't let you die."

Kagome tried to sit up more, but couldn't. "You can't kill her," she warned him. "As much as she may despise me, and you, my life is no reason to take another's."

"My brother. I'll make him save you."

"Your brother does not choose, the sword does. If it is my time, the sword will let me die. At least, that's the story."

Inuyasha stood up, knocking the chair back. "You're telling me that it'll let Rin live and you die?"

"Rin has purpose, an unfulfilled destiny. I may have already served my purpose. And death is the last thing I can do."

Inuyasha knelt down by her bedside, clenching her hand, holding it to his cheek. He looked up at her, tears. Tears only for her. He cried once for his mother. But Kagome . . . Kagome had caused him to shed more tears than any other woman. Was this a part of loving someone?

"How can you accept death so easily, but not me, and the love that I'm trying to give you?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Did he . . . love her? He had never said anything. She studied his face. While she was finally finding relief, he was stricken with pain.

"I'll kill Kikyou for what she's done to you."

"No," Kagome tried yelling, but her voice gave out. "Please, no. It's selfish, wrong."

"I'm a selfish bastard," he tried to joke. But it didn't go over well. "I'll do anything so that you may live long enough to give me that chance. I want that chance."

Kagome smiled. She reached over with her free hand and caressed his face. His beautiful face. No matter what he was doing or saying, it was the look on his face that showed the truth. She had seen it when he yelled at her. It hurt him to yell at her. It was his way to protect himself. She understood why he protected himself. And now, he had no reason to. They had both said what needed to be said to each other.

Her hand slipped away from his face. "That'll be nice . . . "She started to say as her eyes closed, he body fell deep into the mattress and she let out a large breath of air.

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet. She didn't . . . No, she was still breathing. All of the talking must have tired her out. He knew what he had to do now. The chance to prove that he loved her. He wanted a family, a real family. He thanked the gods that he didn't believe in for sending him Kagome, and giving him a second chance at a dream he thought he'd lost.

Inuyasha hurried down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room now and they all knew he was up there with her. "I'm going out."

"Out?" Miroku asked. This was, unexpected. He never thought that Inuyasha would leave Kagome's side at a time like this. "How long?"

"Don't know," Inuyasha replied. He then pointed at everyone, including his own children. "You all better make damn sure that Kagome lives long enough for my return. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. The children smiled and shook their heads with enthusiasm. He said no other goodbyes, and made no promises as he left. He really had no idea what he was doing. It was the only thing he could think of and it made some sense to him. Kagome was going to live. Kagome was going to live. He needed to tell her that he loved her, but not as she laid there dying.

Kagome had forgiven him. That was all he needed for no. He still felt bad for the rape and that if given that he found himself in the same situation, he wouldn't do it again. But it was in the past, and they needed to work on a future, together, for their children. He was a father and maybe a husband if that chance worked out in his favor. Kagome had to live.

**& & & & & & & &**


	43. Oden Oden Oden

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Not even if I were her clone.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Three Oden Oden Oden**

**Japanese Wilderness**

Inuyasha didn't know where he was going. He just knew that this was what he had to do. But at least he had an idea of who he was looking for. Her. The one he had hated and loved at the same time. But that was no more. Or at least that is what he tried to tell himself. It was like Kagome had said; he couldn't just switch off his feelings for Kikyou. For Kagome, and for his children, he was trying the best he could to just forget and move on.

Kikyou hadn't been at her usual place, where he had met up with her with they discussed and shared information. Her scent was old by a few days. He followed the trail until it disappeared. So he followed an invisible scent trail, thinking that this had to have been the way she headed. Kikyou was his only and last hope for saving Kagome. They both knew it, everyone knew it.

He was finally coming to terms with his life and everything good and bad he'd done. Why so many horrible things had to happen just so he could experience a few precious moments of good. Still, he didn't understand much of it. Why Kagome? Why him? Why did she have children when she wasn't supposed to? Inuyasha had to wonder that if Kagome never had children, would they be where they were at this very moment.

No, he stopped himself from thinking any more bad thoughts. Maybe having the answers to those questions didn't mean a thing because he would never know the answers. It would be better to concentrate on what he did know. He knew that he had feelings for Kagome. That he had children. That Kagome was dying and that he was her only hope. And he also knew that Kikyou would give him the help he needed, whether she wanted to or not.

Inuyasha had never imagined the twists and turns his life would take. Some of those twists and turns were just because he was living during a time of war. Others were because of the choices he made. And some just happened, either by fate or just because that was where all of his choices led him.

But he had to smile, despite everything.

No longer would he feel like he was being abused by the gods, or devils. He didn't even believe in them anymore. There was something far greater, and so much better, to believe in. He had been given hope. For the first time in his life too.

Inuyasha trekked along the war torn nature of Japan. Urban sprawl and Mother Nature met in a climatic clash of bombs and guns. If he survived the end of the war, there would be so much work to do. So much to rebuild. He was working on rebuilding his own life first before he could even help others.

It had been hours. He could tell by the position of the sun. It was going to be dark soon. If Kikyou was traveling, she would stop at dark, giving him the chance to gain some ground on her. _Hold on Kagome_, he thought. _Hold on for me_. That was all he could do right now as he continued to hope, and search for the woman who he was so confused about.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself very much alive, and healed. She was standing in her room, alone. Looking down, she found herself dressed in a nightdress. One she wasn't sure if she actually owned or not. She walked to the door, opened it and exited the bedroom.

She quietly walked down the steps. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Where was everyone? Her children. Where were they? Down the steps she ran quicker. She glanced in the living and found it empty. The kitchen was empty as well. Where could they be?

Kagome tentatively headed toward the main door. For some reason she was scared. Not wanting to open the door. But she had to. She had to find her children. Her clammy palm gripped the knob and she took a deep breath. Something was telling her that this was going to be bad.

Opening the door, she stepped outside. It was evening, not light but not quite dark either, as if night and day was struggling for control. Kagome took a few steps away from the shrine to get a good look at the grounds. It was empty. Silent. Dead.

She gasped when she felt tentacles wrap around her body. Wrists, ankles, arms, legs, everything was being wrapped up tightly. She didn't have to turn around to see what it was. She knew. Kagome found herself being pulled backwards. There was no use in struggling. Not here.

"Kagome," the soft masculine voice whispered into her ear. Kagome shuddered. "Kagome," he repeated again.

Kagome shook hear head. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Tears rained, her body trembled, and it was too much. "No," she sobbed. "No!" She cried out again. She didn't want to believe it. "Let me go, Naraku."

Naraku chuckled. "Come now, Kagome." He stretched out the length of her name every time he spoke it. "I need you. You need me. With the jewel, I can end this war. Isn't that what you want?"

A tentacle reached up and held her chin, turning her head so she had to look at the monster behind her, her captor. He loved that look on anyone, but women especially. Women were creatures truly capable of showing him what fear really was. Beings of such emotion. He could never get enough of their dark emotions. Hate, anger, fear. If only he could find a way to get power from those alone, he wouldn't need the jewel.

Kagome shut her eyes tight. This was only a nightmare, and yet, there was something so real about it. She had no control, and felt hope slipping away. The hope that she would wake up, alive, in the comfort of her room, with her friends and family there.

"I don't know where it is," she managed to choke out. Maybe that would end it all. There had to be some way for her to gain the upper hand in this situation. She'd managed to escape from him before, although with help. There was a possibility that she could do it alone this time.

Naraku laughed. "Oh come now. You could never give it up. You're the same as me."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I'm nothing like you!" She screamed angrily at him. "Nothing." Kagome tried fighting her restraints. But she had no strength at all. She was without any power to fight him.

"Where is the jewel, Kagome? Tell me where it is and it all ends. Your pain, your suffering. It will all just disappear."

"Help!" She yelled out. There had to be someone out there, someone to hear her desperate pleads.

"Kagome. Kagome, there's no one to help you."

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't believe that. Never. There was always someone there to save her. "Inuyasha!" She called out. He had saved her and in a way she never thought possible for herself. Not only had he saved her body, but her heart and soul. He was her chance at love.

Naraku roared louder. "He won't come for you. You're the reason he hates the world. You're the reason he's so angry and filled with darkness. You were the moment of his darkest hour, the one were he succumb to the part of him he hates."

"Inuyasha," she repeated, losing her energy and her voice to yell any louder. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Never would she believe the words Naraku spoke. He didn't know. He would never understand.

Kaede patted Kagome's head with a wet cloth, wiping away the sweat collected on her brow. For the last hour, she had been this way. Thrashing and fighting in her sleep, screaming _no_. And now, she only had one word to say. Over and over, Inuyasha's name escaped her dry cracked lips.

The door opened and Sango walked in with a bowl of clean cool water. "How is she?" Sango asked. They had heard the initial scream and came running up to her room to see what was going on. A fever had taken over her body. The fever was her body's only way to cling to the life that was slipping away.

"Fever nightmares," Kaede explained. There was something weird about these. Kagome's body was far too weak to experience something like this. Not only that, but Kagome's aura was off. As if something was interfering with it.

Sango exchanged bowls of water for Kaede. She looked down at Kagome. Her hair was soaked from the sweat and she poured sweat from every pore in her body. It seemed that she were to perhaps drown in her own pool of sweat. Whatever was going on in her mind, it was bad, killing her along with the wound.

She couldn't watch. Turning, she quietly left the room and let Kaede care for the girl. It was just too much. Miroku greeted her in the kitchen. Sango remained silent as she dumped the water out and placed the bowl on the counter.

"Sango," Miroku spoke, his already soft voice so comforting to hear. She didn't say a word, but instead walked over to him and buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He knew it was best to stay silent. It was hard to watch someone you'd grown close to suffer when there was nothing they could do about it.

"She's calling for him," Sango whispered. "She's calling out for Inuyasha. And the son of a bitch isn't back yet. Where is he? What is he doing?"

Miroku gently rubbed his unbeaded hand up and down her back. "He's doing what he can Sango. We're all doing what we can. Even Kagome."

Sango looked up at Miroku. Her tear stained cheeks made him frown. He hated to see her like this. He brushed away the hair from her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. "But what if it isn't enough? I believe that Kagome is our hope to end this war. And if she were to . . . "No, she wouldn't say the word. Never.

"Shhh," he instructed her. She had no reason to say anything like that. "It'll all work out Sango. This is Inuyasha and Kagome we're talking about here. She'll stay alive long enough to give him a piece of her mind. And he'll never let her die. He can't."

Sango nodded. Though it wasn't a cure for Kagome, she knew it was as good as she was going to get. They had come so far. Sango didn't think it was right for this to be happening to them.

**Japanese Wilderness**

She sat in front of a small campfire, one that gave just enough light and heat for only herself. Her eyes closed, legs crossed and her palms resting on her knees, she breathed deeply at a constant rhythm. It was her last resort.

"Kikyou." Hearing her name broke her out of the self-induced trance. She opened her eyes and stared at the figure on the other side of the campfire. His presence wasn't surprising, just that he had found her so soon, before she was able to finish.

Kikyou stood up from her spot on the ground. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha could smell a mixture of burning herbs and incense. She was involved with magic, he had interrupted her. This worried him. "I think you already know." He was careful to keep both his youkai and his human anger in check. She was still a powerful miko and if he were to anger her, she would attack him.

Silence was his answer from her. This pissed him off. He knew she was doing this because she could. Her power over him. Inuyasha took a step towards the fire. "Kagome is dying from your wound." There was nothing connecting him to Kikyou anymore. Just ghost feelings of a belief he had created.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "So, you are here to kill me?" She asked well aware of what she did to Kagome and the only way to cure her.

Inuyasha shook his head, looking down at the fire. "Kagome told me not to."

Kikyou chuckled. "She's rather forgiving." The tone in her voice made it obvious that she did not like the younger girl.

This conversation was going nowhere. She was stalling, wasting time he never had. "Kikyou . . . please . . . "He didn't know what else to do or say to get her to change her mind. Kikyou just stares at him, her icy eyes narrowed. Inuyasha took one more step toward her. "Look. I know you want to kill Naraku. And I know why." This caused a change in Kikyou's face. Her face looked shocked. "But you can't do it alone. Help Kagome and we'll help you. We've got the same fuckin' goal Kikyou."

Kikyou looked away. So he knew. It wasn't she was ashamed or embarrassed about, it was just a piece of information that she didn't share. It was her choice. Kikyou nodded her head. She had heard and understood what he had said. "I'm sorry."

"Bullshit Kikyou!" He yelled. "That's pure bullshit. Why are you doing this? Why would you kill someone like Kagome, but not Naraku? What the hell is going on?"

"Naraku will never be killed by brute force Inuyasha. Never. Only the power of the jewel can destroy him. I can't kill Naraku until he has the jewel. Then I can purify both him and the jewel," Kikyou explained.

"Why Kagome? You have no right to sacrifice her."

"Oh but I do Inuyasha. I do. Kagome has no right to the jewel. She's dirty. She's been soiled and yet, she is the one who had the jewel contained within her very body. Only she is able to understand the mystery surrounding the jewel. Why her? I'm the one that's suffered at the hands of Naraku. Me." She had tried to stay calm, but the more she spoke, the more her emotions seeped through.

"You're fuckin' jealous of Kagome. All that time at the compound, you always talked about your right to that goddamn jewel. You'd kill her because of petty jealousy." Inuyasha shook his head. "You are no better than any one of us Kikyou."

Kikyou clenched her fists down her sides. "How dare you!" She screamed.

Inuyasha leapt over the campfire and landed next to her. He grabbed her harshly and shook her. Talking wasn't getting him what he wanted. "Listen to me Kikyou, if I have to, I will kill you. But I don't want to. You let Kagome die and your revenge on Naraku dies with her."

She couldn't look at him. He was right. Even if she didn't want to accept it, Kagome was the one fate had chosen to carry the jewel. She had however accepted that she would need Kagome for the jewel. But with no more of the jewel left in Kagome, she felt that Kagome was now expendable. Kagome did know more about the jewel from her studies. And it was that line of reasoning that Kikyou decided to help.

"I won't give you the counter-incantation," she spoke slowly, carefully selecting her words. Inuyasha gritted his fangs, but remained quiet. Kikyou went over to her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Inuyasha watched curiously as she scribbled out something the paper. Folding it up, she handed the paper to Inuyasha. "This is all I will do."

Inuyasha took the paper and held it in his hands. He felt elated. Kagome wasn't going to die. He had to smile. "Thank you," he spoke faintly. Then bounded off into the darkness and disappeared.

Kikyou sat back down in the spot Inuyasha had found her and sighed. The look she saw on Inuyasha's face. She'd never seen it before. Sure she'd seen him smile and laugh, but that look, it was so much more. Happiness. Love. Things she'd never felt. And feelings she knew she would never feel. Naraku had taken all of it away.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

It was a few hours from dawn when Inuyasha finally made it back. The shrine was dark, and quiet. He could hear the soft breathing of sleep. He crept carefully into the house, not wanting to disturb them.

"Hey," a voice spoke from the couch. It was Kouga. He had stayed awake to keep guard. "You made it back."

Inuyasha nodded. He noiselessly bounded up the stairs in two quick leaps and found himself entering Kagome's bedroom without so much as a knock on the door. Kaede was sitting in a rocking chair, fast asleep. Sango was also in the room, sitting in the chair next to the bed, awake, but barely.

He could hear Kagome muttering incoherently. Sango dipped the cloth into bowl, squeezed out the excess water and started to lightly dab her forehead and face with the cool water. Inuyasha reached out and gently touched her shoulder to know that he was there.

Sango jumped in her seat, spun around and released a sigh of relief at seeing her commander. "You're back. Does this mean . . . "His nod was the answer she not only was waiting for, but needed to hear. She smiled. "She's been calling for you." Sango got up and went over to Kaede and gently woke the old woman from her slumber.

Kaede saw Inuyasha standing there and quickly gathered her strength to stand up from her long day. "Ye have something?" She asked. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and handed her the piece of paper Kikyou had given to him. Kaede opened it up and carefully read over it several times, nodding her head with each pass. "Ye do have something." Kaede looked up at him with her one tired eye. "It'll take time though to prepare this."

Inuyasha pursed his lips together and nodded. "How much time?"

"Enough. She'll be fine. She's lasted this long, when she shouldn't have." Sango helped Kaede out of the room. They had to head back to the compound to gather the herbs listed on the paper.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair next to Kagome's bed and resumed the duties Sango had been tending to. He never had taken care of someone before. Even the few times when Kagome had been injured, it was Sango that treated her, not him. This was new to him. Caring for another being so tenderly.

She was so fragile, weak, and helpless. Everything he despised. He was hanyou, and those qualities were the ones he attributed to his human half. But he couldn't despise Kagome, no matter what qualities she harbored. It was because she was lying here weak, fragile and helpless that he was doing everything both humanly and demonly possible to help her.

As tenderly as he believed possible for himself, he wiped the sweat from her. He noticed that just his presence alone calmed her down. No longer was she thrashing around, but now sleeping calmly, her muttering ceased for the moment. With a clawed finger, Inuyasha brushed her matted hair away, taking in her beautiful face. Even sick, on the verge of death, he could not deny her beauty.

He never really had denied it, he just ignored it. But now he could stare at her, for as long as he wanted. That feeling of guilt, hatred for both him and her, for reminding him of what he had to do; it wasn't as strong as it had been. Her forgiveness, her love, her wanting to give him a chance was helping him to heal his dark and broken heart.

For the time that Kaede and Sango were gone, he watched over her, not moving a muscle except for her sake only. He sensed their presence at the foot of the shrine stairs as they returned. There was nothing that could explain what he was feeling. His chance. Their chance. It was here.

Kaede entered with the room with Sango and Miroku behind her. The door was closed. Kaede made her way over to Kagome. Before doing what she had to do to save Kagome, Kaede turned to Inuyasha. He had to know. "Inuyasha. This is not a cure," she said frankly, hoping that he truly understood what she was telling him. "This will only buy her some time."

"How long?" He asked, his hand gripped tightly around hers.

Kaede sighed. She didn't know what to tell him. "I do not know. This spell is only a container, to hold in the dark magic. Ye must watch over her carefully Inuyasha, any sign of relapse, let us know immediately." He only nodded. He understood completely, even if he didn't let on to it.

Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand during Kaede's application of the magic. It consisted of an herbal paste that she applied directly to Kagome's wound. It looked exactly like it had the day he found her but not so much blood. It pained him to know that she had been suffering that whole time and he wasn't even aware. Even with his demonic senses, he couldn't sense anything. What good was being a demon if he couldn't even help a human?

Five minutes, maybe, and it was done. But he noticed no change in Kagome. He started to panic. Sitting down on the bed, he touched her head, trying to sense a drop in her fever, the ceasing of sweat, anything as a sign that she was healing. He looked up at Kaede, and then Sango and Miroku with desperation painted heavily on his face.

Kagome's back arched as her mouth opened wide, drawing in a huge gulp of air. Inuyasha was at her side in a moment's notice, holding her hand, and his other unsure of what to do. Her body wracked with coughs. It didn't seem like she was getting any better, she only acted as if she was getting much, much worse.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as Kagome's body continued to react to the magic performed on her. "Why the fuck isn't this working?" He stepped up from the bed, his head moving around as he tried to think. "Kikyou." He hissed. "This was a trick. To kill Kagome. She used me to kill Kagome. That goddamn . . . "but his ranting stopped by a slight sensation of pressure.

Inuyasha looked down. His hand was being squeezed. Inuyasha dropped down onto the chair next to the bed, watching and waiting. Kagome continued to cough as she was drawing in much needed air. Inuyasha reached behind her back and gently lifted her up into a sitting position.

Kagome's cough died down as her breathing regulated for the first time in several hours. After several gasps, Inuyasha laid her back down. Kagome took in some deep breaths before he breathing slowed down. Her eyes opened and she smiled at the sight that was in front of her.

"Inu . . . yasha . . . "she voicelessly breathed.

"Hey." He replied. He heard Kaede shoo the others out of the room. Later, he would have to thank her. "You're finally up."

"How . . . how long was I out?" She was struggling to find her voice. Inuyasha grabbed a glass of water and helped her take a few needed sips.

"About twenty hours or so. No big deal." He tried to downplay the situation, not wanting to make her worry about her condition. The only thing he wanted her to worry about was getting better.

Kagome didn't know if she should smile or frown. "The children?"

"Fine."

She smiled at that, he head nodding lightly against the pillow. "You didn't . . . " Kagome swallowed hard. Kagome could feel her body respond to whatever it was that happened, and it felt good. She felt better. But that could only mean . . . "You didn't kill her, did you?"

Inuyasha shook his head with a faint growl emitting from deep in his throat. He looked away. Kagome tried to sit up, reaching out for him. He then turned to her and pressed her firmly, but gently back into the bed.

"No, I didn't," he replied with a firm tone. "But I . . . "He couldn't finish it. Suddenly he felt ashamed. Kagome had specifically asked him not to kill her and he had considered it.

He felt her hand tighten around his. Looking up at her, she looked at ease and happy. Why, how could she be so goddamn happy? "It's okay Inuyasha. Thinking about it and actually doing it are two different things. But . . . but I'm glad that you didn't. She's already been through so much."

Kagome yawned and then she heard Inuyasha chuckle at her. "Sleep," he commanded of her. He pulled the blankets up and tucked her in. His chance. His chance at life, at love, at family, she was lying right there in the bed. Long ago, he had given up, lost everything. And with her, Takeru, Amaya, he would put the pieces together again.

As soon as her eyes closed, she was comfortably asleep. He reluctantly left her alone in the room by herself. Opening her door, he was greeted by his two children who were eager to see their mom now that they knew Inuyasha was back. He was always surprised by their intellect.

"Can I see my mommy?" Takeru asked trying to peer past Inuyasha and into his mother's room.

Inuyasha closed the door to make sure that no one disturbed her. He bent down so that he was eye level with his children. "Kagome needs rest. But she should be up in a while. And she'll be hungry." The children nodded along with every word Inuyasha spoke. Then Inuyasha had the craziest idea. "What's your mommy's favorite food?"

The children looked at each other and grinned. Each child grabbed one of Inuyasha's hands and pulled him down the stairs towards the kitchen. Sango, Miroku, Souta and Shippo were already in there, drinking tea and quietly talking amongst themselves, mostly about Kagome and Inuyasha's return.

His arrival ceased all talking as everyone stared at him, waiting for news. He smirked and ignored them, the children tugging strongly on his arms.

"I think mommy has all of the ingredients needed," Amaya spoke as she opened the refrigerator door wide open and then sitting on the floor. Takeru stood behind her, reaching over and grabbing the ingredients.

"I see you're making her favorite food," Souta commented when he saw which items the children were grabbing at.

Shippo smiled. "Sucking up."

"Shippo!" Sango exclaimed. "That's not nice."

Shippo just shrugged his shoulders, brushing off Sango's comment. "It's the truth." He continued as if Inuyasha wasn't in the room and did not have such sensitive hearing. "And he's got a lot to do."

"What do you mean by that Shippo?" Miroku asked. He felt that Shippo was implying to something more than what he, Sango or Inuyasha knew about. Shippo had been there for it all, seeing how things were with Kagome.

Turning in his chair, Shippo glanced back at Inuyasha who seemed to be helping the children, but by the position of his ears, he was listening to the conversation about him. "Inuyasha, what do you feel guilty about in regards to Kagome?"

Everyone froze except for the children who were oblivious to the seriousness of the topic, only interested in making their mother's favorite food now that she was better. Inuyasha turned and glared at Shippo. He felt guilty about so much when it came to Kagome.

"Almost letting her die," he whispered, already ashamed.

"For which time?" Shippo asked him. "This certainly isn't the first, or the second, and not even the third." Shippo turned back when Souta laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Shippo." Souta removed his hand from his _brother's_ shoulder. "It's already in the past."

Sango and Miroku looked at the two boys and then to Inuyasha. Sango shook her head. "Okay, what are you two talking about? The attacks on the museum? The fighting she did when she was missing from us for that year? Many of those situations we had no control over." Sango suddenly found herself defending The War Dogs, perhaps even the events of the war itself, the ones that Kagome were a part of no matter who was around.

Souta took a deep breath. "It's already in the past. Shippo, it's done. Everyone else, it's done. No more talk about it." He took a sip of his tea, enjoying the silence that suddenly fell, even though the tension in the room was enough to suffocate a person.

Shippo huffed and puffed in his seat. He liked Inuyasha, the guy was his hero. But finding out what kind of hero he was, well, that was harder to swallow. A rapist, a beat-down father, and murderer. _Some hero_, he though to himself. Shippo stood up and quietly excused himself from the room, stalking away from company of any kind.

Miroku turned to Souta. "What was that about?"

"Shippo is extremely protective of Kagome since she was the one who found him after the murder of his parents," Souta explained. He glanced in the direction that the one he considered a brother walked off to. "Kagome's been through more than she lets on. She's just so damn happy and carefree that she's able to hide the hurt and pain. We barely knew that she was dying right in front of us. That hurt Shippo a lot. To watch Kagome suffer like she has been is a reminder of the suffering he's already been through. You've all lost parents to the war, right? We just each deal with it differently."

While the kids worked on cleaning the vegetables, Inuyasha sat down next to Souta. "Tell me," he demanded. He had to know. What else was he responsible for? That was what this was about. He knew it. Ever since Shippo found out what he had done to Kagome, his attitude towards the hanyou changed.

Souta sighed as he dropped his head down. Inuyasha was the last person he wanted to tell this too. Souta could tell that he was burdened with enough guilt about what he had done to Kagome, more would just be cruel torture.

"I don't want to. I like you Inuyasha. Even after, everything, I think you're the best man, uh, hanyou, well, male, for my sister. And you're already the father of the children. Things just got mixed around a bit, that's all. That's . . . all."

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, baring his fangs and pulling the kid up from his chair. "Tell me," he growled.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku both cried out. Inuyasha dropped the boy back in his seat.

He removed himself from the table and went back over to the children to cut up the veggies. Amaya told Inuyasha what he needed to do because they couldn't yet. Souta felt conflicted. He didn't want to tell Inuyasha, yet, the hanyou probably had a right to know. It was part of his responsibility as a half-demon.

**& & & & & & & &&**


	44. Marks

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Unless I'm in her will. But yeah, I do not own Takahashi Rumiko's characters.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Four Marks**

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Shippo, Kouga and Kaede had returned to the compound. Miroku and Sango would stay at the compound during the day to do their work and would visit in the evenings before returning back to the compound during the night, giving Kagome, Inuyasha, the children and Souta time alone. Souta remained to help Inuyasha care for the children while Kagome recovered.

Her wound healed over, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to completely heal. It had stopped bleeding and the skin closed up so that no more blood would spill from her body. But that was the extent of it. A tender flesh wound that had no sense of feeling. The moment that the container failed, the wound would reopen and Kagome would more than likely die.

When she awoke from her nap, the children greeted her in her room with a steaming bowl of her favorite meal, oden. Souta had ended up helping the three of them complete the meal. Inuyasha let Kagome and her children have time their time together.

Treading back down the stairs, Inuyasha found Souta sitting in the living room. The radio was off, and he held nothing in his hands. The position he was sitting in suggested that he was waiting for something, or someone. Inuyasha sat down in the chair nearest the couch, where Souta was sitting.

"This is a private matter," Souta started, his voice soft, but steady. Inuyasha didn't understand what he was talking about, but decided to let the boy say what he wanted to say. "A matter that should have only been between Kagome and you."

Inuyasha was confused. Was Souta referring to the rape? No. He had heard what Shippo had said. If the rape was the first, and this thing with Kikyou was the second, then what was the third? He couldn't even recall any other times when he was directly involved with hurting Kagome. And if he brought up that youkai in the woods when she tried running from them, he was ready to argue.

"But we were there; we endured it, carried Kagome's pain knowing that she wouldn't. Carried it in secret because if she knew, she would have scolded us." Souta chuckled at the idea. Kagome could be scary when it served the purpose. "A pain that concealed so much of the unforeseen, so much more pain, so much . . . "

Souta stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling." He wasn't sure if he should be the one to share this with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was on his feet and in Souta's face in no time, not giving him a chance to escape. First Shippo, now him. He hated this tiptoe, hush-hush shit that people pulled. This kid lacked the guts to just tell him what the hell was going on, what he didn't want to talk about to others, but what involved him.

"No, you're not." He pushed the boy back down onto the couch and held his hand firmly on Souta's shoulder. "Keep talking."

Souta gulped and nodded. He couldn't look at Inuyasha, knowing that Inuyasha was staring at him with those hard, determined amber eyes. Inuyasha sat down next to the boy, but kept his grip on him. Souta cringed at the light feel of claws pressing into his shirt and skin.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Souta chimed, rolling his shoulder to relax Inuyasha's grip on it. "You're almost as bad as Kagome. Except she actually causes pain, blood, permanent trauma." He joked. Inuyasha got the bigger picture though. If he were to hurt Souta, Kagome might come after him. It was a fair warning.

"I know that even by saying this part, you won't listen, but I have to say it, for my sake. This is _NOT_ your fault. Now it isn't. Now that I know your half of the story. And I don't think Kagome will ever tell you about it. She's too . . . proud, too . . . empathetic."

"Goddamn, just . . . just say it."

"I'm trying," Souta yelled back, but kept his voice low enough so that Kagome or the children couldn't hear. He didn't need them running down the stairs wondering what was going on. In fact, he didn't want Kagome to know that he was telling this to Inuyasha. She might never forgive him.

"This is really, really hard for me." His breathing quickened. Just thinking about it, the memories it brought up, everything. "And it wasn't even me that, that experienced it." Souta clenched his fingers in his pants, his eyes downcast at the floor, his feet shuffling nervously.

"After Kagome's, uh, her . . . r . . . rape, she quickly learned that she was pregnant. What she never told us was that a demon had, well, uh, know. She didn't even tell us that it was a rape. It was her secret. So that when she was pregnant, there were many, several," Souta gulped. This was the part he was dreading the most. The one that would send Inuyasha in a rage of fury. Souta sucked up all of his fear and found what little courage he had. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Complications, Inuyasha. Complications."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in confusion. "Complications?" He asked looking for meaning, a greater explanation.

Souta nodded. "I'm sure you know that hanyou children are rare. Extremely rare. It took three months of pain and agony before she even told us what it was that fathered her child, her children. Only then could Kaede-baachan even begin to help Kagome. But it wasn't enough. No one knew enough. Without knowing what type of demon, Kagome was on her own."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I . . . I don't understand. You said complications and yet, I'm not hearing anything."

"Okay, the nitty-gritty. I'm sure you know how utterly weak we as humans can be, are." Inuyasha readily nodded. Of course he understood. "Kagome's children are not human. They're hanyou, with claws and fangs and youki. Our insides are even more fragile than our outsides. Kagome was knocking at death's door several times during her pregnancy and the labor. It was horrific. She's the strongest person I've ever met."

"Takeru and Amaya's claws were deadly at about five months into the pregnancy. Their youkai started to affect Kagome's aura at about three months. Then their fangs after the birth when Kagome uh, breastfed them. Kaede told her to abort, to save herself, her own life. But Kagome wouldn't hear of it. She endured it all."

"Shippo blames me for that."

"Yeah. He said that if the father were around, he could provide her with the support that only the demon father could. It was like if you had failed in killing her the first time around, that this was your second chance. To get rid of what had been done. Kagome is Shippo's angel. And he's been angry at the demon who did this to her, thinking that the gods have cursed Shippo, to take away Kagome from him, just like his parents had been."

"I . . . I didn't know."

"I know, we know that now. Miroku told us everything. You've already received my response to that."

"Helluva punch there."

"Yeah, well, I'm just as attached to my sister as Shippo is. Look, Inuyasha, like I said, you can't feel guilty about this. You didn't know. Kagome's pregnancy, Takeru and Amaya, they . . . they are miracles. Conception against magic." Souta stood up. He was feeling thirsty and a bit hungry. They hadn't offered to give him any of the oden that they had made. "I guess miracles come with a hefty price."

Souta disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha alone to once again drown in the misery he had created. Misery for Kagome. It seemed to be his lot in life to hurt her, over and over again in a destructive cycle that he didn't know how to end. Now he was suddenly afraid. Afraid that he would only cause her more pain and more grief.

His chance. Suddenly his chance wasn't as promising as it had first been. It was not all of his hope and dreams, not now, not now that he knew that there was much more to his involvement in Kagome's life. From the moment he chose to be a part of The Pack, her life was intertwined with his, and she had suffered more than he had.

Looking up at the ceiling, in the direction where Kagome and his children were, he started to doubt. If he loved, started to love her, only loved her, would that bring her more pain? Would it be that the more he became a part of her life, the greater the pain he would cause her? And the children? What about the children? They had been fine until he showed up. They were attacked, forced to travel around incognito, attacked again, and then kidnapped only to suffer from something that only Kagome seemed to understand.

He stood up unsure of what to do. He wanted to stay, he wanted that chance, he wanted Kagome. But . . . but he suddenly felt like running. To save her. To save children. He could send them away, with a group from the Toukens, far away, to be safe. And he . . . he would remain here.

With a few steps he was out the door and outside. It was a nice day out, spring was in full swing and summer would once again be rolling over the land. He found the shrine grounds to be peaceful, as if the war wasn't happening around them. The large tree, the one that Kagome called the Goshinboku, stood proud and tall, defiant against time and the many wars it had survived.

He heard the sounds of laughter singing in the air, rustling through the trees. Glancing over, he found Kagome's window open, a breeze blowing into her room and then out, drawing the drapes with it, allowing him a glimpse into their secret lives. Without him there, they laughed, told jokes.

It was enough. It was all he needed. Their lives were better off without him. They already had what, five, six years without him, how . . . how could he compete with that? No god, no demon could turn back time, to give him the opportunity to make up for what he had already lost. He had admitted defeat. He had to.

A deep pain welled up in his chest. He hunched over, knees crashing into the ground. As he breathed in, he found himself unable to bring in any air. Desperate, he started to gasp, his only goal now to draw in as much air as he could. Was this what it felt like to truly lose? That it felt like dying, but much worse?

Maybe all of this was happening because he just hadn't gotten any sleep. It'd been days since he last tried to get some. That was what he needed, a good nap. Traveling, thinking, worrying, it was almost like fighting. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. A nap might help him figure this out, to help him make the right decision, the one that he had to do.

Back on his feet, he made his way into the shrine and up the stairs. He did his best to ignore what was being said in Kagome's room as he made it to the guest room that had been made up for him. His body collided sweetly against the soft mattress. He was out as soon as his head landed in the soft feathery pillow.

**Later**

Inuyasha woke up. His sensitive ears picked up other voices. Kagome had her usual visitors. Miroku, Sango, even Shippo and that damned wolf. Kaede was around too. He could pick up the smells of herbs and medicines. No doubt checking on Kagome's condition. Walking past Kagome's room, he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Souta was in the kitchen, reheating the oden that Inuyasha had made with the children earlier. Turning back, Souta saw Inuyasha, surprised that he wasn't in Kagome's room with everyone else. Inuyasha noticed Souta looking at him.

"I'm going to the compound," Inuyasha said as he set the glass down in the sink.

"What?" Souta asked, unsure of he heard what Inuyasha had actually said.

"I've got to check up on my men, work stuff. Things I've neglected to do." Inuyasha turned and quickly left.

"When will you be back?" Souta called out. But it was too late. Inuyasha was already gone. Souta sighed. He knew that he never should have told Inuyasha what he had. But, he could be wrong. Inuyasha had a duty to his men, to the people, the peace process.

Souta fed everyone what oden was left. It was getting late, and Kaede had told everyone that Kagome still needed her rest. After goodbyes were said and promises of return, all those who remained in the shrine were Kagome, her children and Souta.

Kagome sat in her bed, reading a book while her children played downstairs with Souta. But she couldn't read. For the last hour she had read over and over the same sentence and she still didn't know what it was that she was reading. Closing her book, she set it down on her lap, wondering where the hell Inuyasha had disappeared to.

She figured he would be here during all of her waking moments, making sure that she was still breathing. Yet, when she woke up from her nap, he hadn't shown up. Not once to check on her. To say hi, to order her to get more rest, or to call her names. Nothing.

Kagome didn't know what to think. What was he doing? Souta mentioned something about going back to the compound to do work. That did make sense. He was a soldier after all. However, it was almost nine o'clock at night and he was still gone. The four of them were left alone without any help, no protection other than the barrier. She never thought Inuyasha was stupid.

She remained in bed, thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore him. Not that she really tried hard anyway. She found herself wanting to think about him, about the possibilities. Wasn't that what girls did who were silly in love?

She scooted down into the bed, set the book on the nightstand and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Reaching up, she turned off the light and situated herself into a more comfortable position. Not that she could sleep, but she wanted to try.

A few days passed and Kagome was healing as best as the magic let her. Her energy had returned and she was able to get out of bed and walk around, cook, and bathe. She missed having baths. Finally, she could really clean herself, and relax.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha would come back late at night and leave just before dawn. That was his routine now. Food would be left for him on the counter, but he never ate it. And that protection, it came. Four strange demons would stand around and patrol the grounds in shifts. It wasn't Inuyasha that protected her. Not now.

The fifth day. Kagome couldn't take this anymore. She hadn't told Sango or Miroku or anyone for that matter about her worry, her suspicions. It was embarrassing for her. That the man she loved, one that she knew was trying to like her was ignoring her. Had Inuyasha finally lost the guilt he had about the wound Kikyou gave her and now no longer felt bound to protecting her?

Kagome knew that people said things, spoke words that they figured a dying person would want to hear as they neared death. Not only that, but people on the verge of death would talk and the words weren't always their choice, it just came out. Perhaps that was what had happened between them. Words of death.

She ran herself a hot bath, a very hot bath. Just thinking about this thing with Inuyasha made her body tense. There was no clear answer and she didn't know what to do since she lacked experience in the department of love. There were very few options to even consider and even less to try.

Climbing out of the bathtub, she wrapped her hair in a towel, slathered lotion over of scarred body and dressed in simple pajamas, a simple nightdress. Souta had put the children to sleep for her so she could take the bath. The children had started to once again ask about Inuyasha's presence, or lack of one. Kagome told them only what she knew, that Inuyasha had things to take care of back at the compound. She couldn't believe that she was telling them the exact same thing once again.

Everyone was asleep in the house, but she couldn't. Kagome heated herself a cup of tea to try to help her sleep. Instead of helping her, it hindered her efforts because she couldn't drink it, only stare at it. Watching the ripples bounce against the side of the cup and into each other as she swirled the liquid around.

The shrine was as dark as the night sky. Inuyasha creaked open the door and slipped inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. Quietly, he walked to the stairs and bounded them walking towards the room he slept at in the shrine. Inside his room, he kicked off his boots, pulled his shirt off and plopped onto the bed.

"How long will you ignore me?" A voice rang out from a corner of the room.

Inuyasha sat up, fangs and claws bared, ready. But he relaxed when the presence walked from where they were hiding. And his tired nose picked up the scent.

"What?" He asked.

Kagome walked up to him, but maintained a safe distance once seeing his defensive stance. "You're ignoring me, Inuyasha. And I want to know why?"

Inuyasha relaxed. He scooted up onto the bed so that his back rested up against the wall. Grabbing a pillow, he placed it behind his back. "I'm not ignoring you," he muttered.

"No. You are. The Touken patrols, the uneaten food, the early mornings, the late nights. I haven't even seen you in four days. I think anyone would call that ignoring."

"I've just been busy. There is a war going on out there, in case you forgot." He sounded grumpy, annoyed.

Kagome shook her head. She took a step back from him. She crossed her arms across her chest, gently rubbing her upper arms to get rid of her sudden shivers and glanced away from him. "I see then." Again she shook her head. "Stupid," she muttered to herself, about herself. Kagome started to walk back to the door. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." The tears. The tears that she thought she had finished spilling returned. "I'll just, uh, go now, and leave you alone."

Inuyasha couldn't miss the salty smell coming from her. He crawled off the bed and stood next to it, wanting to reach out to her. But Kagome just backed away from him, her hand reached behind her and frantically grabbed the knob.

"I'm going," she cried out, trying her hardest to open the door, but was struggling in her frantic state.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He walked up to her.

"No," she cried out, remembering that others were sleeping in the house. "I get it now, Inuyasha. I get it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry to force you or make you do something that you're . . . you're not ready to do."

"Make me . . . not ready . . . what kind of bullshit talk is that?" He demanded, his voice low, deadly almost.

"You are ignoring me, so its – its obvious that it's me. I'm the problem. So I'll do you a favor and leave." Kagome turned, facing the door and took in a deep breath. She had to, so she could actually get her hand to turn the door knob. Pulling on the door didn't open it. Inuyasha stopped it. "Please," she pleaded. "Just . . . "

"What?" He asked. "What do you want?"

"What you want." She whispered, looking him in those eyes that she had grown to love, to accept, to need.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arms gently. "Kagome . . . "he started, having so much to say and not knowing where to start. "Look. I . . . I don't think us, that chance is such a good idea. I can't think about having a life, a family when there is a war going on."

Kagome covered her gasp with her hand, turning away from him, breaking his grasp on her. Inuyasha reached out for her again upon sensing her tears, the change in her scent. Kagome threw her body away from Inuyasha, crashing into the nearby wall.

"Get away from me," she hissed. "Just . . . just go. Go back to your compound. Go back to your war. Go back to . . . to her." Tears of pain, sadness welled in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She was doing her best to be strong for herself, her children. She slid down the wall, crouching into the tiniest ball she could.

"What the fuck? Her? Who the hell is her?"

Kagome turned over onto her hands and knees. She, she felt suffocated, unable to breath, her heart felt like it was struggling to beat. Escape. That was what she needed to do. Get away from all of it. She didn't need anyone treating her like this. There was no reason why she had to experience this. Enough was enough.

Inuyasha crouched down on the floor. "Who the hell is her?" He asked again.

"Her Inuyasha. Kikyou," she said, panting, gasping, shaking. Her whole life trembled. "You saw her and realized the truth. Your truth."

"Kikyou . . . "he breathed her name harshly, falling away from Kagome. What the hell was she talking about?

Kagome scrambled up the length of the door, reaching for the knob once again. The fact that Inuyasha couldn't say anything more other than a whisper of her name spoke volumes. As if she had found out his secret, the one he had tried hiding.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, twisted her body around and pinned up against the door with his. The little breath that Kagome did have hitched in her throat. He glanced down at her, breathing just as hard as she was. She couldn't look at him. Never.

"Kikyou?" He asked out the girl's name.

"I'm not her," Kagome told him. "And I never will be." She started to struggle in his grip, pushing against his body.

He fought back with her, trying to hold her as still as possible, while trying to ignore his embarrassing bodily reactions to her body rubbing up against his. The heat from the friction, the tensing of muscles, his rapid heartbeat. His stomach was knotting up and his demon was roaring through his blood.

"This isn't about Kikyou. It never was. This is about you and me," he told her, his voice dangerously low.

"If this is about you and me, then why don't I know anything about it?" She demanded.

"I bring you only pain Kagome. Pain. I hurt you. Since the moment I took you in that alleyway. I can't do that do you anymore. That chance, the one you promised me, I can't accept it." Inuyasha moved away from Kagome. It was done. He said what he had to say. "You can go now."

"I can go?" She asked. Her eyes surveyed the floor, the furniture in the room, everything else before they reached Inuyasha. She stood up on her feet. "I can go?" She questioned again in disbelief.

"It's better for me, for you if I . . . I'm not around you Kagome. You only get hurt. I watched you on that bed, dying because of me. Me, Kagome. I hurt you. And I will continue to hurt you if I stick around." Inuyasha shook his head and darted for the door, but Kagome reached out and grabbed him. He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Hurt me?" She spoke, her tone soft but forceful. Her fingers dug into his skin. He felt it, but it didn't hurt. "You want to leave me. Leave the children." Inuyasha struggled to, but he nodded. "Are you running away you . . . you coward?"

"No. I'm not running away. I just don't want to hurt you anymore." He pulled his arm out of her grasp and it was his turn to backup towards the door. "I'll go. I don't mean to do this, but it's the only way. The only way I can protect you Kagome."

Inuyasha turned his back on her, his hand on the knob, and he paused. "I won't hurt you anymore." He opened the door.

"You're hurting me now," she sobbed out, falling to her knees as the cries racked her body. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you know what I went through these last few days, when you ignored me? Do you?"

"There were no attacks, you're healing . . . "

"I hurt. I hurt. I thought that by seeing Kikyou again that you realized you still loved her. I thought that everything you had said up to me was just a lie to comfort a dying woman. I thought that you suddenly found me unbearable, weak, someone you decided that you didn't want. These last few days Inuyasha, I was dying just the same. But I warn you, you walk out that door, you keep walking and you don't come back. Mark my words, you leave and you leave everything. You will lose me, and you will lose the children."

"You can't take them away from me," he growled.

"I can if I have to. They asked about you, where you were. They thought . . . "Kagome sniffed back the tears. "They thought that they were the reason you left. You tell me how I tell them that you left. Huh? How do I do that? How do I tell myself that the man I love walked out on me?"

"Kagome . . . I . . . "Inuyasha suddenly found himself speechless.

"And I'll tell you something else Inuyasha. I've felt pain before I even knew you. Watching friends and colleagues burn, succumb to the war. My parents were murdered in front of me as I clung onto my little brother so he couldn't watch. Those times had nothing to do with you." Kagome slowly rolled out onto the floor, just lying there, staring off dazed. "Go then. Go wake up the children and tell them you won't be coming back anymore. Tell them that it isn't their fault."

Inuyasha balled his fists. He stepped back inside the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there, staring at Kagome. He hadn't thought his plan through completely. He thought that by leaving, he was going to save them all from the hardships that he believed he would cause in the future if he stayed.

For these last few days, he hadn't realized the suffering they were going through. He had suffered as well as his mind went over the possibilities. But watching Kagome, watching as she told him how it was, her truth, he knew that it was him who had made a grave mistake. Almost. He almost walked away from it all to cause them the worst pain they could ever feel.

He bent down by her body, reluctant to reach out to her, because of what he tried to do. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

Kagome looked up at him. "The truth, Inuyasha. The god for honest truth."

"The truth?" He sighed. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"There will always be pain, Inuyasha. If you stay, if you go, something might happen, something you can't foresee. It happens. By staying with the children, by staying with me, at least . . . at least you can try and fight it, whatever it is."

Fight. He could do that. He would do it, for them. How he found himself surrendering before he even tried, he felt ashamed. Everything he wanted, he had and he hadn't tried to fight for it. Instead, he was willing to give it up, thinking that it would fix everything.

Sitting here, knowing that Kagome was willing to experience the future with him, it gave him a renewed hope, a certain dream.

**& & & & & & & &**


	45. Longing

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Niet. Most belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. Though I own this story, I think.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Five Longing**

**The Higurashi Shrine**

**The next morning**

Kagome woke up in her bed. She quickly sat up and looked around to find herself alone in her very own bedroom. Throwing the covers off, she scrambled out of the bed and ran to the door. She opened it up and stopped. Which way to go? The room Inuyasha stayed in was just a few steps down the hallway. It was the shortest route.

Opening the door, she found it empty. Completely empty. Almost as if no one had been there at all. Panicked, she opened the children's room and found them to be missing. Kagome hurried down the stairs and found both the living room and the kitchen to be empty as well.

Kagome rushed outside and was able to take in a deep breath. Inuyasha, the children and Souta were playing around the Goshinboku tree. They were racing up the tree like they tried to do the day she healed them. She snuck back into the house to get ready for the day.

Now that she was healed, Kagome began to think about what was going to happen next. They had received no attacks, nothing from Naraku, which both relieved and frightened her. She was more frightened by it since she had that nightmare. Naraku was demanding for the location of the jewel. The tentacles . . .

Just the thought of it caused her body to shiver with fear. That nightmare, during her fever, it felt real. She knew that Naraku was still out there, planning and plotting his next scheme. One that involved her. One that she might not survive.

Kagome spent the time cleaning up her home, laundry and the usual chores that she had to put off during her time bedridden. As she cleaned and scrubbed, a few things were on her mind. One was what was Inuyasha's decision? Was he spending one more day with them before leaving? Two was Naraku, what was he planning and what was he planning to do with her? Which lead her to three, the jewel.

She had only reached dead ends when it came to the jewel. Its whereabouts eluded even her now. But she was afraid to find it, afraid of what horrible tragedy she would bring upon herself and those around her. Naraku had kidnapped her, kidnapped her children, and attacked the War Dog compound killing dozens of innocents. That was the legacy of the jewel.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around from her place in front of the washer and dryer to find Souta standing there. Her little brother. Not exactly the man she wanted to see, but he would do. She smiled at him. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to the compound. I've been helping Sango and Shippo out," he explained. He wasn't sure if he had told her that he was a part of Sango's demon group. "Since you're all better now, I can get back to my thing."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's good. Sango mentioned something to me about it. I just didn't think that you were interested in that stuff, war stuff."

Souta shook his head. Kagome's dislike for the war was something she had wanted to teach others. The war wasn't ever allowed to be discussed in her presence, even though hi-fives were shared between him and Shippo when they heard about Touken victories.

"Kagome . . . I . . . I want to thank you for taking care of me."

Kagome cocked her head to the side confused as to where this was going to take them. "Souta, where . . . where is this coming from?"

Souta walked up to his sister and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, it's time to be selfish. Time to start thinking about yourself, your needs."

"Souta . . . "Kagome looked away. Her little brother. He was growing up in front of her eyes. The little boy that she had protected for so long was ready to go on his own way. And he was giving her advice.

Souta stood taller than his sister now as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a warm hug. "Kagome, Kagome. For once, I want you to be totally happy. And I want you to finally feel complete."

"It's so hard," she sobbed out wondering where the tears were coming from. "But I can't feel complete if the one who will complete me isn't willing."

Souta shushed his sister, trying to calm her tears as well as the fear and doubt she had. When Souta had awakened with the children this morning, they found Inuyasha awake and sitting in the kitchen. Souta fed the children their breakfast and then let them go outside to play.

**Flashback**

It was apparent something had happened, the look on Inuyasha's face told Souta enough. Placing a cup of fresh tea in front of Inuyasha, Souta sat down across from him.

"Uh, Inuyasha . . . "Souta started, unsure of what the problem was, but knowing full well that something was going on. "Everything okay? I mean, I haven't seen you around for the last couple of days. Shippo said that you had stuff at the compound, but, that seemed weird to me. You leaving Kagome and the children alone here."

Inuyasha looked away. It was the reason why he was sitting here alone, unable to get any sleep. He sighed and decided that perhaps some tea would do him so good, get something flowing through his system.

"They think it's their fault?" Inuyasha quietly asked hoping that Souta would understand so he wouldn't have to explain himself.

Souta nodded rather quickly. "They do. That you are blaming them for making Kagome sick." Inuyasha didn't want to hear it, but Souta continued. "They don't want to think that, but, damn them for having Kagome as a mother and for being so smart. All they talk about is how cool it was to have you as a father. It's like they've already prepared themselves for the worse. They started arguing over which toys Kagome would let them bring."

"Which toys?"

"Yeah. It's hard to watch. They think they are leaving, or I should say that they are being sent away." Souta stood up. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's wrong. You can't see it since you've decided to hide at the compound, but its depressing here. Very, very depressing. Makes _me_ want to go back to the compound." He took his tea cup back to the sink. Souta spun around and looked at Inuyasha. "If you're going to do something, hurry up and do it so they can start moving on with their lives. And you with yours."

**End Flashback**

Souta pulled back from sister. He looked at her soaked eyes. He'd never seen his sister in so much pain and misery, having so much doubt and fear. Not after the rape, not during the pregnancy, not during the time when their parents were killed in front of her eyes. She looked lost. Desperate. Alone.

"Look, if you want, I can take Takeru and Amaya with me for a few days. I'll tell the children that you and Inuyasha are working on that jewel or something war related. They'll understand."

"Why?"

"Because you need it. Inuyasha needs it. And the children need it." Souta stepped back from his sister. "Let me know when you and Inuyasha have things worked out. Whether it's good or bad, we'll come back and move forward."

Souta walked out of the laundry leaving Kagome alone once again to contemplate her unraveling life. She turned to the washer and slammed the lid down. Her own brother knew more about her problems than she did. And he had an idea about how to solve them.

After finishing the laundry, Kagome walked into the kitchen, for a drink of water. Once she finished with the water, she headed outside to check on her children. But she didn't find them anywhere. Turning, she ran back into the house and upstairs into their room. Gone. With a bag of stuff. Souta had already taken them. But then, where was Inuyasha?

She decided it was best not to worry so much about it. If he came, then he came. And if he didn't, she'd always have her children and the prospect of being alone. Being alone was something she could get used to. Inuyasha was the only man to have touched her. Since that time, she had started to prepare herself for a life of books, raising her children, and staying out of the war.

Now things weren't like that.

Kagome tried her hardest to focus on other activities. She organized her notes, rearranged the furniture in the kid's bedroom, and even sorted and organized everything in the kitchen; pots and pans, utensils, food. By the time she finished, it was already time for dinner.

Inuyasha had not made his presence known all day. Kagome worried some, but it wasn't the usual kind of worry. If Inuyasha had died, she would have immediately received notice. No, this was the kind of worry where she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was going to come back to her, or be gone for good.

Food. She would worry about food. It was a safer bet. What to make now that she had been intimate with everything in her kitchen. She had an idea, something that she hadn't made in a long time, something she had learned from her mother. Pulling out the ingredients she would need, Kagome prepared her meal.

Half hour later, it was finished. She was proud and satisfied with the meal she created. It looked decent enough to eat and the smell wasn't bad either. Kagome set everything out onto the table, half expecting a guest, but it was just a hope. Once everything was done and there was nothing else left to do, she sat down and waited.

Waiting was hard to do. It wasn't because she was hungry and food was sat in front of her. It was because she didn't know. Maybe that was the hard part, not knowing. There were a lot of things that she did not know about, but this one was hard.

Summarizing theories about what people did in the past was a lot easier than predicting about people now. She understood Inuyasha's reasoning, the one he gave her last night about not wanting to hurt her, but she thought that she had explained it to him. That they would always have to face pain in their lives, but that it would be better to face it together than apart.

She wouldn't wait. Even if she didn't know, that didn't mean she had to wait. Her stomach told her that she was hungry and that she should eat. So that was what she did. Kagome pulled all the food towards her, though she left chopsticks and a small bowl in the seat across for her. Just in case.

"Itadakimasu," she solemnly whispered to herself. This was her future. When her children were grown and she was left alone, this is how her evenings, her dinners would be. Cooked for many, only one to eat. Maneuvering her chopsticks around, Kagome picked up the slices of meat she had cut up and dipped it into the hot stock, waiting the ten seconds for the meat to brown.

Lifting the piece of meat up, she dipped it into sesame sauce and then brought it to her mouth. It tasted delicious. Her children would be amazed. She hadn't served anything like this for them. It was a bit too extravagant for children and war. Kagome continued to eat alone and in silence, finishing off as much as her stomach could handle. The extra set of chopsticks and bowl remained clean and empty across from her.

Cleaning up her mess and putting away the leftovers, she glared at the extra setting. So that was it. This was how it was going to be. She would have to get a hold of Souta in the morning and make sure he brought the children over. Today was that day. The one that marked how her life was going to be.

Kagome thought that loving her children would have been enough to fill her heart. Instead, she found that it was emptier than she ever thought possible. An emptiness that no other male, human, demon or anything in between could fill. Her heart. The one thing that no magic could ever mend. She could fool her head, but never her heart.

Taking one more glance in the kitchen, Kagome turned off the light and headed upstairs. After all of the cleaning and reorganizing, she could use another bath. Baths were her escape. The only time when she would cut herself off from the real world and think nothing. In the bath, her mind went blank. It was almost like erasing a chalkboard after working on an impossible problem before trying to solve it again.

Stripping herself of her clothing, Kagome dipped her toe into the steaming water and smiled. Perfect. It was the one thing she could count on. The rest of her body slipped into the hot liquid as she lied down with her head resting against a folded up towel at the edge.

What she wanted was for the water to wash all of her problems away and then go down the drain, never to be heard from again. It was what she wanted, thought she knew it wouldn't happen like that. But it didn't hurt to try. It couldn't hurt any worse than what she was already going through.

She pulled herself out of the bath before she fell asleep. Since she had her children, she had forgotten what it was like to have a night alone. Even when working at the museum, there really wasn't a time when she was truly alone, not like she was right now. She'd have to accept that Inuyasha made his decision and that she would have to make one too.

Alone in her bedroom, Kagome stared at the bed and imagined. It was the wrong thing to do, but she had to try it one last time. To say goodbye to a dream, a wish. To say goodbye to the man she loved.

She wasn't ready for bed. In fact, she wasn't sure if she could even sleep in her bed tonight. Not if she were to properly say goodbye to and mourn the future. Closing the door behind her, Kagome headed downstairs for a night snuggled up on the couch, with a small fire and a good book.

Even in war, in times of despair, people continued to write. An outlet. She decided to indulge a bit tonight, time for her, to honor herself, to reward herself. Along with the book, fire and blanket, she had pulled out white chocolates and an apple cider she'd found hidden away in the cupboards. Surrounded by firelight and a few candles, rare foods and drinks, a good book. She couldn't ask for anything else.

_Yuki wept softly. She was slipping into self pity, unsure of where her head was, but knowing full well where her heart had been for some time . . . 'I've been a jerk' . . . scared . . . afraid to commit . . . afraid of forever . . . afraid of change . . . unlucky in love . . . _

Kagome read the words, wondering if the author had followed her around the past six years and wrote about her life, filling in the minor details and hoping for a happy ending. Always with the happy endings. She didn't know why she was such a sap for happy endings, fairy tales and the like. It was an odd hobby of hers that she didn't reveal to anyone. Books that had remained from a time before the war, books that were her mother's, perhaps even her grandmother's. She hoped that Amaya didn't fall into the same family tradition.

Closing the book, she was finished, and not just with the book, but the cider and the chocolates as well. The majority of the candles had burnt down to stubs, and the fire was dying. Pulling the blanket off of her body, she stood up and stoked the fire a few times, adding some fresh logs. Spring nights were still cold.

She stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. It had to be well past midnight, thought she wasn't sure and didn't care much either. She had to stop herself from thinking any bad thoughts. Hurrying back to the couch, she snuggled deep into the cushions, wrapped the blanket around her and prepared herself for sleep.

Her eyes watched as the red and yellow flames fought one another. Fires were always described as a dance, flames and sparks dancing and jumping. Dancing meant partnership, but she saw no alliance between the flames. Flames consumed oxygen; that was its sole purpose. Fire burned. It fought for as much oxygen as it could before either the oxygen ran out, or the materials that were burning ran out.

How long could she last? How long before the emptiness consumed her and there was nothing left? She was afraid. Afraid that if Inuyasha truly left, she would slowly die out. Afraid that once dead, like the burnt firewood, she would break apart, and crumble into a pile of nothingness. A pile of ash to blow away, never to return, never to be found. Never to be saved.

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't the one for dramatics. Following the rape, she bounced back. She could bounce back again. Kaede was her new role model. She survived without having a man in her life. Kagome chuckled at the next thought that rolled through her mind. _There were always women_.

Lying there, losing herself to the fire, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Souta's words had given her hope, when they were nothing more than words. Simple, meaningless words. Static.

Throwing the blanket off of her body once again, Kagome jumped off of the couch and found herself walking up the stairs and walking into Inuyasha's room. Closing the door behind her she dragged her feet over to his bed. She stared down at it, the sheets crumbled from the last time he slept in it. Maybe not last night, but the night before.

Kagome tentatively climbed onto the bed, lying on top of the covers, her face down in the pillows so she could inhale Inuyasha's scent. A pleasant earthly smell. It was there. But already fading. Her fingers gripped the pillow and squeezed tight, trying to bring the pillow, his fading scent deeper into her. She needed to etch that smell onto her heart, into her brain so it could at least remain a memory. And then the tears came.

She couldn't understand it. No matter how she convinced herself, she just couldn't. Was she a bad person? Was it one of those 'he's perfect for her but he's looking for someone else' type of situations? Her smell? Her voice? Her? What was wrong with her? Why did he not pick her?

For the third time in her life, she wished that her mom was there to hug her, to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. There was something to be said about the warmth from another living being. Yet, not every living breathing being could provide the comfort she sought. She had hoped that Inuyasha could be the one to take the place her mother left open. Now what could she hope for next?

She knew what had to be done next. The tough decisions. She didn't think she had the strength to work with the War Dogs on the recovery of the jewel if that meant she would have to be in the presence of Inuyasha. That would be too much to handle.

Then what choices did she have left? If she remained in the area, in the country even, she, her family would continued to be hunted down like vicious criminals until the jewel was found or when she was dead. Then she only had one other option. She had to leave the country.

She figured that she could find passage out of Japan through Korea, and then travel across the Russian plains until she reached wherever it was that was the safest. Where was there little war? Africa? No. America. America had a small demon population. And if she were to travel West instead of straight across the ocean to America, it would be difficult to follow her.

It was decided. Tomorrow, she would gather up all of her funds, which hopefully would be enough to secure safety and passage for her travel out of the country. Kagome knew it was the wrong thing to do, to take her children away from the father they had just met, the father they were already dependent on, and the father they loved. But again, it would be the best for their own safety.

Or, maybe not. If they had to choose, would they stay with their mother, or with their father? No, since her children were known to Naraku, he would go after them to try to lure her out of hiding, or worse. She just couldn't risk it, not as a mother. Souta already understood. It was Shippo that she would have to convince. Or she could not tell him at all.

Kagome grabbed all of the blankets and gathered them up into a long cylindrical pile, and then she tried to mold the blankets into a body-like shape. She pulled the blankets up against her body, wrapping her arm over the top of it. _Hell of a way to say goodbye_. Also a hell of a way to mess one's head up.

Her eyelids grew heavy and Kagome did not resist the sleep that took over her. Sleep was her only escape from the conscious thoughts about her life. However, she was afraid of her dreams as much as her nightmares. Naraku haunted her nightmares. Inuyasha would plague her dreams. Both were two men that she decided she didn't need in her life.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome awoke when the sun filtered through the sheer curtains to the room she had slept it. Propping herself up on her elbows, she sighed at the sight, but resisted the call of sleep. Sluggishly, she pushed herself up and out of the bed. Longingly, she glanced at the blankets and sighed.

Taking a firm grip on the bed covers; she grabbed them and tossed them onto the floor. Grabbing everything short of the mattress, she hauled the giant pile of material down the stairs and outside.

Leaving the pile alone outside, Kagome returned with a match. Striking the sulfurous powder against he rough concrete, the tiny stick was engulfed in a nice rich flame. She tossed the flame onto the pile and watched with a tug at her heart as the flame pulled fuel from the air and consumed the Inuyasha-scented blankets.

The burning had both physical and psychological healing connotations. If she could rid her shrine of his scent, then he wouldn't have a mark left. To watch the blankets burn, it was if she was burning the last traces of her feelings for him. She knew it would take more than just torching something he touched to rid her heart of feelings for him, but it was a ritualistic start.

Hurrying back into the house, she quickly changed into clothes that she could wear beyond the shrine. Dressed in blue jeans, a black tank top with a cardigan sweater over it, she grabbed her backpack and left the shrine.

There were always four members of the Touken on duty at the shrine, placed at the four corners of the shrine. Kagome hurried over to one and smiled at the demon.

"Excuse me," she kindly said, causing him to break his stance and take a glance at her. "I know that you are here for my sake. However, I need to get to the New Tokyo museum, and it would probably for your best interest if you were to escort me into town."

The humanoid-looking demon nodded. Kagome smiled and headed away from the shrine toward town. It wasn't that long of a walk. And in fifteen minutes, with the demon trailing, she made it safely to the doors of the New Tokyo museum.

"I can take it from here. It'll be best for you to remain here until I return." The demon nodded and Kagome entered the building.

Kagome knocked on the door and opened it before she even had permission to. Myouga sat behind his desk working on paperwork. He looked up and was surprised to see Kagome in his office.

"Kagome," he cried out. "This is an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath to gather the courage she needed. Of all things, she did want to have any kind of emotional breakdown in front of her boss, well, former boss. Kagome walked up to the desk and sat down in one of the worn leather chairs.

"I hope you can do a lot for me Myouga. I . . . I need passage out of Japan."

Myouga dropped the pen that he held in his hand. "Perhaps my hearing is leaving me after all. Did you just say that you want to leave Japan?"

"Yes. And as soon as possible. I'm being hunted and staying at a place that my hunter knows about is suicide. Me and my children are not safe here."

Myouga didn't like the sound of this. "What about the War Dogs?"

"I can't risk them getting attacked like they did last time. It was me that brought that on. Too many people died on my account. I won't let it happen again. You're the only one that I can turn to for this. Can you do this?" Emotional breakdown phase one, tears stinging the eyes, voice cracking, initiate.

"Kagome . . . "Myouga started to say but stopped himself. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to someone like her.

"Please Myouga. I have enough money. I need passage out of Japan through Korea and across the northern Siberian plains into Russia and then into Europe. Then from there, I want to go to Greenland and enter into North America through Canada."

Kagome sighed as she tried to regain an ounce of composure. "Myouga. I can't find the jewel. I've tried."

"Are you giving up on it?"

"I never wanted to hunt it in the first place, at least not like this. I'm drafted Myouga. And I will be for the rest of my life. I fear that Naraku will draft my children. He's hanyou. He'll live a lot longer than me. And my children are hanyou. He has their entire lives to hunt them down for the jewel. They have a better chance at surviving if we're not here."

Myouga nodded as he understood her predicament. This was a seriously grave matter. One that he would never wish upon anyone, friend or foe. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out some paper and picked up a fresh pen, writing down notes.

"How many?"

"Three. Myself and my children."

Myouga was surprised by this. "What about your brother, Shippo?"

Kagome shook her head. "They must make their own decisions. Neither one of them have any involvement with the jewel. Both are involved with the War Dogs. Souta thinks I'm disappointed with the way things turned out, but I'm very proud of him." She smiled, but it quickly fainted away. "How long will this take to set up?"

"I do not know Kagome. This is, this is a large task. It could take days, even weeks to put together transportation."

"Myouga, I don't have weeks. I don't think I have many days either. Naraku is going to come for me again. And I'm afraid that if he does, I won't ever be found again as well as severed from my children. Naraku already has a large piece of the jewel, which gives him power beyond what we could believe possible. And he's intelligent. Scary psychotic intelligent. There's no telling what he'll do once he has me."

He understood her concern clearly. Even though her idea was radical, far-fetched, it made perfect sense. Her absence from the country would slow down Naraku's progress, even give the War Dogs a chance to take him down before he became too powerful, before he could recover the rest of the jewel.

"Kagome, you do this, and I'm afraid it would be best that you cut all contact with anyone that remains here, including your brother."

"I know. I've already thought thoroughly on that. He'll understand. He'll have to accept it. I must cut all ties of my life and create a new one. A new name, a new identity, a new life. This is a chance for me to start over Myouga. To put behind me all of the horrible things and think of my future with my children."

"I see you have thought this through carefully. Any particular destination?"

"Perhaps Toronto. That seems like a good start. Then I can move from there."

Myouga made note of this and wrote it down. "And have you thought of new names. I believe it would be best that you traveled under a different name until you reach Toronto and then you may want to change it again."

Kagome nodded. That was something she never thought of. It was a good idea. "Family name Okada. Uh . . . I'll be Mariko, and my children, Tomoko and Toshikazu. I give you my apartment, the shrine, the uh, money I have hidden in the safe here. There's also a deed for the land in Hiroshima as well as priceless artifacts that I own." Kagome was frantic now, thinking that maybe she wouldn't have enough to get her out of the country safely.

"Calm down Kagome. It'll be fine. I too will make sure to help you."

"Really?" She cried out with a large smile appearing on her face. It was so good to hear him say that. "I don't know how to thank you."

"It's okay child. As long as you are alive and safe, that is all I could possibly wish for. I suggest packing a small bag, just the most basic and necessary items. Two days tops. Yes, I believe that you should be ready to go at dawn by the second day."

Kagome nodded. "I'll have to meet you here. I have a guard detail that might be reluctant to disobey orders."

"That would work better." Myouga stood up and made his way around his desk to meet up with Kagome. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Please don't tell me to think this over. I've made up my mind. It's the only thing left for me to do. It pains me to say that it is my only option."

"Fine. As long as you are sure. I'll start with the arrangements immediately. Until then, be cautious so that no one catches onto your plan. If they even get the tiniest whiff of what you're doing, I'm afraid of what might happen."

Kagome stood up and glanced down at the old man. Her boss, her mentor. And now her savior. She reached out and gave him a quick hug, sharing whispers of thanks into his old ears. Myouga smiled and hugged her back.

"I better get going. This might seem suspicious enough. And I don't want to bring any more problems to the museum." She pulled back from Myouga. "I can't even begin to thank you."

Myouga blushed. "Get going."

She paused and then followed the directions of her old boss. Kagome found the demon waiting outside for her just as she had instructed him. One full day. She had one full left in the country that was her home. Hopefully, she would be heading out on last time to finally settle down to a place that would give her peace, a place where she could maybe find hope.

Back at the shrine, Kagome glanced around and realized that this was it. This was really going to happen. The place that was her sanctuary was now going to be a memory. Her home for a short amount of hours. She couldn't box anything up, and giving away things would draw attention. All she could do was pretend that she would remain here, to carry on as normally as she could.

The thoughts of what to bring with her and what to leave started to bug her. She knew that Myouga would make sure that she received the money form this place as well as everything contained within it. Momentos. The things she couldn't easily replace.

Kagome headed into her bedroom and opened her desk, pulling out the photos of her family. She smiled at the sight of her parents, pictures of her and Souta when they were little and were too young to understand what war meant. And then she frowned. If she took things that were precious to her, they would know what she had down.

Stuffing the photos back into the desk, she decided that she would leave them here, for Souta. He needed to have them. No, she would take with her some clothes, hygiene items, and what she already had contained within her. And for her children, the same, and maybe even a toy, one toy.

It was cruel of her to do this to her children, but they were too young to understand. And even if they grew old never understanding, that would be enough, as long as they were allowed to live. Even . . . even if they hated her for it . . . all she would want for her children, as a mother, was that they live.

**& & & & & & & &**


	46. God Be with Ye

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: After sorting through this mess, Inuyasha, the characters, the items all belong first and foremost to Takahashi Rumiko, followed by all the legal brouhaha. Then I own things like the story, the children, and so forth, but no legal brouhaha with my bunch.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Six God Be With Ye**

**The Higurashi Shrine**

**Kagome's last day**

Kagome woke up late for her last official morning of living in the shrine, of living in the country she was born in, and perhaps, even living a normal life. From now on, she would always be on high alert, always on guard until the day she died.

She slept in late, knowing that she would stay up most of the night readying herself and her children for the long journey ahead.

Inuyasha had yet to show up.

And that was fine with her. It was going to be difficult to say goodbye to Kaede, Souta and Shippo among others without actually saying it. She was sure that Inuyasha would figure her out, sniff out her lies. Shippo might realize something was up, but he would never question it. Not to her face.

Kagome had called the compound as soon as she awoke and asked that Souta come with the children. Souta was disappointed to be called so soon, but he had promised her, that no matter what would happen, as soon as he was called, it was the signal to start moving forward in their lives.

A half hour later, Souta arrived with Kaede, Shippo and the children. Kagome was very happy to see her children, but made no note of what was going to be happening later on. She told them to go and play for a while.

"Ye seem to be doing well Kagome," Kaede commented on Kagome's healthy appearance.

Kaede and Kagome made it into the shrine and sat down in the kitchen where Kagome already had tea prepared for them. "Thanks," she replied. "I have you to thank for that."

"Ye have Inuyasha to thank for ye health," Kaede reminded the girl that it was him that was able to find Kikyou and get information from her and without it, Kaede couldn't do a thing.

"Of course. But I have to thank you as well." Kagome held the warm cup in her warms, staring at the liquid contained within the cup. "How are things working out at the compound?"

Kagome wanted to ask because she wanted to make sure that Kaede was happy with where she was at. The number of years left for the old woman was dwindling, and Kagome felt devastated that she wouldn't be there when her life finally extinguished.

"All is well. I am kept busy with training the young miko with their spiritual powers and in medicine."

"Sounds like you finally found your true calling."

Kaede smiled, the wrinkles on her face bunching up. "Aye, that is true." The old woman sipped her tea. "What about ye Kagome?"

"Me?" She asked surprised by the turn of the questioning. "I'm not sure." She lied. "I can't do much since I'm drafted other than be baby sat by demons." Kaede nodded, knowing that at least four demons were on guard at the shrine at all hours, no questions asked.

"What about ye coming to the compound?"

"No. Since the jewel is no longer in my body, I am no longer a miko. I was no longer a miko _that_ night. So I have no use in that capacity. Besides I abhor the war, and living at a place that survives because of the war is not my ideal sanctuary. Nor do I want my children being raised in such a place."

"Takeru and Amaya seemed to have fit in nicely."

"I know. Which is why they are allowed to visit. But I won't make it their lives. You should know that about me by now Kaede."

"I understand ye." Kaede sipped some more of her tea. "Ye are feeling better, right?"

Kagome half-heartily nodded. "I feel fine. Seeing the wound frightens me until I realize that nothing will happen to it. As long as the magic is contained."

Kaede smiled again and finished off the rest of her tea. "I just wanted to check on ye. I'll be back in a few days to make sure ye are fine."

Kagome gulped but forced the smile on her face to remain. "Sure thing."

She helped to escort the woman down the shrine steps so she could return to the compound and resume the duties she accepted. Kagome didn't watch as she walked off. She couldn't. In her mind, she had said goodbye even though that with her lips, she said she would be here when the woman returned. Kagome didn't feel too bad about it. Kaede had found something she enjoyed, a place that would take care of her. There was nothing else for her to worry about.

Souta startled her as she made her way to the top of the steps. He was out of breath from chasing the children all around the shrine, most likely from playing tag or a modified version of hide 'n go seek.

"How ya feeling sis?" Souta asked as he took large slow breaths to calm his racing heart.

"I'm fine," she replied, resuming her way back to the shrine. "And your work?"

"Good. Busy. Sango's taken advantage of this break we're having to study and train harder than ever. She said something about stopping by later on this week. I think she misses the girl talks."

Kagome giggled. "Well, as long as it's not interfering with anything. I don't want her getting in trouble. She has a job to do, to protect the people and stuff. Same goes for you too." Kagome reached out and ruffled her younger brother's moppy hair. "You need a haircut boy," she teased.

Souta stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Uh, Kagome, I didn't expect your call this morning."

Kagome laughed. How was he able to turn the conversation around so quickly without more than a slight hesitation? It was quite frightening. "Yeah, well, I think deep down, we both knew I was going to call today. What did they do at the compound?"

"Shippo was helping them to taunt and tease Kouga. But other than that, there wasn't much time for anything else," Souta described. He paused before he pushed further. "So, he didn't come."

"Nope. I even checked with the guards. No demon, hanyou, not even a human was within a fifty foot radius of this place. But, thanks for the idea. I ended up reading a book, eating chocolates, you know, girlie things."

"You had chocolate? And I didn't get any?" He pouted, but couldn't hold it for long as he started to crack a smile.

Kagome grinned. "I saved ya some. It's in the fridge."

They made it inside the house and then they sat down on the couch in the living room, sitting at opposite ends, but facing each other.

"You okay with this Kagome?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded. She was surprised to find herself without the stinging sensation of tears prickling her eyes. "Yeah. I am. I've known for a while that I would end up as a single mother. Last night was proof that I can do it. Last night was me deciding that I would have to do it."

Kagome glanced up at her brother. He looked sad. She knew it was for her.

"Don't give me a face like that. It's not the end Souta. It's not like I can't live without him. I have my children. I have my life. You're safe. Shippo's safe. Kaede seems to be doing fine. Anything more is, well, let's just say that I don't need anything else." Kagome looked down at her lap, where her hands rested.

Now the prickling sensation was starting. "He doesn't need me, Souta. It's obvious now. I gave him an ultimatum. He doesn't want a family. My children were a mistake to him. They weren't supposed to happen. I'd like to think that they were a miracle, or something fated like that. He didn't choose me. He didn't choose _my_ children. Why burden him with it anymore?"

"And if he changes his mind?"

Kagome paused. She hadn't thought about it. But with her traveling soon, it wouldn't matter. This reminded her of something that she needed to do later on when Souta left.

"Then maybe he'll realize the mistake he made. I'm not going to be some revolving door to him. He won't be able to just come and go as he pleases. Like I said, ultimatum. I know that guys hate those things, but sometimes, it's what has to be done."

"What about the children?"

"I know this is going to sound intentionally cruel, but they'll learn. They'll deal. As they grow older, they'll start to question it. I mean, what kind of father would he really be, there's a woman who loves him, kids that need him, and instead he goes and just turns his back on it all? That tells me that kind of person that Inuyasha really is."

Souta frowned. He didn't like _this_ Kagome that was sitting across from him. She'd turn cold. But then he knew it wasn't completely her fault. When he returned to the compound, he'd have to go find Inuyasha and punch him again, maybe convince Kouga and a few other men to hold Inuyasha while he physically beat some sense into the hanyou.

"So, that's it then."

"Yep. That's it. It'll be like we were divorced or something weird like that, with visitation rights. Though I think the children will be visiting him at the compound since his complete avoidance of this place is a good indication that he is having serious doubts about me."

"I'll supervise for ya."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled at her younger sibling amazed at how far he's come since the day when they became the only two people of their family. "Wanna stay for dinner?" She offered. She still had to put up the ruse that she wasn't going anywhere.

Souta held up his hand and shook his head. "Nah. Shippo and I have plans with our little demon study group. It'll be good for you and the kids to have some time alone. Maybe explain to them what things are going to be like."

"Right. Explain this whole messy situation to them. Like they'll understand. I don't think I'll say anything until they ask."

"That'll work." Souta stood up from his place. Kagome followed suit. "I gotta get going. I'll stop by, probably not tomorrow, but the next day. Sango's got all kinds of stuff lined up for us."

"Sure. No rush. I want to let you know that I am okay with what you're doing, since you seemed so reluctant to tell me about it in the first place."

Souta blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd approve."

"You can make your own decisions. You haven't always approved of mine, but you are still here. It's the least I can do."

Souta smiled. Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around her little brother for the last time. "Thank you," she whispered.

Souta was taken back by this. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It seemed to fit the moment. I could've said something like you need a shower stinky."

Souta chuckled. "Yeah, thank you sounded so much better."

The siblings separated and Souta hurried out to say goodbye to his niece and nephew before hurrying back to the compound before Shippo and the others got started. Kagome watched as Souta said his _see ya laters_ and bounded down the steps. The children came hurdling into the shrine, exhausted yet still hyper.

Kagome escorted them into the kitchen and served them both with a tall glass of water. She still hadn't told them about their upcoming excursion. A few more hours left. She hadn't received word from Myouga, but she was going to meet him at the museum no matter what. She could easily hide there until things were ready. No one was planning on visiting her at the shrine for at least a day or two.

Kagome presented the children with dinner and they sat around eating and laughing at each other. This was how it was going to be from now on. The three of them, and whoever their escort might be. Kagome didn't mind it much. It was just the three of them before, after the attack on their home in Hiroshima and before she was captured by Naraku. And they were just fine.

This time, it was going to be harder on the children, now that they knew that Inuyasha was their father. She knew that they had bonded very strongly during their time together. The youki of Inuyasha and her children no doubt reacted to each other forming a link. A link that she was going to sever soon enough.

She had to cut all trace of their existence off from everyone. Kagome had pulled out her bracelet as well as the children's bracelet and tinkered with the spell. It would hide their hanyou features as it had done previous, as well as cutting their youki umbilical cord with their father. Also, she would change all of their scents from what they normally were. A new life meant everything about them had to change.

The magic would come in handy, as she thought about how they were going to survive once they reached their destination. Knowing history, magic, as well as some tidbits about healing, she figured they would do just fine. She thought of herself as a quick learner and would do what she had to in order to make ends meet.

Once dinner was finished, she presented them with some ice cream that she had made. The children didn't question it and eagerly ate the tasty yet cold treat that was a rarity during these times. Afterwards, she bathed them and put them to sleep. Amaya still clutched onto the stuffed bunny rabbit she had bought for her little girl is Osaka. Takeru had acquired a wooden kendo stick from the Toukens that he carried around. To her, they had chosen their toys.

Kagome had packed a bag of clothing for each of them, as well as herself. And she packed one more bag with snacks, water bottles and medicine. To anyone else, it would look like a family fleeing the war. And that was partly the truth.

She wouldn't sleep. Not until she knew that they were on their way out of the country. In fact, she didn't think she would get sleep until she was out of the country. Kagome placed the bags in a hidden closet next to the door, just in case she received any unexpected visitors. But she doubted that. She wasn't expecting anyone.

During the wee hours of the night, Kagome busied herself with cleaning. She made her bed for the last time, pulling the white sheets tight, but lazily tossing the comforter on top. It was possible that Myouga wouldn't sell the shrine, but instead let Souta, Shippo and Kaede use it as a place of residence outside of the compound. The shrine itself had a history that Myouga wouldn't so easily let go of.

Sometime after four in the morning, Kagome slipped into the children's room and woke them up.

"Mommy?" Takeru asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

Kagome sighed. She hated herself for this, but couldn't think of anything else to say. "We need to get out of here. That bad man, Naraku is coming."

The children woke up instantly at the sound of the name of the demon that had kidnapped them. It was easier to get them dressed this way. She told them to make sure they took their precious toys. Quietly, they tiptoed down the stairs and she stopped them at the door.

"Put these back on," she instructed them, holding out the two familiar bracelets. The children did as told and Kagome watched as her children lost their hanyou appearance, especially Takeru. It was a good thing for Kagome. Looking at Takeru was like looking at Inuyasha. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how she was going to manage herself when he became older.

Opening the closet door, she pulled out the bags and helped the children slip on their appropriate packs. Kagome slipped on her yellow one onto her back and the food and medicine bag was slipped across her chest.

Once outside, she took a firm grip of their hands, and followed the plan she had made. The four demons were stationed at the four corners of the shrine. But the shrine wasn't a perfect square. The land was more of a rectangular shape. This meant that two sets of guards were really close to each other and two other sets were spaced further apart.

Taking advantage of this, she slipped past them without any one of them reacting. It helped that she cloaked themselves with a spell she had learned. It would only last a few minutes, so they had double time it away from the shrine.

As their new scents, courtesy of their bracelets, returned, they had made good distance. The museum wasn't much further ahead. The children remained quiet. She knew why too, but pushed her guilt into a deep dark corner until things were safe. In record time, they slipped into the museum using one of the back entrances.

Up the stairs, she entered Myouga's office to find him already there waiting.

"You made it," he welcomed her and her children.

"I assume the preparations are ready?"

Myouga nodded. "They are." Myouga escorted them down into the basement of the museum where they met a man. "Mariko, this is Masaki. He'll escort you to the borders. Transportation has been set up from there." Kagome nodded as she listened to Myouga. "It'll take a few days by foot to get to the boat. Take the boat to Korea. In the port, there is a train that runs across the Siberian terrain. Reservations are under your name."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do. All I want is your safety." He picked up her hand and stuffed a small bag into it.

"What's this?"

"You're wasting time here."

Kagome slipped the bag into her yellow backpack. He refused to say any kind of farewell, fear of cursing her. Instead, he just watched as Masaki escorted them through the underground tunnels of the museum that would lead them safely out of the city, after that, it was all up to Masaki to make sure they crossed the lands safely.

**The War Dogs Compound**

Souta sat amongst his peers while they went over copious amounts of demon descriptions that they had to have committed to memory sooner or later, sooner was preferable. But he couldn't concentrate. He was bothered by Kagome's behavior earlier that day. He'd figured she'd be more . . . he wasn't sure, but he wasn't expecting her to act like she had.

"Hey."

Souta looked up to see not only Shippo, but everyone else looking at him. "Uh, sorry," he quickly apologized.

Shippo leaned over to the man he considered to be his own flesh and blood brother. "You've been spacing out all afternoon. What's wrong?"

"Kagome," he replied.

"If something were wrong with her, we'd be alerted." Shippo reminded him that she was constantly being watched. If any unknown demon were to approach the shrine, they would be told immediately.

Souta shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's . . . something else." Souta slammed shut his notebooks, but left him on the table. "Where's Inuyasha at?"

"Uh, I think they just returned from their trek to Naraku's old compound. I guess he'd been in the gym."

Souta quickly thanked the kitsune and quickly made his way to the gym. Something was up with Kagome. He knew it though he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe she was changing the barrier so that Inuyasha wouldn't make it inside, meaning he wouldn't be able to see his children. She was probably angered enough at the hanyou to do something mean like that.

Barging his way into the gym, the Touken members glared at the human boy, but recognized him as one that was close to Inuyasha, so they ignored him. Souta ran up to the first demon he saw.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He demanded.

The demon was surprised by the tone that the human was taking with him, but he could sense desperation in the kid. "He's in the back there, the office."

"Thank you," Souta said as he ran across the length of the gym and found the office the demon directed him to. Without knocking or asking for permission, he let himself in.

The office was large, with two metallic desks facing each other. Kouga sat behind one and Inuyasha sat behind the other. Kouga noticed Souta standing there and chuckled at the kid.

"Give me a minute and I'll be out to play with those two brats of his," Kouga mentioned as he motioned in Inuyasha's direction.

Souta shook his head. "No. I dropped the kids off at Kagome's earlier today."

Kouga glanced at the kid and then turned to Inuyasha. Kouga then turned back to Souta. "So what's the deal then? Normally we yell and punch at those who just barge right here in. There's a little something called protocol to follow."

Now Souta understood why Inuyasha didn't like the wolf demon, and why the kids picked on him. Kouga was a bit of an ass. "I don't care about protocol. I'm not one of your men. Besides, I'm not here for you."

Inuyasha leaned back into his chair. "So, spill it."

Souta clenched his fists. He had so much he wanted to say, to yell, at the hanyou, the one that once again hurt his sister, but this time, it was intentional. Souta was starting to have doubts about coming to Inuyasha and figured he should have gone to Sango or Miroku instead. Maybe even Sesshoumaru. He'd do something since Kagome was still drafted.

"I don't know if you'll care," he responded, his teeth clenched tightly as feelings for the hanyou started to seep through. This hanyou hurt his sister. That was all he could think about.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Souta's statement surprised him. He didn't know Souta could sound so cruel. And the words the boy spoke hurt him.

"It's about Kagome," Souta yelled, surprising Kouga and Inuyasha. "And since you've treated her like . . . like shit, . . .ah, never mind." Souta turned away and stormed out of the office. He was fuming, raging mad. Never had he felt this much ire for one person before, even this Naraku person.

Souta made his way through the crowd of demons and hanyou, but didn't make it far as Inuyasha had caught up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder to halt his escape, careful though, making sure he didn't claw the boy.

"What about Kagome?" He demanded from the kid.

Souta just shook his head. "I already told you. Never mind. I'll go ask someone else."

"No, you explain it to me."

"Why, you don't care."

Inuyasha was stunned by this declaration. "What does that mean?"

"I told you. I thought you understood what I was hinting at. Kagome waited for you last night with your answer to her ultimatum. When I visited with her today, she was cold, reserved. And you're at fault."

Inuyasha remained silent. He wasn't around last night because he left to take care of Naraku, hoping that he'd catch the bastard off guard and take care of his ass once and for all so Kagome wouldn't have to worry about being drafted. Guess he didn't hear Souta's words too well.

Souta shook Inuyasha's grip violently off of him. "Get this Inuyasha. Stay away from my sister. She's decided to move on with her life without you."

Inuyasha growled. "But I was taking care of Naraku business."

"But what about your business with Kagome? Are you telling me that getting rid of some punk meant more to you than my sister?"

Inuyasha glanced around at the crowd that had gathered, but were doing a piss poor job of pretending not to listen. "All right fuckers, hurry up and eat your dinner and get to bed. You're up at the ass crack of dawn for training. Move it."

The Touken members grumbled at the attitude of their leader, but eventually did as told. Souta couldn't believe that he had once considered Inuyasha his hero. But like Kagome, he knew what kind of man, hanyou, that Inuyasha truly was. After all of his ranting about being strong, he was just a coward.

Souta shook his head at Inuyasha as he slowly backed away. "I have nothing more to say to you because it'd just be a waste of my time. You've already wasted Kagome's. Have a nice life. Goodbye." The boy quickly spun around and ran out of the room leaving a very stunned hanyou and a confused wolf demon behind.

Kouga walked up to his commander. "What was that about? I thought you said things between you and Kagome were fine since she healed."

"I fucked up," Inuyasha sputtered out, actually admitting to his wrongdoing. Had he'd been that stupid? All he wanted was to get Naraku out of the picture so that he wouldn't have to worry about him coming after Kagome. He did it for her and instead he just . . . no, he hadn't lost her; he couldn't have, not yet.

"What are you going to do then?" Kouga questioned, not really sure of what was going on, but trying his best to help the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't know what to do, but knew he had to do something. When he said he fucked up, what he meant was that he royally fucked things up. He knew Kagome's ultimatum was final. This meant that she was ready to slowly squeeze them out of her life and the life of their children. He was being kicked to the curb.

But he didn't want to rush over there right now. He couldn't. Not until he had something to say, something to show for it.

"Look, Inuyasha, I'm not expert on love problems since I've never had problems, but you better do something, and you better do it soon. She's a stubborn woman and once she's made up her mind, there's no turning back." Kouga could say this because he remembered that day when Kagome was attacked and she pushed on by herself to go on a search for the jewel and they ended up tagging along for the ride.

Inuyasha agreed for one of the few times with Kouga. "In the morning. I need sleep." Inuyasha dragged himself out of the gym and went to his apartment on the compound. He crashed into his bed, but found himself unable to find rest. Instead, he thought of what he could say to Kagome to convince her for that chance. He really wanted it, even though he told her that he didn't.

**& & & & & & & & **

**Author's Note:**

God be with Ye is the origins of the phrase 'goodbye'


	47. DreamScare

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: After sorting through this mess, Inuyasha, the characters, the items all belong first and foremost to Takahashi Rumiko, followed by all the legal brouhaha. Then I own things like the story, the children, and so forth, but no legal brouhaha with my bunch.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Seven DreamScares**

**Heading Northwest**

Kagome and her children quietly followed Masaki across the land toward their first stop on a very long journey. The sun had risen a few hours ago and it was already warm out. It was going to be a very hot day. Kagome sighed. It wasn't that she doubted her decision to do this. She just knew that it was going to be a long and harsh journey.

"You all right? Do you need a break?" Masaki asked his companions.

"No. Just thinking, that's all," Kagome quickly replied with a smile to her guide.

"Just let me know," he told her.

Kagome nodded. Her children would be able to handle the trek better than she could. They were hanyou; they had powerful blood running through their veins. It was herself that she was worried about. She wasn't in the best condition for traveling. The spell that contained the dark magic in her body was dependent on Kaede, not her. So if anything were to happen to Kaede, she'd be in a world of hurt.

Masaki stopped and pointed to the distance. In front of them, they could see the mountain range that trickled down along the length of Japan. She grimaced at the thought of having to travel though that rough terrain.

Masaki noticed Kagome's discomfort with the sight in front of them. "Don't worry. We won't have to travel through that. I wanted to let you know that we'll be stopping at the base of the mountain where we'll meet with some youkai friends of mine. Bird youkai that will fly us over the mountain range. That's as far as we walk."

Kagome liked the sound of that. The started back up again. This was her silent goodbye.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Souta and Shippo arrived at the shrine steps. Souta was reluctant to travel anywhere with Inuyasha after their final discussion last night, but Sango said that if he was so worried about his sister, then he would just have to put up with it for now. Besides, it was Inuyasha who was responsible for it.

Two of the demon guards came running up to Inuyasha when they noticed his presence in the vicinity. They stood tall and stiff, ready and waiting for Inuyasha's orders.

"Report," Inuyasha instructed his men.

"Nothing to report today. Yesterday, the human woman asked me to escort her to the museum. She remained there for about a half hour before returning. No hostile youkai have approached the shrine either."

Inuyasha glanced back at Souta, but quickly turned away. He nodded. "Thanks," he said as they ascended the stone steps up to the shrine.

"What's that?" Sango asked to the pile of something that had burned in the middle of the courtyard.

Shippo ran over to it and sniffed it. "Looks like Kagome burnt something." He rejoined the others as they headed into the house.

Souta was the first one in. "Kagome!" He called out, that bad feeling he had from yesterday had never left. And the silence of the shrine bothered him. "Kagome!"

"She's not here," Shippo declared. "Can't smell her or the children."

Inuyasha sniffed around. The little runt was right. In fact, she'd been gone for hours, even longer by the fading of her scent. He bolted up the stairs, with everyone else trailing behind him. He opened her room, nothing. The children's room was the same. The room he had stayed in, empty as well, even lacking sheets and blankets.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha demanded as he eyeballed Souta. "And the children?"

Souta shook his head. "I don't know. I just thought that she might tweak the barrier so that you couldn't get in anymore." He paused and then started chuckling. "Kagome," he whispered her name as he started to understand.

"What is it Souta?" Sango asked wondering what it was that he knew that the others didn't.

Souta turned to Sango. He could talk to her. "I should have known Sango."

"Should have known what?"

Souta looked over at Shippo. He was ignoring Inuyasha because he was the one to blame for this. Souta walked over to his kitsune brother. Gently, he laid his hands on Shippo's shoulder, giving them a gently squeeze before looking into his green eyes to tell him the news. "She's gone."

Shippo's eyes went wide and then they narrowed as Inuyasha came into his field of vision. Souta gently pushed on Shippo. He didn't need Shippo attacking anyone today. And even though he wanted to attack Inuyasha as well, neither one of them stood a chance against the hanyou.

"Gone?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes surveying the grounds of the Shrine. "Gone where?"

Souta shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter? She left the way she did because she didn't want to be found, ever." He shot a murderous look over at Inuyasha before turning back to Shippo. "Let's head back. We've got to tell Kaede-baachan about it."

Shippo nodded and the two boys left. Miroku and Sango both looked over at Inuyasha. A lot had happened that they didn't know about and it once again resulted in a disappeared Kagome. But this time, it wasn't because she was running from Naraku.

**The War Dogs Compound**

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha sat in Sesshoumaru's office, afraid, angry, upset, confused, but mostly afraid. Once again Kagome had disappeared. Once again, she had escaped from them. She was drafted and was still a tool of war. A war that Sesshoumaru intended to win. A war that he knew he couldn't win without her.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anything. His youkai screamed out at the insolence of the people that worked underneath him. He should have forced the woman to remain at the compound. Thrown her into the barracks if he had to. Now she was once again running lose around Japan with jewel-hunting demons after her.

"Naraku will have her by the end of the day," Inuyasha grumbled. Instead of chasing after her, Miroku insisted that they 'consult' with Sesshoumaru first before going off on their own. Consulting was a bad idea, at least he thought so.

Sango shook her head. "Only if he knows about it. Your men didn't sense any youkai in the area. And even though Naraku has someone with the ability to see things, he'd have to have a puppet nearby, and there weren't."

Miroku nodded. "I agree with Sango. We would know if Naraku had indeed captured Kagome. We have men all over the country."

Inuyasha sighed. "It's not enough."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru spoke firmly. He wasn't interested in guesses and speculation. "Does any one of you know anything concrete?"

Everyone exchange glances and their only answer was one of silence and reluctant head shaking. Sesshoumaru sighed. _Useless_. A knock on the door saved him from lashing out at the failures in front of him. The door slid open and Rin walked inside.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru plainly said.

"You have a visitor, Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered sweetly.

"I'm busy," he told her.

Rin nodded at his statement, but added one thing that might change his mind. "He says it concerns Higurashi-sensei. Should I ask him to wait?"

"No. Send him in." Rin nodded and left for a brief moment, following Sesshoumaru's orders. Sesshoumaru's visitor walked in.

Sango stood up. "Myouga-san," she said, surprised to see the old man here at the compound. She pushed the chair she had been sitting in over to him as they were out of chairs. He smiled and took the chair, settling himself comfortably into the leather cushion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Miroku stood up from his chair and pushed Sango into it. It wasn't right for a woman to stand while he sat.

"I've come to say a few things to Sesshoumaru-sama and then I'll be heading back to the museum."

"What have you got to say you old flea?"

Myouga smiled. "Ah, yes, well you see, Kagome . . . "

"Don't speak her name so freely," Inuyasha warned the old man. He was protective of her, especially now that he had screwed up. He felt compelled to fix this situation.

"Of course. Higurashi-sensei came to me yesterday, asking for passage to someplace safe."

"It was you?" Inuyasha roared at the revelation.

"Yes. May I continue or will I have to put you down?" Myouga teased the younger dog demon. Inuyasha was speechless, but also very interested in what this Myouga had to say. "She was afraid of Naraku coming for her. So I secured her with some money, a trust worthy guide and passage to a destination of her choosing."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"It is my duty. Kagome is the key to the Shikon no Tama. My people have watched over those chosen by destiny to protect the Shikon no Tama since the time of Midoriko. You have failed to protect Kagome, as we thought you would be able to do, so it was within my right to give in to her demands. She did not want Naraku to continue his pursuit of her. Or her children."

"We had no obligation to protect her," Sesshoumaru explained. He didn't like the fact that Myouga was blaming him for their sudden predicament with the history doctor.

"Perhaps not you, but it was something your father had invested much in. We did not know who exactly iss chosen, we never know until the jewel makes itself known. However, we usually have an idea of who it could be. Kagome was one of them. Your father died trying to protect the chosen girls, especially with the war. He knew the truth about Naraku, about his need for the jewel."

This was new to Sesshoumaru. He had known that his father had died in a great battle, but he was hearing for the first time that it had direct involvement with the jewel. Things just went from worse to impossible. Not only that, but since his father had a personal investment in the jewel, Sesshoumaru stated to feel obligated as well, as it could be considered continuous duty as the leader of the War Dogs.

"Since she did not feel safe with you, the War Dogs, the next course of action was to allow her to go away."

"Where?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I do not know. If I were to become imprisoned by Naraku, her secret would remain safe. She has taken on a new name, has used magic to cover her scent, perhaps even a new appearance. Kagome was told to sever all ties with everyone she knew."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother. "Can you sense your children?"

Inuyasha gulped. The moment he met his children, he had felt something change within him. His youki felt a connection, a bond. One that he had felt once before, with his father and his mother. It was the family bonds that occurred within dog demon families. For Inuyasha, he felt the bond even before he was born.

But as he reached out for his children, his youki sensed nothing. As if his children never existed, or even dead. He slumped in his chair as everything started to pile up inside of him. Kagome was gone. His children were gone. His bond was cut and he was once again all by himself.

"No," he whispered, not believing that they were beyond his reach.

Sesshoumaru glared at Myouga. "You forgot to warn her." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that someone who knew the dog family so well would forget to mention to the mother of inu-pups of their heritage.

"You mean the inu-youkai family bond?" Myouga asked to receive a slight nod from Sesshoumaru. Myouga knew about it. As soon as he learned about Kagome's ordeal, he looked into it as hanyou were rare. "I didn't warn her because she doesn't know about it. I was afraid that if she knew, she would be reluctant to leave, putting herself in even greater danger."

"You will be willing to sacrifice her children to protect her, to protect this jewel?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Myouga nodded. "It is my duty. It pains me to say that it must be this way."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was fuming; his youkai was beyond pissed off, demanding the blood of Myouga and the return of his children. "You have one month to find your children Inuyasha. If the bond is not reconnected by then, they will die."

**North western direction**

**Night time**

Masaki had told them that they had covered more ground that he initially thought. The children said that they had traveled before and it was nothing new to them. They found an abandoned house for shelter for the night. Kagome cooked food for the four of them. Not much was said. Kagome had to keep up the appearance that Naraku was after her.

Kagome tucked her children into the bedding they had found and she curled up next to them. The firelight flickered behind her as she quickly dozed off into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning to find her children already up, but missing. Panicked, she hurried out of the house and found her children with a face she did not want to see.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out. He was standing there, holding both of her children in his arms.

"You can't take them from me, Kagome," he told her.

"You made your decision Inuyasha. Give me back my children."

Inuyasha smirked as he shook his head. "Nope. They're coming with me. But you can go if you like."

Kagome started to dash for her children. "I will not let you or anyone else take them from me."

Inuyasha quickly moved away from her, his hanyou abilities easily allowing him to dodge her messy advances. Kagome quickly grew tired of the chase and fell on her knees, panting. She wondered why her children weren't making any sounds of protest. Would they rather have gone with him than with her? She didn't ask them, give them the chance to make their own decision.

"You'll never be able to hide from me . . . Kagome . . . "

Kagome snapped her head up at the change in the voice. No longer was it Inuyasha that had her children, but instead it was Naraku. His tentacles were tightly wrapped around her children, strapping their arms and legs tight so they couldn't struggle.

"I always get what I want," he told her of what her future was going to be according to him. Naraku's tentacles pierced the chests' of her children, tearing through their hearts, killing them instantly.

Kagome woke up panting, sweat beads rolling down her brow, her hand clasped over her mouth to keep her screams from waking anyone up. It took several minutes for her to calm down from the nightmare.

Her mind was starting to fuse Inuyasha and Naraku together. They were the two men that had caused her a great deal of pain in her life and that of her children. Inuyasha wasn't her enemy, he just . . . he wasn't her friend either. She didn't know what Inuyasha was to her anymore. Her rapist. The father of her children. The only man she'd ever love.

No, she had to stop loving him. The only man in her life would be her son. She would teach him to be strong, loyal and caring. She wanted her son to be honest. She wanted him to be the Inuyasha of her dreams. Strong, fierce, brave. Someone who cared. Someone who would chose love over the prospect of having nothing.

Kagome sighed as her children peacefully slept next to her. They hadn't asked about Naraku or complained about the trip. She doubted she could ever tell them the real truth. Of course she wanted to be as far away from Naraku as she could. But she didn't know if she could tell them that she was running because Inuyasha had rejected her love.

She had yet to figure out what to say to them if they started to ask about Inuyasha. Ask why their father couldn't have joined them. All she could come up with was that he had opted to stay behind to fight the bad guys so that perhaps one day, they could return to their real home. If the war was to ever end during her lifetime . . .

Kagome turned over onto her side, her hands clutching the pillow. She would die while her children were still young. They could seek out Inuyasha on their own. They could deal with her decision together long after her body was buried. She knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but it was what she wanted.

A yawn broke her from her thoughts and she was able to find sleep.

**The War Dogs Compound**

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

Myouga shook his head. "It's useless," he warned Inuyasha before the hanyou had a chance to think about following Kagome. "Kagome isn't only running from Naraku."

Sango gasped. Not only running from Naraku? Who else could she be running from. Sango watched as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. She sat up in her chair, glaring at the hanyou.

"What have you done Inuyasha?" She asked, her tone demanding an answer. The only other person Kagome would have reason enough to run away from would be Inuyasha. She remembered her talks to the girl when she doubted her feelings.

Inuyasha glanced over at Sango. His amber eyes spoke of a pain that he couldn't vocalize. Mistakes that he had made and already, he was suffering from them. Inuyasha found his way back to his chair and sat down.

Looking up at the old man, Inuyasha frowned. "Did she tell you?"

Myouga shook his head. "She did not have to. Her suffering was very apparent. If Naraku was after her, she would have been scared. But she felt no fear, she was just heartbroken."

"And you still let her go?" Miroku asked. Myouga had suddenly changed his tune. From Kagome's fear about Naraku to her love life. "Being heartbroken is no reason to allow her to leave."

"It is. A heartbroken woman will give up her life to end the pain," Myouga explained. He had lived long enough to see human and demon females follow through with self-torment of all kinds to mask the pain of a broken heart. It made them careless, suicidal. "Kagome might have lost the will to live and given herself up to Naraku to just erase the pain. I could not allow that either."

"So, you're saying we should accept this?" Sango questioned the old man. She couldn't believe that this was their best choice, that no other options existed.

Myouga sighed. "I do not like it anymore than you do Sango, however, I have no other alternatives. I only came to tell you that Kagome is safe."

"And if she isn't. If her life suddenly comes into danger, then what?" Miroku asked.

"It is not of your concern anymore," Myouga explained. He stood up. "I must be going. I have paperwork to finish." He quietly exited the room leaving the four in silence.

"I just can't be like that," Sango said. "I . . . I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It was Kagome's decision. Who are we to say otherwise? If she felt that this was the only thing she could do to feel safe, as her friends, we should pray for her safety on her journey to wherever it is that she plans to go."

Sango jerked Miroku's arm away from her. "How can you of all people be so insensitive? All of you? You're all treating her like the draftee she really is." Sango looked over at Miroku. "You're only saying this stuff because you hate to hurt women." She then glared at Sesshoumaru. "For you, she's a piece that can either help you win the war or lose it."

And finally, it was Inuyasha's turn. Sango marched up to him and narrowed her dark eyes at the hanyou. "This is your fault. If love and relationships were simple, we'd all be in one. Kagome had every reason in the world to hate you, but instead, she fell in love with you. She would give you anything you ask for and instead, you do the one thing that you've been suffering from. I hope _you_ suffer for a long time for this. It should be you and not those kids that should die."

Miroku took a hold of Sango and pulled her away from Inuyasha. "Don't say things like that Sango. You don't mean them."

"Oh, I do. I do. I feel like I keep having the same conversation with Inuyasha about Kagome's feelings. Obviously, he's too good to take any kind of advice. And the sad thing is that Kagome will never blame him for the death of their children. She'll probably think she is the one at fault."

Miroku pushed Sango back down into the chair. "Are you suggesting that Inuyasha not follow Kagome, not go after her and their children to save their lives?"

Sango felt trapped, conflicted. "I don't know. I want him to go after her, because without her children, she wouldn't be able to live. But, she left for a reason. One that we don't have a right to intrude on. We already see how pissed off Inuyasha gets when someone tells him to do something after he has made up his mind. Kagome is just the same way."

"We go after Kagome, we can save three lives, but she'll never be happy. We don't go after her, we throw away three lives. And in either case, this war rests with her life. As soldiers, Sango, we have to follow Kagome, regardless of her feelings or reasons. If she hates us, then she hates us and we continue to fight for peace."

Sango looked up at Miroku, tears pouring out of her brown eyes. She didn't want to think about Kagome's life being extinguished, ever. Kagome was someone that she quickly came to respect, to cherish. She did not want Kagome or her children to die. That was her top choice.

Sango sighed. "So, how do we find someone who doesn't want to be found?"

Miroku reluctantly shrugged. "We can use the Toukens. We were able to find Kagome last time when we dispatched groups of Toukens around the country." It was one suggestion he had.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No. Naraku's threat is too dangerous. I cannot afford to send men out on a search for my brother's mistake."

"She's more than your brother's responsibility, sir," Sango snapped. "Whether you like it or not, she is the key to winning this war. At this rate, Naraku will find her first and he will be the one winning this war, not you."

Sesshoumaru growled at the woman's bold statement. Her correct statement was more like it. He didn't like it at all. Still, he couldn't risk it. Kagome was a liability he couldn't afford, sending out his men, weakening his defense, not a liability.

"You three will go. If Higurashi's family wishes to join, that is their choice. The lives of three do not outweigh the lives I have here at the compound, and the other innocent lives around the country that depend on us for survival," Sesshoumaru explained, taking his time in speaking the words carefully. He didn't want to lose his control. "One month. You better start."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all stood and exited Sesshoumaru's office. Inuyasha stopped in the office adjacent to Sesshoumaru's office.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"You go on ahead. Get supplies for a month," he ordered them.

"What about you?"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that had been in his throat since Kagome and his children were declared missing. "I have something to do first. We'll leave in a half hour." Sango and Miroku nodded as they left the hanyou alone to his task.

**& & & & & & & & & **


	48. Borderlands

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Eight Borderlands**

**War Dogs Compound**

**The Apartment of Kaede, Shippo and Souta**

Kaede opened the door and was surprised to see Inuyasha standing there. Silently, she step aside and motioned for the distraught hanyou inside. Inuyasha surveyed the room to find that Shippo and Souta were not in the main room, but by scent, they were in the apartment, in one of the other rooms, not hiding, but avoiding him.

"I'm sure you know," he said to the old woman straight out.

She nodded. "Aye. I have been told," she replied afraid to say it out loud. "Ye have come here for a reason. Speak your peace and leave."

Inuyasha winced from her tone. Seems she was just as pissed at him as everyone else was. Inuyasha nodded. He would have to speak loud enough for the others to hear. "Miroku, Sango and I are going after Kagome. Sesshoumaru said that the two runts could come along if they wanted. But I won't let them come. Once Naraku gets winds of our movements, he'll send whatever he can after us, and I wouldn't want to put the rest of Kagome's family in danger. We'll be back in a month."

Kaede looked at the hanyou strangely. "A month you say?'

"Yeah. I've learned of something else. Apparently, during my time with the children, my youkai recognized them as my own and my kind has a family bond. Kagome knew of a connection between me and the children, but she doesn't fully understand it. She cut that connection not knowing the consequences of her actions. All I have is one month."

Kaede didn't like the sound of what Inuyasha was saying, but knew that anything she were to say would just waste his time. All she could do was nod. "We wish thee a safe and successful journey."

Inuyasha left the apartment. Kaede went back to sitting down on the floor so she could finish her tea. "Ye can come out know."

The door to one of the bedrooms opened and Souta and Shippo stumbled out. By the looks on their faces, they had heard clearly everything that Inuyasha had said, but listened to him at the same time. They were going to stay and let Inuyasha rectify the situation with Kagome.

Kaede eyed the boys. "Ye know what this means."

The boys nodded as they slumped down into the chairs in the living area. It was something Souta had been expecting, and he had explained the situation to Shippo the best he could. Shippo understood because he was a demon, and himself had experienced the loss of his family bond. But it was different for him because he was full demon, and not hanyou. He had enough of his youki to sustain his life because he had reached that age. That wasn't the case for hanyou.

Souta let the tears pool in his wide brown eyes. "I can't believe her. She's just so careless." He sucked back the sadness. "How far can she get in a month Kaede?"

"I do not know."

Souta sighed and again let the sadness creep back up. "I hope she gets to a place where she meets someone she can trust, for the sake of her children."

**Foot of Mountain range**

**Three Weeks Later**

The four of them entered the village of the bird youkai that Kagome was told about. From appearance alone, they looked to be a race of eagle youkai. That comforted her quite a bit. Eagle youkai were fast flyers and had the ability to fight as well, just in case they were confronted with someone who recognized her.

Misato introduced Kagome to the leader of the eagle youkai. "Mariko," he said using her now assumed name to protect her identity. "This is Shoutoshi, the leader here."

Kagome bowed to the tall man with dark brown and long hair with yellow eyes. The fingernails on his hands were curved in a similar manner to that of eagle talons. Shoutoshi was dressed in what looked to be a kind of military wear; khaki pants with a t-shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and arm muscles, and standard issued boots that were rough from wear and tear.

"I thank you for your kindness in giving my family aid," Kagome spoke eloquently. "These are my children Tomoko and Toshikazu." The children bowed. Kagome had explained to them that in order to hide their true identities from the bad men, they had to use pretend names. They easily understood her plan and went along with it.

Shoutoshi held up his hand. "No need to bow to me Mariko-san. No one should suffer the atrocities of war, and we do our best to help those escape the pain and horror this war has caused."

Kagome smiled. "I appreciate your understanding in this manner."

"Misato sent me a letter a few days ago explaining your situation to me. That we need to get you to the mainland as quickly as possible. And we will do that. We will set flight tomorrow morning at dawn. My brothers and sisters are using this day to rest for the travels."

Kagome smiled at his explanations, but felt uncomfortable with the fact that her arrival was announced a few days ahead. She hoped that Myouga trusted Misato and these eagle youkai well. If not, her days were doomed.

"Washijo!" Shoutoshi yelled. Kagome watched as a woman appeared, looking very similar to Shoutoshi, only with female features. "Mariko, this is Washijo, my sister. She will take you to a place were you can rest until tomorrow. If you need anything, she will arrange for it." Washijo bowed.

Kagome and her children followed the willowy eagle youkai passed many wooden homes until she pointed to the one that they would be staying in. The homes reminded her of houses built during the Sengoku time period. They were simple, but functional.

"Here you are," Washijo stated as she opened the door and allowed the three visitors into the small house. It was a two room building, the large room was a living area and bedroom in one, and the second, but smaller building was a bathroom that housed only a toilet. Kagome found two beds already prepared; one for her, one for her children.

"This will do wonderfully," Kagome exclaimed. The children wondered over to one of the beds that they claimed as theirs and sat down on it.

"Dinner will be served in a few hours. After that, there will be time to visit the bathhouse. I assume you and your children will want to bathe together?"

Kagome nodded. "That sounds great. Thank you."

Washijo smiled as she bowed and left the three visitors alone in their little house. The door shut behind her. Kagome turned to her children. It hurt that when she looked at them, she only felt sadness. She thought that when the she learned the truth, that her children wouldn't have to hide their true identities from the world. And now, not only were they hiding it, they were running away from it.

Kagome bent down by her children. "So, are you excited to be traveling with eagle youkai? We'll be flying over the mountains."

The children just shrugged as they pulled out the one toy they were each allowed and quietly played in their own little world, ignoring their mother. Kagome sadly sighed. She deserved this. She felt that she deserved much worse than this. At least they were recognizing her presence. Maybe they were just tired from all of the traveling.

This time, things were different. The children hadn't witnessed an attack like when they were in Hiroshima. They had seen the youkai that had attacked them. This time around, all they had was what their mother had told them. Yes, they were scared. But it was hard to be scared of something that they couldn't see. It was hard to be scared when they had a father that was so strong.

Kagome lied down in the bed that was hers. She was afraid to nap, but felt that she needed the sleep. Since she started traveling, no, before that, her mind had been plagued with nightmares. Even when awake, her mind drifted to the images of the previously night. No longer could she distinguish between being awake and being asleep. Her fears haunted her relentlessly.

**Naraku's Compound**

He laughed. It was an evil laugh that transversed his entire physical being. This laugh was one that he had waited for. Finally, things were starting to fall into place. His plan was going to bear the fruit of ultimate power for him. Naraku couldn't have wished for anything else short of the jewel itself.

"Kagura. Head to the village of the eagle youkai. Take everything we have with you. Though I doubt you'll need it," he ordered the wind demoness. She bowed and left with a flick of her fan.

Naraku glanced over at the albino child who held in her hand the mirror that showed him the good news. Higurashi had traveled to the village of the eagle youkai. It took him a few weeks to track her down. But it wasn't difficult for him as he had spies all over the place. She had slipped under his radar, but she was found by accident and he couldn't have been happier.

She was running. And she was without those morons from the War Dogs which meant that she had rejected their protection on her own. That was what he wanted all along. This didn't mean that she was going to walk up to the front steps of his compound and become his partner. It just meant that he wouldn't have to deal with the War Dogs.

The War Dogs were proving to be a nuisance to deal with. They were much stronger than he had anticipated. They had abilities and weapons that none of his men had warned him about. They were killed for their poor work. But it didn't matter now.

The eagle youkai were not his comrades, but he knew that they hadn't sided with the War Dogs either. They would fight, but they paled in numbers. They were a clan that kept to themselves. They bothered with only their own kind. Why they were helping Higurashi was something he decided he needn't worry about.

Tomorrow, he would have Higurashi and her children locked in his cells. The two times he had separated the mother from her children, he failed. So he decided that he would keep them together. She might be more willing to do her work this time if she didn't have to worry about the safety of her children.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Somewhere in Japan**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara quickly traveled in the direction they felt that Kagome was going. No one was going to question Inuyasha's instincts. It was likely that his youkai was calling out for his children and on some level, he was still able to sense them. That the children's youkai was also looking for their father just as Inuyasha was searching for his children.

They had traveled hard the past couple of weeks, trying to cover as much ground as they could. It made the most sense that Kagome would travel northward. It was from the north that she could travel across the short gap of water to the mainland. From the mainland, she could disappear to any place of her choosing.

Inuyasha had told them that northwest was the direction they had to go, but gave no explanation other than that was his order and if they didn't like it, it was too bad because he was the one in charge. They didn't argue back because they didn't have any clues as to which direction Kagome would have chosen to travel. It was easier to follow Inuyasha than to argue with him.

The sun had died a few hours ago, and Inuyasha insisted on pushing on. He felt that stopping only allowed Kagome to put that much more distance between them. But both Miroku and Sango were human. They could only stay awake for so long and still be useful. Miroku had suggested that he and Sango have alternative sleeping cycles, but Kirara grew tired of carrying the sleeping one.

It was about midnight when the group finally stopped for the night. Inuyasha offered to stay awake to keep watch while Miroku and Sango got the rest they needed. They didn't refuse his offer. Kirara stayed up with Inuyasha until he told her to get some sleep. She refused at first, but he promised her that he'd wake her if there was any kind of trouble. That she agreed to.

Inuyasha spent his time coming up with things to say to Kagome, to convince her to return with him for both her safety and their children. He also thought about what he really needed to say to her. It was obvious that she wasn't concerned about her safety. It was him that drove her away. He was the cause of all of this. And he was the only one that could fix it.

But could he say the words that she wanted to hear? Did he really love her? Did she really love him? She had said so, but she had a fever and thought she was going to die. It was something that humans did. They got all sentimental on their deathbeds. But then there was that night when she made the ultimatum to him. And there was what Souta said.

_Fuck_, he thought, realizing that he may have screwed up beyond the point of being able to fix anything between him and Kagome. She had made up her mind and just like him, once his mind was made up, it took a miracle for him to think otherwise. He really didn't know what to say to her to convince her that he needed her.

His ears flipped toward the direction of a sound he heard in the trees. A bird? No, they were asleep. He started to think of nocturnal animals and youkai. He sniffed the air, hoping that his nose would tell him what his ears couldn't.

"My, my, a little far from the safety of the compound now, aren't we?"

Inuyasha was up on his feet and his hands gripped a fully transformed Tessaiga. "Kagura," he growled. She had snuck up on him. Maybe he was tired. But he didn't feel it.

Kagura laughed. "Oh, Naraku will be so disappointed to see you here. He thought that Kagome had finally shaken you leeches off of her back."

Inuyasha took several deep breaths. She had information. She knew things that he needed to know. He would hold off on attacking her, for the moment. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've lost," she told him with an evil glint in her eye. "Tomorrow, Naraku will have her and her children. No spells, no lingering facts from the past to lead you to his compound. He will have her for as long as he needs to, until the rest of the jewel is found."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome is human. Short life span."

It was Kagura's turn to chuckle. "Ah, that is where you are mistaken my stupid hanyou. Naraku already has pieces of the jewel. It doesn't take much for him to break off a tiny piece, infuse it with his evil, and insert it into her body. He will control her like a puppet; extend her life until she has found him the remainder of the jewel. The he can slip the shard out and she'll die an excruciating death because her natural one was withheld from her."

_Fuck_, he thought. That was the only word his mind could think of. "Naraku won't be able to do shit when I'm through with him."

"Naraku remains hidden in a place that no one will find him. He has sent others out to capture the woman that he needs. A woman he may even want."

Inuyasha froze. Naraku wanting Kagome? He couldn't, wouldn't let that bastard lay a finger on her. She . . . she was the mother of his children. And though their mating was forced under unusual circumstances, he had to protect her.

Kagura continued with her ranting. "I mean, Kagome is a woman with hair and skin like silken wings but has claws of steel. Sounds like a woman he has always been interested in."

Inuyasha was struggling to keep his anger in check. He couldn't attack her until she was finished. She had to give him something to go off of. That was why she was here, wasn't it? Or was it just Naraku's way of telling him that he was losing. That he had lost Kagome, he had lost his children, and that he would lose this war. He was losing everything.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled. "If that's all you have to say, then you better get your ass out of here before I send it to hell."

Kagura sighed. "Fine. Fine. Be that way if you must. Time for me to take flight. I'm sure we'll meet again, during the final battle, when Naraku has a completed jewel. I might convince him to give you and your friends a quick death."

She whipped out a feather and flew off into the starry sky, leaving Inuyasha to wonder what her real reason for showing up was. He slipped the Tessaiga back into its sheath and sat down where he had been before Kagura's arrival. He'd give them a few more hours and then they would be back on their feet traveling.

Kagura said that Naraku would have Kagome tomorrow. That meant that he knew where she was and was going to attack those she was with. How far was he from her? Would he make it in time? Was he really going to lose her to Naraku?

**The Next Morning**

Kagome awoke just before dawn. She had heard the eagle youkai moving about outside her little hut, and figured that they were preparing for their travel over the mountain range. Kagome quickly dressed and woke her children up, getting them ready for the travels ahead.

Once they had finished, they headed outside to be greeted by a smiling Washijo. "Good, you're awake. I was getting ready to fetch you."

Kagome shifted her backpack onto her shoulders more comfortably. "Washijo, I was wondering if it were possible to get extra coats. I can only imagine how cold it will be up there for us humans."

Washijo laughed. "Of course. I can get you some coats and extra blankets." Washijo left to get what she was asked.

Kagome took a hold of her children's hands and lead them down the main dirt road of the eagle youkai village. She had been shown where they were to all meet up for the flight over the mountains. Misato was going to join them to make sure that on the other side of the mountain range, they made it to the harbor. After that, they were on their own.

"Ah, Mariko, ohayou," Shutoushi greeted Kagome.

Kagome bowed to him. "Ohayou gozaimasu to you to Shutoushi."

He chuckled at her politeness. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. The food, the bath, the rest, it was perfect. I only wish that I could return one day to the same hospitality."

Shutoushi nodded at the meaning of her response. "I'm glad we could help you now. Are you ready?"

"Uh, Washijo was going to get us some extra coats since it will be cool so high up in the air and over the mountains," Kagome explained. Just then, Washijo arrived with her arms filled with coats and animal pelts.

"I hope this will be enough. It was all I could find in such a short notice." She handed Kagome the items.

Kagome took them and bowed. "This is wonderful." She bundled her children up, even though she knew that they would be able to handle the chill, it was herself that she had to worry about. "I think we are ready, when you are?"

Shutoushi nodded. "Come with me then. Mariko, Tomoko, Toushikazu, you will all be able to ride on one eagle. Misato will follow on another. Then there will be five others to accompany you for protection. There will be one stop over halfway across the mountains to switch eagles. Once you leave here, it will take about forty-five minutes for you to arrive on the other side."

"Wow," Kagome said with a smile. That was good to hear.

Shutoushi escorted Kagome and her children over to the eagles that would be joining them on their journey. Misato was already on an eagle. The children and Kagome mounted a large and powerful eagle. They were strapped in tightly.

"Thank you for everything Shutoushi, Washijo," Kagome thanked them as she held onto leather reins. She knew that it was there more for her sake than for actually being able to control the eagle.

Shutoushi and Washijo bowed and waved as the eagles took flight into the air. The five eagles made a pentagon shape around the two that carried its passengers. In a manner of moments, they disappeared into the morning sky.

They flew high up into the air, but stayed in the atmosphere because of the humans that couldn't handle the lower air pressure. They headed on their northwesterly course toward the location of the harbor. Forty-five minutes. Kagome couldn't wait. For some reason, she felt that once she was on the other side of the mountain range, so much of her old life would be behind her.

**A short distance away**

Kagura watched as the eagles took flight. An eager army of demons waited for her command to attack. But not yet. They would have to wait until they were deep into the mountains. It was far enough away from being able to call for reinforcements; far enough away from Inuyasha and his people. She couldn't fail Naraku. And she wouldn't fail him. They would have Kagome very soon.

**About twenty minutes later**

Kagome found the view absolutely stunning. The mountains were capped with thick fluffy looking snow that sparkled from the rays of the morning light. The air was crisp and fresh, but still cold as she breathed it in deeply into her lungs. Maybe she'd live on a mountain somewhere. But then she shook her head at the idea of piles of snow that were taller than her.

She felt her stomach shift as the eagles started their descent down. They were coming to the halfway point. Kagome was curious as to where they would land. It seemed that the eagle youkai had traveled over this mountain many times and knew of which places were the safest for them to land.

The eagle they were riding landed softly on a stone ledge that was devoid of snow. Cleaned off by them perhaps. She shrugged off her inquiring questions as they didn't need to be answered.

"Stay on," the eagle commanded her. Kagome nodded at his orders.

Not all of eagles landed. The two that carried its passengers and two others, the ones they were to switch with. The remaining three stayed in the air circling around as the watch guards. This worried Kagome. But she couldn't ask her children, which would give their identity away.

Misato dismounted his eagle first and climbed onto his replacement. Once he was on, the eagle youkai he had ridden took flight into the air and joined up with the others on guard duty.

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded at her eagle. The other eagle they were to ride walked up to them and bent down so it would be easy for Kagome to lift her children onto its back, and for her to mount it.

"Mommy, what's that sound?" Takeru asked as he started to slide off the eagle youkai's back.

Kagome eyes went wide as she heard the deep rumbling sound echoing through the valleys of the mountain range. Kagome grabbed Takeru and lifted him back onto the eagle youkai's back.

"Trouble," she cried.

The eagle they were riding just escaped the wave of the avalanche that fell from above them. However, Misato was not was lucky, as he and the eagle he rode were quickly devoured by the white crystalline water.

Kagome struggled to hold onto her children as her eagle flew as fast as it could away from the mountains. Once in the air, they could avoid other avalanches. But there a problem that they couldn't avoid, even in the air: the horde of flying demons that slowly surrounded them.

Kagome gasped. It reminded her of that day at the shrine, when Naraku sent his army of a hundred demons after her. It had to be Naraku that sent these demons after her. But how did her find her?

The eagle youkai stopped and met up with the five other eagles. They floated in the air as they examined their situation. It didn't look good. But they had a mission to carry out. They understood that Kagome's life was extremely important. They didn't do favors like this just for anyone. Myouga held great influence with the eagle youkai leader.

"Hold on," the eagle instructed Kagome. Kagome nodded as she gripped tightly onto her children with one hand, and onto the straps with the other.

It seemed that the eagles may have a plan, but Kagome couldn't tell. There wasn't much she could do on the back of an eagle youkai without a weapon. If only she had a bow. But even that was useless as she had lost her miko abilities. She was just a normal human being that was being hunted down by the most ruthless being alive. She wasn't that normal after all.

The eagle dove straight down into the valley. Several of the demons followed. Kagome kept her head down from the rush of icy wind that blew past her. With the roar of the wind, she couldn't hear much. She was afraid to look behind her to see how close the demons were.

Instead, she would have to trust the eagle she rode on to protect her and her children. But she felt that it was asking much. Naraku had demons to spare, and there were only six eagle youkai. Not a fair match-up, but that was how Naraku played.

**The Eagle Youkai Village**

Inuyasha rushed into the village with Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara's back. Shutoushi sensed their presence and came out to greet them. "Welcome."

"A woman, with two children. Was she here?" Inuyasha asked, slightly out of breath. He had ran here as quickly as he could for the last five hours. This was the only village in this direction, the one that anyone traveling through the mountains would stop at.

Shutoushi shook his head. "I'm sorry. We've had zero visitors."

Sango and Miroku slipped off of Kirara's back. They joined Inuyasha. "My name is Miroku, this is Inuyasha, Sango and her demon cat Kirara. We're with the War Dogs."

Shutoushi nodded as he listened to the monk. "I know of the War Dogs."

Miroku smiled. At least this youkai didn't say he hated the War Dogs. "This woman and her children are in grave danger. We were warned that she was to be attacked today."

Shutoushi gasped. So much for keeping her presence a secret, but he quickly recovered. "That is horrible news. But as I said, no woman has been here."

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha who just shook his head at the stubborn eagle youkai. "Whatever. He's lying and his comrades are dying. Let's go."

"Wait," Shutoushi said. "Attacked by whom?"

"Naraku," Miroku stated. "The demon that made this woman a draftee. He knew she would be here and planned to capture her."

"And it looks like he found he perfect place," Inuyasha explained as he pointed at the mountain range. "Nasty place for a fight. Hope your kind can handle Naraku."

Shutoushi stiffened at Inuyasha's accusations. "Can you protect her?" He asked, his brown eyes narrowing at the proud hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's worth more than my life."

"Because of the jewel?" He asked. He had to know before he answered them.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fuck the jewel. It's brought me nothing but pain. I want to save her because . . . she's the mother of my children."

Shutoushi nodded. "Fine. She was here. They left about a half hour ago. If things went as planned, then they would have stopped about midway to make a switch." Shutoushi turned and called out in his eagle language to the other members of his flock. Two large eagle youkai made their way out. "If what you say is indeed true, then we offer you some assistance."

"Kirara can take Miroku and I," Sango explained. "Inuyasha could ride with one of you, and the other can accompany us for guidance and assistance."

Shutoushi nodded and ordered the two eagle youkai to follow their commands. Inuyasha mounted an eagle while Miroku and Sango mounted a transformed Kirara. The demon cat and the two eagle youkai took off quickly into the direction that Kagome traveled.

They all prayed that they would make it there in time.

**& & & & & & & **

**Author's Note:**

An explanation of the eagle youkai names really quickly

Shutoushi – master of the fighting spirit

Washijo – woman eagle


	49. Cold

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Forty-Nine Cold**

**The Mountain Range**

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on. The eagle she was riding was doing strange mid-air maneuvers, desperate and suicidal attempts to avoid Naraku's demons as it couldn't fight with her and her children on its back. The other eagle demons were doing what they could to battle the demons that were after her to keep them from capturing their obvious target.

It was a lost cause from the beginning. There were just too many of Naraku's demons to be fought. The eagle she rode was going as fast as it could as it decided to continue on towards the harbor, but with demons showing up all around, it has hard to get any kind of traveling done. It was done on purpose, to keep them trapped here so that she couldn't reach her destination. Kagome didn't want to know how Naraku found her.

Kagome screamed when a demon came too close, breezing past them, causing the eagle to tip too far to one side. Kagome scrambled to stay on, as well as keep her children on the eagle's back. The demons were attacking from underneath, causing the eagle to lose its balance in the air. They were . . . oh no!

"Takeru!" Kagome desperately cried out as he son slipped off the eagle's back. Kagome did the only thing she could think off.

"Sorry," she whispered as she took a hold of her daughter and together, they slipped off of the eagle's back. The eagle was too involved with the demons to go after her, fearing for its own life above all else.

Kagome let gravity pull her and her daughter down as they used their increased weight to catch up with Takeru, spiraling down toward the white covered ground. Kagome reached out for her son and pulled him close as continued to fall towards the snowy mountains. She closed her eyes as she could see anything with the air resistance overpowering her.

The children knowing that their mother couldn't handle an impact into the ground like they were able too turned their bodies so that their feet dangled underneath them, like airplane landing gear, ready to take the impact. All three hoped that they landed in some very fresh powder or else it was going to be a rough landing.

Kagome grunted when they landed, rolling along the slope of the mountain a few times until coming to a stop. She scrambled up onto her hands and knees and hurried up to check on her children, mushing through the thick snow. "Takeru. Amaya," she called out, keeping her voice quiet. One it would draw attention to the demons and two, avalanches could easily be trigged by sound waves.

The children dug their way out of the deep holes they made from their landing. "Are you okay mommy?" Takeru asked as he sniffed her for any blood.

Kagome nodded, almost smiling at his concern for her. "Are you both all right?" She started to do the motherly thing and check them over for anything broken or bruised. But above all, just thankful that they were alive. That was what mattered most.

The children shook their heads. "I got no ouchies," Amaya quietly spoke as she too sniffed her mother for any injuries.

Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief. _Thank the gods_ . . .

The next thing they had to do was to hide from the demons that were after them. Using the holes the children had created from their landing, Kagome shoveled the snow with her hands until she had one large hole.

"Climb down in there and start digging a fort," she instructed them. They would find it fun to build a snow fort like they used to do at home with Souta and Shippo when it snowed. The children climbed into the hole and Kagome followed. She patched the top part of the hole with the snow they dug out from the hole, and the snow her children were digging. If they looked closely enough, they could easily be found, but if they thought that she couldn't survive a fall like that, they might give up and leave.

Once Kagome was satisfied with their little snow fort, she had the children stop digging and pulled them close to her. All three huddled close to together. Her children could handle this, but she needed their body heat to keep her warm. She would not last as long as they would in these conditions. She figured that if they hid in here for a few hours, they could get out and do what they could to travel on towards the harbor. It was just going to take longer than forty-five minutes.

**A few minutes later**

Inuyasha and everyone else arrived to see the air battle going on. Pulling out Tessaiga, he stood up on the eagle's back and started to swing at the demons that were attacking. Miroku and Sango aided in the battle. The void in his hand did well at sucking the lesser non-poisonous demons into the abyss of his hand, while Hiraikotsu sliced and diced the demons that felt that they could take on her giant boomerang.

"Call your friends back," Inuyasha ordered the eagle he was riding. The eagle screeched out in its eagle youkai language. The five other eagles that were engaged in the battle rocketed toward the newly arrived reinforcements.

Kagura watched perched on her feather a good distance away from the main fighting. She cursed at the sight of Inuyasha. Naraku would not be pleased. He was expecting her to deliver Kagome and her children to him very soon. In fact, he was probably growing impatient by her tardiness.

She sighed as she watched the stupidity of the demons. The ones that were left had gathered together and decided to attack Inuyasha and his sword directly. Inuyasha smirked when he found his opportunity to really try his attack on a large mass of demons such as this. Never before had he been able to go up against this many since he found the sword at the shrine. His stupid brother for banning him from using his attacks . . .

"Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled as he threw out his attack at the demons. The massive horde of demons vaporized in a brilliant light, their screams overshadowed by the engulfing sound of the blast until nothing was left but the darkening blue sky.

Kagura turned and headed back to Naraku's compound. She was sure that he knew what had happened, he always did. She wasn't going to stick around in this cold searching for Kagome and her children's dead bodies. What use were they to him dead? She had watched as Kagome dove after her child, taking the other one with her, all three most likely falling to their deaths. No human could survive such a fall.

Once the attack had subsided, Inuyasha put Tessaiga back into its sheath. He couldn't help but smile at the satisfaction he received every time he destroyed the enemy like that. It was almost a drug, satisfying his primal urges to destroy. He sat back down on his ride, feeling smug and confident.

An eagle with what appeared to be some kind of saddle on its back approached Inuyasha, panting heavily, covered in cuts and blood from the attack. "I thank you for saving us," he said first before breaking into the bad news. "The woman, children, I . . . "

Sango gasped. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. Reactions needed to wait until they heard the news. Inuyasha growled. "What happened?"

"I was attacked from underneath. In order to avoid the attack, I turned to the side, and one of the children fell. The woman grabbed her other child and by her own free will dove after the fallen child." He hung his head down in shame. "I am so sorry."

All of the eagles were ashamed because they knew. They knew who Kagome was. The importance she held for all beings who wished for the war to end. She was the one that many believed would bring peace. The protectress of the Shikon no Tama, or at least, that was what Myouga had told them. They couldn't believe that she could die right now when there was still so much strife around them.

Inuyasha looked in the direction that the eagles were traveling toward. Kagome. Takeru. Amaya. Dead? Alive? Injured? He didn't know. But he had to find out. He glanced over at Sango and Miroku who were both waiting for Inuyasha to make a decision. This was his call. And he knew that. This was first and foremost about him.

"Let's go look," he instructed them. The other eagles nodded. They would help the hanyou that helped them. They would help look for the one that carried the burden of the jewel. "Where did they fall?"

The eagle that carried Kagome and the children flew on ahead with everyone else following closely behind him. Inuyasha surveyed the rocks and snow carefully, sniffing for their scents, for their blood. He didn't want to pray to the gods that had tormented him so much. This could be just one more thing in his life that they would make him suffer through.

As the eagle descended down, Inuyasha started to panic. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything; smell anything other than rocks and snow. _Damn_, he remembered that she was probably wearing those bracelets that hid his scent from him. It was also a good thing because Naraku wouldn't be able to sniff her out.

"Spread out here. Search everywhere," he ordered. The eagles separated and started to do a search pattern on the mountain faces. Miroku, Sango and Kirara went their own way as well, doing what they could to help out. Kirara did not want to let Kagome and her children down.

**Naraku's Compound**

Kagura walked up to Naraku and Kanna. Since she came alone, she didn't have to tell him that it had failed. No, _she_ had failed. She stood there waiting for her death. There was no reason for her not to expect any mercy. Especially from Naraku were the word mercy wasn't in his vocabulary.

"She's dead," Kagura stated with a slight waver in her voice. Her confidence was growing thin as he just sat there, glaring at her. "They are all dead."

Naraku didn't move. There was no reaction from him at all. Kagura had to wonder if it was because she had failed, or because she had succeeded. If he couldn't have Kagome, then no one could and her death would ensure that she didn't fall into someone else's hands. That the jewel wouldn't end up in the hands of his enemies.

Kagura didn't know what to do. Should she just leave? Was she to remain standing there until Naraku finally decided to act? It frightened her. He frightened her because he held her life in his very hands.

Naraku was the type that didn't act on impulse. If he wanted her dead, he would find a way to do it in a manner that she least expected. Perhaps having Kanna to do the job for him. But she would stand there and wait until he said otherwise. If she tried to run, he would think that she had somehow betrayed him.

Naraku's eyes glared at Kagura. He had only one thing to say to her. He had to have Kagome, no matter what condition she was in. "Bring me her body."

Kagura gasped, and then looked away from him. She lightly nodded and left. He wanted Kagome's body. What if she couldn't find it? Inuyasha was there. She was sure that he had already begun looking for Kagome if he believed that she was down there.

As she walked down the hallway towards the exit, Kagura felt another aura nearby. She rolled her eyes when she recognized it. "What do you want?" Kagura asked as she stopped. She had her fan ready in her hands just in case.

"You won't find her body."

Kagura spun around to stare at the woman behind her. Kikyou. What did Kikyou know? "Oh?" Kagura asked. Kikyou knew something that Naraku wasn't aware of. That was something she was actually interested in.

"I made sure that if she died, no trace of her physical body would remain," Kikyou explained. Kikyou had been hiding out at Naraku's compound waiting to hear on news of Kagome. Kagome had that barrier around her shrine, and she wasn't leaving the shrine either, which made Kikyou's job of finding the remaining pieces of the jewel that much more difficult. Kikyou had conceded that Kagome was her link to the jewel.

Kagura frowned. This wasn't good for her. If she couldn't bring Kagome's body back to Naraku, she was dead. The only thing she could do was prolong her life by going back out there and looking for it. Kagura guessed that she had two weeks left to live her own life. Two weeks to do what she needed to do.

Ignoring Kikyou, Kagura continued on her way out of the compound. Would two weeks be enough time? There was only one way to find out.

**Mountain Range**

**Hours Later**

Sango shivered on Kirara's back, and Miroku wasn't able to help warm her up any because he too had the chills. They flew over to Inuyasha who rode on the tiring eagle's back. It was started to get dark out. And since they were in the mountains, the sun had already disappeared from the sky.

"Inuyasha," Sango called out as they approached the hanyou cautiously, her teeth chattering uncontrollably like a set of wind-up teeth. "Inuyasha, we need to return. It's getting dark, it's getting colder out. We're not dressed for this. Let's go back and rest and start again in the morning."

She knew it wasn't the thing to say to Inuyasha at the moment. But she had to say it because she was tired; Kirara and Miroku were both exhausted as well. The eagles weren't able to keep up as exhaustion overtook them as well. Inuyasha's determination was the only thing keeping him going.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that he was driving them all beyond what they each were capable of. But if Sango was tired and cold, then what about Kagome and the children? They were down there, in this snow, freezing, tired and hungry. And if anyone of them were injured, this chill would only make it worse for them, especially Kagome. She was human. She had that injury from Kikyou. And Kagome had no miko abilities to use to help herself.

His children were hanyou, and they could easily survive out here longer than Kagome could. They wouldn't have any problems traveling through the mountain range to the nearest village. But they would never leave their mother just as Kagome would never abandon them.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He could return to the eagle youkai village and demand for assistance in the morning in finding Kagome. Because it was their mistake, they couldn't refuse. However, he couldn't risk the night. If the temperature dropped too low, it was possible for Kagome to freeze to death.

"Fine!" He yelled. "Let's head back and start early in the morning." It hurt him too much to say that. On the flight back, he kept his head bowed low, his ears lay flat against his hand, and his hands gripped onto the reins much too tightly. Sango and Miroku could see the emotional pain that he was in.

**Eagle Youkai Villag**e

Shutoushi greeted their arrival and was saddened by the news of the loss of one of their own as well as Misato. They were also deeply saddened after hearing about Kagome and her children. Shutoushi promised that they would do everything they could to bring her back, alive or dead.

Washijo showed them to their shelter huts and provided them with food as well as extra clothing for their search in the morning. She did all that she could to provide the friends of the woman of the Shikon no Tama with as much comfort as she could. She also informed them of bathing times, one time for the men and one time for the women, if they were interested in such a thing during a time like this.

**Day Two, in the Mountain Range**

Kagome and the children carefully dug themselves out of the in-ground igloo they had built from themselves the night before. She was amazed by the warmth that could be generated inside a hole of ice with just the three of them huddling together for their only source of warmth. And in her bag, she had food that didn't need to be prepared.

The sky was a light blue color indicating that the sun had already risen, but wasn't high enough in the sky yet to be over the mountains. But that was fine. It was light enough for them to continue on their journey.

"Which way is northwest?" Kagome asked as she looked around. She had no idea as to where she was at, but as long as she knew which direction to travel, that would be good enough for her. As long as she kept moving, that gave her some comfort that she was moving away from it all.

She felt remorse for the loss of life at her expense. Misato and the unnamed eagle he rode fell victim to the avalanche caused by Naraku's demons. And because she had fallen and disappeared, she didn't know the outcome of the others. But with the number of demons that Naraku had sent, she was sure that the outcome wasn't in favor for the eagle youkai.

Amaya and Takeru tugged on their mother's coat. "This way," they told her. Of course they would know. They were hanyou, and it was part of their biology to feel these things. She didn't know exactly how that worked for them, but she trusted them completely. If the direction they were pointing to was northwest, then that was the direction they were going to go.

Kagome glanced down and found that they were that far from the lowest dip of the two mountains. It would be better for them to walk along that valley then up at the height they were at before than ran into a cliff that they couldn't climb down.

The three of them slowly descended down the hill they were on, doing what they could to hide their tracks. Kagome would follow behind her children, dragging a blanket with her bag on top. It was still a visible track, but it hid the fact that there were three beings walking upright. This was the only thing she could do as they walked on.

One thing that gave her hope was that they were beyond the halfway point before they had been separated from the eagles. Even if she didn't know how far she was from the harbor, it couldn't be no more than a few days walking. All she had were a few more days. She would make herself survive this.

**Eagle Youkai Village**

Inuyasha was growing impatient with the eagle youkai. He felt that they were trying to stall him. And maybe they were. If they were trying to keep Kagome hidden from him, as well as everyone else, he wouldn't let them get away with it.

Shutoushi had gathered up all able eagle youkai to go out and search for Kagome and her children. They had eaten a good meal for the long day ahead of them. Washijo provided Sango and Miroku with extra coats and furs so that they wouldn't freeze. They wouldn't need them now, but later on in the evening they would require them, like they had last night.

It was mid-morning when they were finally ready to take flight. Miroku decided that he would ride on one of the eagle youkai so that he could help more than he could on Kirara's back with Sango. Sango would stay on Kirara's back and Inuyasha would ride the same eagle he rode yesterday.

A half hour later, they were at the area where the Kagome was attacked. Inuyasha ordered them to go to the area where Kagome had fallen and start their search there before spreading out. He found himself chuckling at her luck that she was human. She wouldn't be able to travel far. He would be able to catch up with her.

**With Kagome**

No one said a word as they continued on their way. The children were having fun in the snow. They would pick some up and toss it as high as they could into the air, amazed as it floated back down onto the ground. Sometimes, they would throw the snow so that it would rain down on someone else, causing fits of giggles to erupt from them.

After seeing all of the demons yesterday, she felt relieved. Her children wouldn't question her about the bad guys. The attack proved to them that they were still being chased by the bad guys. It made her feel horrible. She was a horrible person. How could she tell them that she was using Naraku as an escape from Inuyasha just so she didn't have to tell her children that Inuyasha didn't choose her?

She stomped her feet into the snow as soon as Inuyasha popped into her mind. He wasn't to blame for her current situation. Her being stranded in the mountains was all of her doing. She was the one that ran away. She was the one that was wanted by Naraku. It was her. All her. Everyone had every reason and right to blame her for this.

Kagome let out a depressing sigh. She was slowly losing her strength. Her body felt cold and tired, as did the rest of her. Her heart was growing weak, her mind was growing fuzzy. Everything around her was fading in and out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would make it to the harbor.

Nightfall was upon them. She had her children dig another hold for them to climb into for the night. She was surprised that the demons that attack her and the eagles hadn't come after her. It was her that they wanted, she was their prize. So why leave her out here to freeze. Maybe they wanted her dead.

Once the hole had been dug, the children climbed in and Kagome followed so that she could cover them up with the excess snow. It was another night and eating granola bars and jerky. Everything else she had packed for food required cooking or hot water. She wasn't going to be able to build a fire here. What she hadn't told the children was that there was only enough prepared food for another two days.

There were a few other things that she hadn't told her children. She had cut back on the food that she ate so that they had enough. It was something she had heard stories about, mothers starving theirselves so that their children were able to eat. It was what it meant for her to be a mother; for her children to survive.

**Mountain Range**

**Day Three**

Kagome was doing her best to hide her weakening condition from her children. She made sure that she ate a little something in front of them to keep them from getting suspicious. They had started out on their journey at the first break of dawn. It wasn't until almost lunch time when they could see the sun. Once the sun was high in the sky, Kagome could make sure they were still headed in the right direction.

She trekked along a few steps behind her children, letting them be her guide. In no way was she angered by her situation. This way, not the eagle youkai, not her guide, not anyone knew where they were at. Alone, just the three of them, the way she wanted to be.

"Mommy!" Takeru yelled out.

Kagome looked up and saw someone standing in their path. With her vision fading, she couldn't see who it was. Her children ran up to her, standing in front of her to defend her if they had to. Kagome moved toward the person. It was the last person she had expected to see out here.

"How did you . . . ?" Kagome heavily breathed out. Kagome moved her children behind her, if anyone was going to do any protecting; it was going to be her.

"Your wound."

Kagome automatically placed her hands on the side where the cut was, the one that wouldn't heal, and the one that Kikyou gave to her. Kagome was surprised to find Kikyou all the way out here.

"I'm able to track you with it," Kikyou explained noticing Kagome's hand on her side.

Kagome bent down to be eye-level with her children. "Why don't you two scout ahead? The village shouldn't be too far off. Okay?"

The children looked at each other. "Wouldn't it be good if one of us stayed?" Amaya asked. She didn't like the woman her mother was talking to and didn't want to leave her alone with Kikyou.

"You both can run fast, so it won't matter. When mommy's done talking with the nice lady, I'll catch up."

The children nodded, knowing that what their mother really wanted was to be alone with the stranger. Amaya and Takeru ran off. Kagome watched as they left, leaving her alone with Kikyou. Kagome knew that Kikyou wasn't here to hurt her.

"Are they his?" Kikyou asked as she watched Kagome's children disappear.

"They are mine," Kagome replied coldly. "He . . . he chose not to be with us." Kagome sighed. "Why are you here?"

"You're leaving?" Kikyou inquired. She had been curious to track Kagome all the way out here, wondering if maybe she had found something relating to the jewel. If that was the case, she had to be out here before Kagura came looking for the bodies. Kikyou knew that Kagome wasn't dead and only told Kagura that she would find no trace of Kagome to buy her the time she needed.

"I am. My children aren't safe here."

"I'll always know where you are, and thus I will always know where they are," Kikyou explained to the doctor.

Kagome sighed as she twisted the toe of her shoes into the snow. "When I found the truth about my children, I did as much research as I could about their demon heritage. Apparently, inu-youkai have a familial bond. Since I am only human, I do not have that kind of bond with my children. However, Inuyasha does. According to my research, when that bond is severed, the male has thirty days to re-establish that bond, or the children will die. The children depend on their parent's youki to help establish their own youki so they can be on their own."

Kagome lifted up the sleeve of her coat to show Kikyou were forearm. Tiny marks were made as a counting device. "You can see that twenty-seven days have already passed since I severed the link. Using what knowledge of magic I have, I will be able to transfer their death to myself. You won't be able to track me when I'm dead. And I can easily send my children in the opposite direction to throw you off course," Kagome kindly explained to Kikyou.

Kikyou frowned. This wasn't good news at all. Why Kagome was chosen as the guardian of the jewel, she would never know. But if Kagome were to die, she would lose any chance she had at Naraku. Kikyou was bound to the life of a human, and had a limited number of years, whereas Naraku could live for hundreds of years to obtain his goal.

"I doubt Inuyasha agreed to this."

Kagome smirked at Kikyou's statement. "Inuyasha made his choice. I gave him a chance and he . . . he didn't want it. I . . . I think he's still in love with you."

Kikyou chuckled at that idea. "But I was you. He thought I was the girl in the alleyway. I was just _your_ copy."

"It doesn't matter. He made himself believe it was you, and so it was you that he fell in love with first. Your first love is the hardest one to let go of. Besides, we both know what kind of male Inuyasha truly is. He lives for the fight. Given the choice between a family and the war, he chose the war. I . . . I hate the war. I just . . . I just need to get my children somewhere safe before I die."

"Naraku wants your body, dead or alive."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure he does. However, we never get what we really want. Unless you are here to kill me, I better get going. I have something to do." Kagome walked up to Kikyou, standing shoulder to shoulder with the taller, willowy woman. "My death will not taint your hands. I wish you luck in killing Naraku. The War Dogs won't be able to do it without you. They'll need a powerful miko such as you, not a weak human like me."

With that said, Kagome tromped off through the snow, leaving Kikyou standing there to watch her walk off, looking more like some kind of wild animal from the fur hides she was wearing. Kikyou couldn't believe it. Kagome was a much nobler person than she could ever be. She was willing to sacrifice herself over and over again. Not only that, but she made it so that Kikyou remained truly innocent, never once killing a human. She slowly was beginning to see why Kagome was chosen as the guardian of the jewel.

Kikyou closed her eyes. Stretching her aura out, she could sense youkai in the vicinity. In particular, she could feel Inuyasha's aura. Kagome suggested that Inuyasha didn't care about her, but his presence said otherwise.

Kikyou found herself in a difficult situation. If Kagome were to die, any hope of recovering the remaining pieces of the jewel died with her. Naraku wouldn't be able to complete the jewel, but he already had a piece of it. For him to live out his days with just that chunk in his hands, he would be able to end the war with him as the victor. If Kagome were to live, she would continue to be hunted down for her entire life. Kikyou, for once, didn't know what to do.

**& & & & & & & & &**


	50. Sailing Day

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty Sailing Day**

**Seaside Village**

"See that boat?" Kagome said to her children as she pointed out a large ship docked in the harbor. It was a decent large cargo ship that carried people or materials, whoever could afraid the fare. The hull was recycled from some other ship and extra rooms, the captain's parlor were all reconstructed from anything that the shipwright could find. It wasn't impressive in its appearance, but the promise that it held to the three runaways was. "That's the boat we're going to ride on."

"When do we get to go on it?" Takeru asked. He'd never been on a boat before, though he had seen them a few times when they took a trip to the ocean when they lived in Hiroshima.

"Now," Kagome said with much relief, a soft smile finally gracing her dry lips.

The children cheered. Being on a boat looked like it was going to be exciting, with the clear blue salt water surrounding them, and with the waves.

Kagome secured the children in their room. "Amaya, would you put some protective _ofudas_ around the door so that no one other than the three of us can enter?" Amaya nodded at her mother's request. Kagome would've been able to do it, but she had no more miko powers. She would depend on her daughter's purity to protect them.

"I'm going to get us some food. Stay here. Okay?"

Kagome left their room and headed down the hallway, following the arrows and signs to make her way to the kitchen. She could smell food, and it smelt delicious, especially after surviving on granola bars and jerky for the last few days. Not that she ate much of it anyways.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any food available that we could have sent to our room?"

"Sure thing. Let me throw something up for you. How many?"

"Four," Kagome lied. Her children ate a lot and would need the extra food. She imagined that she deserved one last meal, like a prisoner awaiting their execution. "And we're in room 5."

The chef nodded and Kagome left. She needed to get some supplies from some of the stores and make some arrangements. There was a letter she needed to send out to the War Dogs. They still had her will. She wanted to make sure that it was still followed through, minus the changes she had contained in her letter; mainly that everything was going to Souta and Shippo.

Kagome walked down the street, checking out the stores and their goods to see what she needed and matched it up with what was available. Medical supplies and food that didn't require much cooking were on her list, as well as an assortment of clothing. Enough to get her children started.

She refused to cry. She refused to feel sorry for herself. All she was doing was protecting her children in the manner she felt was the best for them. If she had her way, she wouldn't have to leave. But Inuyasha . . . perhaps he wasn't ready to be a father. Maybe that is what kept him from coming back. He wasn't ready for the commitment a family required from him.

Inuyasha was no good to her if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his life for a family. For someone with inu-youkai instincts, it baffled her that he hadn't dragged her out of the shrine and locked her and the children up at the compound, no matter how much she didn't want to be there. She had run away from the compound and he didn't stop her. That shouldn't been her first clue.

Kagome entered a clothing shop and found what she would need. She wanted her children to have at least the basics for each of the different seasons. Even though they were hanyou and could easily handle weather changes, they were still children. She wanted them to be prepared for anything.

"Is this everything ma'am?" The shopkeeper asked.

Kagome nodded. She pulled out the sack with money and paid the clerk. Myouga wanted to make sure that she was well taken care of. The black pouch he had given her was filled with enough money to get her to wherever she chose to go. She was grateful to the old man for his care. Though she didn't understand why he had given her so much.

With the clothes in hand, Kagome wandered to the next shop, where she could purchase medicinal supplies. Amaya had learned a lot from Kaede about herbs, healing and about being a miko. Amaya was capable enough to take care of herself and Takeru.

It was Takeru that she was mostly worried about. He was too much like Inuyasha, brash and eager to use brute force to solve problems. Amaya kept the boy in order most of the time. But Amaya would need Takeru's strength as well. He was one to never give up.

Kagome was able to trade some of her medicines for the supplies. That saved her extra money. She reminded herself to slip the money pouch into the kids' backpacks when she returned back to their room. They would need it more than her. It would get them someplace safe.

Walking down the broken streets of the seaside village, Kagome couldn't get her thoughts organized. She had her children to worry about, her impending death and her encounter with Kikyou as the few things that she thought about. And then Inuyasha would pop up in her mind. What was he doing? How was he taking her departure? Did he know about the bond?

Would he go after the children? Search the ends of the earth for them? Or had he made his decision the day he played with them at the Goshinboku? His final goodbye. He never told her. She had given him a chance; he could have done anything with that chance. Say goodbye, and explain why he didn't want to come back. Or he could've come home to a family that was waiting for him. Then he told her that he didn't want that chance. Why was he so confusing?

Kagome continued her way down the street, so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't notice the presence sneaking up behind her. Like she could anyway. Without her miko abilities, as well as her failing health, she wasn't able to sense out youkai.

She tried to scream as a hand wrapped around her mouth and her waist, dragging her fighting form into an alley way. Her eyes shot open. No. She didn't want to go through this again. To be broken again moments before her death. She wouldn't want her children to see her like that. She wanted her last moments with them to be happy ones sp that one day, they might have the chance to be able to tell Souta and Shippo that she died happy, and in peace.

"I finally found you," the voice uttered close to her ear so that only she heard it.

Kagome screamed into her attacker's hand. She was caught.

**Mountain Range**

Kikyou looked up to find several eagle youkai flying around. Eagle youkai were not known for careless flying. It meant that this erratic flying pattern was intentional. They were searching for something. She knew that they were willing to fly passengers across the mountain range for a price. Was that how Kagome ended up in that valley?

She decided to just stay in her spot. They would come to her. No need for her to move around needlessly and waste her energy. She'd debated on whether or not to come here. Inuyasha and those eagle youkai weren't the only ones that were interested in searching the area for Kagome. Naraku wanted Kagome's body. Kagura would be around.

Kikyou flared her aura out for a moment to attract the attention of those in the vicinity. Whoever was interested in her presence would show. Whoever showed up, that was who was going to receive the information she had. The information was valuable. She could use it to secure herself with something she needed.

Within a minute, Kagura came swooping down on one of her feathers, landing a safe distance away from Kikyou, but close enough to speak with her. Inuyasha landed with his eagle youkai on the other side, so that Kikyou stood in between them. Inuyasha already had his weapon out, cursing at the scene he now faced.

"Kikyou. Kagura," he muttered. There could only be one reason why he found those two in this mountain range. They were looking for Kagome.

Kikyou raised her hands up as a sign of peace. "I'm not here to start a battle," she told Kagura and Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, he would listen to what she had to say, but he wouldn't stand down. Kagura smirked behind her fan.

"I know where Higurashi-sensei is," she spoke calmly, but loud enough for both parties to hear.

"What?" Inuyasha breathed out. But was she dead? Alive?

Kagura snapped her fan shut. "But you told me . . . "

"I had my reasons. I had to speak to her myself first."

"Where is she? Is she hurt? And the children?" Inuyasha blurted out his questions as the tip of his sword dropped into the snow. How could he have missed her if Kagome was just right here?

Kikyou raised an eyebrow at the sound of his voice, with each question, he sounded more and more worried. "Mmmm, and I was under the impression that you had no feelings for her and the children whatsoever."

Inuyasha growled at Kikyou. "You don't know anything about me," he yelled back at her his grip tightening and loosening around the hilt of his sword as he tried to calm down and to do this civilly for just a moment, just long enough to hear what she had to say.

"Say what you will. I'm here to tell both of you that if you want Higurashi-sensei, you will need to hurry." Kikyou knew she had their complete attention. "Two days. In two days any trace of her will be removed from this world."

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha argued. He hated when people decided to talk in cryptic speak. Why doesn't anyone just come out and say it plainly?

"Kagome has a plan," Kikyou started, not sure which parts she wanted to say and which ones she would keep to herself. She only wanted to share enough to be able to convince them to make a deal with her. Anything else was for her to know. "If her plan succeeds, Naraku won't get the whole jewel, however, any chance of killing him rests with her."

Kikyou knew of Kagura's desire to be free from Naraku. Inuyasha needed Naraku dead so that the war would end. This would be motivation for both of them to find Kagome and keep her alive.

"However, only one of you can save her. And it's not necessarily whoever finds her first."

"Where is she then?" Kagura asked. If she could work with Kagome, she might have a chance to get rid of Naraku once and for all. She knew that Kagome didn't like her, but, because she was indifferent about Kagome, she figured that Kagome didn't see her as the enemy, but only as someone working for the enemy. Kagura had never done anything to actually hurt Kagome except for that time in Hiroshima.

"I'll tell you both on one condition." She waited to get confirmation from them before going on. They nodded, so she continued. "I get to kill Naraku."

"Fine," Inuyasha blurted out. He didn't care who killed Naraku, as long as the guy died, the war would end and he'd be fine with that.

Kagura wasn't exactly happy with that condition, but Naraku's death, whether by her hand or by Kikyou's mean her freedom. That she was fine with. She nodded in the affirmative.

Kikyou took a deep breath. As soon as she told them where to go, they would be gone. Kikyou didn't know when Kagome's boat left, or if it already had. All she knew was that she needed to keep Kagome alive and only through Inuyasha was that possible. If Kagura found her first and returned Kagome to Naraku, Kagome would still die. Kikyou would be there to see the look on Naraku's face if that were to happen. To watch him scowl.

If Inuyasha found her, she wasn't sure exactly what would happen. She might live, the outcome she was hoping for, or Kagome would die if that bond she spoke of wasn't reestablished. Kagome had warned her that she had the ability to separate herself from her children. And the bond had to be with the children, and not with Kagome. That meant that Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't gone through the mate bonding ritual.

It was obvious that Inuyasha had hurt Kagome deeply. Kikyou knew that Inuyasha was an emotional male that tried to ignore his emotions as much as possible. He found emotions to be weak, and in that, he lost his true strength; the strength of love and the strength of a family to protect. Kikyou felt sorry for the hanyou for the first time.

"Northwest." She made sure she spoke the word clearly and loud. She was done talking and wouldn't say anymore.

Kagura immediately pulled out a feather and was up in the air. Inuyasha stood there cursing. He turned to the eagle youkai, told it something and then sheathed his sword before running along the valley in the direction she just mentioned. He didn't look at her when he ran by her. And she smiled. How wrong Kagome had been.

**Seaside Village**

Kagome's attacker pulled her deep into the alleyway as she struggled to free herself. Last time, she couldn't fight back, this time, she would. She stomped down heavily on her attacker's foot. He loosened his grip around her waist, giving her the chance to free herself. Dropping her bags, Kagome pulled herself away from her attacker.

But her attacker was quick, and grabbed her around her waist again, making sure she didn't have that chance to run away. Kagome continued to struggle. She was going to scream, but found that hand clamped over her mouth again.

"Goddamn it," her attacker cried out, keeping its voice down so that they didn't attract any attention.

Kagome jabbed her elbow into her attacker's side. She had to get away, because she couldn't fight for long. She just didn't have the energy or strength to. But her efforts were futile. Her attacker was much stronger, and wasn't deterred by her determination to not be a victim.

Kagome's attacker spun her around so that she could look at who it was that held her. But Kagome already knew. That voice. By the voice alone she knew. With her hands free, she resumed her own attack against her attacker.

SMACK!

Her right hand connected with her attacker's cheek. It stung, but she ignored it.

"You've got no right," she yelled at her attacker.

SMACK!

She connected again, across the cheek again. Her hand numb from the first slap.

"Damnit, woman," her attacker yelled.

Kagome readied her hand again, but her attacker stopped it. So, she reached up with her left hand.

SMACK!

"Fuckin' wench, quit that."

Her left wrist was caught too, so that she was unable to smack again.

Kagome pulled her knee up and connected right where it would hurt a man the most. He let go of her and cupped his manhood falling to the ground, crouched in the fetal position as he tried to quickly recover. Kagome took a few steps back. She found it hard to catch her breath. She didn't need this.

"My name isn't woman, or wench. And you should know that," Kagome yelled at him. She knew why he was here. And she knew how he got here. She would have to thank Kikyou later for causing her more problems than she needed. Kagome wiggled her way out of the coat that the eagle youkai have given her. She hadn't used her bracelet to cover its scent. It was a liability to her now. Using this moment, she grabbed her bags and started as fast as she could out of the alley.

"Go home, Inuyasha," she told him as she made it down the alleyway. Why did it feel so long?

Inuyasha regained from the attack on his manhood and stood up, still feeling a bit dazed. He went after her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back.

"No," he said, trying to stay calm, even though he really wanted to just yell at her.

"Fine, stay here, but I'm leaving."

"No," he said, his voice firm, but still clam. "Where are the pups?"

"They're fine. And they are going to live," she explained through her clenched teeth. It was getting harder and harder to yell, to even talk.

Inuyasha was surprised. He was told that she didn't know about the bond. So, this was good news. But, Kikyou said Kagome had only two days. What did that mean?

"You know."

"Yes. I know. Thanks for telling me. You or your brother was obligated to inform me about it, per your inu-demon laws. Luckily, I found out. And they will live without being bonded to you. So you can let me go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You made it obvious that you didn't want anything to do with us, with me. You made your choice, so I made mine. And because of that, you wouldn't be there to protect us. So I'm doing what I have to do to protect myself and _my_ children. Now, let me go," she warned him.

"I can't."

"Then I'll do it for you."

"Stop this Kagome," he begged her. He didn't want to see her go.

"Stop what? I offered you everything," she screamed at him, causing his ears to flatten. "I gave birth to your children. I love you. My children love you. I wanted a family with you. I was given a second chance at life to make sure you got that chance you wanted, that I wanted. And what do you do with it? You walked away. You ignored me. You ignored my children. I told you, you walk out there door and that was it. Now you live with your choice, and I'll live with mine."

"So that's it then?" He asked her, hoping that maybe she would give in.

"Yes. I don't know why you're so confused about this. _You_ were the one that walked out, not me."

"What about your brother, Shippo, Kaede?" He was trying to stall her, anything to keep her around. If he lost her, he wouldn't be able to find her. He knew she wore that damn bracelet, meaning that the kids were wearing it too.

"What about them?" She asked back. She held no emotion for them in her voice.

"What about them?" He repeated in disbelief. "They miss you. They're fuckin' worried about you and the pups."

"Of course they are. Does that mean I'm supposed to go crawling back to them? No. It doesn't. And you can't make me feel guilty about it. I told you, I've made my choice. We all worry about those we care about. But the safety of my children is the most important thing to me, and I won't let you or anyone else stop me."

Kagome used the energy she had saved up during their little _talk_ to get her arm free from his grasp. She knew that if she made it out of the alleyway, Inuyasha wouldn't try to grab her, for the people in the village would protect her from him. She was so close too.

Inuyasha followed her. He wouldn't, couldn't, let her out of his sight. Kikyou had told him that she was the key to ending this war. But that just wasn't his only reason. Over the course of the month, he realized the mistake he made. The one thing in life that he wanted was right in front of him and he was afraid. Afraid that once he had it, he would end up losing it. But then, he couldn't lose what he didn't have.

She was right. She had given it all to him. He hadn't exactly walked away from it, he only hid from it. And the moment he knew what he had to do, she was gone. Even now, with his eyes on her retreating form, she was still gone. But how did she manage to avoid the inu-familial bond?

Kagome stumbled when her foot tripped over a piece of cement from the street. She fell hard onto the ground. As the day neared, she found it harder to do any of the regular stuff she needed to do, like walking. Even hearing and seeing was difficult. It would be soon, maybe too soon.

Inuyasha was by her side, wanting to help her up, but he knew that she didn't want it. But still . . . he couldn't leave her. Instead, he stood nearby, watching as she struggled to stand on her own two feet. What was wrong with her?

"Kagome," he whispered. She was just as stubborn as he was. She refused help when she needed it the most. She finally made it to her feet and slowly walked toward the boat. She knew he was right behind her. Her children couldn't see him. They might think that it was safe to go back.

"I'll take them."

Kagome froze. Inuyasha was desperate to keep her and the children in the country. He needed to bring them back, at least to the shrine. If they boarded that boat, if they made it to the Korea's or the Russia, he knew that they would be gone for good. He would never let that happen.

She started walking again, quicker. _Never_, she told herself. No one would ever take her children away from her. Naraku succeeded once. But never again. Not even their own father. She wouldn't let him use them against her.

Inuyasha stayed just a few steps behind her. She was heading toward the boat. So, the children were on the boat. He was that close to losing them. A few more hours and . . . He didn't want to think about that. Now that he had them, he wasn't going to let them go.

Inuyasha was able to catch Kagome before she fell from the explosion that occurred in the harbor. Debris went flying all around, as well as ashes. People were running around, screaming. Inuyasha helped Kagome to sit up, her eyes never leaving the burning boat.

She couldn't even scream. Instead, tears silently streamed down her cheeks. She could feel Inuyasha clutch onto her, trying to comfort her, as well as himself. Kagome pulled herself from him, crawling along the ground towards the destroyed boat.

"Kagome!" A voice rang out above the other screams of the crowd. Kagome stopped. Sitting on the ground, she turned to see who it was that was calling out to her. Inuyasha was still by her side, but she ignored him the best she could.

"Kagome! There you are." A woman spoke when she spotted the raven-haired girl. She kneeled down next to Kagome. "Are you all right?"

Kagome shook her head. Who, who would do such a thing? That boat was her ticket to freedom. Her vehicle for safety and someone destroyed it.

"Come on," the woman said, helping Kagome onto her feet. She glanced over at the silver-haired hanyou. "Thank you for helping her. But I can take it from here."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Where she goes, I go."

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but you can't go where Kagome is going."

"The hell I can't."

The woman chuckled. "Kagome will now be staying at the monastery, women only."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll sit outside."

The woman sighed. "If that is your wish."

"Ayumi," Kagome croaked out. "My children . . . "

Ayumi nodded. "They are in Buddha's hands. We must get you someplace safe." Ayumi lead Kagome down the street, Inuyasha was right behind them, keeping his senses on high alert. The attack on the boat was an attack on her. And his children . . .

He closed his eyes tightly, trying his best to hold back the tears. And he never got to say goodbye. They died because of him. If . . . if only he did things differently. If he went to Kagome like he should have, then they would have been safe, in New Tokyo. This was his punishment.

It wasn't long out of the seaside village and up the mountain path to the secluded grounds that houses the monastery. He could sense only females. Nuns. Buddhist nuns. The girl that was helping Kagome knew her. She had said that Kagome was staying at the monastery, but that didn't make any sense. Kagome left the children on the boat while she stayed in a place away from that.

That wasn't the Kagome he knew. The mother of his pups would never abandon her children. It was a quality he admired in her. Except for her taking them away from him. He couldn't blame her, but she had no right to. And now they would both suffer from their choices.

**& & & & & & & &**


	51. Fly Free Pretty Birdie

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and One Fly Free Pretty Birdie**

**Mountainside Monastery**

The monastery was no more than an old mansion that the women had taken over. It was surrounded by lush gardens and farmed fields. The building itself was well cared for. There was no electricity, no plumbing, a real throw back to the days of old. But it was a place that seem far removed from the onslaught of the war.

Ayumi stopped. She turned to look at Inuyasha with a sad smile on her face. "If you wish to wait, that bench is as far as you are allowed." Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the stone bench just on the other side of the gates to the monastery. Ayumi entered the gates and was greeted by other women who helped her with Kagome.

This whole thing just didn't sit right with Inuyasha. Never would he have thought that Kagome would leave her children, their children, alone like that. It was stupid. And now it had cost her and him the lives of their children.

Inuyasha was stupid for not realizing what Kagome had said to him that night was the truth. He caused them pain by being away from them. Why didn't he take her in his arms? Why couldn't he hold her?

Was it because he still saw Kikyou? That night in the alleyway, for so long he believed that it was Kikyou that to learn it wasn't her was more of a shock than knowing that it was Kagome. Kagome had accused him of still having those types of feelings that interfered with his chance. Maybe she was right.

Still, Kagome had grown on him. The times she rode on his back, the time she taught him about his sword, the kiss they shared at her home in Hiroshima, he never had experiences like that with Kikyou. Kikyou didn't want anything to do with him and Kagome seemed to want it all.

Love, a family, he had it. He was so close. It was the one thing he believed he would never have. Perhaps that was the problem. He still believed that somehow he didn't deserve it. Kagome had forgiven him. Her family had forgiven him. But had he forgiven himself?

Looking up in the sky with his amber orbs, he could no longer fight back the tears. His own flesh and blood were dead. And he had let them die. He should've fought for them. Hard. His youkai had demanded it from him and he ignored it. And in the end, he would suffer the fate he brought upon himself, to live alone with no love, no family of his own. He couldn't even blame the gods on this one.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked over to see Sango and Miroku swooping down on Kirara's back to land just a few feet from him. After making sure he had no evidence of even thinking about crying, he stood up and walked over to them.

"The harbor, it's on fire. Did you find Kagome?" Miroku asked as he dismounted from Kirara's back.

Inuyasha nodded, though he couldn't meet their looks. "Yeah," he spoke at a level that Miroku had to strain to hear. "I found Kagome."

"Oh, thank the Gods," Sango said relieved.

The eagle youkai had found Sango and Miroku and told them about Inuyasha's meeting with Kikyou. They headed off in the northwest direction that she spoke and the smoke from the burning boats caught their attention. Kirara then picked up Inuyasha's scent and brought them here.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I was still too late."

"Wha . . . what do you mean?" Sango asked as she walked up to her commander.

"Takeru and Amaya were on the boat."

Sango's went wide as soon as her mind made the connection. He didn't have to say which boat. Inuyasha wouldn't have said anything. They were on _that_ boat. No one survived. That was what they had been hearing.

Sango turned to Miroku, not sure how to feel. It wasn't possible. Takeru. Amaya. Dead? That just . . . it wasn't . . . why them?

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked as he took Sango in his arms. She was still too stunned to do anything other than stand there.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kag . . . Kagome and I saw the boat explode."

"So Kagome is alive?"

Inuyasha looked behind him at the monastery. "She's in there. She . . . she wants to be alone."

"Naraku may have been behind it," Miroku spoke softly. It was better for him to think about this logically and not get his emotions involved. "Since he failed with the eagle youkai, this may have been his last chance to capture her before she disappeared."

Inuyasha sat back down on the stone bench. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters Inuyasha. As long as Kagome is alive, he'll continue to come after her. He'll continue to hurt those that matter most to her. Souta, Shippo, Kaede, they are all at risk."

"I couldn't even fuckin' protect my pups, how the hell am I going to protect anyone else?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. Miroku took a step back, away from Inuyasha, taking Sango with him.

Inuyasha needed time alone to mourn. Miroku escorted Sango back to Kirara. He helped her onto the cat demon's back. He glanced at Inuaysha.

"We'll come back in a day. I'm going to investigate the fire. Don't do anything rash till then Inuyasha."

With that said, Kirara flew off with her passengers. Inuyasha didn't even watch them go. Nothing mattered now. He found himself wishing he never wanted to enter the Pack. Then he would have never raped Kagome. Then there would never be the children.

But would that have stopped Kagome from falling in love with him? He still would have had to protect her because of the jewel. Would it have stopped him from falling in love with her? If that was true, he wouldn't have the rape to keep them apart. Things might have worked out for them.

Unless they weren't meant to be together.

And that was the thought that bothered him as night fell and he tried to find some rest.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up in her room. She was immediately greeted with fresh flowers as well as fresh fruit available for her to eat. Set on the table in the simple room was a simple yukata for her to wear during the rest of her days at the monastery. Her last and only day at the monastery.

Stripping herself of the clothes that she had worn when she had been brought in, Kagome gently brushed her finger across the markings that counted down the days. She wouldn't be alive to make the mark of the thirtieth day.

Grabbing an apple from her pick of fruit, she headed out to the gardens to peacefully live out the final moments of her life. She had chosen this place for a reason. This place was where her parents were cremated. Their ashes had been scattered in the gardens so that their bodies could give life to those still living. Kagome had to have her body not only cremated, but her ashes scattered so that no one could resurrect her.

Kagome was not one to wish death upon herself as just some easy escape. She had a long time to think about her decision. It was the countless number of lives that would suffer at the hands of Naraku that truly convinced her that sacrificing herself was for the best. She didn't want to live out her days being chased by a mad man, living in constant fear, never knowing when or how she would die.

For this, she knew. She would die in her sleep, peacefully, without pain, without remorse, without fear. The monastery would allow her mind to let go of that which kept her soul bound to the realm of the living so that she could meet with her parents before the Gods decided whether or not she was worth reincarnating. Oh how she wanted to see her mother, to be in her arms once again.

Kagome believed that in her death, Naraku would be kept from his goal and that would allow those that opposed him to give him what he deserved on this earth. Kikyou would be much better at guarding the jewel than she could ever be. Kagome was no longer a miko. She had lost her powers that night in the alleyway, but they were sustained by the jewel that was hidden away in her body. Once all traces of its power faded from her body, she began to live her life as a normal human being.

And that was how she planned on dying. At dusk, she would lie down in her bed, surrounded by nuns that would chant for the goodness within her body to spread to those that needed it as her soul started the process of leaving this world to the next. Then, her body would be cleaned and prepared for cremation, which would happen at dusk. After more chants and prayers, the nuns would ask the gods to protect her spirit as well as the ashes of her body so that she couldn't be used for evil.

None of this frightened her. It calmed her to know exactly how she was going to die and how her body was to be treated, even though she would never be conscious of it. It was a huge relief to know that in death, someone would be there to take care of her.

"Morning Kagome."

Kagome smiled. She bowed lightly to the nun and friend. "Good morning Ayumi. How are things this morning?"

Ayumi frowned. "That hanyou that was with you yesterday refuses to leave. And I worry about his safety. He has impaled himself into our barrier several times. He calls out your name in dire desperation. It is a sad sight."

Kagome glanced over in the direction of where the front gates sat. Inuyasha. The only thing in this world that would interfere in her peaceful death. She wouldn't be able to die properly if she knew that he was out there, calling for her as she took her last breaths.

"Kagome, please, speak with him," Ayumi begged, sitting down next to Kagome on the cool, green grass. "I think you need to explain to him exactly what is going on. You won't find peace in your death if he won't accept it."

"He will never accept my death. But he's never accepted much of me to begin with. I don't think my words will reach him."

"But, at least try. He needs it more than you may realize."

Kagome sighed, and then smiled as she nodded to Ayumi. Ayumi was right. She could die knowing that she explained it all to him. Whether he accepted it or understood it was his problem, not hers. Kagome, standing bowed to the nun and headed toward the front gates to meet with Inuyasha.

**The Front Gates**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he rammed his body into the invisible barrier, only to be thrown back like he had been throughout the night and this morning. "Kago . . . "he stopped when he saw her walking towards him. He paused at the sight of her.

Her hair hung down, long along her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple blue _yukata_ and her feet were left barefoot. But she looked stunning. She was a natural beauty. Her walk held a confidence that he'd never seen before.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she spoke softly with a smile graced on her face.

Inuaysha was surprised that she wasn't yelling at him to go away and leave her alone. He backed away from the barrier and watched as she passed through the gates as well as the barrier.

"Let's sit, shall we?" She suggested as she motioned to the stone bench.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything, but he followed her over to the stone bench and sat down next to her, keeping some distance from her. He didn't want to scare her away.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asked as her eyes roamed the scenery around them. The sun was rising over the mountains, adding heat to the coolness of the morning. They were surrounded by nothing but nature, other than the monastery.

Inuyasha nodded to her question. It was nice. He'd always preferred the outdoors to the city.

"Inuyasha, I must say some things to you and I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say. Can you do that for me? Please?"

She sounded so sincere and fragile. Again, he just nodded, afraid that if he spoke one word, he would say the wrong word and send her away.

"I am not here by chance. This place is a part of my family's tradition. It's a place where all Higurashi's go to when they die." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face. He understood what she was telling him. "I've come here to die, Inuyasha. I never intended to ride the boat across the water. Takeru and Amaya were to ride it alone, and onto the other side, they would've found freedom, as well as a friend of mine to take care of them on the next leg of their journey."

"I have to die, Inuyasha. I was able to transfer the children's death to me. I could never watch them die knowing that I could prevent it myself. They never knew. But I found another reason for my death. Even if I were to survive, Kikyou would always be able to find me, through the wound she gave me. Only in my death would I finally be able to be free from her, from Naraku, from the jewel, from this war. I don't think I was meant to be alive during this time."

Kagome watched as a flock of sparrows flew from the tree they had been perched in, and ascended high into the sky. Soon, she could fly with them. Soon, she would be free. She turned her gaze back to Inuyasha. His head was hung down, bangs hiding the golden eyes that stared at the ground. Kagome reached out and took one of his hands in hers. He gasped at her touch. It held little warmth as the blood circulating through her body was slowing down.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I just wish that . . . that you loved me back enough. I'm not angry at you anymore for it. You had your reasons for doing what you did and I can't condone you for it. All I want is for you to be happy, Inuyasha, even if it wasn't with me. When my body is cremated, the scent of me will vanish from you, and I will be able to give you a chance at the life you want when you're ready for it."

"The rest of my family remains at the compound. See that they are taken care of. Tell Souta of this place so that when his time comes, he will be laid to rest here as well. He's the last of my family."

Kagome reached up with her hand and caressed Inuyasha's damp cheek. She couldn't cry, but she could barely smile as well.

"Win this war. You, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru all have the tools that are needed to win. And then live, Inuyasha. Live your life the way you want to, regardless of what anyone thinks of you. Fall in love with the one you're destined to be with and have the children that are born from an act of love. Takeru. Amaya. Their birth was a miracle. But as quickly as miracles appear, they disappear just as fast. I think the Gods gave them to me so that I was able to do what I had to do, what we had to do together. But that has expired. And it's meant to be like this Inuyasha because there is nothing to save me, no container spells, no Tensaiga. There are no more miracles meant for me."

"I need you to let me go. Let us go. Since you couldn't give me your love, at least give me some peace in my death."

Kagome found herself with nothing left to say to him. She knew he would find it difficult to move on, but he would eventually. Her death would start him down that path. He would mourn her, mourn the children, be angry, be depressed, feel guilty, and then someone else would come along. Someone with the power to heal his wounds. Someone who could complete his heart. Something she wasn't able to do no matter how much she may have wanted to.

Kagome removed her hands from Inuyasha as she was ready to go. She tried pushing herself up from the stone bench, but found that her strength had left her. To get back inside, she would need the help of one of the nuns.

"Ayumi," she called out, her voice soft as she wasn't allowed to yell. One because of the death ritual and two, she just couldn't. "Ayumi," she said again, trying to be a bit more forceful with her voice.

Ayumi was by her side and helped her to her feet. Another nun as also with her and together they escorted Kagome back through the barrier.

"I would like to sit in the flower garden for a few hours," she requested, glancing at Ayumi and then to the other nun.

The nuns nodded and carefully followed her instructions.

Inuyasha couldn't watch. He heard her words. Carefully listening to each one float from her lips to his sensitive ears. He wasn't sure if her lack of emotion was due to her having no strength, or if she had been able to accept those things as her truth. But the real truth, the one that he knew: she would die without knowing that he loved her back.

He loved her. Needed her. Wanted her. Craved her. And those were the reasons why he was so afraid. He would depend on her like none other and if anything were to happen to her, he would more lost than he had ever been. But fear of the unknown had never kept him away from anything, only fear of losing Kagome and his pups kept him from her. And now, now he found himself in that unknown place. His pups, his flesh, his future, his Kagome, there were going to be gone forever.

She wanted him to live. To live life without her. But how could he? How could he move on and find someone else when he would only be reminded of the mistakes in his life. If faced with love again, would he run away, like he did with Kagome?

Was this a hanyou curse? The people who loved him were dying or dead. His father, his mother, his pups and Kagome. They were all gone. His greatest love of being alone was coming true. He could not have stopped his father's or his mother's death, but the death of Takeru, Amaya and Kagome were all within his power. He was the reason why he would be alone.

Inuyasha remained sitting on the stone bench as thoughts of suicide played with his fragile emotions. What good was life if Kagome wasn't there? She made his life worth living. But her wish was for him to live and he couldn't ignore that. He . . . he was lost, alone, and afraid. The worst of his human weaknesses.

His senses betrayed him for he hadn't sensed the girl sitting on the bench next to him. Looking over, he found that nun that had picked Kagome up from the village, Ayumi was there. She looked worried as she gazed down at the ground.

"May . . . may I ask you a question?" Ayumi asked, her eyes still staring at the rocks and dirt underneath her naked feet.

Inuyasha lightly nodded. It wouldn't matter. There was nothing left. The sun would set soon. He would hear the chants and prayers of death and then Kagome would be no more. It was as simple as that.

"I . . . I overhead Kagome's conversation with you. I'm sorry for that. But Kagome is a dear friend of mine. I received word from her two weeks ago that she was coming here to die. I was astonished at first, but it was my duty to help her anyway I could. It's hard to watch someone so kind, someone like Kagome to die. I've seen many deaths and Kagome's will be the hardest one for me to accept. I never thought that the Gods would be so cruel. She's a ray of hope in these dark times. Unless the Gods are saving her from a fate so horrible." Ayumi realized that she had yet to ask her question, but he didn't seem to mind that she had babbled on about nothing.

"My question concerns her death. I've never known anyone who could predict the time and manner of their death. I've know many who knew that they would die soon, but not like this. Kagome told you that she had been able to transfer her children's death to her. I . . . I don't understand what she meant by that and I would like to ask you if you would be willing to explain it to me."

Inuyasha inhaled and then slowly exhaled. He glanced over at the girl. She had to be the same age as Kagome. She wasn't ugly, but she did not possess the beauty of Kagome. Her wide eyes begged with him to give her some insight into Kagome's situation.

Inuyasha sat up. He decided to tell the girl about his family tradition. About his great mistake and how Kagome used her stubbornness and intelligence to save her children and take their death into herself instead. And even though her children were now in the '_hands of Buddha'_ as Ayumi had said, Kagome was not spared from it. Her death would grant both of them a certain type of freedom. A freedom he didn't want.

Ayumi nodded her head as she listened intently.

**Seaside Village**

Sango and Miroku talked to several witnesses to find out what they could about the explosion at the harbor. It was a big surprise to everyone. Because of the mountains and the water, much of the war had passed by them as they had nothing to offer those directly involved in the battles.

"Excuse me," Miroku said as he tapped a harbor worker on the shoulder. The man turned around and smiled at Miroku. "I was hoping you could help us. We're trying to determine what happened in the harbor earlier today, the explosion."

"Were there any youkai involved?"

The worker shook his head. "Nope, I don't think so. There aren't many demon types around here. Most hate the water, the colder weather. Get a few, but haven't had any in a few weeks. The eagle youkai are regular visitors but we don't really consider them youkai."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. From her research, Naraku only worked with youkai. He didn't bother with manipulating humans to carry out his work.

"Yup, pretty sure. Besides, there was no reason to attack that boat."

Miroku and Sango exchanged curious looks.

"Would you mind elaborating on that sir?"

The harbor worker stopped fiddling with the ropes he was working on trying to untangle. He dropped it onto the wooden dock and turned to talk to those questioning him.

"It was just a simple fishing boat. Nothing more. It wasn't even in the best of conditions. No weapons, a weak motor. I'm not that sad to see it go, but a loss is a loss."

"Would it have been possible to secure passage on such a ship?" Miroku asked.

"Sure. It's not like we require any kind of papers, or documentation. If you have food, medicine or money, then that's good enough for us. No one likes to be asked a million questions, so we don't ask them."

"Did a woman with two children try to obtain passage on that boat?" Miroku was hopeful.

The harbor worker just shrugged. "Dunno. I don't bother with that. If there were any arrangements they would have been made with the captain of the boat."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other with smiles. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Can we speak with the captain?" Sango inquired.

The harbor worker laughed. "Can you speak to the dead?"

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"You mean . . . "Sango looked over at the floating debris of the blown up boat as it floated in its dock.

"'Fraid so. The captain, his first mate, and the engineer went down with their pathetic boat. Damn honorable way for them to die. We'll miss 'em. They were good guys."

Miroku and Sango's shoulders dropped. "Thank you for your time sir," Miroku said before he and Sango headed back to land. Once they made it away from the docks, Sango fell onto the ground in a sitting position.

"Who . . . who knew? Who knew that Kagome and her children were coming here? And other than Naraku, who had reason to keep her in the country?"

Miroku sat down next to her, ignoring glares from those who had to walk around them. "Well, Myouga knew that Kagome was coming here, however, he wanted to see her flee the country, so I doubt he would try to stop her. And as to your second question, the only other people who had reason to keep her in the country other than Naraku are Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, and you can count Inuyasha as well."

"But Inuyasha was with us the whole time and I don't see him killing his children. While Sesshoumaru had reasons to, this wouldn't be a good tactic for him for he would lose Kagome's help. And as for Kikyou . . . I don't know about her. I don't think she would do it."

"Why do you say that Sango dear?"

"Just from when I spent time with her at the miko compound. She has a love for children, all children that is typical of miko. If she were to ever kill a child, she would lose her innocence. All she wants to do is kill Naraku. I don't think she would risk her innocence if it meant giving up Naraku."

"I believe you are quite correct Sango."

"Then where does that leave us?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know Sango. But something tells me we don't have much time to figure it out before it doesn't matter anymore.

**Monastery**

Kagome lied down on the futon that the nuns had laid out for her in the room where she would meet with death. The nuns did their best to make it as comfortable for her as possible. They wrapped a blanket over her cold form so that she would not shiver from her own body. Candles were lit and provided enough light for her darkening eyes to see and incensed burned to provide her with a scent that would calm her nerves, as well as her soul.

There was no last meal. Kagome did not even feel the need to eat. All she wanted to do was to close her eyes. Her family was waiting for her. And then she would wait for Souta, then they would be together forever in a place where war could never hurt them.

_Aham sukhito homi. Niddukkho homi. Avero homi. Abyaapajjho homi. Aniigho homi._

A group of five nuns sat in the room with her, chanting beautiful words of _The Sublime Attitudes_ that would send her soul to its rightful place. It would protect her while her body died and her soul detached itself. It was a dangerous time for her. If Kikyou or anyone with a background in magic got a hold of her body before cremation, she could be used as a puppet with no free will. There had to be no opportunity for anyone to use her ever.

Her breaths were steady and slow. She remained still as she didn't have the strength or the need to move any of her muscles. This was the death she was meant to die. No pain, no blood, no nightmares. Her mind was clear and filled with only happy thoughts. She was ready. She was ready to go to sleep and never wake up.

Her soul would fly with the birds up into the clear blue skies and beyond into the waiting arms of those that loved her until her next life was ready.

**& & & & & & & &**

**Author's Note:**

Translation notes:

_Aha.m sukhito homi_ - May I be happy.

_Niddukkho hom_ - May I be free from stress & pain.

_Avero homi_ - May I be free from animosity.

_Abyaapajjho homi_ - May I be free from oppression.

_Aniigho homi_ - May I be free from trouble.

This type of chanting is considered extremely important in the Buddhist tradition. It helps to guarantee a calm mind at death, which will help when the mind is reborn in its next life. There seems to be no specific chant for the dying (from what I could tell) and that any Buddhist scripture or chant will do.

roshully


	52. My Soul is Yours to Take

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Two My Soul is Yours to Take**

The final sleep.

_Momento mori_.

The heart has grown weary and its constant life rhythm has slowed to a snail pace before it will stop. The lungs fill with little air, a deflating balloon. The other organs cease their functions; the kidneys no longer cleanse the blood that has trickled through the convoluted system of veins and arteries, the liver and other stomach organs no long have a reason to offer metabolism to the body, digest food and provide for it nutrients to sustain life.

The candles had no more use as her dull eyes fluttered shut one last time. The choral chanting of the nuns faded out until there was nothing left to be heard. It was time for sleep, sleep for her mind, sleep for her body, and sleep for her soul.

Her consciousness was surrounded only by the blackness that she had created in her mind. It would be where she would wait for her awareness to slip away, where a bright light would engulf her and bring her to her final home, a place with her friends and family, where they could laugh and be happy forever. Finally, there would be some kind of peace.

Kagome had only felt peace like this a few times in her life. It was so comfortable. Better than being wrapped up in a warm, soft blanket on a cool night. She had wondered what it would be like to sleep on a cloud, snuggling into the fluffiness of the white cotton objects that floated up high in the sky. Now she knew.

Would she dream tonight when sleep would take over before letting go on her last journey? What would she dream of? A time long ago when she was young and with her parents? A happy moment with her children? Or something that she would never have? Perhaps, in her dream, she would find the answers to the questions that had eluded her. Yet, it was possible that she would have no dreams at all.

Death was the one thing she could count on. Not happiness, sadness, nor love. Gods, demons, humans, and animals would meet death sooner or later. It was natural. Not to be feared, but to be accepted as a part of life. Kagome had lived her life. Now that she had done what she had to, there was nothing left for her to do but to die.

There were things she would miss. She wouldn't deny that. But she figured that cravings for oden and the need to solve the mysteries of history would disappear when her soul reached a place were the matters of earth would be of no concern to her.

All of her finances were in order. Someone with power had her will so that her last wishes would be carried out. And she said all that had to be said to those that she cared about.

These thoughts slowly shimmered from her consciousness as the final sleep gently rolled over her mind. This was it. She took a final sigh, encouraging her last moment to come quickly and quietly.

**Monastery Gates**

Ayumi glanced over at Inuyasha. It didn't take anything special to see how much pain Inuyasha was in. He possessed a lot of power, enough to take out the entire monastery if provoked. And all he did was remain still, as if he was dying along with Kagome. Not a physical death, but an emotional one.

"Can you save her?" Ayumi blurted out.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I couldn't do it alone," he replied, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs, letting his silver hair shield his face from the nun. "I would need my pups, but . . . "he choked on the words.

"Pups? Oh, you mean your children. Where are they?"

He turned his head away from her even though with his hair down, she couldn't see his face. "They were on that boat, in the harbor today."

Ayumi's face lit up. "You mean you're the father of Kagome's children? Takeru and Amaya."

"Uh, yeah, if you could call me that. I . . . "he stopped. Could he really say that he was their father? Other than provide the male half of the biology needed to create children, was he really a father? He did what he could, and then he didn't.

Ayumi scooted closer to the miserable hanyou. "What? You may tell me. I don't understand how you can save Kagome with the help of your children."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he sobbed out. "My pups are . . . gone. Kagome will be gone. There's nothing left."

Ayumi reached out and placed her hand on Inuyasha's back, gently rubbing it up and down, doing what she could to help the hanyou find some comfort. There was much more to Kagome than she had realized. Kagome hadn't said much when she explained to Ayumi that she was dying. It was from the hanyou that she might find the truth behind the death of her friend.

"Inuyasha. Please. Tell me. How can we save Kagome? I . . . I don't believe that it is her time to die. Kagome . . . Kagome has a spirit about her that can't die, not when we need her the most. Time is running out. If there is something, anything that can be done, we must try it. Even if it doesn't work, I can't let her go knowing that there was something that could've been done. Please."

Inuyasha actually looked over at the nun. She was now on the ground, on her knees, almost praying to him for some miracle. Kagome said that there were no more miracles for her. But, the look on Ayumi's face . . . Miracles didn't come about just because people sat on their asses. When was Inuyasha one to give up?

He sat up, ready to tell her once and for all that there was no way to save Kagome and she would have to accept that. Kagome made him accept it. And if he was going to accept it, so was everyone else, no matter what they thought or said.

"I need to re-establish my youki link with my pups so that Kagome can live. But without my pups, there isn't a damned thing I can do. Now that you know that, you can leave me alone. Kagome is dying. She told me to accept it. To move on. And I'm sure she'd want everyone else to do the same thing."

Ayumi stood up as Inuyasha turned away from her. Her hands were on her hips and she glared her innocent eyes at the hanyou. "So, that's it. You're willing to just give up?"

"Yes, goddamn it."

"Do you love her?"

Inuyasha stood up and stared at the nun who seemed to be challenging him. "Yes, I love her. I love her more than I can stand. And that's what scares me. For me, with demon blood in me, love is . . . love is a weakness. Kagome gave me everything I've ever wanted and I threw it away. That's who I am. That's . . . "his voice softened as he started to say these things out loud. "That's what she knows me as."

Ayumi walked up to Inuyasha, unafraid of his hanyou status; his claws and his fangs. She grabbed his arms and forced him to continue to look at her. "How much do you love her?"

"I would trade places with her if I could, but . . . but that would only piss her off. Besides, she . . . she wouldn't want to live without her pups, uh, children."

"If you had a chance to save Kagome, would you?"

What kind of question was that? Wasn't the answer obvious? It was to him. But, his actions did speak otherwise. Even Kagome would doubt him if he said he would trade places with her. Perhaps, he needed to act differently, honestly.

Inuyasha glanced at Ayumi. She stared at him with wide, intense eyes that were also very understanding. Were all nuns like that? Was that how they stuffed salvation down people's throats? He gulped as he nodded at her question.

"I would."

Ayumi stood up, determined to learn the whole truth and nothing but. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged him toward the gates.

"The . . . the barrier," he reminded her. That barrier hurt like hell and he wasn't going to let her just pull him against it. "Hey, I said . . . "

"I know. But it'll accept you now."

Inuyasha stopped so that Ayumi couldn't pull on him anymore. "What do you mean?"

Ayumi turned to him with a knowing smile on her face. She walked around so that she was now behind him. With all of her strength, she pushed him hard against his back and sent him stumbling forward, through the barrier and past the gates. He turned to look back at her as she came walking up to him.

"See." She grinned at the look of disbelief on his face. She continued to tug him toward the structure where Kagome was taking her last breaths.

Inuyasha remained quiet and complied with Ayumi's weird actions. Nuns weren't supposed to act like this. She had almost devious look on her face that gave Inuyasha a slight chill. His youkai seemed to be okay with it. So he was going to trust her just enough for her to do whatever it was that she had planned.

"Hurry. Hurry," she encouraged him to move fast. For a petite female, she could be rather speedy. He found himself having to rely on much more of his youkai strength to keep up with her.

Inside the monastery and down the hall he followed only to stop when she did. He glanced over and found himself in front of a shouji door. He gulped. Was this . . . was Kagome behind those doors dying? How did that help him save her? What purpose would seeing her dying be to him?

Ayumi opened the doors and literally pushed Inuyasha inside the room. It was a simple room with futons on the floor and a lamp keeping things lit well enough to be seen. But what he saw stunned him. He found that he couldn't breathe didn't want to breathe. Breathing might spoil it.

"Is this real?" He asked Ayumi in a hushed voice.

She nodded, confirming the sight. "We don't deal in illusions and trickery. It's because of that I have brought you here."

Inuyasha walked over to the futons and looked down at the sleeping form. But with his senses, he couldn't tell if asleep was what it was. He couldn't tell much of anything. Only what his eyes saw.

Oh, if Kagome wasn't dying, he would kill her for this.

Bending down, he pulled down the blankets and examined the arm of the sleeping form. Yep, it was there. That goddamn bracelet with the concealing spell. The spell concealed everything except the actual physical presence of its wearer. Not only had Kagome worn such a piece, but his pups as well.

He didn't know if Kagome was smart or not. Inuyasha turned to look at Ayumi.

"How much do you know about dark magic?"

"A little. We see it sometimes when we treat those that have wounds and against our better judgment, we learned it, only to help others. Why?"

"Kagome has a wound that was tainted with dark magic. It was one of the reasons why she chose to die. Kikyou . . . the one that wounded her, uses it to track her."

Ayumi sighed lightly. "We might be able to create a smell that will render this Kikyou unable to track her, but it won't heal the wound completely. I have seen it." Ayumi took a step forward. "Are you going to save her?"

Inuyasha smirked, his skin warming up with an overabundance of feelings. "I am now."

He turned to the sleeping form in the futon. "Oi, wake up," he yelled.

The sleeping form tried to grab the blanket and cover itself up, but Inuyasha pulled it completely away.

"Cold," it said as it continued to reach for the blanket. Opening its eyes as the only means to find warmth, it froze when it saw Inuyasha kneeling beside the futon. "Daddy?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yup," he replied back.

Takeru sat up and turned to his sister who was sleeping next to him. He placed his hands on her and violently shook her to wake her up quickly. Amaya slapped at him in her sleep, but that had caused her to wake up.

"Sleeping," she muttered at her brother.

"But Daddy's here."

Amaya turned to see her father sitting there. She sat up and looked at Takeru. They exchanged glances. Inuyasha figured they were telling each other something. The children both looked up at their father.

"Are you going to live here too?" Takeru asked as he crawled over to his father.

Inuyasha looked not at his son, but up at Ayumi. Ayumi sighed. "I believe that Kagome meant to trick you. To think that they had perished in the boating accident. Then she would die and no one would know that they actually were alive. I told you, we don't deal with trickery. I understand Kagome's reasons for what she is trying to do, but I don't feel that it is the right thing to do."

Inuyasha turned to his children. "I need you to take your bracelets off."

The children hesitated as they looked at each other, once again communicating to each other silently. It looked as if they were arguing with each other as their brows furrowed. Takeru then turned to look up at his father.

"Mommy says we can't, no matter what," Takeru explained as what he and his sister had somewhat agreed upon.

"Those demons will find us again."

Inuyasha reached out and picked up his son, scowling at the concealment spell that hid his true identity from him. "Well, as your father, I'm telling you that you need to take your bracelets off. Mommy is sick again and if you don't take them off, she might not wake up tomorrow."

Kagome had rigged the bracelets so that even in contact with his pups again, he couldn't establish the link. And as long as they both kept them on, he couldn't save Kagome. Takeru looked back at his sister and they had another conversation.

Inuyasha turned back to Ayumi. "I need you to get started on that spell." Ayumi nodded and left Inuyasha with his children.

Amaya and Takeru both looked at their father as they reached for their bracelets, hesitant to take them off. They knew that if they took them off, the bad guys could find them. But then, they were attacked by the bad guys in the mountains and they still had their bracelets on. Maybe it didn't matter if they wore it or not.

Takeru went first, and slipped the piece of wooden jewelry off his wrist. He took a deep breath as he went through his changes quickly. Amaya followed after her brother. She didn't have to go through the same physical transformation other than her fangs and claws. Once the concealment had disappeared, they looked up at their father.

Inuyasha reached out and took the bracelets from them. They wouldn't need them again. Ever. He crushed the beads in his hands, destroying the spell that each bead contained within it. Closing his eyes, he sought his pups' youki out to reconnect them with his own youki.

But he couldn't.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the children. They were there, alive, sitting in front of him, and for the life of him, he couldn't sense their youkai presence. He squeezed on the bracelets he still held in his hands.

_Kagome_.

He stood up. After telling his pups to remain in the room, he went out to find Kagome. He knew that she still wore a bracelet and it had to be some spell in her bracelet that kept him from bonding with his pups. He marched down the hallway, trying his best to find her. But he couldn't use her scent because she had none.

Lucky for him, he found a nun walking down the hallway. She would know where Kagome was.

"Hey," he called out.

The nun looked up and was shocked to see a male in her monastery. But a demon male. She watched him with wide eyes as he walked up to her.

"Higurashi Kagome is somewhere in this building. Which room is she in?"

The nun pointed down the hallway. "The . . . the last room on the left. You . . . you'll smell the incense."

Inuyasha just nodded and bolted down the hallway as fast as he could with the nun hurrying away in the opposite direction. He stopped at the door where the smell of incense was strongest. He could hear the chants of death, the chants that soothed her soul so it could leave her body peacefully. Not if he could help it.

He pulled the shouji door open loudly and frightened the nuns enough to cause them to stop chanting. _Good_, he thought. Kagome didn't need it now. She wasn't going to die. He stalked toward Kagome's resting form and knelt down beside her futon. Pulling the blankets back, he lifted her arms and found the wrist that had that damned bracelet wrapped around it. He pulled it off and crushed it in his hands. He continued to grind it until it was tiny bits of pieces of unrecognizable wood.

Standing up, he looked over at the stunned nuns. "She'll want a bath in the morning when she wakes up." And then he left them to be with his pups, so he could re-bond with them, to save Kagome, to save his pups, and to save himself.

He found his pups waiting for his return in the room. Then he realized that he didn't really know how to reestablish the bond. Was it something that he had said to them? Did they have to accept him as he accepted them? Did it require a certain amount of time? How much time? Did they have enough time? If not, Kagome would still die.

Sitting down on the futon next to them, he did the only thing he could. He reached out for them and held them without saying a word. If the bond was established, he would know in the morning. And if not, he would need his pups as much as they needed him to mourn the passing of Kagome.

When both of his pups yawned, he knew how to pass the time. Crawling into the futon, he motioned for them to join him. The pups curled up on each side of him as he wrapped his arms around them, holding them close.

It felt so good, so right, to hold them like this. The only thing missing was Kagome. He didn't know if she would give him another chance if she survived. Gods, he hoped she survived.

He allowed sleep to take over for a while. It would be good for him. Reenergize and refresh his thoughts. There was a lot he had to do, whether Kagome survived or not. He was going to be a father. Even if he was afraid he wasn't going to be a good one, the best thing he could do was be there for his pups.

That was his last thought as he peacefully fell asleep with his pups snuggled up to him. No blanket was needed.

**& & & & & & & & &**

Kagome woke up to a fuzzy stream of sunlight peeping through the open windows of her room. Sitting up, she pulled off the blanket from her body and stood up. The feeling of her food against the wood felt different, strange. It was if she wasn't really feeling it, but just aware of it.

Was this her death?

Kagome opened the door and stood out in the hallway to find no one around. She walked down the hallway. And that felt strange. She felt airy, light. As if she had no weight. She couldn't feel her body push down on her foot as gravity should have grabbed a hold of her to keep her.

But she continued walking anyway. It was strange that this was going to be her afterlife. The monastery. It would make some sense. It was the place where she died. Her body probably wasn't cremated yet meaning that her soul was still stuck wandering around until she was finally freed.

All she could do was wait.

But what did waiting mean to a dead person? She literally had all the time in the world. This world anyway. At dusk, her body would be cremated and then she could move on to the next world, the one where her family waited for her. She would '_wait_' for Souta, and then her children.

But it would be a long time for her children. They were hanyou and had a long life span. Inside the barrier of the monastery, they would have a long safe life.

Kagome decided to go outside, to sit in the garden with the sun on her, surrounded by the smells and colors of the flowers. It would almost feel like she was already in heaven. She exited the building and floated along the gravel and dirt path out to one of the flower gardens just beyond the main grounds of the monastery.

Kagome paused when she heard sounds. Was she even able to hear sounds? She didn't see any nuns and figured it was what separated the living from the dead. But if she could hear these sounds, did that mean that it came form the world of the dead?

She walked toward the sounds, curious as to what they were and what they meant. Perhaps a shinigami was waiting for her, to keep her company until it was time for her departure. Continuing down the path the lead her not only towards the flowers, but also the noise, she stopped when the path met with the garden.

It was the beautiful, picturesque scene. A giant tree giving shade to a small grassy area where one could sit and be surrounded the colors and smells of the most beautiful flowers in the world. One of the few places that had the best of nature untouched by war.

Her whole body stiffened at the rest of the scene. The part of the scene that included those sounds. It was no shinigami that was waiting for her in the garden. It was a different scene altogether.

Takeru and Amaya, her very alive children, ran around the grassy area, laughing and having a good time, with Inuyasha. He was sitting there, laughing with them, as they played a game or something. It was an image straight from her dreams.

This is what she couldn't have in life.

She thought she would have been able to die without any regrets, but it was a lie. If she convinced herself enough that the scene with Inuyasha and her children was never possible, she might truly believe it, and die without a part of her thinking that this was all that she ever wanted out of life.

Now her soul would never be able to move on. Not after seeing this. She, she could feel emotions once again. Regret, sadness, and emptiness. She had left her children alone with strangers, she lied to Inuyasha, and she lied to herself. She only thought that she was doing the right thing, but seeing this, she now knew she was wrong.

Her children needed Inuyasha. She needed Inuyasha. But she tossed him aside. Why didn't she fight for him? She could've fought harder. She could've gone to the compound, sought him out, and dragged his sorry ass back to the shrine by his ears. But, she didn't.

So, instead of finding heaven, she had found her hell. For all eternity, she would have to witness the life she could have had. Naraku obtaining the entire jewel, at least in that, there was a chance. But now that she was dead, there was nothing for her to do but watch and weep.

Kagome looked up at the bright blue sky. Her soul belonged to the devil for she had made the biggest sin in her life.

**& & & & & & &**


	53. Time's Forelock

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Three Time's Forelock**

And they hadn't even noticed her.

Kagome stood there, her gaze set in stone on the scene of Inuyasha and her children being happy together. He would grab them, pick them up and spin them around, or toss them into the air only to catch them, causing fits of laughter to burst from the three of them. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

It was a nightmare.

She . . . she could've had this. It was within her reach, if she had just stretched a bit more for it. Instead, she turned her back to it and ran away. What kind of mother did that make her? What kind of person was she really?

She was horrible. Horrible people went to hell. And this scene would torture her for all eternity. There was no need for physical torment; the emotional was such more destructive. And in death, she could feel the pain of her mistakes, her sins.

"Wha . . . "the word squeaked out of her mouth as she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her arms, latching onto her shoulders. Kagome saw two figures dressed in black holding onto her. Shinigami. They had come to take her someplace else.

Kagome pulled herself forward, trying to break herself free from their grasp, but in this form, she had no strength. The figures in black pulled her back toward the monastery. Kagome's feet kicked against the dirt and gravel of the path, but it did nothing to slow them down. Her eyes pooled with unshed tears as the happy scene that she had almost trespassed onto disappeared.

She was brought inside the monastery and dragged down the length of the wooden hallway. They entered a room she hadn't seen before during her stay at the monastery. It was dark, as no natural light was allowed entrance, but it was lit with several dozen candles. Kagome found several other cloaked figures standing in the room, waiting for her.

The two figures that held onto her, pushed her down onto the ground so that they had her lying on her back. Other figures approached her, and took a hold of her feet and legs so she couldn't kick with them.

A figure dressed in red walked in followed by two other figures dressed in black who shut the door behind them. The figure in red knelt down next to Kagome's left side. Reaching out with her hand, she opened up Kagome's yukata, exposing her naked body to the other figures in the room.

There were some gasps at the sight of her body, more specifically, the wound on her side. In the hand of the figure dressed in red was a long slender branch. The figure bowed its head and silently offered a prayer to the branch. Kagome watched as these 'beings' went about their ritual without as much as a notice to her opposition to it.

But this was hell.

They could do what they wanted at anytime, at anyplace without so much as a consideration of her feelings, because here, her feelings didn't matter. She didn't matter. This was her punishment. But there were no lessons to be learned. And if there was one, what use would it be, she was already gone.

The figure in red took the wide end of the branch and stuffed it deep into Kagome's wound, eliciting a scream of pure pain, one that rattled the wooden beams of the old monastery. The figures in black held down her squirming body as the branch was pushed deep into her body.

She couldn't feel the tears rolling out of her eyes. Her skin whitened like chalk, her false breath was quick and shallow. The taste of iron filled her mouth as she bit down on the inside of her cheek to hold in her screams. The figures kept her from moving, but her muscles still twitched. That was something they couldn't stop.

_Absorb that which traps _

_Absorb that which binds_

_Absorb that which imprisons_

_Set her free, set her free_

Kagome watched in awe as the branch turned a deep red color, as if it was absorbing the blood from her body. Do dead people even have blood? And what was with this spell? It didn't make any sense. She was utterly confused. What in hell was going on?

The figure in red stood up, pulling the branch out of Kagome's wound, from which she winced from the pain she could feel. With the red branch in hand, the figure walked over to a small table set up along the wall where the candles sat. The figure set ablaze the branch and Kagome watched as it burned up, disappearing without even a trace of ash.

The remaining figures dressed in black, including those that were holding Kagome down against the wooden floor all stood up if they weren't already standing and left the room, with the figure in red following, and being the one to close the paper door.

Kagome sat up. She had no idea what had transpired. A ritual or spell was performed on her. Was this so she was sent to a particular level of hell? There were so many levels. At least that is what she had been taught. But if that was correct or not, now was the time when she would find out.

Standing up on her two legs, she closed the yukata up, covering up her once naked body. She felt so exposed when they did that to her. For a moment, she thought the worse. Or what her mind considered to be what worse was. If she really was in hell, what she thought was worse paled in comparison to what they could truly do to her.

Kagome walked up to the door and slide it open, poking her head out to see who or what roamed the hallways. But again, she found them empty. Had they simply disappeared? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to stand around and wait for them.

Walking briskly down the hallway, she wanted to go back outside, to see, if maybe, hopefully, that scene with Inuyasha and her children was still going on. She had to see it one last time. Just as something to hold onto to before she was ripped away from this planet and taken to the realm of the dead.

Stumbling along the beaten path, she hurried on her way to the flower garden, praying to any god that was listening that she could make it. She needed this. She would use this, a dream, a fleeting thought to hold onto for eternity, for sanity's sake.

Stopping at the entrance to the garden, she felt as if any fear she had was set loose. And with that, she smiled. The scene with Inuyasha and her children remained. It looked like a loop. They were still laughing, and they were all playing. If she was real, if they were real, then they would have heard her screams, smelt her blood. Another reminder of her life, no, her death, and how lonely it would be.

"Why don't you go to them?" A soft female voice spoke from behind Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, wanting the image to burn on her brain, into the insides of her eyes. She shook her head, her raven hair brushing across her shoulders, something she could feel through her thin yukata.

"Why not?" The voice asked.

"Because," Kagome spoke out, her eyes still shut. "I don't deserve it. It'll disappear."

Kagome opened her eyes quickly when she felt hands on her shoulders. Turning slowly, she gasped at who it was she saw. It was the last person she had ever thought she would see. But, what did it mean? If Ayumi was standing in front of her, right now, talking to her, was she dead or was she alive?

Then Kagome noticed something else. Ayumi was dressed in a red cloak, the exact same type that the one that performed that spell on her had been wearing. What was going on? Was this some trick her brain was playing on her? Was this a part of hell?

"Ayumi?" Kagome asked, not sure what to trust, or even what to think. It was a question more to herself, that what she was seeing wasn't something that she had just made up. That the hell that she was in was the one she was creating for herself.

The girl she had called Ayumi nodded, her face smiling larger than Kagome had ever seen. Ayumi walked up to Kagome and took hold of her hands. Kagome could feel warmth in them, and from her own. Dead people were supposed to be cold. This meant . . . but did it . . .

"Ayumi?" The change in Kagome's tone suggested to Ayumi the only question that Kagome could ask. And Ayumi nodded in the affirmative. Kagome found all the strength that she thought was just something that was helping her to adjust to this realm suddenly leave her.

"Kagome," Ayumi cried out as she reached out for the girl, grabbing her before she could fall onto the ground.

Kagome gripped onto the red cloak that Ayumi wore to hold her up. Ayumi glanced down to find Kagome staring up at her, her eyes wide with hope, and tears. Biting her bottom lip, Ayumi let go of Kagome when she was sure that Kagome wouldn't fall onto the ground.

"How could you Kagome?"

Kagome turned away in shame. She might have left out some details concerning her almost death to Ayumi. Though the reasons were her own, she felt guilty for not being able to tell her friend. That, and there was the fact that Ayumi was a nun. She had some duty to confess to the nun before her death.

"You wouldn't understand," Kagome spoke softly.

Ayumi shook her head, her disappoint apparent. "I don't understand how you, of all people, a mother, the kindest person I've ever known, could do something so cruel, so heartless. You were this close to actually dying." Ayumi sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Kagome. Kagome might have had her reasons and it wasn't her place to judge Kagome.

"We stayed up all night to make sure you survived. Then, the spell. . . "

"What was that spell?"

"Inuyasha told me what you didn't. That the wound on your body was laced with dark magic and contained within that dark magic was the ability for the caster to track you. While we couldn't heal the wound altogether, we were able to make it so that this person will no longer be able to track you."

"Why didn't you do it earlier instead of scaring me like that?" Kagome said with a half-chuckle.

"To make it realistic. If we did it before midnight, then the caster would know that you had found a way to trick her. We waited until it seemed that you had died." Ayumi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm glad that you are alive."

Kagome glanced away to look back at her children and to Inuyasha. "Why . . . "

"We changed the barrier so that when we performed the ritual, we didn't have an over-protective hanyou beating on our doors and the same with those children. You're lucky to have those that love you like those three."

"Inuyasha, he . . . "

Ayumi turned Kagome so that she could look into her eyes. "It took losing you to realize how much he loves you. We all make mistakes Kagome, some more than others. But we should all be given chances to make up for the wrongs we've done. And it can only take one chance to make it all up."

"Wow, Ayumi, that's . . . where did you hear something like that?"

"My teacher, the head nun here before her death. She spoke it at your parents funeral. She felt that their deaths were a grave mistake by the gods." Ayumi chuckled at herself. "Well, enough of this. I've got things to do and you, you have some very impatient hanyous waiting for you."

Kagome blushed. "Ayumi, thank you. I . . . "

Ayumi raised her hand to stop Kagome from saying anymore. "You owe me nothing. You would do the same for me. Just be safe. And stay alive."

Kagome nodded with a crooked smile on her face. Turning, she looked into the distance to find her hanyous still frolicking around in the grass, hoping that she had lived. Kagome took in a deep breath of air. She brushed her hair back and tried to make herself look some what presentable. _Here I go_, she thought as she released the air.

Stepping through the barrier, she was immediately scented by the three hanyous. She stood there nervously, unsure of what to do. She had lied to her children, and tried to deceive so many people just to keep not only her body safe, but her heart. It would take the rest of her life to make up for what she had done.

But she did have her whole life still. And that was something to start smiling about.

Inuyasha stood still, his sparkling topaz eyes glued onto Kagome. He barely sensed the fleeing of his children to run to their mother. He just couldn't move. He didn't want to either. Instead, he watched as she bent down with open arms and the widest smile on her face. She looked like the perfect mother to him, reminding him of his own mother.

It was best to give them time alone. In his mind, he still wasn't welcomed in her heart. She had told him that the moment he had walked out, she had shut the door, bolted it, placed magic around it, never to be opened for him again. So while she was embracing another chance at life, he was looking at another goodbye. He didn't want to think such unhappy, unfulfilling thoughts, but it was better to be prepared. His life as a hanyou had him prepared for rejection at any moment. From those that he didn't care about to the ones that he couldn't live without, anyone at anytime could reject him for any or no reason at all.

He was sure glad that Kagome was the mother of his children, someone who accepted them as they were hanyou or not. Any other woman would have aborted them, or perhaps even worse, left them alone to die as infants. He'd only seen or heard about not even a handful of women, mothers, who loved their hanyou children as other mothers loved their full blooded children.

Seconds, minutes, time ticked by, but he had lost count as he roamed through his dark thoughts. His eyes caught the nun he talked to last night, Ayumi, walk up to the happy family and share something that pleased the children. The children ran off towards the monastery, leaving Kagome alone with Ayumi.

They exchanged words, but he couldn't hear them. It must be that barrier they had around the monastery. It protected a lot of things, even words that were quietly spoken amongst the females. They nodded and then looked in his direction. With women, a look could mean anything. He had learned that from Sango.

Ayumi then walked away, leaving Kagome standing there all alone. He was stunned to find Kagome walking towards him. What was she going to say? He had a pretty good idea. _Uh, thanks for saving me Inuyasha, but, my dying words stand true at this moment, so goodbye_. Yeah, that sounded about right.

See, this way, he was prepared. He already knew what was coming because she had said it to him once, and he had heard it once. Hearing it again would only make it truer. He swallowed that nasty tasting lump in his throat as she approached him. Would she tell him in that sickly sweet tone that she used yesterday, or would her voice hold only ice? The harsher words would settle better with him. He didn't need her to be all nice about it.

Kagome took one look at Inuyasha and then glanced away, furiously blushing. The words Ayumi spoke to her just moments ago popped back into the front of her mind. She looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. That being the best she could do without being too giddy.

Inuyasha was looking at the ground. _The grass here was really nice_, he thought to keep his mind from what he knew was coming.

"Inuyasha."

_It's soft. And green_.

"Inuyasha?"

_They must really take care of it_.

"INUYASHA!" She ended up yelling at him to get his attention somehow.

His ears flattened against his skull. Guess he was going to have to pay attention to her sometime. Ignoring the soft, green grass for the time being, he looked at her, but avoided her eyes. Stare at her nose.

"I . . . I . . ." Kagome stuttered, not sure what to say. She slipped her hair behind her ear, searching for the proper way to start.

Inuyasha spun around so that his back was to her, his thick silver hair creating a shield for his mind. He couldn't even stare at her nose. It was a part of her and he just couldn't.

"I get it. You said it all last night," he blurted out flatly.

Kagome nodded slowly, trying to remember everything she had said last night. "Well, yes, but . . . "

"I won't make you repeat yourself. My ears were working fine." His words were sharp, quick. He wanted to get this little talk of theirs over with as quickly as he could so he could leave.

Kagome crossed her arms her chest, her hands gripping onto her shoulders. "About that . . . I am sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head, but all Kagome could see was his hair gently blowing from the cool mountain breeze meeting the sea wind as they twirled with his silver hair. "Don't be. Okay. I'm glad that you're fine and you'll be around to care for Takeru and Amaya. Just, don't try severing the link again. I might not be able to find you in time if it were to happen again."

Kagome shot her head up. Did he just . . . She shook her head. He couldn't have, could he?

"Look. I gotta find Miroku and Sango. We've got to get back to the compound." He looked up at the sky. He hadn't had word from Miroku or Sango since coming inside the barrier of the monastery. They were probably worried about him. Then he'd have to get back to the war.

And without looking back, he said gruffly, "Take care Kagome."

He took his first steps away from her, the hardest steps he would take, but it would be for the best. There was no way he would be able to watch her walk away from him. This meant he was in control. No moment for him to be weak now. Just keep walking and he would be fine.

Kagome watched with her mouth agape as Inuyasha walked away from her. She shook her head. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. She thought . . . she figured . . . but this wasn't it. He was walking away from _her_.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, tears spilling behind her as she latched onto his waist, burying her head up against his back, using her weight and her human strength to hold onto him. She was going to fight for him. She had to. There was so much to lose if she let him just leave.

Inuyasha froze. His eyes were large from shock. What was she doing? Why was she torturing him like this? He wanted to leave before she said anything else.

"Please," she begged softly. Even if he was going to leave, she needed to hold him. She was alive again. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Give me a chance."

Give _her_ a chance? What . . . what did she mean by that? He turned his head slightly so he could look down at her. She looked lost, scared. Why? Why would she be feeling those emotions?

"I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you," she blurted out keeping her face against his clothing. He was so warm. "I . . . I made a huge mistake Inuyasha. I ran away because I thought you didn't want me. I told you that I love you over and over and . . . it hurt. I hurt so much. I used your link with the children as an excuse to end the pain. I was willing to let my children grow up without me because I just couldn't bear to live alone. I thought I could. And I told Souta so. But I was just kidding myself. I need you, Inuyasha. I need you to help me with our children, our pups. I need you in ways that I don't even know yet. Please give me this."

By now, she couldn't stop the tears the poured from her swollen eyes. She felt her grip around him tighten with each word she spoke. There was no way she was going to let him go, but, if he decided to walk away, who was she, what was she, to make him stay? She was just a human, his mistake. And she knew that as much pain as he caused her, she caused him so much more.

Looking down, he reached with his clawed hands and carefully grabbed her forearms, tugging and pulling on them until he was freed from her lock on him. She only cried harder at what was happening. He stepped away from her space and turned to look at her, now kneeling down on the ground sobbing like he'd seen her that night at the shrine, but this was much more desperate, needy.

Kagome couldn't believe that she had been right about him. He didn't love her. He didn't need her. There was nothing she could offer of herself that he didn't want. The hell she had envisioned was coming true. An actual, real living hell. The life where she was going to live alone with her children until the day she died.

She couldn't, wouldn't sit here like some weak little girl. At least not in front of him. She stood up, wobbled some on her feet as her head was dizzy and pounding from the crying. Turning away from him, ready to run from him for the last time. She couldn't fight for him if there was no prize for her to win, if she couldn't have him in the end.

But she couldn't get away. Looking over her shoulder, she found that Inuyasha had a tight hold on her wrist. She looked up at him, wondering why he wanted to see in such a pathetic state.

Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome up against his warm body, wrapping an arm around her lower back so she couldn't escape from him. Their eyes locked, gold melting into the blue sea of her orbs. They had both runaway from each other, and now, both were so tired of it. This was their last and only moment to show one another the feelings they really felt.

They could feel the other's warm breath as they both panted short breaths. He reached up and brushed away her raven hair that was matted against her wet cheeks. He wanted to see her face without anything in the way. His eyes studied her features, her wide, watery eyes, her pink cheeks, and her lips. Those pouty lips that were begging him . . .

Her eyes widened and then shut as Inuyasha crashed upon her lips in a kiss she hadn't expected at all, but had thought about since they first kissed that night in Hiroshima. Her hands slid up his back as she melted into his warmth. She felt his tongue lick at her lips, asking, seeking permission to taste her. Willingly, she opened her mouth to him, giving up from the running, giving herself to him.

She reached out with her tongue, timidly, tasting him as he fully tasted her. Soon, their tongues were battling to hold on, afraid that the moment would be ripped away from them, never giving them a chance to be together again. Kagome clung to him tightly, making sure that he couldn't leave. His fingers slipped into her soft raven hair, tilting her head back, making the kiss deeper, fuller.

The longing they had denied, had run away from for so long was growing as the kiss intensified. Time itself could've stopped to extend the moment for them. Calls for _mommy_ and _daddy_ awoken them from the feelings the kiss created for them.

Inuyasha pulled away, gazing at her flushed face, her swollen lips as she panted for the air he stole from her. He gently brushed his thumb across those bruised lips, smirking inwardly on the look on her face, and the smell she emitted.

Kagome looked up at him. She couldn't find any words to say to him, but the smile on his mouth meant that she told him something that he understood. She smiled at him, her eyes dancing with feelings she had never felt before about any other man.

They took a step away from each other as their pups made it to them. But they couldn't hide the blush that painted both their cheeks from the thrilling kiss just moments earlier.

"Auntie Ayumi says that breakfast is ready when you two are ready," Takeru said with a huge grin on his face. Amaya stood behind him with a smile just as big on her face.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the innuendo behind _Auntie Ayumi's_ statement. Kagome then nodded at her children. She needed food. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and would need to eat before figuring out the next part of her life.

Inuyasha stepped up to Kagome and took her hand in his. Takeru took his mother's hand and started to drag her toward the monastery. Inuyasha then took his daughter's hand and the four of them walked together, for the first time as a real family, toward the monastery. Ayumi and some of the other nuns were peeking out from the shouji doors, weeping happily at how things turned out for their Shikon sister.

**& & & & & & & &**

Went through the previous chapters and made some punctuation and grammar corrections, but I didn't make any significant changes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep on readin'!

roshully


	54. Kagome's Secrets

**A Delayed Dawn **

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Four Kagome's Secrets **

**Monastery **

"Ayumi! Ayumi!" A worried voice called out from the grounds of the monastery, just outside the dining area where Ayumi gathered with Takeru, Amaya, Kagome and Inuyasha, as well as some of the other nuns who decided to join their guests for breakfast.

Ayumi stood up, with Kagome and Inuyasha behind her. All three stood in the doorway as one of the other nuns came running and hollering towards them. She stopped just at the foot of the stairs leading up to the dining area, panting and gasping for air she lost. She then looked up.

"Ayumi, come quick. Please . . . "she begged, reaching out for Ayumi, who was the head nun at the time being.

Glancing back at her guests, Ayumi nodded at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Excuse me, I am needed. Please, start eating. I shouldn't be gone for too long." Ayumi hurried down the stairs and was off and running with the other nun.

Kagome looked over at her children. They were holding their chopsticks in midair with rice raining from the grip as they froze, unsure whether they should eat or not. Kagome giggled and then nodded at them, giving them the permission they sought.

"Is there anything wrong?" Kagome asked. Without having her miko abilities, she couldn't sense auras, good or bad. It would take some time for her to adjust to sensing auras with her human abilities and not her spiritual ones.

Inuyasha sighed. "I can't tell. Not with this barrier," he spoke softly. Kagome was worried, he could tell. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him, letting her silently know that he would protect them all.

Kagome's belly grumbled with monstrous hunger pains. Inuyasha smirked at her. Turning her toward the table, he had her sit down next to their pups and without a word said, commanded her to eat something. They had a long journey back to New Tokyo and she would need her strength.

Inuyasha took the seat next to her and started to eat, but kept his senses on high alert, just in case Naraku or Kagura found this place out. Glancing down to his side, Tessaiga rested comfortably against his hip. With Tessaiga, he could protect his family and his friends.

Looking back out of the shouji doors which he had left open so he would be able to see signs of any trouble, Inuyasha smiled when he saw Ayumi and the other nun returning unharmed. Inuyasha jabbed Kagome in the side.

"You can't eat my food," she shot back as she stuffed her face with rice and vegetables.

Inuyasha grabbed the top of her head and spun it around so she could see that Ayumi was safe. Kagome dropped her chopsticks down on the table, stood up and ran out of the dining room.

"Sango!" she cried out seeing who Ayumi had brought back with her. "Miroku. Kirara."

"Kagome!" Sango called back. Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and rushed past Kagome and into the arms of a waiting Amaya. Sango and Kagome embraced, holding onto each other and laughing. Both were glad to see the other. Nothing of the previous month would be spoken of now.

"I'm so glad you're safe Kagome. When we heard about the eagle, and then Kikyou and then the boat, we feared the worse," Sango said, failing at hiding the happy tears she started to cry.

Kagome looked back at the children. "We're all safe Sango."

Miroku was surprised to see the children sitting there, fighting with Inuyasha over food. As if nothing had changed from those few days in Hiroshima. He then looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome, I am utterly shocked to find the living dead amongst the presence of nuns," he said, pointing out that the children were very much alive, instead of dead as he and Sango were told.

Kagome frowned. Now she would have to start explaining everything. Starting with the boat and her children. "I must apologize. I . . . it was a part of my plan. I had initially planned on leaving the country, but after learning about the inu-bond, I knew I couldn't make it. Ayumi is a friend of mine and I had arranged for the children to remain here, under the care of the nuns. The boat was a decoy. The children had been at the monastery the entire time we arrived in the village. I . . . I had to make you all think that the children had died, and then with what I told Kikyou . . . I just needed to make sure they were safe before . . . well . . . "

Miroku nodded, but refrained from placing a comforting hand anywhere on her body. "Then perhaps it is best if that remains to be the truth."

"Miroku!" Sango shouted at him.

"Hear me out. Word will slowly spread that the children died in the boat accident. Flames that hot is similar to a cremation. And with the time that has past, their bones have scattered out to the waters, and to the ocean floor. In a way, they are still protected."

Kagome grinned. "That sounds good. No one outside of this monastery knows the truth, and the nuns will not speak a word otherwise."

Sango bit her lower lip as she took in the information. "But Kikyou said that she had a way to track you."

"Already taken care of," Ayumi spoke up, ushering the new guests into the dining room so that they could all sit down and eat together. Kagome took her place back between her pups and Inuyasha, surprised to still see her food waiting for her. "Inuyasha explained that to me and using what magic and skills we have, we were able to counteract only the part of the dark magic that allows this Kikyou to track her."

"So, in essence, both Kagome and the children are dead to the outside world," Miroku stated, trying to make sure that he understood everything. It was a clever plan. He would have to share it with Sesshoumaru though as it involved the War Dogs.

"Great. So then, what's next then?" Sango asked as she started to eat her bowl of rice. She found Kirara sitting comfortably in Amaya's lap, with Amaya slipping the cat demon pieces of vegetables. No meat would be found at a Buddhist monastery.

"We'll have to get back to New Tokyo," Inuyasha spoke in his commander tone. "We can better protect Kagome and the pups there."

"Yes. If Inuyasha were to disappear, suspicions would rise. You'll have to act grumpy, and do the usual things you were doing before," Miroku jokingly reminded the hanyou.

"Keh," he snorted back at his perverted friend.

"Does this mean I get to play soccer with Kouga and the other Toukens again?" Takeru looked pleadingly at both his mother and his father.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha for an answer. Inuyasha looked over to Miroku for some help. Miroku nodded to himself as he thought about it.

"How well do you trust your men Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Didn't you say that you were having problems within your compound? Could these problems be associated with your men? I . . . "

Inuyasha stopped her before she could say anything else. "I trust Kouga. I might not like him, but I trust him. I think he should know what's going on. But my men . . . I trust them on the battlefield, I don't think I can trust them with something this important."

"Then it's settled. Takeru's soccer matches will just have to include those that know the truth," Miroku concluded.

"So, Kouga, Kaede, Souta, Shippo, me, you, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha, the children themselves, Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin?" Sango pointed out. That was a huge list of people to know such a secret, but everyone on that list were the only people they could trust.

"Sounds about right." Miroku looked over to Takeru. "I hope that will satisfy you. Anyone else, and I'm afraid that the bad guys might find you."

Takeru agreed. He didn't want the bad guys to find them again. Falling off that eagle youkai was scary enough. The nuns had quickly finished their meal so they could go off to do their meditations and chores. It gave their guests a chance to talk amongst each other about the next step of their plan.

Kagome stood up and found Ayumi in the kitchen, cleaning the bowls. She stood next to her friend, watching. "Uh, Ayumi?"

"Yes?" Ayumi replied as she continued with her chores.

"I was wondering where I could go to bathe around here." Kagome hadn't bathed for a few days now and swore she could see a buildup of grime over her body.

Ayumi chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit. There's a hot springs just a little ways beyond the flower garden, up the mountain side. We never use it because we're forbidden to, but I can't see you settling for a cold bath."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks. For everything. Again."

Ayumi shook her head. "Just get cleaned so you can get out of here. Those people who are after you might come this way looking for traces of your presence. You won't be safe here for much longer."

"I know."

Kagome turned and headed back into the dining room. She tiptoed over to Sango and knelt down next to her, whispering words into her ear that Inuyasha couldn't make out. Sango smiled and nodded to whatever it was that Kagome said. They shared glances and smiles before Kagome stood up, with Sango following.

"Excuse us, men, but we've got something to do," Sango declared, narrowing her eyes at Miroku. "Takeru, make sure these men don't spy on us. We're going to take a bath."

"Amaya, come on dear, we're going to get cleaned. And you're next young man when the girls are finished," Kagome warned her son. He hated to bathe.

Takeru scrunched up his face at Inuyasha and Miroku as the girls left the dining room. "You like to see girls naked?" he asked, not wanting to believe that boys did things like that. He didn't want to. Girls were icky. Sometimes he could tolerate his sister because she was the only one around.

Miroku chuckled at the little boy. "Takeru, when you're older."

Takeru eyed Miroku suspiciously. "Do you want to see my mommy naked?" He would definitely have to protect his mommy from a man like that.

Miroku just about choked on his tea. He glanced up at Inuyasha as he wiped the splattered tea off of his clothing. "No, Takeru, not your mommy."

Takeru then looked up at his daddy. "Do you want to see mommy naked?"

Inuyasha growled at Miroku's grin. "No less then Miroku wanting to see Sango naked," Miroku sputtered out tea again, and this time, shot a nasty glance over at Inuyasha for making him do that twice.

Takeru just shook his head. "I just don't get it. Will I want to see girls naked at about the time you'll explain _it_ to me?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku had to laugh at the young boy and his curiosity. It was refreshing in a sense. To know that even with the war going on, some things just didn't change.

"Yes, Takeru. When that time comes, you come find me," Miroku spoke with a light chuckle in his voice.

Inuyasha grumbled something about how Miroku never went through the 'girls are icky' phase and come out of the womb fondling the nurse that birthed him. Miroku was unable to drink anymore tea during that time.

**Monastery ** **Hot Springs**

The girls climbed into the steamy waters, smiling and sighing at how good it felt, relaxing their tense muscles and washing off days and weeks worth of dirt and grime. Amaya was working on trying to get Kirara into the waters so that she could have a proper bathing as well. Kagome and Sango smiled at the scene, though Kirara didn't find it too appealing.

Kagome leaned up against some smooth rocks, closing her eyes and inhaling the warm steam that rose up from the mineral waters. How much she wished that she had no worries. But that wasn't the case. Whether things were better or worse for her, she wouldn't know quite yet. She was going back to the one place that held the most danger, physically, for her and her children.

Sango took a quick glance sideways at Kagome. It was smart of Kagome to bring Amaya along as it prevented her from interrogating Kagome about the last month, her thoughts, feelings, anything.

"So, you'll be returning with us. What, uh, what made you decide to come back?" Sango asked nervously. She couldn't look at Kagome when she asked the question, instead staring down at the water.

"Yeah. It was said at breakfast. If everyone thinks that we're dead, we can head back to New Tokyo and be protected there," Kagome replied back.

"The compound?" Sango knew how much Kagome detested the compound.

Kagome nodded. "It would be for the best, right? If they see anyone at the shrine, they might figure it out. I-I can't let that happen."

Kagome grabbed Amaya and pulled her over so she could wash her little girl's hair. Amaya stole some of the shampoo and soaped up Kirara. Sango just watched as Kagome tended to her little girl wanting to ask more, but deciding that it would be best to just stay quiet.

"Are we really going back to the compound mommy?" Amaya quietly asked.

"Yes, we are."

"With daddy?"

Kagome grinned. Sango caught it. Something happened between her and Inuyasha. From what Souta had said, Inuyasha had walked out on them, so Kagome had left. But, that grin, that wasn't a grin of a heartbroken woman. It looked more like a girl who had a crush, and anytime her crush was spoken of, they'd blush.

"Kagome," Sango knowingly said her name. Kagome looked up at Sango for the briefest moment before turning back to Amaya and her shampooed hair. "Kagome," Sango repeated, scooting closer to the blushing girl.

"Owie, mommy, not so hard." Amaya quietly complained.

"Sorry sweetie," Kagome replied. She had been trying to ignore Sango. "Okay, dunk and rinse," she instructed her daughter.

"Kagome," Sango repeated again, her voice quiet, almost sing-song like.

"What?" Kagome quietly replied back, not wanting her daughter to listen on what was most likely going to become a very private and very adult conversation. Kagome couldn't look at Sango, for every time she did, she would blush. Now she had no choice but to say something, for saying nothing wouldn't stop Sango's pestering.

"Amaya, it looks like Kirara doesn't want to swim around. How about you take Kirara out to the flower garden so she can run around and dry off?" Sango suggested so that she could pry that juicy information out of Kagome.

Amaya nodded and dried off first, clothed, and then wrapped Kirara up in the towel to dry her fur off as they headed to the flower garden. This would give Kagome and Sango some time together, as adults, to talk.

Sango watched Amaya closely and as soon as she was out of hanyou hearing range, she turned to Kagome with a wide grin on her face. Kagome backed away.

"Gods Sango, you look like Miroku," Kagome commented on the lecherous aura she could sense from Sango. It didn't take spiritual powers to notice something like that. "Which means you are thinking very bad, perverted thoughts."

Sango just shrugged her shoulders. "Convince me otherwise."

"Nothing happened. We, we talked, and now we understand each other," Kagome said matter of fact-like.

"Miroku and I talk, we understand each other, but never do I blush the way you do," Sango pointed out.

Kagome blushed. She just couldn't help it. It was a bit embarrassing to be so easily read like that. She was hoping that she would have time to wait before she told Sango anything, so that she knew where things were going. Everything might seem fine between her and Inuyasha, but she couldn't predict how things were going to turn out.

"He . . . he kissed me," Kagome replied, sincerely, softly, as she recalled the intense kiss. It wasn't one of those soft kisses, it was needy, rough in a good way.

Sango's eyes went wide. "He kissed you?" She asked expecting something a bit more dramatic. She sighed when she realized that it was really just a kiss. "Was it a good kiss?"

"I guess. I enjoyed it. But, I don't have much to go off of for comparisons." Kagome sunk deeper into the water as she thought not just about the kiss, but her life in the romance department. "You wanna know something? Inuyasha is the only man I've ever kissed. In fact, he's the only man I've ever been with."

"What? Now I don't believe that for one instance. Hojo said . . . and I heard about a guy who was at the receiving end of your children's temper . . . but you're so beautiful and kind . . . "Sango babbled in disbelief at Kagome's revelation.

"I never kissed Hojo. He kissed me on the cheek or on the hand, but nothing on the lips. That guy, was just some solider who thought that he could take advantage of a single mother trying to raise kids in wartime." Kagome grabbed the shampoo and started to work on her hair.

"I've never really had time for relationships. I thought about it once or twice, but being a single mom, taking care of not only my children but the rest of my family, working, and trying to survive, I just didn't have the time."

"Yeah, I can understand. It's not like I've ever had time to think about settling down, thinking about marriage, family. Hell, I haven't even . . . well . . . anyway, yeah."

"You mean, you and Miroku . . . "Kagome had thought that maybe they had a relationship once upon a time and it didn't work, so they were just good friends.

Sango shook her head. "No. I'm interested in seeing what it would be like, but it's just that his hands and his eyes roam over anything that has an XX chromosome. If he's going to be with me, than it's just me."

Kagome nodded her head before dunking into the water to rinse out the suds. Sango grabbed the floating bottle of shampoo and working soap into her hair, mumbling about perverted monks and how it ruined her life.

It wasn't long after that the girls whined as they climbed out of the hot spring to dress and ready for their trip back home. Kagome went to the flower garden to grab Amaya and swap her with Takeru so she could give the boy a bath.

The boys were still in the dining room. Takeru was running around outside as Inuyasha and Miroku talked war. Sango greeted them, telling Takeru to find his mommy in the flower garden. He huffed and pouted as he stomped away, grumbling about baths. He was a boy. Getting dirty was his job.

Sango sat down next to Miroku. He offered her some tea, since he wasn't drinking any. She declined. "So, is there a plan?" she asked, picking up an apple and biting into it.

"It might be best to separate. We'll say that Inuyasha has continued northwest according to what Kikyou told him and that we decided to return to New Tokyo," Miroku explained to Sango as he and Inuyasha had already discussed this.

"Sounds good. Will you be going through the mountains or what?"

"The eagle youkai owe me a favor," Inuyasha muttered. "I don't want to get stuck in the mountains for weeks."

Sango pushed herself up from her sitting position. "I'm going to ask the nuns for some rations for the ride home. We might need to stop in the village though and pick up some meat for Kirara. Amaya."

Amaya had just made it to the dining area with a tiny Kirara running behind her. Amaya ran to her father and plopped herself into his lap, hugging him tightly, shaking.

"Oi, Amaya, what's the matter?" he asked.

"My tummy's on fire again," she mumbled into his shirt as she clung onto him, wincing from the pain that roared in her flesh.

"Shit, not again."

"What?" Sango asked, unsure of what was completely going on.

"I don't know. They got sick a while back. Kagome had to take them to the shrine to heal them. But then, that was when Kagome got sick and almost died. I . . . I don't she can heal them again this time." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his daughter, using his youki to reach out and soothe hers.

Miroku stood up. "Perhaps we should make an early departure. Sango, get what you need from the nuns. Inuyasha, get Kagome and Takeru."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha lifted Amaya into his arms as he stood up, seeing Kagome running up to them with Takeru in her arms. She ran up the stairs and stopped.

"We need to leave, now!" she cried out.

Ayumi came running into the dining room, with Kagome's bags in hand. "Kagome."

"Ayumi, what's the safest way to leave here?"

Kagome handed Takeru over to Ayumi as she slipped on some pants underneath her yukata. She tossed her backpack onto her shoulders as well as her children's. Once she had all of her stuff on, she took Takeru back into her arms.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha demanded as he stormed towards her.

She looked up at him. "Naraku. He or someone who works for him is coming here. Ayumi."

Ayumi nodded. "This way," she said, leading the group into the kitchen. She opened a door in the floor that lead down to the cellar. "The former owners had tunnels built in case of an invasion. Please, this way."

"How long are the tunnels?" Inuyasha asked, using his hanyou vision to walk down the darkened dirt tunnel.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never had to use them myself."

"Shit. We could be trapped in here then." Inuyasha stopped, stopping everyone else from moving.

Kagome ran up to him, reaching out onto his clothing. "No, we can't. We have to try."

Miroku grabbed Sango's arm. "We'll go back out. Divert their attention away from here. If they see it's only us and we mention something about you already having moved on, we might be able to spare the monastery and buy you enough time to get through the tunnels."

Sango agreed. "Take care. We'll see you all back at the compound."

Miroku, Sango and Kirara headed out. Inuyasha still wasn't sure about it.

"Just follow this tunnel out. Please. I have to return to the others, to reinforce the barrier. Be safe Kagome."

Ayumi didn't allow time for teary goodbyes and she headed back to the cellar entrance and up the stairs into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Kagome was the only one who couldn't see in the dark. She would have to hold onto Inuyasha and let him lead.

"I still don't like this. If they follow us through here, I can't fight back," he explained to her.

"No, please, Inuyasha. It's our only chance." Takeru moaned out and Kagome hugged him tighter to her, whispering words of encouragement into his soft fuzzy ears. "The further we can get them away from Naraku, the better they'll be."

"How do you know that Kagome?"

Kagome gulped. "Its one of the other reasons why I needed to leave the country. Inuyasha. I know where the rest of the jewel is."

He was very surprised to hear her say this. After all of her denials, now she tells him.

"Where?"

"I . . . I figured it out a while ago, but I wasn't sure. Now I'm positive. Inuyasha, the jewel, it's in Takeru and Amaya. When Naraku comes around, they react to his aura, and it somehow taints the jewel, leaking pain or something into their bodies. I . . . I can't explain it completely. It taints them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He wasn't angry, just slightly upset.

"I was afraid Inuyasha. I was afraid of what Kikyou might do to them if she discovered it. I was afraid of what Naraku was going to do. I thought, I thought that if I got them away, they would be fine."

"But Naraku kidnapped them . . . "

"When Kikyou cut the jewel out of my body, she nicked the jewel, slicing off a piece that she wasn't able to take. The piece that I used to barter with Naraku for the children. I was able to use that piece to nullify his ability to taint the jewel within their bodies. I just didn't know it at the time. Once I gave up that piece, I had no more power to protect them. So when Naraku's demons attacked the compound, I couldn't do anything for them."

"But I saw you cure them."

"I took Naraku's taint into me, because it doesn't affect a human as much as a hanyou. You, the children, all of you, your youkai is extremely sensitive to the jewel, and to Naraku's influence."

"You won't try that shit again," he said, remembering what had happened last time. He couldn't risk it.

"I can't. The taint affected the dark magic of Kikyou's wound on me, which was the reason why I almost died. We have to get them away from him."

Inuyasha nodded. He really had no other choice. He grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and together, with their pups in their arms, ran down the darkened tunnel, unsure of how long it would be before they saw daylight.

**& & & & & & & & **

**roshully's note: ** Hey ya'll. Not much to say at this moment. The reasoning for the children's so-called death is now fully explained and how they are going to use that to your advantage. Plus, the location of more of the jewel. Guess there was more to this chapter than I originally thought.

Thanks for the reviews and for the reading.

Have a nice night and rest of the week.

roshully

too busy grumbling about this site to really say anything about it. . .


	55. Alone

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Takahashi-sensei says that she sees not end in sight for Inuyasha just as I see no ownership of it in my sight.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Five Alone**

**The Monastery**

"Kirara!" Sango yelled as she picked up her boomerang and readied for a fight for whoever was waiting for them just outside the barrier.

"No, Sango, wait," Miroku called out for her. "Be ready, yes, but, we should act like we are here only to talk."

"What? Why? _They _aren't here to talk," she said, pointing in the direction of where their enemy sat waiting for them.

"But if we are to act very defensive, then they'll think we have a reason to defend."

Sango rolled her eyes at his line of reasoning. "I would like to think that my safety and life are a reason to be on the defensive."

"That's not quite what I meant Sango. Just don't overdo it."

She sighed, understanding that they could give away information just by their actions alone. It was best for her to let Miroku handle it. But, the moment she felt that the gig was up, prepared to be sliced.

"Ayumi, I'd suggest that you return to safety."

She shook her head at the silver-tongued monk. "I don't think that is in your best interests. If you want to make it look like you were here talking with me, then it would be polite for me to escort you out as you happen to run into your enemy."

Miroku found himself swayed by the young nun's words. Sango chuckled."I'm sorry, but do you monks and nuns go through some kind of training on how to talk all tricked out."

Ayumi cocked her head to the side. "I thought you knew. Didn't Myouga tell you?"

"Myouga?" Miroku was somewhat surprised to hear his name out here. "I don't understand."

"We're an order of nuns that has been trained in the old ways, a line of Shinto priestesses and Buddhists nuns that are descendents of the teachings of Midoriko and the miko who previously worked on purifying the jewel. We have been honored to help Kagome as she goes through this ordeal. We believe that through her, the soul of Midoriko will finally be put to rest, and this war will end."

"So you and Myouga have been watching Kagome and the other girls since the time of their births?" Sango asked, recalling what Myouga had said in Sesshoumaru's office a month ago.

Ayumi nodded. "Yes."

"But you could have told her. She . . . she doesn't know about it, about Myouga, Inuyasha's father."

"As well as her parents," Ayumi stated to get surprised gasps as her replies. "We are not the only ones that know about the jewel, and how it makes its presence known within each generation. Those that murdered Kagome and Souta's parents were hoping to attack all parents of the selected girls, and kidnap them so that when it came time, they would already have the jewel in their possession."

"Kagome needs to know about this," Sango spoke quietly as they made their way to the front gate. For those looking in, it only looked like a conversation between a nun and some guests.

"No, please. Don't tell her. At least not yet. I'm worry that if she knew something as devastating as that, she would be unable to fulfill her destiny." Ayumi noticed how close they were to the main entrance. "I'm sorry that I can't help you more."

Miroku caught on quickly to what Ayumi was doing. "No need to be sorry. We thank you for allowing us to take a moment of your time. Sango dear, we should be heading back."

Sango sighed, seeing as there was nothing else left to do as they had finally reached the entrance. Looking beyond the barrier, she saw Kagura standing there with an army of lesser demons standing behind her.

Ayumi bowed at Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "We wish you a safe and prosperous journey and hope that you find what you seek."

Kagura took the moment to walk up to the border's edge. "You there, nun, I want to talk to you."

Ayumi smiled at Kagura and bowed to her. "What in Buddha's name can we help you with?"

"What did you tell them?" she asked, pointing at Sango and Miroku.

"They asked for the whereabouts of a woman. Unfortunately, I had to tell them that no woman fitting her description has been here."

Kagura lifted her fan up, folded, and tapped it lightly on her chin. "And what of the children?"

Ayumi shook her head. "No children. I heard that two children were casualties in a boat accident in the harbor a day ago. Poor things. We went out there to send their souls to the care of Buddha."

Sango liked Ayumi with each word she spoke. This was giving Inuyasha and Kagome the time they needed, and they weren't fighting, yet. But Sango kept surveying the horde of evil standing behind Kagura, waiting for one of them the try and attack her.

Kagura frowned. "What about a hanyou?"

"Hanyou? What kind?" Ayumi asked.

"Dog," Kagura quickly answered. "Silver hair. Yellow eyes."

"Yes, a man fitting that description was here early yesterday evening. He was extremely rude, impatient. But I told him the same thing that I am telling you now and as I have told these people here. I suggest to all of you that you try the village. People pass through there on a daily basis, trying to escape the horrors of the war that this land offers."

Ayumi stood tall, waiting for what the wind demon would ask next. Miroku listened carefully. He knew that Ayumi would not give anything away, but they couldn't leave. If they did, Kagura would follow, or worse, suspect that they had information that Ayumi wouldn't share with her. It was best to be extremely careful.

Kagura sighed as she crossed her arms. "One more question nun, which way did the hanyou go?"

Miroku glanced back over at Ayumi. Did she know? Did she know which direction that Kagome was originally traveling in, the one that Kikyou shared with Kagura and Inuyasha? If she said anything different, they would be exposed.

"I told him what I told you, head to the village and ask them your questions. I can only guess that since it was getting late, he went there for some lodging and food for the night so he could ask the residents there his questions."

Miroku grinned inwardly. She answered even better than he thought. He watched Kagura intently, waiting for her to make her move before they made theirs. Ayumi then bowed to all of them.

"If you'll excuse me. I have chores to finish and Buddha demands many hours of meditation and prayer from me. If you no longer have any business with me, then I wish all of you a safe journey."

Miroku bowed to her, thanking her for her kindness, even though she wasn't able to help them. Ayumi retreated back inside the safety of her barrier. He then turned to look at Kagura, wondering what she was thinking, planning.

"What brings you here monk?" Kagura demanded, pointing her fan at him.

Miroku raised his hands in defense. "We only search for our comrade. nuyasha left in great haste and we learned only hours later from an eagle youkai that he went out to search for Kagome on word from Kikyou. He did mention the presence of another demon at that meeting, which I am suspecting was you since you are here now."

"You know what Higurashi-sensei's plans are, don't you?" Kagura smirked at him.

Miroku nodded. "We do. She was seeking refuge in a place beyond these borders. We suspect she came here to board a boat to the mainland. Other than that, I can only speculate."

Kagura chuckled softly at the monk. He sure had a way with words. It was a good thing that the demons behind her were stupid, or else they would have caught on to his real meaning. But she knew.

"If I hear that you lied to me monk, I'll make sure Naraku curses a different part of your body." She warned him as she reached up into her hair, pulling out a feather. She flew up into the air and headed out toward the mainland with the demon army following behind her, in search of Kagome. According to Kikyou's words, she had today to find the girl before she was completely lost from all of them, thought she didn't quite understand what Kikyou meant by that.

Miroku let out a large sigh of relief. "That was a close one," he commented, turning to Sango. She didn't look so relieved. Instead, he noticed that her narrowed eyes were tracking the demons that had accompanied the wind demoness.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, concerned about her, wondering what her thoughts were. He'd know her long enough to know that look.

"We should head to the village," she said quietly, keeping her focus on the skies. "She's going to follow us."

Miroku agreed. Kagura had no reason to trust them, or Ayumi. Her exit could easily be a ploy, to get them to go off after Inuyasha, or towards the place Inuyasha is supposedly headed.

"Let's get Kirara some meat," he suggested, as that was Sango's earlier intentions. Kirara mewed at the idea, transforming back into her smaller self and finding comfort in the arms of Sango. Miroku and Sango walked together down towards the seaside village, keeping an eye and ear out for any kind of surprise from Kagura. They hoped that they were able to convince Kagura that they didn't know what they knew.

**Monastery-Mountain Tunnels**

Kagome and Inuyasha hurried down the tunnel, cradling their ill pups. Neither knew how long they had been jogging through the dirt tunnels, or how much longer it would be until they made it to the end. But, Takeru and Amaya were starting to feel better the further they were from the monastery.

"Mommy?" Takeru croaked out, moving his head up from where he had it resting on Kagome's chest.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, clinging not only onto her son, but onto Inuyasha's hand. She couldn't see anything in these tunnels and had to depend solely on Inuyasha's abilities to lead her down the path.

"Mizu," he quietly stated, asking his mother if she had water, so that he could have some.

"Sure, sweetie. Inuyasha," she called out, getting him to stop. Kagome spun around so that her backpack was facing Inuyasha. "Ayumi placed some water bottles in there, could you fetch one out."

Inuyasha opened the bag and found the water bottles. He pulled two out, one for Takeru and one for Amaya. "Kagome, reach out for the wall, and then sit down," he instructed her. Kagome found the wall and slid her back down the dirt wall, holding Takeru carefully in her lap. Inuyasha handed his son the bottle, knowing that the boy would be able to see it.

"They're getting better," Kagome said as she felt Inuyasha sit down next to her.

"Yeah, they are," he commented back, handing his daughter her own bottle of water.

"I may have lost my spiritual powers, but not my motherly instincts." She chuckled.

Inuyasha looked over at her. "Whe . . . when did you lose your miko abilities?" He hadn't known that she lost them.

"That night. But, since I had the jewel in me, it was the night when Kikyou pried it out of me." Kagome hated to bring up this topic. It was so hard for both of them. She just wanted to put it behind her and never think of it again.

"But, you healed, that night. And the barrier in Hiroshima." He remembered moments after that encounter with Kikyou in which she displayed spiritual abilities.

"When Kikyou dug the jewel out of my body, her knife chipped off a piece. That shard that I used to get the children from Naraku, was that last piece in me. I traded power for my children's safety." Kagome wiped the hair from Takeru's forehead, planting a small kiss on his warm skin.

"So, what's next then?" Inuyasha didn't know what to do when it came to the jewel. Now that he knew where the remaining pieces were, he had to be extra cautious. They were his pups and he would die protecting them from Naraku or anyone else after them for just the jewel.

"I don't know. I've thought about it. It's come down to should I leave it in them, or should I take it out. I don't want to burden them with the jewel. It's . . . it's too much for a child. It would also save them from getting sick like this. The jewel is just, it's unpredictable."

Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She was so worried and he couldn't help her. All he could do was be there for her. First Kagome, and now their pups, all destined to suffer from the jewel. It didn't seem fair. Why her? Why anyone of them? Why did the gods have to pick on them?

"We have to get out of here first," Inuyasha said as he started to stand up, carrying Amaya with him.

He helped Kagome onto her feet, and with her hand in his, they continued down the blackened tunnels, hoping for an exit soon. They weren't at all prepared to spend more than a few hours in the tunnels. In the rush of escaping, Kagome wasn't sure how long any of her provisions would last, if Ayumi even had time to pack any.

**Hours Later**

The air was dirty, damp, musty, maybe even moldy. The darkness made Kagome dizzy, causing her brain to think that it was nighttime. She didn't know how long they had been in the tunnels, walking at a quick pace she remembered walking when she first met Inuyasha. It brought a faint smile to her tired lips. She remembered how grueling it was and how tired it made her; even though she tried to pretend that it didn't affect her.

"I think we're getting close," Inuyasha commented. The stuffy air was getting fresher, lighter, making it easier to breath. He was proud of Kagome, that she was able to make it through, keeping up with three hanyou. She was a tough woman. One that he was proud of.

"Good." Kagome huffed out as she continued to carry Takeru in her arms. He was getting better as he was fidgeting in her arms, wanting to get out and walk around on his own. Kagome fought silently with him, hoping that he understood that she wasn't letting him down until she knew for sure that they were safe.

As they continued to walk down the darkened tunneled path, Kagome could feel that they were getting close to an exit of some kind. She found the air she breathed in comforting, refreshing. It gave her a renewed amount of energy. Fresh air and the promise of the sky got her legs moving faster again.

Neither knew how much time later, but Inuyasha's eyes caught in the distance, a faint light, something he hadn't seen since they left the monastery. The exit was near. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Where it took them exactly, neither knew for sure. But they had Sango and Miroku doing what they could to distract those that were after them.

Kagome was thinking other thoughts than fresh air and blue skies. omething else weighed heavily on her mind. A matter that she was less sure about than anything else in her life; a matter that she wasn't sure how to deal with. And she wasn't sure how to bring it up with Inuyasha. It was a touchy subject, for both of them. hey still had a lot to sort through.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome a couple of times, sensing her swirling emotions. Worry and fear were the ones he could understand. Confusion, hesitation, those he hadn't expected. Were they about him? Did she still have reservations about working out their problems? That chance they both needed? Or was it something else? The children, and the jewel that was hidden within their tiny bodies? So many questions, how to answer them all . . .

He stopped. The exit was still a good distance away, though the light was larger. Turning to Kagome, he examined her for a moment. She was still weak from the traveling, her near death experience with the youki link and the rush of the morning flee.

"Let's stop here," he suggested. Kagome looked up at him, questioning his idea for a moment until Takeru took the opportunity to wiggle himself out of her arms so he could stretch out his stiff muscles. Kagome decided that maybe Inuyasha was right, now was a good time to stop. She didn't want to camp in the tunnel, for they didn't have anything for the means of making a fire.

Kagome reached out with her hand, found the tunnel wall and slid down the dirty foundation. Digging into the backpack, she pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip before handing it to her son.

The children, both with water bottles in their hand, ran around, trying to use up the stored energy they had. Now that they were a good distance away from Naraku, the pain in their stomachs had subsided for the time being. And after being carried, all they wanted to do was be on their feet.

"You okay?" Inuyasha could tell by other than sensing her emotions that something had been bothering her, something she was reluctant to talk about. Her scrunched up facial features, the constant nibbling on her bottom lip were other clues to her deep thoughts.

Kagome sighed as she continued to bite at her lower lip. "I don't know." Taking a deep breath, she rested her head back against the cool earth wall. "I think I'm still trying to understand Kikyou. Why . . . why would she rat me out like that? Does she hate me that much?"

"It was the jewel." Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha had an answer so quickly. "She was afraid that if you were to leave, she would lose her chance to have Naraku claim the jewel so she could purify him."

That made sense. And it answered her concerns about Kikyou. She figured bringing up Kikyou would make things tense. But it wasn't like that at all. Moving on to the next thing on the list in her head.

"Do you think she knows where the remainder of the jewel is hidden?"

"No. If she did, I think she would've taken a more assertive role. She's waiting for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You had the jewel in your body. She didn't. You're a historian, you have access to information she didn't. Instead of wasting time and resources, it was easier for her to track you."

Kagome's hand shot up to her wound. Kikyou had been able to track her. She learned that from Kikyou herself on the way to the village town. But Ayumi had assured her that the ability for Kikyou to always know where she was at was now gone from her body.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do with the jewel?"

Kagome looked up, her ears following the sounds of her children. She could somewhat see in the tunnels now that there were traces of light particles. They were still running about, silently playing, and giggling at times, like they always did. Her lips turned upward in a small smile as she watched them act normally.

"I'm going to remove it. I can't risk it, them, to anything similar of my pains. However, I . . . I don't know what to do with it. I . . . I'm no longer able to purify it and I'm afraid that even I might fall victim to it. If I trusted Kikyou enough, I would give it to her so that she may purify Naraku. However, I don't feel that she will be able to accomplish her one goal."

She looked up at Inuyasha, looking for something, anything he could say to her. He did have a right to say something about this. They were his children after all. Perhaps, perhaps she could leave the jewel in Takeru and Amaya if Inuyasha was able to protect them. As long as no one knew the secret, and the children were constantly watched over, there was no need to remove the jewel from them.

Even though, she wouldn't risk it. The jewel had to come out. And if she had to, she was willing to put it back into her body if it meant that her children were to be spared. Kagome knew that her motherly duties would constantly put her life at risk. But for her children, anything.

"I'll wait until we are out of this tunnel, and someplace very safe before I, uh, we make any kind of decision." Inuyasha smiled at her wording. She was finally starting to involve him. He was feeling wanted and accepted by her.

"Then let's get moving. Oi, pups. Come on. You can walk the rest of the way, but you have to hold our hands," Inuyasha ordered his children as he helped Kagome up to her feet.

It was swap the children with the parent game as Amaya decided to hold her mother's hand and Takeru felt like walking in front of his mother with his father to help Inuyasha out with the protecting of the females. It was his duty as a male to watch over his mother and his sister.

The walk was once again silent. The males took on the guard duties, using the silence as a means to be alerted to any other sounds than the four of them. Amaya was normally a quiet little girl to begin with, and Kagome used the silence to mull over the things she needed to do concerning the jewel.

"Ah, thank the gods." Kagome beamed when she finally felt the sun shine on her face. It was so good to be out of that stuffy tunnel. Inuyasha looked up at that sun, noticing its position in the sky.

"It's getting late. We better find a place to camp," he recommended. They had two, maybe three hours left of sunlight. The nocturnal youkai would be out and he wanted everyone somewhere safe, with warmth for the night, not walking around as moving, edible targets.

"Where do you think we're at?" Kagome examined their surroundings, not recognizing it at all. She didn't even know which direction the tunnel took them as they were hurried deep into the darkness.

"Dunno. But we're still on the other side of the mountain range, meaning we'll have to cross it in order to get to New Tokyo."

Kagome frowned at that idea. She wasn't dressed for such a trip through the cold, snowy passes of the mountains. It still meant that they were at least a month away from the city. That was a lot of traveling to do, traveling they weren't prepared for.

"Inuyasha," Kagome quietly said, watching her children run around in the grass. "We'll need to find a town before we cross the mountains. Food, blankets, and I'm human."

"Keh. I know that. We'll make do with what we have until we find a place. I can hunt for food. We might be able to find a War Dogs outpost before then."

"Okay." She felt better. He had confidence that they would be safe, no matter what. And she wanted to believe that.

"Mommy!" She heard the kids scream at her. Kagome turned around to find them running.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered. He smelt it too. The same thing his pups got a whiff of. The children latched onto their mother's legs as Inuyasha whipped out Tessaiga.

Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight of the sword. This could only mean one thing. Trouble. Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's arm and pushed her gently toward the tunnel entrance.

"Get back in the tunnel. Take the pups with you and whatever you do, stay in there."

"What about you?"

"We'll never be able to leave the tunnel if I don't kill it."

Kill it? Demon. One of Naraku's? She decided that these questions could wait. She quickly ushered her children back into the tunnel. Inuyasha ran some distance away from the tunnel entrance, not wanting to clue the demon to its existence. It was covered by some foliage from over grown bushes. It should be enough. But their scents. Damn. Now he wished he hadn't destroyed those bracelets.

The demon that had got the attention of her three hanyou's made his appearance, bursting through the trees, trampling them easily underneath his large feet. Kagome gasped at it. She thought that their kind were long dead. But seeing it in front of Inuyasha, snarling, made it clear that it must have found refuge in the mountains and remained hidden from the war. Until now.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha demanded of the visitor.

The demon chuckled. "Noisy brat, aren't ya? I may ask the same of you."

"Doesn't matter. ven if you knew my name, calling it out as I kick your ass won't matter."

"Brat, your attitude reminds me of someone I knew. I shall grant you my name, so you may know of the demon that killed you." The demon took a step forward, but stayed far enough away to still be out of fighting range. "I am Ryuukossei. And I want to kill you."

& & & & & & &

Sorry about not posting on Tuesday like I normally do. Because I didn't post until Sunday because wasn't allowing any uploaded documents. And I wanted to do some editing before posting it. I might change the posting date from Tuesdays to Fridays, but I'm not sure yet. Trying to update two stories a week with my job is hard until I get some kind of consistent schedule together. Oh well, I get it figured out somehow.

Thanks for the reviews. I think I replied to most of them. I wasn't getting review notifications in my inbox, so, I apologize if I didn't reply and I will try to this time as seems to be working normally once again. Also, thanks to the readers. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic.

Have a good weekend as the end of April approaches and we look forward to May.

roshully


	56. The White Dragon's Tale

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Happy 10th Anniversary Inuyasha. Ten years, and still not mine.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Six The White Dragon's Tale**

Inuyasha growled at the dragon youkai who called himself Ryuukosei. His darkened amber eyes examined the creature in front of him. It was obvious that the dragon youkai was powerful, yet old, very old, as well as extremely rare. Dragon youkai were considered an extinct race, one that died along with the ages of long ago. What was even stranger that the existence of this one dragon was its appearance.

The color of dragon hide ranged in the dark colored range, from red, blues to purples, greens and blacks. This dragon boasted several colors. It was light red color scaly hide that continued to fade in red color up the length of its long neck. It had pure white hair running down the midline of its massive body, a color that matched its face. The scales of its face were snow white, with vibrant blue stripes painted down its long snout.

Twisting his calloused clawed hands along the hilt of his sword, he readied himself for a long fight. Inuyasha watched as the dragon moved its large, massive body around into a defensive position, its tail resting between its body and Inuyasha, slowing slithering about like a giant python.

Inuyasha rushed at the dragon, aiming to separate its head from its neck, beheading the creature and quickly ending this fight. The Tessaiga connected with the neck, but was reflected off in a clang of metal against metal. Inuyasha jumped back to a place just out of the dragon's reach, eyes wide at the hide of the dragon.

Ryuukosei laughed at the attempts of the hanyou. "Ha. My scales are that of the toughest steel. No blade forged will be able to pierce me. But you may try." He teased Inuyasha, hoping to stir up his emotions, making the hanyou act recklessly.

Inuyasha ignored the taunts. He didn't care. He only wanted to defeat the dragon. His family eagerly waited in the tunnel for him to beat down the dragon so that they could finally make it to safety. As the male, the alpha male of his pack, he must defend them. Inuyasha figured that he'll have to end this the quick way.

Concentrating on the cyclones of youki, Inuyasha prepared the Tessaiga to send its power to the cut in the wind of the cyclones. He saw it, smelt it and slashed Tessaiga down. Kagome, and the children watch on, as does Inuyasha, as the blast hurdled toward the dragon, who was unprepared for the powerful attack.

"Wow, daddy is strong." Takeru boasted proudly as he watched his father take on the powerful dragon.

Amaya nodded her head, deciding to keep quiet since Takeru had said it all. Kagome, however, was not as convinced as her children about the success of Inuyasha. She did believe in him, in his strength. But dragon youkai were known to be immune to a lot of physical and magical attacks. She didn't know how powerful the cutting wind attack would be against the one of the strongest demons known to all.

"What . . . " Ryuukosei cried out as the attack slammed into him, knocking him down onto the ground. His booming voice easily shadowed by the roar of Kaze no Kizu.

"Ha ha." Inuyasha laughed out, slinging a still transformed Tessaiga across his shoulder as he watched with some joy, his attack defeat just another demon that had crossed his path.

"Takeru, no." Kagome harshly whispered as she grabbed her son as he tried to run out to congratulate Inuyasha on his victory. Kagome wrapped her arms around her son, holding him in place. "Not until Inuyasha says it's safe."

"But mommy, the dragon, daddy is too strong." Takeru whined as he struggled against his mother to be by his father's side.

"Brat . . . "

"What?" Inuyasha yelled out as the voice rang out from the debris of the attack. Inuyasha watched as Ryuukosei's body rose from the cloud of dirt to glare evilly down at the little hanyou.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Why?" He smirked, whipping the Tessaiga out in front of him. "Ready for another."

"You are not him." Ryuukosei blurted out. He was carefully examining Inuyasha with his aged eyes, trying hard to make out who this brat was. "You are not him." He repeated with confidence that he was correct.

"Who the fuck did you think I am?"

"That attack. Where did you learn it?"

Kagome heard the question and immediately, her curiosity got the best of her. "Stay here. Don't you two dare move." She warned them as she turned towards the tunnel entrance, moving quietly as she could as close to the entrance without attracting the attention of the dragon.

"Kaze no Kizu?" Inuyasha didn't quite understand what the dragon was getting at. Why would Ryuukosei be interested in his attack? It didn't make sense. But he decided to answer the dragon. "It's an attack of my sword, Tessaiga."

"Tessaiga." Ryuukosei eyes opened wide. "I know that sword."

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to make sure that her gasp stayed inaudible. How was that possible? The sword was discovered two years ago, but the dragon was never around when Inuyasha had used it. Meaning . . .

"I fought the youkai who owned that sword."

Ryuukosei was a dragon around the time of the Sengoku Jidai artifacts. Kagome was thrilled. Maybe he would say something that would give her some unknown information about the time, the artifact, anything. Ryuukosei had to be the only youkai from that time still alive. She inched out of the tunnel, hiding in the bushes to better hear his words.

"Keh. Like I fuckin' care. I'm the owner of the sword now."

The dragon wanted to tell the story. "I injured that bastard good. Just like what I will do to you." The dragon moved around, changing from a defensive position to an offensive one. "I do not know the fate of that demon, for he sealed me. But I do know your fate."

"Yeah, I know mine too. To beat your ass down." Inuyasha readied Tessaiga for another Kaze no Kizu. "I've got something to protect, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get in the way."

Ryuukosei was startled by Inuyasha's words. "You dog demons, always spouting off the same thing." The dragon inhaled deeply, his nostrils widening to let a greater amount of air in. "Ah, you have his scent. His son perhaps?"

Inuyasha froze.

"Yes. I was searching for a power to heal my body, but there was none. I then remembered a power from the days before I was sealed. The Shikon no Tama. A jewel that I searched for when I awoke from my slumber. A demon, a dog demon challenged me, claiming that I would never lay my scaly claw on it. And he challenged _me_ in a fight. He was powerful, and wounded me even more than I had imagined, forcing me to go back into hiding. But I was successful in fatally wounding that damn dog demon."

"Oyaji." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome heard it. Ryuukosei heard it. And the children heard it as well.

Myouga's words came back to Inuyasha. His father had died protecting the chosen girls from those that were after the jewel. His father had died protecting Kagome from this dragon youkai. His father died because of this dragon. He couldn't believe it.

Inuyasha couldn't let go of the similarities between himself and his father. They were both fighting Ryuukosei. They were both protecting the one who was burdened with the jewel. They were both protecting a human female. His father died for the sake of the jewel, another one of its victims.

Looking up at the dragon, Inuyasha growled. His father died. But he couldn't. He not only had Kagome to protect, but his own pups as well. He would not end up like his father. The similarities between them would end right now. They had to.

"Fuck that." He said to himself. Crouching, he launched himself off of the ground, torpedoing toward the dragon, Tessaiga ready to slice and dice the overgrown lizard. He slammed Tessaiga into the side of the dragon, hoping to find a weak spot in its hide. Yet, he was met only with the ringing sound of steel against steel.

"Damnit." He muttered as he landed back onto the ground. Regular cuts didn't work. Kaze no Kizu didn't work. What the hell was he going to do to defeat this dragon? Two powerful demons were already unsuccessful and dead because of this dragon. He could only end up sealing the damned thing, but he didn't know how to do that. Demons didn't seal up other demons, they killed each other.

Inuyasha looked up in time to dodge the large, fang filled mouth of Ryuukosei as he dodge the attempt by the dragon to eat him. As he landed somewhere else, Inuyasha didn't see the next part of the dragon's attack.

Landing flat on his back, the dragon's tale had whipped around, knocking over Inuyasha's feet. Ryuukosei took a swipe at the hanyou. Inuyasha spun away from the claws of the dragon, but was still caught. A sharp claw pierced the hanyou.

Takeru and Amaya covered their noses as the scent of their father's blood filled their tiny nostrils. The two pups hugged each other, whimpering at their father's injuries. They asked each other silent questions: Was father going to die? Would the dragon eat them? Could they escape back through the tunnels? Neither pup could answer the other sibling's question.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Ryuukosei battled each other. Inuyasha was hitting the dragon successfully, but the sword was not injuring the dragon. Its scale was as legend said it was; the best armor out of all species. In the past, demons, gods, humans, hunted down the dragon youkai to make armor of their skin. It was no wonder that dragons became reclusive, hidden, mysterious. They were hunted to the brink of destruction.

Hearing cracking sounds from Inuyasha's body as he was thrown against a tree, Kagome winced, afraid that perhaps, Inuyasha was not strong enough to take on the dragon. However, they couldn't leave. The dragon was after the jewel. He would kill Inuyasha for just being his father's son. Their only option was the tunnel, and Kagome did not want to head back, knowing that Kagura was most likely waiting on the other side.

If nothing physical could harm Ryuukosei, then there had to be something else that had the power to take out a dragon. Shuffling back into the tunnel, Kagome opened up her yukata that she still wore, checking to see that tattoo that covered the right part of her left breast, the area right above her heart. Maybe, someone left her something.

Closing her eyes, her children watched as the tattoo on their mother started to glow a faint pink color. They had seen the mark many times, but Kagome had refused to tell them what it was. Now, with their own eyes, they were witnessing something that they didn't understand.

Kagome's mind raced through the notes, desperately searching for an answer she could use. Just beyond the tunnel entrance, Inuyasha was fighting a battle that was killing him. She promised herself that she would fight for him, even if the enemy was a dragon. There was no way she was going to let a dragon win.

In her mind, she saw Totousai, with that crooked smile on his face. The weapons expert. A demon that she knew to have existed from a time before the Sengoku Jidai. Perhaps in his age, he knew of something that existed that could be used against a dragon. But, Totousai was a weapon's expert, so far, the great Tessaiga was losing the battle, how could Totousai help her out now?

Inuyasha fell onto his hands and knees, Tessaiga out of his hands, untransformed. He coughed and watched as he coughed out a good amount of blood. His insides were more damaged than his outsides. This dragon was tough, even though it claimed that it was still healing. Inuyasha was running out of ideas. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last against the dragon.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome running towards him. "Fuck. What the hell are you doing?" He asked, getting up onto his feet. He reached over, and picked up his sword, it transforming back into its full-sized mode.

The dragon watched as the young woman ran to the hanyou. "Ah, the one who bears the jewel. I have searched for you. Funny how you ended up here. You will share the same fate as that hanyou bastard."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, leaping away from the dragon. He roughly set her down, backing her up against a tree. "Are you trying to kill yourself again?"

She shook her head, taking notice of his injuries. If they survived this, the journey to any town would be dangerous. If they survived this. "Inuyasha, smell the explosion."

"What?" He asked her. Kagome wasn't making any sense.

"Please." She begged him, gripping onto his arms. She knew it didn't make sense, but it was something Totousai had scribbled on a piece of paper. It was connected to nothing else, but it was the only thing she could find. No magic she knew would kill the dragon, and without her miko abilities, she couldn't seal it. Amaya was too young to seal the dragon. This was her only hope.

He nodded his head. "Stay." He ordered her before turning to face the dragon. 'Smell the explosion'. 'Smell the explosion'. How the hell was that supposed to help him? What did it mean? He didn't have any bombs or grenades on him. Since he got the sword, he didn't carry anything else.

"Just like your father, I see." The dragon spoke, readying itself for another attack on the hanyou. "Protecting those pathetic humans."

Inuyasha took several deep breaths, trying not to let the dragon's words upset him. 'Smell the explosion'. That was what he had. It was what he needed to figure out in order to defeat the dragon. Still, would he figure it out in time? He didn't have much of it.

He glanced back, looking at Kagome. She stood against the tree, watching him. He could see it in her eyes, her belief in him, the hope she had that they would make it out of this fight alive. For a human, she was strong, and fairly brave. Running out in the middle of a fight with a dragon, it also made her careless.

Looking at her, he was reminded of a time when his thoughts about her really began to change. The day he failed in protecting Miroku and ended up allowing his friend to be cursed. Kagome didn't offer him words of comfort, or encouragement. She didn't offer him a hug, or to hold his hand. Instead, she gave him the ability to make sure that he was strong enough to protect his pack the next time they were together in battle.

Was that what she was doing again? Giving him the clue he needed to find a new strength to protect his family. Turning to look back at the dragon, Inuyasha knew he had to destroy it. There was no other option for him. To fail here would be his last and greatest failure in his life.

This was it. Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting his youki direct his actions. He could easily sense the powerful Ryuukosei's youki. It was much stronger than his own. But he wouldn't let that intimidate him. Not now. But the power that came from Ryuukosei, it was overwhelming, suffocating.

He had to something about it. To weaken its youki would weaken its body. The strength of any demon came from its own youki. If he could only somehow use the youki of the dragon against it, then he wouldn't have to find a way to increase his own.

Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga up, swirling the blade around in a tight circular motion, as if he was whipping up his own youki, fluffing up his own power. Ryuukosei's youki came at him like a gust of wind. In order to protect himself, he would have to cut it down.

_Here goes nothing_.

He watched as Ryuukosei's youki was caught up in the swirling action of Tessaiga, mixing up Ryuukosei's power with the power of Tessaiga. Inuyasha continued to stir the powers up, taking in as much of Ryuukosei's youki as he could.

"Time to die like the others." Ryuukosei yelled as he leapt forward, his jaws wide open, ready to engulf Inuyasha with one quick bite before moving onto the girl.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight and smells around him change. He brought the sword down quickly, making a cut in the air. Inuyasha screamed out, putting everything he could into the cut, hoping that it was enough. He watched as torrents of youki energy consumed not only the power of Tessaiga, but of Ryuukosei's youki as well, circling it back toward the dragon.

"Wha . . . "The dragon cried out as a tornado of Tessaiga's energy mixed with Ruukosei's energy whipped toward the dragon. "It can't be. . . . " His voice croaked out as his body was broken by his own power, tearing it apart, killing him.

Inuyasha panted heavily, leaning on his sword as he watched the defeat of the dragon. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. It was over with. Totousai's note had worked. They were all saved. The dragon was defeated, and not a shred of its life remained. They were finally extinct, and Inuyasha had saved her and the children from a crazed youkai after the jewel.

Kagome pushed herself away from the tree and ran to Inuyasha as he tried to stand up. Wrapping her arms underneath his arms, she steadied him up standing. "Let's get you over to the tunnel." She said, helping him walk to the entrance where their pups anxiously waited for their parents to return.

The pups cheered quietly when they parents made it to the tunnel safely. Kagome had Inuyasha sit down against the tunnel wall so she could look at his injuries.

"Is daddy going to be all right?" Takeru asked noticing the large amount of blood that stained his father's clothing.

"Keh. This is nothing." Inuyasha said, trying to laugh it off, but found that it hurt.

"Keep quiet." Kagome ordered him as she searched through the backpack for medical supplies. She hoped that Ayumi packed something for them. There it was, a first aid kit.

Amaya nodded her head. "Like the time you got the hole in you belly."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking up to Kagome. "You told them?"

"They wanted to know how we met." She said as she pulled out bandages and rags. "So, I told them about how you were ordered to follow me around for the jewel. The injury from your fight against the puppet came up."

"Or the arrow in the shoulder from the miko attack." Takeru added.

"Or the gash from the battle of Yokohama." Ayama countered her brother's contribution.

"What about the explosion and burns he got in the Kobe scuffle." Takeru argued back, not wanting his sister to be able to outdo him.

"He almost got eaten by the moth egg near Saitama." Ayama bantered. The two pups were now physically butting heads with each other, continuing their argument silently.

"How the fuck do they know about my injuries?" Inuyasha hissed as Kagome cleaned his wounds with the disinfectant.

Kagome giggled while focusing on his wounds. "Well, Souta and Shippo consider you their hero. They know about every single one of your battles and your injuries from each of those battles. Takeru and Amaya never knew your name, only that Shippo and Souta talked about the 'leader of the Toukens' which they have learned to be their father."

"Fuck." He breathed out as Kagome worked on his wounds.

"Sorry." She said as she tried to be even gentler than she thought she was being. Or maybe he was just being a wimp. Kagome noticed her children's silence, meaning they were still embroiled in their argument. "All right you two. That's enough. Takeru, search through the bags and see if there is another shirt for Inuyasha to wear. Amaya, find a water bottle for your father."

"How do you know?"

"What?" Kagome asked, freezing in mid-wrapping of a gash on his arm.

"The way they can talk to each other, without talking."

Kagome glanced over at her children as they were doing what they were told. "Just something I've adjusted to. I've seen it enough times to know when they are doing and when they aren't." She finished bandaging the arm and sighed. "Is it, is it something that came from you?"

"No. Miroku thought it might be a miko twin thing."

Kagome put the bandages away as she was finished with them. "Kaede said she never heard of anything like that among miko." Takeru ran over holding a shirt in his hand as his sister was behind him with the water bottle. "Thank you." Kagome handed the items to Inuyasha, which he took from her.

"It could be the jewel."

Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at her children, studying them, perhaps looking for the jewel within their bodies. He slipped on the new shirt and chugged down the rest of the water in the bottle.

Deciding that the jewel was not a topic to be discussed, Inuyasha thought about the next thing they needed to do. "We need to leave, get as far as we can to the next town."

"But your injuries." Kagome reached out and gently touched the bandage on his arm. She knew that most of his injuries would be gone in a few hours, but she also knew that traveling would slow that process down.

"Bah. I'll be fine as long as there are no other dragons. Well, now that I know how to take them out, we'll be fine." Inuyasha used the Tessaiga to push himself up to his feet. "How do you know about the sword?"

Kagome stood up, fixing the yukata. "I wasn't sure. It was just an offhand comment a teacher said to me. It didn't fit with anything else, so I thought, that maybe, it had to do with another attack."

"Does it have a name?"

"If it does, I don't know it."

"Then name it."

"Huh? Me? Why me?"

"You told me how to do it. You know of the sword's secrets. Why not?"

"Ah, okay then. Well, since the clue to this new attack had the word explosion, then it's an attack, and a special one at that, so special style explosive sword attack, uh, baku, bakuryuuha. There. The Bakuryuuha."

"Bakuryuuha." Inuyasha eyed the Tessaiga. He didn't know why he was the one to wield the sword, but he was glad he was. "I like it."

"Takeru, Amaya, let's get ready to get out of these tunnels. We'll be camping outside." Kagome lifted up the backpack only to have Inuyasha take it out of her hands. She looked up at him and watched as he put it on his back. "It's not that heavy. Besides, your injuries."

"Keh. Barely feel any pain."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "That's because I put numbing paste on them." She said.

Inuyasha reached out and took her hand in his. Kagome watched with wide eyes, still trying to get comfortable with the idea of them, together. The children giggled at their parents. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to glare at them, ceasing any more giggling from them.

"Let's go."

**& & & & & & & &**

Heavily referenced Inuyasha manga, specifically chapters 189-192 from Volume 20. Sorry about the inconsistency of updating this. Hopefully soon I'll be able to get into some form of a routine now that I have a job.

I have been loving your reviews. They help me out a lot. And thanks to the readers as well. Everything you guys do is great.

roshully


	57. Lost then Found

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: Happy 10th Anniversary Inuyasha. Ten years, and still not mine.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Seven Lost Then Found**

Inuyasha, Kagome and the pups weren't able to travel far after the defeat of the dragon. The battle robbed them of a good part of the late afternoon, and by the time they got out of the tunnel and walking, it was already evening. A cool breeze blew around them, signaling a cool night for their camping out.

They stopped when Inuyasha found a site that he was satisfied enough with. It was near a water source so they could refill their water bottles, and hopefully find some fish for dinner. Takeru and Amaya took up the duties of collecting sticks for the fire. Kagome found rocks for the fire pit and Inuyasha left to find something to roast over the open fire.

The children didn't wander too far off. Kagome had to make sure to keep tabs on them at all times until she figured out what it was that she wanted to do about the fact that the jewel was hidden inside their bodies. Because of their hanyou blood, the jewel affected them differently than how it affected Kagome; a factor that she had thought about deeply when she realized why they were getting sick.

Kagome, with her children's help, started a nice big fire for them to sit around until Inuyasha returned. While waiting, she dug through the backpack that Ayumi had packed for her. No blankets, no pillows, nothing for them to sleep with. Kagome frowned, but they did have to hurry with Kagura outside the barrier. Other than some extra clothing, the first aid kit, the water bottles and some energy bars, they didn't have very much.

And they had no idea where they were at. Ayumi didn't tell them in which direction the tunnel ran. She would wait until Inuyasha returned and ask him about it later. But she didn't want to bring it up in front of her children. Kagome knew the locations of the cities and towns on the other side of the mountain range, centered on New Tokyo and the towns along the road to Hiroshima, as well as the places she had visited during her studies. She didn't want to think for one moment that they could be lost, and would end up wandering around hoping to find some sort of establishment, one that was friendly.

Inuyasha returned carrying a couple of rabbits as well as a bunch of fish. The catch had all been cleaned and gutted, ready to cook. Kagome silently took the food from him and started to cook it over the fire. Inuyasha took a spot sitting against the trunk of a large tree. Takeru joined his father, sitting in Inuyasha's lap as they waited for the food to be cooked. Amaya walked around the camp, making a circle with her feet.

Kagome looked up at her daughter. "How many times?"

"Five," the little girl spoke.

"Two more times and then stop."

"I know mommy. I can do it."

Kagome grinned at the girl. "Okay. Okay. I'll let you take care of it then."

Takeru looked up at his dad, watching as Inuyasha studied Amaya. "She's making a pro . . . uh, pro-tek-i-tive circle."

"A protective circle?"

"Yeah, that. It'll create a roof over us that we can't see. It keeps uh, lower level bad guys out," Takeru explained. He had watched his mother teach Amaya it when they had left Hiroshima after the attack that had separated them from Uncle Souta, Uncle Shippo and Kaede.

"That's good."

Inuyasha watched as Amaya stopped, faced the center of the circle with her eyes closed. Clapping her hands three times, she chanted something that he couldn't make out. When done chanting, she clapped her hands three more times and opened her eyes.

"I did it mommy," she cried out happily, running over to her mother.

"Good girl," Kagome said as she tended to the fish and rabbit cooking over the fire. Almost done and they could eat. Kagome sighed as she watched the fire flicker around the food. She remembered the last time she stared at a fire. The time when she was waiting for Inuyasha. She still had doubts. Doubts about him. Doubts about herself. But she knew that she couldn't give into those doubts.

"Dinner's done," she called out, preparing herself for the mad rush to the fire. Kagome grabbed a stick with fish and one with the rabbit on it, pulling it and herself away from the fire as the hanyou bunch made their way to fight for the remaining food. She laughed as they each tried to grab as many sticks as they could. Amaya was more dignified to her approach. She would take the ones that the two boys weren't fighting over.

The four quietly ate their food as the stars quickly dotted the darkened purple sky. Once the food was eaten and the empty sticks tossed into the fire, Takeru curled up in his mother's lap, and Amaya settled in Inuyasha's as the two leaned against the trunk of the tree safely within the interior of the barrier Amaya had set earlier.

Silently sitting there, the children quickly drifted off to sleep, leaving the adults awake to keep guard for the night. Neither said a word to each other for a while, keeping their eyes open.

"You can sleep Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, noticing the twitching of Takeru's ears as he spoke. "I can stay awake."

Kagome lightly shook her head. "I'm not tired," she said back to him. Silence again, as the two looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle, listening to the nocturnal species awaken to the new night. "Inuyasha."

"Mmmm."

"Nevermind."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was still staring out at the sky. "What is it?"

Kagome sighed as she looked back down at her son. Her life had changed so much over the years. That incident in the summer, her children, the jewel, the war, all leading up to where she was at this very moment, trying to figure out exactly where things were going.

"I . . . I don't know. I . . . I don't know how to say it."

"Say what? Might as well spit it out."

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Us. Now may not be the best time to talk about it."

"Well, we never did get that talk, really."

"I guess."

"So, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Everything. Something. I'm not sure. I don't even know where to start."

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yeah, the beginning." Inuyasha shifted around, moving Amaya onto his lap in a position that was more comfortable for him. If they were going to have _that_ talk, it was going to be a long talk. Even though they didn't know each other for very long, somehow, there was a lot between them. "I'll start."

Kagome gave him a quick nod. Inuyasha took a deep breath. _Where should I start? Which beginning?_ He looked up at the sky, the stars winked at him as if giving him the encouragement he needed. He knew he had to do this. That without this talk, neither one of them could move on from the horrible moments that defined the larger part of their relationship.

"Look, Kagome, I don't know how much Miroku told you about the initiation, but I think I should explain."

"Inuyasha, please, you don't have to . . . "

"Yes," he interjected forcefully. "I feel that I have to because Miroku's loyalties to the Pack are admirable. I need to explain it to you, even if it's just for myself."

"Okay."

"Fine. Right. I've been the leader of the Toukens for a long time. Before that night, all I did was fight. I received orders and carried them out without even once thinking about exactly what I was doing. I wanted to believe that my brother, that the Pack were doing the right things, that they were doing what they could to end the war. That I fought and killed for a greater cause."

"I guess I started to grow up. And I started to question exactly what it was we were being ordered to do. I'd seen innocent people die, children. I found myself wanting to know what the hell was really going on. So I talked to Miroku about getting into the Pack. I knew I wouldn't be wanted because I was their lackey. I was the one with the blood on my claws. They wouldn't want filth such as me in their little club. Yet, somehow, it was decided that I would be considered for membership."

Inuyasha brushed his claws through his hair as he slipped into the momentum of the story. He really hadn't talked about it much in detail. Bits and pieces here and there were mentioned to Miroku or Kouga, even his brother, if the situation called for it. But he insisted on keeping it bottled up inside.

"Miroku told me to keep my mouth shut, and to answer only when spoken to. In order to be considered for membership, I had to agree to do the initiation. So I did. I did not knowing what it was. I reached my hand inside the jar and pulled out a slip of paper. I handed it to Sesshoumaru without even once glancing at it since I had already said I was going to do it. Then I found out what it was I had to do."

"One week. I was given one week to decide the fate of some innocent girl. he was marked in a way that only I could smell. From what Sesshoumaru said, the spell was supposed to protect her in case I did go through with it. Her scent wouldn't be affected, neither would mine. And, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant."

"If I didn't go through with it, she would die. An unknown death that no one could save her from. Miroku and I came up with a plan that if I could find the girl, I . . . I'd make her decide. Let her choose and save me from determining the fate of an innocent. I felt like I had done it enough. I know now that many of the missions we were sent on were to just kill those that had sought protection from someone we considered the enemy. These innocents didn't care who it was that protected them, they just wanted to live and be safe. I wanted to join the Pack to make sure that didn't happen. That we could rescue the noncombatants and kill the enemy at the same time."

"But I couldn't follow my plan. I would only be able to find the girl when I had decided her fate. I spent every night that week arguing with myself about which was better, which was worse. Then, that night, it happened. I smelt something that I was drawn to. I was so fuckin' pissed off at myself because I believed that I hadn't made my decision. Yet, my youkai knew. And it told me."

"Sesshoumaru told me that in order to protect myself from her, I needed to blindfold her. Other than that, there shouldn't be anyway for her to find out. Same with me. I wasn't supposed to know either. I . . . I tried to be as gentle as I could, in my youkai form. It was my first time."

Inuyasha heard a small gasp from Kagome, but ignored it for the time being as he worked on telling his side of the story. He could feel the weight of carrying this with him slowly lifting up. Kagome was the only one who deserved to hear the story, the only one who needed to hear it.

"I was so scared, so angry, so lost. I had nightmares for a long time. Then, it left, but it was never gone. Sometime later, we were being attacked by a group of miko under Kikyou's leadership. All I knew about the girl in the alleyway was her long raven hair and long legs. When I saw Kikyou, I convinced myself it had to be her. The way she acted, her inability to feel, it made sense that she was the one."

"Seeing her, being with her, I thought the gods were giving me a second chance to make things right with her. But she knew. hat whole time, she knew what I had done, and she fuckin' used that against me, took advantage of me, using that to get the jewel."

"She left, leaving me even more miserable and confused that I thought I ever could be. Then I saw you." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who had her eyes fixed on him. "I didn't think it was possible for there to be another girl out there that looked liked her. Not only did you remind me of that night, but of Kikyou. I just didn't want to deal with it, with you. I thought that if I could just push you away, you'd leave like Kikyou did."

"I don't know what happened. You helped me with Miroku. You helped me with me, even though I treated you like shit. Most girls I know don't put up with the really crazy shit guys do. When I saw the pups, I got confused. Then the kiss, then hearing you talk to the pups about how I couldn't be their dad because I was in love with another woman. I was really confused. And before I could anything about it, you, the pups were gone. And I realized that maybe I did care for you, for them."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her head was turned away and facing down. She wasn't asleep, but just listening intently on what he had been saying. "Kagome, I don't know if I love you. You were right; I don't know what love is because it's been so long since I've felt love. I know that my mother loved me. But she died a long time ago and though I can remember her face, her smile, the love I felt from her is different."

Inuyasha picked up Amaya and set her down on the soft grass along the tree trunk. Once she was sleeping soundly on the ground, Inuyasha reached over and peeled Takeru from Kagome's lap. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and watched him as he laid Takeru on the grass next to his sister.

Once the children were situated, Inuyasha moved so that he was sitting across from Kagome, looking at her, into her eyes. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. She kept quiet, knowing that he wasn't done talking just yet.

"I don't know how to be a dad because mine died when I was just a pup. I don't know how to love. But . . . but I want to learn, with you, with my pups. I want a chance to prove to you, to them, to myself, that . . . that I can protect you, care for you, and give you everything you all need to survive. I want to love you Kagome. I really think I do."

He was done. At least he thought he was. If there was something else, he would say it later, but for now, he figured he did fairly well for being the type of guy who hates to talk, period. In his experience, talking didn't get you anywhere. It was actions. But his actions toward Kagome couldn't explain everything. The night he didn't show up at the Shrine was the big example that flashed in his mind. Souta told him how that night went.

Kagome studied Inuyasha's face, taking in the color and depth of his eyes, the smoothness of his skin, the way his nose curved slightly upward at the tip. He was a very beautiful man. How could she not fall in love with him? Because he had a rough personality? He had his reasons for treating her the way he did, which he had explained and it had been explained to her by Sango and Miroku as well.

Inuyasha suddenly felt uncomfortably by Kagome's silence. She just sat there, staring at him, her eyes wide and unmoving. He couldn't tell what she was feeling, what she was thinking as she remained perfectly still.

"Well?"

Kagome blinked a few times as she came out of her thoughts. "Well what?"

"Well, don't you have something to say? Anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Inuyasha growled at her. She was doing that same shit again. He hated it. He had just come out and said a bunch of stuff he wouldn't have ever said to any other living being. She should have the decency to at least say something to him about it.

"Keh, I don't care." Even though he did. He was nervous, excited, scared and anxious to hear what she was going to say. The kiss at the monastery had to mean something. Her change of attitude about him told him that she was at least going to try something. But what that something was exactly, he didn't know.

Kagome turned away from him. She blinked her eyes a few times and felt the wetness escaping through the prison of her eyelashes. Her mind was filled with so many things that she really didn't know what do say. She knew what she wanted, but, to have it so readily available to her – heck, it was, he was sitting right there practically begging for her to love him so he could learn to love her – it seemed too good to be true.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as soon as the salty stench hit his sensitive nose. Damn, she was crying and he didn't know why. He started to reach out to her, but stopped, unsure of his touch was even wanted. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry," she blubbered out. Reaching up with the sleeve of her yukata, she wiped the tears away before turning to look at Inuyasha. "I don't know what's come over me."

Inuyasha just watched her, even though he couldn't figure her out at all.

"Perhaps . . . I guess it's my turn." Kagome glanced up at the hanyou. He seemed to relax some as he sat back down on the grass, though still in front of her. Closing her eyes, she took in a very deep breath, holding it in until her mind was cleared, then she slowly released it, opening her eyes once the breath had escaped through her mouth.

Her beginning.

"I really don't know where to begin. I . . . I was never aware that I had a piece of the jewel inside of my body until Kikyou took it out of me. I knew of the jewel, but I figured it to be just some obscure artifact of myth, and not history. I somehow feel that my whole life has been wrapped around the direction that jewel chooses to go. And now . . . " Kagome glanced over at her children.

"Sorry," she whispered. Right now, she really didn't want to talk about the jewel, or what she would do about it being in her children. Instead, she needed to concentrate on this relationship between her and Inuyasha. And that was her problem.

"I really don't know what to say. I . . . I've never done . . . this before. This relationship thing."

"I met Hobo."

"You did? When? Is he all right?"

Her concern for the man startled him. "Uh, while you were in . . . during your time with Naraku. The compound he was stationed at was attacked. He, he is fine."

But Kagome didn't hear any of it. Her mind drifted off to her time in Naraku's clutches. When she learned that Inuyasha had raped a girl, that Kikyou wanted Naraku's death for herself, Naraku's secret and other things she hadn't shared with anyone. Secrets that shamed her.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, sorry. That's good. He . . . he is a very nice man, very polite. He . . . I found his company . . . pleasant, but . . . I was never in love with him. I've never been in love before, never had time for it, never believed that I deserved it. That maybe I had done something really bad in a previous life to get handed this one."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear Kagome say these things, things that he thought for himself. They both felt that they were undeserving of the good things in their life, and that they were punished with the bad things for reasons beyond their control.

"Inuyasha, I don't know how these relationship things work. I've had friends that were in relationships, I've read stories . . . but I have never been in one, a real one. And no matter what happens, we will always be bound to one another through our children. I just don't want them to be the only reason why we are maybe going to try this."

Inuyasha nodded. As much as he believed that his pups needed both a mother and a father that was no reason for them to throw themselves into some strange relationship. Slowly, he reached out and took hold of one of Kagome's hands. She gasped at his touch, her eyes glancing from his hand to his face.

"Kagome . . . I . . . "

Kagome reached up with her free hand and placed it on top of his hand, gently squeezing it. "We can't do everything in one night. There are so many things involved. I'm a draftee, and you are an integral part of the Toukens. There's the jewel, our supposed deaths, Naraku, Kikyou, the war itself . . . I could never, ever ask you to leave the Toukens for my sake, or the children's. I think I am beginning to understand that they are your family as well."

"What do we do then?"

"I don't know. I suppose we just take it one day at a time. We are lost, stuck out here, in the middle of a war, trying to find our way back. All of these things happening make this idea of a relationship seem trivial, unnecessary."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"Not really, but . . . I think we both need to be realistic about this. I just know that it isn't going to be easy, and that things are going to get in the way."

Inuyasha had to agree with her. There were going to be times when he was out, fighting, something he had to do. And that would mean he couldn't be next to Kagome or his pups all of the time. Kagome would always be hunted by Naraku until he either was killed, or the jewel was complete. And that brought in his pups. With the jewel within their bodies, they were made targets.

"I mean, it's not like we can go out on dates and get to know each other that way."

"Keh, why not?"

"Well . . . I can't leave the compound once we get there. The children can only be watched by a certain number of people."

"Kagome, what do you want?"

"Me? Why are you asking?"

"Curious."

"No more jewel. No more Naraku. This war to be over with."

"Is that all?"

"Not exactly," she whispered, finding her cheeks warm with a blush from the betrayal of her thoughts. There were many things she wanted for herself, but it had been so long since she was able to treat just herself, to think only of herself. Even now, she felt that she was betraying her children in some capacity.

"Then what?"

Yes, what did she really want? A vacation. That sounded nice. A vacation to some place warm, maybe tropical, with a quiet beach that she could lay at, and nap in the warm sun. A place where her children could run around without having to worry about attacks, about being hanyou.

But was there more? What more did she want? What did she want after the vacation, when she returned to the real world, her world? Perhaps her job back, or something along those lines. If the war was still going on, what could she do? And then what about something other than her job, if she were to have one, she would have time off. What to do at home?

Home. That word sounded strange to her. It had been so long since she had a home. The house in Hiroshima was an escape from the war, but that was destroyed. They say that home is where the heart is, and home is where you make it. But where was she going to end up? The compound. What could she do at the compound?

All these thoughts were there so she could avoid the real topic. The real question: what did her heart desire? Her heart needed someone, needed Inuyasha, to fill its emptiness. She had kissed him twice. Did her heart desire more than just friendship with him? Perhaps. But how to word her true desires without sounding desperate, easy?

If only once in her life, she wanted to feel real love, and good sex. Was it wrong of her to want that? She didn't know. Maybe she just wanted to feel wanted for reasons other then her knowledge of the jewel. Maybe it was about feeling beautiful. She didn't think she was pretty and felt petty for wanting to feel it. Was wanting to be to somewhat shallow a good thing?

So many questions. Too many to be asked, and too many more to be answered. She was nervous, anxious and scared, fearful of what she wanted. There was too much grey area between her and Inuyasha. They didn't have a normal relationship at all. The children existed before anything else. It was like they were going to have go backwards and start at the beginning.

Looking up at Inuyasha, she knew that now was the time to be honest with him. If she wasn't honest now, then everything they had gone through would just continue. It wasn't a lack of honesty, but more like a lack of communication that kept them apart. If she was both honest and told him exactly what she felt deep down inside of her, perhaps that would be their starting point.

"Please don't laugh when I say this."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her. It somewhat scared him. What if she wanted some completely outlandish thing, like a trip to the moon? He wanted to give her something that no one else could give her. Sure, he had given her their pups, but the circumstances for that were completely out of both of their control. No, he wanted to give her something that was on their own terms. Something they both agreed upon.

He nodded silently at her as he crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for her to say what it was that she wanted. Kagome took a deep breath, her wide eyes darting around as she searched for her confidence. Her eyes landed not on Inuyasha's, but the ground instead. It was safer that way.

"I . . . I want to know," she gulped as she readied herself for it. She was preparing herself for his reaction, even though she hadn't said anything to earn one from him. Another deep breath. "I want to know what it feels like to be a woman."

Inuyasha just stared at her. He carefully considered her words. So, she wants to know what it fees like to be a woman. What did that mean exactly? She was already a mother. Wasn't that what it meant to be a woman? He didn't know. He wasn't necessarily an expert when it came to women, especially given his track record. Kikyou was a mistake and he already had a pile of them with Kagome that he had to correct.

Kagome stilled at his silence, not knowing what it meant. She gasped. "I . . . you . . . you are my only one," she explained, not remembering if he knew or not. "My first love, my first kiss . . . my first time." Well, that, her first time, he knew that. He just explained to her that the spell called for a virgin. "My only time."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear this, though he knew it. Her scent was clean except for the slight trace of him being on her. And since she no longer wore the bracelet, he knew her words were true. And now he understood what she really wanted.

On some level, it was easy. She was basically asking for sex, consensual sex. That was it. Yet, this was Kagome. Sango had told him that Kagome was a person who lived through her emotions more than others. He could never treat Kagome as some cheap whore that anyone could pick up from the alleyways. She was so much more. And she meant so much more than that to him.

This was about being loved, being completed, being filled. Ideas that he thought only existed for everyone but him. Things that he had been running away from. But hearing her say it, knowing that she was after the same things he was, other than wanting to be a woman, but still . . . it meant a lot to him, more than he could express with words.

"Mmmph." The word came out muffled from Kagome's mouth, currently being covered by the hanyou. Her eyes drifted closed as the kiss lengthened. Her body slithered over to be near his, to feel his warmth. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up into his lap. Kagome coiled her legs around his waist, to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

Her hands clung to the front of her shirt, the material being fisted tightly in her grasp, trying to pull herself closer to him. Inuyasha's hands roamed her back, one hand snaking up to her neck to try that thing where he titled her head back just enough to kiss her even deeper.

Feeling the strain in his lungs, he removed his lips from her mouth, and lavished other parts of her skin: her jaw line, down to her neck and along the curve to her shoulders. Kagome's head fell back as his lips had free roam over her exposed skin. Kagome never felt anything like this before. The attention, the sensations, it all overwhelmed her mind, keeping her from thinking straight.

Inuyasha didn't have an idea as to what he was doing, instead, following instincts, just doing what came naturally to him. A few things he did know. Kagome smelt wonderful, like nothing he had never scented before. She also tasted good. Whether it was just natural or her unnatural obsession with cleanliness, it didn't matter. To smell her, to taste her, he couldn't get enough.

Soon, his need to taste more of her skin took over. His tongue lapped at her smooth skin along her collarbone. More, he needed more. His hand reached up and pulled down the yukata, exposing untouched flesh.

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted out. Inuyasha didn't stop. He kissed, he licked, he suckled, watching her skin turn pink from contact "Inuyasha," Kagome spoke this time, her voice firm. "We can't . . . not this . . . "

Inuyasha stopped. He pulled away from her and watched as Kagome immediately pulled the yukata up to cover the skin he had just moments ago revealed. He moved away from her, confused. He could smell what she wanted. So why did she stop?

Kagome looked over to her side and Inuyasha followed her gaze, were he stopped on his pups' sleeping form. His mouth made a voiceless '_oh_' when he realized what they may have done in the presence of his pups.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome at the sound of his name. He studied her for a moment, the sparkle in her eyes, the flush of her cheeks, neck. If only he hadn't denied her existence at the beginning. She was beautiful. I feel like I should thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For finding me."

He cocked his head to the side, trying to understand the meaning in her statement. He had found her before, from demons, from Naraku. But this was different. He could tell.

Kagome crawled over to him and snuggled up in his lap, her head resting on one of his legs. Reaching out, he picked her up and stood, carrying her over to the tree trunk, near the soft patch of grass where the children slept. He sat down and arranged her so that she was cradled in his arms. She looked up at him briefly, smiling before resting her head against his chest.

She could heart the quick beating of his heart, the constant rhythm quickly lulled her to sleep. Inuyasha glanced down at the girl in his arms. Perhaps she still was a girl. One that he wanted to love, to protect and take care of. There was still so much to figure out, but one thing he now knew, he too was no longer lost.

**& & & & & & &**

**roshully's note**: Uh, look what I found. Apparently I had written out more than I had originally thought. Oh well, better late than never. And no, I am not abandoning this story, it's just… basically, whenever I get a chance, I drabble with this piece while working on TGO. Once that is finish, then I can focus on this as well as a couple of other story ideas I've got lined up. But I don't want to overload myself with stories.

I humbly thank you for your infinite patience with this as well as your support. You guys rock. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a silly mood as I need a nap.

Thanks all!

roshully


	58. All in a Day

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: The greatness (and hotness) known as Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Eight All in a Day**

Rin stretched her sleepy muscles and yawned as the blare of her alarm clock woke her up for the start of another day. Slapping the silly machine quiet, she sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, slipping her tired toes into the slippers. Standing up, she stretched again before walking into the tiny bathroom.

A toilet, sink and a cramped shower stall made up the bathroom in the tiny apartment she had all to herself. At four o'clock in the morning, what she desired the most was a hot shower in order to start her day off properly. The shower was quick. Water was a precious commodity and couldn't be wasted during a time of war. In and out as quick as she could, washing only her hair most of the time, but using the shampoo to cleanse her body as well.

Once out of the shower, she wrapped her hair in the towel and tiptoed out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Her bedroom contained a single bed, a nightstand and an armoire. One side was a closet and the other side was shelving. In the closet hung the shirts she found already for her when she moved in. On the bottom of the closet was a few pair of shoes that were just her size. In the shelving, she found pants, skirts, yukatas, underclothing, socks and sweaters.

Rin had eight shirts that she wore to her work as Sesshoumaru-sama's secretary, a job she just fell into really. Today was a green shirt day. She slipped that on, as well as the black skirt to match. Once dressed, she hurried back into the bathroom and brushed her hair up. Grabbing around a third of it, she pulled it up and tied it with a rubber band. Though, by the end of the day, the grip loosened, and the half pony tail ended up hanging to one side.

Slipping into the shoes, she locked the door on her way out. First stop, the front doors to the compound. There, she greeted the guard on duty with a polite 'good morning' as she gathered up the newspaper and anything else left at the front doors for the leader of the War Dogs. Then she wished the guard a good and safe day before heading back into the compound to finish the rest of her morning routine.

Her next destination was the kitchen, where at this time, the morning cooks were preparing for the early risers to make it through the doors. Rin grabbed whatever was cooked up at that time and quietly ate by herself as she read through the newspaper.

As a girl who chose not to talk, learning to read and write as a huge liberation. When she was taken in by the group of miko, they immediately taught Rin these things. And they taught her more. They taught her how to really read a paper, to see in between the lines and find the hidden story in the words. This was how the miko gathered information, and knew where the attacks were going to be, so they could for the most part avoid them.

When she first arrived at the War Dogs compound as a peace offering for Sesshoumaru-sama, she still hadn't recovered her voice, something she figured she lost long ago, and something she could never recover again. In the care of Sesshoumaru-sama, she felt safe and secure for the first time, and wanted to repay him back. She had minimal skills, basic cooking and nursing, but nothing else, other than her ability to really read. And so she did that for him and never stopped.

Once breakfast was over with and the paper read and highlighted, she returned her tray to the kitchen and worked on preparing Sesshoumaru-sama's breakfast. She knew he was a demon, and she knew what it meant. But she also knew that his demonic energy needed replenishing, and that as long as she provided it for him, he was replenished. Never had she seen him eat outside of the food she provided for him. Of course, he could stay up for days, even weeks without sleeping, while she required it every night. And while she was sleeping, it was possible, though perhaps unlikely, that he went out and fed himself.

Rin learned few things about Sesshoumaru-sama. He was what she called a traditionalist with some of the things he did, including his meals. She wasn't sure what dog demons really ate, but since the compound cafeteria didn't serve up bleeding rabbits, she figured that the food provided served a dog demon well. Breakfast, and all other meals for that matter, consisted of whatever could be obtained.

Rice was something that was served with every meal. Breakfast was normally the same thing: miso soup, eggs and some kind of meat, whatever could be found, if it was found at all. Water, milk, juice, coffee and tea were available. Tea was what she served Sesshoumaru-sama. Tea, rice and miso soup. And if it was finished in time, she preferred to serve him some kind of meat, he was a dog demon after all.

With the food on one of the trays she had stored away for Sesshoumaru-sama, she placed the newspaper and other mail on it and carefully carried it out of the kitchen, doing her best to avoid the early risers, namely the Toukens, who had to eat before their training and patrols. She averted her eyes away from them. Rin didn't know any of them other than Inuyasha and Kouga, the two members of the Toukens that had meetings in Sesshoumaru-sama's office.

It was almost six in the morning by the time she made her way up to his office. Entering the first part of the office, her part, she set the tray down on her desk as she slipped off her shoes and tucked them away. She pulled the mail off, leaving only the newspaper and food on the tray. The mail was securely placed in one of the drawers until she got to it. Picking up the tray again, she quietly made her way to his door and opened it up before stepping inside and closing it behind her.

Words were barely exchanged during this part of her routine. A small table just off from his desk was where she sat his tray, until he was ready to eat. She picked up the newspaper and set it on his desk so that it was within reach when he was ready to read it. There was a pile of files on another small table that would end up being her work for the day. They were the files that he had read and needed her to file for her, in case he needed to look them up for something else.

She picked up the stack and quietly made her way out, leaving Sesshoumaru-sama alone to do his work. Once the door to his office was closed, Rin set down the stack of files on her desk and opened up one of the drawers, where she stored the files as she worked on them. There was a lock on the drawer in case she needed to leave. Information was just as precious as lives she was told by Jaken. She knew it to be true.

Speaking of Jaken, he was not found around the office much anymore as Rin had replaced him as the secretary. Instead, he did jobs for Sesshoumaru-sama, gathering information and those sorts of task that Rin was not allowed to do. After the incident at the museum, she was not allowed out of the compound under any condition unless Sesshoumaru said so himself. This was fine with her as she had no reason to go beyond the walls.

Her mornings were spent listening to the radio and inserting information into the computer and then filing the files away in the cabinet behind her desk. If the phone rang, she answered. If someone stopped by, she asked them for what purpose they were to see her boss and then checked with Sesshoumaru-sama. Other than that, it remained mostly quiet. Especially since Naraku went into hiding.

Rin knew little about Naraku and Kagome. She had never met Kagome, but knew quiet a bit about the woman. An intelligent, stubborn and highly sought after woman who bore Inuyasha's children under circumstances she was not aware of. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango and Miroku were in Sesshoumaru-sama's office quite a bit because of her. However, Rin heard from Shippo, Souta and the old lady Kaede about Kagome as well. That she was a caring, friendly woman. Rin couldn't wait to meet her.

Then there was Naraku. A person who she learned was responsible for this war. A man she found to be responsible for the death of her parents. Her parents died because of the war. She suffered greatly until the miko took her in. And she blamed some of that suffering on Naraku. Rin only knew that he was after some mythological power that actually existed. And it was that power that bound Naraku and Kagome together.

But not just those two, but Inuyasha, his children, Miroku, Sango and her Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin saw in Sesshoumaru-sama a noble demon who only wished for peace. Jaken had explained that Sesshoumaru realized that he could not win this war alone. He even hinted to Rin that Sesshoumaru would seek Kagome's intelligence on the matter. Rin didn't understand how Kagome would be able to help, but if she could, Rin would support both of them.

It was around noon when Jaken would come back to make his report to Sesshoumaru-sama. It was also at that time when Jaken would work the desk so Rin could head to the cafeteria for lunch, since as a human, she required food more often than her demon co-workers. Rin usually hurried down to the cafeteria, scooped up three servings of whatever was being served and returned with lunch for everyone, dismissing Jaken from secretarial duties. He wasn't very good at that job.

Quietly, Rin ate today's meal of stir-fried rice and vegetables. It was a normal meal for lunch, though, sometimes, it would be vegetable soup with rice on the side, or some meat was tossed into the mix. Sitting at the desk, she pulled out the mail while she ate. Requests for more help where placed in a pile that would be delivered to Sesshoumaru later. Mail for others would be handed off to one of the miko nurses that took care of personal deliveries.

"Ah, Rin, how are you today?"

Rin looked up and her face paled at the sight of her visitor. She knew him. He often came in during the week, each week to meet with Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin stood up and bowed to the Pack member. he knew little about the Pack, but learned that they were all demons, except Miroku and Inuyasha, and that they demanded respect from weak humans.

"How . . . how can I help you today?" she nervously asked, keeping her eyes stationed on her meal and not at the beaver demon standing before her.

"Can't I not talk to you, Rin?"

Rin didn't know what to say. Normally, she didn't mind chatting with the visitors that stopped by. But he was a Pack member and anything they said could be considered top secret information that she was not privy to know of.

"Ah, of course not sir." She laughed out, trying to cover her anxiety caused by his presence. "Would you like to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama today?" She figured it safe to bring that up.

"Oh, he can wait for a moment." The beaver demon walked closer to her, but kept the desk between the two of them. "He always makes me wait." Rin kept her eyes down on the desk, but remained standing. She wasn't sure what to do.

The beaver demon grinned at the scared little human girl. "How long have you been here Rin?"

"Almost two years, sir."

"Yes, it has been that long hasn't. You alone have made visiting this office much more pleasant." The beaver demon sighed as he glanced in the direction of Sesshoumaru's office. He knew that the dog demon knew he was out here waiting, and yet, he had not called Rin to allow him entrance.

"Tell me Rin, have you heard anything about Inuyasha? I heard he left on some mission, but I do not know about this mission. It surprised me that they would let the half-breed go out without first informing us Pack members. Any knowledge you have would be of great help not only to me, but to the war effort."

Rin's mouth fell open, but she quickly shut it. She peered up to look at the man and as soon as her eyes saw him, she quickly darted them away. She had seen enough. Rin searched for words. She did know a little about where Inuyasha was going, but the details were absent from her mind.

Just then the phone rang. "Excuse me, sir," Rin politely said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she squeaked. "Hello, you've reached the War Dogs," she said this time in a firm, but friendly tone. Rin nodded at the instructions and then placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will meet with you now," Rin softly spoke, walking over to the door and sliding it open for the Pack member, her head bowed to his as he passed. She waited until he was inside the room and almost seated before sliding the door shut. Returning to her desk, she sat down and stared at her meal. Picking up her chopsticks, she worked on finishing a meal she wasn't hungry for anymore.

It wasn't much later when the beaver demon exited Sesshoumaru's office. He walked passed Rin and headed to the door leading out the hallways when he stopped at the entrance. Turning, he started at the young human. She was so childlike still, and yet, a young woman by age, which only made her that much more innocent. Her brown eyes were always wide and full of life and laughter. Her eyes matched her dark colored hair, always worn in the same fashion.

While her eyes and hairstyle made her childlike, it was her clothing that showed her entrance into womanhood. She wore respectable, yet nice clothing that showed her young womanly curves. There were still a few years yet for her to grow into a more mature body, but what she had wasn't all that bad too look at.

"Rin, come here please."

Rin looked up at the beaver demon and nodded her head at him, feeling somewhat compelled to listen to his polite command. She walked over to him, her hands clasped in front of her and her hand bowed down in respect for the Pack member.

"Rin, if you do hear anything about Inuyasha, or even Miroku for that manner, please share it with me. I am worried about them and if I know any information about their particular missions, I may be able to help them. You would like to see them again, wouldn't you?"

She nodded, but gave no verbal reply.

"That's a good little girl. Now, hurry back to your desk before you get into any trouble."

Rin hesitated for a moment but then turned and did as he told her. She sat back down and remained sitting still until the beaver demon left. itting there, with her head down, Rin stared at her hands as the fingers were intertwined with each other and rested on her lap. She was confused. Jaken had told her that the Pack members were the power of the War Dogs, that they were in the business of information and it was them that were the real ones fighting the war.

If that was true, then she was obligated to tell the beaver demon that Inuyasha went after Kagome, and that Miroku and Sango accompanied them. That if Inuyasha didn't find Kagome in a month, his children would die. She also new a little more than that. That Kagome was the key to the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that Naraku was after. She was aware that Myouga helped her escape because Kagome felt that she could no longer depend on the War Dogs for safety.

She didn't want to know this. And she knew that knowing it was dangerous. But she overheard it all. It was a heated discussion and the voices could not be kept low, even if they wanted it to be. Rin had not let anyone know that she knew. She couldn't. She was afraid that if someone, if Sesshoumaru-sama, found it, she would be punished, maybe even banished.

The compound was her home. She liked it here. She didn't want to leave. Before she came to the compound, she didn't even have the concept of a future. Life was a day to day struggle. You couldn't think about tomorrow because you still had to survive today. But the compound offered her something of a future, something of a life. She was content to be the secretary to the man who saved her life. Her life was his. She respected it until her thoughts ventured outside the compound.

"Rin."

Rin looked up and found Sesshoumaru-sama standing in front of the desk looking down at her. She looked up at him and gasped. Then, she realized that she had shown him no respect at all. Shooting up from her chair, she gave him a gracious and deep bow.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. What can I do for you?"

Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully. This wasn't the Rin he knew. The one he had come to depend on, though he would never admit it. She was loyal only to him. She served only him. She belonged only to him. She was everything he wasn't. Happy, carefree and friendly. Right now, she was neither of those.

"Rin," he repeated her name again. There was something wrong. He could sense it. But he would not ask of it.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin stood up. Her brown eyes met his and then she looked away. "I was disrespectful to a Pack member and thus disrespectful to you."

"Explain."

"The beaver demon . . . he, he asked of some information from me. I did not tell him what he asked for." She bowed to him again, awaiting some form of punishment. "I am deeply sorry. I was asked of something by a Pack member and I blatantly refused."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What information?"

"Information about Inuyasha-sama and his disappearance. He also asked about Miroku-sama as well. He said that he could help them and that if I wanted to see them again,I would share the information with him."

"Anything else?"

Rin paused. Should she tell him? Should she tell him that she does know? "I . . . I am aware of the reasons for Inuyasha-sama's disappearance. I could have shared it with the beaver demon and I did not."

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is being served for dinner?"

"I do not know sir. During lunch, the cooks mentioned a shipment of fish from one of the seaside compounds. It is possible that fish will be included with the meal they have planned. I can call and ask if you wish."

"No, I do not." He paused as he studied her. She was scared. He could see her tiny form shaking from fright and . . . disgust. Was she disgusted by him? No, that couldn't be it. Everyday for two years and not once had he ever felt that from her. "What else?"

"That is all sir."

"What else?" He took a step toward her. "You are frightened Rin. You also are lying. Explain."

Rin looked up at him and for the first time since the incident at the museum, she was crying. She wanted to be cool and calm like her fearless leader, but for some reason, she just couldn't. There was no control over it.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised by her display of emotions. He had hardly seen her so open with other feelings. Sure she smiled all the time, skipped to and fro place, and said hello to everyone she passed. But those were happy feelings. Tears, these tears, were not happy ones.

"The beaver demon . . . he . . . he stares at me."

"How?"

"They way that Miroku-sama stares at Sango-chan. But . . . I do not feel like smiling. I am . . . I am scared by him. However, if he can help Inuyasha-sama and Miroku-sama on their mission, then . . . "

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Who do you take orders from?"

"You Sesshoumaru-sama." Always and only him.

"Then you have not disrespected me." He set a smaller stack on files on her desk, the reason he created to come out to see her. "Dinner as usual."

Rin smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru return to his office. She sat back down, still smiling. He was her protector, from everything. From the beaver demon, from his leering stares, from being afraid.

Once inside his office, Sesshoumaru sat down behind his desk and stared at the files he still had to read. With Inuyasha and Miroku gone, without knowing the fate of Kagome and her children, he didn't know what could be done. He needed Kagome brought back to the compound so he could extract her knowledge and use it to defeat Naraku.

Naraku. No matter how many men he sent out, nothing could be found on the elusive hanyou. All he did know was that Naraku was a hanyou, a composite one, the one who started this war, and that he was after the jewel. Naraku never did anything on his own, sending others out to do his dirty work. Naraku was methodical, intelligent and a strategically able planner.

For a while, Sesshoumaru had focused on the hanyou knowledge. He knew few hanyous, but they all had something in common, a moment of weakness brought on by the human blood that flowed through their veins. Inuyasha was cursed to be a human on the night of the new moon. Something he did not learn until just a few years ago. Other hanyous had weaknesses associated to what type of demon they were.

Snake hanyous were weak when they were required to shed their skin. Full snake youkai did not require the need to go through that process, but their mixed offspring did. Frog and toad hanyous were even stranger. During their youth, they would have a moment when they had remain in water for a day during the month. But Naraku did not follow any logic.

Sango had explained that without knowing which type of demons Naraku had absorbed, it was impossible to predict what kind of abilities he possessed. Other than barriers and tentacles, everything else about the man was a mystery. It was impossible to defeat a mystery. A mystery had to be solved and that required clues and information, both of which he was lacking in.

This was why he required Kagome's presence. Not for Inuyasha's sake, but for the sake of peace itself. Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit that it would be a human that would be the one to end the war, but Kagome was no ordinary human. She was intelligent, protected since her birth to bear the burden of the jewel by some secret group that included even his father, and she was the girl who carried on their line with her offspring.

Until Inuyasha found some way to bring her back to the compound, all Sesshoumaru could do was fight off the enemy. He didn't like it one bit, but he had no choice. He even needed Kagome to explain to him this sword that for some reason chosen him as its wielder. Other than bringing Rin back to life, it didn't little else for him. But he wasn't going to believe that a sword such as this, one that had a legend in history, did so little. It had to have a greater purpose, a stronger power.

Rin quickly worked on the files Sesshoumaru-sama handed to her and tried to finish them before dinner. Even though the radio only played war updates, she hummed along to her own tune, her head bopping about.

"But . . . you've got to believe me."

"Believe you? Believe you? I ought to kill you is what I've got to do."

Rin looked up from her work and smiled at the familiar voice. She shoveled the files away, planning to work on them later, and stood up, bowing to her new guests. "Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, welcome back."

"Ah, the beautiful young enchantress Rin. It has been too long and yet, your beauty has not waned at all."

Rin giggled at the flow of compliments coming from the monk, while Sango just rolled her eyes. "Is he in?"

"Yes he is." Rin walked over to the door and slid it open. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan have arrived."

Sesshoumaru looked up to see them enter the office. "Rin. Close the front door and join us in here."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

It took just a few seconds and Rin found herself inside Sesshoumaru-sama's office. Miroku stood and allowed Rin to sit in the chair he was occupying. The number of chair's in the office were fast disappearing, mostly to Inuyasha's rages.

"Report."

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, unsure of how to actually proceed. "Uh, well sir . . . "Miroku began, taking the initiative since he was the Pack member. "There's much to tell, but the results . . . "

Rin dropped her head down, fearing the worst. Had Inuyasha-sama failed? That was what it sounded like. She couldn't believe it. Even though Sesshoumaru-sama disliked Inuyasha, Rin found something in the hanyou that she did like. He was funny, and nice when he wanted to be. But he was like Sesshoumaru-sama in other ways. Their determination to see things to the end, the way they cared and protected others.

Sango reached out and hugged the young girl. "Shh, it's okay Rin. Things happened the way they had to." Sango looked up at both Miroku and Sesshoumaru. "Rin, let's go for a little walk. Perhaps to the cafeteria. I'm a bit famished."

The girl only nodded as Sango escorted Rin out into the hallway and away from the man to man talk, er, man to demon talk that was to commence. Sesshoumaru frowned and Miroku even noticed it.

"Kagome, she knew of the link."

"Truly?"

"Yes. In fact, her knowing about the link was part of her plan all along, I think."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the monk and didn't have to verbally ask for any explanation as he knew it would be coming soon. Miroku sat back down in one of the chairs in front of his boss's desk and readied himself for the long talk.

"Kagome is a true woman. Beautiful, strong, intelligent and very conniving. She thought out her escape very well. So well indeed that she is dead."

"Higurashi-sensei is dead? Why did Inuyasha not return?"

"Let me explain in greater detail. Naraku found her and had sent a demon army after her. In the mix of things, Kagome and her children disappeared." Miroku went on to explain about the eagle youkai and their part in the tale. "She hid in the snow, making her way to the village she was supposed to travel to. Along the way she ran into Kikyou."

"Kagome told Kikyou that she had used magic to transfer her children's death to her and that she would be dead and that her children would be on a voyage to the mainland. Kikyou could not fight or do anything to Kagome because her children were there. Instead, Kikyou let Kagome go, but called out to Inuyasha and Kagura and told them that they had a limited amount of time to find Kagome before she died."

"In the village, Kagome explained to every shop she visited that her children were onboard one of the boats and was planning to go to the Koreas and then into Russia. She used that to ask for advice about what to wear, the price of things over there. Kagome made sure that everyone in town new which boat her children were on."

"That boat exploded, killing everyone on board instantly."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. No wonder Inuyasha hadn't returned. he loss of his children would hurt him more than anything the great dog demon himself could imagine.

"Kagome was then whisked away to a monastery she had contacted as a place for her to die." Miroku watched Sesshoumaru's facial features. He smirked inwardly. This was good, if the great dog demon believed him, then it would be easy to pass the information off to others so that the word spread to Naraku's ears.

"Your brother was there during her last hours. Kagome said goodbye to him. Their children were given a blessing by the Buddhist nuns and Kagome was given an honorary death in their halls." Miroku couldn't contain the smile any longer. "At least, that's what everyone else thinks."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku went on to explain Kagome's real plan. That the exploding boat was a ruse, and that her children were to spend the rest of their days within the protected barrier of the monastery. Kagome was supposed to die and she almost did. Inuyasha made it in time to reconnect the familial link and save Kagome from death. Miroku also described how Kikyou had been able to track Kagome's every move with dark magic laced in her wound. The nuns counteracted that part of the wound the moment when Kagome should've died, making it look like she did die, to Kikyou at least.

Miroku then described how he and Sango investigated the boat explosion and everyone knew about the children on the boat and felt sorry for them and their mother, and wondered if the mother was able to make it to her children. They then found Inuyasha at the monastery and discovered the truth.

"However, Kagura showed up. Inuyasha, Kagome and the children escaped through hidden tunnels while Sango and I pretended to be looking for Inuyasha. The nun was very clever and gave Kagura no information other than to go to the village to seek her answers. We returned here, instead of following Inuyasha, so that if we were tailed, we would not lead them to a dead woman."

"So where is Inuyasha?"

"We're not entirely sure. I am not familiar with that monastery, or the tunnels that run underneath it. They could be even further north, or were brought back south. But, I believe that they will take their time in getting here, to make sure that they are not caught. Kagome agreed that we could use her death to our advantage."

"She is correct. Did she say anything else?"

"We discussed who would be privy to this knowledge. You, of course, me, Sango, Jaken, perhaps the lady Rin, Kaede, Souta, Shippo and even Kouga. She didn't want anyone else to know and Inuyasha agreed."

"Rin must not know, not until Inuyasha returns."

"Why sir?"

"Our mole may be a beaver."

"Our mole a . . . oh, him. He does have a funny sense of loyalty."

"He has made Rin uncomfortable and asks her for private information. He asked about you and Inuyasha."

"Me and Inuyasha? He hates me. He hates Inuyasha even more."

"He promised Rin that if he received information from her, than he would help bring you and Inuyasha back here."

"I highly doubt that. I can't count the number of times he wished that we never returned. Are you thinking that he has betrayed the Pack."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't now. However, as far as I am concerned, the Pack is dissolved. I have not held a Pack meeting since Inuyasha's initiation. The attack on Rin was enough. If they want to sell their loyalty to Naraku, let them. He will kill them so I don't have to."

"Have you told the other members this?"

"No. And I don't plan to. As far as I am concerned, the key to winning this war is our teamwork with Higurashi-sensei. I sense that the others do not want this war to end, as they have come into a powerful position they were not in prior to the war."

"Agreed sir. I do have a suggestion sir. Call Kouga to your office. Tell him that Kagome and her children have died, and that Inuyasha is in mourning. Have him make the announcement to the Toukens. Inuyasha wasn't sure how well he could trust the Toukens. Once the announcement is made, then tell Kouga the truth. If Kouga tells the Toukens what he believes to be the truth, than no one can sense deceit from him."

"Perhaps. I will wait a few days."

"As you say sir."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"I do not think so sir, but if I think of anything I will return." Miroku started to stand and then stopped. "What about Kagome's family? Should we lie to them as well until Inuyasha returns?"

"Yes. Tell them that Inuyasha did not make it in time, and that there was an incident that ended up with all dying. I cannot trust the other Pack members at this point. You may converse with the fox demon though. But you may not see him for some time. He is running a special errand for me."

"Of course."

Miroku stood to take his leave. Once gone, Sesshoumaru let out a large amount of breath. Kagome played cards he didn't even know she had. Good cards. He just hoped that Inuyasha could take care of her well enough to get them back to the compound safely and unseen. He was hesitant to say anything definite about her or Inuyasha.

Rin and Sango returned with extra food for Sesshoumaru and Miroku. The food was accepted graciously. Rin was still saddened by the news of the death of Inuyasha's children and their mother. She didn't know why. She didn't know them, only heard about them. Sesshoumaru sense Rin's sadness and told her that she was free to return to her apartment if she wished.

Shaking her head in the negative, Rin went back to work as Miroku and Sango left. Rin looked up at the door Miroku and Sango had just passed through. ure, she could leave, but she believed that her work had an affect on the war. That by helping Sesshoumaru-sama, she was helping to bring an end to the war. And if Kagome and her children were gone, not only Sesshoumaru-sama, but Inuyasha as well, would need her help.

**& & & & & & &**

**Author's Note:**

I felt that Rin was getting a little left out. Her role hasn't been huge, but even the littlest actions can have a big impact and I feel that Rin, especially in the manga, is a character that helps the others around them grow.

I'm updating this whenever I can, especially in between TGO updates.

Thanks for reading and if you want to reviewing.

roshully


	59. Getting Back

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: The greatness (and hotness) known as Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Fifty and Nine Getting Back**

**Somewhere, Out There**

Kagome took several deep breaths, followed by a yawn as her mind and body slowly woke up with the rising sun. Her eyes quickly fluttered open and she took a look around from her position on the grass. The fire was burning strongly suggesting that someone added a few pieces of lumber to the pit no more than an hour prior. Pushing her still slumbering body up, she got her first real glance of their camp with refreshed eyes.

Inuyasha was gone.

And so were her children.

Panic was the first thing that welled up inside of her. Clambering up onto her hands and knees, Kagome was at a lost of what to do first. She scoured the scene before her one more time, while taking deep, calming breaths. Panicking was not the brightest idea. Refocusing her attention back on the campsite, she started to pick up little clues. The children's backpacks and other sentimental items were still around.

Inuyasha must have taken them somewhere.

But did he take them on his own? No, she wasn't going to go down that path of thinking. Yes, he did threaten to take them from her, but that was before they came to this agreement. If that is what it was called. Whatever it was, it would have to be on hold until they found safety back in New Tokyo. First things first, find her children, eat and then start traveling in some direction toward any sign of friendly civilization.

At this very moment, however, she would have to wait within the barrier that her daughter put up until someone came back. It was then that Kagome realized how weak she truly was. Without her former miko abilities, she was nothing but a drafted person who knew a little history. Even her children were stronger than her, both physically and spiritually, and even mentally.

Suddenly, finding a nice dark hole deep in the corners of the War Dogs compound started to sound appealing.

Kagome scuttled closer to the fire, as the air still held a cold chill so early in the morning and she was still dressed in the flimsy cotton _yukuta_ she borrowed from the monastery yesterday. Her thoughts quickly turned to Miroku, Sango and Ayumi, hoping that they were all saved from Kagura's snappy attitude. Kagura however, was not the one to truly fear.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kagome sighed lightly as she waited for Inuyasha and her children to return. Something in her heart, her soul told her that her children were safe with Inuyasha and that they were out doing something important, useful. And that they let her sleep instead.

Sounds of nocturnal insects chirping their encores and birds warming up for the day echoed around her, Kagome caught the noise of something else among the trees, grass and rocks of wherever it was they ended up for the night. It was heavy, something even her human ears could determine from the _thud-thud_ of slowly moving footsteps.

Her weak senses went on high-alert. She left the monastery with no weapons and therefore still had none with her. Wide eyes scanned the clearing and found nothing that could be used for a tool of defense. The footsteps were getting louder and closer in her direction. She had only one choice – Hide!

Kagome found that she had very few places to turn to within the confines of Ayama's barrier that offered any concealment. To find a truly useful hiding place, she was going to have to venture a bit further away from their campsite. But since she didn't know how strong Ayama's barrier really was, and wasn't feeling like giving it a test run today, she would have to make it on her own.

As quietly as she could, Kagome darted from within the safety of the barrier and out into a woodier part of the forest. She didn't know what she was looking for, or what she would find, but in either case, she hoped that it was large enough for her to crawl into. What she found around her were healthy trees and bushes that had protection of their own.

Kagome was thankful that she kept her shoes on over the night and wasn't running around here barefoot. But with shoes on, she had to keep quiet so that the cracking of twigs didn't alert the unwanted company to her position. In a combination of swiftness and silence, Kagome continued her way along until she found something that looked promising.

**Just a distance away from the campsite . . . **

"Not too bad," Inuyasha happily commented on his son's hunting technique. A part of him was saddened that he hadn't been around to teach his own pups how to hunt on their own, yet he was impressed that they were very capable at it. The two of them together had come up with a system that worked for them. Inuyasha was all for complete stealth and hiding his scent, and now that he was with them, as their father, it was something he could teach them.

"Daddy," Amaya said quietly, tugging on the hem of Inuyasha's shirt. "There's something out there."

Inuyasha stood up straight and directed his senses out in all directions. He was so occupied with hunting food for breakfast, and glowing in his pup's accomplishments, that he almost missed the threat. He noticed that Amaya was particularly sensitive to outsiders, something that was true of all inu-females.

_Kagome. _

That was his first and only thought. When he had awoken in the morning, his pups waking up right after him, he had scanned the area and found it clear of any dangers. Then followed by the sounds of grumbling stomachs, Inuyasha decided to take the peaceful opportunity to do something with his pups. Kagome was still sleeping and he didn't have the heart to bother her. She had looked so peaceful too. . .

He was sure that Kagome would be safe in Amaya's barrier. From what he could tell, it was extremely strong and wondered briefly if it had anything to do with a piece of the jewel hiding within her flesh. And he wasn't planning on venturing too far from the campsite. But that rascally rabbit . . .

**Back at the campsite…**

It had smelled it. Human. Yummy, tasty human flesh. And female too. Females were so much better tasting than males. Their flesh was soft and their muscles were tender. And, she was alone. He hated audiences when he was hungry. He didn't need any interference from anything that thought they could somehow stop him. He was an impossible force to stop.

She was running. Fun. He didn't mind the chase, but, if he could, he'd preferred to surprise his food. The look on their face was priceless, a part of the thrill. But, he hadn't planned in finding any food this morning, and thus, wasn't trying to hide his presence like he normally did when hunting for food. So she must have heard him approaching. Oh well, it was his fault for that. Humans were slow anyway, so it didn't matter.

Kagome worked on holding her breath, hoping that it would calm her wildly racing heart. If it was a demon after her, it would hear her; her heartbeat, her breathing. It would be able to sense her life source. Hiding within the leafy confines of a bush was pointless. It would find her and then…No, she just couldn't give up. How many times had she given up? How many times did that lead to heartaches and headaches? Never again would she give up in front of her children. And never again in front of Inuyasha.

Closing her eyes, Kagome tried focusing on somehow reducing everything she could think of that would make her a target. Without knowing who or what was out there, it was difficult to try much of anything. If the thing coming towards her was blind or had a horrible sense of smell, then she might have had a chance.

_A barrier_?

The demon laughed at it. He easily passed into it, sniffing around the campsite. She was here recently since her scent was the strongest. There were others, but not in enough quantity for him to determine exactly what it was. He figured it was most likely forest critters. Nothing for him to mess with. He caught her scent. She had ended up leaving the minuscule protection the barrier provided. He didn't have far to go.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she caught the sight of the thing that was hunting her. Her breath hitched in her throat, the bile rising up it in fear. It was…it was deadly looking with giant sickle-like arms that he actually used to walk with. She swore she could see the glint of sunlight zipping up along the sharpened edges of those sickles. She gulped down that acidic lump that had risen up in her throat. This was it.

"Huh…" she quietly squeaked when the threat disappeared, getting sucked up into the ground. Her eyes darted around the wooded area, searching for some reason as to why it disappeared. Then her stomach lurched. Her throat went dry as she realized, that it hadn't disappeared, it only moved. The dirt beneath her rumbled. "Oh no…"

Kagome jumped up, just as the ground exploded underneath beneath her, the sickled-arm demon shooting up, his weapons aimed at her. Letting out an 'umph' as she landed on the ground, she scrambled to catch where this thing was at. At least her children were with Inuyasha at this moment. She hated herself for brining this kind of her harm to her children. This was the only life they had known.

Kagome pushed all thoughts of her children, her family, and her friends out of her head and did what she could to try to keep herself alive. Rolling around the ground, she dodged most of the demon's attacks. It was quick, nicking her skin, cutting her clothes and her body. The thin yukata she wore offered nothing in the way of protection. No bows. No…nothing, not even a pointed stick or a rock she could use. Her luck had been pretty bad lately. Like anymore bad luck would make that much of a difference.

Even though she tried, she failed to get rid of the most important thoughts. Her children, Inuyasha, and her family continued to grow brighter and brighter in her head. They still needed her, still depended on her, especially Takeru and Amaya. Her two little ones were her reason for being. They were still alive, and so she needed to stay alive for them.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as the tip of the sickle arm came down at her. She took a deep breath. It all felt like it was moving in slow motion. She was able to dissect the world around her. The breeze, the smell of the air, the feel of the sun, the rustle of the trees, and the earth beneath her, this death was so much different than her other ones.

Everything went bright and then it went black. Her mind lost its focus on her thoughts and the world that had existed around her. At least her children were with Inuyasha.

**Campsite**

Inuyasha, with Takeru and Amaya right behind him, skidded to a stop once he reached the campsite, noticing right away that Kagome was no where to be seen.

"Mommy," Amaya squeaked out, as she felt something amiss about the campsite. Her jet-black eyes glanced up at her father. Inuyasha met her gaze and was stunned to see the shiny obsidian orbs holding that much emotion in them. "The barrier…daddy…the barrier is gone…mommy, she…"

_Shit._

"Uh…no…it's not like that…" he tried to console her but had no experience whatsoever with this type of stuff. Crouching down he reached out and took her in his arms. "Ka-…your mommy is a strong girl."

"But I know that she makes me make the barriers because she can't."

Inuyasha was surprised by this. He didn't think they were aware of that. He was pretty sure that they didn't understand the reasoning behind it. But he was finding out pretty quickly that Amaya was smart, too smart for her age most of the times. He knew that Kagome had lost her spiritual powers as she had told him so. And that they didn't know if Amaya's spiritual powers were alone hers, or came from a piece of the jewel imbedded into her body.

"Daddy…mommy's smell…this way. Come on. Come on." Takeru tugged on his father's sleeve, pulling him in the direction ran. Inuyasha took a hold of Amaya's hand and pulled her along after Takeru. He took picked up Kagome's scent and hurried after her.

"Mommy! We found you!" Takeru yelled out after finding Kagome's body lying in an open space not far from the campsite.

Inuyasha's nose was immediately hit with the scent of her blood. For some reason, the smell of her blood really bothered him and he was sure it was because of that night. Shaking that night of his mind, he bent down next to her body.

"See, your mommy is strong," he told Amaya. Kagome was alive. Somehow. He could scent that a demon had been around. And with the injuries on Kagome's body, they had some kind of altercation. However, that demon was now gone, Kagome was unconscious and that didn't make any sense. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they all hurried back to the campsite.

Amaya put up another barrier, trying her best to make it as strong as she could. And she knew it would hold as long as she remained inside it. Inuyasha grabbed anything he could and made a makeshift bed for Kagome. He had Takeru search for the first aid kit in one of the backpacks. They had some stuff leftover from Inuyasha's fight with the dragon youkai.

Amaya helped her father with tending to the injuries. None of them were serious, just a lot of nicks and gashes, nothing requiring any bandages. Once they were cleaned, the children worked on cleaning up the campsite. It was dangerous to remain there any longer. That demon could still be out there. It was possible it scented their arrival and ran.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her as they silently made their way in the direction they had been traveling. The thing with having to carry Kagome was that they were all able to cover much more ground, as they all had the energy and stamina of hanyou. They stopped for a quick lunch, Kagome was still unconscious. And then it wasn't until nightfall that they stopped again.

Amaya erected a barrier, Inuyasha started a campfire and Takeru played with his mother's hair. He always enjoyed the soft tresses. Takeru was told that as an infant, he always held onto her hair and when terribly upset, he would gnaw on it. Something was wrong with his mother, he could sense it. And not knowing what he could do, he did what made him feel better.

"There better be a hot spring nearby young man if you think you're going to eat my hair."

"Mommy!" Takeru yelled out joyously. She was awake finally.

Inuyasha and Amaya were at her side immediately. "I'm sorry mommy."

"What for?"

"My barrier…it falled…"

"No, your barrier didn't fall," Kagome quickly said to make her little girl feel better. "It was a good barrier Amaya."

"But…"

"It fell after I left it." Kagome looked up feeling Inuyasha's concerned gaze. "You two had a long day. Mommy's feeling better now. How about you go to sleep and I'll tell you about what happened tomorrow."

Takeru shook his head. "Nope. I stand guard."

Kagome chuckled. "Such a strong man. How about you go and guard your sister and then your daddy will guard me, okay?"

Takeru thought about it. He looked up at his father. "Better not make any boo-boos."

"Oi. I'm the _dad_ around here."

Takeru joined his sister on the other side of the campfire. Amaya curled up with her backpack and quickly fell asleep. Takeru tried to stay up to watch over his sister, but he soon succumbed to sleep. Once the children were both asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha could talk.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was just waking up when I heard what sounded like footsteps. I panicked. I knew that Amaya's barrier had to be getting weak since she was gone. She's not strong enough to keep barriers up and leave them unattended. I didn't know which direction you had gone off to, so I just went. It found me. I tried dodging it and then…I don't know. Something must've happened. I closed my eyes as it aimed its sickle at me."

"It was gone when we found you."

"Did it sense you and run away?"

"No."

"No?" Kagome tried sitting up, but Inuyasha stopped her. "What do you mean by that? What do you know?"

"I know that this demon, this creature that attacked you, first, it smelled of Naraku."

"Naraku? Then…"

"I think we're fine."

"You _think_ we're fine. But it Naraku found us out here…"

"That's why I think we're fine. This demon that attacked you, it's dead."

"But you said it was gone when you found me."

"Yeah, it was a fuckin' goner."

Kagome scrunched her face at him as she tried to put the pieces together. "Am I missing something?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me. You didn't have any weapons on you."

"Wait, weapons? Are you suggesting that I…that I killed it?" She could barely whisper the last words out.

He shrugged. "Don't know. But I didn't smell any trail it made. Did it have wings?"

"No, but I think it had the ability to dig itself into the ground."

"Mmm, maybe…nah, I didn't see any other holes other than the one. And even then, the scent from that was really old so it didn't trail back to the hole."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Feh. Fine. I smelt scorched flesh."

Kagome sat up too fast for Inuyasha to stop her. "Scorched flesh? Do you know what you're suggesting? Do you have any idea of what you are saying?" She had grabbed onto his clothing, shaking him, hoping to knock some sense into his brain.

"No."

"You…No…No, it's-it's just not possible. I can't…I didn't…there's no way…" Kagome released him from his grip as she turned away from him.

"No way what? That you _purified_ it?"

"Exactly. I completely lost my powers. I don't have purification abilities." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "What…I…" She was lost. "What is happening to me?"


	60. The Oath of Another Time

**A Delayed Dawn**

Disclaimer: The greatness (and hotness) known as Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: This story is posted in the mature section for good reasons. If ideas such as vulgar language, descriptive violence, and sexual situations such as rape disturb you, then you are warned now.

**Chapter Sixty An Oath of Another Time**

**Somewhere, Out There…Still**

Kagome, Inuyasha and their two pups, Amaya and Takeru, continued on their way back to New Tokyo, where the War Dogs main compound was at. After the events of that morning, Kagome remained silent about what Inuyasha had suggested: that her spiritual powers had returned. They backed up what little belongings they had with them and continued to head in a southerly direction. One way or another, they would make it to New Tokyo.

Inuyasha didn't like this quiet Kagome that was walking quickly next to him. Her eyes remained focused on the ground and he knew she was thinking about it. Everyone once in a while she would close her eyes and vigorously shake her head. She had to be denying it still. True, he couldn't be sure that she had actually purified this demon, but he had seen enough evidence of a demon getting its ass purified and that was what he had sensed.

"Naraku will know-" she whispered, the first thing he had heard from her for a while now.

"No," Inuyasha said, reassuring her that they were still somewhat safe from him.

"What if this demon was a scout? That Naraku sent him to this specific area. When he doesn't come back-"

"He can assume that either yes we are out here or that his demon sucked and got killed on its own accord by something else."

"Either way…We really need to find out where we are at and how long it will take to get to New Tokyo. Also, the jewel…"

Yes, the remainder of the jewel had be found, and inside his own pups. He wasn't sure what to think about that. He would protect them with his life, no matter what, but now, there was more urgency to it. He had to protect them not just for Kagome's sake and their own, but for the world. Naraku was looking for the jewel and was stopping at nothing to obtain it. So far, they were lucky he hadn't discovered its location.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

Kagome nodded. "I have to take it out. I just can't risk it. Not again. I won't make them targets again."

"As long as you're drafted they're targets."

"Then, he needed them alive, but now…" Kagome closed her eyes once again. "I'd rather it be me than them. That's all."

"Kagome," he growled at her.

"I know. But you'd do it to, now that you know. You would die for them. I would die for them. We're parents. Our parents died for us."

He sighed, knowing that she was right. Still, as a hanyou, with youkai instincts flowing through his veins, it was his duty to protect both his pups and their mother, so that she could raise the pups, even if he wasn't around. He was lucky though to have a brother, even if they disliked each other, Sesshoumaru was honor bound, and if anything did happen to him, he could rest assured that they would be protected by those that remained in his family.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, unsure of how he should ask her about it. He needed to know what happened back there. Now that she was talking again, he figured she might discuss it. "Talk to me. What happened?"

She shook her head. "I told you. What you _think_ happened is not possible. Other than that, I don't know. I was just very lucky."

"Why are you so sure you don't have your spiritual powers back? It could happen."

"No. It can't."

"Shit, you know something, now tell me."

"Fine. It's called 'The Oath of the Miko'."

"Never heard of it."

"Not many have, especially since the old ways have practically disappeared into myth. It's the oath that the very first miko took."

"The first miko?"

"Yes. Long time ago, humans had little powers to which they could use to defend themselves. A young girl watched as those in her village succumbed to illness and were attacked by savage demons. She prayed night and day in the village shrine asking the gods for a way to help her people. She told the gods that she would remain pure of heart, soul and body, as a man and family would distract her from the task of defending the villages from that which were plaguing them. The gods accepted her offer. They taught her how to use herbs and granted her with a tiniest amount of their power. She learned to bandage and heal the sick and injured and she used the power of the gods to destroy the demons that attacked her village.

"However, she began to grow into a woman and found herself being courted by village men as well as being tempted by the idea of having a family. Remaining pure meant she had forced herself into an exile she was unaware of.

"She never told anyone the conditions of how she was blessed by the gods. Not until _he_ had come along. A handsome strong man had wandered into the village injured from battling demons. She healed him and they were attracted to each other. But she stayed true to her oath, denying his advances. The man became frustrated and ended up taking her purity away from her by force.

"The gods were angered at her. She had promised to remain pure and broke her promise. As a result, she lost her powers. The gods however offered mercy onto the human race. They saw what good she had done and decided that they would bestow their powers upon those souls that they felt would do well. But the oath remained. It was the conditions to which one could keep their spiritual powers. This is why Shrines and villagers protected their miko until another had been born into the village. And when she reached the age at which she could take over the duties, the elder miko could decide whether or not she wished to remain a miko.

"So, you can see why it is impossible for me to have any spiritual powers. I am no longer pure. The powers I did have after that night were given to me by the jewel, since the jewel is an object of a miko."

"You really believe that ancient tale?"

"Yes. There are countless stories throughout history regarding miko, their powers and their purity. Midoriko is one of those miko. There are some theories that suggest she did not want to be tempted by the man she was in love with, and that this fight with those demons, the one that ended up having her frozen, was only a ploy to keep herself from losing her powers because she was so strong."

"Women."

"She was looking out for the safety and well-being of so many. Perhaps this theory has some merit to it. If the real reason behind her fighting these demons was so she wouldn't break the oath and not for a completely selfless reason, then the jewel is her punishment. That until she can fight not from love but for it, then only then can her soul be released from this fight."

"Stupid."

"You asked. Besides, I am not as strong as her. I was actually a very weak miko. I could barely charge up an arrow. It wasn't until I was able to tap into the powers of the jewel that I had any real power."

"But you didn't know you had the jewel in you."

"I didn't. I just thought that they increased as I got older. I was surprised that I still had any after that night and thought that maybe the oath meant nothing. Just some story to scare girls into staying pure so that villages could keep their miko. I wasn't really into all of the shrine stuff anyway, so it's not like I practiced. Kaede taught me what she knew about herbs and healing, but today, that's all backed by science, not folklore."

"So Amaya's powers are hers or the jewels?"

"I don't know. A hanyou child with spiritual powers is unheard of. It's possible that she's just feeding off the jewel. If that's true, than as she ages and her demonic blood grows more powerful, that power may taint the jewel, causing her to become possessed and out of control. Another reason why I need to get it out of them."

"Right, but none of this explains what happened in those woods."

"I've explained everything I know. Maybe it just expired, life's up. I don't know Inuyasha. And frankly, I'd rather just forget about it. It's dead. I'm alive. Great. Shouldn't that be enough to satisfy you?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I just need to know. If you had your powers back, great, then I could count on you for help. And if not, then I know that you are defenseless."

"I can still shoot arrows."

"An uncharged arrow ain't gonna do shit to a charging demon."

"So, it'll stop a human."

"It's not humans that are really after you."

"Hence my agreeing to stay at the compound, despite how much I hate it."

"Keh, still…"

"It's settled. Men have it so much easier. They get to keep their powers no matter what. Somehow, even the gods maintain double standards."

"Sounds like you're specifically referring to Miroku."

"Yup."

"They're fine."

"I hope so."

"If something happened to them, Kirara would find us."

"Still…this is a big risk Inuyasha. We have to convince the world that the children and I are dead and you are mourning. Which means, if…when we make it back to the compound, you need to be that grumpy, sad, pissed off hanyou that you were when I first met you. Or, you can be glad that you got rid of your horrible past."

"Kagome…"

"It could be the truth. Obviously, that night was…difficult for the both of us. I think a part of me wished that whoever had done that to me had karma knocked into him. And I didn't know if he was a serial rapist or not. And I thought that, if he had died, then others would be spared from what I had to go through."

"I…I wouldn't be glad…maybe relieved."

"At least you're honest."

"I don't think your scent would fade from me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I'm not sure though. Sesshoumaru would know."

"No one noticed, even as I was…?"

"If they did, they didn't tell me. I wasn't sad when I first met you."

"Angry. Yeah. Grumpy. Totally. Sad, a little. Shouldn't we all be sad during these times? I mean, this isn't how we should want anyone to live, in constant fear, in a constant battle. I was so scared to have them, Amaya and Takeru. I didn't want them to be born with all of this going on. I thought it would make me a horrible mother. That this was the world I was giving to them. That this is the world they will have to make better. I should've been able to given them something better than what I had.

"I can't let them live with the jewel in them. I can't…I shouldn't even have them around me. Look what I've done to them."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He had no idea. She had been a mother for so long and he was just barely a father. This was a learning experience for him. There were instincts to guide him, but, they weren't nurtured yet. All he could really do was just follow Kagome, to a point. He knew that if she tried to do something that he just couldn't go along with, he would fight her, putting his foot down and making her submit. That was his role.

"You haven't done that bad of a job. They've turned out okay."

"Still…I could do so much better. I have to."

"Just wait until we get to the compound before you start doing some weird parenting shit that'll really mess them up."

"I don't think they would let me. They are much too stubborn. And too smart to let me get away with anything. Just warning you now before _you_ try some parenting technique."

"Keh. Whatever. I'm their father and the alpha. Like I'll let them get away with anything."

"We'll see." Kagome looked ahead at her children. Amaya quietly walked ahead, follow the direction Inuyasha had given them at the start of the day. Takeru was like an annoying fly, buzzing around her, chattering much too quickly for anyone to understand a word he was saying. Kagome knew better about him. He just couldn't sit still because of his senses, they were on hyper drive. As he ran around, he was sniffing and listening to anything that may be a threat. Her children were so different from one another, yet, they couldn't be separated from each other for long without the other being deeply affected by their sibling's loss.

Suddenly, Amaya stopped. Takeru kept running around until he realized that his sister had stopped. Then he paused as well. Amaya turned to her mother. Kagome hurried to catch up to her children.

"What is it?"

Amaya pointed up towards the sky. Takeru looked up, seeing nothing but blue. "I don't see anything," he pouted, hoping something cool had appeared.

Kagome knelt down next to Amaya. "It's…" Kagome started to say but kept herself from saying anything more as Amaya put her small hand over her mother's mouth. "We'll do what we can honey. Okay?"

Amaya nodded, satisfied with this answer. Kagome stood up and resumed following her children on the path towards New Tokyo. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, taking a hold of her arm causing her to fall back as the children ran on ahead, but not far enough out of range.

"What's going on?"

Kagome pressed her lips together. She knew she needed to tell him. As their father, he had a right to know. As someone new in their lives, she didn't know if her children wanted him to know. When they had gotten older, they had tried to hide from her. Kagome had explained to her children that she knew and that they didn't need to hide from her, Souta, and the rest of their little family. But, yes, they should hide from everyone else.

"We need to find safety and shelter, and we need to find it fast." That was Kagome's only warning.


End file.
